Realization
by obsessedchick15
Summary: After Lucy, Edmund and Eustace have left, Caspian realizes that he can't marry Lilliandil. He may be in love, but not like before. Will Aslan bring back the Pevensies before Caspian lives out his life without an heir? bad at summaries. first fanfic... HIATUS
1. Flowing back

It has been two months since Lucy, Edmund and Eustace have left. Since then, Caspian has spent his time with the half-star, Lilliandil. They met during Caspian's voyage on the Dawn Treader to find the seven lords his uncle, Miraz, have banished. During their short stay on her father's island, he somehow fell in love with her, and she with him.

They walked hand-in-hand in the gardens of the Telemarine Castle. They were there, talking the entire afternoon. Then, around three Caspian decided to take Lilliandil to the restored Cair Paravel. She gladly accepted and together, they went to the stables and rode off. By the time they reached Cair Paravel, it was close to sunset. They stood at a balcony, watching the sky turn orange.

"Caspian?" Lilliandil asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"When we first met, what did you think of me?"

Caspian smiled and held her close. "I thought of you as a beautiful and kind woman. A woman that was thoughtful about things, yet held a warm and gentle heart."

Lilliandil looked up at him, smiling softly. "You really thought that about me?"

"I still do."

Caspian leaned in and kissed her. She responded and cupped his face, as he had a hand at the small of her back. But as soon as the kiss had started, it ended. They both looked towards the horizon, seeing a sky that was already red-orange.

"Go on. I'll follow you." he told her. She nodded and left. Caspian watched as she mounted her horse and rode back to his castle.

There was something that he didn't like about Lilliandil. Actually, there were many things. He hated the way her eyes were blue. He hated the fact that her lips were full. But what he hated the most was that she was _gentle. _Yet_, _these personalities were reasons why he loved her.

But Caspian hated this for one reason and one reason only. And that reason was Queen Susan. Lilliandil and Susan had many things in common, and that's what he hated. He thought of Susan a lot when Lilliandil was around.

"That one kiss. Just _ONE_ kiss." he thought. He watched as the waves flowed back and forth, and how the sky had splashes of purple. His memories of the Pevensies were coming back to him, as if their flowing back into his mind. Yet all of the memories all focused on Susan. He looked at the low setting sun, suddenly remembering what his Professor had told him: _To the radiant Southern __**Sun**__, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle._

Everything reminded him of her. Even the simplest of things. Like the waves of the Eastern Sea. "Her hair was in many beautiful waves." he thought. He deeply sighed, wishing that one day, he would see the Gentle Queen again.

It was nightfall as he entered the Telemarine Castle. Instead of eating with his love and his close friends, he asked for his food to be brought to his room. And for the rest of the night, he didn't leave his room, wanting privacy. For he will never see the Pevensies again.

* * *

AN:/this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! i want to continue this and i accept any reviews. i can take critcism! honestly, it helps me become a better writer. so help me out, thanks!


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer: i do not own ANYTHING! if i did, i would be rich!

* * *

That night, Caspian couldn't sleep. Lying down on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Susan isn't here. You don't love her anymore." his conscious told him.

"You still love her. And she loves you too." his heart told him.

He groaned in frustration, he couldn't decide which to follow: his heart or his conscious. He loves Susan and Lilliandil both very much. But the question was who does he truly love? As he thought, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. And soon, sleep took over.

He dreamt of many things that night. All of them about the Pevensies. He dreamt about their adventure together. But mostly, he dreamt about Susan.

The first thing he dreamt about was when they had first met. He looked at each Pevensie, taking in their appearances. He laid his eyes on Susan and was simply breath-taken. He looked at her a little longer than her siblings, and he saw her blush slightly and smile. He just had to smile in return. The scene shifted and moved to Aslan's How. Susan was hosting a target practice for the Narnians. None had hit the target, all except him. She challenged him, wanting to see if he could do better. The target was a pine cone, and he was pointing at the wrong one. So she came up close to him to adjust it. Caspian tensed at first but it went away. The dream changed and went inside Aslan's How. They were by the Stone Table, fire surrounding them. The time he almost brought back the White Witch. He saw her, her face full of anger. But her eyes showed disappointment. He looked at her with glistening eyes. And he watched as she angrily walked away. The scene shifted and they were in a tunnel. He was helping Susan and Lucy prepare to find Aslan.

"Maybe it is time you had this back." he told her.

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again." she replied, slightly smiling. He had to smile back, he was forgiven by the legendary Queen Susan. After saying that, they rode off.

"_You might need to call me again?_" Lucy asked, amused.

"Oh, shut up." Susan replied. Caspian heard their echoes, but the small smile didn't leave his face.

The scenery changed and went to the forest. Susan was on the floor, tightly grasping her bow. The telemarine was too close for her to shoot. She didn't have time and was ready for the worst. But Caspian arrived on a horse a let out a battle cry. The telemarine was distracted and Caspian struck. The man fell dead and Susan looked up at Caspian.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" he slightly joked, offering his arm. All she could do was smile and took the offer. He helped her onto the horse and they rode back to Peter and Miraz's fight.

The one memory that would and will never leave his mind, was the day the left.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan said.

"I wish we had more time together." he said truthfully.

She gave a small smile and said, "It would never have worked anyway."

"Why not?"

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you." she said, sadly smiling. Caspian gave a small chuckle and she smiled. But then she started walking away. He felt his heart scream in pain. He watched her walk away, but turned. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. He looked at her and she placed a hand at the back of his neck and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but quickly responded. She pulled back, and he pulled her in for a hug. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes one last time. She walked back to her family, standing proud and tall, like the queen she was. Then he watched them walk through the portal, walking away from Narnia. He watched Susan take his heart.

Then the dreams about Susan continued, but they no longer took place back in Narnia. He saw Susan with another man, his arm around her waist. She looked happy, but her eyes showed different. The scene changed and he saw a couple kissing. He could instantly make out the woman; it was Susan. Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist. Soon, the man left a trail of kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone. He stopped at her neck and started sucking on it. His hand started up her blouse. It was no doubt she was enjoying this. She moaned out his name as he quickly undid his shirt…

Caspian sat straight up on his bed. He was definitely awake, and the sun was just rising. He was slightly sweating, and for some reason, his vision was blurred with upcoming tears. He couldn't stand to see her loving someone else. He absolutely could not bear it. it was like she totally forgot about him. Like he was nothing but a lost memory. But he knew that she would have to marry someone else. Someone who wasn't him. Quietly, he began to cry in his bed.

* * *

AN:/ omg! i thought that i'd get 3-4 on the last chapter but to get 7, that really makes me happy! thanks to those who reviewed!

Caspian and Susan fan: i have everything planned out so i know what's gonna happen. but i dont want to spoil the ending! or possible chapters! lol

dizprincess77, Elena0017, JMK, and janneliz: thank you for encouraging me to keep writing! it means a lot!

xAshlingxDreamx: thanks for saying i have a knack for writing! i actually kinda do... so it made me feel special. and i want to applaud you! i love your stories and please keep continuing!

Lady Jill Pole: i kinda understand where you are getting at. you like going by the book and kinda get a little ticked off when people dont do it like that... so yeah... but thanks for telling me what interests you. now i can write things that might catch your interest!

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	3. Trying to Forget

AN:/ i own nothing! not even skandar... :( but please, R&R and enjoy!_

* * *

___

England

Susan sat at home, back from America, waiting for Edmund and Lucy to come home. But for now, to occupy herself, she was reading William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet. _She had read the story a million times before, but it's been a while since she last read it. In the beginning of the story, she began to cry. For others, this wasn't the part to cry at, which would be the ending. Yet for some reason, she cried at the start. Romeo and Juliet's parents wouldn't let them be together. Aslan wouldn't let them be together. She couldn't be with Caspian.

A lot of things reminded her of Caspian. Every time she saw people kissing, in reality or story, she thought of him. But mostly, she was reminded by Lucy's pictures. Lucy was very artistic; her drawings looked as if they were real.

Lucy drew Susan pictures of Caspian after they had come back the second time. She drew one picture of Caspian holding his sword in one hand and Susan's horn in the other. His arms were crossed over his chest and the background had Aslan, the Telemarine Castle in the distance, the Pevensie siblings and a bright light that gleamed on his sword. There was a picture of Susan and Caspian. They were just looking at each other, smiling, as if flirting through looks. Caspian was holding a crossbow in his hands. Aslan's How was in the background. This was the target practice, Susan remembered. She didn't know how Lucy knew about that, but she didn't bother to ask. There was another picture of Caspian, just looking. His eyes were glistening and there was fire behind him. In the background, besides the fire, was the mural of the Great Lion and the Stone Table. This was when he almost brought back the White Witch. And Susan's favorite picture of all was she and Caspian kissing. She loved this picture, but what she hated was that she cried at the memory of it.

Then, Lucy and Edmund came home. Peter and Susan greeted them with big hugs; they were the only ones in the house. Once their bags were set in their rooms, they told their older siblings that they had visited Narnia. Peter and Susan looked at each other, but were eager to hear what happened. They sat by the fireplace and started talking about their adventure on the _Dawn Treader_. They talked about how Narnian, but beautiful the ship was. They spoke of Caspian and how he set peace through Narnia. Her siblings looked at her, and she blushed slightly. She remembered that they were there, watching the romantic scene between she and Caspian. They also mentioned that their cousin, Eustace Scrubb, had tagged along. He was a nuisance at first, but in the end, he turned out to be a good lad. But when it came to a certain half-star, they had trouble explaining.

"Susan, Peter. There's something we have to tell you." Lucy said, but was looking directly at Susan.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked.

"Well, on Ramandu's Island, there was this lady- "

"Lady? Lu, she was a half-star. And she was drop dead GORGEOUS!" Edmund said.

"What lady?" Peter asked.

"Lilliandil. She's a half-star that helped us on our journey. But the thing is…" Lucy said, her voice fading off.

"But what?" Susan asked.

"Well, we don't know how to explain it but- " Edmund started before being cut off.

"But what?" Susan said, more forcefully.

"Caspian fell in love with her, and she with him." Lucy whispered. Susan's siblings looked at her. It took her a while to realize with they had just said. _He fell in love with someone else, while she was still in love with him? _She was on the edge, tears were blurring her eyesight.

"Susan, you have to understand, it's been three years. He needs a- " Lucy started before Susan ran upstairs to her room.

She couldn't believe it. After fighting side-by-side with the guy and putting all her emotions into that kiss, he just moves on in an instant. She was so frustrated and upset. She needed to forget, forget all of it. She needed to forget Narnia and all that inhabit it. All her friends, memories, even Aslan had to be erased from her mind. Cause if Narnia were to be in her thoughts, so would he. So, she tore Lucy's pictures off her wall and exited her room. She walked to Lucy's room, her siblings watching her from downstairs. She entered Lucy's room and slammed the pictures onto her desk and walked back to her room. Susan slammed her door closed and started to cry. She lied herself on her bed and cried. She cried for thirty minutes, if it's possible. And when her crying ceased, she just stared up at her ceiling, hands lying on her stomach. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said, still looking up at the ceiling. The door opened and Lucy came in.

"Are you okay, Susan?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, Lu. Why would you think otherwise?" Susan asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Well, partly because you stormed off about… that." Lucy said, not wanting to anger her sister more by saying his name. "And I just found these in my room." Lucy held up the pictures she drew, they were slightly torn and wrinkled. Susan looked at Lucy and hurt showed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just that "

"It's fine, Su. I know what you're going through right now. But do you still want me to "

"No thanks. I'm good without it, now."

"Okay. Well, do you know what we are going to eat for dinner?"

Susan laughed slightly, before looking at Lucy. "I'll cook dinner, want to help?"

Lucy nodded and then left. Susan looked back at the ceiling and sighed. This was the start of losing memories.

Susan got up and headed downstairs and began cooking. She cooked with Lucy while Edmund and Peter played a game of chess. They all thought that she was fine and happy, but behind that happy face was a teary woman who could no longer feel love.

While they ate, she didn't talk. Her siblings made a lot of conversation, but she made no participation. Dinner ended pretty quickly, and Peter and Edmund continued their chess game. Susan was going to wash the dishes, before Lucy stopped her.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll clean up down here." Lucy said. Susan nodded and then headed upstairs.

* * *

The next few days were quiet ones. Susan came out of her room, but didn't speak. The only thing she would answer to, were questions.

One day in her room, Lucy and Peter came to talk to her.

"Hey, Su." Peter said.

"Hi." was all she said, not taking her eyes off a book.

"Do you want to come to the park with us?" Lucy asked.

"No thanks."

"And why not?" asked Peter.

"Because I want to read." Susan said slightly lifting her book.

"Susan, all you ever do is read. You need to go outside, or at least spend time with us."

"I will go with you next time. Just leave me alone." Susan said. Peter looked at her and shook his head, before leaving. Lucy lingered, before following. She closed her door, but not all the way.

"Do you think Narnia did this to her?" Susan overheard Lucy asking Peter. Susan didn't hear an answer, believing a shrug was his answer. Susan was left in her room, with no one to cry to.

* * *

Lucy was on her way to the bathroom when she heard some muffled sounds. They were coming from Susan's room. Lucy opened her sister's door and found Susan sitting on the floor, crying, and dark red scratch marks were on her arm. Lucy ran to Susan's side and embraced her.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie."

"It's not important anymore!"

"Peter!" Lucy shouted, still embracing Susan. Peter came running into the room. Edmund soon followed.

"Oh, Susan." was all Peter could say and he moved to embrace her. Lucy got up and stood by Edmund.

"What's the matter?" asked Edmund.

"We don't know." Lucy replied.

"Su, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing!" Susan cried.

"Meaning? OW!" Edmund shouted, clutching his arm.

"No time to joke, Ed!" Lucy said, shaking her hand.

"That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it!"

"Will both of you SHUT UP?" Peter shouted. "Susan's crying and you're just BICKERING!" Edmund and Lucy looked down, both feeling sorry.

"Su, tell us what's wrong so we can help." Peter said, gently.

"You won't understand! It hurts too much to tell."

"You have to stop hiding your feelings from us. What is it?" Lucy asked.

"You know what it is! Ever since we left, it's been like this!"

They all looked at her, understanding what she meant.

"I'm sorry, Susan. But there is no way we can go back." Edmund said gently.

"I know! I know. But I can't stop thinking about it! I tried to forget, forget it all! But I just can't! I can't forget…" and she continued to cry. She wiped her tears away roughly.

"You can't forget… him." Lucy finished. Susan nodded, and continued to cry into Peter's shoulder.

"That's it? That's it! She's making us go through HELL because of that? Because of HIM! I thought it was just about Narnia, but now _**he's**_ involved!" Edmund exclaimed.

Susan picked up a hard covered book and threw it at him. The book hit is upper arm.

"OW! Is today 'hurt Edmund day' or am I a beat up doll?" Susan laughed for the first time in days.

"Oh, and what's so funny about me getting hurt?" Edmund asked.

"It's not that. It's just the fact that you called yourself a beat up doll." Peter said. And with that said, Peter and Lucy were laughing as well. Edmund was certainly getting pissed off.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ed. You at least got Susan happy." Lucy said.

"No, no I'm not happy. I may be laughing, but I'm not happy." Susan got up and walked out of her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked as they followed her downstairs.

"I'm talking a walk." she replied, grabbing her coat.

"Where, may I ask again?" Edmund said as they watched her.

"I don't… know where exactly."

"Susan, it's raining. I'm not letting you go out there." Peter said.

"I'll take an umbrella then. I can take care of myself." Susan said, grabbing an umbrella. "I need time to think. A lot has been on my mind. Tell mum when she comes home from work that I took a walk." And Susan was out the door.

Susan opened the umbrella up and walked along the streets. She walked passed houses and parked cars. She didn't mind the puddles, but paid attention to honking cars that passed by. She walked over to the dock and sat underneath a tree. She closed the umbrella and sat in silence. She didn't care that her clothes would get wet due to the wet grass. Susan watched the rain drop into the water, creating small waves in the ocean, as small tears fell down her face. _"That farewell kiss which resembles greeting, that last glance of love which becomes the sharpest pang of sorrow." _Susan could relate to that quote by George Elliot. That kiss she gave Caspian was so that she wouldn't have to wonder what it would be like to kiss him. And her last look at him soon began to hurt her from the inside.

"What is wrong, my child?" Susan looked off to her side and saw the Great Lion.

"Nothing, Aslan." Susan replied. Aslan lied down next to her.

"Then why are you crying?"

"No reason."

"Do not lie to me, Susan." Susan stayed calm and looked into his amber eyes.

"I miss Narnia." she said quietly. "I miss the Eastern Sea, the Great Woods, Cair Paravel and all the Narnians. But overall, I miss Caspian. I don't understand why you had to separate us."

"It was for the best. You needed to live here as he needed to rule in Narnia."

"Couldn't we have stayed there, then? Live in Narnia like we did before?"

"Things don't happen the same way twice, dear one."

Susan looked down, wringing her hands.

"How long has it been, since Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace have left?"

"About three months. Since you and Peter have left, it has been three years."

"Has he, married her yet?"

"Not yet. But the time is coming." Susan just nodded and silent tears ran down her face.

"In time, my dear Susan, you will feel better." Susan was about to say something, but he was already gone.

She stayed underneath the tree for about an hour. As she walked home, she didn't bother to open the umbrella, she just let the rain fall onto her head. But she didn't refer England as her home. Where she belonged was Narnia.

* * *

AN:/ and that's the end of chapter 3! please, i need the reviews! if you want me to continue, review! i need 10- 20 reviews to update to chapter four! i'll take alerts now, i guess. cause at first i couldnt get it cuz my mom wanted me to use her email, but i switched it to mine. but i need reviews! and thanks to those who reviewed the first few chapters! i really appreciate it. and if you alerted, thanks! but 10-20, anything between that range or higher would be nice. ok, thanks! next chapter is back in narnia!


	4. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: again, i own NOTHING! NOT EVEN SKANDAR WHO I REALLY WISH TO BE WITH!

* * *

Ever since that dream, Caspian was ignoring Lilliandil. It has been a while since he last dreamed about Susan, a few months to be precise. But the question was, why now did he choose to dream of her, or why did he start dreaming about her again. Everything that was planned for them, he would cancel. Every time she wanted to do something, he would make up an excuse to avoid it. He didn't know the answer, but he couldn't face Lilliandil, not as of now. For if he saw her, he would see Susan. And if he saw Susan, he would only find out that it wasn't her and he would once again, be in pain. And now, the dream was haunting him. It replayed in his mind every single night.

He continued to avoid her for days, soon turning into a week and a half. He just couldn't face it. Lilliandil somewhat knew what was troubling him, but didn't exactly know. But, she was kind enough to give him the space he needed, the space he needed so that he can heal.

But on day, he finally spent some time with Lilliandil. They were walking hand-in-hand in the Telemarine Gardens. The sun had begun to set, the sky somewhat orange. And with that, Lilliandil started to glow a bit, being the star she is. They walked in silence, admiring the scenery ahead of them. But all of a sudden, Lilliandil stopped walking, still holding on to his hand. He, not noticing she had stopped, continued walking. She kept still and when their arms outstretched, he suddenly was pulled back. She didn't lose her balance whatsoever. He looked at her, wondering why she stopped.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked calmly.

"I have been busy." he easily said, as if he were prepared for the question. And it was somewhat true; with all the Council meetings and training he has been going through, there was barely anytime to eat.

"You're lying." she said, seeing through his mask. She knew of course it was true, but it wasn't the answer she wanted. "What is it?"

"I am just… conflicted right now."

"What are you conflicted with?"

"With my feelings."

"How so?"

"Darling, it's not important anymore. It's nothing."

"Nothing? It can't be nothing if you're keeping yourself locked up in your room."

"Darling, do not worry about it." Caspian said, caressing her hand.

"I should worry about it if we are to make this work, Caspian." she replied, gently pulling her hand out of his.

"I am not telling you because it is personal." he said calmly.

"If we are to make this work, we also must tell each other things that are personal. Please don't hide things from me."

"I know I shouldn't hide things from you and that relationships last when we tell the truth. But the reason I am not telling you is because this was long ago, and I cannot changed what has already been done."

"Well, if it's present or not, I still have the right to know what is haunting you." she said, proving a real good point. Caspian just looked at her with glistening eyes. And she could instantly tell that she was pushing him to tell a painful memory.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." she said gently.

"But I want to. I cannot keep secrets from the one I love."

Caspian took a deep breath and sat down on a marble bench. He motioned for her to join him, and she did as told.

"Just a few nights ago, I had a dream that I have not dreamt of for a while. And by dreaming it, I have been caused more pain than I have never expected that would come from this dream."

"What did you dream about?" Lilliandil asked.

"Well, it isn't just a what, but also a who." he said, with a half-hearted laugh. "I was dreaming about my adventure with the Pevensies. But mostly, moments with…"

"Moments with Queen Susan?" Lilliandil asked. Caspian looked at her, wondering how she knew.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It was only a guess. I know of your brief relationship with each other."

"Are you not jealous?"

"No. Not really. I mean, she is a wonderful and beautiful person, but I do not care if she is still in your heart. She will always be your first love after all." Lilliandil said. Caspian looked at her, smiling.

"But what I do not understand is why you were dreaming about her, especially at this certain time. I mean, I understand that you miss her and her family. But they can no longer come back. What caused you to dream of her?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. Like I said, I just dreamed about her a few nights ago. And I have no reason whatsoever why she occurred in my dreams.

"Are these dreams haunting you every night?"

"From the first day I last dreamt about her, which was just last week."

Lilliandil nodded, slightly smiling, until she frowned. "But that does not answer my question. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Caspian let out a small sigh, mixed with a chuckle. "I just could not face you. I was dreaming of a person in my past, not the one in the present, sitting right next to me."

Lilliandil looked at him, and slightly smiled. "Do you feel a bit better, talking about your problem?"

He nodded.

"Good. Come, it's already night." Although she didn't need to say it, for she was glowing bright into the night.

And together, they got up and headed inside, even though Caspian still had a heavy heart.

* * *

AN:/ hello! thank you to those who reviewed my stories, and thanks for all the alerts! but please, i need reviews! if you like my stories, please review! this time, i need over 15 reviews! i need 15 to continue! i understand we still have school, but when you have free time, please read and review! i know you guys like my stories by putting it as a favorite story, but if you really like, you would help me out by reviewing, and that way, i can continue and make you happy. so please, review!

if you noticed in the story, i wrote as a line for caspian:_it's not important anymore. _and if you remember from the last chapter, which was when susan learned about lilliandil, she was crying and telling her siblings: _it's not important anymore! _coincedence? i think not. and i also meant for lilliandil and caspian to be arguing, like yelling and screaming at each other. but i understand lilliandil is a nice person, so there's gonna be a twist later in.

PLEASE REVIEW! THE FASTER THE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I UPDATE AND MAKE YOU HAPPY! :)


	5. The Love of a Family

**Disclaimer: ** i do not own anything! i wish i did but i dont not even SKANDAR!

* * *

Susan had been dreadful all week. Knowing that Caspian will propose to Lilliandil soon only made her more depressed. She barely left her room, only coming out for meals and the bathroom. Their mother, Helen Pevensie, didn't understand it at all. But when she saw the rest of her children taking care of Susan, she smiled and left it to them.

When in her room, Susan would usually read books. She had a little library in her room, filled with books. She had tons of them, all of many genres. Adventure, romance, horror, comedy, fantasy, nonfiction, drama and much more. She read many of her books, but mostly avoided the romance books. She eventually got tired of reading and started writing. She wrote many stories, all about hers and her siblings in Narnia.

She avoided the most recent ones (which were the Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Prince Caspian) and went to the ones in the Golden Age. Of course, she wrote about her terror with the Calormen prince, Prince Rabadash, but she could not help crying when remembering it. And she loved writing her first adventure in Narnia.

Susan wrote about how they were sent to Professor Kirke's house due to the battle. And then she wrote how they got bored on day before and started playing hide-and-seek. Then she explained how Lucy went to Narnia first and then told them, but they didn't believe her. Later in the night, Lucy went back to the wardrobe, but this time Edmund followed her. From their talk with the Professor to actually entering Narnia. They all apologized to her, all except Edmund. Then they started touring the place and Lucy took them to meet Mr. Tumnus, only to learn that he had been captured. Then they met the Beavers and that's when they learned that Edmund had betrayed them. Then it became an adventure to get to Aslan's camp. Along the way, they met St. Nicholas and he gave them their "gifts". She wrote about how they met Maugrim and Peter breaking the ice, sending them floating down the river. Then, they were at Aslan's camp. To meeting Aslan himself to Peter becoming Sir Peter Wolf's Bane. She mentioned how they got Edmund back and then seeing the White Witch in person. From watching Aslan die on the Stone Table to Peter leading Aslan's country. She wrote how she and Lucy saw Aslan come back to life and how they rode and his back to the Witch's castle. They unfroze everyone she did freeze, Mr. Tumnus included. When they went to the battle, they had won. But then they noticed Edmund was nowhere to be seen and saw their brother almost dying. But thanks to Lucy's cordial, he was saved. She then ended the story by writing about her and her siblings ruling side-by-side for 15 years before returning to the Professor the same way they had entered, still children, no longer adults.

She missed Narnia so much. She missed Aslan, Trufflehunter, Professor Cornelius, and even grumpy Trumpkin. She missed the salty spray of the Eastern Sea when she stood nearby and she missed the castle she once lived in, Cair Paravel. She missed the Narnian forests and all the Narnians. She missed everything about Narnia. But, she mostly missed Caspian.

Susan had enough. She opened her door and went downstairs. Her mother was at work, so only her siblings were around. They were all downstairs; Peter just sat on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace while Lucy was playing chess with Edmund. Peter was the only one to notice Susan out of her room and looked at her. She sat down next to him, taking deep breaths, calmly sitting next to him. But she couldn't keep it up. Peter knew that this would be coming. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. Peter slightly smiled; glad to know that she came back to them. Lucy looked over at her older siblings and smiled, followed by Edmund. Edmund got up and ditched his favorite game and sat next to Susan, as Lucy sat next to Peter. Peter let one arm go around Lucy and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Edmund looked at Susan, wanting to hug her, but not knowing how to help. Susan let her other arm go around Edmund and he hugged her. The Pevensie children hugged each other, just like the time of defeating the White Witch.

They broke apart from the hug when Susan calmed down and began to talk. After Susan's depression about Caspian, they barely had time to bond with each other. Susan told them about that annoying boy that called her Phyllis. She told them how she thought he was annoying and how deadly obvious it was that he fancied her. Peter and Edmund just laughed while Lucy backed Susan up. But they all knew her heart still settled for Caspian.

"You know, Susan. _**It is better to have loved and lost, then not to love at all**_." Edmund said.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Are you quoting Alfred Tennyson?"

"Maybe…" and they all laughed.

"Well, anyway, Lucy has had some boys following her from school." Lucy said.

"What? No, no boys were following me. They were probably heading for you, Susan." Lucy said, not knowing about any guys following her.

"Yes, Lucy they were." Susan said.

"Well, how do you know?" Peter asked, ready to get in protective mood.

"Well, last week, I saw some boys actually following Lucy when she left school. I know she was waiting for me, but I was already out, reading some newspapers. I looked up and saw the guys eyeing her like she was a… oh, what should I call it?"

"A babe?" Edmund suggested.

"I guess that would work. But I think they were whistling at her too."

"You know what; I did hear some whistling that day, when I was waiting for you. And I saw some boys behind me, but I didn't know they were following me." Lucy said, blushing slightly. And Peter threw a small fit.

"Are these boys from our school? Who are they? If they want to do anything with you, they'll have to go through me and Ed. Right Ed?"

"Well, not exactly." Edmund said.

"Thanks for backing me up, Ed." Peter muttered.

"I'm sorry, Pete. But you don't know the reason why. Didn't we tell you Lucy tried using a spell to make her _**more**_ beautiful?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Ed, how did you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"Lu, me being your witty brother can find out things. Besides that, you talk in your sleep."

"I do not!" Lucy exclaimed about to smack him with a pillow. But then she stopped halfway.

"Did you say _**'more beautiful'**_?" Lucy asked. Edmund nodded. "Why?"

"Well, it's true. You are beautiful, you just don't know it. You're beautiful for being you, without wearing all that make-up and without you trying to be."

"Very wise of you, Ed." Peter said.

"Well, I have been a grown-up." Edmund replied. They all laughed.

They continued talking about random things. They talked about anything that was possible, besides Caspian of course, not wanting to upset Susan. But then soon, sleep took over.

Helen Pevensie came home very late that night. She hung her coat on the coat hanger and noticed the dishes in the sink. She was happy that her children knew how to cook, or else they would have starved. She also noticed the dim lighting, but did nothing to change it. The fireplace was losing its light and the lights were turned off. And suddenly she heard a small snore come from the couch and went to inspect. There, she found the most heartwarming thing a mother could ever see. She found all her children asleep on the couch, which is something she rarely found. Peter was holding on to Lucy who had her arms around his waist. Her head laid on his chest and her hair was messy from its tie. Susan's head lied on Peter's shoulder as his other arm was wrapped around hers and Edmund's shoulder. Peter's head rested on Susan's as Edmund's lied on Susan's shoulder. Edmund's arm lazily draped over Susan's other shoulder, and he was the one who was quietly snoring. And they all looked peaceful. Helen smiled and let them sleep. She headed upstairs to her room and got ready for bed.

"I guess I'll have to tell them in the morning." she said to herself and she went to sleep.

* * *

AN:/ thank you for those who reviewed! i really appreciate it!

dukysuspian: thanks for saying that. i hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

Skylar: thank you for loving my story! you have no idea what this means to me. and youre not the only one to want to know what happens.

he-be-forgot: thank you for the comment and i hope you like the chapters coming up.

Shining Friendship and Ella Unlimited: thank you both for sticking with me from the start! i really appreciate it! you both have helped me get through this. thank you!

darkwolf76: trust me when i say this but that's why i wrote this story. i have something in store... (=

MyRedPhoenix: i really appreciate you liking this. im looking forward to you reviews.

im looking forward to everyone's reviews! you are the reason i continue! soooo... if you really want me to continue, i want over 25 reviews. but if you really love me and love my story and want me to continue, over 30. but as long as it's between 25 and 30 or higher, im okay!


	6. The Proposal

AN:/ ok, this is a DEAD GIVE AWAY! by the title of this chapter you should already know what's gonna happen. but dont fret, caspian will realize something later on... (chapter 10 he will learn) so look forward to chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: **i do not own anything! if i did, i would be rich and maybe in a relationship with Skandar!

* * *

Lilliandil tried many times to get Caspian to tell his past. But every attempt, she failed. Soon after, she began to ignore him. Knowing that Caspian still thought of someone he would never see worried her. So she gave him some space.

But to Caspian, he was just fine. Sure, he missed the Pevensies, but their lives had taken different paths. He will always remember them, remember her. But he has a kingdom to rule. He needs a Queen and produce an heir. The Pevensies will remain in his thoughts, but Lilliandil will have his heart.

Caspian knew somehow that Lilliandil would avoid him, so he took advantage of it. He had begun to practice proposing to Lilliandil. He knew he should have proposed to her earlier, but he wanted her to get use to Narnia, to the Telemarine Castle. So he waited. Now, she knows every place in the castle. She is comfortable with her surroundings. So now, would be the perfect time. Caspian locked himself up in his room, rehearsing what he would say to her. He practiced for days, making sure he wouldn't mess up. Finally, he thought he was ready.

He and Lilliandil were walking to a garden that was quite a distance from the castle. Caspian wanted them to have privacy wanted them to have privacy when he proposed.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Lilliandil asked.

"There is nothing wrong, my darling. I know that you have tried many times for me to tell my past. So I intend to do just that." he replied. Lilliandil smiled and sat next to Caspian on a marble bench.

Caspian talked all about his childhood, sensing that Lilliandil was listening carefully. He talked about his favorite things, things he disliked and things he missed. As he thought about things he missed, Susan appeared in his mind, but he didn't say her name. Then he talked about his adventure with the Pevensies, the first adventure, when they helped him gain his rightful throne. He mentioned that without them, he wouldn't be King. And he described each Pevensie.

"High King Peter was… a very fierce warrior. He was indeed a great swordsman, as the stories have told. He had a sword named Rhindon, Wolf Slayer. It was a gift from St. Nicholas himself. He is protective of all his siblings. If anything happened to them, he would blame himself. But nonetheless, he loved them, and still does. He is the eldest of the four, and takes care of all his siblings.

"King Edmund was the third sibling of the four. He too, is a very talented swordsman. But he has a very good heart. And by that I mean he loves to joke around. He always makes jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. Edmund stopped fights between Peter and me from going any farther. He too, is very protective of his siblings, even the elder ones. But I hear he was the first one to believe Lucy when she said she saw Aslan.

"Queen Lucy was always kind-hearted. She was kind to everyone no matter who they were, unless they tried to hurt her family. That's why she was called the Valiant. The girl may seem young, but she can wield a sword really well. She never really feared a battle, but she was left behind due to her age. She is mostly kind and helpful, but piss her off she can really be dangerous. She got a dagger and a healing cordial from St. Nicholas. One drop from the cordial will heal you instantly. But of course, it wouldn't heal the colds or flu. Trust me when I say this, I tried it once and it didn't work." Caspian finished, looking down at his hands, slightly smiling.

"What about High Queen Susan?" Lilliandil asked quietly. Caspian looked up at her with glistening eyes. He swallowed and looked back down at his hands.

"Queen Susan was called "the Gentle". She was gentle, caring for all Narnians. She was also known as "the Archer Queen". There was a purpose for this name. She was an excellent archer, the best archer in Narnia actually," he said with a small smile. "She didn't really like battles, but never feared it. She only fought when her country is attacked or when her family was threatened. She fought for Narnia's freedom. She too, was a very talented protector of Narnia. She fought with her bow and arrow. She would stab her enemies with an arrow when they were too close and sometimes hit them with her bow. The bow and arrows were a gift from St. Nicholas as well. As well as this horn," Caspian lifted the horn that was strapped to his belt. "She had blue eyes, like you. And she had fair skin. Her brown hair was long and wavy. Before battle, she would tie it up, so it wouldn't get in the way." he said, closing his eyes.

"There is something else, isn't there?"she asked. Caspian nodded without looking at her.

"The day of the meeting, they had to leave. King Peter and Queen Susan were not permitted to come back. Queen Susan came up to me to say goodbye. Before she could reach her family and go through the portal, she turned around and she kissed me. It was unexpected, but I had time to respond. It was brief, but it explained our feelings towards each other. Once we pulled back, I embraced her. I looked into her eyes one last time and then they left. I loved her. I thought about her for three years, hoping she would come back to me. But I knew I had to move on. Yet, I still loved her. I love her now, but I love you more. What she and I had is nothing compared to what we have now. She will always be my first love, but you are my true love." Caspian said, looking up at her. Lilliandil was getting teary at what Caspian had just said, tears of happiness.

"Thank you Caspian, for telling me this." she said, smiling.

"Well, I cannot hide secrets from my future wife." Caspian said. Lilliandil looked at him, confused. But then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Lilliandil, my dear. Will you marry me and be my queen?"

Lilliandil was smiling and tears strolled down her face. She nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

AN:/ once again, thank you for the reviews and alerts i really love how you guys are supporting me! i absolutely love it! you guys rock! thank you sooooo much to those who reviewed! i really want to continue this and you are supporting me all the way by reviewing! so try and get the reviews over 30 this time... and i'll keep on going! and i'll make you happy by updating faster!

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. You'll Feel Better

AN:/ hiii! sorry this is really short, but chapters 8 and 9 should be kinda short too. but when we reach chapter 10, the adventure will begin! lol

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DONT EVEN OWN SKANDAR! :'(

* * *

"_In time, you will feel better." _Aslan had told Susan. And he was right.

In a few days time, the Pevensie children were able to see their father, who had been out on another business trip. But he wasn't just visiting. He was here to stay.

Now, Susan was out of her room a lot more often. She was spending a lot of time her with family again. She would go to the park with Lucy, beat Edmund at his own game, which is chess, and she would express her feelings to Peter. She would cook meals and go shopping with her mother and go hunting with her father.

She got interested in hunting when her father got a permit to. One day, she asked her father if she could join him and he gladly accepted. Her father let her use the gun, but the decided he should let her use something else. So, he got her a bow and arrow. She was so excited when she got it. Susan was glad to feel the smoothness of the bow and the sharp tip of an arrow. Even though it wasn't hers, she was glad to hold one again.

Her father often wondered why it was Susan who asked to join him. He figured that either Peter or Edmund would have asked, but they didn't seem to have an interest. But, he was glad to share a bond with one of his daughters.

The rest of the Pevensie children didn't know that Susan ever had a bow and arrow in England. All they knew was that Susan had a sudden interest in hunting. They just assumed that she would just watch their father catch the prey.

One day, Mr. Pevensie and Susan were out in the woods hunting. There hadn't been much prey lately, but they tried every chance they got. When Susan was hunting, she felt loads better. She felt like there was nothing to worry about anymore. She felt like she was back home in Narnia. She felt free.

They were quietly moving along the forest, watching their surroundings. But only she saw movement, just a few feet away.

"Dad, stop moving." Susan whispered. He looked at her questioningly, but stopped.

Susan notched an arrow into her bow and inhaled. As she inhaled, she drew the string back. She cleared her mind, only concentrating on the target. And when she exhaled, she let the arrow fly.

_**THWANG! **_

The arrow had hit the target, which turned out to be a rabbit, perfectly. Susan smiled and ran towards it. Her father followed, surprised at Susan's talent. Susan took the arrow out of the rabbit and wiped the tip clean. She put it back in her quiver as her father picked up the prey.

"Good job, Susan. Where did you learn to do that?" Mr. Pevensie asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." she half-joked. It was true. If she told him, he wouldn't believe her. He smiled and they headed back hom.

"Look what we caught. " their father said as they entered the house, Susan in the back.

"A rabbit!" Edmund exclaimed.

"WHAT! A poor innocent rabbit lost its life!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Dad, did you get it?" Peter asked.

"No, Susan did." their father said. Then Peter, Edmund, and Lucy looked at her.

"How?" Edmund asked. Then they all noticed the quiver strap and the bow behind her back.

"When did you "the Gentle" start hunting?" Edmund asked, rather harshly.

"Ed-" Peter said but then got cut off.

"What is so wrong with Susan using a bow and arrow?" their mother asked, cutting Peter off. The children were silent when Mr. Pevensie went to kiss Helen.

"May I speak with you, privately?" Susan asked her siblings. They nodded and went up to her room.

As she closed the door to her room, she quietly said, "I know what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'm talking about Narnia. I saw the looks on your faces when you saw my bow."

"Susan, are you-" started Peter.

"I'm fine!" Susan cut him off this time. "Being out there, I felt like I was in Narnia. I felt calm, and relaxed." There was an awkward silence.

"You do feel better now, right?" Lucy asked. Susan slightly smiled, and nodded. She felt better than she had in a long time.

"I wish there was a way we can go back." Edmund said.

"We do too, Ed. We do too." his siblings said.

* * *

AN:/ thank you guys soooo much! i love you guys! your reviews are absolutely awesome!

Amazed Lily: everyone thinks the last few chapters were soo cute, even though you guys are suspian fans. lol. but he has to propose sometime right?

DancingInRain: thanks so much. i have everything set out... LITERALLY! i know what's gonna happen 40 chapters from now. if it gets that far due to the reviews you guys give me...

Artemistmg: well, since Lilliandil didnt properly meet Edmund and Lucy, he had to describe them. the Pevensies are the closest things he has to family. and the only reason she is like her character in the book and movie is because i have a special surprise in store... (evil laugh) and i wanted a sibling moment in chapter 5.

g-c003: i hope it does. but that all depends on what you guys think.

Ella Unlimited: that's fine. all that matters is that you were able to review! and both of them are trying to move on, but on the inside, they cant. the pain is killing them, but they act like it doesnt by keeping their minds and bodies occupied.

Shining Friendship: im sorry it mad you cry! i mean, i want a few tears from this story, but im still sorry. i actually wrote out this story, like using paper and pencil. so the last time i read chapter 6 was the week before VDT came out. i read the ending of the chapter and i started crying too! i mean, i know i wrote it, but it's been a while since i last read my own chapters. and dont worry, they will be.

MyRedPhoenix: hey, you were the first to review! it is sad that he proposed but later on, he will realize something, hence the name "Realization". and SUSPIAN is my favorite pairing too! **SUSPIAN FOREVER!**

okay! well, this time i want up to 40 reviews! i want to reach 40 reviews or you can go higher! but reach 40 reviews! remember, i still take anonymous reviews! so if you people are reading me story and like it but arent reviewing, go review. and i'll make you happy by reviewing faster! :)

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Still Dreaming

AN:/ hey, this is another short chapter... and so will be the next. sorry! but i promise you that chapter 10 will be long!

**Disclaimer: **i own NOTHING! not even SKANDAR! :(

* * *

Every day, Caspian would spend his time with Lilliandil. On most days, she would be planning the wedding, while he dealt with the Council and ruling the rest of Narnia. The wedding was in two months, so there were a lot of preparations to be done. Caspian was absolutely happy.

But at night, Caspian himself would say otherwise. When he would try to fall asleep, he always wondered if he was making the right choice with Lilliandil. And always, he concluded that he was. But there were times when he questioned himself with 'what ifs'. _What if Susan were to come back and he was already married? What if she somehow popped in during the wedding by Aslan's will?_ There were so many questions that would go through his head; he didn't know what to do. And there were times where he would never finish his own argument. But that was because he fell asleep. And when he fell asleep, he would either see her in pain, dead, or worse: married to someone else. When he woke up, his vision was always blurred. During the day, he would look happy. Yet deep down, no one ever knew about his dreams and his heart just screamed in pain every single time. She was haunting him once more.

One day, Lilliandil and Caspian were sitting on a marble bench, talking. They had been there for hours, taking their time because soon there would barely be any. Lilliandil had told Caspian that her sister, Ryliza, had come for the wedding, even though she was a few months early. But at the moment, and Lilliandil was concerned about this, Ryliza was catching the hearts of random guards with the flip of her silvery blonde hair. Caspian laughed at the thought of his guards falling head over heels for a girl they barely knew. "Wait, wasn't that what- never mind." Caspian thought.

As I was saying, the couple was talking about anything possible. Yet somehow, the subject fell upon the High Queen of Old.

"What was she like? Queen Susan, I mean."

"She was many things. She was gentle, kind, brave, logical, and beautiful as the stories have told." he said sadly smiling.

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, I was actually fighting Peter because he was about to kill a Minotaur. At the time, we did not know each other. As he was about to hit me with a rock, but Lucy stopped him. Seconds later, I saw the Kings and Queens of Old standing before me. I took a moment to look at them all, taking a little longer than I should have on Queen Susan."

"Did she love you back?"

"I do not know. She had never spoken of it. But I think she did." he replied, and they both smiled. It was getting dark, and Lilliandil was starting to shine. But somewhere else in the castle, actually the North Tower, Ryliza was also shining.

"Come. It is getting late." and with that, Lilliandil got up and went into the castle. Caspian lingered behind, wondering if Susan did love him back. But he abandoned the thought and went to dinner. And when dinner finished, he went back to his room.

When he fell asleep, Caspian dreamt of the kiss they had shared. She had looked so beautiful that day. Her dark brown hair cascaded onto her bare pale shoulders. The blue dress he chose for her looked absolutely stunning, looking beyond stunning when she wore it. Her blue eyes shined brightly at him, really matching the dress. Her hand was soft against his neck, making his skin tingle. Her full lips were smooth and soft against his. The smell of freshly bloomed roses filled his nostrils, the scent absolutely leaving him breathless. Their lips moved together, but ended too soon. He pulled her in for a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, as her fingers combed through his hair. Eventually he did and he looked into her ocean blue eyes. He saw pain and sadness, but he also saw a gleam of hope. And he watched them fade away from Narnia. He watched as she left Narnia with his heart.

Caspian woke up blurry-eyed to the sunrise. His heart ached for the one he would never see again.

* * *

AN:/ hello! thank you guys for reviewing and all the alerts! i really appreciate it!

Shining Friendship: hey, that's what i say! well, the closer she feels to Narnia, the better she feels.

pinkchik08: awwww! thank you!

Artemistmg: like i said to Shining Friendship, the closer she feels to Narnia, the better... and youre right about the talking rabbit. she would nver hurt a talking animal.

itzjess236: yes, there will be suspian soon. dont flip out, okay? lol!

dukysuspian: i think you were 41 but doesnt matter! i know right! and SUSPIAN IS COMING! =D

Ella Unlimited: well, that's how C.S. Lewis wrote it... but i actually kinda like it cuz deep down she remembers and it makes me cry... idk why i like crying for fanfiction... lol!

MyRedPhoenix: lol! well im glad you were still able to review! dont jump off the walls waiting for me to update... lol :D

okay, since you guys are waiting soooo long for Suspian, i'll tell you that it will come in chapter 12. okay... now, you'll guys will be jumping in excitement... lol. now i want over 45 reviews for me to update! OVER 45!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Visions

AN:/ okay, this is the last short chapter so far! the next chapter will be long, i think... depends if i put in or take stuff out. but this will be the last short chapter... that you and i know of...

**Disclaimer: **i do not own ANYTHING! if i did, i would be rich and dating Skandar!

* * *

Lucy had been waking up late the last few days. Everyone didn't think much of if first, only thinking that she had trouble sleeping. Then soon, she slept past eleven in the morning, when she usually wakes up at eight. Now that started to bother them. Not only that, Lucy always slept early. In fact, she was always the first one to sleep and then the first to wake. Their parents still thought that she had trouble sleeping, but her siblings knew better.

They constantly asked Lucy questions, asking if she was alright. She only responded with the same answer: "I'll tell you when the time is right." And she would say it proudly and happily. At this point, her siblings started worrying. When she says something proudly and happily, it meant something. Something really good, but then would have problems with it. And then Lucy stopped eating. She ate lunch and dinner, but ate very little. Then she would go upstairs and fall asleep. The Pevensie children didn't like how she would deny her absolute favorite foods. They were beginning to think something, something that disturbed them all.

"Why won't Lucy tell us anything? She always tells us." Susan said pacing back and forth in the living room. Their mother, father, and Lucy went out to the market, so it was only them three.

"I know. But if it's what we think it is, she would probably yell at us for asking so." said Edmund.

"It's probably not what we think it is." Peter said, keeping his eyes on a book.

"How can you be so bloody CALM? Our youngest sister could be PREGNANT for Aslan's sake! You know how mum overslept when she had Ed! That's why he's such a big snorer!" Susan yelled.

"Hey!" Edmund shouted offensively, even though it was true.

"And then mum began to deny foods she loved. And then she would fall asleep. Lucy is doing that! Aren't you supposed to be the one freaking out?" Susan asked, somewhat fuming. Her face was pink from all the yelling, but she did seem a little mad at Peter.

"I know I should be worried, but I'm not."

"And why is that?" Edmund asked.

"Because I don't see any signs. Yes, mum did deny foods she liked then fell asleep. Yes, she did oversleep. But we know Lucy! We know her well enough that she wouldn't do it. And besides, how can she know of a pregnancy after a few days? She's always been in the house, safe and protected by me and Ed." Peter said, closing his book. His siblings looked at him. "I also don't see any signs. No morning sickness, and she may retreat from her favorite foods, but she still hates what she hates. And she eats some of her favorites, just not much. She still eats lasagna, spaghetti, tuna casserole"

"Ughh… she still eats that?" Edmund asked, disgusted.

"Yeah, don't know why she still does. Guess it had to do with Susan's special recipe for it. It tastes better when Susan cooks it." Peter said. Susan smiled slightly but then frowned.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"We wait. She will tell us in time. Don't worry."

And eventually, she did tell them. Actually, she told them two days after the older siblings had that conversation. She told them that she wasn't dreaming ordinary dreams. She dreamt of things, things that would happen in due time. She wasn't able to wake up until it was over. Once her siblings learned what was going on, they were relieved, and they too were happy. If what Lucy said was true, they would believe her if it was Aslan who had told her. They all had faith in Aslan.

* * *

AN:/ thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted! for those who didnt... still thank you for reading this story!

Amazed Lily: thanks! OMG! thank you guys sooo much! if you like this, you'll like chapter 10!

DancingInRain: lol... well Lilliandil actually understands the situation... you'll see.

itzjess236:awwwwww! thank you! :D :)

Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat: nothing bad will happen to Lilliandil. suspian's coming real soon!

Madmad237: ikr! i hated how they couldnt do back home (Narnia) but that's the beauty in fanfiction!

pinckchik08: i'll updat chapter 10 real fast!

g-c003: he always did. they dont mention it in the real books or movies but that's why i love fanfiction!

Ella Unlimited: ikr! thanks, i'll update chapter 10 a _**lot**_ faster. i promise!

Shining Friendship: awww, thank you, but chapter 10 will be longer!

MyRedPhoenix: it would be funny, but somewhat sad because of her seeing him and Lilliandil. she would be heartbroken. you're the 46th review, but you were the 4th one to review on chapter 8.

once again, thank you all! chpater 10 will be coming up soon i promise! OVER 56 REVIEWS! this time i chose a random number...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Realize

AN:/ hello! ok, i see that we already reached our goal in a matter of... an hour. but here you are... you guys are lucky that i was able to finish this before i went to bed!

**Disclaimer:** i own NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE HOTTIE SKANDAR KEYNES!

* * *

The wedding was four weeks away. Everything was in place and set, but there was one thing that needed to be done: the wedding clothes.

Caspian was fitting his wedding clothes one day. It was bright and sunny outside, but Caspian felt bored and gloomy. He wanted SO badly to get away from doing this. It was so boring. All he ever did was stand there modeling an outfit, even though he was trying to get it to fit him. Then, Trumpkin came in.

"Your Majesty, Aslan wishes to speak with you." the dwarf said, trying to contain his laughter. Caspian was falling asleep while he was still up. But at Trumpkin's voice, his eyes opened.

Caspian nodded and said thank you to the tailor. The man bowed and left the room. Once the tailor was out of hearing range, Caspian let out a loud exhale. "Thank Aslan!" Caspian said. And then Trumpkin laughed.

"I feel sorry for you."

"Where is the Great Lion?" Caspian asked, getting annoyed from the laughing Trumpkin. Caspian was beginning to think he liked grumpy Trumpkin better than laughing Trumpkin.

"He is by the…" Trumpkin hesitated. "… site where we had the meeting."

"All right. Thank you, Trumpkin." and with that, the dwarf left. Caspian carefully got out of his wedding clothes and put on more comfortable ones. As he got dressed, he wondered why his friend hesitated to say the tree by the town. Caspian figured it was because his close friends left. But deep in his heart, Caspian knew the answer. And everyone who was there knew the answer as well. He got finished and wore a royal blue shirt with brown trousers. Satisfied, he walked out of the castle. To his surprise, the streets and markets were closed. It was only midday. He wondered why they were close. But then he thought it was because Aslan asked for it.

By the Tree, Caspian saw the Great Lion sitting on his hind legs, waiting. Caspian approached the Lion and bowed.

"Rise, King Caspian." Aslan said. Caspian did as told and stood before him.

"What service do you need of me, Aslan?" Caspian asked.

"I need to talk to you, Caspian. I see that you are marrying Lilliandil."

"Yes. I would like you to be there."

"Of course. If it still continues."

"Still continues? What do you mean?"

"I see that you have been dreaming of the Queen of Old, Queen Susan."

Caspian didn't know how Aslan knew that, but nodded. "Uh… Yes. But I do not know why."

"I also know that you think about her daily. You sometimes see her when looking at Lilliandil. And then you are wondering at night if you are making the right choice."

"What are you talking about, Aslan? What are you saying?" Caspian asked, clearly confused.

"It is something that I cannot tell you, but something you must figure out."

"But I do not"

"Think about what I have said, Caspian. You will figure it out." and then Aslan was gone. Still confused, Caspian walked back to the castle, deep in thought. He went straight to his room and slammed his door closed.

"What does he mean? Of course I think about her, she was one of the four that helped get me my rightful throne!" Caspian said to himself.

"And she is your first love." his mind said, but Caspian ignored this.

"I see her when I look at Lilliandil because they have much in common. And it is bad to wonder if I am making the right choice?" Caspian said, pacing. He couldn't think straight. So, he went out into the gardens and sat under a tree. He was deep in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were closed tightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking that if he do that, it would help him get the answer.

"Hello dear." Caspian jumped a bit and opened his eyes.

"Oh, Lilli. You startled me."

"I can see that." she replied, slightly laughing. She took a seat next to him and held his hand. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, darling."

"Caspian, I understand that you want some privacy. But the only way I can help is by knowing."

"I know, but I'm afraid you will get worried."

"Why would I be?"

"It is about Queen Susan." then there was an awkward silence.

"I am not worried Caspian. I know you miss the Pevensies, Queen Susan especially. But you know they cannot return."

"Yes, I do know that. I just need to figure something out."

"All right. Well, do you want to walk through the gardens? Maybe you'll find your answer if you relax a bit."

"Yes, I think that will clear my thoughts." and together, they got up but first went into the castle. They told Ryliza that they would be taking a walk, just in case she got worried. And then they began their peaceful walk.

The gardens were free of gardeners, giving them as much privacy as they want. _(AN:/ don't think of it that way! sickos!) _But soon, she and Caspian were sitting on a marble bench, sitting in silence.

"A few more weeks until the wedding." Lilliandil said shyly, even though she was talking to her future husband.

"I know. I am a little nervous." he said, looking at her.

"Do not worry. I am too." Lilliandil looked deep into his eyes, before closing the gap between them.

At first, he kissed back. But something struck him. That's why he dreams of her still. Why he thinks about her and sees her instead of Lilliandil. But most importantly, why he wonders if he's making the right choice.

Caspian broke away and stood up.

"Caspian? What's wrong?" Lilliandil asked.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't marry you." he said. Lilliandil was quiet, but she didn't look down.

"And why not?" she asked, beginning to smile.

"Because… because…"

"Yes?"

"I do not love you." Caspian thought she would begin to cry, but she didn't. She sat there, smiling.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I love Queen Susan." to this, Lilliandil only smiled more. Now, Caspian was confused.

"Okay, why are you smiling?" Caspian finally asked her.

"Because you realized the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you still love Queen Susan. I've known this ever since I met you. You say you don't love her, but you do."

"So…" Caspian asked, still confused.

"I always knew you loved her. But I knew that you had fallen in love with me. So I stayed by your side until you realized the truth."

"So, you never loved me, like I loved you?"

"Of course I loved you. But I knew what I had to do."

"You are not upset, right?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you."

"Of course, my king."

* * *

AN:/ you guys are real lucky! thank you Artemistmg, Shining Friendship, MyRedPhoenix, itzjess236, Ella Unlimited, and Madmad237! you guys stay up late to read fanfiction? amazing! well, here we are... oh and i forgot that chapter 11 is pretty short, but ends very happy... this isnt the end! i want over 60 (which will be possible) so thank you!

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Home at Last

AN:/ first off, i want to say i LOVE YOU GUYS! you went about ten more than i wanted so thank you! i really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** if i wrote Narnia, i would be rich and dating Skandar Amin Casper Keynes. sadly, i'm not doing either of those! so, i do not own anything!

* * *

The Pevensie kids were walking to the park, enjoying the nice autumn day.

"How long will be there?" Edmund complained.

"Don't complain, Ed. Besides, mum said that we should be home by three." said Peter.

They reached the park and started going around and playing. Susan and Peter were on the swings and they were watching Edmund climb across the monkey-bars. Edmund succeeded and was jumping up and down, throwing his arms up and dancing around, shouting too.

"Good job Ed!" Susan shouted.

"Yeah Ed. You succeeded in a girl's challenge!" Peter yelled, only to be hit by Susan. Edmund glared at Peter and stopped jumping and shouting.

"HEY!" they all looked to the slide, finding Lucy at the end. "Let's play tag." she said. Then they were all running around the park, Peter being "it". Suddenly, there was a giant wind that washed over all of them, stopping them from playing. They all came together and walked towards the swings. And they saw a portal.

"What is that?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know." replied Peter. And then there was another wave of wind. And they all had a feeling of hope.

"Do you think…" Susan started, but her voice faded.

"Maybe." said Edmund.

"There's only one way to find out." Lucy said. And she started running towards it.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted as she chased after her.

"Su!" Edmund followed.

"Ed!" and they all ran into the portal, which closed when Peter went in. They ran out and fell on grass-and each other.

"Susan, get off me!" Edmund shouted.

"Sorry!" Susan said with attitude.

"I can't breathe!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Lu." said Peter, getting up. Soon, they were all up and looking around.

"Are we-" said Susan.

"I think we are." Edmund said, cutting her off.

"Kings and Queens of Narnia." a majestic voice said. They all turned around and smiled.

"Aslan!" they all shouted. They all ran towards him, but Susan was the first to reach him and hug him. Soon, they all were hugging him. Aslan just smiled and laughed.

"What are we doing here Aslan? I thought we are not able to come back." Susan said, once they all pulled away.

"Yes, that may be true. But a problem has occurred."

"What kind of problem? I'm sure King Caspian would have dealt with it." Peter said.

"Yes. But the problem is, is that Caspian has chosen not to take a wife."

"Why? What happened to Lilliandil?" asked Lucy.

"He does not love Lilliandil. He loves someone else." Aslan said, looking at Susan. They other Pevensies followed his gaze and looked at Susan.

"Caspian loves-"

"Yes, he still does. Love can overpower the Deep Magic only if it is proven true."

"But how?" Peter asked. "We've been gone for three years."

"Caspian did not let go of Susan in three years. He has held on to her, even though he was with Lilliandil." Aslan said. The Kings and Queens nodded and looked at him.

"So, does that mean we will stay here? Forever?" Edmund asked.

"We shall see. If the Deep Magic chooses so, you will stay. But we do not know of that just yet. Now, get on my back. It is getting late and you shall stay at Cair Paravel for the night. Tomorrow, we will journey to Caspian's castle." said the Great Lion.

Lucy was in the front, followed by Susan, then Edmund, and finally Peter. The reached Cair Paravel quickly and the Narnians were ecstatic to have the Kings and Queens back home. Their rooms were prepared and they had dinner. After that, they all went to sleep, all awaiting to see Caspian again.

* * *

AN:/ thank you guys sooo much! i feel loved! i want to thank you guys for alerting and reviewing i feel real great!

itzjess236: thanks. as i'm looking over the reviews, people couldnt wait for Susan. and now people wont be able to wait for SUSPIAN. lol

MyRedPhoenix: lol. you just cant wait for anything... lol

Shining Friendship: lol! yeah, that's it. (looks both ways with the edge of eyes) lol. but overall, it concluded to that, which is what everyone wanted, me included.

Madmad237: lol. it was ten o'clock where i live. and i had to go to school! plus take a shower.

dukysuspian: lol! it's not going to end fast. there has to be danger and adventure right?"

Beau-pon: lol, your welcome!

Ella Unlimited: lol! it's not that bad for her. she knew what was gonna happen. she just had to stay with him until he realized it. and if they were getting married, she would have stopped it, and then he would realize it.

Calygirl205: awww, thanks!

DancingInRain: ikr! at first i wanted her to take it offensively, but she's nice and caring.

OK! since you guys got it over 60 and really close ot 70, i want... over 72 reveiws... this will be easy for you guys, right? cuz Susan's back, and this time the whole family comes! OVER 72! it's real simple... im gonna update fast anyway so that's why it's 72 instead of 75...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Seeing Each Other Once Again

AN:/ whew! this is my longest chapter yet! okay, well now we finally have suspian!

**Disclaimer**: i own NOTHING! if i did, Skandar would be my boyfriend.

* * *

The night the Pevensies came back, Lilliandil and Ryliza went back to Ramandu's Island. No one knew about them leaving, except Caspian. When they left, Ryliza was seriously fuming. But she left her sister anyway. Caspian stayed in his room the next day, thinking. Breakfast and lunch were brought to him, but he was going to come for dinner. The sun had begun to set when Trumpkin came into his room.

"I have something to tell you, Trumpkin." Caspian said.

"What may that be?"

"I'm not marrying Lilliandil."

"What! But sire, if you don't marry, you will not have an heir."

"I know that very well Trumpkin. But I do not love Lilliandil. I will not marry someone I have no romantic feelings for."

"Then, is there anyone that you have these "romantic feelings" for?"

"Yes." Caspian said with a sigh and a longing gaze.

"Caspian, I know you miss Queen Susan. But you and everyone else know she cannot come back."

"I know that too. But, I just don't want to forget her." Caspian said looking at his dear friend. Trumpkin nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Well, I need to go back to Cair Paravel. I need to make sure everything is in order and that everything is where it should be." Trumpkin said. Caspian slightly smiled and nodded. Then Trumpkin bowed and left Caspian's room. When he was walking towards his room to get his things, he passed the courtyard. And there, he saw Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old. His eyes widened and he walked up to them. He bowed before them, smiling anyway.

"Beards and breadsticks! It is good to see you again, your majesties."

"Please Trumpkin, no need for bowing or formalities." Peter said.

"Hello DLF." Lucy said, smiling warmly.

"Hello Lucy." Trumpkin said.

"Caspian's not getting married, huh?" Edmund asked.

"Apparently, no." said Trumpkin. He looked at Susan whilst saying this. "But he will be happy to know of your return."

"All right. Thank you Trumpkin."

"You're welcome. May I know where you just came from?"

"Cair Paravel." Susan said.

"Well, that's just uncanny."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I'm getting ready to go there." Trumpkin said. The Pevensies laughed and so did Aslan. Trumpkin bowed and then left.

"My Kings and Queens. You should go see Caspian. He will want to know you are here. I shall speak with you tomorrow." Aslan said, and then he was walking away. The Pevensies watched him disappear and then began talking.

"Do you think we should see him now?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have a feeling Su here doesn't want to see him just yet." Edmund said. Susan glared at him and began blushing.

"I think that too." Lucy and Peter said.

"Well, then let's go!" Edmund said.

"NO! Not yet!" Susan said.

"Well, we're going to see him whether you like it or not." Edmund said, grabbing both of her hands and pulling her to Caspian's room. Lucy and Peter just followed, slightly laughing. Susan was glaring at Edmund. "Dear sister this is what we call sweet revenge." he told her. She struggled to get out of his grip, actually begging for her not to see him just yet. And then Edmund let go.

"Prat!" Susan said, and Edmund just smiled.

"Well, I still want to see Caspian." Lucy said. Peter and Edmund agreed.

"Well, you three go on. I'll see him at dinner." said Susan.

"Caspian will be wondering why you didn't come to see him. I think you should- Caspian!" Lucy said. Susan and Peter turned around and saw Caspian standing there. His eyes were wide, yet shining with happiness.

"Caspian!" Lucy shouted again and then ran towards him. She gave him a hug and he hugged back. Peter and Edmund waited for Lucy to let go and they shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Caspian." Peter said.

"I'm really glad to see you, King Peter." Caspian said.

"Please, we're friends." Peter said. Caspian smiled then shook Edmund's hand.

"How's it going, brother?" Edmund asked, smiling as he said it.

Caspian chuckled. "I am faring well. You?"

"I am doing the same." Edmund said.

"Caspian, you will be so happy to see-" Lucy started and then turned around to find her sister. "Susan?"

"Oh, great… she left." Edmund said. Peter looked at Caspian, and saw that distant sad look on Caspian's face. He knew that face; he always saw it on Susan.

"I guess she's tired. And she's just roaming around, looking for the room we had three years ago." Peter said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled.

"Your rooms are in fine care and you are free to go to them now. New clothes shall be sent to your rooms and I will see you at dinner in fifteen minutes." Caspian said. They thanked him and then went to their rooms.

Caspian's heart was beating fast. Susan was here in the castle. Either that or seeing the Pevensies again was an entire dream. But that didn't matter, what mattered now was that he needed to get ready.

Susan was in the library, getting a book. She wanted to see Caspian, really badly. But she wanted them to be alone. She didn't want her siblings there when she saw him. But that didn't matter. All that mattered to her was that Caspian still loved her. Then she heard someone come in.

"Susan?"

It was Lucy.

"Yes?" Susan asked.

"Why did you leave? I think Caspian was really happy to see you!"

"Sorry. But I told you I didn't want to see him yet." Susan said. Lucy looked at Susan and sighed.

"Well, you're coming to dinner right; it's in less than fifteen minutes."

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Did you find your room?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause I can't find mine. Help me?"

Susan smiled at Lucy. "Of course I'll help you." And with a book in her hand, Susan and Lucy went to find her room. After finding Lucy's room, Susan went to her both found new sets of clothing, as Caspian had promised. They both took a quick bath and then put on the new dresses Caspian gave to them. And they both set out for the dining room.

Caspian was already there waiting, and he smiled when he saw Susan. Susan saw him looking at her, and blushed deeply. Lucy was watching the two gazes and rolled her eyes and went to her seat. Susan took her place next to Caspian, as Lucy sat next to her.

"It is good to see you again, Queen Susan." Caspian told her as they waited for Edmund and Peter.

"It is good to see you, King Caspian." she replied, smirking. They were both supposed to NOT use formalities, but Caspian started it.

"I hope you like the dresses I gave to you." Caspian said, telling both of them.

"I absolutely love them Caspian!" Lucy said.

"Go ahead, Lu. Give us some twirls in your new dress." Susan said. And then Lucy got up and straightened out her dress. And she began twirling around the dining room. Susan was smiling widely and Caspian was chuckling. The door opened and Lucy bumped into Peter.

"Whoa, Lu. You look amazing, but don't get too carried away." Peter said.

"Pete, I'm sixteen. I think I can choose what I can do and what I cannot do." Lucy said and walked to her seat. Peter was speechless. Susan and Caspian were laughing and then Edmund came in.

"Peter, really? I heard what Lucy said and you can't come up with anything. Shameful." and Edmund walked to his seat, which was across form Lucy. Peter was still speechless, and Lucy, Caspian, and Susan were laughing. But then Peter took his seat next to Caspian and they began to eat. Dinner went by quickly. It was full of laughter and chatting. Susan glanced over at Caspian a few times, and he to her. There were times when they caught each other's gazes, but both looked away. Dinner ended and all went to their rooms. All except Susan. She went outside to the gardens, looking out over a water fountain. She smiled and recalled the times she sat out here with Caspian, talking into the night. But then she got up and headed to her room.

In order to get to her room, she had to pass by the library. As she was getting closer to the library, she saw the door open. She didn't think of who it was at first, until she saw the outfit. She shook her head, and kept walking. But then she stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't just someone. It was _THE_ someone. She knew it was him, she would recognize him anywhere. This was her chance, her chance to fully greet him.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted. And he stopped. He slowly turned, around. It _was_ him. He smiled and ran to her. He embraced her, which she hesitated to at first, but then hugged back. He buried his head into her hair, and she stroked his hair. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Now, I can properly greet you." he whispered into her ear. She shivered at his words, his thick accent sweet and melodious. She pulled back and looked up at him; she looked deep into his dark brown eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. This is what they wanted to do in a long time. They kissed each other slowly, but passionately. Just as it was about to deepen, Susan pulled back.

"No, we shouldn't have done that." she said.

"Why not?"

"I… don't know. I mean, I liked the kiss. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"I might not stay. You can't wait for me."

"No…"

"I might not stay. And if I don't, you'll have to marry Lilliandil."

"I will not marry someone I do not love them." he said, putting a hand to her cheek.

"You won't have an heir if I leave. No one could provide an heir to you besides Lilliandil if I'm gone." Caspian looked into her eyes. They were filled with pain. And tears were beginning to form.

"I will not marry." Caspian said.

"You need to Caspian. I know you love me, Caspian. I love you too. But we don't know how long I have."

"I won't let you go."

"You're making this harder as it is. We don't know how long I can stay." tears were falling.

"No, no. Don't say that." he said wiping away her tears.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." and Susan pulled away from him and ran to her room.

"Susan!" he shouted. He thought about running after her, but stayed put. She needed time alone. She needed to think. Plus, they both need their sleep.

* * *

AN:/ and there you have it! suspian! even though it seems a bit sad. but still, SUSPIAN! thank you guys for reviewing and alerting!

MyRedPhoenix: hey, youre first again. lol. they are back, they are back. this is a nice way to make your day better.

Shining Friendship: lol! thanks for calling this the best chapter.

Amazed Lily: so far, everyone's glad theyre back.

Beau-pon: welcome!

BeatnikFreak: ordered Suspian? wish granted.

Jazmine Cullen: everyone has been waiting for this moment.

Ladytiger14: i agree with you on susan and caspain, but i already know what im going to do with edmund's love life.

okay, thank you once again! i'll remind you once again, i have everything planned out. i have things up to chapter 40 planned out... so yeah.. i want over 82 reviews! OVER 82!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Time Alone

AN:/ this is the longest chapter in my story! omg!

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Chronicles of Narnia. or else i would be filthy rich and possible, maybe dating Skandar Keynes.

* * *

Everyone by now was in their beds, and so was Susan. She ran all the way to her room, tears falling down her cheeks. She slammed her door closed and sat on the floor. She wiped her tears away and soon, the crying ceased. She looked around her room and got up. She saw that her bow and arrows for Father Christmas were in her room. So if she got hers, Peter and Lucy should have gotten theirs too. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens and took a deep breath. She looked up into the night sky, slightly smiling. She always loved Narnia at sunrise, sunset, and night. But she preferred night. That was when she could see the stars shine their brightest. There was an oncoming draft and she went back into her room. She closed and locked the balcony doors and got ready for bed. She drew herself a bath and undressed. She stepped into the delightfully warm water, relaxing into it. She let all of her problems go, thinking about one thing: Caspian. She of course wanted to be with him and spend all of the time she had left with him, but she couldn't hold herself to do it. Susan was worried that if she got too close again, she wouldn't be able to take it if they left. But she just thought about Caspian, how good it felt to kiss him again. How good it was to be in his embrace and feel his warmth. She was pulled back from these thoughts when she remembered she had to go to bed. She got up and dried herself, wrapping a towel around her body. Then she let the water in the drain and put on a nightgown. She brushed her hair and lied down on the bed. And soon, she fell asleep.

Susan woke up early the next morning. It was sunrise, one of her favorite times of the day. By that time, only servants and maids were up. So, she got up from her comfy bed and picked out a light purple dress. Susan looked at the dress, deep in thought. _He was able to keep this? _she thought. It was the same dress from three years ago. She just couldn't believe it. Yet, she smiled and put the dress on. Surprisingly, the dress still fitted her, it fitted her perfectly. She braided half of her hair while the rest fell down her back. Susan then fixed her bed, not wanting to bother the maids. But eventually, they were going to come in and clean the room, and then change the mattresses. She wrote a note letting everyone know that she didn't run off. She was just going to practice her archery. Susan finished and set the note on the desk. She grabbed her cloak, along with her bow and arrows and exited her room.

She said good morning to everyone she passed. She walked to the kitchen first and grabbed a red apple. Just then, the chef came in.

"Your majesty, good morning." he said.

"Good morning." she replied.

"Are you eating breakfast, your majesty? It looks like you are going somewhere."

"No, I'm not eating. Sorry."

"It is perfectly fine. Would you like me to pack you a lunch?"

"Yes, please."

The chef nodded and made a basket. "In there should be some fruits, some sandwiches, and a bottle of spiced wine." he said, giving her the basket.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, your majesty." he bowed.

And Susan left the kitchen. She made her way outside and smiled. The day was beautiful, even though it was still sunrise. There was a gentle breeze playing with her hair. She made her way to the stables and found her horse next to Desterier. She gently patted him and gave him her leftover apple. Then she walked over to her horse, Felicia.

"Hello Felicia." Susan said, patting her neck. "Let's go for a ride."

Felicia wasn't a talking horse, but she listened very well. Susan would talk to her, expressing her feelings. But when Susan would ask questions, Felicia would snort if she agreed, and stay silent when she disagreed. Susan put the saddle and everything on Felicia. Susan put on her cloak and then put her quiver on her back, along with her bow. Susan made sure the basket of food was strapped securely. She mounted her horse and then led Felicia outside, and they were off. They rode into the main courtyard, where the first battle of the Narnian Revolution began. People waved to her as she passed, and she waved back. But not many people knew that Caspian was watching her leave.

It was eight in the morning when she reached the Narnian Forests. She rode past the trees, which greeted her with flower petals flowing around her. She smiled even more. Then she saw a few petals take form and follow along with her. She looked around her, seeing dryads of all kinds take shape before her, guiding her safely. She also saw some Narnians, who bowed and waved to her. She nodded and smiled warmly at them. Further and further she and her companions went into the forest. They stopped when they found a great plain of grass and an ancient building. Aslan's How.

"Thank you, so much for your protection and guidance." Susan said to the dryads.

"It has been an honor guiding you, Queen Susan." one said. And then, they went back into the forests. She dismounted and tied Felicia to a tree. She walked over the plain of grass, feeling relaxed. No one seemed to be around, so she set up some targets. She finally got them set and walked away from them. Susan thought that fifty feet away was good and took her quiver and bow off her. She took off her cloak and laid it on the grass. On top of her cloak was the basket. She picked up her bow and took out an arrow from her quiver. She notched it in her bow and inhaled. She drew back the string, and let her mind go blank. All she focused on was the red circle in the center. As she exhaled, she let the arrow go and watched it fly.

_**THWANG!**_

It hit dead center, just as she wanted it.

"Hello, your majesty." someone said. Susan turned around and smiled even more. Glenstorm and Trufflehunter came walking out of the How.

"Hello Glenstorm. Hello Trufflehunter. It's good to see you again." Susan said warmly.

"We are honored to see you again, your majesty." the badger said.

"Did you come alone?" Glenstorm asked, concerned.

"I am here alone, but I did not come alone. The dryads guided me safely."

"Dryads are so kind and generous." Trufflehunter said.

"So, my liege, how is your archery?" Glenstorm asked.

"It has been a while since I practiced, but so far I am doing well."

"Well, we shall leave you to your peace and let you practice." Glenstorm said.

"Call our names if you need anything." said Trufflehunter.

"All right. Thank you." The two Narnians bowed and left her to her peace. But then she saw some other Narnians come out and stand on guard. She smiled and continued. Every time she shot her arrows, it hit dead center. The guards were eagerly watching, clapping every single time. Soon, she stopped her archery and called out for Glenstorm.

"Your majesty?"

"Can I borrow some Narnians? I want to practice sword fighting." she said.

"By all means, go ahead. Do you need a sword?"

"No thank you. I have one." she told him.

"All right."

So Susan got her sword from Felicia and she versed a few Narnians. Not expecting how good she would be, they went easy on her. Glenstorm stayed as well, making sure the Gentle Queen would not get hurt, even if it were an accident. Surprisingly, she was very skilled with a sword. The Narnians no longer fought her easily, but they watched what they were doing. Even Glenstorm was surprised. Soon after, it was lunch. She took a break and so did the Narnians she fought. She ate outside, enjoying the tranquility of the place. She gave some of the apples that were packed to Felicia, and saved another for later. She had two six inch subs packed; she only at one of them. She took a drink of her spiced wine and relaxed. All her tight muscles loosened a bit, and she felt better. After she finished, she strapped the basket to Felicia and went back to her archery. No guard came out after lunch, which left her to her privacy. She shot her arrows once more, getting bullseye each time. She kept doing this until three. That was when her mind began to wander.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She was teaching the Narnians how to shoot an arrow, getting ready for the upcoming battles. Yet, none had hit telemarine mannequin. That was until one had hit it._

"_Nice shot. Which one of you-"_

"_Thank you, your majesty." Caspian said from behind. All turned around and looked at him. He was holding a crossbow in his hands. "I thought you could use some help." he said, walking to stand next to Susan._

"_Things are well in hand, thank you." she said._

"_I didn't mean to suggest otherwise." he assured her._

"_I suppose you could do better." Susan said, somewhat flirting with him._

"_Pick a target." he said, putting another arrow into his crossbow._

"_Do you see that pine cone?" Susan asked._

"_No problem." he said, aiming already. But Susan caught that he was looking at the wrong pine cone._

"_Uh. That one." Susan said. She came up close and adjusted the crossbow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caspian look at her. He looked at the pine cone she was talking about._

"_Are you sure that is not an acorn?" he asked her, jokingly._

"_Too far for you?" she asked, smiling. He looked at her and slightly raised his eyebrows, also smiling. Then he focused on the pine cone. He let go and they watched the arrow fly. It missed by an inch. _

"_Not bad." Susan said and Caspian let out a small sigh._

"_Well, I was trained by the finest in the Telemarine Army."_

"_Well, if that's the best they got, we might stand a chance after all." She said as she pulled out an arrow and got her bow set. He watched her and she let the arrow fly. The pine cone fell to the ground. _

_When the pine cone hit the floor, they both saw a Telemarine watching them. They looked at each other and quickly set up their bows. They both shot an arrow towards him, but missed._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Susan grew teary at this thought. She remembered it so vividly, like it was just yesterday. She remembered all their memories together. A tear ran down her face, but she had a sad smile. She couldn't get close to Caspian, not again. Because this time, she might have to leave again and she won't be able to take it. She will be a wreck back at England.

But she ignored the thought of being back in England and continued shooting. Every shot was a bullseye. Soon, those dead center hits were going off to the sides. Then it began hitting the outer circles. And then she would miss completely.

Susan put her bow down and headed to the targets. She took out her arrows and she placed them in her quiver once she walked back to her bow. She sat down on the grass, right on her cloak. And right there, she began to cry.

* * *

Glenstorm and Trufflehunter were watching the Gentle Queen from afar. They watched her cry, both doing nothing to comfort her.

"Shouldn't we go and comfort her?" the loyal badger asked.

"Nay. Let her majesty be. She will collect herself on her own." Glenstorm wisely said.

"Then what do we do? We cannot just leave her crying."

"Do not worry kind badger. For his majesty is coming and will try to restore peace between them."

"Which "highness"? King Peter, King Caspian or King Edmund?"

"Trufflehunter." Glenstorm said in a grave tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. But I was just wondering." he said as they walked deeper into the How.

"I know, I know."

* * *

Susan let her tears fall down her face, only to roughly wipe them away. She always thought about him. Every second of every day. Anywhere she was he was in her thoughts. She would always think of the memories they shared. Then it was all thrown away.

_CRACK!_

Susan immediately got up and took an arrow out of her quiver. She set her bow and was ready to strike anything. She watched her surroundings, making sure it was clear of enemies.

"Who's there?" she shouted. Nothing, or no one, answered. It was complete silence. Susan knew this was no trick. Someone _was _out there. And they were NOT going to make this easy.

"Show yourself!" she shouted, getting close to her sword. It took a while for the person to show. Slowly, someone came out from behind a tree, along with a horse. Susan recognized who it was instantly. It was Caspian and Desterier. Caspian was in normal garments. Actually, it was the clothes he wore the first day they met.

Caspian didn't know she would be here, and he certainly thought that she would have gone back by now. He just assumed that she would have gone to Cair Paravel to practice. But he guessed wrong. He was completely amazed by how she looked. Her light purple dress flowed around her, like all of her dresses do, and it fitted her perfectly. The bodice hugged her form, showing off the curves that he so badly wanted to touch. Her dark brown hair danced around her, the wind gently playing with it. Even though tears streaked her face, he still thought she was beautiful.

Susan was shocked to see Caspian. She lowered her bow and put the arrow back in her quiver. She looked at him once in a while, looking away when he looked at her. She was still shocked to see him here, but then she felt embarrassed because he saw her cry. There was a long, awkward silence between them.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." Caspian said, tying Desterier next to Felicia.

"Good afternoon, my King." Susan said, slightly bowing. Caspian didn't like the thought of her bowing to him. It was he who should be bowing.

"Are you practicing your archery?" he asked, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Well, I was. But I decided to take a break. What are you here for?"

"I intend on speaking to Glenstorm. I must tell him about my, ahem, cancelled wedding."

"Oh, all right. Go on ahead. They are inside." Susan finished. Caspian nodded and began walking to the How. He walked closer to her than she had expected, and it was close enough to feel him brush against her. He took in her perfume scent, as she took in his scent.

As Caspian was out of sight, Susan felt her face get hot and red. Susan put the targets back and got ready to leave. She put on her cloak and put her quiver and bow over her back. She put away the targets and walked to Felicia. She untied her horse and went through the basket. She pulled out the leftover apple and gave it to Desterier. He munched on it, and she smiled. She putted his neck and mounted her horse. Just then, Caspian, Glenstorm, and Trufflehunter came out. They all noticed Susan on the grey horse; she was checking to see if she had forgotten anything. Caspian watched her every move, not even noticing Trufflehunter was trying to get his attention. Susan looked over her shoulder and smiled. She waved goodbye and then pulled her hood over her head. Susan took the reins and rode off to the Telemarine Castle.

* * *

AN:/ omg! i want to thank you guys soo much for reviewing and alerting! being close to one hundred makes me feel special!

MyRedPhoenix: yeah, but think about it. if she gets too close and then realizes she must go, she'll totally be broken... and lol.

Jazmine Cullen: like i said to MyRedPhoenix, if she got too close, and then has to leave, she wouldnt be able to hold the pain.

HP585: aww thanks! but i like reviews... lol!

Madmad237: thanks! everyone's waiting for updates!

Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat: lol! yeah, peter needed to get treeted sometime... even if it is a girl 4 years younger than him. lol

pinkchik08: awww! thank you. that made my day better.

Shining Friendship: =)... how did i get the feeling someone would cry? lol. but thank you!

DancingInRain: lol, thanks! :)

darkwolf76: maybe... or maybe not... (evil laugh) you'll have to wait and see. but thank you!

BeatnikFreak: aw, thank you! even though i dont know what encapsulated means. but thank you! lol :)

Amazed Lily:OMG! ikr! lol thanks!

g-c003: you guys are making me smile like crazy by saying my suspian story is the best on fanfiction.

having all these reviews makes me sooo happy! i really love it! thank you! okay, seeing as you all love my story, let's try to get over **99**! **OVER 99 REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Anything

AN:/ hello! well, here's chapter 14... there's a little fighting in this one. and we have a little suspian in here. like you people want, they face their fears and just spend the most that they can.

Disclaimer: i do not own this! i only own the plot! that's it! i do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Skandar Keynes...

* * *

Caspian watched as she rode away into the distance.

"You really love her, do you not?" Glenstorm asked. Caspian looked at the centaur and nodded.

"But what of Lilliandil, your highness?" asked Trufflehunter.

"She helped me realize the truth. She helped me realize that I love Queen Susan." Caspian answered. Glenstorm looked at the King, deep in thought.

"You know the stars tell me things. For example, when it will rain. Or when someone will pass." Glenstorm said.

"What are you saying?" asked Caspian.

"They also gossip. Just last night, the stars told me who will be with Queen Susan."

"Who will she be with?" Caspian asked, a little faster than they thought.

"They did not say much. Only that he is courageous, kind, loving, caring, brave, and has a good heart."

"Many men have those qualities." Caspian said.

"Like Reepicheep." Trufflehunter said.

Caspian chuckled as Glenstorm said, "He is not a man, he is a mouse."

"But he had the spirit of a man. He could do what any man could do, even more."

"Well, I'm sorry. But I must be off. I shall see you soon." said Caspian.

"Goodbye, your highness." they said as Caspian mounted Desterier. He waved goodbye and left.

As Caspian left, Trufflehunter asked, "What else would the man do?"

"He would do anything. He would risk his life for her. Do anything to make sure she is safe."

"Wouldn't King-"

"Yes, dear badger. They shall be together."

Caspian rode as fast as he could to the castle. He wanted to talk things out with Susan. He wanted to tell her that no matter what, they would be together. He would make things work; he would make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. By the time he reached the castle, the sun was setting. Purple streaks decorated the sky, and the sky was turning pink. By the entrance, he found Lucy pacing.

"Caspian!" she shouted.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Susan. Have you seen Susan?" she panicked.

"You mean she is not here?"

"No. She should have been. Nightfall is upon us and she is not back!" Caspian began to worry. Susan left before him and should have been there a while ago. _But in the forest, there are still those who oppose my rule, and who oppose her for helping me._ _So if she is not here_, he thought, _she must be in_ _trouble_.

"Lucy, get your brothers and then stay inside. Hurry!" Caspian ordered. But Lucy left when he had said "brothers". She didn't return with them when the brothers came out.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"Your sister, I fear is in grave danger." and the brothers acted immediately. The Kings of Old got on their horses and rode off quickly. They searched the forests, not finding anything. They searched up until it was dark. That's when they spotted smoke. They all looked at each other. They knew it was no Narnian. It was a trap, a trap set by the Telemarines.

"This is a trap, set for you, Caspian." Peter warned.

"I know. But it is the only way to get Susan back." Caspian said.

"They should be asleep by now. So we can go get her." Edmund said.

"No!" the elder Kings said.

"It may be a trick. Just because the smoke is light, doesn't mean they are asleep. They might ambush us." Peter said.

"It is either that, or they kill your sister." Caspian said in a grave tone. They grew silent and looked at each other.

"Let's look at what we are dealing with." Edmund said.

Peter and Caspian nodded and they tied their horses to the tress and hid behind bushes. There, they saw a camp of at least thirty men. Caspian spotted Susan against a tree with her hands and feet tied and her mouth covered. Her cheek was really red, from being slapped. Her hair was completely down and it covered her face. In different spots were blood stains and cuts. Her bow and arrows were by a different tree a few feet away from her, but not close enough to get with her feet. Caspian felt like getting up to help her but Peter and Edmund knew what he was going to do and held him down.

"What do we do?" Edmund asked.

"Okay, well. Here's an idea. Edmund, you go untie Susan and Caspian and I will hold them off." Peter said.

"That will do." Caspian said.

"All right. Ready, GO!" Peter said.

They got up from their hiding spots and charged. Peter let out a battle cry and the men noticed. They drew their swords and charged as well. Then there was a clang of swords. Susan's head snapped up and she looked around. She muffled out noises once she saw Caspian. There then was a clang close to her and she looked to her side. There, Edmund was fighting his way to her and killed the man he was fighting. He made his way to Susan and untied her.

"You okay, Su?' Edmund shouted over the clang of swords.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Susan replied was she was released.

When she got up, Edmund joined the fight and Susan got her bow and arrows. She quickly put her quiver over her back and saw a man charging towards her. The man swung his sword but she ducked and turned. She slammed an arrow in his back and pulled it out. She grabbed her bow and notched it. She let the arrow fly and it hit a man. She stabbed an arrow into one and threw it into another. Everyone was in a battle. Peter and Edmund fought side by side as Caspian was dealing with the leader. Susan saw men come up from behind Edmund and Peter and ran. She ran to the mean and struck. She hit them with her bow and kicked a man down. She stabbed him and threw her arrow. She ran again to other men. Caspian still fought the leader. But then the man tripped him and Caspian fell to the floor. Just as the man was about to strike, an arrow hit him. The man fell and Caspian looked towards Susan. She looked as fierce as ever. As Caspian got up, Susan received a slash on her back. She screamed and pushed an arrow into the man's chest. She pulled the arrow out and kicked the man down. She threw that arrow and caused a man to fall. And soon, all of them were dead. Peter and Edmund looked around, looking at the men that lie before them. But Caspian went straight to Susan.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't think so."

"Where does it hurt?"

"It's fine. Thank you."

"I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. I will always take care for you. I will do anything for you."

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and they kissed each other passionately. Peter and Edmund were looking around, trying not to watch them kiss. Yet, they were smirking. Caspian's arms snaked around her waist as hers went around his neck. Caspian pulled Susan closer, deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced, exploring the other's mouth. Susan's hand went through Caspian's hair, and he gave a small moan. Susan smiled against the kiss. They stayed like this for a while and finally they pulled back for air. They were breathing hard and Susan's lips were swollen.

"Finally, they're done. I thought they were going to swallow each other's face." Edmund whispered. Peter smiled and playfully pushed his brother.

"Well, they are two people in love. They can't help it." Peter whispered back.

"Yeah, but can't they wait until they're in private?" Peter gave a small laugh and shook his head. But his laughter disappeared. All of a sudden, Susan fainted in Caspian's arms.

"Susan." was all Caspian could say.

"Are you that bad of a kisser?" Edmund asked, still joking.

"Ed not now." Peter said.

"Blood. She's bleeding, Peter." Caspian said.

"Get her to Cair Paravel, fast." Peter ordered.

"But what about you?" Caspian as he picked Susan up bridal style.

"We are going to get Lucy. We can't wait to until morning to bring her." Edmund said as he and Peter mounted. Caspian put Susan in front of him on Desterier.

"What about Felicia?" Caspian asked, referring to Susan's horse. He had a soft side for animals.

"We will take her with us. Now go! We are losing time!" Peter said. And they all rode separate ways.

* * *

AN:/ hello one and all! thank you guys for reading and reviewing and alerting! i really appreciate it. but if you are reading and really like it, have some time to review! if you like my story that much, please review! it makes me happy and helps me update faster.

Shining Friendship: thanks. lol. in life, like movie-verse, i wish they were together. like honestly, every time i see Lilliandil, i flip out because of SUSPIAN! but you'll see what happens next...

MyRedPhoenix: lol! yeah, i just added the swordfighting bit for fun. you'll see how real good she fights later on. lol, you always seem to be hyper.

Ella Unlimited: lol. thanks. as long as you were able to enjoy and review, that's fine. i actually wish i was there. lol

Jazmine Cullen: they should talk! but i made them shy... werent they kinda shy in Prince Caspian. if not here's shy Susan and shy Caspian.

Madmad237: lol! yeah, well i finish my homework in study hall so i have time.

Amazed Lily: lol thanks. Trufflehunter was originally supposed to be Reepicheep, but then after seeing the movie i had to change it.

Renne Sheek: aww thank you!

g-c003: thank you. dryads are interesting and cool. lol!

thank you guys soo much! i really appreciate it. this time, i want over 105. if you can do that, i'll be really happy. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Confessions

AN:/ another one of those long chapters! hope you enjoy! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Skandar Keynes!:( i only own the plot!

* * *

Caspian rode as fast as he could all the way to Cair Paravel. It was late at night and Susan unconscious. He didn't want to lose Susan, not again. He reached the Narnian Castle in an hour and got off Desterier. The servants took his horse to the stables as he rushed into the castle. A maid saw that he was carrying an unconscious queen and the worried look on his face. Immediately, she guided him to a room and called for the nurse. The maid opened the door and told Caspian to lie her down on the bed. As the maid went to get some towels and warm, the nurse came in.

"She is bleeding." Caspian said as the maid came in with a basin full of warm water. The nurse nodded and looked towards the maid. The maid also nodded and left the room.

"Have the queen sitting upright." the nurse told Caspian. He did as told and gently lifted Susan. There, they found a cut on Susan's dress. It seemed to go through all the layers. The nurse lifted the tear and found a cut on Susan's back. The cut was underneath her shoulder blade, going from one side to the other. Caspian winced at the sight of this, not wanting to see his queen hurt. The nurse nodded and told Caspian to let her lie back down. He lied Susan down gently and waited. The nurse lifted the bottom of Susan's dress up to her knee. Caspian closed his eyes for a moment, shuddering. The nurse checked both legs, and found a long gash on Susan's left leg. It was long, from her knee to her ankle. Then the maid came in. The maid came in as the nurse was covering Susan's legs.

"Well, the good news is, is that these cuts are not deep. As long as we clean them out fast, she will be safe." the nurse said.

"And the bad news?" Caspian asked.

"She has lost much blood. She will not die, but it will take a while for her to recover. Her majesty must rest." the maid answered as she handed the nurse some vials.

"But she will be all right?"

"Yes." the nurse said.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Would you like me to show you a room?" the maid asked.

"Yes, please." and Caspian kissed Susan's forehead and left. He thanked the maid and then waited by the entrance for the Pevensies. He waited a long time, soon, sleep took over.

He awoke to someone shaking him. Caspian opened his eyes and found Edmund holding a bucket of water.

"What's that for?" Caspian asked.

"I was going to dump cold water on you so you can wake up, and so I could laugh. But I guess I don't need it now." Edmund said disappointed.

"What time is it?" Caspian asked, getting up.

"Pass midnight. We come about an hour ago."

"Where are your siblings?"

"In their rooms. They should be asleep."

"What about you?'

"I'm not tired. And, I'm worried about Susan more than anyone else. Well, besides you." Caspian saw the young King's eyes glisten.

"How is she?"

"She has a cut on her back underneath her shoulder blade and a long gash on her left leg." Caspian said. Edmund's eyes widened.

"But they are not deep. She is just fine." Caspian reassured Edmund. Edmund relaxed a bit and looked at Caspian.

"You should… probably go to sleep. We have something to tell Lucy." Edmund said.

"All right. Good night, Edmund. You get some sleep too."

"All right. Good night." and they each went to their bedrooms.

That morning, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy net in the library.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well, on Susan's way back, she was kidnapped. She was at Aslan's How, practicing her archery. The only reason I was there was because-"

"He's stalking Susan." Edmund joked. He got hit on the head by Lucy.

"No." Caspian said, blushing a bit. "I was there because I needed to tell Glenstorm about the… cancelled wedding."

"Wait, I have a question." Edmund said. "Why would you give up on a beautiful woman like Lilliandil?" and then he got a smack on the head and a punch at his arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Well, I punched you because it's Caspian's choice for who he marries, not yours. And besides, he loves Susan." Lucy said.

"And I smacked you on the head because you're a dimwit." said Peter.

"Anyway, she left a few minutes after I came-"

"You made her feel awkward."

"Stop interrupting, Ed!" Lucy shouted.

"As I was saying, she left a few minutes after I came. After speaking to Glenstorm, I left. When I reached the castle, you were pacing. That's when I figured Susan was in trouble. When your brothers and I saw smoke in the air, we knew it was a trap set for me."

"I guess people still know you have feelings for Susan." Lucy said.

"I guess so. But then we attacked. Edmund untied Susan from her binds-"

"How many men were there?" Lucy interrupted.

"Uhh… there were thirty men to the most." Peter answered.

"THIRTY MEN AGAINST FOUR? Do you know how crazy that is?" Lucy shouted.

"It was the only way to save your sister." Caspian said. Lucy looked at him, and calmed down.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, there was a small battle, but we eventually won." Caspian finally finished. He relaxed into his chair. He was tired of being interrupted.

"And after killing them all, Caspian and Susan kissed, which lasted _longer_ than Pete and I thought." Edmund smirked. Caspian turned pink as Peter and Edmund laughed and Lucy awed.

"But then Susan fainted because she lost a lot of blood." Caspian said.

"Is she all right?" Lucy and Edmund asked at the same time.

"She is fine. You can see her now if you want."

And with that said, both Lucy and Edmund got up and ran straight towards the door, knocking down the chairs they were sitting on in the process. They were pushing each other, trying to get to Susan first. They got to the door and they both squeezed through it.

"Ed!" Lucy shouted as the squished through the open door. And they raced once again, giving both Caspian and Peter a reason to smile.

Peter looked at Caspian and said, "Susan really missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was really torn up when we left. She was devastated when she heard about Lilliandil." Peter said. The color drained from Caspian's face and Peter noticed.

"But then she felt better. She came out of her room more often and spent more time with us."

"She did not come to you for anything?"

Peter nodded and said, "She hid her feelings from us for a while. But soon, she got to her senses and came to us."

"She wanted to forget. Forget about Narnia, Aslan. She wanted to forget it all. Even you." he continued. "But she couldn't. Narnia is her heart. It's everything for her. But now, she's afraid to go back."

"Go back? What do you mean?"

"Aslan said we might go back to England. And if we do, she'll break again. But this time she'll be heartbroken for good." Peter said, relaxing into his chair. "But with possibilities like this, I would say we are staying here."

"I certainly hope that you do stay." Caspian sighed. Peter nodded and looked at Caspian.

"You really love my sister, don't you?"

Caspian looked at Peter and quietly said, "Yes."

"I don't blame you. Susan has had many suitors back at England."

"What!" Caspian exclaimed. Peter looked at Caspian, who turned pink at his sudden outburst.

"Yeah. But she had no interest. Her heart settled for one person and one person only."

"Me?" Caspian asked. Peter nodded and got up. He headed towards the door but stopped when he reached it.

"And Caspian."

"Yes, Peter?"

"If we do stay, keep the kissing down." Peter smirked. Caspian couldn't help but smile and then Peter went to see Susan.

Caspian stayed there for a while, thinking about what Peter had said. _Did she really miss me?_ he thought. That was all he could think about. He ended up staying there for a few hours, before checking on Susan. He didn't intend to stay there for a long time, but time escaped him. He walked all the way to Susan's room, hoping that her sibling were not there at the moment. When he approached the door, he just stood there. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a soft voice said. Caspian entered the room silently and looked around. Susan was lying down on the bed, reading. She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. He did as told and she closed the book. He sat down in a chair that was set next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Caspian asked.

"I'm fine. I feel okay, but I cannot do much for a while." Susan replied. "And thank you, for coming back to save me." she smiled.

"Like I said, I would do anything for you." he replied cheekily. She laughed a bit and looked down at her hands.

"What took you so long to some here and see me?" she questioned.

"Well, I uh… I was in the library, thinking about what Peter had told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, he said that you missed me when you were in England."

"He did what?" she asked, suddenly turning pink.

"He said that you missed me and was upset to have to leave Narnia. And he mentioned that you were devastated when you heard about Lilliandil." he said the star's name quietly, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, yes I was upset to have to leave my home. But hearing that you and Lilliandil fell in love, broke my heart. I then didn't want to believe in Narnia. But I always did."

"He also said that you didn't go to them for help. But when you finally did, everything was fine. But why didn't you go to them?"

"I couldn't. It hurt more than I had expected. I couldn't speak of it, because if I did, I would just start crying in front of them. I didn't want to cry every single time I remembered the subject. But that's what got me to go to them." Susan said. She looked up at him. "What else did he mention?"

"He also said that you had many suitors." Caspian said, tightly gripping the bed sheets.

"He did what!"

"Is it true?" Caspian asked, gripping the bed sheets even tighter.

"Yes." she noticed Caspian gripping the sheets. "Are you jealous?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, putting on an amused smile.

"Why would I be jealous?" Caspian played along.

"Because there were some men that were good-looking."

"What?"

"Yes, there were some. But they never caught my eye."

"You had your heart set out for me." Caspian said.

Susan looked at him, her cheeks turning pink.

"Do you still?"

Susan looked at him with passionate eyes. "Yes."

Caspian let a relieved sigh and Susan laughed. Soon, they were both laughing.

"Susan." Caspian said, looking into her ocean blue eyes when they calmed down.

"Yes?"

"I love you." he said.

Susan smiled. "I love you."

* * *

AN:/ hello! thank you guys soo much for the reviews and the alerts! i really appreciate it!

itzjess236: lol, calm down... lol

MyRedPhoenix: aww thanks! :)

Shining Friendship: lol. you would think that peter would freak out, but no. no he didnt. he just smirked like crazy, which is something edmund would do. he spends too much time with edmund. lol

: thank you. everyone hopes that.

Artemistmg: not really. it's not that weird. i guess the Battle of Anvard was in the books right? i didnt read the books sadly... so yeah. Ed doesnt know when to stop, but that's why i love SKANDAR! and that's fine. as long as you were able to review and enjoy, it's okay.

Jazmine Cullen: thanks. it's like in Prince Caspian when caspian saved her. he'll always be there to keep her sage.

Amazed Lily: lol. you and everyone else cant wait.

roserose12345: thanks. i actually update every night so... lol... expect one to come everyday...

okay... well, i want over 110 reviews this time. it should be pretty easy. but over 110. 

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	16. Revenge

AN:/ another long chapter! chpaters from now on will be looongg!

**Disclaimer:** i sadly do not own Chronicles of Narnia, that belongs to C.S. Lewis. and i sadly do not own Skandar Keynes, for if i did, i would be happy and wouldnt be updating this super fast.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the Pevensies had returned to Narnia. They were back in the Telemarine Castle, and everything is in order. Susan is feeling well and is able to walk around. Every day, Susan and Caspian would talk to each other. They talked about their personal lives, their feelings towards each other and other random things. They were spending a lot of time together. There were times where they came late for meals because they lost track of time.

One day, Aslan was in the courtyard and summoned the Pevensies. They all meet in him in the courtyard, bowing before him. They rose and looked at Aslan.

"Dear Kings and Queens of Narnia, let us ride." the Great Lion said. And so, they got their horses and rode alongside Aslan. They rode faster than they ever had. It was probably because they were with Aslan.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at what was once their home, Cair Paravel. They dismounted their horses and looked towards Aslan.

"Aslan, what do you need from us?" Peter asked.

"I am sorry that I was not able to visit you the day after you returned. But I have important news to tell you."

"Are we staying?" Lucy asked. The other Pevensies looked towards Aslan, their eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, you will be staying." Aslan said with a smile. And the siblings cheered and jumped around.

"After what I saw transpire, yet again, between Caspian and Susan, I dare not let them part." he continued.

"Wait, what about mum? And dad?" Edmund asked.

"In your world, you cease to exist. You will only be remembered by those who know of Narnia. Your mother and father shall be fine. For they will have more children." Aslan anwered. The children nodded and then hugged each other, soon hugging the Great Lion.

"Now go. Go tell the young king that you will not be leaving Narnia." The monarchs of Old followed their orders and mounted their horses. They wave goodbye to Aslan and rode back to Caspian's castle.

They arrived there within an hour and settled their horses in the stables. And together, they went to find Caspian. They searched all over the castle, everywhere. Except one obvious place.

They walked out into the practice grounds and saw what they expected. They saw Caspian sparring with a few guards. But something they didn't expect was that Caspian was shirtless. Edmund covered Lucy's eyes, even though she's sixteen. Peter laughed when Edmund got punched in the stomach, courtesy of Lucy. Edmund held his stomach and Lucy stood proudly, Peter still laughed. No one noticed when Susan went pink in the face. But they saw her smile. She saw Edmund's state and couldn't help but laugh. When he recovered, Edmund shouted, "Hey, Caspian!"

Caspian and the guard he was battling stopped and looked towards them.

"If you would accept, I challenge you to a duel." Edmund said. And then he got a punch in the stomach, a punch in the arm and more laughter from Peter.

"OW! STOP HITTING ME!" Caspian smiled and dismissed the guards. When all the guards were gone and Caspian put on a shirt, that's when Susan ran to him. And Caspian caught her in a loving embrace. They kissed for a moment, before being interrupted. They broke apart and looked towards the others. Peter and Edmund were smirking like crazy and Lucy was close to clapping and jumping up and down. Caspian let Susan go and swallowed. Susan stood by his side and looked at her siblings. She never saw her family grin like that before. She has seen them grin, but never this cheerfully. She was glad her family was all giddy-like and happy. Susan just had to smile too.

"So, what has Aslan told you?" Caspian asked.

"Well, first of all it's good news." Edmund said.

"You are staying?"

"We are staying!" Lucy jumped up and down.

"That's great!"

"Caspian, can we have a ball?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, can we?" the rest asked.

"Of course, of course. We shall have it tonight. Things will be set up straight away." Lucy cheered and skipped away to tell everyone. After that, Peter and Edmund left to help prepare the ballroom. Which left Susan and Caspian alone. Susan looked at Caspian and smiled.

"I'm glad you're staying, love." Caspian said pulling Susan close.

"I am too." she replied looking up at him. And Caspian leaned into her and caught her mouth. The kiss started slow and gentle, soon becoming fierce and hard. Susan's hands were going through his hair, gaining a small moan. Caspian's hands were moving up and down Susan's sides, memorizing her curves. They kissed each other passionately and long.

"Hey! If you two will stop kissing, you can help us get ready for the ball this evening." Edmund shouted from the door. The two broke apart and both sent a death glare at Edmund.

"Okay, I'll leave. If glares could kill, I'd be a dead man instantly." Edmund mumbled as he left. But it was loud enough for them to hear. The couple laughed and looked at each other.

"My queen, shall we help your brothers to fixing the ballroom and help your sister spread the word?" Caspian asked offering his arm, smirking.

"Why of course, my king." Susan said, grinning. She took his arm, which ended up snaking around her waist. They walked back into the castle and started working on the ballroom plans.

As they walked around a corner, someone stopped at that same exact corner.

She was breathing slowly, but furiously. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up high and her side bangs fell to the right. She wore a midnight blue velvety dress and a blood red cloak. Her cloudy grey eyes grew even darker, looking like storm clouds. She watched as Caspian and Susan walked away.

_They used to do that. They used to do that all the time._ she thought to herself. She turned around and pulled the hood over her head. She pulled on it until you couldn't see her face. She walked away from the couple and walked through corridors. She bumped into maids and servants, but didn't apologize. She walked to the stables and went to the end. On the floor was a dirty rug to reveal a secret door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. Inside revealed an inclined plane. The woman whistled and a horse the color of snow came out. The horse was absolutely magnificent.

The horse stood tall and strong. It was as white as new fallen snow. The eyes were a darker shade of grey than the woman's. The only thing that gave it its name was its ocean storm mane. The horse's name was Calypso. Calypso was saddled up before time. The hooded woman closed the door and covered it up. She mounted the horse and made her way outside. She quickly rode past the courtyard, hoping that not many have noticed her. The sky grew grey and dark, as if a storm was approaching.

She rode beyond the Great River and what used to be the Beaver's dam. She rode a few miles away from the dam before she stopped. The hooded woman walked along a stone stepped path to a small cottage. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Animals of all kinds were around the small house. They were not caged, nor feisty. They seemed friendly and gentle. But as the woman came closer, they growled and hissed at her, running back into the nearby woods. It was as if they sensed something they knew the hooded lady wanted. Something that no one would expect out of this woman.

The mysterious lady ignored the growls and continued walking. She stood at the door, watching it as if it would open by itself. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited for a moment before knocking again.

"Wait just a bloody minute!" a voice shouted from behind the door.

The lady sighed, as if she was bored out of her mind, and she waited. She heard hissing again, but when she went to look, it stopped.

The door opened and there stood another woman.

"Yes? Do you need anything, stranger?" the woman asked.

"I am no stranger to you, dear cousin. And yes, I do require something." the hooded woman said. The woman in the small cottage looked confused, and then came to a realization.

"How did you find me?" the woman asked. "Mother and father only told Demetri, and no one else."

"I have my sources. Now, may I come in?"

"Of course. Of course. Come in." the woman let the hooded stranger in then closed the door.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you here." the woman said as she walked over to the fireplace and took a seat.

"It may be a surprise Melissa. But I need something that you may have."

"And what may that be?" Melissa asked, putting more wood into a fire.

"Poison."

Melissa looked at the hooded woman, only her lips being shown by the light of the fireplace. Melissa had light brown hair. Her hair was up to her middle back, but was tied up into a bun. Loose strands of her hair fell, ending in curls. Her sea green eyes sparkled with curiosity and intensity. She wore a purple cotton dress and a white apron on the lower half. She had a silver colored choker around her neck. The dress was a simple, normal gown. Nothing like royalty, yet she had the face of a royal. She was beautiful, but she didn't spend so much time on herself.

Melissa took a deep breath and looked into the fire.

"And why would you need poison from me?" she asked.

"Because you are the only witch close enough that makes it."

"I am NOT a witch. And nor do I make it. It is only given to me and you know that!" Melissa snapped.

"I don't really care. Now just give me what I want."

"But what of the poison?"

"I need it for revenge."

"Revenge? You are not the person who seeks revenge."

"It does not matter. Just give me what I need." Melissa just looked at the hooded woman, before coming back to reality.

"Well, I could. But I need something in return." Melissa said.

"When did this turn into a bargain? I just need a simple thing." the lady hissed.

"Poison is not a simple thing. It is a death wish for those who are cruel enough to use it. And this turned into a bargain when you asked for something you needed. I cannot go empty handed. I give you something, you give something in exchange."

Melissa looked at the woman with such intensity; the woman had to give up.

"Name your price." the hooded woman said. Melissa looked her up and down and looked towards the bag. The woman saw Melissa's gaze and went to retrieve it. But the bag suddenly floated in the air. The woman gasped as the bag floated its way to Melissa. She grabbed the bag and looked through it.

Melissa groaned and threw the bag on the floor. The lady gasped as Melissa said, "Useless."

As the hooded women went to pick up the bag, a necklace dangled from her neck.

The pendant was a silver four-sided star. In the center was a hazel colored diamond. The color itself was darker than its natural tone. It hung on a gold chain, and glowed in the light. This caught Melissa's attention.

"My necklace." she said quietly. "How did you get my necklace?"

"Uh…"

"How did you get my necklace?" Melissa asked fiercely. "They couldn't have just given it to you. They wouldn't."

"Well, they did. When you were deprived from your royalty, they gave it to me."

"I wasn't deprived. You know the real story."

"I only think of the real story as a lie. Seems like it. It's impossible for a human being to be a gate."

"Much like a person being a star." Melissa struck back. The hooded woman stayed silent. "Give me back my necklace, and I'll give you the poison."

"Get it first, and then I'll hand it over." Melissa narrowed her eyes, but did it anyway. She stepped into a storage room and came out with a vial.

"Poor whatever is contained in this vial into the victim's glass, as you already know. Nothing can cure it, not even Queen Lucy's cordial. The only thing that can is the antidote." Melissa said holding up a vial filled with a dark colored liquid. The hooded woman took the necklace off and gave it to Melissa, as she handed her the vial.

"Thank you Melissa. You have been very helpful." the woman said.

"Of course. Whatever you need." Melissa said sarcastically. "Well, goodbye."

With a flick of Melissa's wrist, the door opened and the woman left. She got on her horse and headed to Caspian's castle.

* * *

AN:/ okay, i know this is late at night, but it's okay... maybe... lol thanks to those who reviewed and alerted, i really appreciate it!

Madmad237: lol!

Jazmine Cullen: thanks. everybody was actually saying they should talk it out so yeah... but like i have been saying, i already have this planned out.

roserose12345: yeah, i have a lot of free time.

MyRedPhoenix: lol, yeah she's fine. lol. well, wouldnt you get jelous if you found out the person you loved had a lot of people liking them. i think so.

Naomi S. Goldson: thank you. i will! this will be a looong story.

Shining Friendship: yeah, in this story, there's a lot of smacking Edmund. it's quite hilarious. lol! i liked the talk too, especially when caspian got jealous.

gleenarnialover: ikr! thanks!

BeatnikFreak: lol... Ed does act like one sometimes.

Artemistmg: mostly every day is Cause Physical Harm to Edmund Day... lol. well, if she hates fighting, why did she fight in the raid and the battle in Prince Caspian? but Edmund's traits will rub off on everyone.

okay... well, i want guesses on who the mysterious hooded lady is. so give a guess and send them in a review! i still take annoymus reviews! i also want over 120 reviews! i know i set low expectations but whatever! **OVER 120!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	17. Avenged and OneonOne battles

AN:/ another loooong chapter! it's really tiring, but it's worth it! R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** C.S. Lewis owns Chronicles of Narnia, not me. Skandar Keynes is not an object, he is a living person. so no one owns him. but i only wish that we could be together... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RYLIZA AND MELISSA!

* * *

Everything was set for the ball. When the sun was set, everyone in the kingdom was there. The party was to be until midnight, or when everyone went to back to their homes. People danced and mingled, some people ate while others got drunk. Everyone was happy and full of joy.

Caspian rose up from his seat and got everyone's attention.

"This ball is for the return of the Kings and Queens of Old. Not only their return, but for their permanent stay." Caspian said. "Welcome home."

"Welcome home." the crowd said. And the ball was once again started.

Halfway through the ball, Peter was dancing with Lucy, who was laughing like crazy at how Peter would pick her up and spin around. Soon, he grew dizzy and took a seat. After that, Lucy began mingling with some girls her age. Edmund was off playing chess with Trumpkin, and was sadly losing at his own game. They played five games in a row, and Edmund lost all of them. And finally, Susan was with Caspian the entire time. Whether it was dancing, mingling or just watching the crowd have fun, they were still together.

Susan and Caspian were on the dance floor. They danced to a Narnian song. Everyone that was dancing knew the steps very well, typically, they were Narnians. But there were some Telemarines that were good at it as well. Susan looked deep into Caspian's eyes, and he smiled. They danced with each other until they were too tired to walk. Caspian sat down in his chair and pulled Susan onto his lap. Susan laughed as Peter sent Caspian a look. Caspian awkwardly nodded and let Susan go to her seat, which was right next to him.

"Well, Susan, I think you should at least have one dance with your eldest brother. Shall we?" Peter said, getting up.

"Of course, Peter." Susan got up and followed Peter. But she looked over her shoulder and grinned at Caspian. He grinned back and just watched them dance.

Susan smiled at him a lot while dancing with Peter.

Just then, a servant came with a cup of wine. Caspian thanked the servant and drank from it. He placed it on the table and watched his love. She smiled at him and he began to cough. The cough grew worse so he got up to get a drink of water. Susan and Peter noticed something was wrong and walked up to him.

"Are you all right, Caspian?" Susan asked. But Caspian's only response was more coughing. As Susan held onto Caspian, he fainted. Susan screamed and people looked towards them, soon screaming and shouting.

"Guards! Help!" Peter shouted.

"Move, MOVE!" Lucy shouted. The crowd created a path for her to get through and she ran forward. She took out her cordial and let the red liquid fall down Caspian's throat, but nothing happened.

"Get him to my room, NOW!" Susan ordered. As the guards came to bring Caspian to her room, Lucy saw someone quickly exit the room.

Lucy quickly put her cordial away and followed the hooded person. From what Lucy could see, the person was a woman. And she was able to tell by the hem of her dress. She followed the woman through hallways and stairwells. Finally, the person stopped at the gardens. It was a starry night, no clouds could be seen. The woman just stood there, looking up at the sky.

Lucy just watched the stranger before doing anything. Lucy took out her dagger and silently walked up behind the woman. As quietly and quickly as she could, she ran up behind the woman and forced her to turn around. She placed the dagger on the woman's neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lucy asked. When the woman didn't answer, Lucy turned her around and pushed her up against a tree.

Knife still at the throat, Lucy asked, "Why did you poison Caspian?"

"What makes you think I poisoned him?" she asked, roughly.

"The fact that you ran off when he was injured and that you are not resisting against me." Lucy said. But then she noticed that the woman's arm was snaking behind her back. Lucy kneed the woman and the woman's hand went to clutch her stomach. When the person once again stood straight, Lucy drove the knife deeper. Drips of blood started to roll down the woman's neck.

"Blood is starting to seep. Tell me who you are and what you want!"

"What I want is revenge!" the woman shouted.

Lucy kneed her again. The woman grasped her stomach, screaming. Then Lucy punched the woman across the cheek. Blood seeped form the woman's lip. And when Lucy could, she pulled the hood down. She gasped and then narrowed her eyes.

"Ryliza?"

"What do you want?"

"Why did you poison Caspian?"

"I want REVENGE!"

"Against who?"

"Queen Susan."

"What does my sister have against you?" Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"She took the man my sister LOVED!"

And Ryliza pushed Lucy's arm away and pushed her back. Lucy fell to the floor and quickly got up while Ryliza grabbed her dagger. Ryliza took her cloak off and both got ready to fight.

"You won't kill me. You won't murder a child." Lucy said.

"Ha. Child? You are at least sixteen." Ryliza responded.

"But you wouldn't kill a Queen of Narnia."

"I would kill any who get in my way."

And Ryliza charged at Lucy. Lucy ran towards Ryliza, and she quickly bent down and used one leg to trip her. She did fall, and hit the floor, but then she used her legs to trip Lucy. Lucy fell as well and Ryliza put her knife to Lucy's neck. Lucy was breathing hard and fast, but then she kicked Ryliza in the stomach. Ryliza removed the dagger and grasped her stomach, rolling off of Lucy. Lucy got up and touched her neck. Her neck was a little wet, but not from sweat. She was bleeding. Ryliza's mouth and neck had stopped bleeding, and she was bruised on the cheek. Lucy ran towards Ryliza and tried to cut her deeply. But Ryliza ducked and Lucy cut her hair. Ryliza gasped at how uneven her hair was in the ponytail. Ryliza was pissed, and so she striked. Lucy ducked and Ryliza's dagger cut through the air. Lucy rolled behind Ryliza and cut her back, but it wasn't too deep. Ryliza screamed and faced Lucy. She tried to stab the young queen, but Lucy grabbed the arm with the dagger. Lucy kneed her again and punched her in the face. Ryliza fell to the floor and her mouth was once again bleeding. Ryliza started to glow red and let out a battle cry. She got up and stabbed Lucy's upper arm. Lucy didn't see it coming and screamed. Ryliza elbowed her in the stomach and kneed her back. Lucy screamed in agony, but she wasn't going to give up. Lucy harshly elbowed Ryliza's stomach and back kicked her shin. Ryliza recoiled and Lucy turned around. She angrily walked to Ryliza and head-butted her. Ryliza recoiled back again and Lucy punched her across the cheek, and then tripped her back harshly.

Ryliza was exhausted and weak to get up and run away. Lucy was breathing hard and angrily. She looked at the arm with the dagger and hissed as she pulled it out. She walked over to Ryliza and placed Ryliza's dagger in her pouch. Lucy grabbed her own and placed the dagger back at Ryliza's throat. She whimpered at what Lucy would do. She was frightened as more blood flowed down her neck.

"You will not hurt my family, or the people of Narnia. Whatever Caspian did to Lilliandil, my sister had nothing to do with it." Lucy said. She got up, the knife still to Ryliza's throat. Ryliza got up as well, knowing she had lost.

Lucy stood behind Ryliza, the knife still placed. They walked through corridors and stairwells to Susan's room.

Once they reached the room, Lucy knocked on the door with her foot.

"You could have asked me to knock." Ryliza said.

"Well, I don't want you to knock for me." Lucy replied harshly.

They waited and finally the door opened. Edmund was trying to calm Susan down, embracing his sister. Susan was crying into Edmund's shoulder, getting it pretty wet. The nurse was already there, along with Trufflehunter. Both worked to find a cure for Caspian. Caspian looked unhealthily pale and was slowly breathing. The color was absolutely drained from his face, his skin being as pale as a star's glow. Peter stood at the door; his own eyes a little red.

"Lu, what have you done?" Peter asked as Lucy and Ryliza stepped into the room.

"This is the person who poisoned Caspian. Lilliandil's sister, Ryliza." Lucy said.

Susan's head snapped up and looked towards the star. She looked at Lucy and back at Ryliza. Susan's face turned from sadness to anger. Susan pulled out her own dagger and walked towards Ryliza. Lucy let Ryliza go when Susan was close enough. Ryliza was pushed against the closed door and a dagger was placed at her neck, pushed deep.

"Why did you poison Caspian?"

"For my sister's revenge."

"Why? Did she ask you to do this?"

"I am here on my own behalf. I seek revenge for my sister's broken heart."

"But why against Caspian?" Susan spat.

"Caspian was only the tool. The main victim is you." Ryliza inhaled sharply.

Susan kneed Ryliza hard on the stomach, causing her to shout. Susan's siblings flinched at how Susan, being called the Gentle, wasn't being very gentle at the moment. Susan glared into Ryliza's eyes, seeing fear and anger.

"Why me?" Susan furiously asked. Ryliza didn't answer, showing feat through her eyes.

"WHY ME?" Susan yelled.

"You… took Caspian… away from Lilli. The only… man she ever loved-"

"I DID NOT STEAL HIM! HE REALIZED THAT HE ALWAYS LOVED ME!" Blood once again, started to flow down Ryliza's neck.

"Your majesties." Trufflehunter said. Susan slightly looked over her shoulder, letting the badger know she was listening.

"I am afraid, the king doesn't have much time left." the badger sadly said. Susan looked over her should and looked at Caspian, then back at Trufflehunter. A gleam of sadness appeared in her eyes, but she angrily looked back at Ryliza, who was evilly smiling.

"Where is the antidote? TELL ME!" Susan screamed.

"Never."

Susan raised her knife over Ryliza's heart and she was dangerously close to striking. "Tell me now. If you don't, I swear I will-" Susan raised the knife and brought it down, but stopped when Ryliza confessed.

"Beyond the Great River and the Beavers' dam. There, you will find a small hut. She has the antidote." Ryliza spilled.

Susan was breathing furiously, and raised her dagger once again. But Susan released her grip on Ryliza and backed way. Peter stood behind her, his hand on Susan's shoulder. Edmund was getting the guards to escort Ryliza away. Once the guards took her away, the nurse followed to make sure Ryliza wouldn't get infected.

Susan calmed down and closed her eyes, forcing them not to fall. And she looked to Lucy, who looked as pale as Caspian.

"You okay, Lu?" Susan asked rushing to her sister.

"Not really, my arm." Lucy hesitated.

"Okay, got to your room. Trufflehunter, help take care of Lucy. Clean out her wounds. And give yourself a drop from your cordial." Susan said.

"Of course. Come your majesty. I shall tend to your injuries." said Trufflehunter.

"Okay." Lucy breathed out.

Susan kissed her sister's forehead and Lucy, with the help of Trufflehunter, let the room.

Edmund came in and asked, "What do we do?"

"Go to that destination. We need to save Caspian." Susan desperately said.

"All right. Susan, stay her. Ed and I will go." Peter said.

"Okay, please hurry." Susan cried.

"Uh… on second thought, why don't I stay here? I'll watch over them both." Edmund said.

"All right." Peter said, and left.

Peter quickly ran to the stables with Rhindon at his side and got on his horse, Matthew. And he quickly rode to his destination.

It was two in the morning when he left the Telemarine castle. By the time her reached the small cottage, it was fifteen minutes to three.

Peter knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently, unlike Ryliza. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful woman, besides his sisters, Peter has ever seen. It was Melissa. She apparently, was still awake when Peter arrived.

"Your majesty, it is true. You have returned." Melissa said, getting down on her knees. Peter just looked at her, awestruck. For a normal person, she was quite pretty.

"Is there anything you need from me, your majesty?" Melissa asked.

"Uhh… yes. May I come in?"

"Of course." and Peter stepped into the small house.

"What may you need, my King?" Melissa asked.

"I need an antidote for poison."

"Of course. If you could give me a moment." and Melissa quickly walked to the storage closet. And she came out with a vial filled with light blue liquid.

"Do you know when the poison was drunk, your majesty?"

"Midnight, why?"

"The poison takes a few hours to work, mostly six hours. But not always. So we don't have much time."

"What do we do? What _can_ we do?"

"I shall come with you and help you. Who is the one who has been poisoned?"

"Caspian."

"King Caspian? I am guessing it was Ryliza who poisoned him."

"Yes. How did you know it was her?"

"She came by earlier and asked for poison. Oh my goodness, I had no idea. Had-had I known-"

"Do not worry…" Peter asked, waiting for her to say her name.

"Melissa. My name is Melissa."

"Melissa. It was not your fault. But now, we must hurry and save Caspian."

"Of course." Melissa said as she grabbed her cloak. With a snap, the fire was extinguished and the door opened. Melissa put some contents into a leather bag and threw it over her shoulder. Together, they got on Matthew and rode off. Peter prayed to Aslan that Caspian would stay alive.

* * *

AN:/ DUN, DUN, DUN! we end off with a cliff hanger! pray to Aslan that Caspian will be alive and safe!thank you guys sooo much for reviewing and alerting my story! it feels great to know that you guys like my story.

itzjess236: thanks, suspense is always a pleasure, and a curse.

Shining Friendship: dont we all think that. well, if you guessed right congratulations! if you didnt, at least you tried and liked the story.

Jazmine Cullen: was your guess correct?

pickchik08: she was a person i created, but she was mentioned in the chapters before.

roserose12345: sorry, but it wasnt lilliandil. lilliandil is too nice to do something like that. i intended for it to be her at first, but then i didnt like the idea of her being bad so i switched it.

Madmad237: he makes everyone laugh. lol!

CONGRATULATIONS: MyRedPhoenix, gleenarnialove and Penelopee13! you guessed right. i want to know how you guys guessed that. like really, in your review, tell me how you guessed that.

but i still want to thank all of you for reading! will caspian make it alive? do you like the idea of this melissa stranger? what willl happen next? (i already know what's gonna happen) but this time i want over 130! **OVER 130!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Pain and Talks

AN:/ sorry for the delay, homework and then kinda got sleepy. soo yeah... another long chapter!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Chronicles of Narnia, that is owned by C.S. Lewis. i do not own Skandar Keynes, for he is not an object. he is a living being... a HOT HUMAN BEING! NOT JUST HOT, HE IS BURNING HOT!

* * *

At four in the morning, Melissa and Peter reached the Telemarine Castle. A guard took Matthew into the stables as Peter and Melissa quickly ran to Susan's room.

They reached her room and Peter opened the door. They startled Susan and Edmund, Lucy entering after.

"Is he still breathing?" Melissa asked. Susan nodded and Melissa took a deep breath. "Okay, well, you majesties. We only have a few hours left, two hours to the least. So that gives me little time before anything fatal can happen. So please, if you could, I need you to leave the room." Melissa said as she quickly took off her cloak. The Pevensies nodded and headed for the door.

"I will help you." Lucy said. Melissa nodded and told Lucy something. Lucy nodded and headed out of the room as well.

The three older Pevensies waited outside of Susan's room, waiting for a sign that Caspian is still alive. Lucy returned with a basin of hot water, and Peter opened the door for her. Then Lucy closed the door behind her and they waited once again. Eventually, they heard a shout coming from inside the room, not sounding like a female. Caspian was still alive.

But still, Susan cried harder than ever. Edmund was comforting her, pulling her into a hug and letting her soak his shirt. Every scream, every yell and every ounce of Caspian's pain tortured Susan. She cried harder and more tears ran down her face. Edmund was doing all he could to calm Susan down, but he accepted that her didn't succeed. Peter was on the other side of Susan, his own silent tears making their way down his face. He was feeling so many emotions, he felt so conflicted. He was furious at the person behind it, no matter how beautiful he thought she was. He was heartbroken to see his sister cry in pain. And he was scared to lose his friend to death. Edmund noticed Peter was also crying, so Edmund motioned for Peter to sit next to him.

"You okay, Pete?" Edmund asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried." he replied, wiping away the tears that streaked his face.

"Everyone is. Here's one obvious example." Edmund whispered, pointing to Susan.

"Shut up!" Susan muffled against Edmund. And as a result he got punched three hard times in the chest.

"Ow!" Edmund whispered, biting his lip to contain his shout.

"That's what you get for messing with the Gentle Queen." Peter whispered. He expected a hit from Susan, but they heard Caspian shout again. Susan wasn't in the mood to hit anyone and started crying again.

"Look what you made her do!" Edmund slightly joked. Peter smiled and shook his head.

"You know that girl, right?" Peter asked.

"What girl? There are many girls here." Edmund replied.

"The one that I arrived with. They one that's in there, with Lucy, trying to save Caspian."

"Here? Oh, yeah. What about her?" Edmund whispered so that Susan wouldn't hear.

"Actually… never mind. Forget about it."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me Pete."

"No, never mind."

"Just spit it out Peter."

"Okay, okay. Well, I think that…"

"Yeah?"

"She's kind of cute." Edmund looked at his brother wide-eyed.

"Cute? You think that the girl in there, trying to save Caspian, is cute?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that I can make fun of you know right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Then why did you tell me?'

"Because I know you would do the same thing if you liked a girl." Edmund looked down at his hands, then back at Peter. Edmund nodded and then another cry came out of the room. It was like Susan had been listening the entire time, but she cried on. Edmund stroke Susan's hair, making soothing sounds.

"You know, Ed, you're being a really caring brother. Which is something we rarely see in you."

"Well, I care about our family too. But I think I care for Susan more than I do for Lucy."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I always had a feeling that Susan would try to give up everything. I was worried about that. So I watched Susan's behaviors and I just take care of her a lot."

"You're becoming a young man, Ed. I'm proud of you."

"Well, we have been Kings and Queens. We have to be noble and caring, especially since we have sisters."

"Do you think Caspian has a sister?"

"I don't think so. He never said that he did."

"Nor did he say he didn't."

"That's true."

"I'm worried, Ed."

"I know. I am too. Actually, the whole kingdom is worried."

"Especially little Lucy. And Susan."

"Yeah, Susan would be broken if Caspian… you know."

"Yeah. Uh… Ed?"

"Yes?'

"Is it okay if I give Caspian our approval to… you know… ask for Susan's hand?" Peter asked so quietly that Edmund could barely hear.

"Sure. Go ahead. They're the perfect match, really."

"I know. I'm actually really glad we came back."

"Peter, we're all glad."

"Yeah, but I'm glad because Susan's happy now."

"Everyone's happy. Especially Caspian, now that we get to stay, they can get married." Edmund prepared for a hit by Susan, but nothing came. There was another shout for the room, but Susan didn't make a sound. The brothers looked toward Susan and found her sleeping.

"We're we going to put her? Caspian is in her room."

"We'll put her in my room. We can't put her in Caspian's room without him knowing." Peter said, getting up. He picked up Susan and started walking. She was still asleep, but her head rested on Peter's shoulder. Edmund just stayed sitting, his head resting against the wall. Peter walked to his room and gently let her down on his bed. He kissed her forehead and left.

Believe it or not, about an hour and a half passed by. Peter walked back to Susan's room, thinking. He thought about Melissa for some reason before reaching the room. He found Edmund sitting there, sleeping his time away. Peter groaned as Edmund made a quiet snore.

"I haven't been gone for ten minutes and he's sleeping his butt off." Peter said to himself. Peter sat down next to his lazy butt of a brother and waited. Peter didn't have much to do. But during his time, he prayed to Aslan that Caspian would be safe. He also thought of Melissa, wondering why a pretty girl like her would be living in the middle of a forest. He just thought of her randomly out of nowhere. Her sea green eyes pierced into his, leaving him speechless at the beautiful sight. Her beautiful light brown hair fell down to her middle back, creating luscious waves that look as if they never end. She was naturally pale, but she looked as though she had been longing to be kissed by the sun. No matter what she wore, she always seemed to look beautiful. And Peter was beginning to think that he might actually fall for her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Melissa came out. Her hair was tied up into a bun and her face was clear of any strands of hair. She had such a soft and pretty face. Her cheeks were tinted pink on its own and her lips were red and full. Peter immediately stood up and faced her.

"He is fine. We made it just in time." she said.

"Thank you, Melissa."

"It is no problem your majesty."

"May we come in to see him?"

"Of course." Melissa said and left the door opened as she went inside.

Peter shook his sleeping brother hard, but Edmund didn't wake up. Peter always used this as a last resort when he was waking up Edmund; Peter punched Edmund really hard in the stomach and Edmund woke up, clutching his stomach.

"Get up sleepy head." Peter said, and then went into the room.

Edmund was rolling on the floor, grasping his stomach. But he got up, making a mental note to get back at Peter. Edmund went into the room and then Melissa closed the door, fixing all of her things. Lucy was seated next to the bed and Peter and Edmund were standing by the bed posts. Caspian was awake, but very pale. The Pevensies were all smiling, glad to see him breathing. Caspian weakly smiled back, but then it disappeared.

"Where is Susan?" he weakly asked.

"She's in my room, sleeping." Peter said.

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine. She cried a lot, but she's fine." said Edmund. Caspian looked over at Lucy and saw a guaze on her arm with blood. He also saw the cut on Lucy's neck.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with the person who poisoned you. Using daggers. But I'm fine. I'm not the one who's in so much pain."

"Who were they?"

"_She _was actually close to being your sister-in-law. Ryliza." Edmund said. Caspian's eyes widened.

"What? She's here? Where is she?"

"In the dungeon. Lucy fought her really hard. Ryliza has cuts in a lot of places. And Lucy punched her pretty hard as well. Ryliza's lip was cracked, and she has a really red spot on her cheek, I think that will become a bruise."

"Not to mention that Susan and I kneed her in the stomach multiple times." Susan said.

"But still, Lucy did really well." Edmund said proudly.

Caspian smiled at Lucy. "I'm really proud of you, Lucy. You fought your best for me."

"Of course I did, Caspian. You're like our brother, besides Susan of course. To her you're like a courter. But to us your family.

"Did you fight her alone?"

"Yes. I fought that bitch by myself."

Caspian smiled as Edmund laughed. Peter nervously laughed, taking in the fact that his baby sister just swore. But, they were indeed all proud of Lucy. All at the same time, the three Pevensies yawned.

"We should go to sleep." yawned Edmund.

"Hey, Caspian? Is it okay if I sleep in your room since Susan is in mine?" Peter asked.

"No offense, Peter, but no. Sorry."

"No it's all right. I knew I wouldn't be able to. I was just giving it a shot." Peter said on the way out.

"Well, if I can't get a shot, you can't get a shot, Peter." Edmund said.

"When did you try that?"

"Just a few weeks ago." and the two boys were out.

"See you later Caspian." Lucy said. "Come Melissa. I'll give you a room." Melissa nodded and followed Lucy. Melissa bowed to Caspian and she followed Lucy with her stuff in her arms.

Melissa got a guest room and Lucy went back to her room. Peter went to Edmund's room and slept on a chair as Edmund just plopped on his bed and fell asleep. Lucy took a bath to clean out all the dirt she got from battling Ryliza. Then, just wearing one of the night shirts she stole from Edmund (that were clean) she went to sleep. It was six in the morning when the Kings and Queens of Narnia went to sleep.

By two in the afternoon, Susan woke up. She got out of Peter's room and walked to her own. She quietly knocked on the door, but when no answer came, she headed to the library. She quickly got a book and headed back to her room. She quietly entered and saw Caspian. She smiled as she saw the rise and fall of his chest. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and began reading. But soon, sleep took over once again.

By five o'clock at night, they both woke up. Caspian woke up first, and saw that Susan was in the chair next to him. He smiled and watched her sleep. Susan woke up twenty minutes later. She looked at Caspian and smiled, tears forming.

"Caspian."

"Susan."

And Susan cupped his face and leaned in. Their kiss was mesmerizing and full of heat. They stayed like this for a while before pulling. Susan hugged him as tears streaked her face. Caspian stroked her hair, smiling as his own tears formed.

"I thought I lost you." Susan said.

"It's okay. It's all right. I'm here, I'm here. Caspian replied as he wiped Susan's tears away. He pulled Susan onto the bed and embraced her. She leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. He whispered soothing things to her. He calmed her down and she felt peaceful in his arms. She wanted to wake up to this every morning. He told her that no matter what happens, they'll always be able to get through it.

"I love you Caspian."

"I love you Susan, forever and always." he kissed her temple and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN:/ and there you have it! caspian is all right and will be all right. anyone starting to like melissa, or not? any thoughts about her. any... but thanks for reviewing and updating.

Jazmine Cullen: lol! it's great that you got it! CONGRATS!

MyRedPhoenix: lol. i would do that for my sister too, if i had one. you know me soo well.

Amazed Lily: lol, thanks. melissa will be a good OC.

gleenarnialover: really, wow. i just added the hint in... lol. he's going to be absolutely fine.

Shining Friendship: ikr! a lot of people were shocked. lol, it's time for lucy to shine.

pinkchik08: =) that makes me feel special.

Ella: this is Ella Unlimited right? but thanks and i know! this story will be like 40 or 50 chapters... or even more. soo... i wonder what i would be like if it were a movie... lol

DancingInRain: it's okay, we all get caught up. :) thanks, i like fighting one-on-one scenes. and a lot of people like lucy's fight...

princesscolourful: lol! and thanks!

dukysuspian: lol, well, since i updated today- 1/18/11- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! you know i'll update as fast as i can!

itzjess236:yes, another! (evil laugh) lol! thanks!

roserose12345: i love how you love my story! Lol

Naomi S. Goldson: lol!

Penelopee13: thanks! i came up with the idea during the summer last year... and i have been working on it for a while, including now.

okay! well caspian is safe, now what? read and review to find out! go on, press that button below! this time i want over 145! **OVER 145!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	19. Some Time Alone

AN:/ okay, this chapter has a lot of fluff! so, yeah... mainly going out for Shining Friendship who loves Suspian fluff but i know you all do.

**Disclaimer**: i sadly do not own this. i only own the plot and Melissa and Ryliza.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Caspian's poisoning. Although he has recovered, he hasn't entirely. He is able to move about his room, but that's it. He's locked up in his room, because he was told to. He couldn't come out of his room at all, only when Nurse Victoria said he could leave his room. But that wasn't bound to happen that fast. Caspian has been feeling much better. His color returned and he feels stronger than he ever did. As much as he wants to walk around the castle, he cannot. He doesn't like the feeling of being treated like a five year old.

When he had to stay in his room, he mostly spent it with Susan. They would talk about their personal lives, what they miss, what makes them smile and other things. They talked about their families and friends, what the despised and what they liked.

Every day, Susan went to Caspian's room. And as a result, he was happy she accompanied him. Or else, he would have felt lonely. She came every day until he was allowed to walk around the castle, which was not yet granted.

Susan's siblings were absolutely fine with it. Since Caspian couldn't rule at the moment, Peter filled in. Edmund took care of the army and Lucy helped Nurse Victoria take care of people. She stopped by Caspian's room every so often to see how he's doing. But she thought that he was fine as long as Susan was around. Soon after she stopped coming by, for Caspian was already in fine care. Melissa was still around, but she had nothing to do. Peter didn't like the fact that she was always lonely. He wanted to do something, but he just didn't know how to.

Peter did not sit on Caspian's throne, but took over the temporary job. He told Melissa that she will not be punished, but will serve alongside the nurse under any circumstances. She gratefully accepted.

"But all my clothes are back at my small house." Melissa said. Peter smiled.

"You will get a whole new wardrobe. Do not worry about that."

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you for all that you are doing for me." Melissa said and bowed. Then she exited the throne room. Peter smiled more, feeling himself flush a bit. But then he carried on with business.

As Melissa walked out of the throne room, she dreamily sighed. She had not expected that Peter would be _that_ handsome. His blazing blue eyes pierced into hers, and his smile shined. She just couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her. But she walked on. She made twists and turns, knowing her way quite well, thanks to photographic memory. She walked down dimly lit corridors, corridors that only guards protected. She made her way down stairs and entered a dim room, the only lights bein two torches. She had just entered the dungeon. She saw her cousin behind a cell. She was sitting on the floor, her knees tucked up against her chest.

"Why?" Melissa asked. "Why did you do it?"

Ryliza closed her eyes and said, "For revenge.'

"I already know that, damn it. But why the king? Why him?"

"He betrayed Lilli."

"Betrayal isn't something the King would do. He didn't hurt her did he?"

No answer came.

"Did he spill out her secrets or cheat on her?"

No answer came.

"Then what did he do? What did he do so badly that required the help of poison?"

"He loved another. While he loved Lilli."

Melissa looked at her cousin, and then knelt down, her hands on her lap. "Look at me. Look at me!"

Ryliza looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She looked at her cousin, her eyes burning with fire and rage.

"That is not betrayal. Betrayal is when you do something behind one's back. He didn't betray Lilliandil. He didn't know that he still loved Queen Susan. He didn't know that the feeling was still there."

Ryliza watched Melissa's tone grow stronger and effective.

"Lilliandil already knew that Caspian's feeling for Queen Susan was still there, only he didn't know of it. She took it well when he called off the wedding didn't she?"

Ryliza stayed quiet.

"Didn't she?"

Ryliza looked at her cousin, whose voice was growing stronger, and so was her temper.

"If anyone is to be blamed for betrayal- it is you."

Ryliza stood up immediately but Melissa bounded her hands in cuffs and covered her mouth with a piece of clean cloth in a snap. Ryliza struggled and saw that Melissa was now angry.

"I suppose that Lilliandil doesn't know of this?"

Ryliza shook her head.

"You betrayed your sister by not telling her of this. You betrayed the man she once loved by almost killing him. And you did it all for revenge. You wanted revenge just because he "broke" Lilliandil's heart."

Ryliza looked at her and saw the anger grow in Melissa's eyes. Her red aura was growing around her, and growing dark with anger. The two torches began flickering, growing brighter and stronger. The flames itself were growing.

"You betray your own cousin, your own flesh and blood to get what you want. And you almost had me punished for giving YOU POISON!"

The fires in the torches were let about, blazing wildly. The room was brightly lit and hot.

"You call him a traitor? Well, what about you?"

Ryliza sat down on the floor again and whimpered. Then the room went black and the candles then lit again.

"You are lucky King Peter gave me mercy. If I had a punishment, I'd present you with a much graver one." Melissa said with a deathly tone.

Ryliza knew what she meant. Death.

"You're greedy, selfish and spoiled." Melissa said.

"I was only doing it for Lilli! You should have seen the tears she cried!"

"Maybe. Or were you just so excited to be the sister of the new queen of Narnia? And then to have it all taken away, let your hopes crash down and break. You probably were just angry that you couldn't have that one thing you were so anxiously waiting, and yet you claim you're doing it for Lilliandil." Melissa said, then made her way back up. As she walked away, she unbounded Ryliza from her binds. She reached the top and heard the screams and tears of her cousin.

* * *

"Did you have many suitors trying to court you?" Caspian asked with a hint of jealousy.

"So many that I lost count. Many tried to win my heart, but I denied. Before we came back to Narnia, courtesy of you, there was this one guy. He was extremely annoying. He said he sees me reading alone at the school I went to. I told him it was true, hoping he would go away."

"Did he?"

"No, it was irritating. But luckily, Lucy came and I left with her."

"Okay, what about after you left?"

"Once again, yes. But I denied every single one, because something always gnawed at me."

"What was that?" Caspian asked, actually not knowing.

Susan smiled. "You, Caspian. I couldn't let you go."

They looked at each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes. They both were mesmerized. Susan looked away, and slightly smiled.

"Did you court anyone?" jealousy found in her voice.

Caspian smirked but shook his head. "After you left, I didn't. I was filled with misery every day, knowing you weren't here. No one could ever replace you, Susan. But I had to let go, which I did. But I never truly did. You were always with me, no matter where I went. You were always in my thoughts."

"Not until you met Lilliandil." Susan said quietly, looking at the ground.

Caspian lifted her face. They were just inches apart, knowing they should just kiss.

"Even when I was with her, you were always with me."

Susan smiled and they kissed. It started out soft and gentle, but soon it grew fierce. Caspian's arms circled her waist and hers went around his neck. Caspian pulled her onto the bed so that she was next to him. Susan's grip tightened and pulled them closer. Their mouths were dancing together, fast and hard. Their tongues explored the other's mouth. Susan's hands went through Caspian's hair and he pulled them closer. The only thing blocking them now was their clothing. It was just them, nothing else mattered. After a few long minutes, they pulled back from their loving kiss for air. They looked at each other, realizing for the first time that Susan was on top of Caspian. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Susan smiled and got off of him and the bed, sitting in a chair.

They were both out of breath and pink in the face. They smiled at each other and then looked in different directions.

"Do you want me to get dinner? It's getting pretty late." Susan said.

"Sure. But not too much."

"All right. I'll come back." Susan said. She got up and left Caspian's room.

"I'll just wait here." he said.

Susan went down to the kitchen to get their dinner, which the chef had just freshly cooked. She thanked him and walked back to Caspian's room. She opened his door, but found no one on the bed. But the balcony door was opened. She smiled and placed the food on the table. She walked outside and saw him standing there, looking up at the constellations. She walked up next to him and placed her hand in his.

"Dinner's ready." she said. He smiled and they both went back in.

They ate dinner pretty quickly and just talked. Caspian sat down on his bed and Susan in the chair. They talked about random things, but it kept them occupied.

"How are you feeling?"

"With you around, I feel great." Susan began to blush and Caspian smiled. He placed his hand over hers.

"Knowing you're here, I'm the best I can ever be."

Caspian closed the gap between them once again. Their mouths moved gently but swiftly. Susan cupped his face and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Caspian rubbed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was fast and hypnotizing. Caspian sent a trail of kissed down her jaw line as she moaned. She scratched his back and he groaned in appreciation. Her hands went through his hair as he kissed her once more. It was fierce and hot. The only light was the fireplace. They broke their kiss for air. Their breathing was raged and hard. Caspian looked at Susan as she looked up at him. Caspian was on top of her, pinning her down. They looked into each other's eyes and Caspian smiled. He got off Susan and sat next to her on the bed. They smiled at each other and watched the fire.

Susan rested her head on Caspian's chest and they talked to each other until the fell asleep. That night, they slept very peacefully-

"CASPIAN!"

Caspian and Susan woke up immediately as Peter entered the door. They got off the bed and Susan tried to calm Peter down.

"Peter, it's not what it looks like." Susan calmly said.

"Then what the hell is it? Huh? What is it then!"

"Peter, we were just talking and then we fell asleep.'

"Really? REALLY!"

"Honest! Would I lie to you?"

Peter stood there, speechless.

"Fine. But you," Peter pointed at Caspian, "take good care of my sister."

Caspian nodded, and then left.

"Caspian, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I've already learn to be careful with "King Peter the Protector"!" then he and Susan started laughing. Then Lucy came in.

"Have fun, did you?" she asked, jokingly.

"No, Lucy. What do you need?" Susan asked.

"Actually, it's for Caspian. Nurse Victoria said you can leave your room now."

Caspian smiled. Then Susan said, "Well, I'll see you later, Caspian. I have to change." Caspian nodded and Susan gave him a quick kiss and left for her room. Caspian watched Susan leave. And Lucy watched Caspian watch Susan leave.

Once Susan was out of hearing range, Lucy said, "You know, Nurse Victoria kept you in here so you two can have some more time together. And I mean _private_ time together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it worked.

"Give her my thanks."

"Sure. Bye Caspian." Then Lucy left.

* * *

AN:/ okay, im supposed to be doing my homework but this was already finished last night. im sorry for updating late but i had too much homework! but thank you Ella Unlimited, MyRedPhoenix, Shining Friendship, Jazmine Cullen, gleenarnialover, darkwolf76, roserose12345, Penelopee13, and Naomi S. Goldson. thanks, you guys! really appreciate it! over 155!1 OVER 155!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Problems

AN:/ this one is a DOOSY! a looooonnnnggg chapter! the longest of all!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own anything, all i own is Melissa, Ryliza and the plot. that's it! i wish i could date Skandar Keynes, but sadly that's would only be just a dream.

* * *

Caspian was back on his feet and back in rule. He was grateful for the help of his friends. He didn't know how the castle would be if he were sick and the castle had no one to take care of it. The Kings and Queens of Narnia were becoming great friends with Melissa. They always seemed happier when she was around.

"Thank you guys, so much. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here." Caspian said to them when they were in the library.

"It's nothing, Caspian." Edmund said.

"Your family, now. We take care of each other." Lucy said. Caspian smiled and looked at Susan. She gave him a brilliant smile and he couldn't help the feeling of getting up to kiss her.

"Well, we need to go. Lucy and I need to visit some girls in town who have a "surprise" for us." said Susan.

"And I need to go back to Nurse Victoria. She says there are a little of injured men who just arrived from Telmar. It appears they were ambushed by those who still oppose your rule, Caspian."

"Well, that's just wrong." Edmund said.

"Yeah. Well, we'll see you guys later." Lucy said.

"All right bye!" Caspian, Peter, and Edmund shouted as they exited the door.

"Caspian, we have something to tell you." Peter said.

"Yes?" Caspian said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well, we actually give you our permission to propose to Susan." Edmund said, smirking.

"Really?" he asked, almost falling out of his seat.

"Yes. And if you do anything to hurt her, you have to make it right on your own. We cannot help you." Peter said.

"You will not "kill me"?" he asked, actually using air quotes.

"No, we'll just let the pain of hurting Susan kill and torment you." Edmund said, saying it seriously.

Caspian nodded his head, and Edmund patted his shoulder. "Well, we also have to go, Cas. I have to practice and Peter will be off doing his thing by flirting with Melissa."

"ED!"

"Oh, really? Peter has found a love interest?" Caspian asked, smirking in the process.

"You didn't notice? All the glances he gives her when we're at dinner or when we're talking to him, he's not even paying attention?"

"I have noticed that. That was all for Melissa?"

"SHUT UP! Really, Edmund? You had to bring this up?"

"Uhm, yeah… well, better now than later, right?"

"Yeah, say that now. But now, I could tell Caspian what you thought about him and Susan."

"Go ahead, I don't really care."

"Well, Caspian. Edmund here said that every time he sees you and Susan kissing, he feels like gagging and throwing up."

"Expected." Caspian said.

"He also betted with Trumpkin about when you two will consummate your physical relationship." Peter grinned, looking at his brother.

Edmund's eyes widened. Now he regretted saying that he didn't care. Caspian's eyes widened with concern and a tiny bit of anger. But his face flushed.

"EDMUND!" Caspian shouted.

"Got to go!" Edmund said running out.

"Edmund, get back here." Caspian chased after him.

"Peter I'll get you back for this!" Edmund shouted as he ran out the door.

"Bye, Peter!" Caspian shouted as he followed Edmund. From outside the door, he could hear swears coming from Caspian's mouth as he chased Edmund. Edmund just laughed and ran. Peter smugly smiled. He got Edmund back.

Peter got up and walked to the stables. He was bored and had nothing to do, so he wanted to go riding for a bit. But as he entered the stables, he immediately stopped. Melissa was there tending to all the horses. He quickly stood behind the door and watched her by sticking his head out a bit. It looked like she took care of all of them but his. But that was because she was tending to him at the moment. She brushed Matthew's mane and gave him and apple. Matthew munched happily and nudged his nose against her. She laughed and petted his nose. Peter watched Melissa from behind the door. He smiled as he heard her laugh. He leaned against the door, wanting to see her more. But Melissa sensed someone was watching her and stopped laughing. She looked towards the exit, but saw no one.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello."

She screamed, but Peter stepped out. She widened her eyes and began laughing.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. Do you need something?" she asked as her laughter slowed. She began packing up as well.

"I was just going to check up on him and then go riding. But I see that he is in fine care." Melissa blushed and looked at Peter.

"Well, I had extra time and wanted to tend to the horses. I love animals, and I grew very fond of Matthew." Melissa said, patting the horse.

"Well thank you Melissa. Thanks for taking care of all of them."

"Of course, your majesty." Melissa smiled and grabbed her things. She walked towards the door.

As she passed, Peter put a hand on her shoulder. "You can call me Peter."

Melissa nodded and smiled. Then she went back inside the castle. Peter watched her leave and dreamily sighed. Then, he turned his attention back to Matthew. He smiled and saddled him. Peter got everything ready and then mounted. Still thinking about Melissa, he rode off.

* * *

Peter was walking through the halls, later that day. He was heading to the library to get a book to read. There was nothing to do except read. Peter finally reached the library and quickly got a book. He left the library, looking through the book. When he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. He and the other person both fell to the floor.

He looked around and saw a bag of herbs and spices. He saw bandage wraps and more, scattered around the floor. He saw his book, lying next to a woman. He suddenly got nervous as he found out who it was: Melissa. They both looked at each other, and then Melissa looked at the scattered items.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. I-I wasn't paying attention." Melissa said, picking things up.

"No, no. It's my fault. I was in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going." said Peter, who began to help.

They picked up the vials and their hands touched for the briefest of moments. They looked at each other and Peter gave the vial to her. She smiled and placed it in her bag. They picked everything up and stood. Melissa picked up Peter's book, but she didn't bend down to get it. It levitated in the air and was placed in her hands. She handed it to him and sighed. Melissa bowed slightly and then began to walk away. But before she could get far, Peter asked, "Would you care to take a walk?"

Melissa stopped and said, "I'm sorry your majesty"

"-Peter." he reminded.

"Peter. But I need to get back to Nurse Victoria. I need to deliver these healing herbs. A maid is about to give birth."

"Well, I'll ask another maid to give the herbs to her and you can walk with me." Peter said, taking one of her hands in his. She blushed slightly and sighed.

"Okay."

He called a servant and asked him to take the herbs to Nurse Victoria. The servant did as asked and left on his way.

They walked in the gardens, enjoying the beautiful scenery. Melissa smiled a lot at the flowers, but it was a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

She turned her head and looked at him. "I was just thinking of home."

"The small cottage?"

"No. I had a different home. Archenland. I lived within the castle there for about ten years before living in the little house. I haven't seen flowers like these since I was a little girl."

Peter smiled slightly and took a flower. He placed it behind her ear and offered his arm. She blushed slightly as he put the flower on, but accepted his offer. They walked for a while before sitting on a bench.

"So, what do you need Peter?"

"Oh. I-uh… just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Well, let's get to know each other. First of all, I've been wondering this since we bumped into each other by the library. How do you have these powers?"

"What powers?"

"The ability to levitate things, force things into darkness or light. To control things, minds."

"I can't control minds, but I could do all of those things."

"Yeah. How do you do it? Are you some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm not some kind of witch. But I don't really know how I got them. I was just born with it."

"But not people have these magic powers, not that I know of."

"There are people who are magicians, but I'm not one of them. What I am is much more different."

"Well what are you?"

"I cannot say, to my disappointment. But I am much more special than any magician. I am special, but I hold a curse."

Peter was silent, but then asked a question. "Do you like these powers?"

"There are times that I do. There are times that I don't. But it all depends on how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings sometimes take over, giving me no control."

"So, if you feel angry, you could kill someone without meaning to?"

"Somewhat. I could do that on accident, but I have to be around objects that I can control. Which is basically a lot of things."

"So if you are around the torches in the castle and you're angry-"

"I can burn the entire place down."

"Okay. Are there any more reasons what you like or dislike about your powers?"

"Well, it's quite handy for chores. If something's too far for me to reach, I could just levitate it to me. If it's a cold night, I could start a fire out of nowhere. I could open doors and windows without even touching it and I could read people's minds, but I prefer not to."

"You can read peoples' minds but you can't control them? Well that's just messed up." Peter said. He and Melissa began to laugh, but soon calmed down.

"But there are as well bad things. Some people have advantage over me. If many people know what I am, they can control me. They can beat me to death until I do what they want, which could be anything. I can't do everything. Like Ryliza. She asked for poison but never told me what it was for. All I knew was that she wanted revenge. She took me and my abilities for granted. The only reason I have poison in my house is because it was given to me. The person who gave it to me thought I was a witch who would sooner or later need revenge. Ryliza called me a witch although she knows what I am."

"What is your relationship with Ryliza?" Peter wondered for the first time.

"She is my cousin."

"So that means-"

"No. I'm not a half-star or star. My mother was her mother's sister. But her father was a good friend of my father's."

"Did you visit Ryliza?"

"A few weeks back. I actually lost my temper a bit and the torches were ablaze."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, that's my life. It's kind of hard, being me."

"Well, I find you really special, talented, and beautiful." Peter said. Melissa smiled and blushed a bit. Peter got up and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her get up. Night was close, and they headed inside.

* * *

Caspian and Susan have still spent a lot of time together. Sometimes, when they could, they were able to include long passionate kisses. Even though they still spent time with each other, they kept to the job at hand, which was basically anything.

One day, Caspian was heading to the dungeon. He was going to talk to Ryliza, wanting to know the reason of his poisoning. He went down the corridors and stairwells, hearing his footsteps more and more. He walked downstairs to the dungeon and walked in. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the dark setting. He had only been down there a few times. He saw Ryliza lying down on the floor in her cell, a hand on her stomach and the other arm behind her head. She looked up at the ceiling.

"When did you come back?"

"I came here when you weren't. When she was injured and you took her to Cair Paravel." she said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"How did you know about that?" he asked, before taking a minute to think. "You were the one who set it up?"

"It was pretty easy. I just asked them a simple favor, and somewhat seduced the leader."

"But how are you here? Guards would have noticed you here and taken you away."

"They did know I was here. But I seduced them too."

"Well, you didn't have to hide from me. You weren't at any of the balls I held. You weren't around the castle. You haven't even been seen since they came."

"Since _she _came." she spat.

"What do you have against Susan? You never even met her."

"Well, I know well enough to know that you would choose the slutty Queen Susan over my sister."

"Susan is NOT slutty. And if Lilliandil were here, she would side with me for you saying such a thing."

"You chose her while you were weeks away from getting married. And you haven't even seen the "Gentle Queen" in years." she sneered the Gentle Queen bit. She also sat up.

"I may not have seen her but my love for her never left."

"Then why did you propose to Lilli?"

"Because I didn't know that I still had real feelings for Susan. I only knew that she would forever be in my heart as a first love. But then I realized the truth, and your sister helped me realize that."

"So, you never really loved Lilli?"

"I did. But it wasn't the love I was craving for."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm letting you go."

"What?"

"You're going back home."

"Why?"

"You're going back to your father because you're banished from all of Narnia and its neighboring lands. You can no longer come back without permission from me."

Caspian called a guard to open the cell and release Ryliza. The guard with the keys opened the cell and let her out. Caspian thanked the guard and the guard left, apparently not captivated by Ryliza's beauty. Ryliza stepped out of the cell and looked at Caspian.

"Why are you letting me go?"

"By now, your sister has heard of my poisoning, and being the kind woman she is, she would be worried. But she knows it is you who is to blame."

Ryliza nodded, but saw a shadow by the stairwell. The guard was still there. She had an evil thought to herself and smiled.

"Well, thank you Caspian for you caring about me." Caspian was about to say something when she walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Caspian tried pushing her back, but was soon falling deep within her spell. Soon, he was slowly kissing her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The guard left the scene and Ryliza noticed she evilly smiled against the kiss. She was about to deepen it when Caspian realized what he was doing. He pushed her back and wiped his mouth. He spat on the floor multiple times before looking up at him.

"You bitch!"

"Bye bye!" and suddenly she disappeared.

Caspian stood there angry but left to find Susan, knowing that he'd be happy with her around. He found her walking away from the library, carrying a book. He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her waist. Susan jumped a little and looked to Caspian.

"How are you doing today?" he asked.

"Well, it was fine at first, but then that all went downhill."

"Why?"

"Why! Why! You know why!"

"No, I don't know why. What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right Caspian! Why did you kiss Ryliza?" Susan shouted, pushing Caspian away.

"What! Who told you that?"

"You don't need to know who it was. What happened to Ryliza?"

"I let her go home."

"What! Why?"

"Because she' banished from all of Narnia and its neighboring lands. She's going home to face not only the consequences of her father, but the disrespect from other stars and her one and only sister."

"Well, why did you have to kiss her?

"I didn't kiss her!" Caspian shouted.

"Really? That's not what the guard said." Susan said walking away.

Caspian grabbed her arm and made her face him, "What guard?"

"I don't know! A guard who guards the dungeon came up to me and said you kissed Ryliza. Now let me go Caspian!" Susan shouted.

Caspian let go of his grip and watched as she angrily left. Now he was angry and confused. Right now, he didn't care about the guard who told a lie. He didn't kiss her. She kissed him. Even if he kissed back doesn't mean that he loves Ryliza. But right now, he needed rest. He walked to his room and didn't leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next few days were quiet ones. The three Pevensies and Melissa started to notice. More days passed by and they still hadn't spoken. So, the three Pevensies and Melissa decided to do something.

"Are you all right, Susan?" Peter asked at dinner.

"Of course I'm all right. Why would you think otherwise?" Susan snapped.

"It's just-"

"Never mind. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." she said in one breath. She got up and left, knocking down her chair in the process. They all just watched her leave, all except Caspian. Caspian just looked down at his food, not eating.

"Caspian, are you-" Lucy started.

"I'm FINE!" everybody jumped at the volume of his voice. "Excuse me." Then Caspian left as well, going the opposite direction of Susan's.

The Pevensies and Melissa ate in silence.

"We need to do something. We can't just leave them like this."

"We warned Caspian. We warned him and now he screwed up." Edmund said his mouth full of food.

"We need to get them talking. That's all we need." Peter replied.

"Do you expect them to talk after two weeks of not talking?" Edmund asked.

"They're just angry at something, but we don't know what. These two are meant for each other." Lucy said.

"How so?" Melissa asked.

"They both keep their problems to themselves. And they can't live without the other."

"Really? Wow. But we need a way to get them talking." Peter said.

"For now, let's let them be. They are in enough stress as it is." Edmund said. They agreed and continued eating.

* * *

The next day, all four Pevensies wok up and rode their horses to Aslan's How. Peter and Edmund practiced sword fighting while Lucy and Susan worked on their targeting. Susan wasn't hitting bullseye like usual and Lucy noticed.

Susan tried again and it missed completely. She grew frustrated and Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go rest by the river?" Lucy said.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll tell the guys."

Susan nodded and went into the woods. Lucy did tell Peter and Edmund about her going into the woods to have herself some private time. Peter nodded and they made a quick plan. Peter followed Susan into the woods, hoping she would talk to herself and give out some information.

Susan sat down on the bank of a river and dipped her feet in. She pulled the bottom of her dress up to her knee so that it wouldn't get wet. Peter kept his distance from Susan, hoping that she wouldn't notice he was there. Luckily, she didn't notice her brother was there. But she sensed someone else was. She grabbed her bow and grabbed an arrow and notched it in. But as she notched it, Caspian came out. Susan lowered her bow and looked at him.

Caspian didn't mean to see her. He just came here to relax and be able to feel the floor of the woods. But he hadn't known that they were here. He looked at her and looked away. Susan put her bow on the floor and looked in the water.

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she held them back. She placed her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes focused on the water, not looking at him. He just looked at her, looking at her sad figure. He so badly wanted to talk to her, but every time he tried she ignored.

Caspian and Susan didn't talk the entire time they were there, which irritated Peter. _Come on. Speak. Come on. Talk to each other. _he thought. Caspian looked at her again, sadness appearing in his eyes.

When Susan looked back up at him, he was on Desterier. They looked at each other, and Caspian nodded in respect. Then he turned around and left. Caspian rode back to the castle, but he rode in vain. He really wanted to make things right between him and Susan. He didn't mean for this to happen. He wanted to turn around and apologize to her, pour out his entire heart to her, anything to get her back. On his way back, he felt miserable and devastated. He had to leave her alone for now, but hopefully it wouldn't be for long.

Susan watched him leave, her heart clenching in pain. A couple of tears made their way down her face, followed by more. They came quickly and Susan let them. She was depressed, and once again heartbroken. She wiped her tears, but they kept coming. She cried before the river, and some dryads came to comfort her. She smiled a bit, and let them braid her hair with flowers.

Peter regretted not telling them to just talk. Now, they were going to see Susan and Caspian like this for a while. He watched as the dryads cheered his sister up a bit. But sadly, the only thing he got was that the two were miserable without each other. Peter saw the sadness in Caspian's eyes, anyone could see it. He also saw his sister's tears, even though her back was facing him. _They won't stay like this for that long. They love each other. And that's a true fact._

Peter left before Susan even knew he was there. He told his younger siblings what he found out, which is basically what they already knew. When Susan came back, they all rode back home. Peter told Melissa what he found out, which she already knew by seeing the look in Caspian's eyes. They have SOME information, but not much.

* * *

Susan began to say in her room again. She locked herself up and read the books in there. She once again avoided love stories. Once she finished a book, she would go back to the library and get a new one. When it came to meals, she had Lucy, Peter, Edmund, or Melissa deliver it to her. But not many knew that at night, Susan cried herself to sleep, thinking of Caspian.

Caspian began to zoom out of conversations and other things. He wasn't focused like before. At dinner, Lucy and Melissa noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. Poor Caspian hadn't been sleeping well. He hadn't shaved what looked like in days, and after lunch, he always brought a bottle of wine to his room. Everyone in the castle, besides Susan, noticed that Caspian has been close to noon. He woke up close to noon. When he takes walks around the castle, he would sometimes see Peter and Melissa. He smiled, but his heart broke. He could see what was growing between them that he thought he had lost: love.

One day, Lucy went to the library. There, she found Susan reading.

"Hello Lucy."

"Susan? I thought you were in your room."

"I was but, came here so I wouldn't have to go back and forth to get books."

"Right. Well, don't let me bother you." then Lucy looked for a book. She took one out and sat down on a chair and began to read.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Caspian came in. He just wore a loose white shirt and pants with boots. He saw Susan and sadness flashed in his eyes. But he looked away and looked at Lucy. She looked at him with kind eyes, being the kind person she is. Caspian entered the library and went searching for a book. Susan closed her eyes once he passed. She bit her lip and looked up at his back. Tears looked like they were forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Susan looked back to her book and focused on reading. Lucy looked between the two and thought for a moment. She sighed happily to herself and kept reading, which turned out to be a lie. She just looked at the page, waiting for the right time. Caspian kept looking and Susan kept reading, which gave Lucy the opportunity. Lucy quietly and quickly stood up and walked fast towards the door.

"Lucy?" Susan's voice was heard. Lucy started to run. Susan began running after Lucy, followed by Caspian. "Lucy!"

Lucy slipped behind the door and closed it. She locked it and flinched as she heard a bang.

"Lucy, let us out!" Caspian shouted as he banged on the door.

"No!" Lucy yelled back.

"Lucy, open this door NOW!" Susan yelled. Lucy jumped back at Susan's shout. But she kept saying no. Then she asked a servant to get Peter, Melissa and Edmund. Lucy then sat down on the floor, listening to the sweet sounds of yells coming from Caspian and Susan. Susan and Caspian kept banging on the door and shouting. But eventually, they gave up. Susan sat down back on the sofa, reading her book. Caspian paced back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on. He knew they wanted him and Susan to start talking again, but why? Then, Peter shouted through the door, "We aren't letting you go until you two talk it out and make-up again."

But they didn't talk the whole day. And they ended up staying there over night. Susan was fast asleep on the sofa, book on the floor. Caspian saw she was cold and pulled the blanket they kept in there over her. The only light was the moon and the fireplace. He picked up the book on the floor and placed it on the table. He watched her sleep in the light of the fireplace. He looked at the book she was reading and saw it was a book of poetry. He opened it and read some pages. But he kept reading the poem Susan was reading and he smiled:

_Where true love burns desire is love's pure flame;  
It is the reflex of our earthly frame,  
That takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
And but translates the language of the heart._

_-Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

Susan bent the corner of the page. At the bottom of the page was her handwriting: to Caspian. Caspian put the book down and grabbed a pillow. He sat down on a cushioned chair and fell asleep.

Susan woke up the next day and found Caspian sleep on the chair uncomfortably. Then she noticed the blanket that was over her. She looked over at him and saw the poetry book right beside him on the table. She had a sad smile, and she closed her eyes. She got up and picked up the book. She placed the blanket over Caspian and continued reading.

Caspian woke up and found Susan's blanket over him. He looked to the sofa but found no one. She he looked over to the bookcase, and sure enough, she was there. She traced her fingers over the sides of books and then she took one out. She opened the book as she turned around and saw Caspian looking at her. They looked at each other for a moment, but Susan looked away. She sat down on the sofa and began to read again. Caspian got up and got a book as well, and he sat down in a chair. They read their books in silence, a very long silence.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kiss Ryliza?" Susan asked, breaking the silence that lasted two hours.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"What do you mean?"

"I let her go back to Ramandu's Island because she needs to face the consequences of her father and sister, and the disrespect of the other stars. Just as she was about to leave, she kissed me.

"But the guard said you kissed back."

"Yeah, I did. But it was a stupid mistake because she has a problem of seducing people. That's her specialty. She can seduce men of all kinds. It's actually not good for her health, kissing that many people, or doing… something."

Susan laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry." Susan said.

"It is I who should be saying sorry."

"But I was acting stupid by believing the guard who Ryliza wanted to believe that you two loved each other."

"But sweetheart, we don't love each other. I love you and only you. You are the love of my life and I want to share it only with you." he said, sitting next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I missed this." Susan said.

"I did too." Caspian said.

Just then, the doors open and people swarmed.

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Melissa, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Professor Cornelius, Glenstorm, Nurse Victoria, the servants, maids, and guards and all those that care for the relationship of Caspian and Susan entered the huge library. They began to clap and some whistled.

"You finally talked it out!" Edmund said.

"Do you know how boring it is when you two aren't acting all lovey-dovey?" Peter asked.

Susan and Caspian just smiled and got a little pink.

"Go on! Kiss! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Edmund chanted, getting the entire crowd to chant with him. Susan and Caspian just looked at each other and smiled.

Then Caspian grabbed Susan by the waist and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered and shouted and whistled. Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck, pulling them closer. Peter didn't mind it, but now that Lucy was next, he was going to be fussy. He looked at Melissa, who smiled at him. He smiled and he took her hand. He held hers in his, not letting go.

* * *

AN:/ hello! well, i'm sorry i updated late but i have homework and i've been working on this since i finished, which was hours ago. this is at leats 5,000 words. okay. i gave you such a sweet treat, i deserve a sweet treat too! so i want over 160! if you could go above 165, that would be amazing!

BeatnikFreak: maybe, but like farther into the story...

Shining Friendship: yeah... lol. sometimes it gets annoying but it's totally hilarious on fanfiction.

Ella Unlimited: lol! yeah... had to give an excuse to make him stay even though he was fine... lol!

MyRedPhoenix: lol. a lot of my chapters are your favorite... might as well make the entire story your favorite.

darkwolf76: awwww! thank you that means a lot! :)

gleenarnialover: lol!

Jazmine Cullen: i will, you know that! :)

i want over 160 but if since i gave you a treat, try and give me a treat of 165 reviews! **OVER 160+**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Disappearing and Gems

AN:/ sorry about the long update! it's just that i've been sooo caught up with homework! but finally, chapter 21!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of these: the characters, setting, Chronicles of Narnia, or SKANDAR KEYNES! i DO own the plot, Ryliza and Melissa. but i do not own Skandar Keynes to my disappointment... :'(

* * *

Four weeks passed and everything is in peace. Susan and Caspian's relationship grow stronger and stronger with each passing day. Peter and Melissa are falling deeper in love and are starting to notice the others feelings. Edmund thinks it is kind of weird and disgusting to have all the couples around and Lucy thinks it's funny to see Edmund grossed out.

One day, Aslan was in the courtyard and asked for Caspian and Melissa. Caspian was the first to see the Great Lion and bowed at his presence.

"Rise, King Caspian." Aslan said. Caspian rose and looked at the Great Lion. Then Melissa came out, running towards them. She bowed before Aslan, breathing hard for air.

"Rise, Princess Melissa of Archenland." Melissa rose, still breathing hard for air. Caspian looked at her questioningly, but she had a straight face.

"What do you need of us Aslan?" Caspian asked.

"I need you two to go on a quest. To find an imperial topaz, an orange gem."

"What for?" Caspian asked.

"It is a very dangerous gem that can bring back those who are feared the most. But only from the past and present, not the future." Melissa said, fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"I am sorry, Melissa. Does that charm bracelet of yours, actually have a red gem?" Caspian asked. Melissa and Aslan looked at her bracelet.

The bracelet was a gold bracelet. The symbols on the bracelet didn't make sense. One symbol was a crown, symbolizing she was once a royal. The next was a small house, from when she was abandoned and had to live in the small house. The third was a dragon, to which Melissa only knew the meaning. Finally door, only Melissa knew of what it meant. But Aslan knew as well. In between the symbols, was a red gem. The gem was small, but seemed to glow.

"Yes. But it's also called a ruby, Caspian. It was given to me since birth. This is the source of my abilities. I can use them use without it, but I prefer to wear it." Melissa said.

Aslan looked at the bracelet, and then looked to Caspian. Melissa stroked the gem and looked at Aslan.

"You two will go on a quest to find the orange gem. Past Beruna, you should a mountain surrounded by water. Get passed the water and enter a cave. There, it should be found." Aslan said. They both nodded and headed to the stables. As Melissa and Caspian left, Aslan had sent Susan on a quest of her own.

Melissa and Caspian rode through the forests and passed Aslan's How. They rode passed his How and passed the battlefield of Beruna. Not far from Beruna, was the mountain. And around the mountain was a raging river.

The two dismounted and looked at the raging river.

"You're a princess?" Caspian asked.

"Yes. Princess Melissa of Archenland. But it's been a while since I was called that." she said. They abandoned the thought and looked back at the river.

"How are we going to cross this? It's too dangerous to pass." Caspian said. Melissa didn't answer, but drew a circle around herself and sat down. She closed her eyes and the concentrated. Caspian noticed this and waved his hand in front of her face. She smacked it away and concentrated. He just watched her and then complained to himself. The ruby on her charm bracelet began to glow. Then all of a sudden, the river parted in two.

"How did you do that?" Caspian asked shocked.

"With a little magic." Melissa said. She got up and walked across the path she created. Caspian followed close behind, hoping the water wouldn't crash back together when he crossed. When they reached the other side, the river became one again.

They entered the cave, and Caspian drew out his sword, sensing danger. As they went a little deeper into the cave, a green gem suddenly appeared. They saw it and walked closer to inspect it.

"Is this it?" Caspian asked.

"No, it can't be. This is an emerald not the… imperial topaz."

"This is a very beautiful."

"Hey. It's mine. I spotted it first."

"No, I spotted it first and it would make a perfect gift for Susan."

"No, it's mine! It's time I claimed something that was mine to start with."

"No, it's mine!"

They argued over the gem but didn't touch it. The emerald's spell had taken over them. The two argued so much, they didn't notice a dark and big figure glooming over them. And suddenly, an arrow whisked passed the two and almost hit the gem. But a huge tail deflected the blow. Then they were pushed back and fell on the floor hard. Caspian saw the arrow and recognized it instantly. The red feathered arrow stood out to him, meaning only one thing. He looked to the entrance and saw Susan, standing there, her bow ready and set. She was wet, but she didn't care. She took another arrow and shot at the emerald again. But it was deflected easily. Susan ran over to Caspian and Melissa and helped them up. As they stood, they all looked up and a dragon came out of the shadows.

The dragon pushed them back with its tail and they fell back.

"What are you doing here?" Caspian asked, helping Susan up.

"Retrieving a green gem. And saving your lives! Where's Melissa?" Susan shouted as the dragon roared.

They looked around and saw Melissa heading for the emerald. The dragon breathed fire towards her, but she sprayed a powerful jet towards every fire. While Caspian had snapped out of its spell, she hadn't.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted, pointing to Melissa.

Caspian ran to Melissa as Susan kept shooting her arrows. Caspian dodged all the dragon's blows. He finally reached Melissa and grabbed her. He lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked, trying to get the gem.

"Put me down! Let me go!"

Caspian put Melissa down once they were out of the cave and tried to snap her out of the spell. Yet, nothing had worked.

"Melissa, I'm sorry for this." he said. And knowing pressure points, he knocked her out. Then he grabbed her bracelet and wrapped it around his sword. As he wrapped it, he didn't notice Melissa changing form.

Once he finished, he gave his sword to Susan.

"Fire my sword at the dragon!"

But they didn't know Melissa was up and awake, transforming. She walked quite a distance from them, towards the dragon and she turned around. It was too late for them to notice who or what she was transforming into, because the transformation was almost complete. Yet, Susan saw who she was turning into. Instead of firing it at the dragon, she fired the sword towards the almost complete White Witch. The sword just went through her and hit the dragon. Both the "White Witch" and the dragon fell, and suddenly, they became one. And in its chest was the emerald.

Caspian's sword and the bracelet fell in front of the dragon. So he ran towards the dragon to retrieve them. But the White Dragon saw him and hit him with its tail. He was thrown back to the entrance, but luckily he had his stuff. As he got up, he wrapped the bracelet around his sword once again. And suddenly, his sword began to glow red, making Caspian feel as if he had a lot more control in his sword.

Caspian couldn't find Susan, but he saw her dress behind the dragon. The dragon didn't notice her slip behind.

Susan was behind the dragon, as if looking for something. And out of nowhere, she saw a blue gem. The sapphire was a on a silver chain, making it a necklace. She grabbed it and ran back to Caspian. But as she ran when she was in front of the dragon, the dragon breathed out white fire. Susan got passed it in time to get back to Caspian. The dragon roared and breathed out fire again. Susan wrapped the sapphire necklace around an arrow and it began to glow. The sapphire necklace dissolved into the arrow and it glowed blue. Susan had the feeling of strength, not as in muscles, but in herself.

The couple was about to do the same thing. At the same time, the both shot their weapons at the dragon. The sword and arrow both hit the dragon in the same place, its chest. It hit the emerald, combining the ruby and sapphire (sword and arrow) together.

There was a high pitched scream and the dragon disappeared. In its place was an orange gem. Caspian walked up to it and picked it up. He walked back over to Susan, who was waiting patiently.

"The imperial topaz." Caspian said. He showed her the gem and they looked into it.

"It's the dragon." Susan said. Inside the gem was a White Dragon, exactly like the one that had disappeared.

* * *

Peter met Aslan in the courtyard right soon after Susan and Caspian's fight with the dragon. Peter bowed before Aslan.

"Rise King Peter. I have a special talk for you." Peter rose and just looked at Aslan.

"What do you need of me?"

"I need you to go find a seraph blade."

"What for?"

"You will see. Now go."

When Peter left, Susan and Caspian arrived.

"Well done, well done. You have brought back a very powerful and dangerous gem. But where is Melissa?" Aslan said.

"We don't know where she is or what happened to her." Caspian said.

"I see. Now, Susan, you did well. You did exactly what I had told you. And it is to that point to where I am proud of both of you."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked, clearly confused about Susan's mission.

"Aslan sent me to follow you, knowing something would go wrong." Susan said.

"About our infatuation with the emerald?"

"Emerald? What emerald?" Aslan asked. Susan and Caspian just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Melissa has the key to a completely different world. Only she can open it and close it. The only way to keep it closed was her charm bracelet. But, to do that, she needs all the gems." Aslan suddenly explained.

"The sapphire, ruby and emerald?" Caspian asked.

"You mean to say that she's a gatekeeper? And the gems together help her open it?" Susan asked.

"Precisely." Aslan said to both questions.

* * *

Peter was on Matthew on his quest that Aslan had granted him. He only came with his sword, and went alone.

He traveled all over the land of Narnia, and went a lot faster than expected. By high noon, he finally realized the place he hadn't looked: the White Witch's castle.

He reached the castle within half an hour. And to his surprise, it was still standing. But, the ice castle was melting. He entered the castle and found it empty. He looked all over the place, and found nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he turned around and fell. He put a hand to his forehead, and looked up. A frozen statue was standing right in front of him, and apparently hit him on the head. "That bloody statue wasn't there before." he grumbled to himself as he stood up. _Wait, didn't Aslan free them all?_ he thought.

Underneath the statue was a secret door. He pushed the statue off the door and opened it. He walked down the few stairs it had, carrying a torch. In the middle of the chamber was a blade. Peter walked over to it and picked it up. As he looked at it, the way in was sealed shut. Peter looked to the entrance and tried to open it. But it was close good. Peter needed help.

Lucy was told that she had to follow Peter. She could tell that he needed help. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She finally reached the White Witch's on Flame (her horse was brown with a red mane). She dismounted and hid by the walls of the entrance. She had her back against the wall and peered inside. She saw the White Witch closing a door and covering it up with a statue. The White Witch turned and looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy turned around, breathing fast. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, a pair of brown eyes was looking at her. She screamed but a hand covered her mouth. She realized who it was and pushed his hand away. Edmund. He put a finger to his mouth and he drew his sword. Lucy drew out her dagger and peered back inside. The White Witch was gone.

Edmund made sure no one was around, and then they ran over to the statue. She pushed on the statue, but it didn't budge. Then they both tried, but it didn't work.

Meanwhile, Peter found a small crawl space and poked his head through it. Peter looked around the room, it was filled with Narnians. Then, he saw what scared him the most: the White Witch.

"We will take Narnia over!" she shouted. The Narnians yelled in approval. "So get ready for a raid and battle."

All the Narnians shouted again. A minotaur roared, while werewolves, bats and others howled. These were the same exact Narnians that they battled thirteen hundred years ago. But, like the White Witch, they looked exactly the same. Even Maugrim was there. Suddenly, Maugrim's head snapped towards Peter.

"It's him!" the wolf shouted. All the Narnians heads snapped towards him and they shouted again. Peter tried to get out, but the crawl space was closing in on his neck. The Narnians were charging towards him, trampling over others.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you so much. But it's a shame you have to die!" she cried. She raised her staff in the air, it glistening in the light. She just walked calmly towards him. The crawl space was still closing in, until a dagger was cutting around it and set him free. Peter got out and turned around, seeing his two youngest siblings.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked as they got out.

"We followed you." Edmund said." Then Peter, Lucy and Edmund saw a frozen lion by the entrance.

"ASLAN!" they all shouted and they ran towards him. But when they reached him, he was gone.

They went outside and got on their horses. Then they rode back to Aslan.

They found Aslan in the forest, as well as Susan and Caspian. But, they were all frozen. They couldn't explain it, so they went back to the White Witch's castle. But when they reached it, the ice castle was gone.

So they rode back to Aslan and the others. They reached them and looked at them.

"Wait; weren't Susan, Caspian and Melissa supposed to get an imperial topaz?" Lucy asked. Peter nodded and saw an orange gem by Aslan's paw. Edmund picked it up and they all looked at it. There, they saw a dragon. But not only the dragon, but also the White Witch's castle.

Peter took the gem and placed it on the floor. He asked his siblings to step back, and then, he broke open the gem with the seraph blade. Then, Susan, Caspian and Aslan were unfrozen but unconscious. But the dragon and the castle came out of the topaz and into the real world.

* * *

AN:/ i once again apologize for my late update! it's just homework because now i dont have study hall, i have art. so, that's disappointing. but if you get confused, dont worry. i was too. you see, i actually had help from a really good friend of mine, Astronot67. he has an account and he created a story, but sadly no one but me read it. but he can come up with good stories, he just doesnt know how to start it... but he personally helped me and im glad he did. that's what true friendship is all about. he also knows about my infatuation with narnia and Skandar Keynes so... he helped me with a few chapters but they're not in order. he helped me with this one, the next one, and a couple of thirty something chapters. but yeah...

plus, i didnt know that the arguing scene between caspian and melissa were kind of like VDT when caspian and edmund were arguing... it's kinda like it but not really. just to remind you, i began writing this story last summer... and im still in the process of creating it.

thanks to those who reviewed and alerted! i really, really love the responses you are giving me!

gleenarnialover: lol! thank you!

Shining Friendship: thanks. i dont really try to make them work, i just follow what i wrote down for notes. lol! but thanks, that means a lot because my brother says im not funny. :)

Jazmine Cullen: =) aren't siblings who actually care for you great? you know i'll try! :P =)

BeatnikFreak: lol! dont we all love them? sorry, but no lemons! only fluff! SORRY! not comfortable writing stuff like that. im comfortable reading it, but not writing it.

roserose12345: im soooooooo sorry! :( i feel bad that i didnt! i'm soo sorry! but yeah... Ryliza's the slut.

Naomi S. Goldson: lol! IKR! I LOVE SKANDAR KEYNES!

DancingInRain: lol. well remember, they just met... so they didnt technically know each other well enough. besides, those were first thoughts. he used to think she was cute. but now he thinks she's beautiful no matter what.

Penelopee13: lol! they will, they will. in due time...

itsjess236: thank you!

MyRedPhoenix: IKR! lol! thank you! lol, i want to do that, but i dont think i will be able to... lol!

Amazed Lily: ikr! she won't do anything too bad, but you guys won't know until chapters later.

Ella Unlimited: you know i will!:)

okay, this time, i want over 175! come on! it' sclose to 200 and close to the one month anniversary of the publishing of REALIZATION! over 175! **OVER 175!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Melissa Returns

AN:/ heyo! tomorrow is the anniversary! hehe... lol. sorry this is short, but this is another cliffehanger. and i promise everything will be explained in the next chapter and it will be longer. i promise!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Chronicles of Narnia, that is owned by C.S. Lewis. i do not own any of the good suspian songs, such as:

Everytime We Touch (slow version)-Cascada  
What Hurts the Most (slow version)-Cascada  
The Call-Regina Spektor  
Battlefield-Jordin Sparks  
Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney  
Because You Live-Jesse McCartney  
Stolen-Dashboard Confessional  
Cry For You-September  
Break Even-The Script  
She Is The Sunlight-Trading Yesterday

i do not own Skandar Keynes, for he is a person, not an inanimate object. he lives and breathes and has a mind of his own. no one owns him, except himself and his parents... sadly, he is not mine to hold or date. but forever in my heart, i will love him, even if he doesnt know it.

the only thing i own is Melissa, Ryliza, the plot and the story Realization.

* * *

Before Lucy, Peter and Edmund could react, the army of the White Witch came out of the castle. Then they saw the White Witch herself at the entrance. They turned their heads towards a roar, and the White Dragon was not far. There was white fire seen in the sky, but no burning trees.

The Witch stood at the entrance of her castle and looked at the "new land" and she smiled. Before she could step out of her home, a sword went right through her. She looked at the sword and saw Edmund, whose eyes were burning with fire.

"Edmund, why must you do this to me, dear? I can make you my king, total ruler of Narnia." she said in that calming voice of hers, not dying. Edmund's eyes were still shadowed, but his face wasn't. "You won't always have to be second or third. You will always be first. But to do so, you must help me. Help me claim this land." she said, looking at him with her hypnotizing eyes. Then his eyes softened a bit.

"Don't give in, Ed!" Lucy shouted. Edmund looked back at Lucy who was watching. Her eyes were pleading, but at the same time had that brave shine. When he looked back at the Witch her eyes were watching him. But then a Minotaur ran towards her and she fought alongside Peter. There weren't many, just a few of those who really admired the Witch.

"You know you cannot do this alone." she said her famous line.

"No, I can't do this alone." he admitted. "But I don't need your help in doing so."

The Witch turned anger and she pulled his sword out of herself. She grabbed her staff and raised it high. They fought a one on one battle. But this time, Edmund was skilled. She lunged at him, but he spun to the side and elbowed her back. She screamed in pain and faced him. Although she was losing, she had confidence, almost too much. Edmund charged and went straight for her heart. But she deflected the blow, too proud. But that was part of Edmund's plan. While she was too busy priding, he used the hilt to hit her side and while she grasped her side, he kneed her stomach. She dropped her staff, causing her to be weaponless. And then, he struck. He pierced her heart and the Witch screamed. The dragon roared white fire into the air and the Narnians howled. And suddenly, they became frozen. The Witch, dragon and the Narnians then turned orange. The three Pevensies looked around, wondering what was happening.

"That's another sword I'll never see." Edmund whispered as he backed away from the Witch, his sword still pierced.

And all the orange things slowly came together and formed an orange gem. It grew smaller and smaller until it was a regular sized gem. The way it once was.

On the gem was the Witch's face. No matter how you turned it, she just stared at you with those hypnotizing eyes. Lucy got so freaked out that she hid her face in Peter's shoulder. Peter just held it in his hand, not daring to look. And then, Susan, Caspian and Aslan woke up. Aslan himself stood up, while Lucy helped Susan up and Peter and Edmund helped Caspian.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

"We don't know. We're just as confused as you are." said Edmund.

Out of nowhere, they heard a gasp and turned around. Melissa was on the ground, unconscious. She had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her. Her dress was torn and ripped. He lip was bleeding and there were blood stains marked on her dress, mostly around her stomach and chest. And on the palm of her right hand was a large cut.

Peter was about to run to her and help her, but he was stopped when Aslan put a paw on his shoulder. Peter looked into Aslan's amber eyes and then looked to Melissa. They all looked at her and saw something strange.

Just inches away from Melissa's fingers was the imperial topaz, which was just in Peter's hands. And out of nowhere, the sapphire, emerald and ruby appeared and created a circle around the topaz. The three outer gems began to hum, and soon the topaz did as well. Then, they began to glow, and so did Melissa. The imperial topaz suddenly turned into orange dust and blew away into the wind.

Everyone just watched the dust blow away and then they heard another hum. They looked back at the other gems and saw them glow again. The sapphire soon turned to dust and then blew away, followed by the emerald. They watched as the ruby disintegrated, but instead of blowing away, it went inside the cut on Melissa's palm. And all of a sudden, Melissa woke up.

* * *

AN:/ okay, well, tomorrow is the anniversary of Realization so i want you to dress nice and be happy. food and drinks will be available and the service will be excellent. im just kidding. but im serious about the anniversary of Realization. with the help of all of you, i was able to get this far! i thank you! and thank you for the reviews and alerts as always.

anonymous: thank you!

Madmad237: lol!

DancingInRain: you'll see, you'll see. and IKR! (about Skandar! 3)

mustanggirl79: you're welcome.

Penelopee13: i'll try!

Shining Friendship: right! well, i'm a person of twists and suspense, mixed with humor and romance.

Naomi S. Goldson: lol! (sigh) i wish! but there's no set anymore. but someday, i wish to meet both of them. hee hee hee. (giggles a lot) but i love Skandar A LOT!

MyRedPhoenix: no one sees it! lol! ikr! thank you.

gleenarnialover: =) thank you!

Ella Unlimited: ikr! but surprisingly, it doesnt have as much words as the last chapter.

roserose12345: well, my friend Astronot67 helped me and i was confused too. but all will be revealed in a while! :)

okay, i thank you all once again! this time, i want OVER 185! **OVER 185!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edmund: I like how I'm the hero in this chapter!**

**Lucy: You always like being the hero!**

**Edmund: I feel heroic! (flashes sexy grin)**

**(i giggle)**

**Susan: Ed, stop making her laugh! This is a SUSPIAN STORY! **

**Edmund: So that does that mean I cannot flirt with her?**

**Susan:Yes.**

**Me: NO!**

**Edmund: Which one?**

**Caspian: Edmund, don't flirt with her.**

**Peter: Yeah, please don't.**

**Edmund: And why not?**

**(All of them): Because you will be her favorite!**

**Me: You're all my favorite! You don't need to argue about it.**

**Edmund: Well, I think I did good.**

**Me: Of course you did good. You're Edmund.**

**(He flashes a sexy grin)**

**(i giggle)**

**Caspian: Okay, enough flirting!**

**Peter: Please! It's really quite awkward seeing my younger brother flirt!**

**Edmund: Then don't watch.**

**Peter: Do you really want to start this Ed?**

**Edmund: Sure, let's go Pete.**

**(they get ready to fight)**

**Me: NEVER MIND THEM! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Explaination

AN:/ okay, this chapter was longer... SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE ON THE ANNIVERSARY! I HAD LOTS OF HOMEWORK, I HAD TO GO SEE THE LAST HOME GAME OF BASKETBALL, AND THEN I HAD TO FACE HEARTBREAK ONCE AGAIN! but i can reschedule the PARTY! jkjk! but i wish there was a party... if i could i would host it. if i could, i would invite all of you. if i had the chance to, i would invite _**SKANDAR KEYNES, BEN BARNES, ANNA POPPLEWELL, GEORGIE HENLEY, AND WILLIAM MOSELEY! **_but sadly, i cant... but here's chapter 23!

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these things:

Chronicles of Narnia-C.S. Lewis

**Suspian songs:**  
Break Even-The Script  
Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis  
Cry For You-September  
The Call-Regina Spektor  
Everytime We Touch (slow version)-Cascada  
What Hurts The Most (slow version)-Cascada  
Battlefield-Jordin Sparks  
Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney  
Because You Live-Jesse McCartney  
Stolen-Dashboard Confessional  
If I Let You Go-Westlife  
All That I've Got-The Used  
Why Can't I?-Liz Phair  
She Is The Sunlight-Trading Yesterday  
If You Only Knew-Shinedown  
Yesterday-Leona Lewis  
Leading Me On-Hyrise

**Suspian songs after Caspian meets and marries Lilliandil:**

The Hardest Thing-98 Degrees

Skandar Amin Casper Keynes- he is his own person. He has a mind of himself and can do things on his own. He has a family who loves and cares for him and friends who like to tease him and he likes to tease. i sadly, do not have him to hold. but forever in my heart will he be.

* * *

Melissa woke up and looked around. She sat up and winced, the cuts affecting her form. Peter instantly ran to her and helped her up. As soon as Melissa was on her feet, she collapsed in Peter's arms.

"What happened? What's going?" Susan asked Aslan. He did not answer, but just looked at Melissa. Melissa completely understood and tried to stand straight.

"This is not his doing. It is mine." Melissa said calmly.

"What do you mean? What happened to you? Where were you?" Caspian asked.

"Let me explain. You may not know it, but I know exactly what happened." Melissa replied. Aslan sat down, soon followed by the others.

"All the gems you saw have a meaning. They all have a special task."

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"Well, it's complicated. You see, the sapphire, emerald and ruby work together to create peace. The sapphire represents strength. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. Such as confidence and trust. The emerald represents special abilities. Your special ability is what you were born to do. A perfect example would be Queen Susan. Her special ability is archery. And she knew that that was her talent. But the gem can as well be dangerous. When in the presence of this gem, greed and jealousy could occur. But that's only when you don't know your talent or ability. The need to want it is very powerful, but temporary. That is the reason why King Caspian and I were arguing over it."

"Are you saying I don't know what I was born to do? I was born to be king _and_ my talent is sword fighting!" Caspian said offended. Susan put a hand on his forearm and smiled, then everyone gave a small laugh.

"I was saying that, but then you snapped out of the spell. Meaning you know now what you're ability is." Caspian just looked at her, confused. Melissa smiled and sighed. "Not only is your ability sword fighting or being king. But it is also protecting Susan. You are her protector and you realized that when you saw her at the entrance of the cave."

"But she does not need to be protected. She is capable of fighting." Caspian said.

"That is true. But what I mean by protecting is her herself, and her heart."

Susan and Caspian looked at each other and smiled. When they weren't looking, Edmund was grinning. But Caspian saw it and gave him a death glare. But then he smiled and they continued listening to Melissa.

"Finally, the ruby. This particular gem represents control. Whoever is in possession of this gem, has control over the one thing they use for as a weapon. For you three," she said pointing at Caspian, Peter and Edmund, "it will give you more control of your sword, or make you feel as if you have enough power to defeat anything. For you two," she said pointing at Susan and Lucy, "it gives you control on your targeting. But since you already have control for that, you will only have more power to it."

"Then why do you were it as a charm bracelet?" Lucy asked. Melissa looked down at her bracelet and sighed.

"I wear it because I need control over my powers. Sometimes, I lose control over my feelings. And with those feelings, I can create a reaction. For example, if I was very mad and I was around blazing torches, I could burn the castle down within minutes. Or if I was totally depressed one day, I could create a flood out of thin air. Not all the time do I have control over my powers. My emotions can take over as well." Everyone understood, but there was something else to be discussed.

"What about the imperial topaz? What is the importance of that?" Susan asked.

Melissa looked down and swallowed hard.

"The imperial topaz, also known as the orange gem for short, is a very dangerous gem. It is feared, by explorers and adventurers of all kinds. This particular gem seeks for danger, any type of danger. But it can show those who are feared the most. So, as you just saw, there was the White Witch. The White Witch was feared then, and is still feared now. But it can also show minor dangers, such as the dragon. The dragon meant no harm. It was the protector of the emerald, as I the ruby. Once the three peace gems are connected, the topaz appears. This happens because like I said before, the topaz seeks for danger. And since there is peace, the orange gem wants to rid of it. So, the orange gem the nearest threat, which was the dragon, inside and waits to be cracked open. When done so, it releases the threat; it also releases the most feared enemy of all. In short, it released the dragon and the White Witch's army along with herself. The White Witch was the feared enemy. But when King Edmund stabbed her, it seemed as if nothing had happened. Yet something did. She was slowly freezing, even though she was able to talk and move, she was slowly, very slowly dying. But when he struck her heart that was it. Once she froze, everything that was in the orange gem froze. And once again, it was trapped in the gem. But then the three peace gems came together and hummed. Soon after, they all began to glow and then the topaz became dust. It then blew away. The topaz was threatened by the peace gems. So it disappeared. Then the sapphire and emerald disappeared as well, looking for a new place to hide. While the ruby dust is inside me."

"Why is it inside you?" Peter asked.

"I am its protector. Not only that, but it is a key. It will come out once I use my powers one last time."

"So, once you lose your powers, the dust from the gem will come out and find a new place to hide, just like the other two?" Susan asked.

"Yes, it will leave me and its known location forever." Finally, everyone understood what she was saying. But one thing bothered Peter specifically.

"What do you mean, "Once I use my powers one last time"?" Peter asked. Melissa looked at him with glistening eyes. Then she looked at Aslan and he nodded. A single tear rolled down her face and she took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to tell you this. But in the long run, I knew this would happen." she looked at everyone and tears fell down her face. "I have to die."

"WHAT! No!" Peter shouted.

"Peter, I have to. As long as I exist, the topaz exists. Sure, it was created long before, but it won't stop until it gets to me. Only I can destroy it." Melissa looked at Peter and only Peter.

"But why you? Why do you have to die?" Peter asked.

"Because… well, I'm a… uhh…"

"Gatekeeper?" Caspian said.

"No, no I'm no gatekeeper." Melissa said, getting up.

"Then what are you? A witch or something else?" Edmund asked as they followed. She looked at all of them.

"You don't understand. I am something no one has ever been. What I have is a curse, it's no gift. I am the gate." Everyone looked at her, shocked and confused once again.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I am the gate. My charm bracelet is the key. But with all three gems, the connection is strong. But it can take one gem to open it. If you look at the symbols, this is my life's story. If you press the right symbols, I will begin to glow. Once I glow, I become transparent, or holographic. When you type the symbols backwards, I will become solid again. A gatekeeper protects the gate. How can I protect the gate if I am the gate?"

"You can use your powers. Protect yourself. I can protect." Peter said.

"I can't use it to protect myself. I could only use it for simple tasks, to protect the gem or to protect others." Tears kept falling down Melissa's cheeks.

"Then how were you able to stop the dragon's fire?" Susan asked.

"Because I didn't know what I was doing. I was still under the spell of the emerald."

"But why you?" Peter asked again.

"I don't know. But this is my fate. As long as I live, the imperial topaz lives, seeking for me. Like I said before, it seeks for danger."

"How are you dangerous?" Lucy asked. "If you can't use your powers to protect yourself, how are you dangerous?"

"I'm dangerous because I'm a gate! No human being can be a gate. It is not the way of life. If a person exists as a gate, people or danger will seek for it, wanting to go to a different world. If a person exists as a gate, they will live forever. I've only lived out twenty years of my life, but I knew I would come this far."

"Well, if human gates live forever, then the orange topaz can't be destroyed." Edmund said.

"Not entirely. If you use magic to create a weapon that you will threaten yourself with then you can die."

Edmund nodded.

"My mother and father hid me because they knew of my fate. They knew people would go after me, and people did. My brother is now King and has told me from our letters that he misses me very much. He has a daughter named Lacara. I can't see my own niece for my safety and hers! He knows about me being a gate and what I must do for it. It's a very dangerous burden. It's very dangerous for a human being to be a gate, a passageway to another world. That is why the topaz seeks for me. To create chaos in this world and the next. This is something no one can take over. This is my battle, I have to do this." she cried. Aslan rose and walked up to Melissa.

"Child, the world's fate is in your hands, even if they don't know it." Suddenly, the sky turned dark grey around them and they heard malicious laughter. "By doing this, you will save many."

The sky got darker, really dark. Malicious laughter continued and there were growls being heard, and not from Aslan. They heard a wolf howl and all sorts of eerie sounds. Melissa closed her eyes and stopped crying for a moment. When she opened them, she looked at Peter.

"I'm very sorry for this. I wish I told you sooner."

"It's all right. You can't escape Narnian destiny. You were born to save the world, even if it means death."

"Peter, I never wanted-"

"It's fine. It's your destiny."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Peter looked down. But Melissa took a step forward and kissed him. Peter was caught off guard, but kissed her back. They didn't wrap their arms around each other, but just passionately kissed. Caspian wrapped an arm around Susan's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They smiled, watching the sad romantic moment. Edmund's eyes just widened and he suddenly got pale. Lucy slightly smiled, small tears falling down her cheeks.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Edmund whispered softly so that Peter and Melissa wouldn't hear. But apparently, Susan and Caspian did. They rolled their eyes at Edmund's stubbornness and Lucy quietly laughed. Finally, Melissa pulled back, ending the kiss. She looked at Peter and gave a sad smile. Melissa looked at Aslan and all of her friends.

"You were the closest thing I could ever have to family." Melissa told them. She looked back at Aslan, who breathed on her, giving her good luck. She looked at everyone one last time and sadly smiled.

Then, she closed her eyes, focusing. Something began to glitter in her hands. It took form and it appeared to be a dagger. She used her magic one last time. Eyes still closed, she raised the dagger and took her last swallow. She pushed the knife into her stomach hard and more blood came. Her breathing quickened, until she gave out her last breath. She fell to the floor and Peter knelt down at her side.

Tears strolled down his face, looking over the dead body of his love. But suddenly, she began to glow red. The sudden aura disappeared and dust came out of her cut on her palm. They all heard a distant high pitched scream. And they knew that the imperial topaz was destroyed. They all watched the dust fly away, never knowing where it will go.

Peter embraced Melissa's dead body and cried. Everyone was silent, small tears freely strolling down their cheeks. And suddenly, the sky turned bright again. The howls and eerie sounds disappeared, replaced with the sound of birds. Slowly, a ghostly figure came out of the forests. It was Melissa. She looked at everyone and smiled. Peter looked at her and wiped his tears away. "I want you to know that I loved you since the day I met you." Melissa told Peter. And they watched as she suddenly disappeared. Once she was gone, Peter cried once more.

Everyone watched Peter cry. Susan cried into Caspian's shirt and he embraced her, his tears slowly making their way down his face. Edmund wiped his tears away before they even fell, but eventually, the trickled down his face. Lucy's tears fell rapidly, seeing as she (besides Peter) was the closest to her. But she walked up to Peter and knelt down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder and had a firm grip.

"That darkness could have wiped out all that inhabits all the worlds. Let everyone know that this young woman saved them by risking her life." Aslan said and roared loudly. All worlds heard the roar and felt hope. Even though they didn't know what happened, they were thankful for it.

Lucy still had a grip on Peter's shoulder. She didn't let go and looked at him.

"She needs to be honored properly. Let's bring her home." Lucy said. And everyone knew of what Lucy meant. Melissa was going home, back to Archenland.

* * *

AN:/ and there we have it. after a suspenseful adventure, we reveal true love, and heartbreak. true enough, i face heartbreak just this week. just yesterday actually... but either way. sadly, melissa dies... did you guys like her? i remember asking you guys if you liked her but i got responses on the story. but from other reviews it seemed like you guys liked her. so im just asking. poor peter! and actually, i ruined a couple i meant to be together... it's soo sad. i ran this by Astronot67 and he said it was good... did i get tears from this for the end? just wondering.

im still sorry that i didnt update sooner! but i'll try to make it up to you. it's kinda hard when you dont get study hall anymore... =(

thank you to those who reviewed and alerted! im really grateful for it all! it's truly amazing how much the story has progressed in such a short amount of time.

roserose12345: thank you. and we all hate to see the one we love in pain...

Madmad237: lol!

MyRedPhoenix: lol, thank you! again, lol!

Amazed Lily: lol! i wish they would be!

Ella Unlimited: yeah, Eddie's still haunted but already learned his lesson. I LOVED IT TOO! I READ IT MYSELF TO SEE WHAT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE AND IT WAS SOOO ADORABLE... i know, i'm crazy.

itzjess236: thank you!

gleenarnialover: lol! i wish i could in real life!

Shining Friendship: aww! thank you! but the songs i chose are from suspian videos i watched on youtube.

DancingInRain: THANK YOU! =) 3 hehehe. yes i did see his hair! i sooo think her and ben switched haircuts because of a bet. they betted each other something and did that. but that' s what i think. my friend said he looked old.

Penelopee13: well, all was figured out... and I KNOW RIGHT!

pinkchik08: thank you... gotta leave you guys hanging.

okay, well i will try to update at least 2 stories during the weekend. so please bear with me. as for the party... i'm thinking... it'll be a late party... but whatever... lol. okay. well, for this chapter, i want over 195. **OVER 195!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edmund: Eddie? Why did you call me Eddie?**

**Susan: Well do you have a problem with it, EDDIE?**

**Edmund: Shut up, Susan!**

**Caspian: I actually thought it was pretty amusing to hear Edmund be called Eddie. **

**Edmund: Well, if you think it's amusing, why don't you two call your kid Eddie?**

**(Susan and Caspian blush)**

**Edmund: HAHA!**

**Lucy: Edmund, don't laugh. Remember, you get to be an uncle if they have a baby.**

**Susan: If?**

**Caspian: Why if?**

**Lucy: Uh... **

**Susan: You know what? Let's drop the subject.**

**Caspian: I agree.**

**Edmund: Of course you do.**

**Caspian: Edmund, don't start with me.**

**Edmund: Okay... I'll mess with you later when Susan isn't around to see you get beat up.**

**Susan: EDMUND!**

**Peter: Can you please all SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MOURN OVER MELISSA!**

**Edmund: Well you can mourn in your room!**

**Lucy: Edmund! Peter needs our support like Susan did.**

**Susan: Don't use me as an example!**

**Edmund: Well, that was because of Caspian over there. Remember he was the one dating Lilliandil.**

**Caspian: EDMUND!**

**Lucy: Well you were all depressed about how Caspian was getting married!**

**Susan: Don't turn this around on me!**

**Edmund: You were the one who went all googly eyes on Lilliandil. And then you ended up breaking her heart.**

**Caspian: Well, I wasn't the only going all "googly" eyes on her, EDDIE! **

**Peter: Please shut up!**

**(me watching them all argue at the same time, mouth agape)**

**Me: (meekly) Guys?**

**(still arguing)**

**Me: Guys?**

**(still arguing)**

**Me: GUYS! **

**(all stop)**

**Me: You guys ended up arguing over nothing. Over something that isn't really important.**

**(Peter about to say something)**

**Me: Besides Melissa. I know you're mourning, but you can do that peacefully in your room.**

**(Peter nodded and left for his room)**

**Me: Now you four; I don't know exactly what to do.**

**Caspian: Edmund started it.**

**Edmund: Don't turn this around!**

**Susan: Lucy shouldn't have said those things!**

**Lucy: But they are TRUE!**

**(argument continues) **

**Me: ENOUGH!**

**(all shut up)**

**Me: It doesn't matter who started it.**

**Edmund: But Caspian did start it. (has a sexy grin)**

**Me: Flirting is not going to do you any good, Edmund.**

**(Caspian, Susan and Lucy snicker)**

**Me: (mumble) Not right now at least.**

**Caspian: Well, he still shouldn't have said stuff that he did too!**

**Edmund: But I wasn't the one courting her was I?**

**Lucy: Why are you afraid of the truth?**

**Susan: I'm not afraid of the truth. It's just that those things are private and personal!**

**(continuing argument)**

**Me: I GIVE UP! IGNORE THEM FOR NOW. THEY'LL TAKE HOURS TO FINISH THIS ARGUMENT. WHILE WAITING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Going Home

AN:/ here is chapter 24! this has to deal with going back to Archenland and yada yada yada.

Disclaimer: i do not own:

Chronicles of Narnia for that is owned by C.S. Lewis

Break Even-The Script  
Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis  
The Call-Regina Spektor  
Everytime We Touch (slow version)-Cascada  
What Hurts The Most (slow version)-Cascada  
Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney  
Because You Live-Jesse McCartney  
Battlefield-Jordin Sparks  
Why Can't I?-Liz Phair  
Cry For You-September  
If I Let You Go-Westlife  
Stolen-Dashboard Confessional  
All That I've Got-The Used  
She Is The Sunlight-Trading Yesterday  
If You Only Knew-Shinedown  
Yesterday-Leona Lewis  
Leading Me On-Hyrise

The Hardest Thing-98 Degrees= When Caspian marries Lilliandil

Skandar Keynes is a person, not an object. No one owns him, but himself. He has a mind, a beating heart, a conscience, and a soul. He has feelings so he actually cares about what people say. He has a famliy who cares for him and friends who like to tease him and he likes to tease. He is currently going to Pembrooke College, Cambridge, which in October 2010 he began his degree in Arabic and Middle Eastern History. So, he is interested in his education. I love Skandar Amin Caspar Keynes so much, but he will never know. But forever will he remain in my heart.

* * *

The next two weeks were dreadful ones. Peter barely left his room, Lucy wasn't as cheerful as she always was, Edmund wasn't even bothering to make up jokes, and Susan and Caspian didn't kiss as much anymore. They were all depressed. Melissa had a special place in all of their hearts. They grew very fond of her kindness, intelligence, bravery and much more. She had left a mark on all of them.

They were seated at dinner, eating quietly. It had always been silent since Melissa died.

"I sent a letter to Archenland, telling the King of his sister's death." Peter struggled to say.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked.

"I-uh told him that we would be honored to bring her back there, in full honor of the Archenland princess. He was devastated about her death, but accepted the offer."

"Well, we should get ready to ride for Archenland then." Susan said quietly.

"Sure…" Peter said, a tear falling on his lap.

"Well, we'll set off next week. We need to prepare as well as heal from our loss." Caspian said quietly. Everyone nodded and continued eating.

Dinner ended pretty slowly, and everyone went to their rooms, retiring for the night. The whole castle was quiet since Melissa died. It was like Melissa was the life of it all.

Everyone feel asleep soundly, all except Peter. He couldn't sleep at all. He thought too much about Melissa. Peter tossed and turned on his bed so many times, he got annoyed of it. So, he got out of bed and walked out onto his bedroom balcony. He looked up at the night sky. It was full of peace and tranquility, but he wasn't. Peter stood like that, just watching the stars race across the sky.

"You shouldn't think about me too much." Peter looked next to him and saw a ghostly figure of Melissa.

"Melissa?" she just smiled and nodded.

"You shouldn't think about me too much, Peter. It's bad for your health."

"But I can't. You were the only woman I ever fell in love with."

"I know. You were the only man I ever loved. But you have to let me go. You can't live out your life keeping your heart on someone who has already passed." She put a hand over his. It was as if she was solid, not transparent.

"I won't let you go. Not just yet. It's just so hard to do so."

"I know it is. But don't worry. You can and will let me go, but know this. No matter who you end up falling in love with, I will always be in your heart, and I will always be your first love."

"I'll never forget you. No one will forget you."

Melissa smiled. "I'm sure you won't. And I really appreciate you bringing me home."

"The way you should be honored." Melissa smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." And before he knew it, she was gone. He sighed and went back to bed. And finally, in two weeks, he had a peaceful sleep.

The next day, plans to go to Archenland began. The planned when to depart, what to expect and everything else that would be needed. They need to figure out how long they would take and if they would be camping along the way. But from that point on, they kept planning.

Finally, the day to depart came. Everyone was set and ready to go. Melissa was in a casket, set in a carriage, where she lay peacefully. They rode off and made good time. When they stopped for a break, Peter would sometimes visit her. He would go into the carriage and talk to her, telling her how much he misses her. He just vented his feelings out, not wanting anyone else to worry about how he felt. They stopped by towns that provided them places to rest and food. They were able to refresh themselves and set off again the next day. But within two days, they reached the castle of Archenland.

They were greeted by the King, the Queen and their daughter. They dismounted and they began introducing themselves.

"There is no need to introduce yourselves, your highnesses. We have heard of all of you, and all of your tales." the Queen said.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the King of Archenland said. "I am King Demetri. This is my wife, Queen Sophia and our daughter, Lacara."

The king didn't wear his crown, like Caspian, and had brown hair. His hair wasn't really long, just like Peter's. He had a serious face, but a very calm smile. His eyes were green, but they showed wisdom and a warrior. He had a built body, as if he worked on his sword daily.

The queen had light brown hair that was up to her shoulders. She had a soft face, but her brown eyes showed that she was a warrior too. Her full lips were formed into a smile and her eyes sparkled. She had a slim figure, much like Susan's. Yet, her soft hands looked a little calloused, as if she were in a battle once before. By the looks of it, the queen could handle many daggers at once, killing one swiftly and painfully.

The princess was a combination of her mother and father. She had her mother's light brown hair and her father's green eyes. Her brown hair ended at her upper back, ending in delicate curls. She too, had a soft face and her eyes showed an adventurer. But underneath that adventurer, was an excellent warrior. She had a slim figure and a beautiful smile. She looked around Edmund's age.

"It is an honor to have you her." King Demetri said.

"It is an honor to be here." Susan said.

"I beg the absence of our son, Vordan. He is currently at Terebinthia. He is learning all sorts of battle techniques." Queen Sophia said.

"My sister's death has pained us all. She is with you, right?" Demetri asked.

"She is. Where can she be put?" Peter asked.

"We can put her in what was once her room. We have left it the same for six years." Sophia said.

"All right." Lucy said.

"All of the people of Archenland were very fond of Melissa. We were planning on holding a funeral for her. The people included." Sophia added.

"That will be good. We were very fond of her as well." Caspian said.

"Would you like us to show you your rooms?" Lacara asked. Her voice was gentle and sweet sounding.

"Yes, thank you." Susan said. Demetri and Sophia took the lead, while Lacara followed behind them. The Narnian Royals followed behind Lacara into the castle.

* * *

They stayed there for a few days, waiting for the funeral to be held. During their stay, they got to know the royal family, and more about Melissa. Apparently, Melissa had to leave the castle when she was fifteen years old. She was much loved around the castle. Some had known of her abilities, but very few knew of what she was. But that was until someone made a huge mistake. One of Melissa's dearest friends, Orion, came across her charm bracelet. He didn't know that it would cause trouble, but he just looked at it. He saw the symbols and just touched each one in a different order. But as he did so, Melissa was walking towards him. And suddenly, she started glowing red, and she suddenly became transparent. Orion tried to place his hand on her shoulder, telling her it would be alright, but instead, his hand went right through her. He pulled his hand back and looked at Melissa. It was then, that people figured out she was a gate. She took her bracelet back and pressed the symbols backwards. And then, she disappeared from the castle's sight.

On most days, the Narnian Royals would practice their battle skills. Susan would help Caspian with a bow and arrow instead of a crossbow. Lucy would just play with her dagger and Edmund and Peter were off sword fighting.

One day, there were all outside, practicing again. Susan was helping Caspian, who was getting better.

"Take a deep breath and pull back the string." Susan said. Caspian did as told.

"Aim a little above so that when it flies, it will soon lower and hit the right spot." Caspian switched the aiming position. He aimed a little too high. Susan got closer to him and fixed it properly. She was close enough for him to smell her lavender and vanilla scent. She smiled smugly and fixed his aim. It looked as if her were aiming for the white strip above the center. And then she stepped back.

"Inhale and clear your mind. Clear your mind of everything. Only focus on the target." Susan said.

Caspian inhaled and looked at the target. He let his mind go blank, his eyes only on the target.

"As you exhale, let go." Susan said.

Caspian let out his breath and let the arrow fly. He watched as it hit dead center, just like Susan said it would.

"Thank you love!" Caspian said, picking Susan up and twirling around. She laughed when he put her down.

"I knew you could do it." she smiled. They kissed for a brief moment, before continuing their lesson.

Peter didn't feel like practicing anymore, so he just watched them practice. Lucy just practiced throwing her dagger and Edmund was begging to Peter.

"Pete, please! Just practice with me!" Edmund was on his knees.

"I said no! Why can't you ask Caspian?"

"Because he's too busy "practicing" with Susan. And we all know what I mean by "practicing". They just did it!" Edmund said. Peter laughed, but shook his head no.

"Sorry, Ed. But no."

"I'll practice with you." Everyone looked to the entrance of the practice grounds and saw Lacara.

Lacara was dressed in a blue blouse with the sleeves folded up to her elbows. She wore black pants and black boots. One her right sleeve on her upper arm was a picture of Aslan. She wore a belt around her waist which held a sword. Her hair was tied up and her side bangs fell to the left.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I know what you mean. And I'm positive that I want to verse the Just King at his own game. Why? Afraid of being beat by a girl?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

"I'm not the one who's getting hurt in this. I guarantee it." Everyone oohed and Edmund drew his sword. Susan and Caspian cleared the area, putting away the targets. Lucy sat down next to Peter and Susan and Caspian sat down a well.

Lacara drew out her sword and they circled. Then Edmund started it. He was aiming to slash Lacara in the stomach, but she simply deflected. She twirled his sword with hers and managed to cut his shirt on his arm. He backed away but Lacara head-butted him. Edmund recoiled but recovered pretty fast. He bent down to trip her but she jumped and quickly went behind him. Before he could get up, she kneed him in the back. He fell to the floor and dropped his sword. Lacara kicked it away and made him lie on his back. She pointed the tip of her sword at his neck. She was the winner, just like she had said. It wasn't even five minutes.

"Didn't expect that from a princess, did you?" she had a foot on his chest. She took her foot of him and offered her hand. He took it and got up. He smiled and was breathing hard.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it."

"Never underestimate a lady."

"I didn't. I just didn't expect it. How did you-"

"Thirteen years of experience. I also lived with a brother who loved to learn battle techniques. Plus, I never really like just staying in the castle, being vulnerable, and not be able to protect myself. So, father let me practice with the boys."

"I'm impressed. I should practice with you more."

"I'd like that." Everyone watched them talk, and they didn't mention that they were still holding hands.

"Lacara!" Sophia called and Lacara dropped Edmund's hand.

"Yes mother?"

"I need you to come inside dear. I need you to help me with a few things."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry your majesties, but I need her to help me prepare a few things."

"It's no problem at all." Peter said. Lacara ran to her mother and they went back inside. Edmund was just standing there, watching her leave. He didn't notice that Caspian was suddenly next to him. Caspian waved his hand in front of Edmund's face. When Edmund didn't respond, Caspian just grinned.

"Looks like someone is falling for the princess." Caspian said teasingly.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Edmund returned back to reality.

"You're falling for the princess." Susan said approaching.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Susan and Caspian said.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You guys are lunatics!"

"Ugh! Say whatever you like, but you know you're falling for her." said Caspian.

"Now's not the time to talk about it. We better get inside, it's getting dark." Susan said and they all went inside. They all changed their clothes due to being outside all day. They met everyone in the dining hall.

Demetri was at the head with Lacara on his left and Sophia on his right. Next to Lacara was Edmund and next to him was Lucy. Next to Sophia were Peter then Susan and finally Caspian. They made lots of conversation that night, but Peter kept his mouth shut.

"Your daughter is an excellent swordswoman." Caspian said.

"She won a match against Edmund." Lucy said.

"Really? That's absolutely amazing!" Demetri said.

"Quite embarrassing on my account." Edmund said before taking a bit on his steak.

They all laughed and Peter just smiled. They continued talking and soon dinner ended. They all went to their rooms and got ready for the night. Edmund didn't know if it was true. Was he falling for Lacara?

* * *

AN:/ so there! did edmund just meet his love interest, maybe so. but you never know! okay! well, i sadly cannot host a party for the anniversary! :'( sad, i know! i was really looking forward to it! but thanks to those who reviewed and alerted! i really appreciate those who have been reviewing from the start or first few chapters!

mel: Astronot67 made me do it because it worked really well with what he helped me with. plus if the imperial topaz were still living, there would be so much chaos.

MyRedPhoenix: really? you cried? aww! he actually knew about Melissa's fate, but being the older brother, he'll take it very hard.

Elven witch wolf: i'm sorry i made you cry!

darkwolf76: aw thank you! but i'm sorry you cried! i'll just say that he'll get a new love interest.

Naomi S. Goldson: i'm sorry! well, it was Melissa's fate... sadly. and lol!

Shining Friendship: really, well ive never seen those. a lot of people cried there, so you're not the only one. i will continue! this will be a long story, i guarantee.

gleenarnialover: lol! i'm sorry you cried. but thank you!

anonymous: thank you!

DancingInRain: lol! THAT'S WHY I LOVE SKANDAR AMIN CASPAR KEYNES! HE'S PERFECT ANYWAYS! and thank you for supporting me. but i face it all the time so i should have seen it coming... =(

Amazed Lily: lots of heartbreak, including me. AND NEARING VALENTINE'S DAY! /3

Penelopee13: peter will feel happy. he'll learn to forget but have her in his heart.

Ella Unlimited: ='( tear! and lol! I LOVE HIM! I CAN'T HELP IT!

Madmad237: lol!

lovesLMFAO: THANK YOU!

roserose12345: im sorry! and im sorry i made you cry! he will find love! dont worry!

shyananaman: aww thank you! this will go on for a while!

okay! well, this time, i want over 215! i want over 215! **OVER 215!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lucy: Eddie's falling for the princess!**

**Edmund: Shut up Lucy!**

**Susan: How can we shut up? You will finally experience love!**

**Edmund: Do I really want to? Do I really want to face all that lovey dovey stuff? And how do you know if I am falling for her?**

**Caspian: It's actually more comforting to have someone you love by you all the time.**

**(Caspian wraps an arm around Susan's waist. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips)**

**Peter: Guys, not here!**

**Edmund: That's just disgusting!**

**Caspian: Says the one who was dreaming some pretty weird stuff about her.**

**Susan and Lucy: WHAT WEIRD STUFF?**

**Edmund: CASPIAN!**

**Peter: You don't want to know!**

**Susan: Well does Obsessed know?**

**(they all look at me)**

**Me: I'm keeping out of this!**

**Susan: So you do know!**

**Me: I'm keeping out of it!**

**Lucy: Come on! Tell us! We won't tell! Follow the girl code!**

**Caspian: Girl code? **

**Peter: I thought there's only a guy code.**

**Me: There is no girl code or guy code. People just make that stuff up.**

**Susan and Lucy: TELL US!**

**Edmund: No, don't! (flashes a sexy grin!)**

**Me: I'm sorry! I won't tell you! I don't spill out secrets! Especially with one with kissing-**

**(i instantly cover my mouth)**

**Susan: WHAT!**

**Me: I said nothing!**

**Lucy: Yes, you did! You said kissing!**

**Edmund, Caspian, and Peter: No she didn't! **

**Susan and Lucy: Yes she did!**

**The guys: No she didn't!**

**Me: I'm out of here!**

**Susan: You're not going anywhere, Obsessed!**

**(i run out the door)**

**Edmund: COME BACK HERE! **

**(they follow me)**

**Me: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN EDMUND AND LACARA, REVIEW!**

**The Narnian Royals: OBSESSED!**

**Me: REVIEW FAST!**

**(i run faster)**


	25. Last Goodbyes

AN:/ i just want to warn you, this chapter is kinda sad... and had no purpose whatsoever. i just wrote it because i had nothing else better to do. but please enjoy and do your best to hang on...

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Chronicles of Narnia, the good Suspian songs, or Skandar Keynes.

Chronicles of Narnia is owned by the late C.S. Lewis, who is the original author.

there are a variety of Suspian songs, but all by different people/bands; i recommend Break Even by The Script.

and finally, Skandar Amin Caspar Hourani Keynes. he is a human being, so no one owns him but himself. he has a family who loves him and cares for him. he has an older sister, Soumaya, who he loves. he has friends who like to taunt him, and he likes to taunt. he is currently going to Pembrooke College, Cambridge. he is getting his degree for Arabic and Middle Eastern History there. he is also a film critic for the review section on _The Citizen_, the City of London School newspaper. he has a mind, a conscience, a sense of humor, a living heart, feelings and a soul. as much as i love him, i cannot hold him. as much as i want to date him, i cannot. as much as i want to meet him, i could be possible. but forever in my heart, will he remain.

* * *

The day of the funeral came. A wake was already hosted, so this day was dreadful for everyone. Many people knew Melissa, and truly admired her. In her coffin, she was placed in regal garments, looking as peaceful as ever. They all stood in a courtyard, saying their final words before burying her beside her parents.

"Princess Melissa, daughter of King Mason and Queen Alysa. My sister, has made herself known to others by doing a simple thing that we will all face. But she did it for a cause, a cause that would eventually have taken all of us." Demetri said, as the crowd listened to him. People were crying, especially her family and friends. Sophia had known Melissa the fifteen years Melissa had lived in the castle. So, Sophia was very heartbroken. The Narnians were dreading, but mostly it was Peter who faced the worst. Susan and Lucy cried, but it was normal for them. "You may have heard that my parents abandoned her five years ago. But that is proven wrong. She was hidden, hidden from the world. They were afraid that people would find out what she truly was, not only a princess, but a gate. A gateway to another world." People within the crowd were crying; even Demetri's voice was cracking. "She died to protect us, from a gem called the imperial topaz. The imperial topaz seeks for dangerous things, and for a human being to be a gate is especially dangerous. And as a result, the orange gem was looking for her. But before it could reach her, she killed herself to protect us. All of us, even those that are in different worlds. If that gate had been open and the imperial topaz knew of it, it would create chaos in this world, and the next and so on. But she closed it. Melissa will be remembered by all, for her kindness, intelligence, bravery, and love." Demetri finally ended his speech. The crowd was crying and Demetri had tears streak his face. He walked to his wife and daughter and held them close. That was when Caspian went up to say his words.

"I-never really got to say thank you to her for saving my life. I had been poisoned you see, but she was able to cure me of it and save my life. But now that she's gone, I'll never get the chance to. And I regret it. She may not be with us personally, but she's with us in our hearts. But if she can hear me, I thank you Melissa, for everything. You will be remembered by us, forever and always." Caspian said. He went back to Susan and held her close as she cried into his chest. Peter went up, which was the hardest decision he ever made.

"When we found Melissa, we wanted her to save Caspian, as you had just heard. We did not mean anything for the gate, for we didn't even know about it until a few weeks ago. Weeks before her death, we all got to know her. And soon, she became a great friend of ours." Memories of her and him rushed into his mind, causing him to pause. His voice began to crack and tears slowly trailed down his cheeks. "We all suffered after her death. I-especially suffered the most. I, grew to love her, more than a friend. And to watch her die, was complete agony. My heart aches for her to come back, but I know she never will. Melissa was my first love, and always will be. I love her, even after death. But I promised her that I would move on, and that she will never be forgotten by anyone." Peter finally said, keeping strong. But as his voice cracked and tears shown, they crowd learned of his affection for her. They couldn't help but feel sadness for the young king, but they cried for both him and Melissa. Peter went back to his family, who embraced him as he cried. No one else went up, all except the current princess of Archenland.

They all looked up at her, surprise to see her talk about an aunt she had never truly met. "Even if I never truly knew Melissa, I wish I had. I never got to know my aunt. She was around the castle by the time I was born, but I don't remember the times I spent with her. She was never really part of my childhood, but I still love her dearly. After she had left, father kept in contact with her through letters. Father let me read some of them, and she said she dearly wished to me. I always grew excited at the thought, but I later knew that I'll never get the chance to. I knew that she was special in many ways, and that whatever she was, she was still my aunt. She could never come for the safety of our family and hers. Everything she had encountered was to keep everyone safe. Everyone is born for a reason. Her reason: to be the one to close the gate and save everyone even if they didn't know it. Melissa, was a very special person. She was able to take care of herself for five years, and didn't complain a single time. Melissa never cared for herself before others in need. No matter what, she is unique. She was and always will be. She is a person that no one will ever forget." Lacara was crying a bit, but stayed strong. The crowd clapped at her speech and she slightly smiled she went back to her mother and father. It became silent as they thought about Melissa.

Soon after, they began lowering Melissa's casket down. Everyone was silent, but people still cried. As they lowered the casket down, people dropped their flowers onto it. The casket had reached the bottom and everyone left. People had covered her grave with dirt and she was there to remain in peace. Melissa was reunited with her parents in Aslan's Country.

* * *

AN:/ im sorry, this chapter is sooo short! but there wasnt much purpose to this anway so... but anyways! sorry it took so long. the stinking teachers are giving a lot of homework this week! but luckily, we have NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! but i just want to say this, after saying his speech, peter was finally able to let go, just a bit. he still loves her, but he's letting her go day by day. i want to thank you guys for getting me over 200 reviews! you honestly dont know how i felt when i saw that! you guys just make me happy after a bad day! i want to thank those who reviewed and alerted! it makes me feel great that you guys like me story a lot! i love it!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: is this gleenarnialover? but you just changed the name? and lol!

MyRedPhoenix: im running! lol! wait, ghosts can exsist in narnia, right? hehe!

Shining Friendship: bittersweet, very sad though... lol! you know i will and i'll try.

mel: no, i just come up with characteristics...

shyananaman: yeah! ikr... no twist sadly. and thank you about the dialouges! they're very fun to do, especially with EDMUND... hehe! :) (giggles like a schoolgirl)

whoever said"nich! Plz keep writing ^^", i will. i dont know who sent this so...

roserose12345: lol! it's sad, but he eventually, especially after the next few upcoming chapters, he let's go.

Naomi S. Goldson: he'll still tease, but it'll backfire on him... someonw will make peter happy, but a little later on...

itzjess236: thank you. but he'll feel better.

DancingInRain: yeah, he's got a girlfriend... maybe... you dont know that for sure! you like SKANDAR! Skandar and Edmund are two different people... so which one are you talking about? Skandar is an atheist, so he doesnt really believe that there is a God. but he's EFFING HOT all the same!

i really like how you are all concern about peter! it makes me smile when you guys do! okay, well, this time, i want over 230! i want over 230! **OVER 230!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lucy: This chapter was really sad...**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry.**

**Peter: It's fine. But it's finally over with. **

**Susan: You're fine with it?**

**Peter: Yeah. I can't live the rest of my life grieving for someone that I can no longer be with.**

**Caspian: I'm glad you're okay Peter.**

**Me: I am too.**

**Peter: Thanks. Now, this gives me a time to tease Edmund. Where is he?**

**(Edmund walks in whistling)**

**Edmund: Hello! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!**

**Me: Really?**

**Edmund: No, I was actually having a talk with Lacara.**

**(Caspian, Susan, Peter, and Lucy look towards me again)**

**Susan: You still haven't told us.**

**Me: I don't need to...**

**Lucy: Yes, you do!**

**Edmund, Caspian and Peter: No she doesn't!**

**Me: You wouldn't want to know anyway.**

**Susan: Okay then. Well, does he have feelings for Lacara.**

**Me: Well...**

**Edmund: OBSESSED!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Lucy and Susan: DOES HE?**

**Me: Again, I'm not saying. **

**Lucy: You're going to tell us.**

**Peter: No she isn't. **

**Caspian: Yeah, she has... OBSESSED RUN!**

**(me running out)**

**Susan: OBSESSED!**

**(chase me out the door again)**

**Me: How many times must I run for my LIFE! We're coming close to know if Edmund does like Lacara so stay tuned and review fast!**

**The Narnian Royals: OBSESSED!**

**Me: REVIEW NOW!**


	26. The Truth

AN:/ im just letting you know that this one goes back and forth between Archenland and Ramandu's Island. i also want to say that i just created some of my stuff cause i dont know if Ramandu's Island even has rooms or something... but yeah... i created some stuff up along the way. if you remember in chapter 13, i mentioned that when susan was training, she was also swordfighting. well, this includes just that, but you get the actual detail.

**Disclaimer:** if you think i own Chronicles of Narnia, you are wrong. if you think i own any of the good Suspian songs, you are wrong. if you think i own Skandar Amin Caspar Hourani Keynes, i wish you were right, but sadly youre wrong. i only own the plot and very few of the characters.

* * *

"I do NOT understand why you would poison him! What would make you do such a thing?"

"Father, he loved another while loving Lilli. He said he loved her before he realized he loved that damn Queen Susan."

"RYLIZA! How dare you speak of a Queen of Narnia like that?" he shouted.

"But father, Lilli was suppose to Queen of-"

"You spoke of a Queen of Old disrespectfully! She has encountered much more than you have! It is not your place as to who Caspian marries!"

"But father-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that the world does not revolve around you? High Queen Susan is not afraid to fight in battle. And what about you? All you care about is freshly manicured nails and how good your hair looks today. Queen Susan can stand up to enemies without fear. You cower away from blood. What would your mother say?"

Ryliza stayed silent.

"Go back to the island and stay there!" Ramandu shouted. Ryliza did as told and fell from the sky. She landed on the island and went to her room. She slammed her door closed and cried to sleep.

* * *

Edmund practiced more with Lacara after the funeral. They all got to know her very well and they really enjoyed her company. When Edmund would practice with Lacara, he would still lose. There were times that he would win, but that was rare. They grew closer and closer together, becoming great friends. And everyone started to notice.

"I think he actually _is_ falling for her." Susan said one day.

"I think so too." said Caspian.

One day, the Pevensies, Caspian and Lacara were outside, practicing once again. Peter was up and practicing again, this time a lot happier than they have seen him the past few weeks. But as he watched Edmund get beaten by Lacara, Peter wondered if she's that good to beat him. So, he asked her if he could give it a try. She was practicing with Edmund (as always) but accepted the offer. Once again, Susan and Caspian cleared the area and watched with Edmund and Lucy.

Lacara made the first move. She charged towards Peter and Peter was aiming to ram the Rhindon into her stomach. But she simply deflected the blow and kneed him in the stomach. He recoiled, but he was still standing. Peter charged at her. Lacara ducked in time and tripped Peter. He fell to the floor but got up as fast as he could. They circled, Lacara was swinging her sword. And Peter charged. He lifted the sword over his head but Lacara blocked it. She forced her blade down to his hilt and grabbed his hilt. She kicked him in his stomach, causing him to lose balance and control of Rhindon. Peter fell to the floor, breathing hard. She placed both of the swords at his neck.

"I win." Lacara said. But Peter used both of his legs to trip her. She fell to the floor, dropping both of their swords. Lacara tried to get up but both of their swords had hit her sleeves. They didn't hit her arms, just the loose part of the sleeve. He had a dagger pointed at her neck.

"Nice try, but I win." he said. She smiled smugly and he helped her take the swords out of her sleeves. He helped her up and they bowed to each other. The small crowd applauded. Everyone stood up as they approached them. Edmund whispered to Lacara, "You did good."

"Thanks." Lacara was breathing hard and sweating.

"Good match Lacara." Peter said.

"Yeah, good match." Lacara said, running a hand through her slightly tousled hair.

"I have to say Lacara, you are the only who almost beat Peter." Susan said.

"HEY!" Edmund and Caspian shouted. Lucy and Lacara were laughing while Susan was softly kissing Caspian. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, it's true." Peter said.

"Yeah, but do you have to say it in front of her?" Edmund whispered. Peter chuckled.

"Of course Edmund! We had to say that in front of Lacara!" Peter said, rather loudly so that she could hear. Lacara looked Edmund's way and smiled widely, showing that brilliant smile of hers. Edmund began blushing like crazy.

"That's what siblings are for Ed. You embarrass us, we embarrass you." Susan said.

"Well, I think that was certainly entertaining." Lucy said.

"I agree. Perhaps, we should keep practicing." Lacara said, smiling brightly towards Edmund.

"Perhaps we should." said Edmund. So they continued to practice.

* * *

Ryliza woke up to someone opening her door.

"Here's your meal." he said harshly. He put it on the desk and headed for the door. He slammed it closed and Ryliza got off her bed.

She was a prisoner in her own home. Trapped in her room. The bedroom was entirely barricaded. The bedroom balcony was blocked from the outside. There was a guard on watch by her bedroom door and she had no window. She walked to the desk and sat down. All she would ever get now was soup and bread. The soup was warm and so was the bread. She had a glass of water to drain it all down. When she finished, she just left the tray there and sat down on her bed. She had nothing to do but cry.

* * *

Edmund and Lacara were just walking around the castle. They were talking all the time and spent most of their free time together.

Lacara was wearing a flowing dark purple dress. The neckline was slightly low, a sliver locket hung around her neck. Her bodice was decorated in gold embroidery. Around her waist was a silver belt, just for accessory. The sleeves of her dress were up to her elbows. On her leg, she hid a dagger, just in case. Her hair was braided to her right side. Her brown side bangs fell to the right. Lacara could tell Edmund was staring at her and she smiled.

"I hear you're departing two days from now." Lacara said, looking at him.

"Yeah. We can't leave the castle in chaos."

"Then we need to make your few days last."

"I guess we do. Any ideas?"

"More practicing, walking and talking…"

"Is that all we do?"

"Seems so. What do you think we should do?"

"I haven't got a clue, that's the honest truth." They both laughed at that.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Lacara asked.

"Of course I will." and he held Lacara's hand. She smiled and they continued walking. Susan was leaning against a pillar, smiling as she watched her younger brother fall in love.

"Are you all right?" Caspian asked, putting his hands on her shoulder, massaging them.

"I'm fine. I'm just watching our two young lovebirds fall deeper in love."

"Really? Well, it seems as though Edmund won't be teasing us for a while." he continued to caress her shoulders.

"I guess so. And just a few weeks ago, he thought it was disgusting to have us around." she relaxed in his hands.

"I know. Now he understands how we feel." he whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. He began to kiss her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He stopped a bit to suck in a particular place, which she moaned in appreciation. But he stopped the session.

"Come my love. We must eat." Caspian kissed her cheek and they left.

* * *

Ryliza stayed in her room, growing more depressed and bored. She was fed the same food and only left her room when her father summoned her. But after done so, she was sent back to her prison room.

* * *

They were practicing on the day before they would leave. Caspian was practicing his sword fighting with Peter, Lacara with Edmund, Susan shot her arrows and Lucy threw her daggers at mannequins. A question kept gnawing at Lucy since she saw Lacara almost beat Peter, so she asked it.

"Lacara, why don't you go against all three boys?"

"We're not boys Lucy." Edmund said.

"In my book you are. You all act like it." Lucy said.

They guys began to argue about that until Susan gave them a glare that scared the crap out of them.

"Well, it's because it's three against one. I mean, I know I can beat Edmund, but Peter and Caspian are much better swordsman than I am."

"Nonsense! You almost beat us- so you can at least try." Peter said.

"I don't know. It's going to be an advantage for you. If I strike one, another one can strike me. Seems risky."

"Then Susan can help you." Lucy said.

"What? Lu, I'm not that good." Susan said, surprised her sister would know about it.

"But you are good. I've seen you. Just try!" Lucy pleaded.

"Is it true, Su? You've practiced with swords but never practiced with us?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I knew I couldn't win against you. You're all better than I am."

"It doesn't matter how good you are. It matters that you are quick enough and stable enough to handle it." Peter said. "Can you handle a sword?"

Susan sighed. "Yes."

"Then let's do it." Edmund said. Susan went to grab her sword from Lucy then went to Lacara's side.

Susan sighed and focused. Then Edmund charged for Susan while Peter and Caspian went to Lacara. Edmund threw many blows, but Susan deflected them all. He was going easy on her, and she wasn't going easy on him. Lacara quickly fought. As Peter lifted his sword to strike, Lacara blocked stopped his blade with hers and kicked him back. Caspian swung his sword. She blocked the blow. Susan swung her sword at Edmund, but he avoided it. Then she lifted her sword and struck. Edmund managed to stop the blade, only getting a minor cut on his hand. Susan kneed him in the stomach and as he recoiled, she elbowed his back, making him fall. She picked up his sword and tossed it over by Lucy. Edmund was out. So he sat by Lucy and watched. Susan then faced Caspian and Lacara faced Peter. Caspian aimed to strike Susan's side, but she was quick enough to deflect it and strike. She ended up making a cut on Caspian's sleeve. Lacara hit the hilt of her sword in Peter's stomach. He recoiled but her tripped him and took his sword. He tried to trip her, but she jumped and pointed the swords at his neck. Peter was out and she helped him up. They sat down by Lucy and Edmund and watched Susan and Caspian battle. Caspian made many blows, but Susan easily deflected. Caspian ducked as she slashed the air. Then Caspian lifted his sword but Susan stopped the blade with hers. Susan pushed her blade down to his hilt and grabbed it. She twisted herself and Caspian so that the sword was now facing her. With a good amount of force, she pushed him back, and held tightly to his sword. He stepped back, his sword out of his grasp. Susan had it now and placed one blade by his neck and one by his stomach. He looked at her and they smiled. They were both breathing hard, and Susan won. Susan removed the sword at his neck and held it out. He grabbed his sword, and then bowed.

"You did very well, my Queen."

"Thanks. You did well too." Susan breathed out. Then everyone ran up to them.

"Su, you did great!" Lucy shouted.

"I can't believe you beat me, and I wasn't going easy on you." Edmund pouted.

"We're proud of you." Peter said, kissing Susan's temple.

"I must say, Susan, I'm very impressed. I always knew you were incredible with bow and arrow. But I never thought a sword would suit you also. I am impressed."

"Thank you. But I think I might stay with my bow and arrow."

"Aw, come on Susan. You've got to practice with us once in a while." Edmund said.

"Fine, all right. I think I'm done practicing." Susan said, grabbing her things.

"I think I'm done as well. Besides, it's almost dark. We should go inside." Lacara said. Everyone nodded and went inside.

* * *

Ryliza was still stuck in her room, just pacing back and forth. Then the door opened and two people came in. The first was a young man and the second a young woman.

The young man had wavy styled blonde hair. It wasn't exactly long, but it was long enough to cover his forehead and some parts of his eyes. It was pushed to the left side, as if it were (AN:/ i really hate to say it but it's the only way to describe it. the old style, not the new one) Justin Beiber styled hair. His face was calm, but serious. He had a built body and a magnificent smile. His grey eyes sparkled with adventure, excitement and passion. He wore a silver ensemble. His arm was around the young woman's waist.

The woman had long blonde hair up to her lower back. Her face was calm and soft. She wore a light blue dress that seemed to flow as she walked. Her bodice was decorated with silver designs. The dress was v-necked and she wore a locket with a pink diamond in the middle. Her sleeves were up to her elbows and finished with lace. They closed the door behind them and looked at Ryliza.

"My dear sister, why did you do it?" the woman asked.

"Because you and Caspian were going to get married! Then he cancelled it because he then fell in love with someone else."

"He didn't fall in love with "someone else" Ryliza. He always loved Queen Susan."

"But still, why would he propose to you it he loved that… slutty Queen Susan?"

"How dare you call a Queen of Narnia slutty!" the man exclaimed.

"Gale." Lilliandil said in a soothing voice. He looked at her, and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, who is this man?"

"My name is Gale. I am the North Star, also known as Polaris."

"He's my courter."

"What! And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, you were off 'getting revenge'."

"Well, I was. He should have married you!"

"He thought he loved me, but he didn't know that he still loved Queen Susan. He thought he got over her, but actually didn't. So before we could marry, he chose to cancel. You may say it is a mistake. But it was the right decision."

"What is it with you people about Queen Susan?"

Lilliandil got angry and so did Gale. They began to glow very brightly.

"She is a very gentle person. When it comes to those she loves, she fights for them." Lilliandil said.

"She is a Queen of Old and knows more about battle than you do." Gale said.

"I am really ashamed to call you my sister." Lilliandil said.

Then, they both left the room. The guard that was outside slammed the door closed and Ryliza just sat there, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

* * *

It was time for the Kings and Queens of Narnia to leave. The Kings and Queens were saying their goodbyes.

"It is an honor to have you stay with us." Sophia said.

"It was our pleasure." Susan said.

"Melissa will forever be in our hearts. Especially yours." Demetri whispered the last part to Peter.

"She will always be remembered." Peter said.

"Goodbye Edmund."

"Goodbye Lacara." Edmund and Lacara just shook hands. They smiled and let go. Then the royals headed to their horses.

"Edmund!" Edmund turned around and found Lacara running towards him. Lacara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Their lips danced together, moving swiftly. The royals of Narnia smiled and watched the romantic moment. Demetri and Sophia were a little shocked at first, but smiled. Lacara pulled back and looked at Edmund. He pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly.

"This reminds me of us." Caspian whispered to Susan. She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Edmund and Lacara pulled back.

"Write to me?" Lacara asked as she pulled back.

"I will." Edmund let her go and looked back to the others and smiled. Lacara stayed in her place as her family moved closer to her. They royal family of Archenland watched as the Narnians mounted their horses and ride off.

"Ed-" Peter started.

"I know. It's true. I've fallen for Lacara."

"That, and do you know who you reminded us of?" Peter said. Edmund just looked at them with a blank expression.

"You turned around, kissed someone and then hugged. Then you had to leave. Ring a bell?" Lucy said, stifling her laugh. Edmund looked at Caspian and Susan and his eyes widened. Not even a word from him and they started laughing. And they headed home.

* * *

AN:/ hello! and there we have it! EDMUND AND LACARA! aaaaahhh! do you guys know why edmund's eyes widened at the end? if so, put it in your review! but this was the one i was kinda looking forward to. you read how good susan fights and THEY WERE NOT going easy on her. wow, this is going by fast... i can't believe it! okay... well thanks to those who reviewed and alerted, or read my story! i really appreciate it! oh, and i give credit to the idea of Gale to MyRedPhoenix. i just added that little smidge in but the rest i have straight on! that's all she gets credit for... so. but thanks to those who reviewed and alerted!

roserose12345: you wanted an update, you got it!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! probably they'll sotp chasing me not but i'll take them just in case. lol!

MyRedPhoenix: yeah, she's reunited with her parents. lol!

Shining Friendship: yeah, he's a lot better in this chapter. lol, thank you!

.The Brilliant. Thinker. : i'm positive, she cannot come back. LONG LIVE SUSPIAN!

Amazed Lily: lol! ikr! i might have to have a bike, rollar blades, and electric scooters with me! lol!

shyananaman: she will come soon, do not worry. yeah... i will!

DancingInRain: yeah... i wanted her goodbye to be really special because she never really knew her aunt so...

BeatnikFreak: ikr! :P it will progress, all of their bonds will progress.. IKR! THAT'S WHY I LOVE HIM SO EFFING MUCH!

okay, so this time i want over 240! over 240! **OVER 240!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peter: Eddie has a girlfriend!**

**Edmund: Not like you had one! (blushes) And don't call me Eddie!**

**Susan: But we never made fun of him in front of her. You got embarrassed in front of Lacara.**

**Caspian: Oh, look, he's blushing like crazy!**

**Edmund: SHUT UP! (blushing still)**

**Lucy: Guys, stop it!**

**Me: Remember how you felt when you meet your love.**

**Peter: My love died. (sad)**

**Me: But at least you knew she loved you back. **

**Susan: This is only payback for what he did to us.**

**Me: For adults, you guys act like children...**

**Edmund: You said what?**

**Me: ... I said nothing...**

**Caspian: Did she just say we act like children?**

**Susan: I think she just did.**

**Me: Guys, calm down.**

**(all walking towards me)**

**Susan: I think you should get ready to-**

**(i'm out the door)**

**(they follow)**

**Lucy: OBSESSED! **

**(they turn corner into courtyard)**

**(im on a griffin)**

**Me: Haha! Bye bye!**

**(we fly away)**

**The Narnian Royals: OBSESSED!**

**Me: I win this round!**

**(i turn around)**

**(they're on griffins too)**

**Me: SHIT!**

**Peter: OBSESSED! **

**(im flying faster)**

**(they fly faster too)**

**Me: WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! PLEASE REVIEW TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Susan: (right next to me) OBSESSED!**

**Me: (i fly faster) REVIEW NOW, NOW!**


	27. Rescue Part one

AN:/ i just want to say that this had noo purpose either, and so will the next chapter... suspian fluff wont happen for a while... kinda. but i know you are all wondering when caspian will propose... he will soon. three chapters from now to be exact. but im not giving details on that. do you guys think that there's not much suspian in this anymore? tell me the truth if you think so. am i really getting off suspian or am i doing fine... cause now, im starting to doubt things...

Disclaimer: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia, any good Suspian songs, or Skandar Keynes... i only own a few characters...

* * *

It's been weeks since the Kings and Queens of Narnia returned to the castle. Edmund has been writing his letters to Lacara ever since they came back. And everyone noticed that he has been happier. If he was happy, they were happy. But the happier he is, the harder it is to stop him from teasing.

One day, Susan and Caspian were out to talk to Glenstorm. They wanted to know if any Telemarine rebels were still out in the woods. So they left the castle, leaving Lucy, Peter and Edmund alone. They were in the library, having nothing to do. Lucy was seated comfortable in a cushioned chair, her legs or the arm rest. In her hands was a poetry book; different from the one Susan was reading. Edmund was on the sofa, his legs resting comfortable on the available space. He was reading a piece of paper, no doubt another letter from Lacara. Peter was looking for a book to read.

"When do you think Caspian will propose?" Lucy randomly asked. Edmund and Peter looked at her, and then looked at each other.

"I don't know. We already gave him permission. He's probably waiting for the right time." Peter said.

"Wait, what? You give him permission already? Since when?" Lucy asked.

"Before they stopped talking about, two months ago. But you don't need to know." Edmund said.

"Well, do you think he will?" Peter asked.

"Of course. They love each other. They literally love each other and cannot be separated." Lucy said.

Peter almost choked on the water he was about to drink. "What do you mean "literally"? Did they… you know?"

"Eww! Pete! NO!" Lucy shouted.

"I did not need that image in my head…" Edmund said, closing his eyes and smacking his forehead.

"Once they get married, Peter."

"When they get married. When they get married." Peter calmed down.

Then it got awkward.

"Lacara says she misses us. She misses the practices we'd have." said Edmund.

"Don't you mean she misses **you**?" Peter said. Edmund grew a little pink and Lucy was cracking up. Peter grinned and Lucy almost fell off her chair. "Well, now we know what she actually said." Peter said. Then Edmund tackled him to the floor. Lucy laughed even more. She watched as Peter and Edmund wrestled. Then the doors opened quietly and Susan and Caspian came in. The moment they came in, Lucy was crying from laughter. Caspian and Susan watched the brothers wrestle. Caspian found it amusing, but Susan was concerned a bit, although a smile creeped onto her face. She looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow. Lucy's response was more laughter. Susan shook her head and smiled. Susan took a deep breath and told Caspian to go by Lucy. He did as told and wondered what she was going to do. Lucy apparently knew and covered her ears.

"PETER WILLIAM AND EDMUND SKANDAR PEVENSIE, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING! FOR TWO KINGS YOU ARE ACTING LIKE FOUR YEAR OLDS!" Susan shouted. Peter and Edmund stopped their fight and quickly got up and straightened themselves out. They stood up straight and looked at Susan. The way she was looking at them gave them chills. Lucy and Caspian were laughing at Kings. They were cowering to the Gentle Queen.

"Now that you're done, what the hell were you two fighting about?" Susan asked.

"Pete made fun of me!" Edmund said.

"More you like making you angry." Lucy said.

"You usually make fun of us, Ed." Peter said.

"Cause that's my thing! Yours is being boring, lazy, protective, and bossy." Edmund told Peter.

"No it's not!" Peter said getting ready to hit Edmund, but Caspian held him back.

"That's- enough!" Susan said, struggling to keep Edmund still.

"Not until I get a good hit!" Edmund said.

"AHEM!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance and saw a griffin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your majesties. But I have very urgent news." he said.

"What kind of news?" Peter asked. Caspian and Susan let go off the Kings and listened. Lucy stopped laughing and walked to stand next to Susan.

"A very distressful one." the griffin handed Edmund a letter and then flew away. Edmund read the message and instantly sat down on a chair.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. Edmund dropped the letter and shook his head. "Lacara…" Edmund whispered. He buried his face in his hands.

Susan picked up the letter. She read the letter out to them.

"_'Dear Kings and Queens of Narnia,_

_Please help us in our time of need. We were invaded few nights ago and Lacara was taken captive. Only a note was left saying that she will die unless we hand them the Archenland crowns. But we're afraid that if we do so, they will try to invade Narnia and take it over as well. Our lands and Lacara are in grave danger. HELP US!' Demetri and Sophia._" Susan finished.

"We need to help them." Lucy said.

"We have to leave, now!" Caspian said. They all ran to their rooms and got what they needed. They brought their weapons, cloaks, and camping supplies, just in case. They met at the stables and mounted.

"We will get her back." Peter reassured Edmund. Edmund nodded and they rode off. Trumpkin and one of Reepicheep's friends, Arila, came along as well. They left at sunset and made camp at around nine that night. By that time, they were deep into the Eastern Woods. They woke up very early the next morning and rode off again. By the time they reached the Archenland Castle, it was high noon. They tied their horses to trees and carefully watched their surroundings as they made their way to the castle. They hid behind trees and saw that the castle was guarded by men.

"They're being held hostage." Susan quietly said.

"Obviously." Trumpkin said. Susan glared at him but focused on the castle. Susan took out an arrow and notched it in her bow.

"Are you crazy, do you want them to signal the others!" Edmund hissed.

"Shut up! I'm not doing much to harm us." Susan said. She focused on a guard but stopped.

"Rebels… Caspian, it's them."

"Why do you think they are here?" Lucy asked.

"What else? If they take over Archenland, they can take over Narnia." Peter said.

"Susan just shoot." Edmund said.

Susan nodded and took a deep breath. She pulled the string back and let go. It hit the guard in the heart and her fell to the floor. Before the other guard could call out, an arrow hit him. He instantly fell to the floor. Susan took out another arrow and set her bow. She was the first to walk out and they followed. They all drew out their weapons and quietly walked into the castle. They followed Susan through corridors. But she stopped and hid behind a wall. There were two men with crossbows, arrows in place. Susan cursed under her breath and swallowed.

"Here, take this." Susan said, handing Caspian her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

Susan pulled her dress up to her knee and drew out a dagger. She let her dress fall back down. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Lucy, let's go." Lucy followed Susan and took out her dagger. Together, they walked out.

"Who are you? What do you want!" one man shouted. They both pointed their crossbows at the young Queens.

"Oh, we were just walking around." Susan said flirtatiously. At that tone, Caspian grew a bit tense. Peter gripped his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry." Caspian nodded, and relaxed a bit.

"What's your name?" the other said.

"I'm Eryka." Susan said.

"I'm Ariya." Lucy said. They didn't even hesitate.

"What are you doing?" the guards seemed distracted by their beauty.

"Just walking." Lucy flirtatiously answered, both getting closer to the guard.

"Why?" one asked.

"We like walks. And there's something else we like." Susan said. Caspian grew tense, but Peter gripped his shoulder. Susan and Lucy looked the men's eyes and they were both hypnotized. They couldn't take their eyes away.

"And what's that?" the other asked.

They wrapped their arms around the soldiers' necks. Caspian swallowed hard, hoping they wouldn't kiss the guards.

"You." Lucy said. Before the guards could kiss them, they jammed their daggers in their backs. They stepped to the side and pulled out their dagger as they fell. Susan and Lucy high-fived and wiped their blades.

"You can come out." Lucy whispered as they put away their dagger. The rest came out and scanned the hallway.

Caspian walked over to Susan and gave her the bow and arrows.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. If we just walked out, he could've shot me. His crossbow was prepared and I wasn't completely. Did you get jealous?"

"Maybe…" he was looking at the ground.

"Hey," she lifter his chin, "you're the only one for me."

They were about to kiss until Edmund whispered, "We have people to save here."

Susan sighed and took the front. Trumpkin went beside her and scanned as well. All was clear and they headed to the dungeon. Two guards stood by the entrance to the dungeon.

"Your majesties, if I may, I can sneak up and kill from below." Arila said.

"That would be helpful." said Lucy. Then they watched as she crawled away and kill both of the men.

"It's clear." Arila said.

Then they all came out and Susan, Lucy and Edmund went inside. Peter, Caspian, Trumpkin and Arila stood guard. A few minutes later, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Demetri and Sophia came out.

"Are you both all right?" Peter asked.

"We're fine." Sophia said.

"Do you have weapons on you?"

"Only daggers." Demetri and Sophia showed the sharp weapons.

"That will do. Who took over?" Edmund asked.

"A man named Cortez. He seeks to overthrow you." Demetri said.

"I know. But we'll overthrow him." said Caspian. Then they headed to the throne room. Five guards guarded the room.

"Susan?" Caspian asked, hesitating a bit.

"Fine." Susan handed Caspian her bow and arrows, and armor. Then she walked out. All the men caught her eyes and started to follow her. With the guards back to them, Sophia, Demetri, Trumpkin, and Lucy shot. They got four people, but one still stood. Before the guard could shout, Susan stabbed him in the chest. And he fell to the floor. They all came out and Caspian helped Susan into her armor. He gave her the bow and arrows and she had it set.

They opened the doors and charged in. What waited for them was an army for fifty mean against nine. But they charged anyway. Sophia and Lucy were side by side, helping each other out as they stabbed their daggers. Susan rammed her arrows into men's bodies and then shot at men. Demetri threw daggers at men like crazy. He hit them in the chest, heart and stomach. Trumpkin shot everywhere, but stayed in one spot. He threw his arrows at men and shot many. Peter fought three at once. Trying hard to stay with them, he remembered techniques Lacara had used on him. And he did those techniques. Caspian fought one by one, ending their lives swiftly. He rammed his sword into a man and pulled it out. He slashed a man across the chest and continued on. Arila was jumping on man to man, making quick but effective slashes. But Edmund fought the very hardest. He fought fast and painfully. They ended up defeating the guards and heard clapping.

They turned around and saw someone standing before them. The man was tall and thin. His hair was jet black and slightly graying. He had a rough face. This man was Cortez.

"Well done, well done. I'm impressed." Cortez said.

"You shouldn't be impressed. You should be terrified that if we can beat an army of fifty, we can kill you easily!" Edmund shouted. Susan had her bow set, but was grabbed from behind. Everyone was grabbed from behind. Arila was trapped in a jar. They were tied up and sitting on the floor.

"No, no. I should be impressed. A group of nine took down fifty men, now that's something." Cortez said. "Tst, tst. You shouldn't speak to a king like that."

"You're not king. You'll never be king." Susan said. Cortez walked over to her and looked at her. He crouched and just looked at her.

"Oh, but I am king. I've taken over Archenland. And I can take over Narnia."

"You'll never take over Narnia." Susan spat.

"Oh, but I will. You know, you're quite a beauty. And since I'm king, I need a queen."

"Cortez!" Cortez looked next to Susan and smiled.

"Caspian! It's so nice to see you." Cortez said.

"Well, I'm not as glad. What do you want from them?"

"If I take over Archenland, I can take over Narnia. And I can overthrow you. I can continue what Miraz and Sopespian have failed at have failed at."

Caspian just glared at him.

"And when I become king, I will need a queen." Cortez said stroking Susan's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Caspian snapped. Cortez looked between her and Caspian.

"Is this the Queen to be? Is this the lovely Lilliandil?" Cortez cooed.

"Actually," Susan hissed. "No, I'm…" she hesitated to give away her identity.

"Just tell him. Tell him our names. We're going to fail anyway." Edmund said.

"Fail? What are you talking about? We've come all this way-"

"Lucy, give it up! We're not going to win." Edmund said.

"Lucy? The red haired girl is Queen Lucy? Then this must be…" and Cortez smiled.

"I see that the Kings and Queens of Old are with me. Take them to the dungeons." They were hoisted up and were escorted to the dungeons.

"What are we going to do now?" Peter asked once they were in their cells.

"Ed, what do you mean "We're not going to win"? You didn't just give up did you?" Susan asked her younger brother.

"Of course I didn't give up! I was just saying that so that bastard will get his hopes up. But if all is lost, Lacara will… die and he will take our thrones." Edmund said.

"But if he takes our thrones, he also takes Susan. We can't let that happen." said Caspian.

"Which one? Cortez taking our thrones or him taking Susan?" Peter asked.

"Both. They are both too important to lose." Caspian said. Susan smiled at the thought of her being important to Caspian.

"Where's Arila?" Lucy asked.

"I'm here, your majesty." Arila was on a table, still in a jar, but can be heard.

"Well, that option failed." said a disappointed Lucy.

"Actually, it didn't. Arila, try to push the jar to the edge of the table." said Susan.

"Won't they hear it?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, but by the time they come, Arila will already be free and she can attack them. And then she can get the keys and release us." said Susan. Arila pushed as hard as she could. But she only stopped at the edge. She was panting and sat down against the jar. Everyone groaned, but suddenly the jar fell. It fell to the floor and Arila got up. The guards came in but immediately fell to the floor. Arila dragged the keys to Peter and gave it to him. Peter unlocked the door and he and Trumpkin came out. Peter unlocked all the cells and everyone came out. They grabbed their weapons and cautiously went out.

"What do we do about Cortez?" Sophia asked.

"We kill him." Edmund said. Susan led the way to the throne room once again. No one stood guard so Susan scanned the halls and walked to the doors. They walked quietly and waited before opening the door.

"What do we do after he's dead?" asked Lucy.

"We go looking for Lacara." Edmund said. "I'm going for Cortez."

"Ed-" Susan began.

"I'm going for Cortez. He took Lacara and I'm going to kill him for it." Susan nodded and took the front. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. And once again, a battle started. Edmund charged while the others fought. The royals won in a matter of minutes and watched Edmund. Susan and Trumpkin were looking around with their bows set. They scanned the room, making sure on one caught them again.

Edmund had his sword at Cortez's neck. Blood started to seep. Edmund was breathing slowly, but furiously. Cortez was clearly frightened. His eyes showed his fear. They waited for Edmund to strike, but he hesitated.

"Forget it. He's not worth it." Edmund removed his word from Cortez's neck. Edmund walked away, still angry. Then Cortez drew a dagger, and started walking towards Edmund. But as Edmund turned around, Cortez fell to the floor. A dagger had struck his stomach. Edmund looked at Cortez, who was only a few feet away from him. Suddenly, another dagger struck his heart. Cortez fell to the floor and blood escaped his mouth. Everyone turned and looked at the shooter. They looked at Lucy, who looked very pissed off. She didn't have fear in her eyes. She wasn't the little girl they knew. She grew up to be warrior queen she always had in her. She was looking at Cortez with disgust and hate. She walked over to him and took her daggers back.

"Let's go save Lacara while we can." she said. They nodded and Lucy led the way out. All the guards that were in or out were killed. The royals of Narnia went outside and made sure the area was clear. It was and the royals of Archenland thanked them.

"Please bring Lacara back." Sophia pleaded.

"We will." Edmund said. Then the royals of Narnia went into the forest.

* * *

AN:/ cliffehanger... hello readers of Realization... how are you doing? sorry, well i just want to know if you guys are really liking this story... i mean, i know it has 251 reviews, but i just want to know if you guys think im going over suspian... am i getting off it's suspian's purpose or am i doing okay... i starting to doubt myself about this so... you guys are what cheer me up at the end of a bad day so, i just want to know you if you guys REALLY love this story. i know you guys say you love what's happening, but im just starting to doubt... tell me what you guys think in your review, if im getting off suspian or im doing just fine. but thanks to those who are reviewing or reading, i really appreciate it.

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol. what did you do that made Cassie look for you? lol.

Cocoaroos123: lol. i will!

roserose12345: yep, you're right. that'll be a little later... i will.

MyRedPhoenix: lol. yeah, they gave her to me as a gift... lol. jk!

HAnnk: i will.

Shining Friendship: everyone hates her, dont worry... lol, i would too. lol.

Ella Unlimited: lol, it's okay. thanks. i will.

Penelopee13: yeah, but peter's okay now. lol. i will.

itzjess236: thanks.

DancingInRain: lol. yes. IKR. of course i know. if i didnt, my stuff wouldnt have his name on it. lol.

mel: IKR. =)

shyananaman: lol. yeah, but might as well admit it since he's already kissed her. he'll tease again, dont worry. yeah, you're right... a bit. he just remembered his scene was exactly like susan and caspian's...

BeatnikFreak: lol. ikr. especially with susan, caspian and edmund. i think they're the fastest. lol. lol.. i will.

pinkchik08: ... suspian will come soon, i promise. 3 plots, really? ryliza's story is done and over with. but where did you get 3? i thought the others were supposed to find love too... the plot will be kinda messed up but suspian is still involved. you know, there are some stories that are claimed suspian but in those stories, they sometimes get off topic too. my story is one of those... but thanks for telling me how you feel about what's going on.

Naomi S. Goldson: lol.

okay, well. i want to see if we can reach this, which i think we will. try over 254. over 254. **OVER 254.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Susan: Obsessed, you okay?**

**(silence)**

**Lucy: Obsessed, come out of your room.**

**(silence)**

**Susan: Obsessed open up.**

**(i open door)**

**Me: Why should I? **

**Lucy: Cause it's kinda boring without you with us.**

**Susan: You shouldn't think about people not liking this story... they love it.**

**Me: Do they really? (unsure)**

**Lucy: Yes, they do!**

**Me: If they do, they would be patient when it comes to suspian.**

**Susan: I know how you feel.**

**Me: How?**

**Susan: I just do. There are so many things that are going on that barely give me and Caspian time to be together.**

**Lucy: I really, didn't need that thought in my head.**

**(i laugh)**

**Susan: They like this story, believe it.**

**Me: Even without suspian fluff?**

**Lucy: ... We don't know about that...**

**Susan: Just believe us when we say it. They do.**

**Me: Okay. **

**Susan: So, people out there who are reading this. Please review! Obsessed really needs it.**

**Lucy: We don't want her to be upset so make her happy with the reviews!**

**Susan: Please! If you do, I'll get Caspian to talk to you alone next time!**

**Lucy: Nice bribe, Su. Any girl will fall for him.**

**Susan: I know.**

**Lucy: PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT OBSESSED CAN BE HAPPY!**

**(i suddenly start crying)**

**Susan and Lucy: REVIEW NOW!**


	28. Rescue Part two

AN:/ okay! hello one and all! sorry about yesterday how i ended up a little depressed. i was just...(sigh) focusing on how much i HATE valentine's day... which is ten days away! but anyway! im all better, even though im still kinda mad at the thought but yeah! here's chapter 28!

Disclaimer: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia, any of the good suspian songs, or Skandar Keynes.

* * *

Lacara was unconscious and lying against a tree. She was tied up and was apparently abused.

She wore a green shirt that was stained with blood. The v-necked shirt was collared, and she still had her silver necklace on. She wore black pants and her black boots. There were rips and tears on her clothes, but luckily, she had an undergarment. There was one rip at her knee and on her upper thigh. Her hair was loose and messy. She had cuts on her forearms and hands. Blood dripped from her mouth and she had scrapes on her cheek. Her right cheek was red, red from slapping.

She woke up, just blinking a few times before remembering what had happened. She looked around and realized it was dark again. She hadn't seen sunlight in two days. A fire was blazing and men were roaming around. She looked about for her sword, but it was on a chair that was out of her reach. The men didn't even realize that she was awake, but one had noticed.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty awakens. How was your sleep, princess?" one man asked her. She didn't answer, she just glared. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Fine. Well we got you food." he said. They loosened the rope around her mouth and tried to give her an apple. But she refused and screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"Get that girl to shut the hell up!" the man in charge said. The man that was talking to her slapped across the face and covered her mouth. She glared daggers at him and he slapped her again.

"You're lucky we aren't killing you. You're a nice choice for our chief." he said as he stroked her bruised cheek. But his grip roughened and then he roughly took away his hand. She glared at the men, but prayed to Aslan that someone would come to save her.

* * *

The royals of Narnia were quietly walking through the forest, their weapons drawn. They looked around, keeping intact with their surroundings, looking for any sign that Lacara had been there.

"We've looked everywhere. We're not going to find her at this time." Susan said.

"We will find her! We have to keep looking! She is alive and I know it!" Edmund said. And out of nowhere, they heard an echoed scream.

"What was that?" asked Lucy.

"A scream." Arila said, having keen ears.

"It's Lacara." Edmund said confidently as he started walking forward.

"It could have been a bird." Peter said.

"What kind of bird would screech like that, Peter?" Caspian asked.

"I know its Lacara. Just trust me." Edmund said, looking back at them. Susan saw pleading in his eyes, and the fear of losing Lacara. She sighed and they followed the scream. They went deeper and deeper into the forests, not stopping until they saw a sign that Lacara had already been there. And in the middle of the forest, they saw light.

"It's a camp. Lacara has to be there." Edmund said, walking forward.

"Wait," Caspian grabbed Edmund by the shoulder. "We can't just run on in. We'll be killed instantly.

"Then what do we do?" Trumpkin asked.

"Obvious, a surprise attack." Susan said.

"Explain." said Peter.

"Trumpkin and I shoot arrows behind or from above in the trees. Lucy does the same, only with her dagger. When we fire, that's the signal for you four to go in and start the battle. We'll jump down and then another battle obviously begins. But Edmund, you get Lacara and her sword. Got it?" everyone nodded and got ready. Lucy, Susan and Trumpkin went up into the trees, but not very far from the ground.

Susan and Trumpkin had their bows set and Lucy had her dagger prepared. Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Arila were hiding by bushes, waiting for the signal. Susan drew her arrow and notched it. She looked at Trumpkin and Lucy, who were waiting. She nodded and they fired. Their weapons had hit men and the men were taken by surprise.

"NOW!"

The Kings and Arila ran out as Lucy, Susan, and Trumpkin jumped down from the trees. And soon, another battle had begun. Lacara made a muffled sound as she saw her friends. Susan ran and shot her arrows, swiftly. A man ran towards her but she hit him with her bow. She rammed an arrow in his heart and continued on. Lucy threw her daggers fast. A man came up to her and tried to strike her with his sword. But she ducked in time and stabbed him in his stomach. She saw one behind her who was running towards her and ducked again, using her leg to trip him. She stabbed his heart and moved on. Caspian fought two at once. He blocked all their blows and struck fast. He stopped one's blade and kicked the other backwards. Then Caspian took the hilt and grabbed the man's sword. He slashed the man across the stomach and stabbed the other. Peter was also swift. He slashed one, stabbed another and rammed his sword. Trumpkin shot his arrows at men from a distance. Arila was jumping on men, slashing them quickly as Reepicheep had taught her. Edmund fought his way towards Lacara. He slashed, slammed, reamed, kneed, kicked, head-butted and stabbed men who got in his way. But he got sidetracked when men kept pooling in on him. But soon, not many men stood.

"Drop your weapons or she dies!" the man who slapped Lacara had a knife to her throat. They dropped their weapons and watched the man.

"Good, good. Now get down on your knees." they got down on their knees and looked down. The man got up, and brought Lacara along with him. She was trembling, but no fear showed in her eyes.

"Now, tell me why you are-" his sentence was suddenly cut off. They all looked up and saw a dagger in the man's heart. They all looked at Lucy, who shook her head. They looked back at Lacara, who was attempting to put her dagger in her boot. Edmund immediately got up and took her out of her binds. Once Lacara was free, she immediately hugged Edmund. He hugged her and kissed her head. But as she pulled back, she suddenly fainted.

"SU!" Edmund yelled.

Susan ran over to him and Lacara to discover what was wrong. Lacara was extremely pale and slightly thinner than they had last seen her.

"She hasn't eaten at all in the few days she's been captured. And with all these gashes, infections could start." she said.

"I thought I was studying to be the doctor." Peter said.

"This is common sense Peter." replied Susan.

"Lucy!" Edmund called. Lucy approached and let a drop of red liquid fall into Lacara's mouth. The color returned to Lacara, but she was still unconscious.

"Let's go." Caspian said.

Everyone nodded and Edmund picked up Lacara. Peter grabbed her sword and they began their walk back. Edmund could feel Lacara's heart beat. The entire walk, he only concentrated on her heartbeat. He hadn't even notice that Caspian picked Susan up and let her sleep. But he prayed that they would get to the castle in time.

They finally reached the castle and they were led to Lacara's room. Edmund placed Lacara on her bed gently.

"Your majesties, I think you should stay overnight." Demetri suggested. They nodded and went to the rooms they previously occupied. Caspian dropped Susan off at her room before going to his.

"Goodnight Lacara." Edmund whispered. He kissed her forehead and left the room so the physicians could work.

* * *

AN:/ kinda short i know, but LACARA'S HOME! yaayy! okay! well, thanks to those who reviewed and alerted! i really appreciate it, actually, all except one review... but still thanks!

MyRedPhoenix: lol! thanks! we know our cast so well we can catch their names anywhere!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! THANKS!

Shining Friendship: thanks. lol! i would never leave you guys waiting! LOL THANKS!

LadyRin98790: ikr! lol, THANKS! i will!

Calyn: okay, i know i said i can take criticism earlier, but this went TOO FAR!I BET YOU DIDNT EVEN READ WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE! I DIDNT NEED THAT! AND I REALLY AGREE WITH SHYANANAMAN! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! IT DOESNT REALLY MATTER WHAT SHIPPER IT IS! THAT'S WHY IT IS CALLED FAN**FICTION**! THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE WHERE OUR IMAGINATIONS COME ALIVE! THE ONLY PLACE WHERE SUSPIAN CAN COME ALIVE! AND IF YOU WANT TO DEPRIEVE US FROM THAT, YOU'RE BASICALLY DEPRIEVING US FROM OUR FANTASIES! WE HAVE THE FREEDOM TO EXPLORE THE PART OF US WE BARELY SHOW! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GET AN IMAGINATION, WHY DON'T YOU! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I CAN GET MORE REVIEWS THAN YOU, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM. BUT I HAVE ENOUGH CREATIVITY THAT I CAN PUT IN MY STORY TO MAKE IT FAVORED. NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE BOOKVERSE! IF ALL FANFICS WERE, IT WOULDNT BE AS FUN! IT ISN'T WEIRD TO HAVE A WEIRD IMAGINATION! SO WHY DONT YOU DO US A FAVOR, GET A CREATIVE IMAGINATION AND TRY TO EXTEND YOUR VARIETIES BESIDES BOOKVERSE! BETTER YET, DONT READ THIS STORY AT ALL AND LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT MY STORY TO YOURSELF. CAUSE THERE ARE TONS OF OTHER PEOPLE WHO LOVE IT.

DancingInRain: lol! IKR! lol, every girl should be excited... it's Caspian for goodness sakes! XD

shyananaman: thanks, lol! i will be from now on, unless i have an utterly bad day... lol, but you guys always make me feel better. and thanks for sticking up for me! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! SERIOUSLY, I DO! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! =)

mel: thanks!

Elizabeth Zara: lol, thanks! that means a lot!

LoiseDGirl7123: thanks, i usually update fast!

roserose12345: lol, thanks!

Ella Unlimited: you know i'll continue fast!

okay, sorry about the little tantrum back there, but seriously? if you dont like the story, dont read it! but anyway, you guys are awesome and it just makes me happy to know you guys DO love my story. and YOU GUYS GOT OVER 260! AAAHHH! so this time, i want over 266. short limit, i know. but still. over 266! **OVER 266!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Caspian: Hello ladies! (flashes very hot and sexy grin)**

**(you guys giggle)**

**Caspian: Well, I'm just here to say that by helping out Obsessed, you have made her happy. And by her being happy, we're happy. So I thank you all for doing so. **

**Edmund: Caspian? Where are you?**

**Caspian: Aw, crap.**

**Edmund: Oh, there- Hello! (mutters to Caspian) Who are all these girls?**

**Caspian: Reviewers to Obsessed's story.**

**Edmund: Oh, hello there! How are all of you?**

**Caspian: Edmund, really?**

**Edmund: It's nice to be polite.**

**Caspian: You're still trying to be Obsessed's favorite aren't you?**

**Edmund: (laughs nervously) I have no idea what you are talking about.**

**Caspian: Ugh, whatever! But anyway, if you review right now, you'll not only make Obsessed happy. But you'll make me happy as well.**

**Edmund: You'll make me happy too. When she gets reviews for this story, we get absolutely overjoyed.**

**Peter: EDMUND! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY-**

**Edmund: Shit, I forgot to return it to him! COMING PETER! Bye ladies! Please review for Obsessed!**

**(Edmund runs off)**

**(Caspian sighs and runs a hand through his hair)**

**Caspian: Well, you basically got the point of that. Please review for Obsessed and make her feel better. After she got that mean review, she started trembling and really pissed off. Please review and show how much you care for her and her story. (flashes beautiful and sexy smile)**


	29. After the Rescues

AN:/ first off, i want to say thank you to those who are supporting me and defending my story against those who dont like it. but please let them be. if they dont like it, they dont like it. it's their opinion, something that only they can change. but thank you sooo much. it really makes me smile to know you guys have my back no matter what. but here we are, chapter 29!

Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia or its characters. i only own the characters Melissa, Ryliza, Gale, Lacara, Demetri and Sophia. i do not own any of the good Suspian songs, those belong to various artists. and sadly, i do not own Skandar Keynes. he is a human being. so, no one owns him.

* * *

Edmund felt something tickling his nose. There was nothing on his hands (if you were wondering) but he tried to shoo it away. Thinking he did it successfully, he remained asleep. But then something tickled his nose again so he opened one eye. But then, being the sleepy person he is closed it. The tickling continued and Edmund finally, but lazily, opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before things came into focus. He looked around before looking at the person tickling him. He expected it to be Peter or Caspian, but he saw his girlfriend instead.

Her hair was tied up, her side bangs falling. She wore a black blouse with a v-neckline. The sleeves were of course up to her elbow, but they were folded. She wore dark brown pants and her black boots. Around her neck was her silver locket.

"Morning sunshine." she said, sitting on the bed.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Edmund asked, sitting up.

"I'm better. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I guess not. Did you see your parents?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. They were in my room when I woke up."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't come."

"Well, we worry about you. Me especially." Edmund said. Lacara smiled and looked into his eyes.

They were just inches apart and they just looked into each other's eyes. Lacara smiled and looked down. But Edmund caught her lips with his and kissed her passionately. She was taken by surprise, but kissed back. Edmund kissed her with such force that Lacara was leaning back before she was lying on the bed. Lacara's hands were going through his hair, feeling the softness in them. They kissed passionately and what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly the door opened. "Ed, I need-" Susan started until she saw the scene. She began to back away, trying to make sure they didn't notice her. But apparently, they did and they broke apart.

"SU!" Edmund shouted.

"Bye!" and Susan shut the door, leaving the two alone.

"God, siblings can be annoying." Edmund said getting off of Lacara and the bed. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I understand how you feel." she said, blushing.

"Really?"

"Really. I have a brother who would always be around with some girl. And then I ruin their moment and he gets mad at me for it. But then they stay together, eventually breaking up four days later. But I know how it feels."

"Well, are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure about it. Okay?"

"All right."

"Well, I need to go. Mother is expecting me."

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay." Lacara smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. She left his room and walked down the hallway. Edmund dreamily sighed but then he groaned. He too exited his room and then searched the castle. He was going to have a little talk with his older sister. He looked all about the castle, but never found her. But he forgot one place. The one place he should have started at.

He walked quickly into the library and opened the doors. There he found Susan, Caspian, Lucy and Peter laughing. Susan looked up towards the entrance and went wide eyed.

"SUSAN!" Edmund started running towards her. Susan ran around and hid behind Caspian. Peter grabbed Edmund, laughing at the scene before them.

"Let me go, Pete!"

"No." he laughed.

"Susan told us everything." Lucy said.

"What!"

"The whole thing." Peter laughed.

"WHAT! Su, I'm going to kill you!" Edmund threatened. But they just laughed.

"If you do, you'll have to go through me." Caspian said, embracing Susan who was smiling.

"Right. I'll beat you, then I'll get Susan." Edmund said.

"Ed, just calm down. It's not that funny anyway. Sure, I wish I didn't see it, but it's really sweet." Susan said.

"Yeah. We're just happy you found someone to love." Peter said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's okay, no need to worry." said Lucy.

"Fine!" Edmund grunted. "But we're never talking about this conversation! Agreed?"

"Agreed." everyone said.

"Good. Now, LET ME GO PETE!"

Peter let Edmund go and just laughed.

"So, now what?" Edmund asked.

"Well, we're leaving this afternoon. Trumpkin and Arila are looking for our horses. So when they return and we are properly set, we'll leave." Caspian said.

"So we better prepare." Susan said.

"All right. Well, I'll tell Lacara." Edmund said.

"More like kiss Lacara." Lucy whispered.

"I heard that Lucy." Edmund shouted as he left. That only got them laughing.

Edmund found Lacara in the garden. She was sitting on a marble bench looking into the water of a pond. Edmund smiled and walked up to her. He sat down next to her and she looked at him.

"You're leaving today." she said.

"Yeah. News, travels fast doesn't it?" Lacara gave a small laugh and looked at him.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied. She smiled at him and looked at her hands. There she was holding a water lily. She placed it in the water and watched it as it bloomed and float down the small waves. Edmund also smiled, but then Sophia called for Lacara. They both sighed, and Lacara left. He watched as she left; he never got time alone with her anymore.

He got up and went to look for his siblings and Caspian. While he walked, he thought about Lacara. _What if I don't see her again? What will happen then?_ he thought.

He imagined Lacara with another man. The man was obviously someone of noble blood by the garments he wore. But his attitude made him seem like a normal person. Lacara looked really happy. She was laughing every time the mad made a joke or did some funny thing. She was smiling, full of happiness and joy. But Edmund could tell she felt different. It's the way her eyes shined. Her eyes didn't shine like they did when she was happy. They didn't shine at all. She was depressed. She was miserable and heartbroken. Then he imagined her marrying that person. In his mind, she was wearing a simple yet elegant dress. The dress hugged her slim form perfectly. It was v-necked, hanging slightly low. The sleeves were a little loose at the end. The dress was a combination of velvet and silk. At her waist was a silver belt. From the belt to the bottom, it had a translucent cover. It was the color of the sky. Her hair was tied up into a bun, her side bangs falling gently. Some strands fell, but it was for a purpose. She wore her silver locket, like she always did.

But Edmund came back to reality and found the Narnian Royals on the practice grounds. But they weren't practicing at all. He walked up to them but they didn't notice him just yet. He was that silent.

"So, all the plans are set. We're able to leave in an hour." Susan said.

"Do you think we'll come back?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Caspian said.

"I don't know. Do you think we will?"

"Maybe. We never know. But this won't be Edmund's last goodbye." Peter said.

"Guys?" Edmund finally said.

They looked at him and they were quiet for a minute.

"Did you tell Lacara-" Caspian started.

"She already knew. But yes, yes I did. And she's as worried as you all are." Edmund said. They all gave a small laugh and he just slightly smiled.

"You okay, Ed?" Lucy asked. They all looked at him as he looked down at the ground. He swallowed hard and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He looked up at them and nodded. "I'm fine." Then it got a bit awkward.

"Well, we have to get ready to leave." Caspian said. They all nodded and began to walk to the castle. They all went to the rooms they occupied and grabbed their stuff. They headed outside. Edmund trailed behind on his way out. Each step he took became heavier and heavier. His heart hurt more and more as he walked. Before he knew it, they were getting their horses ready. He watched his siblings prepare, as he just patted his horse. He didn't want to leave Lacara. He didn't want to see her marry someone else. He wanted to be with her.

The time to leave finally came. Demetri and Sophia were present, but there was no sign of Lacara.

"Where's Lacara?" asked Edmund.

"Don't worry, Ed. She will come." Susan said. He nodded, but still looked at the castle doors.

"We would like to thank you once again. We are eternally grateful." Demetri said.

"We will do anything for the land of-" Peter paused. "Melissa."

"Oh would you please get over her? We all know you miss her but it's been 3 months already. She told you herself, let her go. She would want you to move on." Caspian said, looking at Peter. Everybody laughed, even Peter. But then, Lacara came out.

"Sorry it took me so long." Lacara said.

"It's fine, we were just waiting for you." Lucy said. Edmund avoided eye contact with her until he saw her bags. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Good, everyone's here." Susan said, smirking. Edmund looked at them, confused.

"I'm coming with you. I won't be able to survive another five weeks without you." Lacara said. Edmund looked at her and smiled.

"You're staying with us?" Edmund asked.

"I'm staying."

"Well, I think it's time for goodbyes." Peter said. Lacara nodded and went to her parents. Edmund put Lacara's bags on her horse and waited for her.

The king and queen smiled at their daughter. Demetri was the first to hug Lacara.

"Be safe, all right?"

"I will father." then Sophia was the next to hug.

"Goodbye sweetheart. We will miss you so much." Sophia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too. I'll write to you daily." Small tears also ran down Lacara's face. She backed away from her mother's hug.

"I love you both." she said giving them one last hug.

Lacara backed away and looked towards the Kings and Queens. Edmund was waiting for Lacara, smiling. As she walked up to her horse, they both mounted. The other royals were mounted, waiting for Edmund and Lacara.

Once they were ready, the nobles rode off. They headed back to Narnia once again.

* * *

AN:/ again, i thank those who have my back on my story! i really appreciate it, but leave them alone. i'm okay with it if they dont like my story. it's just the wording they use when they describe if they hate it. but i really love your support, honestly! and apparently, they didnt see on my profile that i can get pissed very easily. but leave them alone. if they want to criticize, let them, but all they have to do is put it nicely. but thanks to those who reviewed or read this. i thank you all!

MyRedPhoenix: no, he won't. and as you have read, she did recover fast. lol!

g-c003: lol! it's okay, and i know you love this!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! thanks! Cassie not in the mood to bother you? that's a shocker... lol!

Elizabeth Zara: lol! aww, thank you! and you welcome!

shyananaman: =) thank you! lol! thanks once again for sticking up for me. but some people just dont like specific things, and we have to live with it. but thank you! Antaprate was just saying how mean i was, which i was. see, i am mean... but i just have to put my limits to it.

Penelopee13: lol! IKR!

Calygirl205: it's okay. as long as you enjoyed, that's fine! :)

Antaprate: well, i'm sorry. but i was having a bad day and that just made it worse. i truly am sorry for being rude and posting it. and im just wondering this, was the last part sarcasm?

roserose12345: thank you sooo much! i wont let it. lol! thanks again! i really appreciate you guys sticking up for me!

Shining Friendship: =) you are too! we all have creativity! THANKS!

All Things Magickal: thanks! =)

Naomi S. Goldson: you know i will!

this is for Calyn even though she didnt review: youre right about all those things you said in that message. especially about not liking anything that's not praise. although i have to disagree about fanfiction being absolutely the best if it were just bookverse. cause if it were, we wouldnt be able to explore the creativity in other things. anyway, i can accept criticism, but the way you put it was really harsh. you have to take it easy on me a bit. you know why? well i suspect you dont. first off, this is my first fanfic ever and i know you have been doing this for about 6 years, but still. you are way older than i am. you have a lot more experience in this than i do. you have to remember that i am still new here, even though it's been a month and something days. i still have a lot to learn about this. youre in college, im in middle school. im only THIRTEEN for goodness sakes! i still have a long way to go when it comes to learning about writing. but Suspian is my true canon, as yours is bookverse. what im trying to say is that im sorry. im sorry for all the things that i have said to you because they were unjust. i didnt have the right to say those things. i wish i could take it back, but it's too late. the whole world has probably seen it. i can accept criticism, but you just have to put it nicely. i can get angry very easily, so that's why i was so mad. not to mention i was already having a bad day. i know you dont like it and i accept that. i truly do. and i am honestly and truly sorry for saying those things. but next time you are giong to criticize, use a nicer way to put it.

i'd like to say that it's okay if you dont like a specific thing, story or book. but it's the way you criticize it. if you use it too harshly, then it ends up bad. all you have to do is let the author know that you dont really have an interest in it. that's it. but to all of those who are sending Calyn the messages about my story, please stop. i love how you guys care for me and my story, but it's their opinion about it. they can decide on their own. but if they do not like, they dont have to read it. no one is forcing you to, so why continue? but it's their choice. and we have to accept that not all people like suspian. but Suspian, for sure is my TRUE CANON. but thank you guys for sticking up for me and having my back on this. but we cant change Calyn's mind. only she can do that.

so, i want at least over 280 or above. over 280. **OVER 280!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

p.s. tell me if you like the end note things with the characters. cause if you do, i'll probably keep it. i might not, but im still deciding. but there will be no end notes in this chapter.


	30. Moments

AN:/ hello one and all! im sooooo sooo sooo sorry that i couldnt update as fast as i used to! there's just too much homework for me! but you have to trust me when i say that i have been working on this when i can! it took the entire month of february for me to work on this! you can obviously see how much work i put into this by its length! but anyway, i hope you guys kinda get happy by this because there's some suspian fluff! well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own the Chronicles of Narnia series! that is owned by C.S. Lewis, who is the true author of Narnia. i only own very limited characters and the plot.

* * *

They arrived back at the castle sooner than they had thought. But that didn't matter to them. They all went to their rooms while Edmund gave Lacara one. He chose to give her a room that was closer to his. She smiled at him when she noticed the small distances between their rooms and walked in. Edmund was holding two bags while she carried one. While Edmund placed the two bags by her desk, Lacara just plopped onto her bed. Edmund watched her while closing the door and smiled.

"You know, it's not lady-like to just plop yourself on the bed." Edmund teased as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door. Lacara looked at him from the bed and smiled.

"Well, I have the right to do what I want. I act proper and lady-like as you say, in public. But now, I'm in my new room with only you in here." she smirked. Edmund grinned at her.

"Why don't you act "proper" when I'm around?"

"Because," she said getting up and walking up to him. "I don't _**have**_ to, and it's you."

"Well, in my opinion, I think it's good when you don't act proper." He said walking closer up to her, making her step back.

"Why is that?" she grinned as her back hit the bed post. She looked into his milk chocolate eyes; they were filled with mischief, laughter, and admiration.

"Because, you look better when you are yourself." he replied, looking down at her. He was tempted to kiss her, but he didn't have the will power to (surprising yes?).

She smiled and blushed slightly. Edmund loved her smile. From that point on, it was quiet and they just looked at each other. Lacara looked down, still smiling but Edmund lifted her chin and kissed her. They kissed passionately, yet hungrily. Edmund's hand slipped under her blouse, touching her bare skin. Her skin tingled at his touch, it burned, but she longed for it. Lacara's hand went through Edmund's hair, slightly but softly tugging on the dark soft locks. He softly moaned, and Lacara smirked. Suddenly, her other hand slipped under his shirt, feeling his toned chest. Edmund felt a sensation all around him; her touch was like fire. They kissed each other fiercely. Their tongues dance around, exploring the other's mouth. Their lips moved in unison, kissing hard and swiftly. It seemed as though time had stopped and it was just them. Lacara ended the kiss, breathing hard. Edmund looked at her and smiled. They removed their hands from their current places and Edmund rested his forehead on hers. They took their time to let their breathing regulate, enjoying the moment of bliss. Edmund backed away and ran a hand through his hair.

"I should- unpack." Lacara said, looking towards her bags.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll just… go." Edmund stuttered. He was walking backwards a bit and didn't notice the bags. He tripped a bit, making Lacara giggle. But he was still standing, and utterly embarrassed. But he smiled anyway.

"I'll come by later and give you a tour." Edmund said as he opened the door.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Lacara smiled as she walked him out. As she closed the door, she leaned against the door and sighed happily.

Edmund was walking to the gardens, smiling like a maniac. Once he was out, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"YES! YEAH WAHOO!" he shouted, jumping and dancing around.

Lucy secretly leaned against a pillar, laughing to herself. She watched her brother embarrass himself, thinking about how crazy he is. She was satisfied for the rest of the day and turned to go back inside. But when she turned, she bumped into someone, and whatever they were holding fell in the process.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Lucy said. She bent down to get the items, which turned out to be books.

"There is no need to apologize, your majesty. I was in a rush and did not see you." he said, also bending down. Lucy looked up at him and slightly smiled. Whoever she bumped into was a guy who was merely sixteen or seventeen. He had light brown hair that (sorry for saying this again) was Justin Bieber styled with dark brown eyes. He was dressed in clothes similar to what Caspian had worn the day they had first met him. He looked about Edmund's height, more or less. But he seemed somewhat attractive.

"Like you said, there is no need for apologizes." she said, handing him the last of the books. They got up and Lucy ran a hand through her hair without knowing. "What's your name?"

"My name is Carter, your majesty. I am a knight of the King." he said, looking into Lucy's blue eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Carter. I hope we will see each other again." Lucy said, smiling.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Queen Lucy." Carter bowed then walked away. Lucy smiled as he walked past her. She looked over her shoulder to look at him and looked in front of her. She smiled more and started to walk down the corridor.

"I see you've made a new friend." Lucy looked beside her, seeing none other than her dark haired brother.

"I see that you once again kissed Lacara, but this time, it went a little farther." Edmund got a little pink and Lucy grinned.

"Well, who was that back there? A secret boyfriend?" he asked the last part like a girl just learning a secret.

"No! Ed, I don't have a boyfriend. I just met him."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Carter. He said he is a knight of Caspian."

"Nice name. What happened?"

"Nothing much. I was just leaning against a pillar, watching you make a fool of yourself in the gardens. And then I turned to go inside but I accidently bumped into him, causing him to drop some books. So, I helped him pick them up.

"Wait, you saw me out there? Lucy Georgie Pevensie if you tell-"

"You don't need to use my middle name, Edmund Skandar. Besides, I won't tell. I don't spill secrets."

"Really? So you're saying that you didn't tell anyone about Peter liking that girl- what's her name?"

"That was one slip up! And besides, I was only six, so I didn't know much better."

"Right."

"It's true!"

"Whatever you say. But back to Carter; do you like him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I just met him but he seems nice. I think he's a good friend. Just like Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, Professor Cornelius, Nurse Victoria-"

"No, no, no. I mean, like him, like him. Not just as a friend."

"Edmund! Why would you ask me such a question?" Lucy asked dramatically.

"What, what's so bad about asking it?"

"How many times must I say that I just met him? So I don't know. But why would you want to know anyway?"

"Because you're my baby sister. And since I am older, I still have to protect you from harm… and other boys."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Protect me from other boys?" Edmund just nodded.

"Okay then. Well, I do think he's cute. But I don't know."

"Okay. Well, if you do like him, Pete and I will make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"Fine. The Kings of Narnia are so protective of their women."

"You got that right." Lucy laughed and they continued walking.

* * *

Carter walked through the halls, going towards the library. As he entered the library, he found the King looking for a book. Caspian looked towards Carter and smiled.

"Hello Carter. What do you need?'

"I was just returning these books, Caspian."

"Very well. Go on ahead." Carter nodded and began placing books in their proper spot. Caspian noticed that Carter was smiling more than usual.

"Why are you smiling so much, Carter?"

"Is there no reason to smile?"

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons. But what happened that has gotten you smiling like a maniac?"

"It's nothing Caspian. No need to worry."

"I'm not worried. I'm just wondering. I've known you too long to know when something is up, and I know when I should be worried… It's a girl isn't it? Well, who is she?"

"I'm afraid you know her too well."

"You are not talking about Susan are you?" Caspian asked, getting a little angry.

"No, of course not. While her majesty is indeed a beauty beyond comparison, there is also her sister."

Caspian thought for a moment, before dawning upon an answer. "Lucy? The Valiant Queen has got you smiling?"

"Yes. But she is able to make anyone smile, can she not?"

"That is true. But I can tell that you think of something more of Lucy."

"I have the utmost respect for Queen Lucy, Caspian. Nothing more."

"You like her don't you? You have fallen for the Valiant Queen." Caspian smirked. Carter stayed quiet and Caspian knew his answer. He grinned and looked back towards the books.

"Well, Carter, I am pretty sure Lucy likes you too. She has an interest in men like you." Caspian said. Carter looked at Caspian, but then continued putting away books.

* * *

Later that night, Peter couldn't sleep. As usual, he went outside onto his bedroom balcony to think. He looked up at the stars, Melissa somehow creeping into his mind.

"How are you faring?"

"I'm doing better. But I still miss you."

"I know, I know. But you do know, Peter that you have to move on. You can't live the rest of your life mourning."

"How can I when you are the only one who has captured my heart?"

"You just have to. You need to let go of me and live your life. You can't hold onto me forever.

"But-"

"No buts, Peter. You need to let me go. Marry someone, love them and have children. Even if the person is not me, you will love her.

"How do you know if I will love her?"

"Being me, I just know things."

Peter just smiled.

"Soon after you meet her, you will forget about me. I will no longer be in your thoughts, but I will forever remain in your heart."

"How will I know she is?"

"You just will."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. But, this will be the last time I will see you."

"Why?"

"It just is. This is no longer my home, Peter. Aslan's Country is. I can't be coming here and back all the time. But even though I won't appear to you, I'm still here."

"I know. So this is our last goodbye?"

"Sadly, yes."

Peter just looked down, trying to hide his feelings. But suddenly he felt a peck on his cheek. He looked up and saw Melissa backing away from him.

"I'll always be your first love. Even if you love someone else." Melissa said, backing away. Then, she disappeared into the night sky.

Peter went back inside his room and lied down on his bed. And tonight, he was able to fall asleep.

- THE NEXT DAY-

Peter was in the market next day, helping people. Lucy was with him, happy to help anyone. They were also getting a few things for the chef. But while in the process of helping everyone and getting the items, Lucy wanted to look at jewelry for her or Susan; and she was begging Peter to come with.

"Come on Peter! I can't go alone!" Lucy said, tugging on his arm.

"Lu, you're sixteen! You can go on your own."

"But what if someone grabs me? What would happen then?"

"You are capable of taking care of yourself. You have already fought in battle and can face anyone. That is why you are called, _The Valiant_."

"What if I can't escape? You won't know where I am."

"I-uh…"

"Please!" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Lu…"

"Susan will kill you for letting me go alone, especially since I am unarmed." Lucy said, her eyes dark but mischievous.

"You wouldn't dare tell Susan!"

"I can and will if you let me go alone."

"You little devil…" Peter mumbled, making Lucy grin.

"So?"

"Fine! I'm going. But make it quick." Peter gave in and Lucy squealed. She practically dragged him to the jewelry stand, making him stumble along the way.

While Lucy looked all around the stand, Peter just stood there, watching her. It was no doubt he was bored, any guy would be while waiting for a girl. Then suddenly Lucy went onto the other jewelry stand, making Peter groan. As he turned to follow Lucy, he bumped into someone. He heard the person gasp and looked at them. The person appeared to be a woman his age.

The woman had black hair which flowed down to her middle back. Her hair ended in delicate curls, and her side bangs fell to the right. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled for adventure. As he looked deeply into them, her eyes reminded him of Caspian for some reason. She wore a purple v-necked dress the flowed around her. The bodice was decorated in silver silk. She wore a golden locket around her neck. And over her dress was a light blue hooded cloak.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." the lady said.

Somehow, Peter had that feeling in the bottom of his stomach. That strange but comforting feeling of hope.

"It's all right. It's my fault anyway. I was just following my sister."

"Queen Lucy the Valiant. She's such a wonderful person."

"She is indeed, but she can also be annoying." Peter said, making the lady laugh.

"All siblings can be." she said.

"Mine are absolutely annoying. I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Maribel. I'm supposed to stop by the castle today, but I'm coming by tomorrow."

"Why are you not coming today?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise visit."

"Peter!" Peter turned around and saw Lucy waiting for him.

"I should go." Peter said.

"Of course."

"I will be able to see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Indeed you should."

"Excellent, goodbye Maribel." Peter took Maribel's hand and kissed it. Then he jogged over to Lucy who was holding a basket full of ingredients.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked as she and Peter walked towards the castle.

"A girl I bumped into. It's nothing."

"Nothing? You seemed pretty interested in her? What's her name?"

"Maribel. She said that she's stopping by the castle tomorrow."

"Really? She looks pretty, and nice."

"Yes, I know." Peter said, slightly blushing.

"Peter, you're blushing." Lucy noticed.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Are you interested in her?"

"I don't know. But off me, I hear that you met a guy named Carter."

"Aw, Pete, don't start this!"

"Who is he?" Peter asked, his protective side starting to kick in.

"A knight of Caspian's that I met yesterday. I bumped into him and he dropped some books. So I helped him. It's nothing to worry about."

"All right, if you say so. But just so you know, I'm keeping a close eye on him."

"Of course you are." and they walked into the castle.

* * *

Susan was in the library, returning a book she had read. Once she placed the book in its proper place, she headed towards the door. She opened the door and ran into Caspian.

"Oh." Susan said surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry, my queen."

"Caspian, don't you think you should call me by my name."

"Well, I have a reason." Caspian said cheekily. Susan smiled blushed slightly.

"Well, my queen. Would you care to take a walk?" Caspian asked, offering his arm.

"Of course." She took his arm and they walked out of the castle. His arm eventually snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

They walked off of the castle grounds and walked into the markets. Everyone was creating a pathway for the couple to pass. As they passed, the crowd was bowing and getting on their knees. But soon after the couple had passed, they continued off with their day. Caspian took Susan to one of the jewelry stands, leading her by the hand. They looked all around the stand, many jewels catching Susan's eye. But Caspian stopped and picked up a necklace.

"Good sir, I would like to buy this necklace." Caspian told the merchant.

The necklace hung on a golden chain. The pendant was in the shape of a diamond. The outer part of it was delicately carved, creating curved lines (AN:/ I like the word squiggles). In the center of the pendant was an amethyst stone, sticking out just a bit.

"Of course, your majesty." the jewel marketer said. Caspian handed over the money and the marketer handed gave the necklace back. Caspian thanked the man and looked at Susan, smiling.

"This is for you." Susan smiled and turned around so he can put it on her. After he clasped the necklace together, she turned to look at him. They embraced each other tightly and then everyone around them awed. Susan laughed and Caspian backed away from the hug, smiling.

"Continue your day." Susan said. The crowd began to bustle and they continued their previous actions.

"Wait, what about Lucy?" Susan asked.

"Right, we'll get her something." Caspian said. They looked over at the stands again, looking for something to get Lucy. They decided to get her a sterling necklace that had a rose zircon stone. They knew Lucy would love it. They had it put in a box and Susan would give to Lucy the next day.

They walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand. When they entered the doors, they found a very worried Lucy. Susan hid the box behind her back as Lucy approached them.

"Oh there you are! I have been worried sick about you two! Where have two been?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"We were out in the market, just walking." Caspian said.

"Oh, okay. Susan, where did you get that necklace?"

"Caspian bought this for me." Susan said as Caspian wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Oh," Lucy replied, a little upset. "Okay. Well, next time, can you tell me where you are going? I really hate having panic attacks!" Lucy said, back to her normal preppy self.

Susan and Caspian smiled, but nodded. Lucy began to leave until Caspian asked her something.

"Wait, Lu. Is it true that you met-?"

"Aw, Caspian! Not you too!"

"What? What is it?" Susan asked.

"I met a guy named Carter yesterday and suddenly Caspian, Peter and Edmund think I have an interest in him." Lucy answered.

"Carter? As in Carter, your childhood friend, Carter?" Susan asked Caspian. Caspian nodded and they looked towards Lucy.

"Do you have an interest in him?" Susan asked.

"I don't know!" Lucy shouted. "But now, the boys are going to go all protective!"

"I will not!" Caspian said.

"Yes you will! Just because he's your friend doesn't mean that you'll not go into protective mode! You think of me as a little sister, and soon I probably will become your little sister and you'll watch over me like Peter does!" Lucy said. Caspian was left speechless and Susan was laughing. Lucy did have a point. Caspian would go into a protective mode no matter who it was. Friend or not, he'd go crazy too.

"Okay. I was just asking Lucy." Caspian said.

"I understand that. But I have a feeling that you guys will make a fuss over it." Lucy said. Caspian nodded and then looked at Susan who was smiling up at him.

"Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"A woman named Maribel is in town. She said that she's coming by tomorrow." Lucy said before leaving. Caspian was smiling like a maniac and Susan was confused.

"Who is Maribel, Caspian?" Susan asked, the tone of jealousy hitting her voice.

"She's someone important that I want you to meet." he said, smiling like an idiot.

"Okay then," Susan said, unsure. "Well, I'm hungry. Are you coming?"

"I have something to do first. I'll meet you there, love." He kissed her cheek before running off. Susan walked to the dining room, soon accompanied by Peter.

Lucy entered the dining room, finding Lacara and Edmund talking.

"Hello, Lu." they said.

"Hello Edmund, Lacara. Where's everyone else?"

"They should be coming." Lacara said. Just then, Susan and Peter came in.

"Hey." Peter and Susan said.

"Hey." the three replied back.

"Susan, aren't you supposed to have come with Caspian?" Lucy asked, remembering that they came into the castle together.

"Yes, but he said he had to do something first." Susan said a hint of sadness mixed into her voice. It went unnoticed by everyone, all except Edmund, who made a mental note to ask her about it later. But then Caspian came in, along with a hesitant Carter.

"Hello Carter!" Peter and Edmund said with much enthusiasm.

"Hello." Carter said with much respect.

"Hello Carter." Susan and Lacara said.

"Hello."

Lucy was just wide-eyed and looked at Caspian, who just smiled at her.

"Why don't you sit next to Lucy, Carter?" Caspian said.

Lucy sent Caspian daggers, but he ignored her glare. Carter nervously nodded and went to sit by Lucy. As they all sat down, Carter helped Lucy feel comfortable. Lucy smiled at him, which he smiled back. When he went to his own seat, she saw Susan smirk at her. Caspian whispered something to Susan which made her laugh a bit. As dinner came, everyone wanted to learn some more about Carter. They learned about how he and Caspian became friends and about his sister, Lueia. While Carter told them about his life, Lucy was sending the three kings glares. Edmund just gave her two thumbs up; Peter smiled and shrugged his shoulders, while Caspian gave her a lopsided grin. She kept sending them her glares but listened to Carter very carefully. As she sent her evil face, they tried to ignore it, only to be kicked hard in the shin. Lucy kicked Edmund, who then kicked Peter, and then Peter kicked Caspian. Susan saw the exchange of pained faces among the kings, and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Soon, dinner ended and Carter excused himself. He kissed Lucy's hand and bid the others goodnight. Lucy smiled as he left and Edmund whistled once Carter was out of hearing range. Lucy then snapped her head towards the kings and smiled. She stood up and walked towards her two brothers. She was in between them and had her hands on their shoulders. They thought for a moment that she was absolutely grateful for Carter being brought there. But that was until she did the most unexpected thing.

She grabbed them by their ear and tugged a bit. They shouted in pain as they fell out of their chairs. Susan and Lacara were laughing while Caspian was covering his ears.

"Up, NOW!" Lucy said, tugging harder. The two kings got up and she dragged them to the library. Caspian, Susan and Lacara followed them, but they were walking a tad slow. Lucy ignored her brother's whines, not caring if it was hurting.

They finally reached the library and Lucy let go of their ears. Peter and Edmund were in the middle of the library rubbing their ears. Caspian, Susan and Lucy were taking too long and it irritated Lucy.

So she yelled out of the library door. "Caspian, get your ass in here or I will grab your ear and drag you!" she threatened. The three quickened their pace and got into the library.

Lacara and Susan sat on the couch, getting ready for the amusing show.

"What were you thinking! Why did you invite him to dinner!" she shouted, sounding much like her mother.

"We thought you would like it." Edmund said, cheekily. But his smirk went away when she gave him a death glare.

"As a matter of fact, I did like it." which made them relax a bit. "But that doesn't give a reason! What's the real reason you invited him!"

"It was Edmund's idea! He wanted to embarrass you!" Peter pointed.

"Thanks a lot, Pete!" Edmund shouted.

"Well, it was your idea Ed." Caspian said.

"But you instantly agreed! And you even offered to get him!"

Soon, all the boys were yelling at each other for no apparent reason. Lacara and Susan were laughing as they watched and Lucy watched, apparently amused. They kept at it for a while and Lucy soon got tired of it.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. The boys immediately shut up.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked.

"Thank you. For bringing Carter to dinner."

"Oh, well you're welcome." Caspian said.

"I'm sorry for dragging you by your ears guys. And I'm sorry for threatening you Caspian." apologized Lucy.

"It is okay." they said. Peter placed a hand over the ear she grabbed, and so did Edmund.

"You know Lu; you sounded a lot like mum." Edmund said.

"And acted like her." said Peter. Lucy just smiled.

"I actually think she's turning into Susan with her glares." Caspian said.

Susan raised her eyebrows but smiled. Susan and Lacara stood up and hugged their courters. Soon, they were all hugging. Then they broke apart and headed to their rooms.

* * *

The next day, Caspian was up really early. He walked to Susan's room and gently knocked on the door. He waited for a moment, and then the door opened just a bit. Then the door fully opened, showing a sleepy Susan. She was wearing a night shirt, not the usual nightgown. The shirt went up to her mid-thigh, showing off her legs. The buttoned neckline was unbuttoned, yet it covered what needed to be covered. The sleeves were a little longer on her arm, going past her palm. Her dark brown hair cascaded down to her middle back, gracefully flowing like a river. She gave him a small smile and let him in.

"Is that my night shirt?" Caspian asked as he entered.

"Yes."

"How did you manage to get it?" he asked, pulling her close.

"Simple. I took it."

Caspian laughed and gently kissed her. When they broke apart, Susan walked to sit on her bed. "Why are you up so early, Caspian?" she asked, a hand going through her hair.

"Well, Maribel is coming today and I need help getting things prepared."

"Why didn't we do this earlier in the week?" she chuckled.

"I did not know that she would be coming until yesterday." Susan smiled and sighed.

"Give me some time to get ready and I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you." he said, hugging her. She laughed and hugged back.

"And I like what you're wearing today." she said as they parted. Caspian slightly blushed and kissed her forehead. He wore a light green jumper with brown trousers. He wore a loose white shirt underneath. Wrapped around his waist was of course his sword. It was somewhat similar to the clothes he wore when the Pevensies left, but not really.

"Thank you, my love. Now, I'll be in the dining room. I'm starving!" Susan giggled as she walked him out. "And by the way, you look good in my night shirt." He said. She kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back.

"So I can keep it?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. Then with one more kiss, he left for the dining room. She closed the door and sighed. She needed a bath drawn. Susan opened her door only to find a maid standing outside.

"King Caspian sent me to draw you a bath." the maid said. Susan smiled and let the maid in. She waited until the maid was done. When she was, the maid bowed and left Susan to her privacy.

Susan slipped out of her night shirt and stepped into the warm water. The water smelled of vanilla and lavender, a scent that Susan adored; and she knew Caspian absolutely loved it. She washed herself thoroughly and let her hair get wet in the process. Once done, Susan got up and wrapped her body in a towel. She looked through her wardrobe and found the dress she would wear. She put it on and dried her hair with the towel. As soon as it dried, Susan brushed her hair and left it down. She put on the necklace Caspian had bought her and grabbed the box that contained Lucy's charm bracelet. And then she was out the door.

Caspian was in the dining room with Edmund and Lucy. They were there before Caspian was, which is something unusual for Edmund.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lucy was up even before the sun rose. She always looked forward to a new day, except if it were a battle of course. That meant many lives would have to be lost. But anyway, she got ready for the new day. She took a bath that smelled of honeysuckle, gala apple, and stephanotis. After her bath, she got dressed and she decided to wake up Edmund. She approached Edmund's door and knocked lightly. When no one answered the fifth time she knocked, she banged on the door. Then the door swung open and there stood a very pissed off Edmund. _

"_What do you want?" he groaned._

"_Get dressed." she said._

"_Why?" he opened his shades expecting light. "It's not even shining out!"_

"_Just get dress Edmund!"_

"_Uggghh!" was his only response before plopping back down on the bed. _

_He fell asleep again, and Lucy noticed. So while she let him sleep, she drew him a bath. She made sure it smelled like an Irish Spring, which was his favorite. While waiting for the water to rise, she pulled out some clothes for Edmund to wear. Once the water was high enough, she stopped the water and tried to wake up her brother. She shook him, but he just groaned. She just shook her head and grabbed his blanket, which he was sleeping on. And with a hard tug, Edmund ended up falling to the ground. Groaning, he said, "I'm up, I'm up."_

_Lucy smiled and gave him his clothes so that he can change in the bathroom once he's done. She waited for about fifteen minutes until he came out. His hair was wet a bit, but it looked better than when he woke up. So together they walked out of his room and walked to the dining room. Just as they left, the sun was already rising. They took their seats and began eating their early breakfast._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The three ate breakfast in peace, but they were having a weird conversation.

"I still do not understand why you had to wake **ME** up first." Edmund muffled his mouth full of food.

"First of all, do not eat with your mouth full. And second, I woke Peter up yesterday. I do patterns when I wake you two up." Lucy said. Caspian was listening intently, seeing if Lucy would say something that would make him laugh.

"Well, do you bang on his door or wake him up this early?" he asked, his voice now clearer.

"No." Lucy simply replied. And indeed, Caspian did laugh and Edmund was about to make a retort, but nothing came. Lucy grinned and they continued to eat. Suddenly, the door opened and Susan came in. Caspian choked on his food, looking at Susan's beauty. Edmund patted on Caspian's back, grinning at how Caspian reacted. Caspian calmed down once he drank down some water, and looked at Susan.

Susan was wearing a silky light blue dress that hugged her body, showing off her curves. It was v-necked that hung low. The bodice was decorated with red thread, ending at her waist. The thread created three simple X's, and then they were lightly covered by thin white lace. Around her waist, to the boys' surprise, was sword in its sheath. Susan wore the amethyst necklace Caspian had bought for her and she wore her hair down. In her hand was a blue velvet box, and only Caspian knew of its contents. Susan smiled at how Caspian's mouth was left agape and took her seat in between Caspian and Lucy. She kissed Caspian's cheek before taking her place.

"You really left him awestruck." Lucy whispered to her sister. Susan smiled and then began to eat.

"Caspian, stop gawking at my sister and eat." Edmund said. Caspian took his gaze away from Susan and continued eating.

"So, why are you two up so early?" Edmund asked, pointing his fork towards Caspian and Susan.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Ed?" Susan asked, taking a bite out of her toast. Lucy grinned, Caspian snickered and Edmund just shoved food into his mouth.

"Lucy woke him up before the sun was even up." Caspian explained. Susan raised an eyebrow towards Lucy, who just smiled.

"And before you know it, I will get a headache. I'm not used to waking up this early!" Edmund said.

"Can you please answer Edmund's question? I want to know the reason too." Lucy said.

"I need Susan's help preparing for a special visit." Caspian said.

"Oh, that Maribel girl?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, her." Caspian said, soon drinking his orange juice.

"Who's Maribel?" Edmund and Susan asked.

"You'll see. She is a special person that I want you to meet." Caspian said, eating.

"Lu?" Edmund looked towards Lucy, who somewhat knew the answer.

"Hey, don't look towards me! I don't even know who she is all but her name! Don't bother asking Peter either. He just knows that she's visiting today."

"Pet-" Caspian started.

"Who's visiting today?"

Lacara was at the door when she asked her question. Edmund choked on his orange juice as he saw Lacara. It was Caspian's time to grin and he patted his friend on the back.

Lacara was wearing a scarlet colored, silk, v-necked dress. The bodice was decorated in white thread, which ended at the waist. The thread created flowers, all of kinds. The sleeves stopped at her elbows, finished with lace. Her light brown hair cascaded down her back, ending in curls. She wore her silver necklace around her neck and wore red flats. She smirked at how Edmund was staring at her and then moved to her seat next to Edmund.

"You look gorgeous." Edmund told her. She smiled more and they leaned in for a quick kiss. Even though it seemed fast for them, it was actually longer than they had expected it to be.

Once they parted, Lucy said, "Ugh, get a room!" Edmund kicked her in the shin, only realizing that he kicked Caspian. Caspian grabbed his leg and groaned. Susan scolded Edmund with a glare and he looked down, trying to avoid her terrifying gaze while Lucy and Lacara laughed.

"So, who's supposed to be coming?" Lacara asked once she and Lucy calmed down.

"A woman named Maribel." Lucy replied.

"And that reminds me of my question. Peter knows Maribel?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Peter was walking to his seat when he said that. He took his seat and began piling his plate with food. He ate fast, without even saying good morning. They all looked at him, watching as he stuffed himself so early. That was when he realized they were looking at him.

"Oh. Good morning, everybody." he muffled.

"Good morning." everyone said in unison, then continuing their eating.

"Uh, Pete. Why do you look pissed?" Edmund asked.

"I'm not pissed. I'm just tired because someone here pulls too hard!" Peter said, referring to Lucy.

"Well if you're tired, you could have stayed in bed and sleep." Lacara said.

"Like I said, I was hungry. But trust me, I thought of that as an option until my stomach grumbled loudly." said Peter. They all laughed and continued eating.

"Peter? How do you know Maribel?" Caspian asked, concern heard in his voice. Susan noticed it immediately and was becoming jealous.

"I met her in the market yesterday. I accidently ran into her after following Lucy around the jewelry stand."

"Hey! It's not my fault no one here is getting me things and that you do things like the one you pulled last night!" Lucy said, pointing her fork towards Peter.

"Actually Lu, Caspian and I have something for you." Susan said, pulling out a velvet blue box. Lucy looked at her questioningly before she was given the box. She opened the box and found a classic sterling necklace. This finely detailed necklace was linked to a chain and had a sculpted glass heart that was filled with a glass stone, which was the rose zircon. On the back of the pendant, the letter L was engraved into it. (AN:/ it's based off a necklace from Things Remembered)

"Oh my goodness! I absolutely love it!" Lucy squealed. Susan and Caspian smiled brightly at her. With Susan's help, Lucy was wearing the necklace. It appeared that Susan and Caspian were right, it suited her very well.

"When did you guys get this?" Peter asked.

"We got it yesterday, when we were in the market." Caspian said.

"And I suppose you bought Susan that necklace as well?" Edmund asked, referring to the purple stoned necklace around Susan's neck. Susan nodded as Caspian held her hand and kissed it.

"Well what about Lacara?" Edmund asked.

"You're supposed to buy that for her." Lucy pointed out.

"That's right."Lacara smirked at her boyfriend, snickering at his mistake.

"Uh… When is this Maribel coming?" asked Edmund, trying to avoid the easy humiliation.

"Well, like everyone who would visit us, they should be coming around the afternoon." Susan answered.

"Okay then." everyone said. And suddenly, Carter came in.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion your majesties, but Maribel has been sighted. She should arrive within five hours." he said.

"Do you think that's enough time?" Lacara asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Caspian said.

"We'll find out soon enough. For now, let us eat. Carter, why don't you join us?" said Lucy.

"Of course your majesty."

So they ate breakfast and had side conversations the entire time. Lucy and Carter were chatting none-stop. Susan and Caspian were sharing loving smiles, as were Edmund and Lacara. Peter was just smirking at the crazy love birds and was watching Lucy and Carter closely. His protective side was kicking in and he knew it was. All he had to do was keep it under control and everything would be okay between him and Carter… maybe.

Soon, breakfast had ended and all went separate ways to prepare the castle. Within four hours, they were finished with all the preparing. So they had an hour of relaxation, which was in a room that was just made for them. From now on, they spent their time in there. Since they considered each other as family, it became known as the Family Room, obviously. But then a horn was blown, signaling that Maribel had arrived. They all got up and chattily walked towards the castle entrance. There were a group of men on horses surrounding one person, and that person was obviously Maribel.

Caspian and Carter were brightly smiling, which made Susan jealous yet again and Lucy was just wondering what got them smiling. The group of men split into two and a young woman dismounted. She walked towards them, smiling brighter than Caspian and Carter combined.

She was dressed in a long and graceful red silk dress. Her v-necked dress hung slightly low, and a golden locket was hanging from her neck. Her dress had lace collar, and her sleeves went up to her elbow. The bodice was white velvet thread, starting from under her bosom and ending at her waist. Her shiny black hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her side bangs falling to her right. On her waist was a sword, a Telemarine sword.

Caspian and Carter approached her and Caspian was the first to hug her.

"It's good to see you again, Maribel." Caspian said, pulling away from the hug.

"It's good to see you too, your highness." Maribel said, smirking.

"No need to add the title." he said smiling.

"Carter! It's good to see you too! How long has it been?" Maribel asked Carter, also hugging him.

"Five years. I can't believe it's been this long."

"Yeah. Hey, have you been in contact with your sister lately?" she asked.

"Ugh, no. I'll send something to her later."

"You better."

"Maribel, can I introduce you to my friends now?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, of course." Maribel said, slightly laughing.

"Guys," Caspian started, "this is Maribel. Princess Maribel in fact. She's my sister."

"Sister?" they all asked in surprise. Susan was relieved to know that Maribel was a sister.

"Yes. Didn't I mention that?" Caspian asked.

"NO!" they all shouted. Maribel was chuckling to herself.

"I'm sorry for my brother's inconvenience. He forgets to mention things sometimes when he's busy with the people he loves." Maribel said, covering up Caspian's mistake. The royals smiled, impressed by Maribel's comment. She was _definitely_ Caspian's sister.

"Well, I'll start introducing you to them." Caspian started.

"This is High King Peter." Caspian said. Peter took Melissa's hand and kissed it.

"We have met." Peter said.

"It is nice to see you again, King Peter." Maribel said, smiling brightly. Peter looked up into her dark brown eyes and he smiled.

"You can call me Peter." he said, his blue eyes shining brightly. She smiled more and slightly blushed.

"This is Queen Lucy." Caspian said, moving on.

"Hello Maribel." Lucy spoke cheerfully.

"Hello, Queen Lucy." Maribel replied equally to her tone.

"Please, call me Lucy."

"If you say so." Maribel said, kind of hesitant.

"This here is King Edmund and Princess Lacara of Archenland."

"First off, I want to say that I'm glad to meet you, we both are." Edmund started. "But also, please call us by our names."

"We are all friends here so there is no need for titles." Lacara smiled, holding Edmund's hand.

"It is an honor meeting you as well and if you wish, I can call you by your names." Maribel said smiling brighter and brighter with each person she meets.

"Finally, this is my love, High Queen Susan." Caspian said, leaving Maribel's side to accompany Susan's.

"I have heard many stories about you, my queen. And ever since, I have been wanting to meet you. I have especially heard the story of where you stole Caspian's heart. It is a total honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Maribel. I have indeed stolen his heart, and he stole mine." Susan looked at him who wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"So, is there to be a wedding anytime soon?" Maribel smirked.

"No, but we are waiting for when he will." Edmund remarked. They all laughed and Caspian was blushing.

"Don't pressure him about it." Susan said, making him feel better about it.

"Why don't we go inside?" Caspian said. "Peter, can you show her a room?" Peter nodded and they went inside the castle.

Peter escorted her to her room and helped her with her bags.

"Thank you, Peter. I really appreciate you helping me." Maribel said once they reached her room.

"It's no problem. Your Caspian's sister, so I'll treat you with as much as respect as he gives Susan." Peter said, running a hand through his golden locks. Maribel raised an eyebrow.

"As much as Caspian gives Susan? He gives her a lot more respect than a friend would give. He gives her the respect a husband would give a wife and vice versa. You're going to give me respect like a lover?" Maribel asked, turning Peter's words on him.

"What? No, no, no! I meant- what I was saying- I-"

"It's okay! I was just kidding. I know what you mean." Maribel laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later." Peter said. She nodded and he left. Maribel smiled and then started to unpack.

* * *

Caspian and Susan were in the family room along with Edmund, Lacara, and Lucy. Edmund was sitting in an armchair with Lacara on his lap. Lucy was sitting on a desk near the fire, drawing pictures of her surroundings, friends and family or Narnia. Caspian was sitting on the sofa with Susan. Susan's head was against his chest, hearing his heart beat. Caspian stroked her hair, as Edmund did to Lacara. Soon, Lucy got bored and went to find Carter. Caspian and Edmund grinned at her as she left, but as she passed each of them, she smacked them at the head. Susan and Lacara laughed as Lucy left and the boys rubbed their heads.

"She really can hit hard, even if she doesn't try to." Caspian commented.

"She can indeed. And it's beginning to become a pain when she hits us." Edmund replied.

"Well that should teach you not to mess with her love life." Lacara said, her eyes closed as Edmund still stroked her hair.

"Well, she's my younger sister. I can mess up her life if I want." Edmund replied.

"She is as good as my sister as well." Caspian said.

"But if you mess her life up Edmund, you will seriously regret it!" Susan said forcefully, even though she felt relaxed being by Caspian's side.

"But it's fun!"

"Do whatever just make sure you won't regret it." said Caspian.

"Fine!" Edmund pouted, but Lacara lightly kissed him to cheer him up. This in fact did cheer him up.

"Please do that someplace else." Susan said.

"Well, look who's talking." Edmund said. "That's all you too ever did!"

"All right, all right. That's enough. For Kings and Queens, you sure do bicker a lot." commented Lacara.

"Well, we practically are siblings." Edmund said to his girlfriend. "Speaking of siblings/becoming siblings… when will you propose to my sister Caspian?"

"I will ask her when the time is right." Caspian replied simply.

"So you don't think the right time is now?" Edmund asked.

"I do, but-"

"Edmund just leave him alone!" said Susan.

"Why should I?"

"When are you going to propose to Lacara, Ed?" Caspian asked, grinning. Susan snickered as Lacara looked at her boyfriend. Edmund was deep pink.

"When will you propose to me Edmund?" Lacara asked, joining in on the fun.

"Uh… You want to walk out in the gardens 'Cara?" said Edmund. She laughed but got up. Edmund followed and hand-in-hand, they walked out the door. That just left Susan and Caspian. She looked at him and put a hand to his cheek. His stubble was rough against her hand, but she loved him anyway.

"You need to shave Caspian." Susan smirked.

"I thought you liked it."

"You know I do. But still, I won't be able to kiss with it tickling me." Susan laughed. Caspian smiled at her and laughed as well.

"All right. I will shave… when the day is over." And again, Susan laughed. He was always able to get a laugh or two out of her.

"Of course." she said. Caspian kissed her temple, then her forehead, then her cheek. She smiled as his lips touched her skin. And finally, he kissed her lips. Susan turned herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caspian was leaning back on the couch, making Susan lying on top of him. His tongue stroked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And that was something she gave into very easily. Caspian's arms moved up and down Susan's back, playing into her hair. Although they were on a small couch, Caspian was able to switch their position. Now her hands ran up and down his back and he bit back moan. They kissed each other passionately and long.

"Ahem." Caspian and Susan broke apart, finding Edmund standing at the door. Caspian got off Susan and they both sat up. They both looked at Edmund, who was absolutely grinning.

"What?" Caspian asked.

"Why are you grinning?" Susan asked, standing up.

"I always wanted to find you two like that."

"Like what?" Caspian asked.

"In that position you were previously in."

"Really? You would want to see a scene that would eventually lead to… you know."

"What? Eww! No! Why would I want to see that? You would do that here?"

"We would never do that Ed! What do you take us for?" said Caspian.

"Never mind that! The thing is that I wanted to barge in on a private moment!"

"You already have!" Susan and Caspian shouted.

"No, I was always there! But I officially barged in on you." he said, somewhat proudly.

"Well my dear brother, you are indeed strange." Susan said.

"I very well agree." Caspian stood as well.

"Well that's another sweet revenge for you my dear sister."

"You're going to tell?" asked Susan.

"Mhm… What do you think?"

"ED!"

Susan ran towards him and a chase had started. They ran through the entire castle, going through corridors and stairs.

"PETER! PETE!"

"SHUT UP!" Edmund turned a corner into the gardens but instantly stopped. As quickly as he entered, he quickly backed away. But then he bumped into someone.

"EDMUND SKANDAR-" Susan began.

He put a hand over her mouth. "SHUSH! Quiet down."

She muffled against his hand but he finally let her go.

"What was that for?" Susan whispered.

"Look and see for yourself." Edmund replied.

Susan peeked into the garden and gasped. In the garden sitting by a fountain were Lucy and Carter. Lucy was laughing at something Carter said, and he was smiling brightly. And the weirdest thing that Susan had not expected was that Lucy and Carter and holding hands. And looked at each other lovingly. Susan looked back to Edmund with wide eyes.

"Susan!" Caspian called approaching them. The two raven-haired Pevensies shushed him as he came closer but it appeared to be too loud.

They all heard Lucy groan and Susan slapped her forehead. The three tried to walk away nonchalantly until they heard, "GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The three royals turned around and looked at Lucy. Carter was standing right next to her, still holding her hand.

"What makes you think you can spy on me?" Lucy asked them.

"In my defense I was chased here!" Edmund said.

"Well that's because you were going to Pete!" Susan shouted at him.

"I just came here looking for Susan." Caspian said. Carter laughed at his friend.

"Well, if you wanted to get away, you shouldn't have made so much noise." Lucy shouted.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Edmund and Susan shouted back.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, Peter." Lucy said.

"It has to be something if I can hear yelling from the library." Peter said. Then he noticed Lucy's hands intertwined with Carter's. He looked between Lucy and Carter, his eyes getting wide.

"Peter?" Susan asked. Peter blinked.

"Peter?" Caspian asked. He blinked yet again.

"Pete?" Susan asked again. She waved her hand in front of his face, and he blinked again.

"WHAT!" he shouted, suddenly losing it. Susan jumped back as Peter moved forward to Carter. His fist was raised but he was held back by Edmund and Caspian.

"Lemma- GO!" Peter shouted. Just then, Lacara and Maribel appeared.

"What's going on?" Lacara asked.

"Peter has lost it and we think Lucy is-"

"Nothing! Lucy is nothing!" Carter quickly said.

"Nothing? What the hell are you talking about? You're the one holding her hand!" Peter shouted.

Lucy smacked her head with her free hand and Carter did the same.

"What?" Lacara and Maribel asked. They both saw the intertwined hands and were both shocked.

"So does this mean-" Susan asked.

"NO!" Carter and Lucy said.

"Then what the hell is going on!" Edmund asked.

"We are just holding hands! We are good friends." Carter said. Lucy nodded.

"Well, I still- need to- talk to him!" Peter said, struggling against the two other kings.

"Promise you won't hurt him!" Lucy said.

"Why!" Edmund and Peter asked.

"Because I said so!" Lucy used in her adult tone. Her adult tone was just as scary as Susan's scolds. Peter, Edmund and Caspian were taken aback and stopped the struggling.

"Promise me so!" Lucy said.

"I promise." the three kings said.

"Good." Lucy said, letting go of Carter's hand.

"I would still like to talk to Carter." Peter said.

"Uh…" was all Carter could say.

"Now." Peter emphasized.

"Okay." Carter said. He looked at Lucy who gave him a shining smile. And after that smile, he felt confident. Carter left with the kings and that left Lucy to the royal ladies.

"So…" Lucy said.

"Lucy, do you like Carter?" Maribel asked.

"Uh…"

"Well?" Lacara asked.

"I don't know! I've only known him for three days."

"Well, feelings can occur pretty quickly." Susan said.

"I understand that, but I just don't know."

"Okay then. Well, since it is getting pretty dark, dinner should be starting soon. Shall we head to the dining room?" Maribel asked.

"Absolutely!" the rest said. They all linked arms and talked all the way there.

The kings and Carter headed into the library, where Caspian took a seat on a cushioned chair while Edmund and Peter occupied the couch. Carter didn't feel comfortable sitting, but they made him sit in the extra cushioned chair.

"Well, Carter, I see that you and Lucy are getting along." Peter said. Carter just nodded.

"You two are friends now, yes?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, your majesty." Carter said.

"Do you have any intentions on her? Any feelings whatsoever?" Caspian asked.

"I only have the deepest amount of respect and friendship for her." Carter said.

Peter looked at Carter and sighed.

"All right, enough of the formalities." Edmund said. "If you like Lucy, you can tell us. We don't bite."

"I do!" Peter said. They all looked at him. "I was joking! But I'm serious. Do anything to hurt Lucy, I will hurt you."

"Don't forget me." Edmund said.

"And me." said Caspian.

"Caspian?" Carter asked.

"Lucy is like my younger sister. I wouldn't want to see her hurt." Caspian said.

"So this means?"

"You are allowed to be with her, just don't make a mistake." Peter said.

"I would never dare hurt her, your majesty."

"Please, if you can call Caspian by his name, you can call us by ours." Edmund said.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is. Well, we should head to dinner." Edmund said, clapping his hands together. As on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. They all laughed.

"So, this means you approve of me and Lucy being friends or…?" Carter asked.

"WE approve of everything." Peter said, calmly but hesitantly.

"You can be her friend, best friend, her courter, whatever." Edmund said. "If you decide to be her courter, which you can be, you have to take very good care of her."

"I would do all I can to keep her safe." Carter said bowing.

"Carter, you don't need to bow. We are all friends." Caspian said.

"Yeah. Soon, we can be brother-in-laws." Edmund said. Carter turned beet red and Caspian, Edmund and Peter were laughing. Although Peter was kind of going against it, he still knew that Carter was a good man for Lucy.

"Well, anybody up for dinner?" Carter asked.

"Let's go!" Edmund shouted and he ran out the door. Peter followed in pursuit, just at a slower pace. Caspian and Carter walked together taking their time.

"You like Lucy, I can tell." Caspian told Carter.

"So?" Carter asked, slightly turning pink.

"You intend on becoming her courter?" Caspian asked.

"She doesn't feel the same for me." Carter replied, looking down.

"You don't know that. And I'm pretty sure she does. You're a good guy, Carter. You have girls falling head-over-heels for you."

Carter laughed, even though it was true. "But I never had feelings for them. That's the same for you when you needed a queen."

"Yes, that may be true. But I can finally have a queen, as you ALL are insisting. I was being bombed with questions about when I was going to ask her."

"I know. I was there." Carter said. They both laughed and reached the dining room. Everyone was already in their seats, and Edmund was about to start his feast.

"Edmund, could you at least wait until we are seated?" Caspian said.

Edmund grunted and put down his fork already piled with meat. Carter sat down next to Lucy and Caspian took his place at the head.

"You're alive?" Lucy whispered to Carter. Carter chuckled and nodded. Lucy smiled at Carter before looking away. Lucy felt her face get hot at the way Carter looked at her with his dark brown eyes, but she looked at her sister. Susan had an eyebrow raised and a smirk. Lucy rolled her eyebrows and they began to eat.

During dinner, Lacara asked where Maribel had been and Maribel told her story. Throughout the entire story, Maribel would catch smiles and glances from Peter, like those glances and smiles Caspian and Susan would exchange during the Narnian Revolution. Maribel would blush slightly but would continue her story. Caspian, being the older brother he is, noticed these glances and smiles. But, he did nothing to intervene. Dinner soon ended and they all went separate ways.

"Peter!" Peter turned around to find Caspian approaching.

"Yes, Caspian? What do you need? Wait, are you going to ask for my sister's hand?"

"Peter, I remember when you told me that I had permission to court her."

"Oh, right."

"I just wanted to know the reason why you were sending glances towards my sister."

Peter's eyes grew wide, but he said, "I was only being polite Caspian."

"But I know those looks. Those looks are similar to the ones I sent your sister during the Revolution."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean- the looks Edmund gives Lacara." Caspian quickly said. Obviously Peter didn't know about the exchanges between him and Susan.

"Right." Peter exaggerated. "Well, I have no intentions on your sister whatsoever. I also just met her."

"But how do you two already know of each other?"

"I accidently bumped into her after following Lucy yesterday. I told you this, remember?" Peter said. Caspian furrowed his eyebrows, remembering it now.

"All right. But if you do have any intentions, you can tell me. I don't mind at all. Well, if will excuse me, I must shave due to your sister's request." Peter chuckled and turned on his heel. Peter walked to his room and changed into his nightclothes. Wondering if he was falling for Maribel, he went to sleep.

* * *

AN:/ hello! again! i finally updated! hehe! well first off, i want to know what you guys think the plot is. there are plenty thoughts on it for sure, but i want to know what you think it is. but anyway, i hope you enjoyed all of this, especially the part where lucy gets pretty angry at the guys... i found that funny. but i really hope you guys are satisfied with this long chapter and that it makes up for the long absence.

MyRedPhoenix: IKR! LOL!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! she sure is crazy. but that's why we love her!

Naomi S. Goldson: =) thank you (and Edmund siad he's excited about if very much. he's happy that he can see her everyday now)

Madmad237: IKR! :)

Penelopee13: hehe! =)

roserose12345: thank you! that means a lot!

Ella Unlimited: HELLO! lol! you spelled Lacara right. i am proud of everything, it's just that there are times when i doubt myself. it did help by the way; you ALL helped. thank you! =)

Elizabeth Zara: ikr! and you welcome! aww, i hope you feel better. but by now you probably did... lol but yeah! :)

LadyRin98790:hehe, i couldnt leave them to be heartbroken or else i would be cruel and Ed would have killed me. lol!

Calygirl205: thanks, i'll try!

Shining Friendship: lol! IKR! =)

shyananaman: lol! hopefully, i'll update faster and wont keep you hanging! :)

All Things Magickal: thank you!

louisedgirl7123: thanks, i probably will keep them after all. :)

pinkchik08: well, you have to remember that i'm thirteen and im still learning the processes of writing. but i know what youre talking about. but thanks anyway.

Marabelle: thank you! i really appreciate it!

DancingInRain: lol! ikr! =)

Reensie17: wow! thank you! i'll try to add some so hopefully, i'll work.

okay fans! i wont do the endings for today because i cant think of any! im sorry! but i want over 304! over 304! **OVER 304! =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!=)**


	31. Finally

AN:/ hello again! how are you all doing? sorry once again for the late update... you know, it's school. well, for me it's spring break so i'll try and update as much as i can! but this chapter is short and to the point. i had a lot of other stuff in it, but the stuff was actually kinda useless... so... but i think all of you will be satisfied towards the end... ;) and by the way, i watched Prince Caspian last night on Syfy... i was crying at the end... just saying. but this will make us all feel better.

Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia or it's characters. that belongs to C.S. Lewis. i only own very limited characters and the plot.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Maribel had arrived and they all wanted to get to know her. She spent much time with them, mostly spending it with Peter. They got along very well, and Lucy could tell there would be chemistry. Lucy and Carter spent much time together, just like they had before. They didn't get anywhere as romantically as everyone had expected. All they saw was friendly hugging. But it was better than nothing. But during those times, Lucy felt a good connection between her and Carter. She still didn't know what Edmund, Peter and Caspian had told him, but she didn't want to know. In others eyes, they saw Lucy and Carter's friendship blossoming into somewhat more. Something that most of them had already been through. But all in all, they all got along and then they held a party in honor of Maribel. The Kings and Queens of Archenland and Calormen came and so did the Lords and Ladies. The people and Narnians came as well. While the girls were still getting ready, the guys were introducing themselves to the Royals and Noblemen of the neighboring lands.

"Why does it take girls so long to prepare? It's just a party." Edmund asked, annoyed.

"Well, that's just it. It's a party. They want to look their best." Peter said.

"Well they already are their best!" Edmund replied.

"Well, maybe they want our attention to be caught." Caspian said.

"Our attention already IS caught."

"Look, Edmund just deal with it. I know that you when you were getting ready, you put on the best ensemble that is in your wardrobe. So shut your trap and just wait." Caspian responded. Edmund looked at him, utterly shocked. Carter took a look at Edmund and it seemed as though Caspian was right. Edmund was wearing navy blue attire, which was delicately embroidered with gold thread. It seemed to be the best of his clothing. Carter and Peter snickered a bit before the doors opened. They all turned and saw Lucy, who looked as beautiful as ever. Caspian, Edmund and Peter smiled, but Carter was sure his heart had skipped a few beats.

Lucy was wearing a fuchsia colored velvet dress. It was a v-necked dress that hung slightly low, knowing Peter would throw a fit. She wore the necklace that Caspian and Susan had given her. The dress hugged her body tightly, showing off her features and curves. Around her waist was a silver colored belt, hanging slightly loose. Her bodice was decorated in silver thread, creating flowers that were delicately stitched. Her auburn hair flowed down to her middle back; it was delicately curled and she wore a silver headband. Lucy smiled, which made her glow. Caspian and Edmund nudged Carter to make him move. As Carter walked, Edmund was smiling but shaking his head, Caspian was thinking "amateur" and Peter was somewhat laughing to himself.

"You look beautiful, Lucy." Carter told her as she took his arm.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She responded, smiling and slightly blushing. Carter smiled as they walked back to the guys.

"Where are the other girls? I'm getting hungry!" Edmund whined. And once again, the doors opened. Edmund did a double take once he realized who was at the door.

Lacara wore a deep purple dress that had translucent purple sleeves. It was v-necked, hanging low. She wore her silver locket around her neck and matching earrings. The dress hugged her body showing off her features. The bottom of her dress ended in ruffles. Around her waist was a green ribbon that was tied at her side. Half of her brown hair was tied into a bun, the rest carefully cascading down her back. Her green eyes sparkled, showing she is still a warrior, yet a young lady. Edmund walked up to her and smiled.

"Lacara, there are no words that can describe your beauty right now." he said.

"Aren't you the flatterer?" she smirked. Edmund smiled and took her arm. They walked to their friends. Peter was taking a drink of water as the doors opened. And right there, he choked as he saw who was coming in. Caspian patted Peter on the back, trying to calm Peter down.

Maribel was dressed in a dark green dress. It slightly hung off her shoulders, leaving them bare. Her bodice was colored with gold thread; it created delicate designs. Around her waist was a belt, very much like Lucy's except this was red. The dress flowed around her, flowing like water as she walked. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, the ends of her hair in curls. Peter walked up to her, entirely speechless.

"I am blinded by your beauty. You seem to shine brighter than any star itself." Peter told her as she took his arm.

"Why thank you. You did well yourself." She said. He smiled and they walked to their cluster of friends.

"Where's Susan?" Caspian asked his sister.

"She's coming, do not worry." And the doors opened, instantly Caspian knew his heart had skipped multiple beats. Maribel looked at her brother and grinned.

Susan had a simple dark blue dress. The v-shaped neckline hung low. She wore her amethyst necklace proudly. Her bodice was delicately stitched in silver thread, and then outlined in red. The dress pooled around her, flowing gracefully with every move she made. Her sleeves ended at her elbow, finished with lace. Like all of her dresses, the dress hugged her form. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back, full of luscious waves. She was simply radiant. She smiled as Caspian walked towards her, glowing even more.

"You, my love, are incredibly stunning tonight. I can't even describe how your smile makes you shine." Caspian said. Susan smiled more and took Caspian's hand.

"You look even more dashing." She said, pecking his cheek with a kiss. They walked towards their seats and then the ball had begun.

People danced, mingled and got drunk. Many ate, and many had a great time. All the while, the monarchs of Narnia were introducing the royal families of neighboring lands.

"Demetri, Sophia! It's good to see you again!" Susan said.

"It's good to see you Susan!" Sophia said.

"Mother, Father!" Lacara appeared and hugged her parents.

"Lacara! My dear we have missed you so much!" Demetri said.

"I've missed you too!" she replied as she hugged her mother.

"I hope you have been taking care of her." Demetri told Edmund. Edmund nodded and then Lacara stood by his side.

"Ahem. Can I get a hug?" a young man asked. The young man had brown hair that could be flipped to the side (Justin Bieber's old look) and green eyes. He had a straight face, but a heart melting smile. He had a built body, and was as tall as Edmund. He was smiling and looked about Lacara's age. Edmund had a strange feeling in his body… jealousy?

"Vordan! It's so good to see you!" Lacara shouted, hugging him.

Where has Edmund heard the name Vordan before?

"I, you, 'Cara. You know, just after you left, I came back. How do you think it feels to know that you have left?" Vordan asked, kissing her forehead.

"Well, sorry. You left out of nowhere too!" She said. "But anyway, Ed, this is my twin brother Vordan. Vordan, this is my boyfriend, Edmund."

"King Edmund?" Vordan asked. Lacara nodded and she smiled at her brother's reaction.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty." Vordan said.

"It's actually an honor to meet you, Vordan. You can call me Edmund. There are no formalities between friends." Edmund said, relieved to learn that he was her twin… twin?

"Wait-" Edmund started. Just then, Lacara excused herself and pulled Edmund into a dance. That's when she began explaining.

Hours into the party, everyone was in full swing. Edmund and Lacara were dancing endlessly while Susan, Caspian, Peter, and Lucy were being introduced to the family of Calormen.

"Your majesties, I am King Torak and this is my wife, Queen Anisa." King Torak said.

"King Torak, Queen Anisa. Welcome to Narnia." Lucy said in her warmest voice.

"Thank you, your majesty. We are glad to be here."

"My, my, my, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. The stories do you no justice. You are absolutely more beautiful in person." Queen Anisa said.

"Thank you, Queen Anisa. You are beautiful as well." Susan said, smiling warmly.

"The reason why I married her was my love for her, her beauty, and her will strength." Torak said, taking Anisa's hand. Anisa smiled and they excused themselves to dance.

The Narnian royals watched them walk off and then Lucy and Peter looked at Caspian and Susan. Caspian turned to them and noticed their looks.

"What?" he asked.

"When are you asking her?" Lucy whispered.

"Later." Caspian replied.

"Later, turns out to be NOW." Peter said. It was well passed eleven already, and Caspian had made plans to do something at that time.

"Fine, fine!"

Caspian was making a toast with his friends by his side, or rather, somewhere behind him. Everyone quieted down to listen to Caspian speak.

"This celebration is for the return of my sister, Maribel. She had left to stay out of Miraz's plans. And she has finally returned home to us. Welcome home Maribel." Caspian raised his glass towards her. Everyone clapped and cheered as Maribel slightly turned red and smiled.

"Also, I have another announcement." Caspian spoke once more. Everyone got quiet as Caspian was speaking. Caspian put his cup down on the table and looked out into the crowd. "As you all know, every king must have a queen. I for one have not chosen yet. And it is said that once you have a queen, you must produce an heir. If I do not have a queen, how can I produce an heir? Well, as you all know, I have been courting Queen Susan." As he said that, the crowd cheered, courtesy of Edmund. Caspian smiled and shook his head at Edmund. Edmund just laughed. "Well, I have made my decision. My dear Susan." Susan walked up to him. Caspian held Susan's hands and got on one knee. "Will you be my Queen?"

The crowd held its breath, waiting for Susan's answer. She looked into Caspian's eyes and smiled. She knew her answer immediately. She nodded and said, "Yes, I'll be your Queen!"

The room boomed with cheers as Caspian slid the ring onto Susan's ring finger. They tightly embraced each other and kissed, making the crowd cheer even more. They heard some whistling, and it turned out to be Peter, Edmund and Carter. They all laughed and Caspian went with the men, while Susan was swept away by the girls.

"I can't believe it Su! You're getting married! Caspian's going to be my brother!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Congratulations, Su!" Lacara said, hugging Susan after Lucy.

"Susan, congrats! Ever since I have heard of yours and Caspian's tale, I have wanted you to marry him! And now, that wish has come true!" Maribel said, hugging Susan.

"Thank you. So much! I'm glad to have you as my sister Maribel!" she said. Soon, all the ladies that had crowded around her started talking about the wedding preperations.

The men were drinking wine as they congratulated Caspian.

"Congrats, Cas. You've got yourself a good woman." Edmund said as he drank from his cup. He also patted him on the back.

"As much as I'm happy for you, Caspian, I want you to take care of my sister. I'm glad you're the one who is marrying her." Peter said.

"Thank you Peter. That means a lot coming from you."

"CHEERS!" the kings said. Soon one bottle was finished, and then followed by another, and another. Luckily, they all shared from the same bottle. But still, they got drunk. Caspian was a little tipsy, but not by much. Same goes with Carter and Edmund, but Edmund was getting close. Peter was already falling down on his own steps.

The women were still talking about things for the wedding, but Lucy decided to escape. She exited the ballroom and walked to a balcony that was just across from it. She looked up into the night sky and smiled to herself. Her sister and Caspian were getting married. That was worth the smile on Lucy's face. The stars in the sky were actually shining brighter than they ever had. Lucy looked up towards the North Star and smiled. The North Star was shining its brightest, and next to it was a blue star… blue star?

Lucy looked closer and knew what she was seeing. And all of a sudden, the blue star and North Star came down to meet her. Lucy stepped back as she watched their glow die down.

"Lilliandil?" Lucy asked.

"Hello, your majesty." Lilliandil replied. She and the star next to her bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We are here to greet the soon to be weds." The star next to her said, smiling. Lucy noticed that their hands were linked.

"My queen, this is Gale. He is the North Star, as well as my courter." Lilliandil introduced.

"Queen Lucy, it is an honor meeting you." Gale said.

"It is nice to meet you, Gale." Lucy said. Just then, Carter came out.

"Lucy, why are you- Oh, hello. Lilliandil, is that you?"

"Hello, Carter. Yes, it's me."

"It's good to see you again! And who is this fellow?" Carter asked, shaking Gale's free hand.

"My name is Gale. I am the North Star and I am courting Lilliandil."

"Really? Well congratulations, Lilli! If you're here to congratulate Cas and Su, they are in the ballroom."

"Alright, thank you Carter." Lilliandil said. So she and Gale entered the room and went to look for Susan and Caspian. Carter turned to Lucy who was still looking at the night sky. She actually seemed to glow a bit herself, glow of happiness. Carter walked up to her and stood next to her. In silence, they watched the stars shine.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"It sure is, just like you." Carter told her. Lucy looked at him, and smiled, before looking back at the sky.

"I suspect the fireworks will be going off soon."

"They sure will. They did when Prunaprisma gave birth to Caspian's baby cousin. They went off when Caspian was pronounced King. I'm pretty sure they will go off tonight. It is the right occasion."

"It's a beautiful time… the summer air is just right, the stars shining brighter than ever, what more could you ask for?"

Carter thought of things he would want, Lucy being included in the list. But he didn't say.

"I would ask for nothing more. Everything in my life is in place."

Lucy smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, as an instinct. And she didn't object at all. Lucy felt safe in his arms, she felt peaceful and comfortable. She wanted to feel this way all the time. And this is what she would feel in his arms. She would feel protected.

"Lucy?"

"Mm hm?"

"Well, I have something I want to tell you, but I just can't."

"What is it?"

"Well, where do I begin? I have had this feeling ever since I have met you… and it's been growing stronger since. But for reasons, I doubt you feel the same. What I'm trying to say is-"

Carter was cut off by Lucy's lips on his. He was surprised at first, but responded. It was short and sweet, but Lucy broke it off. She looked into his eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Lucy said. Carter was left confused and Lucy ran into the ballroom.

Carter was left standing there, confused and somewhat heartbroken. But by the kiss, his heart was also filled with hope. He went back inside and saw the kings laughing. He shook his head but took a glass. He needed a good drink. Edmund and Peter were uncontrollably drunk, so that would leave them with a terrible headache in the morning. Caspian was a little drunk, but he would have something to whine over in the morning. And Carter, well, he just started. But who knows what will happen to him.

Lucy was in the corner of the entire ballroom, watching everyone have a good time. But wanting to escape without anyone noticing, she pushed on the wall behind her. She walked through that secret passage into the hallway leading to her room. She felt incredibly stupid for kissing Carter, but she felt giddy for doing so. She walked to her room and went inside. She washed up and got dressed for bed. She took off her necklace and placed it on her desk. She got into bed and fell asleep. But in her mind, she knew that she would have to wake up early to check up on a lot of people.

The ball ended at two in the morning. People headed home or went to their assigned rooms. They would just stay for one night before returning to their kingdoms. Lilliandil and Gale headed back into the sky, joining the other stars. Caspian and Susan were glad for the visit and the congratulations. But as much as they wanted them to stay, they had to go. Maribel was taking Carter and Peter to their rooms. Apparently, Carter was as drunk as Peter. Lacara was taking Edmund to his room and Susan was escorting Caspian. Caspian wasn't as drunk as everyone else, but he was the closest to sober than his friends.

Susan and Caspian entered his room and Caspian sat on his bed as Susan closed the door. Susan went to sit next to him, but he had other ideas. He pulled her onto his lap and she laughed.

"I love you." Susan said, stroking his cheek.

"And I love you." Caspian said.

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Their kiss was heated and long. Caspian's tongue stroked Susan's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Susan gave in and their tongues danced together. Caspian laid Susan on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Her hand went through his hair, gently tugging on it, making him moan. As they pulled apart for air, Caspian began to trail kisses down her neck. Susan shuddered and she began undoing his shirt. Caspian's shirt was then taken off and Susan's hands explored his toned chest. Scars were evident, but they were more or less forgotten. His abs were toned and muscled, showing his daily training with Peter and Edmund. As Caspian bit on Susan's neck, her hands scratched her back, making both of them moan. Before things were about to deepen, Caspian stopped.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Caspian asked. It was clear that both were both breathless, and desire was written all over them.

"I'm willing to if you are." Susan said. Caspian looked at her and smiled.

They continued what they had been doing once again. But Susan flipped her and Caspian over so that she was on top. She began kissing his neck and chest, driving him crazy. He began untying the knots of her dress, but he fumbled every once in a while due to Susan. Soon, their clothes were thrown around the room, already forgotten. And that night, they had fulfilled their deepest desires.

They were wrapped in each other's arms, breathless after their love making. Susan's head rested on Caspian's chest, and his head was buried into her shoulder. They slept together peacefully, feeling the best that they had ever had.

* * *

AN:/ heyyy! how'd you like it? did you like what happened between susan and caspian? hehehe! so, thank you to those who reviewed/alerted and thanks to those who read. which is mostly everyone who is actually WILLING to read this... yeah. well, were you surprised by lucy and carter? you know... i jut realized that even if the party was for maribel, it ended up having to do with susan and caspian... well, it is a suspian story... i hope you guys were satisfied with this and you will really enjoy the next chapter! :)

Madmad237: lol! cute pairing right? most likely someone in here will say that.

Naomi S. Goldsen: hehe, i know. that's why i said im sorry... i hate justin bieber as well. but thanks!

MyRedPhoenix: lol! who doesnt love Peter, Edmund and Caspian when they are protective? theyre funny! thanks!

Amazed Lily: aww, thanks! lol! and thank you... again! that really, really means a lot to me!

g-c003: huh, i just realized that they did bump into the other... and lol about Caspian not being quiet. thank you! i'll try my best!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! i did too... lol! DONT SMACK EDMUND! lol, hey, where's Cassie? she taking a break? lol!

roserose12345: im pretty sure i did respond... *shrugs* anyways, sorry! and lolt! i guess you got what you wanted... lol!

LoiseDGirl7123: aw, thank you!

Shining Friendship: Lol! i know right; it's soo cute and full of love but at the same time hilarious. it sure isnt easy... :P at least i get credit for trying to write in between school! =)

shyananaman: lol! that's what i would do too, check day and night... hehe! i will try and update as soon as i can!

Ella Unlimited: lol! and thank you! i'll try and you know it! =)

LadyRin98790: it sure has... lol! thank you! =)

okay... well, not gonna ask for much but i want eh.. over 315. not that bad. 315! over 315! **OVER 315!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

**Edmund: Who is that Missbroadwayboundfanfic? Why does she think she can hit me?**

**Lucy: I don't know. Maybe it's for those things that you set up for Carter and me... Or maybe because you eavsedropped on me and Carter!**

**Edmund: Hey, I'm not to take full blame! Susan saw it too!**

**Susan: But I'm not the one to see it first!**

**Edmund: But you saw it!**

**Me: Well, Caspian was the one to spoil your eavesdropping...**

**Caspian: Thanks a lot, obsessed!**

**Me: Your welcome! (laughs to self)**

**Edmund and Susan: That's right!**

**Edmund: So you have no right to blame me, Lu!**

**Lucy: I still have that right!**

**Me: (to Caspian) I don't understand how you have been able to live with them for this long.**

**Caspian: Well, they are the only family I have, besides Maribel of course. So after a while, you get used to it. I thought you're used to it.**

**Me: Oh I am... it's just that... they're older than me and i dont bicker this much with my brother...**

**Caspian: (laughs) Well, as long as you two bicker, you're known as siblings.**

**(Susan sits on Caspian's lap)**

**Susan: That's right. As long as you like teasing each other, everything's normal for you.**

**Edmund: Ugh, why do you have to do that here?**

**Susan and Caspian: Do what?**

**Peter: Why do you have to sit on his lap?**

**Susan: Because I want to.**

**Edmund: So, I guess that means I can sit on Pete's lap.**

**(Edmund walks towards Peter and sits on his lap like Susan)**

**(We all laugh)**

**(Peter pushes Edmund off him)**

**Edmund: *huff* Well, I guess I can sit on obsessed's lap.**

**Me: No.**

**Edmund: Come on!**

**Me: No. Sit on Lacara's lap.**

**Lacara: I say no to that as well. **

**Edmund: Lacara!**

**Lacara: I like sitting on your lap, but you cannot sit on mine. (she sticks out tongue at him)**

**(Edmund throws a pillow at her)**

**(Lacara ducks and pillow hits Carter)**

**(Carter picks up a pillow and throws it at Edmund)**

**(Edmund gets out of the way and pillow hits Maribel)**

**(Everyone gets pillows *me included*)**

**Peter: PILLOW FIGHT!**

**(we hit each other like crazy and feathers are flying around)**

**Me: (laughing) Please review! This fight, I will be victorious! **

**(Pillow battle continues filled with laughs)**


	32. The Wedding

_AN:/ heyy! how are you all doing? anyway, i think, im not sure, but i think you'll like what happens in here. and sorry about the time difference in the story. i had nothing to put in between... i know nothing about marriage stuff. im only thirteen! lol! but anyway, there's romance, a bit of comedy, and heartbreak. but hey, you cant expect all stories to be happy and full of love. but... i'll just shut up and let you read... _

**Disclaimer:**_ i do not own Chronicles of Narnia or its original characters; that is owned by C.S. Lewis. he created the series as you all know. i do not own any good Suspian songs, that is owned by various artists. i do not own the Suspian pairing, that is technically owned by Andrew Adamson. he is the director for LWW and PC. he thought that if you take one look at Anna and Ben, it would look like they are dating. so he came up with the Suspian love interest to put in the movie. but technically, the characters are C.S. Lewis's... okay, i dont know who owns the pairing. i think it's Andrew, cause he came up with it. and sadly, i do not have Skandar Keynes. as much as i love him so, he will never be mine... i know, im being overly dramatic, but whatever. just... go and read the story. _

* * *

It had been two months since Caspian's proposal. There was much decorating and preparing, as well as getting to know more about Maribel and Carter. By then, they were all good friends, close enough to call each other family already. Lucy and Carter still spent time together, but Lucy mentioned nothing about the kiss. That had left Carter a little heartbroken. But maybe, he thought, that was for the best. Peter and Maribel had gotten along very well. A little too well in Caspian's mind. As Peter's would, Caspian's protective side started to kick in for Maribel. Maribel was his little sister after all, so he was keeping a close eye on them. Edmund and Lacara were happier than ever, and Edmund was beginning to think that it was time. He discussed this with no one but Susan, since she was the closest to him. Caspian and Susan were very happy. Their dreams of marrying each other were finally coming true. No one knew about their nightly activities, which was every other night. But soon, people started to figure out what the noises were at night.

At the third month, it was time. There were three places that were preparing for the big day. Room one: the best men were preparing the groom. Room two: the maid of honor and bridesmaids were getting the bride ready plus trying to calm her down. Room three: people were outside in the gardens, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

In the groom's room, he was panicking.

"I do not know how men can deal with this kind of panic before a wedding." Caspian said, pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry, Cas. Everything's going to be fine." Edmund said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Easy for you to say; you're not getting married in twenty minutes."

"Caspian, take a few deep breaths and clear your mind. Close your eyes if you have to. Just calm down." Carter said. Caspian did as told, and he seemed a little relaxed.

"Carter, you're a miracle worker!" Peter said, putting a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Usually, it doesn't last long."

And then Caspian started pacing again. And they all groaned.

In the bride's room, the women were amazed.

"You look beautiful!" Lacara said.

"Gorgeous!" said Lucy.

"Absolutely stunning!"

"I feel nervous, and sick." Susan said.

"That's the occasionally feeling. I bet that's how Caspian is feeling right now." Maribel told her. Lucy and Lacara nodded. Susan smiled and took a deep breath.

"I guess you are right. Lu, go tell the guys to get in their places. We only have ten minutes."

"All right. Good luck, Su." Lucy hugged her sister and was out the door.

She headed to Caspian's room, which was not too far. But even if it were far, she could hear some shouts coming from the room. The Valiant Queen sighed, shaking her head as she continued to walk. She stopped at the door and knocked. Peter opened the door, and the shouts were really loud.

"Lucy?"

"Hi Peter."

"You look… beautiful." Peter smiled.

"Thanks Pete. You don't look so bad yourself."

Lucy was wearing a navy blue dress. She had only one sleeveless strap, leaving her other should completely bare. Around her waist was a gold band, looking absolutely bright against the dress. Around her neck was the necklace Caspian and Susan had given to her. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back, straight and shiny. She wore a silver headband, her side bangs left out.

Peter wore blue attire. It seemed much like the one when he and his siblings were leaving Narnia for the second time. Around his waist was his trusted sword, Rhindon. His dirty blonde hair was neatly combed, but in a way, it looked fashionably messy.

"How's Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Worrying like a mother who just lost her child!" Edmund shouted.

"Should I come in for this?" asked Lucy.

"I think you should." replied Peter.

Lucy walked into the room and saw Caspian pacing and shouting at Edmund, Edmund was shouting at Caspian and Carter was just smacking his forehead. Lucy was about to laugh, but she stopped herself from doing so.

"Stop it!" she screamed. The boys stopped and looked at her.

"Look at how you are behaving. You are acting like twelve year old boys." The guys looked at each other; she had a point.

"Today is Caspian's wedding day and do you want to spoil it?" Lucy continued. They guys mumbled something. "Well?"

"No." Edmund, Peter and Carter said.

"Well, good. I know you are trying to calm him down, but this won't do anything. It will only stress him more. And Caspian, do not worry about today. Every guy gets nervous about this. Just keep in mind that you a starting a life with the person you love. You are going to start a beautiful life together, and you will have beautiful children. Just think of that every time you feel nervous about today." Lucy said. Caspian nodded and smiled. Edmund and Carter were smiling and Peter was proud.

"I am ready." Caspian said, smiling.

"That's what I like to hear!" Edmund said, ruffling Caspian's hair.

"Hey, watch the hair." Caspian said, smacking away Edmund's hand before fixing his hair.

"Okay, sorry. You finally get the guy confident and all of a sudden he gets smacky." Edmund said.

"You got that right." Peter said. Caspian looked at Lucy and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Lu." said Caspian.

"Yeah, I agree." Edmund said.

"You look breathtaking, Lucy." Carter commented.

"Thank you. You all don't look so bad yourselves. So, instead of being here to cheer up Caspian, I was actually here to tell you that you have to take your places." Lucy said.

"All right. Let's go!" peter said. And they walked out of the room and went outside into the gardens. For a while, people mingled, waiting for Susan to come.

"Ed!" Edmund turned around and was greeted with a kiss.

"'Cara, you look… absolutely gorgeous." Lacara smiled and kissed her boyfriend once more.

Lacara wore a silky blue dress that was pale blue. It hugged her form tightly, showing off every curve she had. The sleeves went up to her elbow and were a little roomy. The neckline was close around her neck, creating a V in a way. Towards the bottom of her dress, it created ruffles on the right and connected at the left at the bottom. Her brown hair was tied to the side, tied with a pale blue ribbon.

"You look great too, Edmund." Lacara commented.

Edmund was wearing light green attire. It was similar to what he wore the second time they were leaving, actually most identical. His hair was combed, or what he called it "fashionably messed up". But it did make him look better that way.

Maribel had come out and made her way towards Caspian and Peter.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi, Maribel." they said. Maribel hugged her brother, an act of support for his stress. She hugged Peter as well, long enough to make Caspian question what was going on between them. They broke away from the hug, leaving a smiling Peter and a shining Maribel.

"Maribel, you look absolutely amazing." Caspian said.

"I agree." said Peter.

"Oh, thank you. But I must tell you, Susan looks absolutely stunning. Both of your breaths will be taken away." she replied. Caspian smiled even more and so did Peter.

Maribel wore a deep purple sleeveless dress. It showed off her delicate curves, which for some reason made Peter's heart skip a few beats. The dress was as low to the floor, creating a small pool around her. Her black hair was left down, flowing around her. The end of her hair had been delicately curled. She wore a loose silver belt around her waist, standing out against the dress.

"But you guys look great. This looks like the fanciest of your attire."

"Well, actually, this is the fanciest." Caspian said.

Caspian was wearing dark red and gold attire. The entire outfit was dark red, embroidered with gold thread. His hair was natural, being messy but pretty hot in the same way. He had shaved earlie that day, a request from Edmund. But all in all, he looked like the King he was.

Carter then came by, feeling bored.

"Hey."

"Hey." they all replied.

"What's the matter?" Maribel asked.

"I just have nothing to do while we wait."

"Then why don't you flirt with Lucy or some other girls." Peter said, smirking. Carter's eyes widened a bit before blushing. Caspian and Peter started laughing a bit but Maribel put a hand on Carter's hand.

"Don't worry. Before you know it, at the ball, girls will be falling at your feet, which is something that has never happened to Peter or Caspian." she said. Carter started laughing and Peter and Caspian started making complaints towards Maribel.

"Well, no matter how many girls fall who whichever one of you, I say Carter here looks great. Just like you all do."

Caspian, Peter, and Carter looked at her, their mouths agape.

"She definitely has a way with words." Peter muttered to Caspian.

"Well, that's because I'm the sister of the King." Maribel smiled.

Carter was wearing a gray ensemble. It was embroidered with black thread and matched his toned figure. His brown hair shined in the setting sun. Since his hair was long and (gosh, im soo sorry) Justin Bieber's old hairstyle, he had to keep sweeping his hair out of his eyesight. But all in all, he was a really handsome guy.

Suddenly, there was a roar, which the lion would call soft, but was actually pretty loud. The people turned towards the alter and saw the Great Lion.

"It is time to begin the ceremony." He said. Everyone took their places and seats. Aslan looked at Caspian, who was taking deep breaths. Caspian looked at Aslan, and the lion breathed on him. Relief took over Caspian's body, and he smiled. The music began and the doors opened. And out walked Susan.

Susan looked absolutely magnificent in her wedding dress. She wore a strapless dress that tightly hugged her body. The bottom half of her dress was a glittery translucent sheet, the material underneath being silk. Her bodice was satin and had two Xs under her bosoms. Her dark brown hair flowed naturally down her back. Her hair was in endless waves, and somehow, there managed to be gold thread weaved into her hair. Around her neck was the amethyst necklace, which she cherished the most. To Caspian, she was the most beautiful woman ever seen.

She gracefully walked down the aisle, getting silent compliments from the guests.

"You are a lucky man, Caspian." Peter whispered to him. Caspian smiled and saw Susan smiling. She reached the alter and smiled brightly at Caspian. He smiled back and took her hand.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of a wonderful couple. Today, they start a new life together; a journey of love and happiness, something that will keep them together for as long as time itself." Aslan started.

"If there is anyone who objects the marriage of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything.

"Do you, King Caspian the Tenth, take Queen Susan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." said Caspian, who was smiling brightly.

"Do you, Queen Susan the Gentle, take King Caspian, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Susan said, tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Now, the ring and vows." Peter gave Caspian the ring and Maribel gave Susan one. They put the rings on each other and Caspian started his vows.

"Susan, from the day I first met you, I knew I was in love. And from that point on, you have always had my heart. Even when we were split apart you had it. No one could ever replace my love for you. You are the true love of my life. You _are _my life. I promise to protect you and love you forever. I will never dare to hurt you, only make you feel happy." Caspian said, looking into Susan's eyes.

"Oh Caspian," Susan started, smiling as bright as a star herself. "From the day we met, I knew you were the one for me. No one has ever made me feel this way, and you're the only one to do that. You are the one and only holder of my heart and always will be. No one can replace what I feel for you. No one can stop me from loving you. You are my true love. I love you Caspian, I always have and always will."

There was a large "aww" from the crowd and Susan smiled. Tears of joy were falling down her cheeks, and Caspian was smiling brightly.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Aslan said. Caspian took Susan by the waist and they passionately kissed. As they kissed, the crowd cheered and Aslan roared louder than ever. Susan and Caspian were officially married! Susan and Caspian broke apart as everyone was still cheering. Susan smiled up at Caspian and he smiled back at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Caspian's arms snaked around Susan's waist. They stayed like that as flower petals fell from the sky… or the high towers. As Susan and Caspian parted, one arm still stayed on Susan's waist and they lead everyone inside for the ball.

* * *

As night fell, everyone was having the grandest time. People were dancing, drinking, eating or just talking away. Lacara and Edmund were dancing, of course. Peter was talking with the Kings of Archenland and Calormen, talks about the kingdoms and such. Lucy was playing a game of chess with Trumpkin, and was winning. Carter and Maribel were dancing as well, but then Maribel grew tired and went to sit down.

Everyone was congratulating Caspian and Susan on their wedding. Caspian and Susan were sitting side by side, smiling like no tomorrow. Many people surrounded them, asking them many questions.

"Are you planning on moving to the Narnian Castle, Cair Paravel?" one asked.

"Do you want any children?" another asked.

"If so, how many?"

"Hey!" The crowd turned around they all switched their attention to the person who shouted.

"Let the King and Queen of Narnia through. It's time for their first dance as newlyweds." Maribel said.

The crowd split in two as Caspian and Susan stood up, holding hands. As they passed, Susan whispered to Maribel, "Thank you." Maribel smiled at her new sister. Susan and Caspian walked to the middle of the dance floor and the guests circled them, giving them plenty of room. Susan's arms were wrapped around Caspian's neck and his around her waist. The song was soft and slow, but full of love and passion. Susan rested her head on Caspian's shoulder and closed her eyes. Caspian smiled and kissed the top of her head.

One by one, people joined in on the slow dance. Edmund and Lacara were the second ones to dance, and they were side by side with Caspian and Susan. Carter politely asked Lucy, kind of nervous because of the incident with the kiss. But she just smiled and gladly followed him. Many people were now dancing, reveling in the dance. Peter was kind of hesitant, but he went for it.

"Maribel?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand. Maribel smiled and gladly put her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor and they danced. Everyone was dancing to the peaceful song, relishing the moments that they are able to spend with their loved ones.

Soon the song ended and everyone was clapping as they looked at the Susan and Caspian. Susan looked up at Caspian and smiled. Caspian smiled back at her and embraced her tightly. She kissed him gently on the lips as they parted, and they knew Edmund was the one whistling. Edmund's arm was wrapped around Lacara's waist, and she kissed him passionately; and it was Caspian's turn to whistle. Lucy and Carter parted from their position and Lucy hugged him. Carter smiled as he hugged her, being able to take in her scent of honeysuckle, gala apple and stephanotis. As they parted, Carter kissed Lucy's hand, being the gentleman he is. Lucy smiled at him and hugged him once more. Peter and Maribel were full of smiles, not wanting to let the other go. But eventually they parted, and they looked into each other's eyes. Peter kissed her hand, but she surprised him when she hugged him tightly. Peter hugged back, but didn't expect the quick kiss on his cheek. He looked at her and she blushed. But all Peter could do was smile. He pulled her back in for a hug and didn't let go until he had to.

Another song came up and the Narnia royals switched partners. Susan danced with Edmund, Caspian danced with Lacara, Peter danced with Lucy, and Carter danced with Maribel. They had a fast moving and fun song, making all of them laugh together. They all had the best time, and nothing could spoil their night… for some.

Caspian went to get a drink as Susan still danced with Edmund and Lacara danced with her father. But as Caspian did so, Peter went to catch up with him.

"Hey, Cas?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter? What's the matter?"

"Well, remember what you said a few months ago? About that if I had any feelings for Maribel; I would be able to go to you?"

"Yes, of course I remember that," Caspian's voice started to fade. "Do you?"

Peter nodded slightly and expected Caspian to go a little crazy, but was surprised as Caspian hugged Peter. Peter, taken aback, hugged Caspian back as well.

"Um, Caspian? What was that for?"

"As much as I need to protect her from many men, I'm glad that it's you that is falling for her. You do not know how many men had to go through me before they could reach her." Caspian said. They both laughed and Peter looked at Caspian.

"So, I have permission to court her?"

"You have permission from me. But it's Maribel's permission that you need to worry about."

"Yeah, I don't think I should worry about that." Peter said, grinning to himself as he walked away. Caspian was about to respond, but Peter was already gone.

Edmund twirled Susan around, smiling as she laughed. They continued to dance, with so much laughter.

"Su?" Edmund asked as they danced.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you think I should do it?"

"Of course I do! It's absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah, well, we haven't even told each other we love each other yet."

"You haven't?"

Edmund shook his head as he spun her once again. Once she faced him, she had a serious look on her face.

"Edmund, I don't think you need to tell her. I think she already knows by the way you look at her."

"Yeah, well-"

"Ed, you don't have to tell her in order for her to know that you love her. It can already be seen by the way you act towards each other, the looks you give each other, your words. She already knows you love her. And I know, somewhere deep down in your heart, you know she loves you too." Susan said, smiling at her brother. He smiled back at her as he dipped her. Soon the song ended and everyone was once again clapping. Edmund hugged Susan and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm really happy for you Su. I'm glad that you guys are married now."

Susan smiled and hugged her brother once more.

"I love you, Ed."

"I love you too."

"And listen, if you want to, you can. Just come to me and we'll talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Su."

"No problem."

And Susan went off to find Caspian and Edmund started dancing with Lacara. Peter was with Maribel, and they were just talking; talking about random things, nothing about their feelings. Lucy and Carter were at a match of chess, and it was a pretty tight game.

"You are very good at this, Lucy." Carter said as he moved his bishop.

"I know. That's what you get when you have Edmund as your brother." she replied, moving her bishop to capture his queen. Carter slumped in his chair, and shook his head.

"Sometimes, I curse Edmund for being so damn good at chess." Carter said, scratching his head. Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, no matter how good I am, I end up losing to him." Lucy told him as he moved his horse, leaving his King defenseless. Carter laughed.

"Well, I would expect it. He is probably the king at chess."

"Yeah, maybe." Lucy moved her queen and captured the king. "Checkmate."

Carter looked at the game board, up at Lucy, and back at the board. His mouth was left agape and his eyes a bit wide. "Rematch." Carter said. Lucy laughed and they started fixing up the board again.

Carter looked at her as he fixed his side of the board. Her smile was absolutely magnificent. It would be able to make anyone smile. Lucy was laughing to herself a bit, and Carter relished in the sound of it. No matter what time of the day, Lucy always seemed to shine, shine with happiness.

Lucy noticed Carter looking at her as she set up her side of the board. Glancing up at him once in a while, she looked up at him; he was indeed watching her. They looked into each other's eyes boring into the other's soul. Lucy didn't part from Carter's intense brown eyes. They were full of passion and love, but also filled with honor and respect. One look from him had a big effect on her; whenever he looked at her, her heart just stops and restarts, going at a fast pace. As Carter gazed into Lucy's sky- blue ones, he swore he could hear his heart beat. Her eyes were filled with many things; love, passion, imagination, creativity, hope, intelligence, and so much more. Every time he looked at her, just one glance at her would fill him up with confidence. But even with a single glance, he felt like he would just faint. Lucy realized they were still looking at each other and smiled. She blushed and started resetting her side of the board. Carter was knocked out of his gaze and he too started fixing his side. And once again, they were playing.

This time, it was Carter who had the upper hand, but Lucy was close behind.

"Lucy, I have a question." Carter said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… it's a topic that you have been avoiding."

Lucy froze, looking at the board and not him. "What topic may that be?" she asked as she moved her piece.

"It was that night. The night they had gotten engaged. I know you remember." Carter said as he captured another piece. Lucy stayed silent, but moved her piece.

"What about it?" she said quietly. Even though they were in a crowded place with laughing people, Carter was able to hear her words.

"I just want… to know exactly why you kissed. And why you said you shouldn't have done that."

"Because," she said, finally looking off the board. Her eyes looked misty, but she held strong. "I-I… I don't know why I did it. It was just an impulse. I- it seemed like the right thing to do in the moment. And by "I shouldn't have done that" I meant that my brothers might kick your-"

"They wouldn't kick my ass, Lucy." Carter said. She looked at him, confused. "They gave me permission." he said, leaning back in his chair, his mind off of the game.

"Gave you- Gave you permission to do what?"

"A lot of things. They said I could be your friend, best friend or a courter. So, if they knew we kissed, I'm pretty sure that they would fume about it, but they would handle it pretty smoothly."

Lucy was shocked of words. She didn't know…

"But now that I know that you don't feel the same way, I guess… I should just, leave you to your peace." Carter said, getting up.

"What? No, Carter-" Lucy started but Carter had already disappeared into the crowd. Lucy looked down at her hands, more or less her palm. Written in ink was a heart in the middle of her palm. In the heart, was Carter's name. A single tear, fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away. This would be a happy night; a night for Susan and Caspian. She didn't want anyone to worry about her troubles right now. For now, she could handle it on her own.

Carter walked into the crowd, wanting to escape this place. He just wanted to go to his room and forget his feelings for a moment. He couldn't take it. _'She doesn't like me back,'_ he thought. His heart was torn into two. His heart ached for someone who didn't love him back… love? After all these times that they have spent with each other, Carter cherished them. Every time she left him, he missed her and thought about her daily. When she smiled up at him, he went dizzy and felt fireworks explode in his head. Was this love? Carter didn't know, but certainly did know that he had never experienced a thing like this. Carter wanted to drain his sorrow, at least for this moment. He wanted to forget his heartache, and sadness; he wanted to forget _her_ for the moment.

As Carter walked deeper into the crowd, he saw a woman about his age eyeing him. She looked him up and down, looking satisfied. A little too satisfied. Carter walked over to her and started talking to her.

Lacara and Edmund were dancing non-stop. Sure, Lacara danced with Vordan as Edmund danced with Susan, but it was rare when they split apart. It looked like Susan was right; even if they don't say it, their actions speak their words. They love each other.

Peter and Maribel were talking non-stop as well. They talked about anything that was there to talk about. They had so many things in common, but they were so opposite. But you know what they say, opposites attract. Maribel laughed at a joke Peter would give, Peter would listen to a story Maribel about how Caspian would act when they were younger. They seemed to be quite the match.

Caspian also danced with Susan, never actually leaving her side. They stayed together the entire night, just dancing or talking. They were a couple in love, and no one would destroy that.

Lucy looked the entire ballroom for Carter, wanting to apologize for what she had said and tell him how she feels. She searched frantically, but took a break when Edmund went to dance with her. She smiled with Edmund, but underneath that smile was a heartbroken girl. She kissed Edmund's cheek when they were done and continued to find Carter. She searched everywhere, every inch of the ballroom. He couldn't have left without saying goodnight. She knew him better than that. But as she came up to a wall, she saw him there, kissing the girl he was talking to. They were in a heated kiss, and none of them noticed Lucy come up. Carter seemed to be enjoying it; he wasn't restraining at all. Lucy watched for five seconds before walking off. Tears were coming now, Lucy could tell. Her eyes were becoming misty, and she needed to get out, she needed to get out of this hell hole called love… love? As soon as Lucy thought that, she quickly disregarded it. She walked up to Susan and Caspian, who were into a deep conversation.

"Um, guys?" Lucy asked. They looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, Lucy? What's up?" Caspian asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going to retire for the night."

"So, soon? It's not even midnight." Susan said, insisting that her sister should stay a little longer.

"As much as I want to stay, I can't. I'm getting tired and winning all those chess games can be tiring." Lucy said, getting a laugh out of both of them. "Well, goodnight." she said, hugging Susan and kissing her cheek. She did the same to Caspian. "I love you both and congratulations. You cannot believe how happy I am for you. Well, goodnight, and have fun once you get to your room." she said as she left. Susan and Caspian knew what she meant by saying "have fun once you get to your room" and they both blushed at the thought. But, they've had it before, why blush now?

Lucy left the ballroom politely, but as soon as she was out of sight from the ballroom, she ran all the way to her chambers. Tears will free falling from her eyes now, the scene of Carter and that girl kissing replaying in her mind. 'So he doesn't like me back,' she thought as she ran. She finally reached her room and slammed the door closed once she got in. She slid down her door and cried hard. No one was there to comfort her; she didn't want anyone else to know her dilemma.

Soon, the night ended and everyone went home or to temporary rooms. Many were going to have bad hangovers in the morning, so many had to get prepared. The girl with Carter had to fly home on a griffin. Apparently, she wasn't even supposed to go in the first place, and snuck out to see the wedding. Carter didn't know what he had done, but he sure did feel his heartache go away. But he certainly didn't know that he was the cause of Lucy's.

Edmund led Lacara to her room and kissed her goodnight. But as he passed Lucy's to go to his, he heard sobbing. He quietly knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again, but got the same response. He slowly opened the door and saw Lucy there, sitting on her bed crying. Edmund, heartbroken at seeing his little sister crying, went over to comfort her. He took her into his arms and began rocking back and forth, making soothing sounds to help her calm down, or at least get her to fall asleep. She cried into him, not caring that Edmund was comforting her. She didn't want anyone to comfort her, but she most definitely needed it. Edmund stroked her hair, shushing her as he rocked back and forth. He didn't care about what caused his sister to cry like this; this was something that was rare for Lucy, to cry this hard. What he cared about was getting her to calm down. It pained him to see her hurt. It pained him to see her tears. So he calmed her down until she fell asleep. When she did, Edmund tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He left her room and headed into his own. He wondered what caused her to cry, but he changed into his night shirt and went to bed.

Peter walked Maribel to her room, and they both laughed at something Peter had said. But as they bid each other goodnight, Maribel kissed Peter on his cheek once again before closing her door on him. He smiled wide and headed to his room, falling asleep with a huge smile that couldn't be erased.

Susan and Caspian were in their room, getting ready for bed. Susan was in the bathroom while Caspian sat on the bed, reading. The door to the bathroom opened and Caspian did a double-take.

Susan's brown hair cascaded down her back, turning from endless waves into luscious curls. She wore the nightshirt Caspian had allowed her to keep, which was still long on her. The shirt ended at mid-thigh, but she had the sleeves folded up to her elbow. The porcelain skin that showed gave Caspian shivers; he knew she was trying to tease him. Susan's ocean blue eyes sparkled, filled with desire and passion. She noticed her husband staring at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"Nothing; it's just that I noticed you seem to glow when you're happy." he replied. She smiled more and walked over to him, taking her spot next to him on the bed. Caspian put away his book and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We did it." Susan said, as he brought her closer to him.

"We sure did." he replied, kissing her hair. The fireplace crackled, and Caspian came up with an idea. Caspian got off of the bed and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he locked it. He began putting out the candles and closed the balcony doors. The only light was the fireplace.

"Why don't we have like Lucy suggested." Caspian said a smirk upon his face and a playful gleam in his eyes.

Susan smiled and understood completely. Caspian took his place next to her and swept in for a deep and passionate kiss. Altogether, clothes were thrown out of the way, leaving them at skin-to-skin contact. They made love in the moonlight, forgetting about everything except each other.

They got through their wedding and fell asleep happily that night.

* * *

_AN:/ ... there was too much drama in this one... but anyway! how did you like the wedding scene? did you like the vows? were you crying tears of joy as they got married? lol! but seriously, tell me your thoughts on this one. what did you think of the heartbreak of Lucy? what do you think Edmund is planning? what do you think! sorry, im getting a little hyped up! as me and my friend would say, im getting HYPEY! (hyper and happy). but i want to know what you think, it's good to know. didnt you just LOVE how Edmund was being so caring of Lucy when she was crying! when i wrote that, i was thinking, "huh, by doing this, he will make a great father"... that is NOT a clue... lol. maybe... anyway! heh, i'll just... thank those who reviewed and read and yeah! :) _

_MyRedPhoenix: =) lol, yeah! if only he COULD propose to her... but i know what you mean by Carter being dumbfounded. guys usually are! lol! and just so you know, their hangovers were absolutely HORRIBLE! they had their friends running all over the place! lol!_

_Madmad237: lol! thanks! :)_

_Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! ohh, characters... lol! i gues i have to tell Ed... lol!_

_Shining Friendship: *sigh* i know right. i've kept you guys waiting for soo long... huh, people DO say "finally" when they talk about Susan and Caspian being engaged... lol! and thanks with school; i wish you luck too! :)_

_shyananaman: lol! i know right! they are cute! i know, it's been a while.. again, i know right! i LOVED writing that part! =)_

_Freya: wow! thank you! i hoped you like this update! :)_

_Hope: thank you! =)_

_KorraFan: i will! =)_

_Reensie17: thank you! i actually DID draw out the dresses but never colored them. i just came up with colors and things that would best match it. GO SUSPIAN! =) and lol! FINALLY! :)_

_People person 34: thank you! i'll try my best with all my chapters! :)_

_Naomi S. Goldsen: thank you! lol! :) _

_okay, well, i hope you are satisfied with the contents of this chapter. i mean, who doesnt love Suspian? (besides those who love book verse so they dont really like Suspian)... but anyway, this time, i want over 328. 328. i know you guys can beat that. over 328._ **OVER 328!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edmund: So... Missbroadwayboundfanfic smacked me just for eavesdropping on Lu?**

**Me: Yes... How many times must I say it?**

**Peter: At least over a hundred times so that it can get stuck in his head that has no brain.**

**(Caspian, Susan, Lucy, Peter, Lacara, Maribel, Carter and me laugh)**

**Edmund: Hey!**

**Lucy: Well, it is what you get for spying...**

**Edmund: It's not my fault! I told you, I was being chased here by Susan!**

**Susan: Well it's your fault you were going to tell!**

**Peter: Tell what?**

**(Edmund, Caspian and Susan look at each other)**

**Edmund: *smirking* Well-**

**Caspian: (puts his hand over Edmund's mouth) Nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Peter: But-**

**Susan: Just believe us when we say nothing, Peter. You wouldn't want to know anyway.**

**Maribel: But what happened?**

**Susan and Caspian: Nothing! (blushing)**

**Lucy: If they're blushing, is that a clue that they did something?**

**Me: Yes, it's a clue, Lu.**

**Caspian and Susan: OBSESSEDD!**

**Me: Well, I'm just stating the obvious. (relaxes into chair)**

**Caspian: EW! Edmund licked my hand! (recoils from Edmund)**

**Edmund: HA HA!**

**Peter: Now would you care to tell us what happened?**

**Edmund: Well-**

**Me: (Gags Edmund's mouth)**

**(Edmund's muffling)**

**Caspian and Susan: THANK YOU!**

**Peter: I'm never going to get the story am I?**

**Me: Nope.**

**(Edmund glares at me)**

**Me: What?**

**Edmund: (still muffling)**

**Me: I don't understand.**

**Lacara: Here, let me. (ungags Edmund)**

**Me, Caspian and Susan: NOO!**

**Edmund: Obsessed, you're in for a looooaaadd of trouble.**

**Me: You sure about that? (backing towards wall)**

**Edmund: Oh, I'm sure.**

**Me: I won't go without a fight. (grabs Caspian's sword)**

**Edmund: You really want to challenge me?**

**Me: Trust me, I want a challenge!**

**Edmund: Fine. *smirks***

**Peter: YEAH! We have a fight!**

**(Edmund pulls out his sword and we battle)**

**Lucy: ... Well, I'll just... go. I don't want to see this, but tell me who wins, okay?**

**Maribel: Sure, we'll tell you.**

**Susan: ... Um... Yeah. Well, since Obsessed is busy, please review in the mean time. I'm pretty sure this won't end for a while. **

**Caspian: It seems like Obsessed has the upper hand! **

**Lacara: COME ON OBSESSED! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!**

**Edmund: 'CARA!**

**Lacara: We girls stick together! Show him the girl power!**

**(Peter, Caspian and Carter are enjoying, shouting non-stop)**

**Susan: Yeah... please review for Obsessed and you'll see who wins this battle.**

**(Me and Edmund still fighting; CLASH!)**


	33. The Gardens

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, that is properly owned by C.S. Lewis. I do not own any good Suspian songs, that is owned by many different people/bands. I absolutely DO NOT own Skandar Amin Caspar Keynes. As much as I love him, I cannot have him. He is a person of his own, making his own decisions and choices. He has a mind and he has feelings. No one has control of him except himself.

* * *

The next day was hectic. Everywhere, there would be a king or noblemen or at least someone would be asking for help due to the effects of their hangover. Surprisingly, the Kings of Narnia didn't have a hangover; in fact, they didn't drink much wine at all. Sure, they drank it during their meals, but that was it- nothing else to it. Lucy, Susan, Lacara and Maribel were helping out with all the hangovers. In the meantime, Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Carter were hiding from them to avoid helping. They would love to help, but medicine isn't their thing, or at least Caspian, Edmund and Carter's thing. Peter was pretty educated in it, but his intelligence in it wasn't as big as his sisters. By night, they hangovers were cured, for some. Vordan, drank way too much and had a too strong of a headache. Lacara laughed at him, but took care of him, being the kind sister she is. The day after that, everything was restored. The royal families and noblemen left the castle to head home. Everything was back to normal.

They were all placed in the family room. Maribel was reading a book with her legs on Peter's lap. Peter didn't mind her legs but he found it very distracting at times when he was reading. Edmund and Lacara were at a game of chess, and finally, someone was able to beat the "king" of chess! Edmund was shocked out of words and as Lacara screamed in triumph, everyone else cheered for her. And they again, continued their game. Susan and Caspian were snuggled up in the couch; Susan had closed her eyes and fell asleep. Caspian watched her sleeping form; he loved how she was peaceful in her sleep, all her worries gone. Carter was reading a book as well, one about the tales of the Kings and Queens of Old. He wanted to catch up on his history, but mostly his history on Lucy. Lucy… well, she was in the very back of the room by the fireplace. In that place, she couldn't be seen. This was Lucy's favorite place of the family room. No one came here to bother her. This was her private sanctuary. The only place she could think in peace. Also where she could succumb to tears without anyone knowing.

Susan was still asleep, but unknowingly she was rubbing her belly, and she was smiling. Caspian was watching the motion, utterly confused at what she was doing. Peter looked up from his book and saw what she was also doing. Caspian gently shook Susan to wake her up, which she did.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked sleepily, her head resting against Caspian's chest.

"Love, you do realize you're rubbing your stomach, right?" Caspian asked her. Susan's eyes widened a bit, before relaxing.

"Yes, I do realize that." she said, rather calmly.

"And what does it mean?" Peter asked.

"It either means that I'm pregnant," everyone started talking at once when she said it. "Or I'm just hungry." Just then, her stomach rumbled. The first suggestion was apparently wrong. Susan laughed at all their faces. "I'm not pregnant. It's been a while since I last ate. I was just fooling you."

"Alright, since you're hungry, let's go eat." Peter said, slightly laughing. All of them were smiling due to Susan's little joke, but someday, they actually hoped she did get pregnant. They all got up to leave the room, all except Lucy, who was too caught up in her book of heartbreak and romance.

"Lu? You coming?" Lacara asked. Lucy's head snapped up at her name and she looked around. She forgot where she was and totally forgot that she wasn't alone. She wiped her misty eyes before coming out to see them.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just caught up in the moment of reading." Lucy said, trying to sound casual. Everyone had bought her act, all except Edmund and Susan. They noticed something was troubling her, but decided to think about it later. After Lucy had left the book in its proper place, they all headed to the dining room.

As dinner was served, everyone ate hungrily. Edmund, knowing him, ate like he hadn't eaten in ages. Peter was somewhat the same, but he still ate politely. Carter was eating like a normal person would, and so was Caspian. But they had a load of food on their plates. The girls, they ate causally. They ate; they talked, doing the normal stuff, all except Lucy. Resting on her elbow, she just pushed her food around, being silent the entire time. She didn't look up at any of them, who seemed too involved to notice her at the moment.

Carter looked up at Lucy once in a while, wondering why she wasn't eating. She had seemed depressed the past few days; he had noticed this completely. If there was something that had changed about the Valiant Queen, it was her mood. She was always happy, full of joy and always brought everyone smiles. He also noticed that whenever he wanted to spend some time with her, she made up excuses. She always did. And that was something she rarely does. It's not something she would do. But these past two days, she was different. Carter still remembered the conversation they had shared that night, and it still tore at his heart. _But did it tear at hers? Was that why she was depressed?_ He would never know, but all he did know was that Lucy changed, and not in a good way.

Lucy pushed her food around, not noticing that everyone was looking at her. She suddenly took attention of the complete silence and looked up at her companions.

"What?" Lucy asked as she looked down at her plate again, pushing away at her food.

"Are you okay, Lucy? You seem…" Susan asked. She couldn't come up with any words to describe her sister.

"Upset, tired, confused, distant?" Lucy listed. Susan nodded at her sister, becoming worried.

"What's wrong, Lu? What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Nothing is going on!" Lucy exclaimed, standing up so quick that she knocked down her chair in the process. Everyone looked at her, utterly confused and shocked at her outburst. Lucy shook her head and left the room. They all watched her leave, still shocked about what had just happened. Susan was about to get up to follow her sister, until Maribel stopped her.

"Let her be. It seems that she wants to be alone." Maribel said.

"But, something is troubling her. I can't just sit here and watch."

"Sometimes, it is better for people to heal on their own. Give her some time; she really needs it."

Susan looked at Maribel, and took her seat again. They ate in silence, the only sound being the clatter of the utensils. Things had gotten awkward for all of them. They did not know what to do.

Lucy quickly walked to room, her face red with embarrassment and hurt. She saw Carter look at her, and it pained her. She had feelings for someone who didn't like her back. Her heart ached, ached with pain she hasn't felt before. She slammed her bedroom door closed and changed into her nightclothes. She knew what she would do in the morning. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

Dinner had ended and everyone went separate ways. Susan said she needed to talk with Edmund on something, so Susan left with Edmund. They both headed towards the library, somewhere they could talk alone. Once the door closed, Edmund plopped on the chair.

"What do you think is wrong with Lucy?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. But the cause of her acting like this will be the cause of her crying."

"She what?" Susan asked, concern hitting her voice.

"She cried. On your wedding night."

"Well, how do you know?"

"I was the one who comforted her. She didn't say anything. So I don't know her reasons."

"Oh, poor Lucy! Why didn't she tell me!"

"I think the same reason she didn't want to tell me. She didn't want anyone to worry about her."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. But she should've known we would do something."

"Well, for now, we'll see how she deals with it. But I'm pretty sure it won't end well." Edmund said, ending the conversation. They left to their rooms, and all had a peaceful night.

* * *

The next morning, Susan woke up early. She had to do a few things to get Caspian out of bed, mostly passionate things. He didn't mind getting up that morning; it was the best way to wake up in his mind. But anyway, Susan went to see Lucy and see if she was alright. Susan knocked lightly on Lucy's door. No one answered. Susan expected this a bit. But still, Lucy was an early riser and would open the door anyway. Susan knocked once again. But there was still no answer. This was extremely strange, considering that Lucy always answers before the second knock. Susan slowly entered the room and looked around. She looked at Lucy's bed and saw it occupied. Susan smiled and sat down on the side.

"Lu? You awake?"

There was no response. Susan took that as a no. Susan went to stroke Lucy's hair, but as she pressed her hand to the place where Lucy's head would be, she felt nothing but a pillow. Susan, being confused pulled back the blanket. The bed revealed that Lucy was not in bed at all; only pillows were taking her place. Susan was worried now; had her sister been kidnapped? Susan walked towards the bedroom balcony and opened the doors. She peered outside, looking for a sign that Lucy went somewhere. As she looked down, she saw a line of tied up linens that had reached the ground. People who would've kidnapped Lucy would've used real rope. But instead, it was pieces of cloth. Susan headed back into the room and saw a note held by a knife attached to Lucy's bathroom. Susan walked closer to it and took it off of its place. She read it over, and looked back at the balcony. Something was troubling Lucy and that was a fact.

Everyone was at breakfast except for Lucy. Everyone was growing worried, but Susan reassured them that Lucy was just going for a walk. Everyone calmed at that, but Edmund knew more. He could see it in Susan's eyes. Carter, in the looks of Susan and Edmund's eyes, looked distant. He looked fragile and sad. Something was wrong with him too, but none knew of it. As they continued breakfast, it was utterly silent. No one wore their usual smiles for some reason; probably because Lucy's radiating happiness wasn't there.

"Carter," Edmund asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Edmund?"

"How are things between you and Lucy?" Edmund asked. Carter paused for a moment.

"Everything is fine, your majesty." Carter said, looking down at his food.

"Your majesty? Didn't we tell you that you could call us by our names?"

"Yes you did. But I feel that I must call you by titles, for I am nothing but a mere knight." Carter said.

"Yes, but-"

"Please excuse me." Carter said. He politely bowed and left the room.

The room was still silent as they watched him walk away. Everyone was confused; what was going on?

"Did something happen?" Peter asked.

"We have no idea, Pete. No idea." Edmund responded.

Breakfast ended with a silent remark. Everyone went separate ways, off to do the duties of a King or Queen. Susan went out to her horse and saddled Felicia. She mounted and she rode off. It took about an hour but she finally reached her destination; Cair Paravel.

* * *

Lucy sat in the gardens. Turns out, Caspian named some of the gardens after her and her siblings. To the Narnians, the gardens altogether were known as the Kings and Queens' Gardens. But to her and her family, it was just the Pevensies' Garden. Lucy sat on a marble bench at the Garden of Lucy, where she was twirling a flower in her hands. It was a Camellia flower. It was Lucy's favorite flower; she wondered how Caspian had known. But since this was the Garden of Lucy, it might as well have her favorite flower. She touched the petals of the red colored flower. She had to escape the castle, at least for a day. She couldn't dare to see him; she liked him but he liked another. It was just upsetting for her.

She roamed around her garden, still holding the flower. As she walked deeper, she couldn't help but smile. The garden had that aura of happiness and hope; something Lucy always had. The garden was absolute bliss. Everywhere, there were flowers. There were trees filled with flowers, giving the place a peaceful touch. At the top of the trees, there were birds who sang. Deer came by every once in a while. As she walked deeper, there was a small fountain. And at the top of the fountain was a statue. Lucy looked at the statue of herself, smiling at what Caspian had done. Soon she walked back. She decided to check the other gardens named after her siblings.

She went up to Edmund's Grove, where she found a grove of trees. The trees were filled with apples and oranges and all sorts of fruits. Lucy smiled as she walked deeper into the grove. She looked all around and saw a few benches here and there. She grabbed an apple from a tree and wiped it on her dress. She wiped it thoroughly and took a bite from it. Juice dripped from her chin; it was the sweetest thing (besides sweets) Lucy has ever tasted. As she walked in, there was a dead end. At the dead end was a statue of Edmund. Edmund looked regal and just. Lucy smiled at the statue and went back the way she came.

She walked to Peter's Place. Peter's Place left her in awe. Everywhere, there were all sorts of beautiful plants growing. There were trees of all sorts growing; filled with apples, pears and all sorts of fruits. There were bushes full of berries and beautiful flowers sprouting out of the ground. It was more like a forest than a garden. It had Peter's sort of style. It had his secretiveness, but it also had its beauty in things. She walked into the garden and saw a statue of Peter. He too, looked regal and magnificent. His sword was placed at his side, making him the king he was. Lucy smiled at it and took another bite. As she headed back to visit Susan's garden, she ran into a dryad. The dryad smiled at her and bowed. Lucy smiled and bowed back. Lucy walked off smiling once more.

As Lucy walked to Susan's garden, she couldn't help but wonder how Caspian was able to do all this; how he was able to make the gardens seem like the gardens were them. She also wondered what Caspian did for Susan's garden. While he was restoring the Cair, he should have still had feelings for Susan. So if the place were to be like Susan, what would he have done? What would he have put in? What would he have done to make it _gentle_?

She found the entrance to Susan's garden and looked above the door. It said Susan's Courtyard. Lucy smiled and opened the doors. At first, it was a grove of white roses, but something was hidden deeper inside. Lucy smiled at Caspian's work. White roses were Susan's favorite; and not to mention how well they suited her. White roses were known for many things. It signified innocence, charm, secrecy, purity. Susan held all these qualities. How Caspian managed to know, she'll never find out. But these wondrous things made him family. Lucy walked deeper into the garden, and it turned out to be larger than any garden would be. Lucy headed deeper in, and as she looked back, she could no longer see Cair Paravel; the sight of beautiful bushes and trees were blocking her way. Lucy looked forward and continued on. She came across a small barrier; a barrier of a leaf covered gate. No one could see beyond the gate and on the gate it said, Susan's Oasis. Lucy pushed on the gate and was led into beautiful scenery. This was indeed an oasis.

There was a small waterfall that fell into a small lake, that shined gloriously even with low light. Surrounding the entire place were flowers of all sorts. The ground beneath her looked as green as ever. Flowers surrounded the outer edge of the pond, and the entire place. There was a gazebo on the edge of the pond. And by the gazebo, there was a bridge leading behind the waterfall. Petals flew around gracefully, the wind carrying them away. There was a bench closest to the gate and another in the gazebo. Lucy smiled in absolute awe. The entire place had a beautiful and peaceful aura. It was calm and serene. Caspian did a beautiful job for Susan's garden.

Lucy walked towards the gazebo and stood on the side closest to the lake. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked towards the bridge and walked along it. She watched as water lilies floated on the lake and heard the soft crash of water hitting the lake. A small rainbow had formed over the intersection of the lake and waterfall, but it was clearer to see than any other rainbow. Lucy continued her walk and got slightly wet due to the waterfall. Behind the waterfall and in the cave was the statue of Susan. Lucy walked closer and closer to the statue and read the small plaque that was engraved with it. _This oasis is dedicated to Queen Susan the Gentle, for her gentle soul brings out the beautiful things in life. _Lucy smiled at the plaque; Caspian would be the only one to say this. She looked up at the statue, smiling at the way Caspian had thought of these words.

"Lu?"

Lucy turned around, her hand lying on the hilt of her dagger. But no intruder stood at the entryway, only the person the garden was named after.

"Susan? Ho-how did you find me here?"

"I figured you would be here. Pevensies' Gardens are basically the only place to think." Susan said, running a hand through her slightly wet hair. "I see you found my oasis."

"Why didn't you tell us about this place? It's extraordinary!"

"This is the only place I can think. This place is a part of me. Caspian came up with the most creative things to create this place. He thought of things that would fit me. This oasis… it definitely shows me."

"But how does he know about white roses?"

"That, I have no clue." Susan responded. They both laughed. "Now come on. You've spent half the day here and we need to talk."

They walked outside and walked into the small gazebo. Susan took a seat on a white wicker chair as Lucy stood against the railing. Lucy's back faced Susan, as Susan relaxed into her chair.

"What's wrong, Lucy? You're not like this."

"I know Susan. You would please stop treating me like a child." Lucy asked. Susan blinked, but understood.

"Then what's wrong? What has gotten you so upset that you decide to leave without telling anyone?"

"A stupid thing called love." Lucy admitted. Susan did not expect that. She assumed that it may be the fact that Lucy wasn't the bridesmaid. But this, this was unexpected.

"Love? What about it?"

"Did anyone ever tell you love hurts?" Lucy asked, looking at her sister. Susan looked into Lucy's cerulean blue eyes; they were misty.

"Lu, no one has told me; but I have experienced it, remember?" Susan said. Lucy nodded and looked away.

"Well, now I know how it feels." Lucy mumbled. Susan heard her sister's words, and began to question.

"Do you…" began Susan.

"-Have feelings for Carter?" Lucy finished for her. "Yes. As a matter of fact I do." It was silent from then on.

"Since when?"

"The night I kissed him."

"The night you what?"

"The night I kissed him; also known as your engagement night."

"And?"

"Well, after I kissed him, I ran off, scared of what he would think. But we still spent time with each other, though we never spoke of the kiss… that is until your wedding night."

"My wedding night? Well, what happened when you talked about it?"

"He asked me why I kissed him and why I said I shouldn't have kissed him. I told him that it was a good moment. We were under the stars, it was beautiful. It seemed like the good timing. But I told him that we shouldn't have kissed because I thought they would kick his ass. But he told me that they wouldn't because they gave him permission, permission to be a friend, best friend or even a courter. But I guess he took it the wrong way when I told him it seemed like the right timing. He actually thought I didn't care about him, but I do. But he left before I could tell him. I lost him in the crowd and I searched. But I finally found him…"

"Found him what?" Susan asked.

Lucy shut her eyes, preventing her tears. "I found him kissing another girl." Lucy's voice cracked. Susan heard the pain. "He didn't see me there. I watched for five seconds before leaving. That's when I told you I would go to bed." Lucy continued, taking deep breaths between her sentences. "He doesn't know how I feel!" Lucy cried.

She choked back a sob but failed to hold her tears. Susan stood up and Lucy ran to hug her. Lucy cried badly into Susan's shoulder, she was obviously heartbroken. Never had Susan seen Lucy this sad. Susan stroked Lucy's long hair, shushing her, telling her calming things. Lucy cried hard and long, and it pained Susan to see this. Lucy had always been the happy one in the family, the one that was always able to cheer anyone up. But right now, she was here, wrecked. When Lucy calmed down, her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were flushed and her exhaustion was visible now. Her cheeks were tear-streaked, slightly black due to the small amount of mascara she had been wearing. She was lonely and miserable.

"My dear sweet Lucy," Susan said. "Do not worry about it. Things happen for a reason. You don't know how he feels about the entire situation."

"That's the thing, Su!" Lucy said. "I thought he liked me. I was able to see small hints; the way he looks at me, the way he smiles at me, things like that. But it all turned out to be a lie. I doubt he feels sorry for me or even would care about the situation." Lucy said as she left herself drop onto the floor to sit.

"Hey, you don't know if he doesn't like you or not. But if he was your friend, he would feel sorry, maybe even guilty for doing such a thing. You don't know Lu." Susan said, kneeling beside her sister. "Every once in a while, love is meant to hurt. But love that is painful sometimes helps. You have seen me and Caspian. Our separation has pained us, but in the end, we ended up happy and together."

Lucy looked at her sister through watery eyes and looked down.

"If we go now, I'll help you act as if you're okay with everyone else. You can cry to me whenever you want. Okay?" Susan asked. Lucy nodded once again and they stood up.

"I really like what Caspian did for you Su. This is really beautiful."

"I know. This is my escape when I need to think. I come here every so often, and only the Pevensies, Caspian, and our friends are allowed. No one else has access"

Lucy smiled and they headed back towards Cair Paravel.

As they entered back into the grove of white roses, Susan pulled two flowers from behind her back. One was a Camellia flower and the other being the white rose. Lucy sat on the bench and Susan tied half of Lucy's hair up, tying it was the flowers and leaving the rest flow down her back. Her hair curled at the bottom.

"Come on, we should get going." Susan said. Lucy looked at her through the watery blue eyes.

"But, I look a mess." Lucy said, slightly smiling.

"That may be true. But unless you wipe it clean, it won't be noticeable at all." Susan replied. Lucy wiped away the stray tears and washed away the mascara she had been wearing. She looked better with a natural look; no make-up was needed to make her look beautiful. "That's better."

Lucy smiled at her and they walked back to the horses that they had ridden there. They rode back to the castle and in no time, they were back. Caspian was at the courtyard where the battle had taken place, pacing back and forth. As he saw Lucy and Susan, he skipped all the small steps of the stairs and landed safely on his feet. He ran forward towards them and enveloped Susan in a hug. Lucy giggled at the display. Susan was a little shocked, but she hugged him nonetheless; her husband must have been worried. As Caspian released Susan, he took Lucy into a hug. Lucy smiled and hugged her new brother.

"Where have you two been?" Caspian asked as they walked into the stables, putting their horses away.

"Lucy escaped to Cair Paravel. Apparently she needed some time to think so she visited the Pevensies' Gardens." Susan said as she gave Felicia an apple.

"I absolutely loved what you did, Caspian. I love how mine has that peaceful and hopeful feeling, how Edmund's is filled with things that he can eat and how Peter's has that magnificent touch and how Susan's is absolutely relaxing and calming. It's so beautiful, all of them. Thank you so much." Lucy said.

"It was the least I could do since you all have helped me reclaim the throne." Caspian replied.

"Repairing Cair Paravel is the best thing you could have done for us. Cair Paravel is our home; by fixing it, you helped fixed a bit of us. You helped fix a memory. But by making the gardens… that is absolutely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." said Susan. They all smiled and headed inside. Dinner was coming close, so they needed to prepare.

Susan and Lucy headed to Lucy's room to fix her up. Lucy still looked like a mess, so they wanted her to look better so that people wouldn't be suspicious. Lucy took a bath as Susan picked out a dress. Lucy came out in a towel wrapped around her and Susan gave her the dress. Lucy slipped back into the bathroom and came out with the dress hugging her and her hair still wet. They towel-dried the hair until it was free from being wet. Susan started doing the same thing she did to Lucy's hair a few hours ago. Susan parted Lucy's hair and tied the upper half. But as she tied it, she braided it the hair that was in the small ponytail. She inserted the two flowers by the braid and slightly curled the bottom of Lucy's hair. Lucy's bangs lightly covered her right eye, but it made her beautiful in a way that couldn't be spoken. Then, dinner was ready.

Susan and Lucy walked to the dining room in complete silence. Susan really wished she could do something. She wanted to help her sister through this; but Lucy seemed to refuse. Everything was becoming confusing; and Susan didn't like it when things were like this. Everything just become so tense and uncomfortable. It didn't feel right this way.

They entered the room and everyone was already there. Even Carter was there. Lucy didn't take her usually place by Carter, but sat by she sat by Lacara. Everyone looked at her questioningly, even Carter, but they decided not to talk about it. Dinner began and it was still silent. People were smiling a lot more than they had this morning, but it was completely silent.

"Lu?" Lacara asked.

"Yes 'Cara?"

"Where were you this morning?"

"Actually, I went to Cair Paravel. I wanted some place to think, some place that I could relax. I can do that here very much, but turns out that I wanted to relax in the place that is closest to me."

"So what did you actual do there?" Peter asked, wondering what his youngest sister was doing.

"I was strolling through the Pevensies' Gardens. I looked at all the things Caspian did for us in the gardens. They were absolutely magnificent." Lucy said, smiling up at Caspian.

"He made us gardens? That sounds a bit girlish on my behalf…" Edmund commented, picking at broccoli.

"Actually, yours is more like a grove. There aren't many flowers, mostly trees full of apples and other sorts of fruits. It's actually the sort of thing you would like, Ed." Lucy replied.

Edmund's head snapped up at the mention of fruits. "Fruits you say? Well, I'm willing to go there tomorrow with you Lu. So what time shall we leave?" Edmund said, interested in his grove.

"I'm not going tomorrow, Ed." Lucy laughed. Edmund grumbled, making everyone laugh.

"Then what's mine like?" Peter asked.

"Yours is such a beautiful place, Pete. It's more like a forest than a garden. There are trees of all kinds, flowers blooming, bushes and shrubs full of berries. It's such a beautiful sight." Lucy said, sighing. She seemed happy.

"Then what's Susan's like?" Maribel asked.

"I actually cannot come up with words to explain it. It's just so beautiful! You may actually have to come and see it for yourself."

"Then can you talk about yours?" Lacara asked.

"Well, I love how mine looks. Everywhere, there are flowers. There are flowers on the trees, flowers on the bushes, they are everywhere. The flowers are Camellias! They are my favorite kind. There are birds singing, and there's a fountain. It has a blissful feeling to you, and it's just wonderful."

"Now I want to visit these gardens." Peter muttered.

"Then we might." Caspian said as he ate a piece of his steak. "I've been meaning to show you them."

"I've seen mine already." Susan said.

"You have?" everyone but Lucy asked.

"Yes. It's where I go to think."

"I thought the place you go is to the library or the gardens." Edmund said.

"That, and my garden at Cair. You guys really should see it; you'd absolutely love it like me." Susan said. Caspian smiled at her and took her hand.

Then things again became quiet. Lucy was once again, picking at her food. Susan nudged Lucy a bit, and Lucy finally starting eating.

"Why don't we visit Cair Paravel tomorrow?" Maribel said, ending the silence.

"I'm up for it. I've always wanted to see the home of where you have lived." Lacara added.

Everyone began agreeing, and then it was settled. Tomorrow at noon, they would be leaving for the Narnian Castle.

* * *

Dinner had gone through and Carter had not spoken a word. He felt upset that Lucy had not been sitting next to him. Lucy was the only thing that got him through the day. She was the only reason why he didn't kill himself.

Carter walked to the gardens, gazing up at the stars. He sat on the edge of a fountain, quite a distance from the castle. His fingers traced the water, as he looked up at the constellations. His mind scrolled through reasons why Lucy was acting so different. He thought about so many things, but he always kept thinking about that night. The wedding night. He remembered that Lucy didn't want him to leave just yet, but he did anyway. _'Maybe that's what changed Lucy,'_ Carter thought. His thoughts lingered on the wedding night, thinking about the things she had said about the kiss. The more he thought about it, his heart ached. He felt his heart split in two. He wanted someone who would never be his. Tears fell down Carter's cheeks, and this is the first time that he has cried in a long time. His tears fell down faster, and he was sobbing. He was broken; he was a wreck. The way he felt with Lucy was something he had never encountered. And he was positive that he was in love.

He cried hard and long, smashing his hands onto the marble fountain. By now, everyone was asleep, and he was a good distance away from the castle. He shouted to the sky, yelling out his anger and heartbreak. He slid down from the fountain and laid against the platform that kept the water from flowing out. Carter couldn't take this feeling. It was killing him on the inside. His tears spilled onto his lap, and he brought his knees to his chin. His arms rested on his knees, and he bowed his head. _'This pain is worse than death,'_ he thought. He continued to cry, and wiped them away so that he could head back.

But before he could get up and wipe his tears, someone went back to the castle before him. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. If they are both crying, then something happened between them. Something that needed to be settled.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up and ready to go. They had packed things that they would needed just in case, and they made sure that they had enough snacks for everyone (since Edmund eats like crazy). At breakfast, all they could talk about was what would be at the gardens. They talked about things they would see once again, activities that they would do, all those things. Lucy and Carter were being very quiet this morning; but all the chatter made their silence unnoticeable. Susan was the only one to notice the two not talking, but she kept into conversations anyway. Soon, breakfast was finished and they all left to get ready once again. They finished up pretty early, so they decided it would be okay if they left early. So, they all got on their horses and rode off to Cair Paravel.

They only made few stops. They stopped to let the horses rest and get drinks of water. They themselves took breaks and had times to rest. They waded in the shallow rivers and splashed each other a bit and then they were on their way again. They got there in a good amount of time and it was time for them to have a really good time. The royals decided that they would visit Peter's first, since he was once the High King. Lucy was the one leading the way, wanting to avoid walking next to Carter. And as they entered the garden, everyone's eyes went wide with the exception of Lucy's, Caspian's and Susan's. They started walking around the place, enchanted by what they are seeing. It was truly magnificent. They all walked around, some going ahead, some taking the back. They had reached the statue and Peter went to look at it.

"This is absolutely incredible!" Edmund exclaimed, his arm around Lacara's waist.

"An absolute oasis." Carter said, mesmerized as he took in the scenery around him.

"Truly magnificent." Maribel said as a butterfly fluttered into her open hands. She watched it, smiling as it flew away. Peter came up behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled even more, a glow suddenly surrounding her.

"This is too much to ask for Caspian." Peter said, looking at Caspian. "But thank you. It truly is a wonderful place."

"It's no problem Peter." Caspian said as he held Susan's hand.

"Well, let's go see mine!" Edmund said, whipping around. Lacara laughed at him and lightly hit his shoulder. He acted dramatically and acted like it was a real hit; thus he fell on the floor and writhed around. They all laughed at him and laughed even more when Peter purposely dropped a large branch on his stomach. Edmund grumbled and got up. Lucy once again took the lead and led them to Edmund's grove.

As Lucy opened the doors to the grove, everyone's mouth dropped open, all except Caspian, Susan and Lucy. Edmund ran out, along with Lacara. Edmund was pointing out the fruits on the trees, every single one catching his eye. Lacara and the others laughed. Soon, Edmund went up to climb a tree to get an apple. He jumped down and had a bunch of apples in his arms. Everyone laughed at how he seemed to have one in his mouth. He walked up to them and gave all of them apples. They smiled at him and took the apples, taking delightful bites out of them. Once he got to Lacara, she smiled at him and took the apple out of his mouth. He smiled at her and she leaned up to kiss up. They kissed for a moment before an apple pit was thrown at Edmund. They broke away and looked at the crowd of friends and they were laughing. Edmund looked at Carter, who was looking anywhere but Edmund, slightly smiling. Edmund smirked and picked up the apple pit. He threw the pit and it hit Carter's head. Carter laughed, rubbing his head. They all smiled, even Lucy smiled a bit. And then they all headed to Lucy's Garden.

Lucy, of course, led the way, knowing the way to her own garden. Lucy opened the door and smiled, closing her eyes. Everyone behind her went ahead of her, as she breathed evenly, taking in the peaceful feeling. Everyone walked around, looking around. they had a peaceful look on them, and it was absolutely calming. Lacara looked at a Camellia and smiled. She turned around to find Edmund holding a single flower. She smiled and he placed the flower in her hair. Strangely, he knew how to work a girl's hair so he tied half of her hair up with the flower and let the rest fall down. She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. Maribel was looking into the fountain of Lucy's Garden. There were petals placed onto the water, and it looked beautiful. Peter came up behind her and cleared his throat. Maribel turned towards him and noticed the single flower. She looked up at him and he smiled. He took her hands in his and placed the delicate flower in her hands. He kissed her hand and she smiled. She lightly pressed her lips to his and pulled back. he was shocked, but it was a sure sign that she liked him back. He smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Susan had been roaming around alone, smiling at the tranquility the garden gave her.

"My dear, Susan." Caspian said behind her. Susan turned around and saw Caspian, his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Caspian. What do you have there?" Susan asked, smiling at him, trying to see what was behind his back; but he kept blocking her view.

"Oh, something that my wife would love." He pulled out a bouquet of flowers of all different colors. They were absolutely gorgeous, and she couldn't even comprehend how much Caspian surprised her. Susan took the flowers from his hands and she smelled them. She smiled more at Caspian and she threw her arms around him. She couldn't be more grateful. Caspian kissed her gently and deepened it; but that was before Carter interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt," Carter said, stifling a laugh. "But we need to continue." Susan and Caspian nodded, but Caspian didn't let her go. All together, they walked out of the garden; but not before Carter grabbed a flower.

They walked to Susan's Courtyard, filled with chatter along the way. Lucy was slightly smiling as they walked, and Carter caught up with her.

"Lucy," Carter said.

"Hello, Carter." Lucy replied, acting happy.

"How are you?" Carter tried.

"I'm doing fine. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Actually, something I want to give you." Carter pulled out the flower he brought. Lucy looked at him as they walked and slowly took it.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"Lucy, I have been wondering-"

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Lucy quickly said and briskly walked away. Carter went to go after her, but she got ahead of the group.

Even though Lucy was ahead, Susan and Caspian were the ones to take the lead. As they entered Susan's Courtyard, they were hit with a beautiful scent. The smell of white roses filled the air, and dryads were dancing around. Lucy smiled and went to dance with the dryads; so did Lacara and Maribel. Susan smiled and stayed along with guys. The guys laughed and smiled and the girls danced.

"Hey!" Susan said, walking up to them without Caspian by her side. The girls kept dancing, but they listened. "There's more to the white roses and the dryads."

They all stopped and Susan led the way to her "small" oasis. Susan led them through the thick trees and finally came the gate. Susan didn't open the gate yet, wanting the others to read it.

"Susan's Oasis?" Lacara read.

"Susan's Oasis." Susan confirmed.

"Why is it called-" Edmund started but he got interrupted.

"You'll see. And I think you'll love it." Susan said, once more. She opened the gate and let all of them inside.

As everyone entered, they were looking in awe. The waterfall was glittering, the small lake shining in the sunlight. The rainbow by the intersection of the lake and waterfall was clearer than ever. And this time, there were fruits growing amongst the trees, berries growing on the shrubs and bushes. The gazebo was welcoming, and the scenery was inviting. They stepped deeper into the oasis, and looked all around. Flowers of all kinds were growing everywhere. Everyone was mesmerized. They had never seen such a beautiful sight like this.

Lacara walked into the gazebo overlooking the lake and smiled. The lake shimmered and calmly swayed. The wind gently blew, playing with Lacara's hair. Edmund's arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck. She smiled even more and they watched the never ending waterfall.

Maribel and Peter walked hand in hand, walking along the shoreline of the lake. They had taken off their shoes and were walking barefoot. The cool water enlightened them and calmed them. Peter brought Maribel closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. She laughed in the process because as he brought her closer, she saw Caspian turning green. Peter laughed nervously but turned his attention to the girl in his arms. He kissed her temple and they sat on the shoreline, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Caspian and Susan were walking along the bridge and past the waterfall. They got slightly wet from the sprays of water. Caspian's arms were wrapped around her waist and they entered the cave. Susan smiled as they walked up to the statue. Caspian smiled at her and kissed her temple. As they walked closer to it, Caspian's arms dropped and he took her hand. Susan looked at the statue of herself; and she remembered the Golden Age. She remembered all the things that she and her siblings had done for Narnia. It all came back to her in such a rush, and she couldn't help but smile a bit. Caspian noticed this smile and he grinned.

"Did you read the plaque?" Caspian asked. Susan looked at him and walked over to her statue.

"_This oasis is dedicated to Queen Susan the Gentle, for her gentle soul brings out the beautiful things in life." _she read aloud. Susan smiled at her husband and looked at him. "How come you came up with a quote for me but the rest didn't get one?"

"Well… I- uh-" Caspian stuttered. Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Well, it's really sweet of you to do this. I love you."

"I love you too." Caspian said as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle but passionate. Susan's hands went through his hair, and his arms snaked around her waist. The kiss deepened and their tongues danced together. But soon after, they parted as they needed air. Caspian's forehead rested on Susan's and they closed their eyes. They remained in peace, until they heard someone clearing their throat. They parted and looked towards the entrance. They found a smirking but repulsed Edmund.

"As much as I love intruding your moments, it still makes me sick to know that my sister is kissing my best friend." Edmund said, scratching the back of his head. Edmund smiled slightly and Caspian laughed. Susan smiled and went up to her brother. She ruffled his hair and hugged him. They exited the cave and back into the oasis.

Lucy was sitting on a bench, twirling the flower Carter gave her in her hands. The Camellia was bright red, redder than anyone of the flowers she had ever seen. A small tear fell from her eyes, but they were unnoticeable.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up and saw the guy who caused her tears. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the small tears.

"Yes, Carter?"

"May I sit?"

Lucy pondered on the thought. "Sure."

Carter sat down next to her, and they both became nervous.

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" Carter asked, cautiously.

Lucy seemed a bit silent at the moment, like she didn't want to talk to him. "Everything is just fine, Carter. I don't need you worrying about me." Lucy said, her voice slightly cracking. She didn't look at him the entire time. "How are you, Carter? How is that girl from the ball?"

Carter was taken aback. How did she know? "I am doing just fine." he said slowly. "Who are you talking about?"

"That girl you were with at the ball."

"You mean you?"

"No, Carter. That girl you were with… against the wall." Lucy said, blinking rapidly, as to blink away the tears.

"Uh… she's-"

"Excuse me, Carter." Lucy said, getting up. She ran away from the bench and Carter and ran to the side of the waterfall. She took a breather, and wiped away the small tears that had occurred. Just then, Lacara appeared.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Lacara asked.

"I'm fine, 'Cara. Just got some sprays of water in my eyes." she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure? You seemed troubled."

"I'll- I'll tell you later." Lucy said. Lacara looked at her and nodded.

"Alright. Well, until then-" Lacara walked up to the water and splashed Lucy. Lucy jumped at the contact. She gasped and looked at Lacara, who was smirking. Lucy slyly smiled and splashed water upwards. The water hit Lacara's chest and Lacara recoiled. Soon, Lacara and Lucy were in a water battle. They splashed each other non-stop, filled with laughs.

"Hey, 'Cara?" Edmund came. All of a sudden, water hit his face. As Edmund rubbed his eyes, Lacara and Lucy were laughing.

They started their water battle again and people started to come in. They took out their shoes and dipped their feet into the water. Soon, everyone was there and splashing each other. They had places where their clothing was wet. But all of a sudden, Peter pushed Edmund back and Edmund fell into the water. When he came back up, he was in the center of the lake. He swam back to them and then brought Lacara down. Lacara brought Lucy under and Edmund brought Carter under. Maribel and Susan backed out of the water, not wanting to get dunked. But Peter and Caspian were quick. They grabbed them by the waist and carried them bridal style. They screamed and kicked, but laughing all the way. The guys dropped them in the water and waited for them to resurface. But they never did. Caspian and Peter started to worry. As they searched the waters from above, they didn't notice Susan and Maribel sneak up behind them. And when the guys were low enough, the girls pushed them in. The guys were taken by surprise and resurfaced. They all laughed and they got out of the water, planning on getting dry.

They were all so wet, and they couldn't go out looking wet. They left their shoes off and undressed. The girls took off top layers of their dresses, until they were left in a cotton dress. All overcoats were taken off, corset and all. The cotton dress stuck to their bodies, showing all the curves. Every single curve they had could be seen, and it tempted the guys. They guys took off their shirts, leaving them shirtless. Their toned muscles and abs were visible, showing off the hard work they do training. This tempted the girls. And they continued to rest and explore the oasis.

Peter and Maribel were skipping stones, but Maribel was failing at it. Peter taught her what she needed to do. Edmund and Lacara were relaxing by the water, lying on their backs. Lacara snuggled up close to Edmund as his arm was wrapped around her waist. Susan and Caspian were in the gazebo, sitting and watching the water calmly move. Lucy went behind the waterfall to the statue of Susan and Carter just sat on the edge of the water. Everything was peaceful.

Soon, their clothes were dry and they got dressed again. They walked out of the oasis and were absolutely amazed. As they headed out of Cair Paravel to the beach, they were wondering if they should go for a swim… again.

"Today was such a great day!" Lacara said as she sat down on the sand.

"It was all so beautiful. I can't believe I never knew about it, even after we spent a day at Cair when we came back." Peter said.

"Well, I still want to go swimming." Lucy said, looking around. Her small smile turned into a frown. "Where's Caspian and Susan?"

Everyone started to look around but couldn't find them.

"Hey." Caspian and Susan then came out and walked towards their friends.

"Where were you?" Peter asked, thinking that they might have been doing something else.

"We were taking a look around Cair." Susan said.

"We were deciding whether the time was right to move." Caspian said, his arm around Susan's waist.

"Move? What do you mean move?" Edmund asked.

"Move into Cair Paravel. We're planning on living here." Susan said.

After that, everyone got excited and started jumping. Everyone began dancing and singing and just moving around. They were overjoyed.

"So, when are we moving?" Lucy asked, spinning around with Lacara.

"Still deciding." Caspian said. "But we **will** be moving into Cair Paravel."

"Do you think we can sleep here for now? It's almost dark." Carter said.

Lucy nodded, not looking at Carter though. Carter though, was watching her, and noticed that her wavy auburn hair was split in two; the upper part tied with the flower he gave her and the rest flowing down.

"I am afraid that we cannot. It may be getting dark, but we cannot stay as we please; not until we get everything settled." Susan said, slightly disappointed. Everyone grew disappointed, but they understood the reasoning.

They packed up and mounted their horses. They sun was down by the time the left Cair Paravel. They rode off into the night, and tried to go as quick as they could back home. They didn't stop once, but they slowed at times. It was an hour before they reached the Telemarine Castle. Night was upon them already, and it was time for dinner. Everyone decided to have dinner in their own rooms, not wanting to get dressed up for only an hour and then having to go to sleep. Each went to their rooms, and had a peaceful dinner.

Susan and Caspian sat down by the fire, eating away on steak. Edmund was in his room, munching on a turkey leg. He ate it properly, but still, he had remnants of the food on his face. Lacara at peacefully on her balcony, the night sky calming her. Peter and Maribel were both stored in Peter's room. They ate together, chatting the entire time. Carter was in his room, eating normally. And Lucy… she didn't eat at all. She just pushed her food around, and sure enough, the food she pushed around ended up making a picture of a broken heart. Lucy groaned and headed to the balcony. She looked at her surroundings, taking in the calm and beautiful scenery. But she didn't focus on the scenery, she focused on the things that would probably happen.

No matter how great the day went, she was still upset and there was nothing that anyone could do to cheer her up.

* * *

AN:/ HHHEEYYY! sorry for the late update. i planned on updating on the 15th (which was my 13th birthday), but apparently, i had to put in this much. :) but still! i was able to update! also, on my birthday, my brother got me VDT! this is my shorten version of it. i dont do VotDT. i dont like to use that. but anyways, we FINALLY HAVE IT! this chapter doesnt have much of Suspian cause Lucy needs the attention. ive noticed that many people feel bad for Lucy, but what about Carter. i know, he kissed the other girl, but think about how he feels. take it from Carter's point of view, think about how you would feel if the person you liked just kissed you for no reason at all. you would be heartbroken, yes? but hopefully, your view changed after this. but... i'll shut up and get to the review replies.

Sulocasp237: everyone said that... poor Lu... ikr. and thank you. i will continue and do my best to update.

Tasha Hill: hello! lol. thank you. there are loads of them out there, but the take a while to update. :P

LadyRin98790: o.0 i will! lol!

LoiseDGirl7123: :D thank you! :D i like that scene too.

DancingInRain: YAY! hey, dont boo Carter. no one really knows how he feels. AND YAY! ikr! wo doesnt love Ed and Cara. ikr!

AmazedLily: ikr... everyone does! Carter probably wont be dead... just terribly horrified every time he sees them. who doesnt love them being protective?

g-c003: lol! ikr... guys are stupid somethimes. lol!

Freya: lol!

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! sorry, no you cant. lol!

MyRedPhoenix: IKR! lol! well, some things are blind to guys... guys do not think. ikr, about sibling bonding. =)

roserose12345: what review? im getting confused a bit now... lol! woah, slow down with your questions. lol! it was sad, Ed might propose. and of course, Susan will end up getting pregnant... and i'll try to update as fast as i can.

Elizabeth Zara: it's okay. ikr-guys dont have any sense of mind... Edmund should and probably will propose, but we never know what happens. and thank you! your encouragement helps! =)

Shining Friendship: ikr! =) YAY! thank you! everyone's hearts went out to her, and all will be well. thank you, same to you. i'll try! =)

Madmad237: lol! thanks; but still, drama is drama.

thegentlequeen: i will! =D

okay, well, you guys overexcedded what i had wanted and i am proud of that! okay, so this time i want over 344. over 344. **OVER 344!** :)

**Peter: I cannot believe that you lost! You made me lose money to Maribel!**

**Maribel: Well, you asked for it. **

**Carter: *shocked***

**Susan: Well, this is... um... **

**Caspian: I win my bet!**

**Edmund: I cannot believe that you bet on me and Obsessed!**

**Me: You just can't believe that you lost to a girl... AGAIN!**

**Lacara and Lucy: *laughing their heads off***

**Susan: So I guess the reviews did work.**

**Me: No, I believe it's something called practice and luck.**

**Edmund: I just went easy on you.**

**Me: Pssh... like I believe that.**

**Edmund: Well you should.**

**Me: Who says?**

**Edmund: I did.**

**Me: Huh, well too bad. **

**Lacara: Sorry sweetheart, but you really lost your dignity this time.**

**(Everyone but Edmund cracks up laughing)**

**Edmund: *red in the face* And how did I lose my dignity?**

**Lucy: Well, the first time you versed Lacara, you lost quickly. And every single time you battled her, you lost. And then there was this moment to beat a girl... and you end up losing.**

**Edmund: It's not my fault if she has been fencing for 6 years!**

**Me: ... I never fenced in my entire life...**

***Edmund is completely red***

**Edmund: It was a lot more fun when you didnt tease me and helped me tease the others.**

**Me: Well, I've learned a few things from my younger brother and there are things you have taught me. Tease others with no mercy and hold it against them.**

***Edmund turns redder***

***Others laugh a lot more***

**Maribel: Peter, give me my money.**

**Peter: *groans***

**Caspian: Give it to her, Peter. And that reminds me, Lacara, give me my money.**

**Edmund: You put your bet on me, Cara?**

**Lacara: Noo... I didnt bet at all.**

**Caspian: Oh yeah... Carter, give me my money.**

**Carter: I was hoping you would forget.**

**Me: Well, while they are exchanging money, please review... not much excitement in this one, I know.**

**Caspian: Carter, give me the right amount!**

**Carter: I DID!**

**Maribel: Peter, give me the money!**

**Peter: I did!**

**Edmund: Obsessed, I want a rematch!**

**Lacara: If there's a rematch, my bet's on Obsessed!**

**Lucy: Susan, give me it!**

**Susan: There is nothing more to give!**

***Everyone begans arguing***

**Me: ... Um... yeah, well, since they're arguing, go and review. I might end up getting a rematch, but we'll see in the end. Please review!**

***a vase ends up broken***

***shouts***

***i shout***

***everyone shouts***

***window breaks***


	34. Awkward Times and Surprises

**AN:/ HEEEYYY! im sooo sorry for the delay! i have been doing my best to work on this chapter while being able to do school, i had to prepare for the talent show and dealing with the fact that my little brother was in the hospital! do not worry, he is now fine. there have been too many assignments and projects! you would think that towards the end of the school year that they would give you some slack... apparently i have been proven wrong. but anyway, im just glad that i was able to finish this before my field trip tomorrow. :) *we're going to the zoo!* lol. but just to warn you, you will probably not like the ending, but you will like the beginning... HEHEHE! sorry, lol. originally, i was supposed to write something else, but i thought this was more interesting. this chapter is for LUcy and Carter... technically, a few of the chapters will be... until they make up it will be mainly Lu and Carter. so, yeah. but here it is: Awkward Times and Surprises.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia. that copyright belongs to C.S. Lewis. i only own few characters. i do not own the good Suspian songs, those are owned by various artists. i DO own the idea of this story. i created the storyline, just not the characters or setting... you know what i mean. :P i dont own Skandar Keynes, he is his own person. i dont know if he is planning on getting married or something, that's just something i heard. but i dont know if it's true. and after i say this, dont bomb me with questions concerning Skandar. i may be a Skandar fan, but i dont know much about his actually personal life- that would seem stalkerish. lol**.

* * *

It had been about three weeks. One day, it turned out to be raining. No one could go outside if they pleased; it turned out to be a very severe thunder storm. The rain pelted down on the entire land, dropping down hard. Everyone was placed in the family room, where the fire blazed nicely. Lacara and Edmund were seated comfortably on the couch, Lacara being on Edmund's lap. Maribel had her legs rested nicely on Peter's lap, and he played with the hem of her dress as he read a book. Lucy and Carter were… somewhat getting along. They both faced their problems alone, but they tried to put a show on for everyone. So, they played a game of chess. But surprisingly, Caspian and Susan were nowhere to be seen.

"Does anyone know where Su and Cas are?" Peter asked, kind of thinking about what they would be doing.

"I know that they are in their room, but they're not doing any activity of that sort." Edmund said, his fingers playing with Lacara's hair.

"And how do you know?" Maribel said.

"Well…" They all looked at him. "I… Well- I just know!"

Just then, Caspian came running into the room, his face flushed and glowing.

"Caspian?" Lucy asked. "What's up?"

"Susan…" he took a breath. "She's pregnant!"

Everyone shot up and they followed him to their room.

"You're not joking are you?" Edmund said as they ran.

"I'm not kidding. She shot up in the middle of the night, knocking me off the bed in the process. And she claimed she had a horrible cramp and before I know it, she's shooting up into the bathroom, throwing up."

"And how are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Because- I know."

They approached his room and they heard a slight scream. Caspian was taking deep breaths and he entered his room alone. He closed the door on his friends, who were about to enter. And before they know it, they heard a person shout. They all grew worried and then all of a sudden, the door swung open and they were all pulled in. They stumbled inside of the room as they say Susan lying in the bed. They saw a physician talking to Susan about something, and her face was beaming.

"So?" Edmund asked.

"Well, my king. It turns out that her majesty is indeed pregnant." the physician said. Everyone in the room was silent, before jumping up and down, shouting with joy. Susan watched them, smiling brightly.

"How long has she been pregnant?" Lacara asked.

"Well, by the way her stomach is starting to form; I'd say it's been a month."

They stood silent, knowing what the month before was.

"Your wedding was just three weeks ago… and that means if you were pregnant for a month, you…" Peter asked, suddenly turning green.

"Peter…" Maribel said, comforting him.

"You did it _before_ your wedding night?"

Caspian and Susan looked guilty.

"That was the noise at night?" Peter asked, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Yes." Susan said.

"Well… that's um… disturbing to know. But still, it's great news!" Peter shouted, hugging his sister. Everyone went to hug her and Caspian kissed her on the lips.

"I can't believe your pregnant, Su! I'm finally getting a niece!" Lucy cheered.

"Niece? Who said it's a niece?" Edmund asked, getting into business.

"I said. Got a problem with it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, yes. Yes I do."

"Well then, deal with it." Lucy said. The room started to snicker at Edmund.

"Well, what if it isn't a niece, huh? What would you do then?"

"Are you requesting your daily bets?" Lucy asked, grinning.

"Indeed, I am." Edmund answered his game face on.

"Alright. Fine. If it's a girl, you owe me 20 golden coins plus you must do whatever I ask without complaining for a month."

"And if it's a boy, you must give me 20 golden coins and you must draw a very heroic looking painting of me."

"Being self-centered, are you?"

The room laughed a bit.

"Fine, you owe me 20 golden coins plus you must wash my clothes for three months."

"Deal." Lucy and Edmund shook hands on it, and people started placing bets.

Lacara, Edmund, and Carter betted that it would be a boy while Lucy, Maribel and Peter betted it would be a girl.

"Pete, you want it to be a girl?" Edmund asked.

"What? It would be nice to have another girl to be really protective of." Peter said.

"Sure… well, I want a boy so that we can train him."

"ALRIGHT!" Susan said. They stopped their chatter and looked at her. "We just found out that we are going to have a baby and you decide to start betting?"

They all looked around, feeling vulnerable under her glare.

"I would think that you would start betting at the three months mark." Susan simply said. Everyone smiled at her and went to hug her again.

And everyone started to leave her room, getting ready to dinner. But Edmund wanted to talk to Susan alone. Once everyone was out and not in hearing range, Edmund started talking.

"Su, I just want to let you know that I'm totally happy for you and Caspian. Plus, please let the baby be a boy! I don't want to do whatever Lu says for a month." Edmund said, sitting down by his sister. Susan laughed and shook her head.

"Well, you will have to see in nine months."

"Yeah… but I pray that it's a boy. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Has Lucy been crying lately?"

"Yeah, she still cries. Why?"

"Do you know why she cries?"

Susan hesitated for a moment and Edmund took that as a yes.

"If she doesn't want you to tell me, that's fine. But I just want to tell you something that I saw one night. The night before we went to Cair Paravel."

"What did you see? Anything that had to do with Lucy?"

"Well, I think it would have to do with Lucy, since they are both crying…"

Susan pondered on what she just heard. Two people crying.

"You found Carter crying?"

"Yeah; he was crying by the fountain in one of the gardens. I don't know why, but I saw him crying and he shouted into the sky. I'm pretty sure he felt angry and depressed. But I think he's just confused."

"Well, do you know why?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure it's the same reason as Lu's."

"Well, after dinner, try and figure it out."

"Alright. Well, speaking of dinner, LET'S GO! I need to eat and you need to eat for two!"

Susan smacked his arm as he helped her up and he laughed.

"It's true!"

"Yeah, but don't say it when I'm this early into the stage."

"There are more? How many stages are there?" Edmund groaned.

Susan furrowed her brows. "I just said, 9 months."

"Okay, there are 9 months. But we have to deal with anger management, hunger, and mood swings. It's all so CRAZY!"

Susan laughed as they walked to the dining room. They entered the room and saw everyone chatting, talking about what the baby's gender would be or what they would name it. Susan took her place by Caspian, who was covering his ears. Edmund smugly smiled and went to his seat by Lacara. Lucy and Carter were in a nice conversation, but they weren't making any eye contact. Susan looked at Edmund, who noticed the scene. But they waited until dinner was before asking questions.

The entire time at dinner, they talked about what the baby would be, what its name would be and when it would be born. It was the middle of August, heading into September. So most likely, the baby would be born in April. Actually, it was a good timing when they learned about the baby. Caspian's birthday was coming up the following week. Invitations were already sent, and it would be a good time to tell about the news of an upcoming baby.

Soon, dinner ended and all went separate ways. That is until Edmund asked if he could have a word with Carter. Carter cautiously nodded and they walked off to the library, where it would be quiet.

Once there, Edmund turned to close the door. He slowly closed it and without looking at him, he asked "You like Lucy right?"

Carter was taken aback, and began to stutter.

"Carter, it's a simple question. I won't kill you if you do like her." Edmund said, turning around.

"Well, that's just it, sir-"

"Edmund."

"-I don't like her."

Edmund looked like he was going to kill until Carter said it. "I love her."

Edmund just stood there, paling. He had a blank face, many things running through his head. And one thought lead to another, and he began to figure things out.

"What happened between you and Lucy?" Edmund asked cautiously.

They each took a seat on a chair and Carter explained his dilemma.

"Well, it all started on the night Caspian and Susan had gotten engaged. You see, Lucy and I were out on the balcony, looking up at the stars. By that time, Lilliandil and Gale were in the ballroom. But anyway, she and I were out on the balcony, looking at the stars. She rested her head on my shoulder and…"

"And what, Carter? I know you feel uncomfortable talking about this, but if you want, I will help you through this. I will listen to you when no one else will. But please, I need to know what is going on so that I could help."

Carter nodded and continued with slight hesitation. "Well, her head was on my shoulder, and… well, I wrapped my arms around her. While we were like that, I wanted to tell her something."

"What did you want to tell her?"

"How I felt for her. That's what I was going to do, before she kissed me."

"SHE WHAT!"

"… She kissed me. It wasn't a major lip lock or anything intimate. It was just a kiss, like the one Caspian and Susan shared all those years ago."

"Alright… sorry. It's just; it's weird knowing that my sister is doing this kind of stuff."

"I understand. May I continue?"

"Of course, by all means."

"Alright. Well, after she pulled back, she just ran away. She said that she shouldn't have done that and she ran off. I don't know where she ran, but all I do remember is drinking a lot of wine after that."

"That's why you're upset? That was 3 months ago."

"No, no. That is not why I am upset. I suppose you have noticed that Lucy and I are not bonding as much as we used to."

"Yes, I have seen that. Why is that?"

"It happened on the night of the wedding. You see, Lucy and I were playing chess, and she was winning. We played multiple matches, and I decided to ask her why she kissed me. When I did, she said that it seemed like the perfect moment to. She said it was an instinct to the beautiful night. I also asked why she said that she shouldn't have done that. She said that she thought you, Peter and Caspian would kill me."

"We'd be mad about it, but we'd take it just fine… well, we'll have to restrain Peter, but you get it."

"Yes, I know. And that's what I told her. And seeing that she didn't return my feelings, I left. I didn't bother to stay to listen to what she wanted to say. I was just so upset. I wanted to leave, but then I saw this girl."

Edmund groaned and Carter looked confused.

"What?"

"What did you do with the girl?" Edmund moaned.

"Well, I went to talk to her. Then one thing led to another and I ended up kissing her."

"YOU WHAT!" Edmund shouted, bolting up.

"… I kissed her. After that, I felt a little better, but still, it didn't replace the pain in my heart. I pondered on the thought of love, but always ignored that. And from that point, Lucy stopped making contact with me."

"Tell me why you cried." Edmund blurted. Carter looked shocked.

"How do you know about me crying?"

"You didn't know, but I followed you so that I would find out what's up with Lu."

Carter didn't look at Edmund, just straight at his hand.

"I was crying… because it was then I realized that I love her."

Edmund didn't say anything, he just listened.

"I know love is a wonderful thing, but it may also hurt. And that's it did to me. I missed talking to Lucy; I missed the sweet sound of her voice and laugh. I missed the brilliant glow of her smile. I missed her. If it weren't for her, I would be dead right now. She kept me from killing myself; she kept me from making the decisions that never came across my mind. She is basically the only reason I live. I know we aren't courting, but I love her with all my heart. But I know that she doesn't return the feelings for me. She never did, and never will."

Carter's face was in his hands now, and Edmund looked at Carter. Now that Edmund had a good look on Carter, he did seem distressed. His tan skin had paled and he looked thinner. On Carter's hands, it looked as though he had bled many times. There weren't any cuts, but there were multiple sores. His hands looked rough; it must have been from excessive training.

"Carter?" Edmund called.

Carter looked up at Edmund, and Edmund saw many things. Carter had dark circles under his eyes, and his dark brown eyes lost their shine. Carter's eyes were red, and his faced was streaked with tears.

"Carter, I'm sorry. If you want, you're welcome for a hug." Edmund said.

Carter shook his head. It was a nice offer, because Edmund rarely offered hugs, but Carter didn't need it. "I appreciate the offer, but we both know that it is uncomfortable for the both of us."

Edmund laughed slightly, but patted Carter on the back.

"You are free to tell me how you feel Carter. You are a good man, and if anything, I know that you are better for Lucy than any other."

Carter slightly smiled, and wiped away the tears. "Thank you, Edmund. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem at all. If anything, come to me."

"You might mock me."

Edmund laughed as they stood up. He patted Carter's shoulder as they headed out.

"I may mock in front of others, but it's a pretty big deal. Like Susan, I like to help out."

"At times I think she is rubbing off on you." Carter laughed.

"At times, I think that too." They both laughed. They bid each other goodnight and headed off to their rooms and all had a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

The next day, it was still raining, and surprisingly, Edmund was up early. He walked to Susan and Caspian's door and knocked. He heard a groan, from the other side, and he slightly smirked.

The door opened swiftly, revealing a shirtless Caspian, whose hair was roughly ruffled. Edmund started laughing like a maniac, but then he was pushed onto the stone ground. From there, he was still laughing. That was until a pillow was smacked right in his face and private area-hard. Then, Edmund heard Caspian laughing. Edmund looked up and saw Caspian clutching his sides. Susan was still in the room, peacefully sleeping.

"Can I come in, Cas?" Edmund asked as he got up.

Caspian, still clutching his sides, said "Sure."

Edmund entered the room, the fireplace blazing. Susan was on her side, her dark brown hair splayed across her pillow. She was smiling in her sleep, and Edmund and Caspian could not help but smile.

"What's wrong Edmund? What could be so urgent that you are up this early?" Caspian asked.

"I actually needed to talk to Susan. It's something important."

"Well, if it's important for her to know, it's important for me to know."

"Uh…" was all that Edmund could say. He didn't know whether he should explain the situation. Since Caspian really cared for Lucy, Caspian might strangle Carter for doing such a thing.

"All right, fine. Don't tell me. But I'm pretty sure that it has to do something with Lucy and Carter. I've been at their case the entire time." Caspian walked away from Edmund and back into bed.

Edmund was left in shock; how did Caspian know what was going on between Lucy and Carter?

"How do-"

"I just know, Ed. Now can you leave our room so that my wife and I can sleep?"

"It's 7:30." Edmund said, looking from side to side.

"Exactly. Now, leave!"

Edmund left the room, and was slightly confused. Maybe he should tell both Susan and Caspian. But that will have to wait until later to do that. For now, he can have a peaceful breakfast. He headed down to the dining room, where food was already placed. As he entered the room, he saw Lucy already seated there. Food was on her plate, but it was untouched. Lucy didn't seem to notice that Edmund had entered. Her head lay on the table, looking down at her hands. Edmund slowly walked towards her, not making a sound. As he neared her, he could her sobbing sounds. Lucy was crying.

Edmund was right next to her, and she didn't notice still. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she didn't budge. Edmund knelt down and looked at Lucy.

"Lu?"

Lucy looked up at her brother, he eyes bloodshot. Tears streaked her face, and her cheeks were flushed. She slightly smiled at her brother, and succumbed back to sadness.

"Lu? What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, not looking at Edmund, but at her hands. Edmund noticed this, and looked at her hands. Her hands had cuts on them, many of them. Edmund grew shocked at what he saw before him.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Edmund asked concern in his voice.

Lucy shook her head, her tears violently falling.

"Lucy, tell me the truth." Edmund said.

Lucy shook her head; she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Lucy. Did you do this to yourself?" he said, more forcefully.

Lucy buried her face in her hands, crying harder than ever. Edmund sighed, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. His baby sister, _his_ baby sister had been hurting herself. And she was doing it intentionally.

"Lu, look you can tell me. I'm here for you, always. Don't you dare try to turn away from me. I will help you, along with Su, and I will do everything in my power to cheer you up. It is my responsibility as your brother to make sure you are okay. So please, are you doing this to yourself?"

Lucy shakily looked up at him and slightly nodded. Edmund became heartbroken. His sister was no longer her happy self. She was depressed. Some people in our world would call her "emo". But she wasn't; she was just a troubled teenager.

"Oh, Lucy, why?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around his sister, and she let him. She leaned into his embrace, the tears falling rapidly. Lucy shook her head; she couldn't speak.

"Lu, it's okay. You can tell me." Edmund whispered to her, small tears trailing his face.

All of a sudden, he felt another person's arms wrap around Lucy. He looked up and saw Lacara. _Did she know?_

"Lucy, you need to tell us. Keeping it to yourself won't do anything. Hurting yourself won't do anything. We are trying to help you, and the only way to help is by telling us. Please, we want to help." Lacara said in a soothing and gentle voice. Edmund slightly smiled and was in awe. _'She will make a great mother,' _he thought.

Lucy looked at both of them, trembling and looked down.

"I-I can't t-take it. I-I'm so h-hurt, inside and o-out. I can't t-take the pain I-I have. I have n-no one to t-turn to." Lucy cried. She took deep breaths as she cried; this was the worst they have seen her.

"We are here, Lu. Susan, 'Cara, and me. We are here for you, okay?" Edmund told her. Lucy nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother. Lacara let go of her and watched the scene before her eyes. This was something she hadn't seen before. Lacara smiled at her boyfriend, who was currently holding onto Lucy. _'He's going to make an excellent father,' _she thought.

"Edmund?" Lacara said. Edmund looked up at his girlfriend, whose eyes were filled with concern and heartbreak. "I'm going to take Lucy to her room. I want her to sleep."

Edmund nodded and Lucy stood up. Lacara wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and they walked to her room. Edmund sat down in his chair and sighed. He ran a hand through his black hair. He needed a haircut. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. He still felt wet drops fall down his cheeks, so he wiped them clean. When he opened his eyes, there were people in the room. Susan and Caspian had taken their seats, Peter and Maribel were engaged in a conversation and Carter was just sitting there, bored as ever. Caspian and Susan were looking at Edmund, concern written all across their face. He shook his head, signaling that he'll tell them later.

And then, breakfast began. The room was filled with lots of chatter about random things. And then the doors open. Lacara ran over to her seat by Edmund and looked around. Everyone was looking at her. She was out of breath, and flushed.

"What?" she asked as she put food on her plate.

"You're late." Peter said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, just because I'm late doesn't mean that I'm up to no good."

"Well, where did you come from?" Susan asked, not knowing what had occurred with Lucy.

"I came from Lucy's room. She was here when Edmund and I had appeared. She seemed distraught. Edmund and I figured it was exhaustion, so I took her to her room so that she could sleep. It took a while, but I finally got her to sleep." Lacara said, half-lying. The first part was true; Lucy being distressed. Exhaustion was partly true, but not really. And from there, everything was true.

"What happened?" Peter asked, his protective brother mode kicking in.

"She is just fine. She is only tired and needs her sleep. Everything is fine." Lacara replied.

Everyone looked at her, not wanting to believe that it was only that, but they continued on with breakfast. No one continued to talk about Lucy, they just continued on talking about different things. Edmund looked over at Carter, and Carter looked upset and heartbroken. He looked weak, and depressed; just like Lucy.

Soon, breakfast ended and Edmund and Lacara headed to the library, followed by Susan and Caspian. Lacara closed the door behind them, and looked towards her friends.

"Can I please know what's going on? All I know is that Lucy is really depressed. What is happening?" Lacara said.

"Same here. I've noticed this with both Lucy and Carter. What is happening?" Caspian said.

Susan and Edmund looked at each other. Where would they begin?

"Well, the night Caspian and I got engaged, it turns out that Lucy and Carter kissed on the balcony." Susan started. Lacara and Caspian were completely shocked; it being written across their face. "But then, Lucy ran away from him, saying that "she shouldn't have done that". She was afraid that you, Ed and Pete would kill him."

"And then, they haven't talked about that kiss since. That was until the night of the wedding. You see, they were playing a game of chess, and somehow Carter wanted to know the reason behind Lucy kissing him. She said "it seemed like the right thing to do that moment". Carter thought that she didn't care for him like that, so he left. But it turns out that Lucy does care for him like that. But, before Lucy could tell him, Carter left her." said Edmund.

"So, Lucy went after him, looking everywhere. She only paused to dance with Edmund."

"Really?" Edmund asked. Susan nodded, and then Edmund picked up the story.

"Carter left Lucy to go to his room, but then saw this girl." Edmund said, followed by groaning Caspian. They all looked at him, questioning the groan. "Don't worry, I did the same thing."

"As I was saying, Carter saw this girl and went to talk with her."

"And as Lucy was looking for him, she found him against the wall… kissing the girl." Susan said. Lacara gasped and Caspian's eyes got wide.

"Yeah… and things have been messed up since then." Edmund said.

"What happened this morning with Lucy?" Caspian asked. Susan wanted to know as well and they looked to Edmund and Lacara.

"Well…" Edmund started.

"It turns out, that Lucy is tired of this drama. And in order to let out the pain, she has been… hurting herself." Lacara said quietly.

"What?" Caspian and Susan asked shocked.

"Yes…" Edmund said, looking down at his hands. They saw a single tear fall from his face and he looked up at them. "She's tired of all the pain, all the heartbreak. She thinks no one is there for her. She's hurt on the inside and out. Lucy can't take all this pain."

"What about Carter?" Susan asked.

"He too, is depressed. He misses Lucy. He said that the only reason he is still living is because of her." Edmund said.

"What do you mean?" Lacara asked.

"Carter misses Lucy. He misses her laugh, he misses her smile, the happiness that used to radiate off her. He misses everything. If Lucy weren't here right now, and by that, I mean if she weren't here in the castle, he would've killed himself. She's the reason he isn't dead right now. She kept him from killing himself. They are both so broken." Edmund explained.

"Well, at least they are talking now…" Susan said quietly.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Caspian asked.

"It should last. Hopefully, they'll realize the feelings and get together." Lacara said as they headed towards the doors.

"Only one could hope." Edmund said as they closed the doors behind them.

* * *

Lucy walked through the halls that afternoon. She washed herself clean, not putting on any makeup. She covered her cuts with fingerless gloves. And to go along with the gloves, she wore black pants with a pale pink shirt. She tied her hair up high, her side bangs falling off to the right. Of course, she wore the necklace that Caspian and Susan had gotten for her. They got it for her birthday, but she didn't think that was the case. But their intentions were for her birthday. They didn't really celebrate her birthday as a big one, but she celebrated it with the people she loved. And Caspian and Susan being married was the best gift she could ever have gotten. She really hoped that no one had noticed the difference between her clothing change.

She walked through the halls, wanting to enter the gardens. It had stopped raining and was shining out. She wanted to read in peace and quiet. She couldn't help but feel safer in the gardens. As she entered, she walked deep within. She walked quite a distance from the castle, headed towards the fountain; the fountain that Carter had cried at. As she walked, all she could think about was her dilemma with Carter. Sure, the two were getting along, but the just couldn't look him directly in the face when she was with him. And that was the least of her troubles. People had found out about her hurting herself. She didn't want anyone to notice, but they did.

She got to the entrance and looked down at her book. She opened it to the first page and was about to sit down by the fountain before she realized who was there. Lucy stopped in her tracks. Carter was in front of her, playing with the water. The water was filled in petals of roses, red rose petals. Lucy's breath was caught in her throat, and she hastily started walking away.

"Don't."

Lucy stopped walking. She wasn't sure if the voice she heard was real or if it was her imagination.

"Don't leave." she heard it as a whisper, right behind her. She felt his presence; she felt his breath tickle her neck. She closed her eyes and forced herself to look at him. She looked into his dark chocolate eyes. He was slightly smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile too. He took her hand and they sat down on the marble part of the fountain.

They sat in utter silence, Carter's hand still holding Lucy's. Lucy noticed this gesture, and let her hand slip out of his. The warmth of his hand on hers disappeared, no matter how much Lucy wanted it to stay. Carter noticed her hand slip away and was about to reach for it; but he kept still. It was very awkward for them, even if they were making small talk again.

"How are you?" Carter asked.

"I'm fine… I just wanted to read in a place that I wouldn't be bothered." Lucy said, looking down at her book that she was planning on reading.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if I was bothering you."

"No, no. It's fine. I think it was me bothering you. After all, you were here first."

"Well, if you would like, I can leave you to your peace so that you may read."

"No, no. It's fine. I'd rather be here with you than read." Lucy looked up at him for the first time during that conversation. Carter could tell that her blue eyes have grown darker; instead of it being the cerulean color, it was a dark blue, getting closer to the color of the sea during a storm. Carter noticed the difference in her apparel, she usually wore the dresses.

"Well, then, would you like to take a walk?" Carter asked.

"Um… sure, I guess." Lucy hesitated. Carter once again took her hand and led her away from the fountain. As much as Lucy wanted to protest holding his hand, she still wanted to hold onto it. They walked back to the castle in silence.

Carter was hoping to talk to Lucy that time; they needed to sort things out. But as he was about to ask, Lacara came up.

"Lu- oh, sorry. Carter, is it okay if I talk to Lucy?" Lacara asked.

"Oh, well, of course. I will see you later, Lucy." Carter said, dropping Lucy's hand and sulkily walking away.

Lucy watched as he walked away, and Lacara watched Lucy. Lacara saw the sadness on Lucy's face, all the pain that the young queen has suffered. And that just tore at Lacara's heart.

"Lu?" Lacara finally said.

Lucy looked towards her with misty eyes.

"I think it's time we talked." Lacara said. Lucy looked back towards where Carter walked and then back at Lacara. She walked towards Lacara who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's bothering you?" Lacara asked.

"I would think that Susan and Edmund have told you by now." Lucy said quietly.

"They did. But I want to know how you feel about this entire situation."

Lucy looked up at Lacara as they walked. Lucy sighed and tears were free falling.

"I feel utterly horrible. I feel disturbed and heartbroken. The guy I love loves another-"

"Love? Did I just hear that right?"

Lucy stopped, realizing for the first time what she had just said. Lucy slowly nodded, tears falling quickly.

"Yes… I love Carter. But I know he likes this other woman and will never love me like I love him."

"But Lucy, he does love you. He's loved you since the day you two met."

"No he doesn't. If he did, why did he kiss that girl on Susan and Caspian's wedding night?"

"Because he didn't think you loved him back." Lacara said. Lucy stayed quiet and looked at Lacara, disbelieving what she was saying. "He didn't think you loved him back by your response when you told him why you kissed him that night Susan and Caspian got engaged. He thought you just loved him as a friend. That's why he kissed that other girl. He felt hurt, heartbroken like you. He loves you Lu. The only reason he is still living is because of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy demanded.

"You are the reason he hasn't killed himself already. Since you caused the pain he is in, he would've killed himself. But he still lives because he wants to see you, no matter how awkward it gets between you two. He loves you Lucy. He loves you deeply."

Lucy looked at Lacara, her eyebrows furrowed. _'Does Carter really love me?' _Lucy thought. She was crying hard and her cheeks were flushed.

"Does he really?" Lucy asked.

"He truly does. He loves you more than we could possibly know."

Lucy slightly smiled and hugged Lacara. Lacara was taken aback by the surprise hug, but gratefully accepted it. They parted and Lacara wiped away Lucy's tears.

"How are you sure? He's probably just acting."

"I know love when I see it. Trust me, it didn't take long for me to figure out I was in love with Edmund and he with me." Lacara smiled. Lucy smiled back.

"I think it's time for lunch. Care to join me to the dining room?" Lacara asked.

"No thanks. I think I'm good." Lucy smiled and started walking the other direction.

"But you didn't have any breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" Lacara asked.

Lucy looked at Lacara, and shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine. I'll pass by the kitchen and get a fruit or something. But for now, I plan on reading." Lucy finalized and headed somewhere else.

Lacara noticed the difference when Lucy was happy and what Lucy was now. Lucy had become skinnier and paler. She had dark circles under her eyes that weren't noticeable unless you were up close. Her eyes were bloodshot and her beautiful smile stayed low and hidden. This heartbreak had changed her; it had changed her physically and mentally.

Lacara watched Lucy leave and headed to the dining room. She couldn't help but think about Lucy's condition. Lucy was getting worse, and it was evident. She may be trying to hide it, but it couldn't be hidden. People cared about her and want to help her. Lacara was becoming worried for Lucy's wellbeing. But hopefully, Carter and Lucy would realize the feelings for each other and make up.

Lacara pushed on the dining room doors and practically found everyone there, everyone except Lucy and Carter. They were talking non-stop; that was until Lacara entered. Peter had furrowed eyebrows and Maribel was wearing a face of pain and concern. Lacara took her seat by Edmund and looked at everyone.

"I suppose you told them?" Lacara asked, talking to Susan, Caspian and Edmund. The three slowly nodded their heads and they all looked towards Peter. Peter had been silent through the entire conversation; and since it was this situation and it was his little sister, he would've been screaming his head off. But he just sat there with furrowed eyebrows. Nobody could really tell what his emotions were. His eyes were covered due to the fact that his golden hair was blocking it.

Maribel was on the verge of tears. Lucy, the one who was always full of cheer and happiness had turned cold. She had become fragile and depressed. Even if Maribel had known Lucy for about a month, Lucy was the closest thing Maribel had to a little sister. Lucy had a big effect on Maribel. Seeing Lucy like this just broke Maribel's heart, just like it broke everyone else's.

Finally, Peter swept his hair out of his eyes. Everyone softened at his expression and felt their heart pang. Peter's eyes had become slightly red and tears flowed down his cheeks. His blazing blue eyes were misty and the tears kept flowing, but the fell softly. They hadn't seen Peter cry like this since Melissa had died. They would think that he would've gone straight out to look for Carter and kill him with his bare hands, but he just sat there, crying his heart out. Maribel went out to reach him and he let her. He was enveloped in her embrace and relished in it. It was then, that everyone else began to cry.

* * *

Lucy walked to her room, getting ready to cry. And when a tear fell, that's when she ran. But instead of running to her room, she dropped the book on the floor and ran to the stables. She couldn't take it. She needed her escape again. She got on her horse, Flame and rode away. The clouds had begun to darken, but Lucy didn't bother. She was escaping whether it was shining or not. She rode swiftly out and rode away. No one would know that she was gone; no one would know where she went. She just wanted a time where she wouldn't have people bothering her.

She rode far for a good hour until she reached a small lake. No one knew about this place except her. In the Golden Age, Mr. Tumnus had showed her this lake. This was where he would come to think when things seemed troublesome. So, Lucy had started coming here too. Only she knew about this place, and it managed to survive after a thousand years.

The small lake shimmered even in the gloomy look of the clouds. The trees around the lake seemed to protect the lake and give it the peaceful feeling. Lucy sighed happily, but staggered a bit as a tear fell. She tied Flame to a tree and walked towards the water. She looked into the water and saw herself. But instead of seeing the Lucy she was now, she saw the Lucy she was when she was happier. The difference was so visible. The Lucy then looked healthy and happy. The Lucy now was pale and becoming weak. Lucy sadly smiled and sat down by the water's edge. She slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet into the cool water.

The emotions within her could no longer be held. She cried her heart out, tears forever free falling. She screamed into the sky, her eyes closed shut and tear trails streaking her face. Just then, it had started to rain again. Lucy buried her head in her hands and cried deeply into them. She could feel eyes on her. She knew that she was being watched. Dryads, fauns, centaurs and others were watching their queen cry out her misery. She shook away all the embarrassment she just caused and closed her eyes.

Over and over again, the scene kept playing over and over again. No matter how many times she tried to think of something else, it just replayed. She just wanted to rid of the memory. She couldn't believe that Carter loved her back. Not when Carter kissed that girl with so much passion. The kiss they shared was just short and sweet; nothing too extreme, nothing showing love. _'Carter doesn't love me,'_ Lucy thought.

She just wanted the pain all to end. She got up and walked over to Flame. She looked for something in her bag and finally pulled it out; she was holding her dagger. Lucy looked at her blade and walked over to the edge of the water. She aimed the dagger towards her stomach. Closing her eyes, she pushed the dagger in. The only thing heard was a ear-splitting scream that would send everyone on end.

* * *

AN:/ HELLO! i told you, you wouldnt like the ending. it's depressing and heartbreaking... *chokes back a sob* but anyway, she will be fine. you'll see in the next chapter. everything will work out soon. SUSAN'S PREGNANT! YYYAAAYY! i was tired of her NOT being pregnant so yeah. plus i didnt have anything else to make an excuse of Caspian and Susan not being in the family room. i purposely put the Edmund and Lacara thing with Lucy. i purposely wanted them to think all that. this will further increase your want for them to get married. lol. but anyway... can i know who feels bad for carter? i know you all feel bad for lucy. that's evident. but i want to know if you guys like really care for carter. cuz he's in pain as well and has no one to turn to. his sister (lueia) isnt even in narnia. his parents are dead. he has no one. usually, he turns to caspian; but due to certain family ties, he just is too scared to. the only person he has now is Edmund, while Lucy has tons of people. so, please, who cares for Carter?

Madmad237: thank you! :)

roserose12345: lol! im planning on all those to happen. lol i fooled you! lol! haha.

MyRedPhoenix: lol! are you seriously going to cry? lol, thank you! lol. seems like i fooled you! lol. haha

Ella Unlimited: thank you! im glad you liked it! =)

Elizabeth Zara: i know and your welcome! :) i love the gardens too... dont we all wish we could see it? Ed will propose sooner or later; you just read what happened... as you just read, SUSAN IS PREGNANT! =) heh, thanks. i'll try.

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol, thanks!

Sulocasp237: thank you and your welcome! everyone feels bad about it... me included. love IS difficult, and i know this personally. things will get better eventually. =)

thegentlequeen: lol! ikr! i'll try... just two chapters until they make up! =) *SPOILER* oops... lol!

Sandy510: HI! lol! thanks for loving it. and i will keep writing and i wont let you down! =)

LoiseDGirl7123: =) lol, i know right. if only they were real! =)

Freya: thank you. everyone wishes the same... me included. lol. =)

g-c003: lol! yaya! everyone liked the gardens, which i wish were real. and thanks for putting your bet on me! lol! =)

Shining Friendship: it's okay, you're already forgiven! =D i know what you mean about school; too many projects. but thank you! and im glad you like that closeness. who doesnt love family love? =)

JustAnotherNarniaFan97: lol! your welcome. and woooaahh, that's a lot of time and a lot of words for one day... lol! *smiles* thanks! i never really thought i had talent for writing until i actually started it. =)

spkpoet: thanks! =)

LadyRin9870: lol! of course i will! =)

okay, well. you guys are really awesome! you guys always accomplish the goal. but all i want is over 361. over 361. **OVER 361! **

AN 2:/ the endings have nothing to do with the story. i just write them like im actually with them so whatever goes on in the story doesnt happen in the endings. they have no comparison whatsoever. so if something happens in the ending doesnt mean that it happened in the story. yeah... just saying.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edmund: I WON! I AM VICTORIOUS!**

**Me: Over a game of chess...**

**Edmund: *dancing* I WIN, I WIN!**

**Me: Over a game of chess...**

**Edmund: Still, I WON, you LOST!**

**Me: How am I supposed to win at a game that you practically own? You are practically the King of Chess.**

**Edmund: I like that. "The King of Chess."**

**Lacara: I like "The King who loses swordfights to Girls."**

***Everyone laughs***

**Edmund: It's not my fault that you guys are experienced.**

**Me: Again, I don't have ANY experience whatsoever. The only experience is fighting with my brother. **

**Edmund: Still that's experience.**

**Lucy: Not very GOOD experience.**

**Me: My point exactly.**

**Edmund: Well... I-uh... you know-**

**Me: Yeah. So, I proclaim you, King Edmund, who loses swordfights to girls.**

***I pretend to crown Edmund***

***He playfully pushes my hand away.***

***Everyone laughs.***

**Susan: Well, I like that title. It should also have, "King Edmund, the King who always get hit".**

***Susan hit Edmund***

**Edmund: OW! What was that for?**

**Susan: For the joy of hitting you, of course.**

**Maribel: I suppose everyday then is "Hit Edmund Day"?**

**Everyone but Edmund: Yes.**

**Carter: Then shouldn't we be hitting him?**

**Peter: Yes, yes we should.**

**Caspian: I will enjoy this.**

**Me: *to Edmund* I'd run if I were you.**

**Edmund: Yeah, thanks for the tip.**

**Me: No problem. Now run.**

***Edmund runs***

***Everyone follows him, running after him***

***I follow them, just walking***

**Me: For once, they aren't chasing me. Well, while they are on this wild goose chase, please review.**

***Edmund runs past me***

**Edmund: OBSESSED, HELP ME!**

***He continues to run***

***I watched him run***

***I looked behind me***

***I see everyone hot on Edmund's trail; and me in the way***

**Me: STOP, STOP, STOP!**

***Instead, they go right through me, somewhat trampling me in the process***

***I'm on the ground and I rest on my elbows.***

***I look behind me and theyre still running***

**Lucy: SORRY! **

***Theyre still running***

**Me: Yep... I'll probably end up with a bruise in the morning. So please review.**

***I let myself fall back onto the floor***

***I hear a girlish scream; obviously Edmund***

***I start laughing, until I hear glass break***

**Me: UGGGHH! They always break something! Please review to learn if Edmund get pummled or not.**

***Another girlish scream***

**Edmund: OBSESSED!**

**Me: COMING!**


	35. To Think Things Would Be Okay

**AN:/ hi. well, i was able to update! YAY! okay, well, summer is finally here and i will be doing my best to update faster! plus, the talent show went great for me, got a lot of compliments. now, me and my friend are planning on doing a duet (me singing and she will be on the guitar). but anyway, onto the story. i think you'll like this more than the recent ones; due to the fact that Lucy and Carter are having situations. you might like this more, but then in the end it will go downhill. but please, just know that something will happen that will bring them together, not only as friends, but as a couple. okay, i've spoiled a lot already so... imma shut up. XD**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia- that belongs to C.S. Lewis. i dont own the good Suspian songs, those belong to various artists. i dont own the pairing Suspian. Andrew Adamson created that because the actors (Anna and Ben) who portray Susan and Caspian, if you look at them, you would think that they are dating. so viola, Suspian was born. i dont own Skandar Amin Caspar Hourani Keynes.. sadly.**

* * *

Susan heard a slight scream from the distance. She couldn't help but worry all of a sudden, for she and Lucy needed to have a talk; she needed to help her. But Lucy couldn't be found anywhere.

Susan walked all the way to Lucy's room and opened the door. Lucy wasn't there, so Susan just quickly shut the door. But then she racked something in the back of her mind. Usually on Lucy's desk, there would be her drawings plus her dagger; Susan didn't see the dagger. Susan opened the door again and walked towards the desk. She looked all over, but the dagger wasn't seen. Confused, Susan walked out of the room and walked towards her own. Everything was becoming stressful. Everything was becoming a wreck. Everything was **messed up.**

She opened the door to her room and entered. After closing it, she took a seat on the couch they kept in there. She rested her forehead on the palm of her hand, closing her eyes. She tried to breathe evenly, but the thought of her sister kept her from doing so. And that's when she heard the shout. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. She quickly walked towards the door and opened it swiftly. She stepped out and looked around wildly. And then she saw Peter, his face ghostly white.

"Peter, what happened?" Susan asked worriedly. Peter didn't say anything but he took her hand and they quickly walked through the halls. As they reached the main courtyard, Susan heard a lot of commotion. They opened the doors and found a centaur holding Lucy, blood stained across her shirt. Her hand had blood as well, but the shirt was soaked with not only rain, but the red liquid.

"PETER!" Susan shouted. Peter instantly ran into the rain. From there he took Lucy from the centaur and ran to Lucy's room. Susan thanked the centaur and followed her brother.

As she ran, her friends were close behind. Lacara was crying, Edmund was bawling, Maribel was trembling, Caspian was pale and Carter was shaking his head, as if he didn't believe that sweet Lucy would ever do such a thing. Tears fell quickly from Susan's eyes, making it hard for her to see where she was going. But she knew the path to Lucy's room from heart and knew which turns to make. As they reached Lucy's room, they saw the door was kicked open and Peter was laying Lucy onto the bed. The physician came in quickly with a basin of warm water and tons of gauze. Never in their lives would they think that Lucy would stoop this low. She was always the cheerful one, always looking at the glass half-full. But things have changed, haven't they? Everyone was told to leave but Susan, Lacara and Maribel; for they were the only ones capable of this situation. The guys were too shocked and hurt that Lucy, _their_ Lucy did this to herself. They closed the door on the guys and watched the physician at work.

The physician quickly mashed herbs into a bowl and as she did so, maids were cleaning the wounds. Susan, Lacara and Maribel took off Lucy's garments, only leaving her in a white sleeveless undershirt. They lifted the shirt only halfway, only to expose the wound. The maids in the room dipped towels into the warm water and wiped the wound clean. Lucy screamed as the water made contact with her skin, but they kept at work. Once the wound was cleaned, the physician smeared the mixture of herbs onto the wound. Lucy hissed at its contact, but she was then in peace. The physician, with the help of Susan, Lacara and Maribel, was able to wrap the gauze around Lucy's wound.

"Now what?" Susan gasped, as she took in air from her crying.

"If you can get her majesty's cordial, she will feel better in no time." the physician said.

Lacara went to Lucy's five-drawer chest and took a seat with her. She stepped onto the chair so that she was taller than the chest. On the top was a hatch, and with a hidden lever, the cordial was revealed. Only members of the family and friends knew this secret. Lacara brought the cordial down and took off the cap. She gave the bottle to Susan and she left a drop of the red liquid fall down Lucy's throat. Lucy gulped it down, and her breathing regulated. She started opening her eyes but then let them droop back down so that she could sleep.

"Her majesty should be fine now. She is in good hands." the physician said.

"Thank you, so much." Lacara said.

"It is my duty to take care of those who are injured. But by all means, you're welcome." The physician grabbed her things and walked out of the room.

Susan sat on Lucy's bed right next to her and stroked her hair. Lucy looked finally at peace. The tears that fell down Susan's cheeks were slowing down; and Susan took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and opened them to see the guys coming in. Edmund's eyes were bloodshot and tears were still welling up. Lacara went to him and they cried together. Peter was the same, except he was trembling. Maribel wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head into his shoulder. Caspian took a seat by Susan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tears were falling down from his eyes as well, but they slowly fell. Carter was in the corner, the tears making his way. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had watched her leave the castle and didn't follow her. He felt so stupid.

"We should go. Let's leave her to rest, and we'll visit her later." Susan sniffled. Everyone agreed and they made their way outside. Carter was about to go to his room and sulk until he heard his name.

"Carter, we need to talk."

Carter turned around and saw Peter looking straight at him.

* * *

Lucy slowly woke up, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. When her eyes opened, she thought she would still be in the woods; out on the grass. But as she tossed her head aside, all she saw was the side cabinet by her bed and everything else in there. Lucy tried to lift herself up but then she felt the sharp pain in her abdomen. She lightly cried out and moved a hand to her stomach. She lied back down onto her pillow and tried to adjust herself. With hard effort, she was able to sit upright with her pillows supporting her. She removed her hand from her stomach and saw her sleeveless shirt filled with blood. She lifted her shirt up slightly and saw the bandage wrap. The gauze was filled with blood, but it was very light. She noticed that the garments she was wearing were set on the floor in a wet heap. She sighed and realized that her hair was very wet. What was once a neat ponytail became a wet and messy one. But if any guy saw her with that hairstyle, they would fall head-over-heels instantly.

She tried to stand but the striking pain was too much for her. She didn't bother to achieve standing anymore and just lied there. She couldn't do anything about it anyway. Just then a question popped into her head; how did she end up back at the castle?

* * *

Carter was freaking out as he followed Peter. Peter probably knew by now, so if Peter knew, Carter would most likely end up dead. Peter led them to a private gazebo by the gardens. It overlooked a small lake and rain broke through its surface. Carter stayed behind Peter as they entered the gazebo. Peter rested his arms on the railing, looking over at the lake.

"Look, I know you're upset about Lucy, but if you plan on killing yourself… don't even think about it." Peter said, not looking towards Carter. Carter all of a sudden got confused. Carter was about to say something before Peter said, "Let me speak. I have important things to say both about you **and** Lucy."

Carter shut his mouth and listened to Peter, even though he was looking at his back.

"I know about you liking Lucy; and I know you call it love. But trust me, what you are starting to deny is true. I know you have doubted the thoughts that you are in love, but trust me, you are. This is what happens. Love hurts. And you are in love with Lucy."

"Are you mad, sir?" Carter asked.

"No, I am not Carter. But I am only worried. Worried for both of you." Peter said. Peter turned to Carter, his eyes filled with concern. "You may not think this, but I think well of you. I know that you are well trained, well mannered, and kind hearted. I know you wouldn't hurt any lady, unless it was in battle. I know that you would go easy on the girls when we are practicing, but I know that if they give you a challenge, you would accept whole-heartedly. I know that you are perfect for Lu, but I also know that you think that she loves another or doesn't love you at all. But please listen to me when I say this Carter. Lucy does love you; with all her heart. She only thinks that you love that girl from Su and Caspian's ball."

Carter looked down, feeling uncomfortable under Peter's gaze.

"But I understand how you feel about that heartache. You thought she didn't love you so you wanted to feel better by doing something that normally you wouldn't do. But doing that will get you nowhere. She loves you Carter, she truly does. She has since the day you two met. But she feels rejected by that kiss you gave that girl. She is in pain… like you."

Carter stayed quiet. He was the cause of her pain?

"You two are alike you know?" Peter said. Carter looked up at him confused. Peter slightly smiled and looked back towards the lake. "Both of you are in pain and in heartache. Both of you think that you don't love the other. Both of you have cuts and sores on your hands… you two are perfect for each other."

Carter looked at Peter. He cautiously walked towards the King and stood by his side. He too, rested his arms on the railing.

"I just want her happy, Carter. And I know that you are the one who can make her happy. If there were any other guy that was as close to her as you are, I probably wouldn't like them due to the fact that every guy likes her for her looks… what do you like her for, Carter? And please, tell me the truth."

Peter looked towards Carter and looked at him with his intense blazing blue eyes. Carter looked down at his hands and turned around. He rested his elbows on the railing so that his back was towards the lake but he was still in seeing range with Peter.

"I like her for her. I like her beautiful smile, her laugh, her personality. I like how she can make anyone smile with such kind words and how she can make anyone's day brighten. I like how she can be able to be so sweet but have the rebellion part of her. I love her for all that she is. I love her for the things she does. I love her for… beauty but it's not the outside I love. I love her beautiful personality. I love her." Carter said. He spoke out his entire heart and just looked down. He could feel Peter's intense gaze on him and that's why he just looked down.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Peter and Peter was smiling. "I knew that when I saw you two together, you two were meant to be. Just like Susan and Caspian; they went through a lot of heartbreak, but in the end, they ended up together. You're the younger version of them. And you two will end up together. Your fates are intertwined."

"I thought you would kill me for doing such a thing to your sister… or for having these feelings for your sister."

"Carter, it's all just an act… plus that protective side always kicks in. But I have had good thoughts about you, which is something that I rarely have about guys being around my sisters. But I know that you're a good guy Carter. And I'm glad that you and Lucy are in love."

"But that's the thing, sir-"

"Peter." he interrupted.

"You and your brother do that way too much." Carter said, looking at Peter with a small grin on his face.

"Well, you should call us by our names. Not those titles. We're friends Carter. It's okay."

"I'm in love with her and I don't think she loves me; not after all the things I have done to her."

"Carter, she loves you. She always did and that's why she is doing this to herself. She is just in too much pain because she thinks you love that girl. But she does love you. Believe me when I say it."

Carter looked at Peter and bowed his head. "I just wish there was a way where I could actually know. A way where I wish that I could change what had happened."

"We all wish something Carter. But things happen for a reason; so this situation must be really important if it makes you go through this."

Carter and Peter started walking back into the castle and were heading into the dining room.

* * *

Lucy fell asleep a couple minutes after she just woke up. She had nothing to keep her occupied so before she knew it, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found her door opened and people were in her room. They were quietly chatting amongst themselves, as if not to wake her. She saw Carter placing a tray of food onto her desk. She felt her heart slightly drop then rise. She let out a small whine and everyone looked towards her. Lucy hit her forehead and people started crowding her.

"Lu, are you okay?" Susan asked.

"Please don't scare us like that again." said Peter.

"Never, EVER do that again, Lucy. You practically gave us heart attacks." Edmund commented, going to gently hug his sister.

"Please don't do that to yourself. Hurting yourself will hurt others around you." Lacara said as she kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm okay." Lucy said as everyone backed up to have a good look at her. "Can someone help me sit upright? I hate having to do this trouble all over again. It certainly is tiring."

Caspian moved to help her up and flinched when he heard Lucy's hiss. It pained him to see her hurt.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she leaned back into her pillows.

"You're welcome. Now, about you killing yourself…" Caspian started. Everyone started to cross their arms, all except Carter, who was hiding behind the group of people.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Oh, you will do a lot of explaining, young lady. What caused you to do this?" Susan asked, as she took a seat. She was hoping that Lucy and Carter would confess their feelings for each other and make up already.

"Well… I-uh…"

"Well?" Peter said.

"I wasn't aiming to kill myself just… majorly injure." Lucy said.

"Majorly injure? Lu, you were bleeding like crazy! I had to go get Flame for you. Lucy, you gave us a horrible fright." Edmund said.

"I know, I know and I feel terribly awful about it." she said. She looked at her friends and looked down at her hands. "I know you know." She said.

Everyone looked around, all except Carter who was confused.

"Lu, just promise us you won't do something like this again." Maribel said.

"I won't do something like this ever again. I'm not going to let one small thing bring me down. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I promise, I'll be better." Lucy said. She looked at them with her huge eyes.

"Are you sure you won't do this again?" Lacara asked.

"I promise. I won't be depressed anymore. It's time I moved on." Lucy said confidently.

All of a sudden, Carter felt crushed. He just learned that Lucy loved him back, but then this happened. _'She didn't love me at all,' _Carter thought in his head. He was angry and devastated on the inside but he tried his best not to show it. But he knew that Peter and Edmund had noticed. He looked down.

"Good. Well, just don't ever do it again."

"I won't; I swear. And now, if the guys could leave. I need help." Lucy said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why do we have to leave?" Edmund asked.

"Because I need to change." Lucy said bluntly. And then the guys started to hurry out of the room. Lucy and the girls laughed and they helped her up. Susan looked in Lucy's closet and found something peculiar. She took out a white, slightly poofy shirt that would be large on her. She looked at Lucy questioningly and so did Maribel and Lacara.

"Lu? What are you doing with one of Edmund's nightshirt?" Susan asked.

"I took it from him without him knowing." Lucy said innocently, but then her lips curled into a smirk. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

And they all laughed.

"Why did you take if from him?" Lacara asked as she was able to breathe again.

"Because I don't really like having to wear nightdresses. I find them… repulsive and annoying." Lucy said, being her normal self. This time, she had nothing to hide. She was genuinely happy; and they could feel her happiness radiate off of her. And they laughed again.

"We all feel that way Lu. That's why I took one from Caspian." Susan said as she placed the nightshirt onto the sofa.

"And that's why I took one from Peter." Maribel said from the bathroom. She drew Lucy a warm bath and came back out with a bath towel and robe.

"And I took one from Edmund as well." Lacara said, smirking.

They all began to giggle like crazy as they helped Lucy into the bathroom.

"Okay, Lu. We're going to go to our rooms and go to bed." Lacara said. They began to pack up.

"No, please don't. I want to spend some time with you." Lucy said from the bathroom.

"How?" Maribel asked.

"Girl's night." Lucy said smiling as she scrubbed herself. Susan, Lacara and Maribel looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, fine. But let us go to our rooms to get dressed and to let you get dressed." Susan said. Lucy let them go and scrubbed herself. She took the chance to look at her hands very carefully.

She noticed the deep scratches that she had made within her hand. They were everywhere; palm, fingers, everywhere. She saw the cuts that she had made with paperclips; she saw the deep scratches that she made with her own fingernails. Each was now healing, but each had once bled. Though it bled weakly, the meaning behind it was powerful. Lucy started to think of why she had started hurting herself, which brought tears close to her eyes. She let them fall, but they never fell rapidly. They were at a moderate pace, which was normal for her. She closed her eyes as tears fell through and she opened them after a few minutes. She closed her eyes in fear and then slowly lifted herself out of the tub. She dried herself and wrapped her hair in the towel and herself in the robe. She exited her bathroom and walked into her room. She saw the shirt she took from Edmund and slightly smiled. She picked up the shirt and threw it over her head after taking off her robe. She took off the towel surrounding her hair and dried it. She brushed her hair and left it damp while she waited for the girls to come. While she waited, she slowly and carefully walked to face her mirror. She looked at herself and noticed the difference of herself. She saw the exhaustion and paleness; but she was going to change that. She was going to do whatever it took to make her the way she once was. She lifted the long shirt up to have a better look at the scar in her stomach. They took off the bandage wrap but they would have to apply it back on soon.

The scar itself was appalling. It was a semi-deep gash that was placed above her belly button. Lucy winced at the memory of her doing so. She let the shirt fall back down to her mid-upper thigh and sat back down onto the bed. She got bored instantly and slowly went to her balcony. She wrapped a robe around her to hide the fact that she finds it comfortable to wear this kind of sleepwear. She looked out over the gardens and the calm night sky. There were very few clouds in the night sky but it gave the night a very tranquil feeling. The stars were dimly lit, which gave Lucy the feeling that they knew of what she had done and were slightly disappointed. And she couldn't blame them. What she had done was very unlike her. And she was really regretting her previous actions. She felt a small breeze and closed her eyes. She slightly smiled and opened her eyes again. She was finally at peace. She looked up again and saw that the stars had started to shine brighter. There were two in particular that caught her attention. She smiled as she saw a blue star and the North Star shining brighter than the rest of them. She thought of Lilliandil and Gale being proud of her for regretting her actions; which Lucy truly did regret. She smiled and looked down at the garden. Deciding that she should go back in, she went inside and closed her balcony doors. Just then, Susan, Lacara and Maribel came in. They all wore robes and as Susan closed the door behind them, they all took off the robe to reveal that they were wearing the guys' shirts. They all laughed at the gesture and began their girl night.

* * *

Carter was walking through the halls of the castle. Even though it wasn't his shift to watch the grounds, he felt like he needed a walk. He just learned that Lucy was going to move on. He was told that she loved him back. After learning this, he couldn't help but feeling devastated. He thought he had a chance with Lucy. But if she were to move on and be mature about the situation, he should do the same. He walked down the halls in silence and grief. He heard footsteps behind him and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked over his shoulder and found no one. He continued to walk and he heard the footsteps again. He turned the corner into the library and left the door open. He took a seat by the window and watched the door. Peter, Edmund and Caspian entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Carter-" Caspian started.

"Lucy is moving on…" Carter said.

"Carter, we understand that, but-" started Peter.

"You told me she loved me back." Carter told Peter.

"She does love you. She truly does; just give it time." Edmund said.

"How can I give it time if she's moving on? How do I even know if she loved me in the first place?"

"She does. We, being her siblings, know her the best and know when she's in love with something." Peter said. "For example, we knew that she loved Camellias because every single day, she would have a Camellia flower in her hair. And we can still tell that because not only did she tell us, she does it here!"

"But that doesn't prove that she loves me." Carter said as he plopped onto a chair.

"Yes, it does. What we mean to say is that every time she loves something, she does something that cooperates with it. Since she loved Camellias, she wore it every day or drew a picture of it every day or was holding a Camellia every day. She would do something that cooperates with what she loves. When it comes to you, she would spend every single day with you. She would spend every minute with you. She escapes the castle nowadays to think about you. She draws hearts with your name in it. SHE LOVES YOU CARTER!" Edmund blurted. He said this all in one breath and took a deep one. Carter looked slightly confused.

"How do you know if she draws my name in hearts? How do you know that she leaves the castle to think about me?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S OUR SISTER!" Peter and Edmund exclaimed.

"Carter, what they are trying but failing to say is that Lucy does love you. I know she does these things- WE know she does these things. She only leaves the castle to think about something specifically. And there has been nothing to think about except the dilemma between the both of you. There has been no news about war, no news about threats or special invites. The only thing to think about is your dilemma."

"She can be thinking of your heir, Caspian." Carter said, all of a sudden slightly smiling.

"I know she isn't. The only time she would think about that is if it has been brought into the conversation or it is close to the due date and would want it to be a girl." Caspian said, also smiling.

"I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy! I won't have a niece, not yet! I admire girls very deeply, but I can't lose this bet! I don't want to do what Lu says!" Edmund said. They all slightly laughed and Caspian continued.

"She's thinking about her problems with you, Carter. And the reason we know she draws hearts with your name is because we have actual evidence." Peter took out a crumpled up piece of paper and unraveled it. He handed the paper to Carter and he took a good look at it.

It was a well drawn sketch of Carter. Lucy drew every single detail correctly. She drew his smile like a lop-sided grin and the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he smiled. The angle of his hair was an angle that usually occurred when he felt like he was on top of the world; and that rarely happened. The only time that would ever happen was when he was with her. She drew him like it was actually him; and it did look like it was him. It didn't look like some drawing that was too cartoonish. It was very well drawn. She even got her shades right. The shade of his light brown hair was evident and the way his dark brown eyes shined with happiness was absolutely skillful. And there was indeed a heart around the picture-like Carter. Carter wasn't sure to believe that Lucy actually drew this because there were many fabulous artists in the castle. But then he saw the signature: Lucy Georgie Pevensie. Carter knew this was Lucy because he knew Lucy's handwriting. She would write poems daily and she would let him read it. He knew this was hers, and the guys were telling the truth. But he didn't get why it was crumpled. He looked at the date next to Lucy's signature; it was the week before Caspian and Susan had gotten married. Carter remembered this day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lucy was supposed to be in a dressing room with Susan so that Lucy would have a nice dress for the wedding but Susan let Lucy rest a bit from all the wedding planning. Lucy had been constantly helping Susan and Lucy just did it out of sibling love. Susan didn't even ask Lucy to, but Lucy did anyway. While Lucy was spending her time relaxing, she was thinking about something to draw. So far, she had already drawn Edmund and Lacara in a detailed sparring match, Peter and Maribel sitting by the fountain- fondly chatting, she drew Caspian and Susan in the hallway with Caspian holding Susan close and she drew a few things about nature. She had nothing else to do. She flipped to the back of her sketchbook and began writing something. _

_She felt a presence behind her and looked around. She saw no one so she continued to write. But then she heard a rustle. She looked around and looked up into the tree where she sat under. No one or nothing was there. Cautiously, Lucy continued writing, keeping a close hand to her dagger. Then all of a sudden someone landed right next to her and scared the crap out of her. She screamed and she heard laughing. She looked up and saw Carter standing above her, laughing his ass off. She smiled at him and he took a seat next to her. While Carter was right next to her and was her level, Lucy took the opportunity to punch him really hard in his arm. Carter recoiled but they ended up laughing._

"_What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?" Lucy asked Carter as she took her sketchbook back into her hands._

"_I'm bored and everyone else is doing something. I was hoping to have a good match with your brother, but he's busy losing to Lacara." Carter said. They both laughed and Lucy looked at him. _

_She wouldn't have liked to admit it, but she had a very huge crush on Carter. He could make her happy whatever the occasion. And every time she was with him, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. Every time he swept his hair out of his eyes, his beautiful eyes were shown and they were filled with so much emotion. She could just drown in his dark brown eyes. Suddenly, a thought popped into Lucy's head._

"_Well, since you have nothing to do, is it okay if I draw a picture of you?" Lucy asked holding up her sketchbook._

_Carter smiled at her and nodded. "That'd be great. So what do I do?"_

"_All you have to do is look at me so that I can draw you nicely." Lucy said turning to face Carter and he turned to face her._

"_Do I have to smile?"_

"_It's up to you, Carter."_

"_Does it take long for you to draw? I don't want my cheeks to cramp up because I smiled for two hours." Carter joked._

"_It won't take long. Best chance is that you'll be smiling for twenty minutes." Lucy said, kneeling next to him so that his posture was straight and that he looked picture worthy. She smiled and went back in front of him. _

"_Ready?" Lucy asked. Carter nodded and Lucy began to draw._

_Carter was looking at her while she was working. She said to anyhow. But he was watching how her eyes were deeply focused on her work. He noticed how her cerulean eyes darkened with intensity. He noticed how her bangs fell delicately across her face and she would sweep them away. When she would look up at him to draw him, she always smiled. He was smiling for her, smiling because he knew that if he smiled, she would smile. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Lucy was done and she sighed. _

"_I'm done. You can relax now." Lucy said as she sat against the base of the tree. Carter took a deep breath and leaned against the tree next to her. _

"_Can I see the drawing?" Carter asked. Lucy nodded and handed the sketchbook to him. He was completely astonished by her work. She had every detail correct. Those fifteen minutes were worth it._

"_Can I have it back? I have something I want to do with it." Lucy said. Carter smiled and handed it to her. She smiled at him and flipped the picture so that it was on the back. She wrote down something that Carter didn't get to read that day because Edmund wanted a match with Carter in the next twenty minutes. She didn't finish in those twenty minutes. So, they talked._

"_Can I ask you something Carter?" Lucy asked._

"_By all means." _

"_How in the world did you get up that tree? I was here the entire time and I didn't notice you there." Lucy laughed. Carter laughed along with her before he responded._

"_I know you felt someone here, which was me, so when you turned to look I hid behind the tree. And while you continued to work, I climbed up. Then I accidently hit the tree branch, causing the leaves to rustle. I'm pretty sure you heard and so I hid behind some leaves. And that's when I scared you."_

"_Well, revenge has its ways Carter. I'll find a way to scare the shit out of you like you did me." Lucy said smirking. Carter grinned and nodded._

"_Sure you will, Lucy. Sure you will." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Carter remembered that day vividly. Although Lucy didn't draw the heart when she showed it to him, he still remembered that day. And he remembered that he hadn't read the back. He flipped the paper over and moved to better lighting. He smoothed out the paper's surface and tried as best as he could to read the words. Caspian, Edmund and Peter walked towards him to inspect what he was doing.

"The day Lucy drew this, she wrote something on the back. But she never showed me what was written. She only showed me the drawing of me. So, what I'm trying to do is read what she wrote." Carter explained.

"Can you see what it says or you just can't read it?" Caspian asked.

"I can't do either!" Carter exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He backed away from the drawing so that they could read it.

"I know what it says!" Peter shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

* * *

The girls sat on the floor of Lucy's room, giggling their asses off. They were just randomly giggling about things. If people had seen them, they would've thought that they drank too much wine. But all they did was have too many sweets.

"Okay, Lucy. Can we learn why you wanted to… you know? Not to dampen the mood, but so that you can lift the troubles off your shoulders." Lacara said.

"Oh… well, sure." Lucy said. She took another bite of one of Edmund's Turkish Delights and began her explanation. "Well, I just wanted to escape the pain of it all. I just wanted to forget it and just leave it all away."

"But you do know that if you actually did succeed, the guilt would still be with you." Susan said.

"I know that now. But I was just hoping that I would forget how much pain my heart had if I replaced it was physical pain. But then I remembered that if I succeeded, I would've left you all in pain and suffering. I remembered that I would be leaving my family, my friends, and my upcoming niece." Lucy said the last part as a joke.

They all laughed and took another of Edmund's Turkish Delights.

"Well, when did you realize that?" Maribel asked as she took two of the delights.

"Just when I plunged the dagger in. I didn't want to die then; I remembered what a wonderful family I have. But luckily, I didn't plunge it in that deep. So now, it will only be a little scar."

"Little?" all three girls asked. Lucy slightly laughed at their reaction and shook her head.

"Are you really going to move on?" Susan asked her sister.

Lucy looked down into her lap. She bit her lip and sighed. "I want to move on, but I know I can't no matter how hard I try. I just wish I could forget all my problems with him, but nothing will change."

"So what are you going to do when you see him?" Maribel asked.

"I'm going to do the only thing I can do. I'm going to just talk to him like I did before all of this happened. I'm going to treat him like the friend I treated him months ago."

They all smiled at how fast Lucy matured about this situation.

"I'm really proud of you Lucy. We all are." Lacara said.

"I know. But anyway, off of me. I want to know the things happening between Peter and Maribel." Lucy said, leaning onto her bed post. Maribel's cheeks slightly reddened and everyone began to laugh.

* * *

"So, what does it say?" Caspian asked.

"Well, I can only catch glimpses of it. But the only thing I _think _it says is… "The one who… brighter than a… wind. The one who… daze and… space… Carter- the guy that will… forever and always." Well, at least that's what I think it says." Peter said.

"Oh, give it to me!" Edmund snatched the paper of out Peter's hands and scanned it over. "It's simple. It says **'The one who smiles brighter than the sun. The one who makes me daze off and stare into space. The guy that has me smiling all the time when no one else could. He's my best friend, the one who makes me feel more than what I think I am. Carter- the guy I forever will hold in my heart. Carter- the guy that I will love, forever and always'**."

Edmund looked at them and they looked at him with shock.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"How can you read that?" Caspian asked.

"Well, if you hold it against the light-"

"Okay! Well, is that enough evidence for you Carter?" Peter asked.

Carter hesitated to answer, but still shook his head. "Lucy said she'll move on. And if she's moving on, I'm going to be mature and try to move on myself."

"WHAT!" the three kings shouted.

"What? What did I do?" Carter shouted back a little confused.

"Why are you going to move on?" Edmund asked.

"Because Lucy is doing so."

"That doesn't mean YOU have to!" Peter insisted.

"But it would be the best for our friendship. There will be nothing to grieve over, but just keep our friendship alive." Carter said.

Caspian, Edmund and Peter looked at each other. They all sighed and looked at Carter.

"Just… please. Don't do anything that will give us a heart attack." Peter said, looking at him with concern.

"I won't do anything of that sort." Carter said.

"Well, I guess we better go to bed." Caspian said. Everyone agreed and they headed to their rooms.

* * *

"YOU AND PETER ARE COURTING!"

"Shh! Not exactly, but in a way, yes." Maribel said, slightly smiling. They all began to squeal until the door opened.

Caspian, Peter and Edmund came in but then quickly closed the door realizing the state they were in. The girls just broke into laughter and got up to get their robes. As Lucy opened her door, she was just wearing the shirt she stole from Edmund. Edmund started to scowl as things started to come together in his head. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish needing water. All Lucy could do was laugh as Lacara pulled him away.

"Lucy, how the hell did you-" Edmund started before he was taken away.

Maribel smiled up at her brother and Peter as she exited and walked to her room. Peter watched her leave into the hallway and Caspian had to bop Peter in the head. Peter rubbed the back of his head and looked towards his sisters. Susan was wearing her robe but he could tell she wasn't wearing her nightgown. He couldn't see the hemline of the silky material. She looked at her sister questioningly and she just slightly smirked. Peter thought some sick thoughts and turned green. Susan kissed her brother on the cheek and left with her husband, who was absolutely grinning. Peter looked into the room and peered at Lucy, who was hugging a stuffed teddy bear. She looked up at him with her big adorable eyes. He smiled and walked over to her bed. He took a seat next to her and she leaned on his arm. Peter wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"How the hell DID you get Edmund's nightshirt?" Peter asked.

"He's not the only sneaky one in this family." Lucy said. She got a laugh out of Peter and smiled.

"Wait, so do all of you girls have…?"

"Yes, all of us do."

"And where…"

"Susan took one from Caspian way before they were engaged. Don't worry, they didn't do anything. She just took one of his shirts from his closet while he wasn't there." Peter laughed at that thought. "Lacara took one from Edmund even though she has blouses of her own. But I think she enjoys wearing Edmund's clothes. She said something about his smell: Irish Springs or something." Peter smiled at Edmund and Lacara's bond. "And Maribel took one from you. She said something about you being distracted with something and she took a shirt." Peter especially grinned. The girl he was falling in love with was wearing his clothes. If only he was the one against her… Did he really just think that?

"So, Caspian is missing one, I'm missing one and Edmund is missing two?"

"Well, technically, Caspian isn't missing it because he let Susan have it. You're missing one but I'm pretty sure you'll let Maribel keep it. Edmund is going to let Lacara keep the one she took but will force me to give it back. So, I have to cherish this while I can." They both laughed and Peter took the teddy bear from her to look at it.

The bear was dark brown and had a heart shaped necklace around its neck. Its big black eyes were shiny and the bear's fur was fluffy and soft. Peter didn't know that Lucy had this.

"Lu?"

"Mhm." was all she said because she was busy playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"Where and when did you get this?" Peter looked her straight in the eyes.

Lucy looked down before looking at her bear.

"A friend gave it to me a few months ago. That answers both of your questions." Lucy said, taking her teddy bear back and holding onto it tightly.

"Who gave it to you?"

Lucy stayed silent, not looking at her eldest brother.

"Lu, sweetie. Did Carter give it to you?" Peter asked softly.

"Please don't hurt him Pete. I don't know what I would do if I knew he was hurt." Lucy insisted, tears welling up.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt him. I already had a talk with him. Everything's okay. But if there is this fight between you two, why do you cherish it so much?"

Lucy looked down and answered softly. "It's the only thing I have left of him. He and I barely talk anymore; barely make any contact. I don't even have my drawings of him anymore. I threw them out ages ago."

"Do you know why he gave it to you?"

"My birthday. He gave it to me on my birthday, saying that every time I couldn't talk to him when I needed to, I could talk to the bear. The bear comforts me when I feel troubled. But lately, I locked the bear away because it reminded me of the times he and I had. But, the only way for me to feel closer yet so far from him is my teddy." Lucy said. She sounded like her eight-year old self. Peter hadn't seen her so sweet and innocent in a long time. She finally looked free of pain.

"So you feel better?"

"More alive than ever." Lucy concluded.

"Good. Well, I'm going to bed, Lu. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Pete." She kissed his cheek and he started to head out; but then he stopped.

"Lu?"

"Yes, Pete?"

"Are you really moving on?"

Lucy stayed silent. "I would like to. But no matter how hard I push my heart to let go, I never will. Carter forever holds my heart."

"So, I take that as a no?"

"Take it as 'I'm trying to'."

They smiled and Peter closed Lucy's door and headed to his own.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. Both Carter and Lucy seemed cheerful that morning. They really were trying to move on. They paid attention to each other as friends and had a great time. Everything seemed back to normal. That day, Nurse Victoria was supposed to check if the baby was still doing okay. Caspian was there with her, all the while, thinking of good baby names. Edmund and Lacara were at a good sparring match and Maribel was teaching Peter how to use a crossbow (believe or not, he doesn't know how to). So that only left Carter and Lucy. They were acting like nothing had changed. They sat under the tree where Carter had once scared Lucy and talked about so many different things. They talked about what the names for Susan and Caspian's baby would be and they jokingly argued about the gender. Carter asked what happened to the drawing that Lucy made of him, actually knowing what had happened to it. Lucy said that she lost it couldn't be found. All of that was true, considering that she did misplace the picture and then when she looked in the first place she remembered placing it, it was gone. So Carter suggested that she draw another. Lucy gladly accepted and went to grab her sketchbook. She came back in a matter of minutes and was cheerfully smiling. She made Carter sit against the tree and told him to relax. He did when he thought of the times where things were less awkward and that made him smile. She told him to keep that smile and sat in front of him. She smiled at him and started to draw.

No matter how much he said he was going to let go, he couldn't let go of the queen in front of him. Her brilliant smile was back, the wonderful sound of her laugh; she was back in her life. He saw her eyes darken with sheer focus and the delicate sweep of her hair. She looked up at him and smiled even more.

As much as she would like to let go, she just couldn't. The knight in front of her held her heart and only he held it. She saw his brilliant dark chocolate eyes and how they sparkled when they made contact. She saw his dazzling smile that would leave her speechless; he was back in her life. When she looked up, she saw how his smile turned into a lop-sided grin that would make her heart stop. She loved it when he swept his hair out of his eyes.

In less than twenty minutes, she was finally finished. She smiled in accomplishment and signed her name. Lucy smiled up at Carter and he smiled back. She handed him the picture to have a good look at it; he smiled like he did the last time, it was the same exact work and the same exact precision of Carter.

In the remaining time, they talked about anything. The only thing they did was avoid the things having to do with relationships, their relationship. They were good friends again. Edmund watched them from afar as he and Lacara took a break. Not only was he thinking about his sister, he was thinking about when the right time would be. He was thinking Caspian's birthday would be good. It was just a few days from then. Edmund could wait. Just then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and saw the one he was just thinking about.

"You ready?" Lacara asked.

"Most definitely."

They began their sparring match again, both working to win.

Peter and Maribel were on the other side of the practice fields. Maribel was teaching how to use a crossbow, and Peter was badly failing. She stood close to him and helped him aim.

"All you have to do is breathe and have focus. Have a good grip on the bow and only focus on the target. Make sure your arms are angled correctly or you miss completely. Just breathe." Maribel said. Peter nodded and stood straight. He looked towards the target and prepared the crossbow. He bent his arm in an angle that Maribel slightly fixed. And breathed in and as he exhaled, he let the arrow fly.

It didn't even make it. Peter grumbled and Maribel laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, it takes a while to learn this." Maribel laughed.

"Oh, yeah? How long did it take you?"

"Well, since I am Caspian's sister and that we were taught by the same person, I'd say about… a day." Peter went wide-eyed and Maribel just laughed. "That's only because I'm a quick learner, Peter."

"Yeah, I'm a quick learner too and it will take me years to learn this thing." Peter said, causing Maribel to laugh again.

Peter liked hearing her laugh. Her voice sounded like music to his ears. He smiled and put the crossbow on the ground. She looked at him, still smiling but with eyebrows raised. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling down at her. She slightly blushed and looked behind her to see if anyone was watching, plus she wanted to hide her blush.

"Are we courting now?" Peter quietly asked.

Maribel looked back to him, her eyes searching his. "I like to think so. I kind of consider us so. Are we courting?"

"Well, it all depends on you. I already asked Caspian and… I forgot what he said. But you make it seem like we are but I don't-"

He was interrupted when he felt a pair of lips on his. Maribel was kissing him; it wasn't those sweet and short kisses they usually shared. It was a kiss that Edmund would like to interrupt. Both of their eyes were closed and they kissed passionately. They pulled back and Peter's blazing eyes were shining.

"Does that answer your question, Peter?" Maribel asked, a little breathless. Peter nodded dumbly and it made Maribel laugh. She slipped out of his embrace and grabbed the crossbow. "You ready?" Peter just groaned, making Maribel laugh once again.

Nurse Victoria was checking Susan to see if the baby was still okay and safe. She sat comfortably on the bed while Caspian paced. Nurse Victoria was at the post of the bed, going over some of the tests Susan had performed. Susan watched her husband pace, wondering what he could be pacing for.

"Caspian?" Susan asked. Caspian stopped his pacing and turned his attention to her. "Why are you pacing?"

Caspian slightly smiled and took a seat by his wife. "I'm just thinking about raising a family with you. Something I've dreamed about since I was…seventeen; when I first met you."

Susan smiled and they heard Nurse Victoria "aw". Susan laughed and Caspian grinned, looking down. They both looked over at Nurse Victoria whose hands were placed at her heart and she was brightly smiling. She noticed them looking at her and she gained her composure.

"Forgive me, your majesties. It is just the words that affected me. I'm a sucker for love stories." Victoria said. Susan and Caspian lightly laughed.

"It's alright. Many are, so you are not alone. I am one myself." Susan said. The nurse smiled and continued studying the tests.

"But, I have been thinking about names." Caspian said.

"Have you gotten any?" Susan asked, very interested.

"Well, if it's a boy, Caspian the Eleventh, but if it's a girl, Arianna."

"Do you have anything else?" Susan asked.

"You don't like those?"

"I do, but let's explore the name options."

"Well, your majesties, the baby is healthy and is doing well. You should be very happy." Nurse Victoria said.

"Thank you. And we are happy." Caspian said. The nurse smiled and collected her things. Then she left the room, leaving Caspian and Susan alone.

"Can you get some paper and write down the names?" Susan asked.

"Of course. That way, it will be easier for us to choose when he or she comes." Caspian said. But he hesitated. "Don't you think that we should discuss this with the family? I mean, they could all help out."

Susan thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess we should."

Caspian went back to take his place by his wife and held her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me the best thing that I could ever have; a family. I have you, your siblings, my sister, Lacara, Carter… and our baby." As Caspian said baby, he placed his hand on Susan's growing stomach. Susan smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Thank Aslan; he helped bring us back." Susan said, smiling brightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Susan gave a gentle kiss on Caspian's lips and broke away. She scooted so that Caspian could sit right next to her. He took her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He rested his head on the crown of hers.

"Did you know Peter and Maribel are courting?" Susan asked.

"THEY. ARE. WHAT?" Caspian asked, shocked out of his mind.

"They are courting… in a way. I thought you knew." Susan said, looking up at him.

"Well, I didn't know that they actually WERE. I remember giving Peter permission, but it all depended on Maribel. I didn't know that she said yes." Caspian said.

"Well, they are now. And now you know." Susan smirked. Caspian smiled and kissed the top of her head. They sat there in peace, until they heard a knock on their door. Edmund barged in and locked the door behind him.

"HIDE ME!" Edmund screamed. Caspian pointed to the wardrobe where Susan and Caspian kept their cloaks and Edmund ran. He shut the wardrobe door behind him and stayed in there. Caspian and Susan looked confused and then they heard a bang on their door. Caspian got up to open the door. As he did, Peter pushed past him and looked around.

"Where's the scrawny git?" Peter asked menacingly.

"Who?" Susan asked.

"Edmund. Where's the bloke who is acting like a pansy right now? Where's the tosser who will get his ass beaten up?" Peter said in a cold voice.

"He's-"

Just then Edmund jumped out of the wardrobe and ran for the door. He ran out as fast as he could and Peter followed in pursuit.

Caspian just watched them, obviously confused. "Should I follow them?" he asked.

"I think you should." Susan said. Caspian started to run out the door as well and Susan was getting up, getting ready to follow the boys as well, but walking.

Caspian could hear Peter yelling at Edmund as they ran.

"You damn bloke! You know you are such a pansy for running away! I wonder how a git like you is able to run this fast!" Peter shouted as Edmund ran.

"I swear it's not my fault!" Edmund shouted back as he turned the corner.

"Not your fault that you're such a prat?" Peter yelled. Caspian followed behind them, running as fast as he could to follow.

Just then he heard a girlish scream. He knew it wasn't Lucy, or Susan. He knew that it couldn't be his sister or Lacara. So it had to be Edmund. Caspian ran faster and turned the corner. There he saw Peter holding onto the collar of Edmund's shirt and dragging him to the library, which was the closest. Caspian opened the door and let them in. Peter tossed Edmund onto a couch and grabbed the nearest thing her could, a dictionary. Edmund screamed and started running around the library. Peter chased him around, getting ready to hit Edmund at any moment. And at a good moment, Peter was able to trip Edmund. Edmund flipped onto his back only to be met with the heavy dictionary on his stomach.

"BOLLOCKS! What the-"

"EDMUND SKANDAR PEVENSIE, I BETTER NOT HEAR A SWEAR WORD FLY OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

The boys looked towards the door and saw Susan, her hands on her hips. When her hands were on her hips like they were at that moment, they knew they were in trouble.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Susan asked, standing next to Caspian.

"I thought you said no swearing." Peter replied. Susan pointed an accusing finger at her older brother who recoiled in actual fear, but Caspian held her back.

"Peter is chasing Edmund for making fun of him." Lucy said from the door. She and Carter were apparently following the chase, making it good entertainment.

"And why, may I ask?" Caspian asked.

"Because Peter and Maribel were snogging." Edmund said, groaning as he took the book off of his stomach. Peter grabbed a pillow from the sofa and began to hit Edmund with it.

"Ow, OW! Susan!"

"PETER WILLIAM PEVENSIE, DROP THAT PILLOW RIGHT NOW!" Susan screamed. Peter dropped the pillow as well as himself. He was on the floor next to Edmund, getting ready for the next outburst that Susan would give them.

"Now; PETER AND MARIBEL WERE DOING WHAT?" both Caspian and Susan asked. Susan was excited and Caspian looked a little ill.

"PETER AND MARIBEL WERE SNOGGING ON PRACTICING GROUNDS!" Edmund shouted. And before he knew it, he was getting punched in the stomach. But then Edmund started throwing some punches back. Susan groaned as Caspian went to take Peter off of Edmund. Carter had to help Caspian since Peter was trying to resist. Just then, Maribel and Lacara came in. Lacara saw Edmund on the floor and went to help him up. Maribel noticed Peter's predicament and couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Maribel." Carter warned as Peter was kicking and trying to pull out of their grasp.

"And why is that?" Maribel asked, suddenly becoming confused.

"Because Edmund is making fun of you and Peter since you two were found kissing on practicing grounds." Lucy simply said. Maribel started blushing like crazy and Edmund noticed. He was about to make a joke about it before his stomach was met with a fist.

"Ow! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Edmund shouted as Lucy punched him.

"STOP SWEARING!" Lucy shouted at him, all while laughing. And thus, she hit him again.

"OW! WHAT THE-"

And then he got a cold dead glare from Susan; which made him shut his mouth and hide behind Lacara. Lacara laughed and only shook her head. Peter was doing his best to resist against Caspian and Carter, but was evidently failing. That was until Maribel hit Caspian in his arm. Caspian the recoiled letting his hold of Peter slip and Carter evidently had no more control. Peter was about to hit Edmund until Maribel looked into his eyes. His features softened and he stopped going after Edmund. Edmund noticed this and was ENTIRELY grateful.

"I just love it when the love of your life is the only one to calm you down!" Lucy gushed.

"I swear, you are turning everyday into 'Hurt Edmund Day'." Edmund grumbled.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they cuddled with their loved ones. Caspian wrapped his arms around Susan, Edmund hugged Lacara from the back, and Peter wrapped his arms around Maribel's waist. Carter looked at Lucy, feeling a little awkward about the situation. Lucy just smiled and went to hug Carter. Carter smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and he let his head rest in the crook of Lucy's neck. Everyone smiled brightly as they clung to their loved ones.

They started heading to the dining room for a late lunch and had the grandest time. They, for some reason, could not stop laughing. Everything was just great.

Later that night, they spent their time in the family room. While the fire was blazing, Peter was playing a game of checkers with Edmund, Lacara and Maribel were talking about how it is like to be courting one of the Kings of Old, Lucy was drawing Lacara and Maribel as they spoke and Carter was close to falling asleep as he lied down on the floor next to Lucy. Susan was lying flat on the couch with her head on the armrest. Her feet were rested on Caspian's lap. He, at the time was reading a book on being a good parent. When Edmund saw him reading it, he just fell onto the floor laughing. And as a result, he got a punch to the stomach again. But in truth, Edmund understood Caspian's reason. Caspian didn't know what to do; no one did. But Caspian didn't understand at all. After all, his father wasn't there to teach him what to do when Caspian became a father. But, if Caspian could rule an entire kingdom, he would be able to take care of his child.

As Caspian read, things were reeling in his head. He was thinking of possible names for the baby, what the baby would look like, but most of all, if he were to be a good parent. He wanted his child to live a happy life; he didn't want his child to live a childhood that Caspian had experienced. But once he thought of baby names, he remembered what he and Susan had once talked about. He closed the book and looked at his wife.

"Do you think it's time we asked?" he asked her. Through her closed eyes, she nodded and started to rise from her lying position.

"Guys?" Susan said, getting everyone's attention. "We have a question for you."

"What do you think the baby's name should be?" Caspian asked. For a moment, it was silent. But then, everyone erupted with chatter, listing names of all sorts.

"If it's a boy, his name should be Hunter. But if a girl, go with Christina." Lucy said.

"I say that the boy would be Cyrus and the girl Dove." Lacara said.

"I like Ryder for the boy and Crimson for the girl." Edmund said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You are not naming my child." Lacara said, joking. Edmund turned pink with embarrassment but also joy. She wanted to have a kid with him.

"I like Sterling for the little prince and Veronica for the princess." Maribel smiled.

"I'm going with Xander for the boy and Hazel for the girl." Peter said. Edmund looked at him.

"If you're going to call the boy Xander, you might as well name him after me! Instead of calling him Xander, you call him Skandar!" Edmund said.

"We are not naming it after you, Ed." Caspian said, slightly laughing.

"I kind of like Jason for the boy and Krysia Charisse for the baby girl." Susan said.

"What about Onyx for my nephew and Ivy for my niece?" Lucy said.

"No one's going to name their child Ivy, Lu." Carter said.

"It's just a suggestion. I suppose you have a better one?" Lucy asked him, smirking.

"Well, for the prince, I'm going with Blake. For the princess that would look like her mother, I'd go with Andrea Emily." Carter replied.

"Trevor for the boy and Gabriel for the girl. But instead of calling the baby girl Gabriel, we nickname her Gabby." Caspian said.

"Or we go with Kyle for the boy and Abby Jen for the girl." Susan said.

"What about Phillip as a boy and Kayle as a girl?" Peter suggested.

"I'm not naming my kid after Edmund's horse!" Susan said.

"Hey! Phillip was a very good horse!" Edmund said.

"Aiden is a pretty good name. So is Dawna for the girl." Lacara said.

"I like Leander for my nephew and Arabella for my niece." Maribel sighed happily.

"How did you all come up with these names?" Susan asked out of curiosity.

"We've been thinking about it the entire time!" they exclaimed.

Susan smiled and Caspian took her hand. "Well, these are very good names. It's going to be so hard to decide."

"We'll know the name the moment he/she comes." Susan said.

"But that won't be for another eight months!" they exclaimed.

"Then you have to wait and see who wins their money." Susan replied smugly as she got up. "I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" everyone said. Susan and Caspian headed towards the door and headed to their room.

"I still can't believe they are having a kid. It feels like they just got married yesterday." Peter said as he sat down on the couch.

"It's hard seeing her grow up." Edmund said, a little mockingly.

"Shut up Edmund." Peter said as he hit a pillow in Edmund's face.

And that started it. Edmund grabbed a pillow and went to hit Peter. But as he threw it, he accidently hit Carter. Carter sat up, took the pillow and threw it; but then it hit Lacara. Soon, a pillow fight had started and did not end until everyone had fallen asleep in the family room.

* * *

Caspian woke up the next morning to find Susan's side of the bed empty. He started to panic but as he got up, he heard someone in the bathroom. He walked in to find Susan throwing up. He rushed over to her and held her hair up for her. When she was finished, he was still panicking.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Caspian asked.

"Caspian, I'm fine. This is what I must go through for the next few months." Susan said.

"Oh, well… really? Well, that's just harsh. You have to throw up in the morning?"

Susan just nodded.

"That's just…"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah."

Susan laughed and they walked back into their room.

"I wonder where everyone is."

"I suppose they are in their rooms?" Caspian said, slightly mocking her. She playfully hit his arm as he laughed.

"I mean, I don't think they went to their rooms. Well, no matter. We should wake them up."

"Do we have to? I mean, they can wake themselves up."

"We all know Edmund. If no one wakes him up, he doesn't get up."

"But if we wake him up, he ends up cranky."

"That only happens when it's too early in the morning for him to be woken up."

"Which is only when Lucy wakes him up…"

"Exactly. So since Lu isn't up yet, he won't be cranky at us for waking him up." Susan said, patting Caspian's chest as she headed to her closet.

"Well, wouldn't he yell at us for waking him up? I mean, it is eight in the morning. His usual time is nine."

"It's only an hour difference."

"Trust me; even if it's an hour before, he still gets mad." Caspian said, shuddering at a memory.

"Well, still. We need to wake them up. They need to help me prepare for your birthday."

Caspian smiled as his wife said birthday. He would be turning twenty-one in a few days, and he would celebrate it with his family; his first REAL family.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Edmund, Peter, Carter and me will not be doing anything to help." Caspian said as he placed his hands on her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned back into him.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure about that. But I'm fine with it. I don't want you to see what it would look like anyway; not until the actual day comes." Susan said. They both smiled and Susan parted from him. She put her dress on, feeling kind of snug. The roundness of her belly was slowly becoming evident, but not many would notice. Caspian threw on a slightly poofy shirt and wore a red button up vest. He wore brown trousers and then they were off.

They headed to Peter's first and knocked. When nobody answered, they knocked again. But again, no one answered. Susan slowly opened the door to reveal an empty room. The bed was not touched since yesterday, so that meant Peter didn't come to his room.

"See, not everyone is asleep in their room." Susan told her husband as she closed the door. He just grinned and then they went to Edmund's room, much to Caspian's dismay.

As they walked to Edmund's room, Caspian was being a little reluctant. So, as they reached Edmund's room, Caspian was being dragged there by his ear.

"Susan, please, don't let me be here when you wake him up." Caspian pleaded. Susan looked at him simply, getting ready to laugh a bit.

"Too bad. You're going to have to be here and we don't even know if he is in here in the first place."

"You aren't suggesting that he's…"

"No, of course not! I wouldn't even think that they would do that yet."

"Well, he's old enough to have the hormones."

"Caspian!" and she playfully smacked his arm. He laughed and smiled at his wife. He pulled her close and her tightly. She rested her head on his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head.

"You need to shave again."

"I'll do that tonight. I promise." He told her. She smiled and looked up at him. He was about to lean down to kiss her until she removed herself. He quietly grunted in response and that made her laugh. She knocked on her brother's door. Like Peter, no one answered the knock. So, Susan knocked harder and louder. Caspian started freaking out and pulled his wife's hand away from the door.

"You're going to get us killed." Caspian told her. She merely laughed.

"You're afraid of a seventeen year old? Caspian, you're turning twenty-one."

"Well, I know what this boy could do when he gets pissed off."

"Well, I don't think he's in there. Let's go check." Susan said dragging Caspian in tow.

"What, Susan, no! You'll get us killed."

Susan opened the door to her brother's room, which was dark. By Edmund's request, he got curtains that were so dark that sunlight wouldn't penetrate it. His bed, like Peter's, was untouched. It looked like his room had been deserted.

"See, I told you there is nothing to worry about." Susan said.

"But where is everyone?"

"We don't know if everyone is missing. Come on, let's go check on Lucy."

Caspian took her hand and they walked to the youngest queen's room. It was quiet around the castle; quiet as in there was no arguing heard from their friends. That was extremely odd. As they reached Lucy's room, they didn't expect her to be there. She was the early bird of the family and was always up by this time. As they knocked on the door just to make sure, there of course was no answer. Susan opened the door and looked around the room. Everything from yesterday was untouched. As they looked around, Lucy's sketchbook wasn't found.

"If Lucy came back to her room, her sketchbook would be here." Susan said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"But if she left early, then she would have taken it with her."

"I know. But look around you." she emphasized. "Everything has been untouched. I don't think she came to her room last night. And I think the same for Peter and Edmund. Maybe even Lacara, Maribel and Carter didn't go to bed last night."

"Sweetie, don't worry. I'm sure they are all fine." Caspian said, pulling her close. "Let's go check on the others." She nodded and they headed out to look for their friends.

When they reached Lacara's room, they found her room empty and untouched as well. The same went for Maribel and Carter. No one was in there rooms, and no one knew where they were.

"We might as well check the family room. That was the last place we saw them in." Susan said, thinking back to last night. Caspian nodded and they walked. His arm was wrapped around her waist, which made Susan smile. They walked in silence to the family room and hoped that their friends were safe.

As they opened the doors, they walked in with pure shock. The room was an entire mess! There were pillow feathers scattered everywhere and some were sticking to people. Susan practically screamed, which woke up a few. Lucy looked up at her sister and brother and waved. She saw the feathers on her and went wide-eyed. She quickly discarded the feathers and looked around. What she saw practically made her scream. But she quickly covered her mouth and continued to look around. On the couch was Carter, whose left leg was not even on the couch. Edmund and Lacara were on the floor, a protective arm wrapped around her waist. Her back was pressed against his chest and they were comfortably sleeping. Peter and Maribel were in the same position and were sleeping in peace. Lucy was next to the couch, and Carter's hand was close to her hand. Lucy looked at Susan and Caspian and slightly smiled, trying to explain.

"Lu? You okay?" Carter asked as he too got up. He looked to where Lucy was looking at and waved. "Hi you guys. How's your morning?"

"Well, so far, we're kind of…" Susan started.

"Shocked." Caspian finished. Carter smiled and looked around. As he looked around, he let out a small yell.

"That was my reaction too." Lucy told him.

"Can we please know what happened last night?" Caspian asked.

"Can you please shut your mouth whoever is talking! I'm trying to sleep…" Peter mumbled. He sleepily looked at the door, looking at Susan and Caspian, and then closed his eyes. But his eyes snapped open when he saw Caspian. Peter sat up, looking at Caspian then Maribel and back. Caspian had an eyebrow raised at their position. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This was definitely an awkward situation. Caspian continued to stare him down, but then he smiled. Caspian raised his hands, as if to say that he didn't care. Peter let out a sigh and smiled, his cheeks turning deep red.

Carter helped Lucy up and they sat on the couch, his arm nonchalantly around Lucy's shoulders. She didn't mind at all, but she wished that he would do it out of love, not just friendship. Peter crossed his legs as he sat next to Maribel. There were times that he would watch her sleeping form and smile; but every time he looked up, he saw Caspian watching him with a wide grin on his face. Susan was sitting on the other couch and Caspian was sitting next to her. Her head lied on his shoulder, watching Edmund, Lacara and Maribel sleep their time away.

"Can we know what happened?" Susan asked.

"Well, it all started out with a comment Edmund made." Lucy smiled. Carter smiled next to her, remembering pillow fight.

"And so, Peter threw a pillow at him." Carter said.

"Ed grabbed the pillow and threw it at me… but it hilariously hit Carter." Peter said laughing whole-heartedly.

"And after it hit me, I threw it at Edmund, but it hit Lacara." Carter said.

"And so, as you can see, we have our Pillow War." Lucy said, laughing slightly.

Susan smiled and Caspian groaned. He missed a pillow fight. As a child, before his parents died, he loved having pillow fights with them. But, they would eventually have another pillow fight; Caspian smiled at that thought.

"Seems like something Peter would do after a comment from Ed." Susan said.

"Well, he was mocking me! What do you expect?" Peter said, a smile forming. Caspian laughed.

"We should expect that anything coming out of Edmund's mouth would end up with a fight of some sort." Caspian replied.

"Why do I hear my name at this time of hour? It's so bloody early and you people better have a reason for waking me up. I swear when I found out…" Edmund started saying as he lazily opened his eyes to look at his friends. But it was then that he realized the position he and his girlfriend were in. He looked down at Lacara and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and then he heard and an awe and giggles. He looked up at Lucy and Susan. Susan was the one who awed and Lucy the giggler. Caspian, Carter and Peter were smiling with happiness.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Peter asked, being serious with a smile upon his face. "I want her as my sister-in-law already. And I want my niece or nephew from you two to be just like her; her skill with swords and her quirks."

Edmund looked up at them and then looked at Susan. She simply smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, if it's alright with you, Caspian, I was planning on asking her on your birthday." Edmund said, looking up at Caspian. Caspian smiled.

"I'd be happy if you did. That'd be a great gift from you." Caspian said.

"What would be a great gift?" Maribel mumbled. They all looked at her as she raised herself to a sitting position. She took one glance at her surroundings and went wide-eyed. And then she hit Peter.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peter asked.

"For making this room a complete mess." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Well I shouldn't have all of the blame. Edmund was also a culprit. He threw it at Carter."

"But then Carter threw it at Lacara." Edmund said, trying to get out of the situation.

"Hey! In my defense I was actually aiming for you, but you just had to duck!" Carter said.

"Alright, alright. I have a solution." Maribel said. She got up and whacked Peter's head. Carter and Edmund were laughing until they both got smacked. So all in all, they were all punished.

"What time is it?" Lacara asked as she sat up. She smiled at how Edmund's arm was wrapped around her waist and looked at her friends.

"Well, it should be around nine. So, you up for breakfast?" said Caspian. Everyone agreed, and all headed to their rooms to get ready. They all met in the dining room to eat a wonderful breakfast. After that, they went to the practicing grounds and just practiced.

Edmund and Lacara were at a skilled and close match; but as always Lacara won. Maribel was working with Peter on him succeeding his skill on the crossbow. Susan was peacefully working on her archery while Caspian was doing the same. Lucy decided that she should try a different weapon for a change. No matter how effective she was at her daggers, she wanted to experience something else. So, she went to Carter. Carter taught her some techniques of handling a sword. And before she knew it, she was a total pro. She always had a knack for quick learning. She and Carter battled hard and tough, but in the end, Carter won. She was really grateful for the quick lessons he has given her; no wonder they were best friends.

By the time they were done, it was sunset. Lunch had passed and they weren't even hungry. The day passed by quickly. They all went to their rooms to refresh themselves, seeing as they were sweaty and somewhat dirty. They all met up back at the dining room and had a great dinner. It was full of chatter and laughter; Edmund was telling stories about Peter from both the Golden Age and times in England. Then Lucy began telling stories about Edmund, which made him completely red in the face. But all in all they had a great day, and they felt as if nothing were going to stop it.

After they had all bid each other goodnight and headed off to their room, Lucy decided to linger around the castle a bit. She took a stroll to the gardens and sat down by the fountain. In her hand, she was holding a single flower, a daisy. Although daisies weren't her favorite, she admired them in some way. She picked at the petals, doing the "he loves me, he loves me not" thing. She ended up with "he loves me" and looked down in question. She knew she promised to let go, or at least try. But after these few days, she was glad that she was being able to spend time with him without it being awkward. _'He can't be in love with me,'_ Lucy thought. _'He just couldn't be.' _She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about how Carter taught her how to handle a sword. She felt so happy around him, so comfortable.

When she opened her eyes, there was a Camellia in front of her. She looked over to her side and saw Carter smiling right next to her. She couldn't help but laugh slightly and took the flower. He sat by her side, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind at all, but he wished he could do more… something romantic.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what Lu?"

"For teaching me how to use a sword. I'm really glad you taught me."

"Well, you asked for me to help you. And I'm just helping out a friend."

Lucy smiled but thought for a minute. She wanted to know something, really badly.

"Carter? Why didn't you stay when you left after you asked me why I kissed you all those months ago?"

Carter was totally taken by shock, so he did the only thing he could do.

"Because I wanted to get a drink." he simply said.

"I know when you're lying. You're voice goes a little higher than it should be."

"Why do you want to know?" he all of a sudden snapped. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm just asking a question. If you have heard me explain more then we wouldn't be in this predicament. We'd be in a much better position!" she started to raise her voice.

"Well I didn't want to hear any more of that conversation. And I thought we are in a good position!" he started yelling.

"But if you stayed, you would at least know more than what you know now! And we aren't really in such a great position! Do you realize how much suffering you've put me through?" she yelled back, standing up.

"I don't want to know what you were going to say! It probably would've made me more upset! So our friendship, our newly refined friendship is not going well?" he stood up too.

"It wouldn't have made you upset! I know it wouldn't have! And the only reason this friendship is now WORKING is because I'm actually trying again! I put ALL of our problems aside just so that we can be friends again! So that things wouldn't get awkward again!" Lucy shouted, starting to walk briskly to her room.

"Well things were awkward from the moment you kissed me on the night Susan and Caspian got engaged!" he shot back, following her.

"I did that for an ACTUAL purpose! Not for the sake of knowing!" she shouted over her shoulder. She turned the corner and he followed.

"Oh then please tell!" he said with sarcasm. "Tell me that purpose! Probably I'll forgive you for breaking my heart!"

"I kissed you because I actually LIKE you! I really do! But then you ruined everything the moment you fucking kissed that bitch of a girl! Do you realize how much that hurt me!" she shouted, the tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"Gwendolin is NOT bitch! The only one being a bitch is the oh-so Valiant Queen! Gwen was actually there to comfort me with my pain. She was there when you weren't!" he shouted, his heart pumping with anger and pain.

"So by comforting you mean sucking your face? Carter, she snuck out of her own home! She was disobeying her parents! I thought you were one to follow the rules!" she shouted, stopping at her door. She turned to him, fuming.

"SHE DIDN'T SUCK MY FACE! I AM one to follow rules! But there are times when I like- no, LOVE rebellious girls! Which doesn't happen to be one of your qualities!"

"You know, you are such a FUCKING BASTARD! First, you're telling me that you "supposedly" fancy me and then it all turns out to be a lie as you fucking snog the goddamned girl's face! You broke and ripped my heart to pieces, Carter! You're the fucking reason I've been through this depression, the reason I'm hurting myself and not eating! THE REASON I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF!" Lucy shouted in his face.

"You have no idea what I have been through Lucy Pevensie! When you have all those people to go to, all those people who care about you and notice the differences in your behavior, I HAVE NO ONE TO GO TO! You are such a people pleaser! You get too whiney; you always get your hopes up too high! No wonder guys don't like you! Any guy would settle for a girl except you!" he shouted back, but he got punched across the face. Carter fell to the ground and held his cheek. He looked up at Lucy and she was VERY much pissed off.

"Do you think I LIKED that attention? All I wanted was to think; to be ALONE! But everyone was so effing worried that I couldn't even THINK STRAIGHT! You caused all of my problems; you caused all of this heartache. THAT BITCH GWENDOLIN CAUSED ALL THIS!"

"DON'T GET GWENDOLIN INTO THIS!" Carter screamed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER CARTER! YOU NEVER DID AND HERE YOU ARE STANDING UP FOR HER!"

"AT LEAST SHE IS A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU ARE! SHE'S MUCH PRETTIER AND HAS THE BEST PERSONALITY! ALL THE MEN DROOL OVER HER WHILE YOU JUST SIT IN THE CORNER AND MOPE BECAUSE NO ONE WILL DANCE WITH YOU! SHE WOULD MAKE A BETTER QUEEN THAN YOU ANY DAY!" he shouted. Lucy was angry and tears were free falling now. Carter partly regretted saying that, but for some reason it felt so good to. But that was just the anger talking. Before he knew it, he was kicked in his private area, hard- REAL HARD.

She opened her door and stepped in. Before she closed it she shouted, "AND TO THINK THAT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD FOR ME! TO THINK THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE! BUT IT TURNS OUT YOU'RE LIKE THE OTHERS!"

She slammed her door closed, leaving her to cry in anger. Carter just lied there, grieving for the physical pain, and regretting the words that had come out of his mouth; he regretted them so much.

* * *

**AN:/ hola! see, i told you you might not like the ending. i mean, it's kind of sad. they become friends again, trying to put everything past them, and then they go and have a nasty fight; filled with mean insults and rude language. sad, but it will be solved in the next chapter, you'll see. 0.0 lol. but did you guys like it? just so you know, Lucy WON'T be hurting herself again due to the argument. she will only ignore Carter. she will be happy again, but will always ingore or snap at Carter. so, yeah. but i hoped you liked the names i listed... some of my friend's names are in there. you probably won't know which ones but they are there. and i KNOW my friends are reading this so once they see their name, they will be smiling. but if the didnt, they are reading this and they will be scrolling up, looking forr their name. lol! and then once they see it, they will be smiling. ha! but anyway, i actually wanna see what you guys think. i wanna know what YOU GUYS think the gender or Susan and Caspian's baby will be. once the time comes, the winners will be invited into my end skits with the characters. i will be coming up with what you guys say... cause i cant literally invite you no matter how hard i ask Aslan to. lol. but the winners will be in the end skits and we might do something fun (of course we will. with Edmund around, we're bound to have a chasing scene) lol. but send in your thoughts... i'll shut up and get to the review responses.**

Freya: i'm sooo sorry!

thegentlequeen: yes, she stabbed herself. ikr. im glad susan's pregnant too. as much as the suspense is heart-breaking, it makes for a good story.

MyRedPhoenix: =( lol, ikr. i want them to make-up too, but i have to put a few things before that can happen. yes, peter cried. and of course you choose boy... lol! thanks!

Sulocasp237: yes, i know. \: and thank you. Carter does need support. she will feel better. you'll see in time.

Madmad237: ikr!

Elizabeth Zara: yes, susan's pregnant! =)ikr! and technically, she's not cutting. she's just digging her nails into her skin and dragging it. and i know, but she wouldnt have died, i wouldnt do that. i dont remember carter explaining anything. lol! thanks for the end skits! =)

Shining Friendship: yeah, i know. everyone is basically rereading it just to make sure. i really like those parts; but i liked how peter's voice went high... lol! maybe to the the girl... but you wont know just yet. =)

jessie: there will be loads! :)

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol!

Miss Mlyn: i'll try to. lol! ikr.

Ella Unlimited. yes, our susan's pregnant. and lucy... aslan have mercy. things ARE happening all at once.

LoiseDGirl7123: we're all happy for that baby on board... lol! poor lucy and carter indeed.

i want over 373... 373... 373+

**Edmund: OW! That hurt!**

**Me: If you stay still, it won't hurt so badly. My mother always told me, pain goes away. Besides, its not that bad.**

**Edmund: Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Why don't you get yourself to go through all of this?**

**Me: I don't want to. I'm already tired as it is from running.**

**Edmund: Huh... OW!**

**Me: Sorry! **

***im wiping away blood from his arm with a towel dipped in rubbing alcohol***

**Me: How did you get this again?**

**Edmund: I accidently jumped out the window and landed in a shrub. The glass cut me as I jumped.**

**Me: And the black eye?**

**Edmund: Peter punched me.**

**Me: Purposely?**

**Edmund: No. Accident. As they trampled me, his fist somehow met my eye unintentionly.**

**Me: We should get ice for that.**

**Edmund: Yeah, you should.**

***i start wrapping gauze around his wound.***

**Edmund: Can you loosen it a bit?**

**Me: If I loosen it any further, it won't stay.**

***i tie up gauze and go to inspect his eye***

**Edmund: What-whatcha doing?**

**Me: Checking to see how bad it is. Both of my parents are in the medical field.**

**Edmund: *nervous a bit* Great.**

**Me: I'm not going to make a move on you. As much as I like you, I can't do that to Lacara.**

**Edmund: You like me huh?**

**Me: *getting ice and putting it in a napkin* Uh-huh.**

***Edmund grins***

**Me: Don't get too cocky.**

**Edmund: Whatever you say, Obsessed.**

***i hand him the ice and he puts it on his eye***

**Edmund: Where is everyone?**

**Me: Out on practice grounds. I wouldn't be practicing if I were you.**

**Edmund: I know. So I guess I'm hanging out with you.**

**Me: I guess so.**

**Edmund: What do you want to do?**

**Me: I don't know... I'm going to go to sleep. *i get up***

**Edmund: What? I thought we're hanging out.**

**Me: Yeah... but I'm so tired. Sorry, I'll take a rain check.**

***i head towards door***

**Edmund: I'm holding that against you!**

**Me: *yawning* Okay.**

***I head out the door***

**Edmund: Well, as you can see, Obsessed is going to go sleep. Please review and when she wakes up, she will be happy to know that she got reviews. So please review for her story. Making her happy makes us happy. Plus, I hear that you guys are voting to see who gets to chat with us. Well, either way, I hope you have a great day/night. Goodbye!**

**Me: Edmund? Where's my journal?**

**Edmund: *innocently* What journal?**

**Me: The journal that holds all of my past secrets and possibly current secrets.**

***he looks around***

**Edmund: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Me: EDMUND!**

***i start to chase him***

**Edmund: LIKE I SAID, REVIEW AND SHE'LL BE HAPPY!**

**Me: GIVE ME MY JOURNAL!**

**Edmund: Once she has her journal back and she sleeps, she will be happy. **

**Me: EDMUND SKANDAR PEVENSIE!**

**Edmund: REVIEW. NOW!**


	36. Happy Birthday Caspian

**AN:/ hola. well, i hope everyone is having a wonderful time, even if the weather is beating you down. but anyway, this is the chapter you have been waiting for... sorta. but may i remind you, even if i didnt put this in the summary or in ANY of the chapters, this is an AU story. i thought that it would be obvious in a way. i know, that i must respect the characters, but please remember, i am young and still learning. i am going into 8th grade. i may have really good grades, but there are still some things that i dont excell in yet. i still have loads to learn. but anyway, here is a brief summary over what has happened in the past few chapters. **

**on the night Susan and Caspian got engaged, Lucy kissed Carter but then ran away, leaving Carter in question. three months later, on the night of Susan and Caspian's wedding, Carter decided to ask why she ran. she said something that he didnt take well and he ended up making a very big mistake. so days after, things have become awkward between the two. the pain became unbearable for the both of them, and Lucy did the unexpected. but after she returned, she and Carter became friends again, only to have a huge fight. and this is where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia; that belongs to C.S. Lewis. if it belonged to me... why would i be writing on this beloved site called Fanfiction when i could be writing a new novel? i dont own any of the songs that match and/or are related to the Narnia movies. i do not (sadly) own Skandar Keynes. i love him deeply (as a fan would) and wish i could. but he is a human being with a living heart and lives with feelings. it is his choice as to who he is with or what he does. now, please enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Lucy and Carter's argument. But all they have been doing was getting Caspian's birthday party prepared. Lucy used her time just so she wouldn't have to see Carter. She was still happy, but seeing Carter made her blood boil with anger. She couldn't believe that she fell for a jerk like him; she felt foolish now. She didn't care anymore if he were with some girl; she didn't care at all and hoped that they had a great life. When Susan asked how she felt about Carter with other girls, she always spoke with venom and sarcasm in her voice. But normally, when she was not around Carter, she'd be happy. She was always helping the girls get Caspian's party ready. She sent the invitations to the royal and noble families of Archenland, Calormen, Terenbinthia, and all they had to do was invite the townspeople. Narnians were of course invited there and everything was set.

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Carter were doing nothing to help the girls with the party. As Susan had said, she wanted them to be surprised when they saw the work. So, they just wasted their time on the practice grounds. Caspian and Carter fought as Edmund and Peter fought. From time to time, they rotated. So, Caspian would fight Edmund and Peter against Carter, or Caspian against Edmund and Caspian against Peter. As of now, it was Carter versus Edmund and Caspian versus Peter.

"So, how are you and Lucy doing?" Edmund asked as he made a strike to Carter's side.

Carter deflected easily and pushed back Edmund's sword. He pushed hard, but he didn't mean to. "What does it matter?" Carter hissed. Seeing or talking about Lucy made him pissed off. Not only was he mad at her, he was mad at himself. He regretted saying all of those things to her; he regretted ever making her feel hurt. But one good thing came out of the argument; she DID like him. But still, he felt angry whenever she was mentioned or seen. So he did the best to avoid her.

"I was just asking." Edmund said as he blocked a blow. "Did something happen between you two again?"

"Nothing really to worry about." Carter hissed. He made a hard blow and Edmund ended up losing. They all decided to take a break and just rested.

Carter just lied down on the grass looking up into the sky. The white fluffy clouds made him feel as if he were in a dream. Caspian took a seat next to Carter and lied down next to him. They looked up at the sky in silence and in peace.

"What's wrong this time? What happened?" Caspian asked quietly. Carter got tense, but told his long time friend.

"Lucy and I got into an argument, a very BIG argument."

"How big?"

"We called each other… rude names. And, she ended up slamming her door, her crying and me in pain."

"Who ended it?"

"Technically, I ended it, but in the end, she won."

"How?"

"Well, I said some… mean things…"

"Okay, what was the argument about?" Caspian said, sitting up.

"To be honest, I don't really know. She just asked a question and I just snapped."

"And the question was?" Edmund asked as he and Peter came up.

"Well, remember how I told you that when she was explaining why she kissed me and then I left? She said for me not to leave but I did. So she was asking why I didn't stay."

"And how did it end up?" Peter asked.

"Well…"

"How did it end up?" he asked more firmly.

"Well, it didn't end well if she and I make each other angry! Isn't it obvious that she bloody hates me now? Isn't it obvious that every time she sees me or hears my name, she speaks with hatred in her voice? Isn't it obvious that she wishes that we never met?" Carter shouted at them. They looked at him questioningly. Carter looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright. But can you tell us what happened?" Edmund asked.

Carter was about to speak until he heard his name.

"CARTER!" They all looked towards the door to see Lucy. She had her arms crossed over her chest and didn't look too happy. "You need to go see Susan. She wants you to do something for her."

"And what exactly may that be?" Carter shouted back, his own anger spilling through his words.

"That is why she must see you." she shouted firmly. "She asked for you so you must go."

"Fine!" Carter stood up and walked towards Lucy, placing his sword in its sheath. He walked alongside with Lucy, but the air around them was tense. She brought him to the ballroom and he was amazed. The ballroom was looking so spectacular that he couldn't even speak.

"She's over there, just so you know." she spat at him. He glared at her and she did the same. She headed over to some Narnians who were doing the entertainment; music in other words. She conversed politely with them and she smiled brightly. Carter was watching them talk and couldn't help but feel upset again. He REALLY missed her. But they were angry towards each other, and nothing would bring them together again. Gaining his posture, he walked over to Susan, who was telling some Narnians were to put a few things.

"You asked for me Susan?" Carter said, taking her out of the rearrangements.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for coming Carter. Please, don't tell Caspian ANY of this. I want him to see this and be surprised."

"I wouldn't tell him this for the world. It's too beautiful to ruin a surprise."

"Thank you. But anyway, I called you over," she started, but she was beginning to lift a plant. Carter helped her by taking the plant. He placed it in the place she wanted and looked back to her.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor. You see, we wanted to invite the townspeople to Caspian's birthday party and-"

"You want me to spread the news?"

"Actually, I want you to escort the person who will be spreading the news."

"And that is…?"

"You very well know who it is, Carter." Susan said in a serious voice.

Susan turned to look behind her and Carter followed her gaze. They were looking at the one girl Carter wished he hadn't had an argument; Lucy.

"Lucy, can you come here for a minute?" Susan called. Lucy was pulled from her conversation with Lacara and walked over to Susan and Carter. She glared at Carter once she reached them but looked kindly at his sister.

"You need me, Su?" Lucy asked.

"Well, do you think that that you can announce Caspian's party today, actually now?"

"Well, of course I can do that. But why is _he_ here? Didn't you ask him to do something?"

"Yes… well actually-"

"It turns out I'm escorting you, Queen Lucy." Carter said, looking bluntly at her.

"What! Susan why him? Why can't I just go on my own? I can handle myself." Susan was about to answer before Lucy all of a sudden talked to Carter. "Did you just call me queen? I thought Gwendolin would make a better queen than I would any day."

"Lucy, listen I was angry at that moment-"

"But I knew you meant it. You always mean what you say! So I bet Gwedolin would be pleased that you want her queen instead of me; but I doubt she'll last a day as queen, seeing as all she does is flirt with guards like the slut she is."

"Gwendolin is NOT a slut! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Carter shouted.

"I can talk about her like that all I want! You don't control me! You think that I'm just a helpless girl that can't get a guy! You think that I'm just a girl who is desperate for attention. But I'm not! I can talk about her all I want."

They continued their rather loud argument, but not many people noticed. The only ones to notice were Lacara and Maribel. They looked at each other awkwardly but continued their work.

"You know what?" Susan said, stopping them from arguing any further. "Don't do it. I'll get someone else to."

"Are you sure, Susan? I can still go as long as I'm not with him." Lucy stated.

"I'd go if I weren't going with her." Carter stated his side.

"What happened to you two? You were being great friends and all of a sudden it's like your enemies. What happened?"

"An argument happened. An argument that doesn't need to be known." Lucy said rather harshly. "I'll go, as long as I'm not with him."

"Lu, you need protection-"

"No, I don't! I'm a big girl! I'm already seventeen! I can go alone and I will." Lucy said. She walked towards the door, or tried to. Susan grabbed a hold of her hand, but Lucy just simply slipped away. Lucy continued towards the door, not turning back. Susan sighed and looked back at Carter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that argument." Carter said.

"It's fine. Just… go back to the guys. Don't say a WORD about this." Susan told him.

"My lips are sealed." Carter promised. Carter then headed out of the ballroom and headed back to the practicing grounds. He had to tell the guys about the argument.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the castle and into the towns. Everyone greeted her with smiles and bows. She made her way to the tree, where they had once crossed. She put her hand on the bark, and closed her eyes. Lucy looked back at the crowd that had formed and smiled.

"As you all know, King Caspian's birthday is coming up on August 20th." There was slight chatter from the crowd and Lucy continued. "And we would like you to come to the ball. The entire town is invited and it will be two nights from now. Please, come and enjoy this special day with us. Thank you." The crowd started to split so that she could go through. She smiled at them and made her way back to the castle. Once she got in, she walked back into the ballroom.

"I sent the message. Everyone knows now." Lucy told her sister. Susan looked towards her and smiled.

"Thanks Lucy. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all." Lucy said. She went back to talking to the Narnians about the music, making some arrangements for something. She wanted it to be a surprise and didn't tell anyone.

"Lucy?" she turned around and saw her sister. "If you need to talk to me, about Carter-"

"Susan, please! I'm fine! I can handle this."

"And by handling what do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be all depressed again. I'm just going to ignore him."

"You can't ignore him for the rest of your life." Susan said firmly.

"Well I can try." She said forcefully. Susan looked at her with a very serious face.

"Susan, I appreciate you trying to help, but just realize that I can handle this by myself. I just want to be alone… I want to think. And I can do that by myself. I can deal with this. I've grown up a little you know."

"I know you did, Lucy. Just know that I'm here okay?" Susan said.

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime. Now, what are you up to with the Narnians about the music?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucy smirked and Susan smiled.

* * *

Carter walked to the practicing grounds and saw his friends sitting there on the grass. He walked over to them and sat down as well.

"So, what did Susan want?" Edmund asked.

"I was just supposed to escort Lucy to town."

"And?" asked Peter.

"She went alone."

"Why?" Caspian asked.

"Another argument. But now, do you want to know what happened in our argument?"

"YES!" the three kings said.

"Well, it was all about that one kiss I gave that girl."

And all of a sudden they started yelling at him for doing such a thing.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! She asked the question and then it turned so huge that we began calling each other rude names."

"What kind of rude names?" Peter asked.

"Well…"

"Carter!" they shouted.

"Really, REALLY rude names… you wouldn't really want to know."

"On a rate of 1-10, how bad?" Edmund said.

"Um… 100."

"Please don't tell me you have been using the eff words!" Caspian said.

"Well…"

The three kings groaned and Carter just looked down.

"It was about that girl you kissed wasn't it?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, it was about her. Gwendolin seemed to piss Lucy off."

"Gwendolin? Is that her name?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…"

"And what things did you say to Lucy?"

"Things I wished I never said."

"Well, I'm pretty sure things will be alright between you two." Caspian said placing a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"I doubt that too much Caspian. But thanks for the support."

"Anytime, Carter. I just wonder how Lucy's taking it."

"I think she's actually taking it fine." Carter said. "I don't think she wants anyone actually to mind about her." Carter said.

"Is that your anger talking or is it actually you?" Peter asked.

"I think it's both."

* * *

A few days have passed since then and it was Caspian's birthday. He slept peacefully in his bed, feeling comfortable. He felt kisses go down his jaw line and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at his wife and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Caspian." She said to him.

"Thank you, love." He smiled and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, and Susan broke away, no matter how much Caspian wanted it to last. He groaned when she pulled away and she laughed.

"You'll get much more later, sweetheart. I promise you that." Susan said.

"I'm holding that against you." He told her and she laughed just again.

"Come on, we need to get up. Everyone is coming today and they'll be coming soon."

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay here?" Caspian said, holding onto Susan's waist.

"No, we can't. The girls and I worked really hard on your party so come on. We need to get up."

"Ugh, fine! But remember, you owe me a LOT of kisses later."

"I know." She smiled at him. As she got up, he reluctantly let go of her waist and they both got up.

They both got dressed and headed down to the dining room. As they walked, many servants greeted Caspian a happy birthday. When they reached the dining room, they were greeted by their friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASPIAN!" they all shouted. They all got up from their seats and went to hug him.

"Happy Birthday, Cas! You're twenty-one! Live your life to the fullest like Pete!" Edmund said, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Shut it, Ed. Happy birthday, Caspian." Peter said, giving his brother-in-law a good handshake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASPIAN!" Lucy said, running to him and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks, Lu."

"Happy Birthday, Caspian. I really hope today is the best day for you." Lacara said, giving him a hug.

"Oh, my dear brother! You're twenty-one now! I can't believe it! Happy birthday Caspian!" Maribel smiled at him, tears of joy forming.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as they hugged.

"I thought I'd never see you having a family… spending your birthday with the legendary Kings and Queens of Old. I'm just so lucky to have a brother like you, Caspian."

"Hey, Caspian. You having a good birthday so far?" Carter asked, giving his friend a hug.

"The best. Thank you, all of you! I'm having by far the best one. Thank you." Caspian told them.

"Well, come on! Let's celebrate your birthday breakfast!" Edmund said. They sat down and began eating away their food. They all talked about Caspian's party and things planned. Turns out, the guys are supposed to wait in the room once they finish dressing until Lucy comes for them. Everything was about set.

Later that afternoon, the royal and noble families of the neighboring lands were arriving. Just in case, they were given assigned rooms. Some arrived early, others arrived later than they had expected. But either way, everything was going as planned.

Soon, night was upon them and it was time to celebrate. Music was playing and everyone was having a great time. Susan, Lacara, Maribel and Lucy were in the ball room, getting a few things ready. Lucy had to talk to the Narnians before she got the guys. Susan, Lacara and Maribel were watching with curiosity as she continued to talk. When she walked up to them, they had their eyebrows were raised.

"What?" Lucy asked, smiling brightly.

"What was that about?" Lacara asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's actually a surprise. You'll see it later." Lucy smiled.

"Okay… well, can you go get the guys right now? It's time." Maribel asked.

"Of course. I'll be back."

Lucy left the ballroom and started to walk to Caspian's room. She was so happy about today. She was able to celebrate Caspian's birthday with their family, she was going to have a niece/nephew soon, and she was going to perform. _'This day couldn't be any better, well, it could be,' _she thought. She was still a bit angry at Carter, but not really. It was hard to get over him, but very easy to forgive him. She just wanted him in her life again. She was tired of the stupid drama they were going through and wanted to be friends again. She actually wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he would never let them. Now that she thought about it, she realized that when they were arguing, they were spilling out what they felt about the other. _"__It probably would've made me more upset!... Tell me that purpose! Probably I'll forgive you for breaking my heart!" _She couldn't believe it, he did like her. She shook her head; everything was going bad for them right now. But, like she had promised, or at least promised herself, she would get over him.

She reached Caspian's room and knocked on the door. She waited a while, humming a tune before the door opened and she was pulled in. She stumbled in and looked around. Carter was the one who pulled her in. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"Lucy." he said calmly, but somewhat sternly.

"Carter." She said, in the same tone. "Why was I pulled in?"

"Because Edmund doesn't want to be seen." Peter told her. He looked at his sister with wide eyes. "Lu, you look beautiful."

"I agree with Peter." Caspian said, kissing Lucy's temple.

"I agree as well. You look as beautiful as ever." Edmund said from the bathroom.

Lucy was wearing a dark fuchsia strapless dress. The bodice started under her bosom and ended at her waist. It was a violet color, just plain yet elegant. It hugged her form nicely and perfectly. She wore a translucent cardigan-like cloak. The magenta colored cloak was stitched in with sparkles. Her hair was in a cute but slightly loose bun. The messiness of it made he look sweet and innocent. The necklace that Caspian and Susan had given her was around her neck, and she wore matching earrings. She was smiling brightly, which made her glow.

"Yeah, you look amazing." Carter said quietly. No one really heard him, except Lucy. Due to this compliment, she just smiled more. But she didn't let him know that she heard.

"So, what is it about Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"I feel like a fool!" he shouted.

"And why is that?" she asked, getting closer to the door.

"Because of the coloring."

"Just step outside and let me see." So, he did step outside. Edmund got prepared for the laughter, but heard none.

Lucy took a good luck at him; her eyebrows were furrowed and she circled him. Edmund felt a little nervous about this. Edmund was wearing clothes similar to the one he wore when they left Narnia for the second time, except this was blue.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. It's just like the one you used when we left. You weren't ashamed to wear it then, why are you ashamed now?"

"Because Lacara's there and I want to look nice for her." Edmund said.

"She loves you no matter what you're wearing. And besides, you still look good." She said. Edmund smiled and hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Lu."

"Who can't you cheer up?" Peter asked smiling.

"What can I say? It's just who I am." She joked. She smiled at all of them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go celebrate Caspian's birthday!"

The guys cheered and they headed out of the room. They headed to the ballroom, but the guys had to wait outside of the ballroom. Lucy came out and brought them inside. Once they entered, the entire room shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The entire room was spectacular. There were streamers hanging all around and everyone was there. Music was playing and it was just grand. Caspian's smile got wider and he saw Susan in the middle. He made his way through the crowd and brought her into a hug. She laughed and hugged him tightly. He kissed her fully on the lips and hugged her again. He broke away from the hug and looked at her.

"Thank you, so much!" Caspian said.

"I told you that you would be surprised." Susan said.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Caspian told her. She blushed and pecked his cheek.

Susan was wearing a one shoulder silk dress. The sleeve short and loose. The upper part of her dress was a violet color and as it entered the mid-section, it started to become a different color. And as it reached the bottom, it was a dark fuchsia color. It hugged her delicate state pretty nicely and yet it fit her perfectly. Her wavy ebony hair was tied to her right side and was curled at the bottom. Her amethyst necklace shone brightly.

"Happy Birthday again, Caspian." Maribel said, hugging her brother.

"Thanks, Maribel."

"Caspian, happy birthday… again!" Lacara said.

"Thank you, so much. You cannot believe how wonderful this is." Caspian said.

"You can't believe how hard it was to keep this from him." Carter said, taking his side by Caspian. They all laughed.

"You two look beautiful." Peter said, looking at Maribel and Lacara.

"Absolutely beautiful." Edmund said, looking at Lacara in awe.

Lacara wore a dark fuchsia dress that was technically strapless. But she had a translucent violet colored halter. And under her bosom, another violet colored translucent was used, practically covering her entire dress. But luckily, the translucent cover was lightly colored, so you could still see the dress. Her hair was tied up high, the ends of the ponytail curled. Her bangs fell to the right side and she wore minimum make-up; basically it was just lip gloss. She smiled at Edmund and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Maribel was wearing a light red dress. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and it was light and roomy. Her bodice was violet colored and started from under her bosom and ended at her waist. It was a corset like bodice with five small black X's. It fit her perfectly and showed off her curves. It was very simple but very elegant. Her hair was in a loose but cute braid. Her long bangs fell to her left side. She looked simple but very beautiful and elegant. She looked at Peter and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, I think it's time we eat. I'm really starving." Edmund said.

"When aren't you?" Caspian asked. They all laughed and they went to eat.

* * *

The night went by really quickly. They did loads of dancing and lots of mingling. Lucy actually got to know one guy named Blaine. He was a lord's son from Calormen. He had a built body and was a respectable person. He was about Lucy's age, seventeen. He had shaggy but very attractive black hair. He was a guy any girl would die for; but he was a guy that would die for Lucy. She noticed the attention he was giving her and decided that it wasn't bad to talk to him. She danced with him a couple times but most of the time she danced with Caspian, Peter or Edmund.

After a dance filled with laughter with Edmund, Lucy took the stage. She smiled at everyone and began speaking. "Well, I hope you are all having fun. I just want to say Happy Birthday once again to Caspian, my brother." She smiled at him and everyone began clapping as they turned their attention to Caspian, who was seated comfortably next to Susan. They turned their attention back to the young queen. "Caspian, you are and have been a part of our family and always will be. I love you, we love you and we know you do too." Everybody began to clap again and Lucy smiled, but she still wasn't done. "I believe there are a few actions to be done here so, I need Caspian, Edmund and Lacara to come up to the stage please." Everyone cheered as the three monarchs walked over to the stage. Caspian took the stage first, with Susan beside him.

"Well, I don't know how I will say this." Caspian started off, nervous and kind of laughing. The crowd slightly laughed and looked back at Caspian. "Well, first off, I want to say thank you for coming tonight. This is by far the best birthday that I have ever had."

"And there are more to come with Susan planning." Edmund said. The crowd laughed and so did Caspian.

"That is true. But today, is a really special day. Susan and I have received a gift any couple would be blessed to have." The crowd started to murmur, their suspicions arising. "Yes, King Caspian and I will be having the heir to Narnia." Susan said. The crowd blew into cheers and danced around. "Susan is a month pregnant. We learned this just a few days ago and we are so happy to learn this news." The crowd cheered again and they were all smiling.

"Now I think it is time for Edmund and Lacara to share their news." Susan said, smiling. She looked off to the side and looked Edmund. Lacara was confused, but still smiling. Edmund nodded at his sister, his smile making her smile more. Caspian and Susan stepped off of the stage and Edmund took the stage, his hand holding Lacara's.

"Hello. First off, I want to again say Happy Birthday to Caspian. Caspian," Edmund turned to Caspian, having a load to say. Susan's eyes grew wide, due to the fact that Edmund was going off subject. "Caspian has been my best friend ever since I met him. Before he and Susan got married we already considered each other brothers. I had his back, he had my back- we helped each other through everything. He is still my best friend, so I find it weird when he and my sister are "doing things"." Edmund gained a laugh from the crowd while Susan and Caspian turned pink. "But anyway, Caspian deserves a birthday party like this one. Susan planned all of this and it's a really great party. So, Caspian is very lucky; very lucky to have Susan, very lucky to have friends, very lucky to have the family he wanted since he first met us. Caspian is one lucky guy, so happy birthday Caspian!" the crowd cheered again, raising their drinks.

"But, there is something else I want to say. Lacara," Edmund turned towards her and held both of her hands. "For these past few months that we have been courting, I've learned so many things from you. I learned how to be a better swordsman; I learned that you are there for everyone, no matter what you are going through at the moment. I also learned that whenever you aren't with me, I feel empty. I learned that you love it when I tuck strands of your hair behind your ear," as he said that, he tucked some strands that came loose behind her ear. "I learned how to love someone with so much passion. I love you 'Cara, from the deepest depths of my heart. So," Edmund got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. The ring had a three hearts, the middle one being larger than the rest. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The crowd held silent, waiting for Lacara's response. Lacara was definitely smiling and she looked out into the crowd. She found her friends and they were smiling up at her. She smiled widely and looked back at Edmund and nodded. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks and Edmund grinned. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and got up. Lacara pressed her lips to his and they kissed passionately. The crowd again broke into cheers. Caspian, Peter and Carter were whistling and tears fell down Susan and Lucy's faces. Maribel broke into a very wide grin and cheered along with the crowd. Lacara's parents, Demetri and Sophia were crying with happiness. Their baby girl was about to get married. Vordan, Lacara's brother was smirking like a maniac and was whistling along with Carter, Caspian, and Peter.

Edmund and Lacara broke away from their kiss and let their foreheads rest on each other. They were talking to each other, not letting anyone else hear about what they were speaking. Not that the crowd would care anyway, they were too busy cheering. But then Lucy came up and hugged both of them.

"Congratulations you two! Lacara's going to be my sister!" Lucy shouted excitedly. Edmund and Lacara left the stage to hug their other friends. While they did that, Lucy began to speak again.

"Well, isn't that a lot to take?" she joked. "Caspian and Susan are getting a baby; Edmund and Lacara are getting married. This is all such great news!" as she spoke, tears of happiness slowly flowed down her cheeks. "Well, in honor of Caspian and our entire family, I wanted to do something."

One of the musicians gave her an acoustic guitar and she put it around her. "Every single one of us needs a home, whether we like the home or not. But this, being here in Narnia, being in this castle, I feel like I'm home. And I know that my family does as well. So, Caspian, Susan, Ed, Pete, 'Cara, Maribel and Carter; this goes to you."

It started off with a piano, playing the same rhythm. It was soft and light, but beautiful all the same.

"_**I've got my memories. They're always inside of me. But I can't go back, back to how it was. I believe you now,"**_she started to strum her guitar lightly.

"_**I've come too far. No, I can't go back, back to how it was."**_ She was singing beautifully, her voice hitting high pitches that work perfectly with the song.

"_**Created for a place I've never known."**_She paused, and started to strum a little harder. And other musicians followed her.

"_**This is home, now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong. Yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. Now I've found it. Maybe this is home. Yeah this is home."**_ The other musicians who were playing the guitars stopped and let the piano play. Lucy gave a light strum and continued.

"_**Belief over misery. I've seen the enemy. And I won't go back; back to how it was."**_ Lucy stopped playing and a bass player started taking her role. The piano played a little harder, but still the same rhythm.

"_**And, I've got my heart set on what happens next. I've got my eyes wide it's not over yet. We are miracles, and we're not alone."**_ She hit that pitch slightly high, but very beautiful. People were dancing along with the song; people were waving their hands in the air. Some were clapping along with the beat. They were smiling. Her family was smiling and crying with happiness. She started to strum again, with the same energy she used. The other players followed.

"_**Yeah, this is home. Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong. Yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. Now I've found it. Maybe this is home. Yeah this is home. **_

"_**And now, after all my searching; after all my questions. I'm gonna call it home. And now, I've got a brand new mindset. I can finally see the sunset. I will call it home."**_ She poured her heart into this verse and strummed with a little more power. By the end of this verse, she and the guitar players paused and let the piano play. But it was only a second where they started strumming again, all the musicians putting all the power they used.

"_**Oh! This is home! Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong. Yeah, this is home. I've been searching for a place of my own. And now I've found it. Maybe this is home. This is home. Now I know! Yeah this is home."**_ Lucy and the guitar players stopped, letting only the piano play. It continued its soft and light tune.

"_**I've come too far, and I won't go back. Yeah this is home."**_ She let one last strum and she stopped. The piano stopped and the room broke into cheers. She smiled at everyone, her cheeks going slightly pink. Everyone was clapping and full of smiles. She sang wonderfully, her voice like an angel's. Who knew that she was this good?

She slightly bowed and then she let the other musicians bow, since they were part of performance and she wouldn't have pulled it off without them. She gave the guitar back to one of the performers and got off the stage, letting the party continue. She walked over to her family and they rushed over with a hug. She hugged Susan first, then Caspian. Edmund kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. His eyes were glistening, glistening with happiness. She embraced Lacara and congratulated her again. Peter picked up his sister and spun around, gaining a laugh from her. He kissed her temple and smiled at her. Maribel was next and hugged Lucy tightly. That was one of the most heartfelt things Maribel was given. She was thought of as family. And last but not least, Carter. They looked at each other awkwardly, but shook hands. Sure, it wasn't the best thing to do when thanking someone, but it was one of the only things they could do. They slightly smiled at each other before Blaine came through.

"Lucy, my dear, that was absolutely magnificent! There is more to you than meets the eye." Blaine said, taking Lucy's hand and placing a kiss on it. His lips lingered on her skin, making her heart race with both tension and excitement. Carter watched and couldn't help but feel pain and anger run through his veins.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Edmund asked, sensing Carter's disapproval without even looking at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I am Blaine, son of the Calormen Lord, Kash-Han. It is an honor to be in the presence of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, along with the soon-to-be wife Princess Lacara and the Princess Maribel of Telmar/Narnia. It is a pleasure to meet the great knight and friend of Narnia's rulers, Sir Carter." Blaine said, taking a bow to the royals.

"It is nice to meet you Blaine. I hope that you are having a pleasant time." Peter said, his voice slightly dripping with venom. Blaine didn't seem to notice the venom in his voice, but everyone else did.

"I am having an outstanding time; and I plan on making that extraordinary." Blaine replied. No one noticed but Blaine's hands had slipped under Lucy's light cardigan and stroked the bare skin of her back. Lucy inhaled sharply and everyone noticed. Blaine's hands quickly slipped away as Carter went to inspect what Blaine had just done. Carter looked at Blaine with a stare that would make anyone look away, but Blaine did not give in.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Susan said.

"I'm fine. It's just- a slight chill is all." Lucy said. She knew exactly what Blaine had done and did not know whether it was good or bad.

"Well, I certainly hope that you are not coming down with a cold. I would hate to see you suffer from an illness." Blaine said, taking Lucy's hand in both of his. Lucy slightly smiled, and Carter just made a silent gag. Everyone but Lucy and Blaine saw Carter's motions and did their best not to laugh. "If it is alright your majesties, may I please have a dance with Queen Lucy?" Blaine asked.

"Go ahead." Maribel said a little cautious. Blaine whisked Lucy to the dance floor, leaving everyone speechless.

"Did he say Calormen?" Susan said, a little pitchy.

"I hope he isn't like that…" Edmund started, but his voice faded.

"Well, he seems like a good man." Maribel said, her suspicions still rolling through her head.

"But it could be an act. Like the one that-" Peter started before Susan let out a small squeal, covering her mouth and letting tears slowly fall.

"I wouldn't talk about it, Peter." Caspian said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I'm fine. I just don't want Lucy to go through with what I did." Susan said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't like him at all." Carter said with hatred.

"Why?" they all asked.

"He was the one that made Lucy inhale like that. He did something to cause that."

"And how do you know?" Maribel asked.

"I-It's just… I-"

"Are you sure it's not jealousy?" Susan asked, saying her words slowly and softly.

"I'm thinking that it might be that but I don't believe all that nice stuff from him. I don't believe it at all."

* * *

Lucy and Blaine were dancing when he asked a question.

"Have you given yourself up to anyone yet?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked incredulously, a little anger heard.

"I was just asking a question. There is no need to feel angry about a question." He said simply, making it seem like he was innocent.

"Well, isn't that a little too personal? I would think that it would be." Lucy said, a little tense.

"Well, if you think it is, then yes. Yes it is a little personal. I'm sorry for asking." He said as he twirled her.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for sounding so angry. I was just… caught off guard."

"I understand. If this subject makes you uncomfortable, we can change it." Blaine offered.

"Can we please?"

"Of course. So, what is your relationship with Sir Carter?"

"Just friends. More like… friends who barely speak anymore."

"May I ask why; if it is alright with you, my queen."

"It's alright. We just had a bad fight and... well, we just made each other mad."

"Ah, I see." He dipped her and brought her back up, making her close to him. She got a little uncomfortable with her position and moved back a bit before continuing the dance.

"Was there anything… romantic between the two of you?"

"What?" she said as she whipped around to face him. "There were… very few things. But nothing extreme. There was nothing really, just small details."

"Ah. I understand. Well, is there anything going between us?" he asked, stopping the dance and looking at her. She looked into his gray eyes and was instantly sucked in. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"I am beginning to hope so." she told him. He smiled and they continued to dance. But that was until a musician came over.

"I'm so sorry for intruding your majesty." she said. "But there are many who have requested for you to sing again."

Lucy smiled at the musician. And then she looked to Blaine, seeking his approval.

"I'm fine with it. I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours again." he told her. She smiled and went with the musician.

"Do you have a song in mind your majesty?" she asked.

"I have one; remember that song I talked about with being haunted?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. I have been practicing and I daresay that I am becoming well at it."

"Well, good; that's the song we're going to do." Lucy said. They both got up to the stage and the woman grabbed her violin, along with others. A man took the piano and waited for Lucy.

"Well, hello again! I was told that many of you wanted me to come back up here and sing again; is that true?" Lucy said. The crowd was shouting in approval and some nodding their heads. "Okay, then. Well, I have this one song that I want to sing. It might be a downer but the meaning is truly deep. I have been going through something and this song really describes it. So, please enjoy."

Once Lucy started singing, the piano player started as well_**. "You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. But I never thought I'd live to see it break."**_ She paused for at least three seconds, letting the piano play before continuing.

"_**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now. It's coming over you like it's all a big mistake."**_ She paused again, until it was time to sing again. The piano began to play harder.

"_**Oh, I'm holding my breath. Won't lose you again. Something's made your eyes go cold.**_

"_**Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted."**_ Violins started to play, along with the piano and Lucy. _**"Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back now; I'm haunted!"**_

It had a slight sad tune to it, but all the while it sounded spooky but deep. The violins and piano played in time together, making a perfect rhythm. And then, the violins stopped, letting the piano play and Lucy with her beautiful singing started again.

"_**Stood there and watched you walk away. From everything we had. But I still mean every word I said to you. He will try to take away my pain. And he just might make me smile. But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead."**_ The piano started to play harder again and the violins pitched in.

"_**Oh, I'm holding my breath. Won't see you again. Something keeps me holding on to nothing!**_

"_**Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted. Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back now; I'm haunted!"**_

The piano and violins worked together to create a suspenseful sound, making the crowd smile and clap along to the beat. It did sound like a song that would be haunting someone. And with Lucy singing it, it was a total success.

"_**I know. I know. I just know. You're not gone. You can't be gone, no!" **_

The violins played intensely, making it spookier but beautiful.

"_**Come on, come one. Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured you out. Something's gone terribly wrong. Won't finish what you started. Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't go back; I'm haunted! **_

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh. You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. Never ever thought I'd see it break. Never thought I'd see it."**_ the song ended with the piano and violin stopping at the same time. Lucy sighed, looking out into the crowd. The entire time she sang that song, she was looking at Carter. It was meant for him.

The crowd clapped again and cheered, enjoying their queen's entertainment. Lucy was taking very deep and slightly quick breaths. She smiled again and bowed. She let the musicians bow as well, they well deserved the attention. And then Lucy stepped off the stage and walked towards the table. She sat down and grabbed her glass. She poured in some wine and brought the cup to her lips. The wine almost reached her mouth just when Edmund took it away.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Lucy told him.

"Hey! You weren't drinking it. It almost touched your lips, but then I took it away." Edmund said, bringing the cup to his own lips. "And now I drank it. You shouldn't be drinking Lu. You're too young for it."

"I've drunken wine loads of times." She protested while taking her cup away from Edmund and drank out of it.

"That was thirteen hundred years ago." Edmund said, making his point.

"Okay, while that may be true, I'm close to age. Actually, I AM the right age to be drinking. Besides, it's not like I'll get drunk or anything. I just need a drink to cool down. You try performing twice in one night."

"Well, technically, people do perform more than once in one night."

"Oh shut up!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll stop talking about that. But you sang beautifully Lu. You and Susan have got to be the best singers in the family."

"No, we aren't. But thanks."

"Was that last song for anyone in particular?" Edmund asked, looking at his sister with serious eyes. Lucy was about to take a sip from her drink before Edmund asked that. When he did, the cup stayed at her lips, but no liquid was drunk.

"Yes… and I know that you know who it is." Lucy said before taking her drink.

"Okay, okay. Just asking a question." He took Lucy's cup and drank out of it before giving it back to her. Once she had it in her hand, she went to drink out of it but it was empty. She looked up at Edmund and he grinned.

"What can I say? We ALL know I love to drink."

"Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Of course I won't. We know I wouldn't do such a thing unless it was a party. So, if you could?" he was asking Lucy to get a cup for him but she just shook her head.

"Fine. Well, I'm going to go. I promised a dance with Susan so, see you later Lu."

"Bye." Edmund left Lucy sitting there. Lucy took deep breaths and smiled; but then a thought came across her mind: they would want her to sing again. She slightly groaned, but then laughed to herself.

"You sang great, Lucy."

She looked up and saw the person she was willing to be with.

"Thanks, Carter. That… means a lot."

"Anytime."

"Carter!" they both looked back to find a girl, running up behind him and hugging him from behind. "What are you doing here? You promised me a dance." She slightly whined and giggled.

"I'm sorry. I was just complimenting Queen Lucy on her singing." Carter told her, but as he looked towards Lucy, he slightly rolled his eyes.

"Queen Lucy? Oh my god! Queen Lucy! You sang so beautifully and you did wonderful! You have such a wonderful talent and you're so beautiful! I wish I was as beautiful as you." She waited for a response from Carter, but nothing was heard from him.

"Carter, don't you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes, Gwendolin, I think you're beautiful." He said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

'_So this is Gwendolin.'_ Lucy thought in her mind. Gwendolin had long and wavy light brown hair. She had grey eyes that made you believe that she is innocent. But only a guy could fall for that. Lucy saw through Gwendolin's eyes; something wasn't right about her. She had a skinny figure, making her seem fragile and weak. But Lucy saw that she had a weapon on her leg. It was too obvious. In a way, she looked like Lucy, just… different. And it seemed like Carter didn't like her at all.

"Thank you, so much. You don't know how much that means to me. This was my first time performing." Lucy said to them in the nicest voice she could muster. Carter heard the fakeness in it and tried to prevent from laughing.

"Anytime, your highness. I hope you have a wonderful time." she giggled a bit.

"Trust me; I'm having the time of my life." Lucy said. And this time, she was being entirely honest. Carter noticed this and couldn't help but feel a little left out.

"Well, Lucy, we must go. Like Gwendolin said, I promised her a dance." Carter said.

"That's right! Let's go." Gwendolin dragged Carter through the crowd. He looked back at her and mouthed "I'm sorry." She smiled at him and then he disappeared. Things were starting to go well between them.

"Are you ready for another dance, my queen?" Blaine said, walking up to her. She looked up at him and the small happiness in her eyes faded.

"Yes. I'd enjoy another dance." Lucy said. Blaine took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

They danced next to a bunch of songs, the night passing on.

Blaine and Lucy were drunk with happiness and had loads of fun. They walked into the gardens, and walked deep in; where no one could possibly hear them with the music going. Lucy was smiling and Blaine… he had to be up to something. His eyes looked over her body devilishly and his smile became wicked.

She walked a little bit ahead and took a flower into her hands; a Camellia. She remembered when Carter gave her the Camellia before they had the fight. She remembered when he gave her a Camellia when things were awkward between them. She remembered everything about the things they have done. Now, now she regrets her words. She sadly smiled and placed the flower behind her ear. She looked at Blaine and smiled at him, telling him to follow her. He did as she asked and followed her to the fountain. She sat down on the marble stone and looked down at her hands. He sat down next to her and looked at her, sensing something was up. And as he looked at her, he was plotting.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine said.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I was just… thinking is all."

"You know, I've been thinking too."

"About?" she looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder.

"When you would give yourself to someone. I mean, it could be any lucky man."

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, becoming confused.

"A lucky man like me. A lucky man like me could be given your loveliness."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow." Lucy said, becoming very confused and scared. She cursed herself for not bringing her dagger.

"I want you Lucy. I want you NOW. And I know you want me." he said in a very husky and needy voice.

"I'm sorry. I think you're mistaken. I don't want you like that and don't want anyone like that until I am ready. Now, excuse me." Lucy said getting up and beginning to walk away. But Blaine grabbed her wrist and twisted her around.

"Don't tease me, my queen. Teasing me makes me want you more." He brought her to him and forced her lips on his. She struggled against, trying to push him away. She kicked his shin and he let her go, letting her run. But she didn't make it far.

"Oh, don't think you can run. I always get what I want." He grabbed her again and forcefully kissed her. She screamed with anger into the kiss but he kept her mouth shut. He pushed her to the ground and his hands ran over her body. He kept kissing her and she tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"I want to see how ready you are. I want to FEEL how ready you are." He growled. His hand started to go up her dress and she tried to scream. But Blaine put his hand over her mouth. He smiled wickedly at her and his hand was getting close. Tears ran down her face; she hated being the tool. She shut her eyes, scared to see what he would do.

But then suddenly, both of his hands were released. She opened her eyes and saw Carter on top of Blaine, beating him up. Lucy sat up and stood up quickly. She watched the scene before her and winced. Carter punched Blaine left and right, hitting his stomach, chest and anywhere that was hittable. But then, Blaine punched Carter in the face, making Carter recoil and fall. Blaine looked towards Lucy, and wickedly smiled.

"You're mine." He growled. He started walking towards her when Carter jumped onto his back and pulled him down. Carter looked towards Lucy and then looked back at Blaine.

Blaine stood up quickly and tried to punch him in the stomach, but Carter moved aside and punched him in the stomach. Carter punched him again in the cheek and pushed him down hard. Carter grabbed Blaine's collar and whispered in his ear.

"Don't mess with the Queen. Don't mess with the royal family. They have men that would kill anyone who dare touch them like you touched Queen Lucy. Just remember, I'm the protector. So anything that happens, I will know." Carter told Blaine. He let Blaine fall back onto the floor and went to Lucy. He enveloped Lucy in a loving hug and held her close.

"I was so worried." Carter told her.

"You, worried? Why?" she asked, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Because the girl I love was about to get raped by someone who doesn't deserve her." Carter told her.

"You love me?" she asked, smiling at him while crying.

"I always did." He told her. She smiled at him brightly. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was slow and soft, but slowly became passionate. Lucy's hands softly went through his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist tighter. Finally, they became a couple. They broke apart and let their foreheads rest on each other.

"But my question is, do you love me?" Carter asked her. She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I always did." She smiled at him. He kissed her again and then Caspian came. He saw them and smiled. But then he saw Blaine on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Guards!" Caspian called. The guards came over and took Blaine away to the dungeon. Lucy clung to Carter as Blaine walked past. He held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go.

"What happened?" Caspian asked the newly found couple.

"Blaine tried to take Lucy. He tried to take her here, and she was being forced." Carter said.

"Okay. Now, what happened here?" he asked, referring to the way they were holding each other.

"Let's just say that you would like to hear this." Lucy said. She and Carter smiled at him and looked at each other.

"That's good! VERY GOOD! You have to tell the others! They've been waiting for this to happen." Caspian said, as they walked back into the castle.

Once they got in, Gwendolin was found kissing a drunken lord's son. Carter didn't mind, and Gwendolin didn't care. Lucy and Carter told them what had happened but everything was fine. They were worried about the sexual attack on Lucy, but everything changed when they were telling how Carter saved her. In fact, everyone was happy that they were finally a couple. It took so long that they were about to start betting. But everything was just great.

The night from there on turned out great. Peter ended up drunk, and Maribel dragged him to his room. But, she was tired and never left his room. She slept on the couch, making sure that Peter would soon be all right in the morning. Susan and Caspian went to sleep in peace, Caspian's hand on Susan's growing belly. Carter kissed Lucy goodnight at her room and then left for his room. They both fell asleep peacefully and happily. Edmund and Lacara… well, let's just say that they have been busy for the rest of the night.

* * *

AN:/ hola again. how are you doing today? sorry for a long update. ive been working on this for a while, but i had to go to sports camp (it is really fun). but like school, it's weekly and i have to get up at 9 am. but unlike school, i can choose which weeks i want to go there. XD okay, i hope you liked this chapter, especially Carter and Lucy's make-up scene. wasnt that sweet. i know, the ending was short, i didnt feel like adding anything else. and next birthday up: EDMUND'S BIRTHDAY! lol. just so you know, most of the personalities and birthdays of the characters are based on the real actors. so, for Caspian the character, he was born on August 20th. Ben Barnes (we all know him), was literally born on August 20th. in my story, Lucy can play the guitar and sing. in real life, Georgie Henley can play the guitar and can sing. im not sure if she actually could, but i read off a site that she likes to play her guitar and sing. please tell me if that info on Georgie is wrong if you do know. i'd appreciate it. and, if you recognized the lyrics to those songs, these are actual songs.

here's the link for the first song that Lucy sang: .com/watch?v=UsIssn9wk5Y&feature=player_detailpage

and here is the link for Lucy's second song: .com/watch?v=mZo6PZvUSNk&feature=player_detailpage

these are both beautiful songs and i love them... i should just continue onto the review replies.

Freta/Freya: because of my late updat, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY! and thanks! i liked it too. that was actually my favorite part.

Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! the girl would be a mini Susan. lol! (we will find out the gender when he/she comes)

Sulocasp237: alrighty! your vote is a girl... *writing down* lol, dont we all. every time he does something like that we just gotta love it. it is sad, isnt it? lol, and your welcome.

Illusion Delilah: thank you! *blushes* =)

readingrox101: it was... and like all of us, she's scared to actually confront it. =)

Harunifuyu: aw, thanks. okay, your vote has been entered. lol. it would be, but it's fixed now. d:

LoiseDGirl7123: as you have wished, it did get better. =) i'll try to get Peter/Maribel in. i'll try. =)

Calyn: I have already sent you a message, but then I forgot to add a few things. For starters, the swearing thing actually did help; and by that I mean about what you said about it. I'll tone it down, but it'll be there once in a while, but not as much. About the modern-day teenage language, I just realized what you meant when I read your review. And surprisngly and incredibly stupid of me (please dont leave a comment calling me stupid, i'm very sensitive), I then thought of a proper way to say it. I think my other thoughts on her words would be proper for her to say, but I'm not entirely sure on what you would think about it. And again, I was just trying to create suspense. Plus, I was just experimenting. I had intended to put something else, such as letting her go to that lake, let her weep, and then go back and try to make amends with Carter. But I was just testing. I will no longer use that excuse; but please remember that I am merely a middle schooler. You're in college... our ranks are different. You have experienced lessons that I have not even got to yet. So, I still have a long way to go in writing. And this goes for everyone: no one wins. It's just one opinion against others. It's not worth it. I understand that you (as readers) are defending me and my story, but I'm fine. Sure, I don't entirely like the flames, but I'm getting used to it. So, in conclusion to you Calyn, no one wins on Fanfiction. It is just opinions and they are just trying to help me out. I understand if you don't like what they say in those rude messages, but there are times when people take things a little too far. So in this case, you are fine. You actually did provide some help. But thank you, for being able to help me see some things that were blocked in my vision. (half of the time i was writing it was REALLY late at night). Thanks, really. I really like the help.

elen: thank you! it was sad, but they finally pulled it together. and she did say yes! =)

thegentlequeen: lol! they could've, but things would have again been a bit weird. annd Carter says that he kind of deserves your words. :P XD lol, that's an idea! =)

Shining Friendship: it's all right. everyone gets busy, me included. it took me a while to think of unique names. and lol! they finally got their happy ending, didnt they? =)

okay, well, i really loved how you guys are sticking to my story. i think it's going to end soon. probably in five-ten chapters... XD but i do believe it is ending fairly soon. but, i still require votes of what the gender of Susan and Caspian's baby will be. remember, if you win, you get to join me in my end skit-things with the characters of Realization. so, i need over 385 reviews. please, over 385. your reviews are what encourage me to keep writing. so please, over 385. OVER 385!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Me: Why?**

**Caspian: What?**

**Lacara: What's wrong?**

**Me: Why?**

**Edmund: Why what? What did we do?**

**Me: It's not something you did, it's something you're all doing.**

***Susan is on Caspian's lap, Maribel on Peter's, Lucy on Carter's and Lacara on Edmund's***

**Lucy: What?**

**Me: Why are the girls sitting on the guys' laps?**

**Susan: We wanted to sit on these exact chairs and the guys were occupying them. **

**Lacara: So we did the only thing we could.**

**All the girls: We sat on their laps.**

**Me: ... I still don't understand.**

**Peter: What can't you understand?**

**Me: Why the guys wouldn't move their lazy butts off of the chairs.**

**Edmund: Well... you see-**

**Me: Yeah, save it. While you're all here, being peaceful and non-disruptive, I will go to my room and have a good mid-day's sleep.**

**Maribel: We'll do much not to bother you. **

**Me: Alright, see you later.**

**All of them: Bye!**

***I exit the room and went to my room.***

***Three steps away from the family room, I hear screaming.***

***I rush back to the room***

**Lucy: Is there something you need?**

***The room looks the same***

**Me: I heard yelling.**

**Lacara: If there weren't yelling, things wouldn't seem normal.**

**Me: Oohkay. Well, if you need anything, I'm not far away.**

**All of them: Alright!**

***I leave room again***

***I take three steps before I hear glass breaking***

***I barge into room***

***Room is left the same***

**Carter: Anything wrong?**

**Me: Please don't play with me right now. Whatever you're doing, please, can you save it for another time?**

**Caspian: We aren't doing anything.**

**Me: You... geh... GGAAHH!**

***I leave room again***

***Shouts and glass breaking could be heard***

***I walk to my room***

**Me: I'm tired right now. I don't exactly feel like solving anything right now. But anyway, please review while I go to sleep and the royals have another pillow fight. Thanks.**

***Running footsteps past my door***

**Me: They're on a chase? Grr..**

***More glass breaking***

**Me: MAKE IT STOP!**

***They enter my room, complaining to me about random things***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**

***I cover my ears with my pillows***


	37. Eventful Times

**AN:/ hello random people of this beloved site called FanFiction! XD well, it appears that you have stumbled upon Chapter 37; by golly how far this has gone! and... i just realized that yesterday/a few days ago was the 6-month anniversary for the publication of Realization... :) well, imma continue what i was saying. i actually had a really hard time coming up with this chapter! i seriously had writers block for a good five days until i decided that i would just write something... and it kind of turned out good... i guess. :P but anyway, i just wanted to say that i'm not particularly PROUD of this chapter. i mean, i didnt really have that feeling while i was writing. i seriously could not come up with anything for five days! the only thing that i could possibly be proud of is all the fluff in here... by the way, the ending might surprise you. (dont try to skip to the bottom to read what will happen.) but, i wasnt so happy with what i was writing here... this basically had no purpose... but anyway, here you go. Chapter 37: Eventful Times.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. the copyright and the storyline of Narnia belongs to none other than C.S. Lewis. so therefore, i do not own any of the characters. the only characters that i own are Lacara, Maribel, and Carter. there are very few others that i own but i do not bother to mention them. i do not own any of the good songs that match the Narnia movies or the pairing of Susan/Caspian. those songs are owned by many different artists. i do not and will not ever have Skandar Amin Casper Hourani Keynes. he is a human being. he is a person with a heart and soul; he is a person who has feelings. he has many fans, me included and loves all of them equally. but no one can own a human being. so therefore, i do not own Skandar Keynes; he owns himself.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Caspian's birthday. That meant only two more days until Edmund's birthday. And autumn was approaching. The leaves were turning colors; oranges, reds, browns and yellows. It was becoming chilly and the autumn air made things beautiful. Back to Edmund's party; everything was about set and all they needed to do was to wait for the guests to arrive. Susan, Lucy, Maribel and Lacara were dealing with the ballroom while the guys did nothing.

The guys just sat in the family room, not really doing anything but playing board games and talking. Most of the time, they had fallen asleep in there; that goes to show how bored they were. They rarely did anything and when they wanted to go on the practicing grounds, it always ended up raining.

But within those two weeks of more preparations, Edmund and Lacara have been coming closer and closer together. No matter what the occasion was, they were always together. It seemed like there was nothing that could EVER tear them apart. Peter and Maribel were making their courtship more known. And soon, it was known all over Narnia. Quite often, questions were raised on when Maribel and Peter would get married. That, no one knew. Lucy and Carter were finally happy. They spent time with each other more and more, like they used to. Carter was able to wrap his arm around her as a boyfriend, not a friend and they were able to kiss from time to time. Things were going great from there. Susan and Caspian were doing the best out of all. Their family was coming together, their baby was healthy and they were about to move to Cair Paravel soon. Everything was just going great.

On the day before Edmund's birthday, they all sat in the family room, just talking or doing random things. Edmund was seated on a cushioned armchair with Lacara on his lap. Lacara leaned her head back so that it lied on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. Carter was lying down on the couch and Lucy was lying down next to him. He rested on his elbow and his other arm was wrapped around Lucy's waist. She leaned back into his chest and used her arm as a pillow. Maribel sat on Peter's lap, reading a book. Peter played with her hair and grinned; she was reading a book on Peter's adventures and such. Susan and Caspian were seated side by side on the other couch. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder. His head rested on hers and he held her hand. Susan's other hand rested on her stomach, it was growing. It was about two months in. It was becoming slightly obvious, but not definite. The fire crackled and filled the room with warm feelings.

Everything at that moment was peaceful and relaxing. Everything was just great.

"Are you excited for your eighteenth birthday, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"I guess. But I'm more excited for the food and your performance." Edmund said smiling at Lucy.

"I'm not performing again." Lucy smiled at him.

"Oh, come on." Everyone complained.

"You did great, Lu. You should do that again." Maribel said without looking up from her book.

"I don't want to this time. As much as I enjoyed it, I think it's time I let someone else try."

"And what? Let Susan sing?" Peter said.

"I would, but I prefer not to in the state that I'm in." Susan said.

"Then who sings?" Edmund asked.

"NO ONE!" the girls shouted. The guys flinched and looked at the girls.

"What about you 'Cara? I've heard you in the bathroom. You're good at singing." Edmund said to his fiancée. Lacara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Everyone started looking at them.

"Heard her in the bathroom?" Caspian asked.

"What were you doing in her room while she was in the bathroom?" Maribel asked.

"More importantly, WHY were you in her room while she was in the bathroom?" Peter asked. Both Lacara and Edmund got pink in the face, which only led to one conclusion.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Peter exclaimed.

"You couldn't have!" Susan said.

"I really didn't need that image." Caspian said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"We didn't, we swear!" Edmund said, trying to calm his siblings from finding out the truth.

"Then what were you doing in her room?" they all shouted at Edmund.

"I was visiting Lacara to see if she wanted a walk in the gardens. And we all know how impatient I am. So, when no one answered, I quietly walked in and I heard her singing. Luckily, she had a bathrobe wrapped around her when she came out." Edmund said. He was very convincing at lying.

"Are you good at singing, Lacara?" Lucy asked.

"People tell me that I am, but I refuse to believe it in a way."

"So then YOU sing!" Carter insisted.

"No, I won't. We already set up the entire thing, we can't change it."

Everyone groaned but continued with their relaxation. It was probably the only one they would get in a few days; or the next few months. They had so much to do. Tomorrow, the guests would be coming and they would be constantly assigning rooms to overnight guests. And then the next few months would be planning for Lacara and Edmund's wedding. There would be so much to do in the upcoming months. But everything was coming together. And everyone was beginning to realize something about the one person they love.

Later that night, they all went to their rooms. And due to their cover almost being blown, Lacara and Edmund decided to wait until after the wedding that they would do it again. As Caspian sat on his bed, he was reading a book while waiting for Susan to come out. Susan came out with her hair wet and she was wearing Caspian's shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow and it fell down to her mid-thigh. He smiled up at her and she sat down on the bed next to him. He put the book down and brought her close to him. She leaned into his touch and smiled. He kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed of happiness and closed her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. The only lights left in the room were the dimly light fireplace and the moonlight. Caspian's and Susan's hands rested on her growing stomach, calming both of them. They fell asleep like this, peaceful and happy.

* * *

The next day, everyone besides Edmund got up early and headed to the kitchen. They all got up at seven in the morning. They decided that it would be nice if they baked him a birthday cake for breakfast. So, since most of them didn't know how to bake a cake, Susan and Lucy were in charge. They ended up having a small food fight in the kitchen, and had fun while baking the cake. They threw flour around, egg yolk ended up on Carter's head, chocolate was smeared on Caspian's face, Susan's dress was stained with strawberry juice and her hair was soaked with water, Lucy had icing all over her face and Maribel had cake mix all over her. Maribel used Peter as a human shield. Lucy and Carter teamed up and Carter protected Susan while he could… that was until she dumped water on his head. They had a great time baking Edmund his cake, and they finished baking by nine in the morning. While they were in the kitchen, they decided to make Edmund a birthday breakfast feast. They made all his favorite things: eggs, bacon, toast, steak, sausages, hash browns, fruits, pancakes, waffles and things like that. After making breakfast, everyone headed back to their rooms to clean themselves and redress. They all headed back to the kitchen and brought the food out into the dining room. Then Lacara headed to Edmund's room to wake him up.

She knocked on his door, and as expected, she got a groan. She opened the door and saw Edmund sleeping peacefully. No sunlight came through his curtains and Lacara grinned. She walked over to the balcony doors and opened the curtains. The sun shone brightly and Edmund groaned again. He turned so that he faced the wall. Lacara laughed to herself and walked to her fiancée. She sat on his bed and put her hand on the side of his face. She smiled when he leaned into her hand.

"Edmund, it's time to wake up." She said, smiling.

He only groaned. She sighed and made him move so that she could lie down next to him. Her back was pressed back into his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and rolled your eyes.

"You have the energy to make room for me and wrap your arms around me but not get up?" she laughed.

"Mhm." was his only response. She laughed again. She turned to face him and his eyes were open. She looked deep into the chocolate pools and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Ed." She said.

"Thank you." He leaned down to kiss her and captured her lips. Their slow and passionate kiss turned hot and heated fast. Before she knew it, Lacara was pinned down on the bed and Edmund kissed her all over. Her hands went through his hair, and slightly tugged on it. He moaned and led kisses down her jaw and stopped at her neck. Lacara's hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He slightly sucked on her neck, but not rough enough to leave a love mark. He kissed his way back to Lacara's lips and kissed her again. Their kiss was once again heated and passionate but Lacara cut it short.

"It's time you get up." Lacara smirked, slightly panting.

"Aw, come one. It's my birthday. I deserve things like this." he said, trying to kiss her again. But she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek.

"Well, still. You'll get loads more like this later." Lacara said grinning.

"Oh… so you have plans?" he grinned as he got off of her.

"Kind of… in a way, yes. But right now, you need to get up and we need to go to the dining room."

"Alright. Fine. but like you said, I will get more later and I'm holding that against you." He got up and walked over to the bathroom. Lacara threw some clothes in there for him to wear and waited until he got out and looked refreshed.

"So far, this birthday is starting out great." Edmund said as Lacara opened the door. She smiled and they walked out and towards the dining room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they entered the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDMUND!" they all shouted. He smiled as they ran to him.

Susan was the first one to hug him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday Edmund! I can't believe you're eighteen! And you're getting married! You're growing up so fast!" she clung onto him as she happily cried.

"No need to cry, Su. I'll be the same old me." he said, smiling. Lucy was next to hug him and he twirled her around, making her laugh.

"Happy Birthday Edmund! Oh, happy, happy birthday!" she shouted. She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Lu." He smiled. He was then greeted with a hug by Maribel.

"Happy Birthday Ed. How is it being eighteen?" she smiled as he hugged her.

"It feels good. It feels different but very good." Edmund replied and smiled.

Then he was given a brotherly hug by none other than Peter. "Happy birthday Ed! You better watch out for birthday punches." Peter grinned evilly.

"Ha, you give me punches, you better watch out for pranks in the future." Edmund cheekily replied. Then the next brotherly hug was given by Caspian.

"Oh, Edmund. Happy eighteenth! You better start living life for the fullest!" Caspian quoted cheekily.

"Don't copy me Caspian. But thanks!"

"Hey Edmund. How's your birthday going so far?" Carter asked as he gave Edmund another brotherly hug.

"My birthday is… the best out of all that I have experienced." Edmund replied. His smile had been growing wider with each person greeting him.

"And there will be more to come, Ed. More to come." Susan said, smiling.

"I know, I know. So, what did you guys do in the kitchen this morning?"

"WHAT?" they all shouted at him, clearly shocked.

"I heard a lot of racket and guessed it was you…" Edmund said.

"Did you come down to look and see what happened?" Lacara asked him.

"No. I fell back asleep. I thought you guys would know that." Edmund said.

"Oh, yeah… sure…" they all said.

Lacara closed his eyes and led him to his seat. They all took their seats and waited until Lacara opened his eyes. When he did, his eyes were wide and his smile wider.

"OH. MY. GOD! Thank you guys so much!" Edmund said and started piling his plate. They all laughed and they started eating. Apparently, the guys would be last to enter the room, again, and someone would come for them. Once Edmund saw the birthday cake, he nearly cried. They all devoured the delicious cake and were absolutely full after. It was already eleven in the morning; the guests were coming soon.

Soon, people from all over were coming. The royal families and noble families of Archenland, Calormen, Terenbinthia, and the people of the town came. The only one who was not allowed to come was Blaine; yet his family was allowed. Blaine was no longer welcomed to Narnia due to the assault he brought onto Lucy. But everyone was arriving and they were assigning rooms all the time. By the time they were done assigning rooms, it was only three in the afternoon. The party didn't start until seven. So, all they could do for now was relax. The noble families were roaming the halls of the Narnian-Telmar castle. Many were in the gardens, talking to the many of the other families of distance lands. Many were walking through the beautiful gardens of the castle and enjoying the relaxation of the entire place. Everyone was feeling great.

While the guests were relaxing all over the place, the Pevensies, Caspian, Carter, Lacara and Maribel were in the family room. Maribel was sitting on the couch and Peter's head was lying on her lap. Her hands gingerly went through his hair and he closed his eyes while smiling in satisfaction. Lucy was sitting on Carter's lap. All the while she was asleep on his lap. She was smiling in her sleep and so was Carter. He smiled down at his girlfriend; by Aslan he loved saying that. They were seated on a cushioned chair and he was playing with her hair. She smiled more when he did that and cuddled closer to him. Lacara sat on Edmund's lap as well; her head lied on his shoulder and he buried his face in her hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist and were gingerly resting on her stomach. Susan and Caspian were seated on the other couch. Susan's head rested on Caspian's lap and his hands went through her hair. Her hands rested on her growing stomach. They both smiled and they were talking; just talking. They talked about anything, it didn't matter. They just talked, and they smiled a lot; from time to time they both laughed quietly. Everything was doing absolutely great.

"I love today. Today has to be the best day in my life." Edmund said.

"And why is that?" Lacara asked while she leaned into his chest. Edmund did his best to contain his excitement and smiled.

"Not only is today my birthday which I am spending with the best family in the world, but it is surprisingly relaxing." Edmund replied, burying his head into his fiancée's hair.

"Today IS surprisingly relaxing. And surprisingly, we've done nothing to hurt you… usually you get hit every day." Lucy said sleepily, cuddling closer to Carter.

"Yeah, and I'm glad about-OW!" Edmund said. He looked up at Peter who stood above him, grinning. Lacara was silently laughing to herself but hid it.

"That's one down; seventeen more to go." Peter said before heading back to Maribel and laid his head on her lap. Edmund muttered some things to himself before burying his head into Lacara's hair.

"Well, we only have a few more hours until the party… I'd rather stay here until it's time." Lucy said, sleepily again.

"I'd do that as well." Carter said; he was starting to fall asleep too.

"You'd do whatever Lucy would want to do." Edmund snorted.

"I'd come up with something to say to you right now, but I'm too tired to. So just shut up." Was all Carter said as he leaned his head against Lucy's.

Everyone smiled at the young couple. It was about time they got together.

"Well, as much as I'd rather stay here, I think it's time we go get ourselves ready." Caspian said.

"Caspian is right… as we all know it takes us girls to get ready longer, so, let's go." Susan said. Everyone began getting up and started heading to their rooms. Everyone got ready within an hour, including the guests. But still, many needed time.

Since Caspian and Susan shared a room, Susan was the first to get ready out of the two. Caspian just stayed in the bedroom, looking for good clothes to wear. He placed them on the bed and sighed. He sat down on his bed and waited as his wife got ready. Susan took a bath with smelling salts. The salts of course smelled like vanilla and lavender. She washed herself clean while humming to herself. She washed her hair and got out of the tub. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around herself. Her long wavy and wet hair dripped down onto her shoulders. She exited the bathroom and smiled at Caspian. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently on the lips. Caspian entered the bathroom as Susan got her dress from their wardrobe. She stood behind a screen as she put on the layers of her clothes. She didn't wear a corset, knowing that it wouldn't feel comfortable. She wore all the layers that were permitted but she didn't wear the final layer. So basically, she for now only wore a sleeveless white chemise. It fit her form perfectly, though she knew that she had to put the final layer. She stepped away from the screen and walked around the room, searching for a towel. She grabbed the towel that she had recently used and dried her hair. It took a while for her hair to dry; she was still drying it when Caspian came out. He went behind the screen and got dressed as she continued drying. Caspian finished dressing and stepped out from behind the screen. He smiled at his wife and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slightly bare shoulder. She smiled and hummed to herself. She leaned back into his embrace and sighed happily. Susan's hair was nearly dry but Caspian needed to dry his. She gave him the towel as she went to grab the hairbrush. She brushed through tangles as Caspian dried his hair. Susan then went back behind the screen to put the final layer on. The only problem was that she couldn't tie it; the ties were in the back. So, she stepped out and looked at Caspian, smiling at how he looked at her.

"Can you tie the back?" she asked him. He nodded and moved to her back. He tied the back of her dress closed and smiled as she turned to face him. He put the necklace he gave her around her neck and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Susan." He whispered to her, his forehead leaning on hers.

"You look absolutely handsome." She smiled. They kissed lightly again before they broke apart.

Susan wore a dress that reflected the current season. She wore a red and orange dress. The sleeves were halter like, but as the reached her shoulder, they only fell again and created short sleeves. It was Greek-like; and exceptional creative. They slightly hung off her shoulders and were red. The rest of her dress was orange. It was like a strapless, but if it weren't for the halter like sleeves, it would have been. The dress hugged her form perfectly but snug. Her stomach was becoming visible. Her porcelain skin showed and made her shine of happiness. Her necklace was shining; showing how happy she truly was. Her hair flowed down her back in long and luscious waves. Her hair ended at her middle back and was slightly curled at the bottom.

Caspian was wearing a dark blue collared loose shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a dark blue vest. He wore brown pants and black boots. His dark hair was slightly wet and barely touched his shoulder. His dark brown eyes burned with passion and love for his wife. They shined with happiness and joy; he was just so happy.

"I think I should go check up on the other girls. I'll get the guys to form up in here." Susan said, breaking away from his embrace.

"Do I have to wait with the guys? Why can't I just go with you girls and wait there for Edmund?" Caspian slightly complained.

"So that Edmund won't be lonely." Susan said, finalizing their conversation. Caspian had nothing to say. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I win. So, the guys will come here to wait." Susan smirked at her husband. He grunted in small frustration, but smiled at the way his wife was smirking at him. "I'll see you in the ballroom." She kissed him gently again, making it last a little longer than they had expected. And as she left they were each left breathless.

She passed by all the girls' room and as she did, she passed by the guys' rooms to tell them to meet in Caspian's room. The guys all met in Caspian's bedroom as the girls got everyone including the townspeople to get into the ballroom. They got a few more things set before the sent Lacara to get the guys. She walked all the way to Caspian's room and knocked on the door. Instantly as she knocked the door swung open.

"Is it time? Edmund's been complaining about being hungry." Peter said.

"Yes, it's time. And I kind of suspected as such." Lacara laughed. Peter smiled and took a good look at her. He smiled even brighter.

"You look great Lacara. Absolutely beautiful." he said.

"Thank you Peter. Can the guys come out now?" she smiled. And on cue, the guys came out of the room. They all exited into the hall and smiled at Lacara.

"You look wonderful 'Cara." Caspian commented.

"Just amazing." Replied Carter.

"You look incredible, 'Cara. I love you." Edmund said, kissing Lacara lightly on the lips.

"Thank you guys so much. Love you too, Edmund." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lacara's dress was simple yet elegant and radiant. On one side of the dress, the sleeve fell off her shoulder, leaving it bare. But on the other side, it didn't expose her shoulder (please note that this ISN'T a one-sleeve dress). The sleeves were short but loose. The dress hugged her form well, showing every curve that she had. From the top of her dress, it was dark blue. But gradually, it went to regular blue, and as it reached the bottom, it was light blue. On the very hem of her dress, there was a gold coloring. She wore her silver locket and her engagement ring. Her hair was let loose, letting the brown wavy hair flow down elegantly down her back. She looked simply amazing.

"Shall we?" Carter said, gesturing down the hall.

"We shall!" they all proclaimed. They walked to the ballroom and it was filled with laughter. They finally reached the ballroom doors and Lacara made Edmund wait outside. She and the guys slipped inside to warn everyone before Lacara let Edmund in.

As he entered he was completely shocked. Everything he saw was just as grand as Caspian's birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDMUND!" the room shouted. He smiled even more and hugged Lacara. He kissed her lightly on the lips and everyone cheered. He saw his family in the middle of it all and ran towards them. He gave each one of them a hug.

"Thank you guys, so much! I couldn't ask for more!" Edmund said smiling.

"Well, we did the best we could." Lucy said as Carter wrapped an arm around her.

"You girls all look beautiful by the way." the guys told them.

Lucy wore a simple dress yet very elegant. It was a dress that Peter didn't really approve of, but it did work well for her. The dress hugged her form nice and perfectly. The sleeves were light purple and fell off her shoulders. The dress itself was simple. It had a sweetheart neckline and was a dark fuchsia coloring. She had a translucent covering her dress. It wasn't that noticeable, but it could be seen. She wore the necklace that she got from Caspian and Susan. Her hair too, was let down and ended somewhere close to her lower back. Her auburn hair was slightly curled, making it look full of luscious waves.

Maribel's dress was elegant yet simple. The dress hugged her form very well and showed off curves that Peter would be willing to touch… he didn't think that, did he? The sleeves fell off her shoulders and were a magenta color. They were loose and airy, but very elegant. It had a sweetheart neckline. From under her bosom, the dress is a violet color. But her torso is a dark fuchsia color. There is a violet colored translucent cover over her torso. Her black hair was left down, creating endless waves. It ended at her middle back, the ends of her hair being curled. Around her neck was a gold chain; it wasn't much, but the pendant was a small diamond.

"You look beautiful, Maribel. I love you." Peter stated. Their friends looked at him in shock, and he too was in shock.

"I love you too, Peter." Maribel replied. She kissed him gently but passionately; everyone of their friends cheered and whistled. They broke apart, both of them grinning like idiots. They were deep in love.

"Well, I think it's time for this party to start." Edmund said. Everyone cheered and the music started. Everyone went to eat or dance or just have a great time.

* * *

The night went by quickly. By the time they made an announcement, it was already eleven at night. Lucy took the stage and smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a great time!" she started. Everyone cheered and she smiled more. "Well, I just want to say Happy Birthday again to my brother, Edmund. You are one of the best brothers around, and I'm glad I have you, Peter and Caspian. You always make the room laugh and fill it with such happiness! You're one of the best brothers that any girl could have. I love you, we ALL love you and we wish you a great birthday!" Lucy said. Everyone cheered and Edmund smiled at his little sister.

Peter then took the stage, smiling bright. "Well, where do I start? Edmund, you are one of the best brothers that I could ever ask for. You are always there for me and always have my back. You always help me when I'm down and you are there for everyone. You enlighten everyone's moods with you cheeky jokes and your ever-so-funny pranks. And now that I look back on our past, I will miss the times when you were young. As I watch you grow up, I will watch you get married and have kids. I feel like you're growing up too fast, but still, you're possibly the best brother out there, next to Caspian. Happy Birthday, Ed." Peter smiled. Everyone again cheered as Edmund grinned to himself. "Plus, watch out for the birthday punches heading your way." Peter added. Everyone laughed and Edmund rolled his eyes.

Susan and Caspian took the stage. Caspian stood next to his wife, Susan began talking. "Edmund, you were there for everyone. You were there when everyone was sad; you were there when no one else would listen. You are possibly one of the happiest guys here. Your jokes always get everyone and you make people happy by just being around them. I too, am watching you grow up and I still can't believe that you started as a little boy searching for attention and now you're a grown adult, making jokes and solving situations. I watch as you and Lacara grow closer together and grow deeper in love. I smile every time you guys sneak a kiss or two. You two are getting married soon and I still can't believe the fact that you're growing up. You were always there to listen to me… and you ARE one of the best brothers that I could ever have. I love you Ed, happy birthday!" Susan said, slightly crying of happiness. Edmund smiled brightly at his sister as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and said I love you to Susan.

Caspian wrapped an arm around Susan as he spoke. "Edmund… my best friend. He is the best guy out there. Like Peter, he always had my back and I had his. I considered him a brother before Susan and I got married. Even through our hard times, he and I always forgave each other and helped each other out. You always get the best out of everyone. You make everyone smile with your jokes and pranks. You are constantly being chased for your smart remarks; which for some reason gives everyone a reason to laugh. You help everyone and take care of all of us. You are such a great person and I'm happy to be in your family. I'm happy to have you as my brother and you deserve a great birthday. Happy Birthday Ed, you deserved it." Everyone cheered as Edmund smiled wider. He loved his family so much. Maribel, Carter and Lacara took the stage.

Maribel took the stage first. "After the few months of knowing you, I'm glad to have met you. You are in fact the best person someone could meet. You may be protective of family like your brother Peter, but you do it for love. You make everyone happy in other ways that people can't. I guess it's something that runs in your family; you can make anyone smile. I'm glad to know you, and I too think of you as a brother. Though you make fun of everyone, it's nice to know that we have a jokester in this family. I sometimes enjoy "Hit Edmund Day", which is every day. But we do it because we love you, Ed. You're such a great person and everyone enjoys having you around. Happy Birthday!" Maribel said, small tears of happiness making their way down her face. All these speeches were making Edmund cry of happiness; and that was rare.

Carter was next and began to speak. "I've known Edmund as long as Maribel has. And like her, I'm glad to have met you, Edmund. When no one would help me, you were there. You heard me out when no one else did. You saw the pain behind my eyes. You are such a great person. You make everyone smile with happiness and laughter as you create cheeky jokes. You are probably the funniest person I know… but you are such a great friend. I'm glad that we are friends, and I think of you as a brother. Thanks for everything and happy birthday." Carter smiled. Everyone cheered and Edmund raised his glass towards Carter, still smiling.

Lacara took the stage and smiled at Edmund. "All these months that we've been together, I still feel my heart beat faster every time I see you. After all these months that we've spent with each other, I still feel myself blush after every kiss we share. You keep me smiling every day when I see you. And when I'm not with you, I feel lost. I feel like the sun is gone. But when you're around, the sunlight comes around again and I'm happy with you. You make me feel something that I have never felt before. You make me feel like I'll ever be alone. When I'm with you, everything is perfect; everything is in place. You hold the key to my heart… you have my heart. You were there for everyone, especially Lucy. When I watched you take care of her, I always smiled. You took care of everyone and made them happy. Your jokes and pranks bring the best in everyone. After all these months… I realized how much I love you. I realized that I love you more than my own life. I would give my life just knowing that you are okay. You make me feel special; you make me feel like nothing will hurt me. With you, I feel safe. And I know that you will be there for everyone, you always are. You make EVERYONE feel safe. I love you Edmund and happy birthday." Lacara said, tears of joy rolling down her face. Edmund cracked at her speech. Small tears of happiness fell down his face. He stepped onto the stage and kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered loudly and there was some whistling heard. They broke apart and saw Caspian, Peter and Carter whistling. The girls were whooping. "And I actually have a surprise for you." Lacara said. Edmund stepped off the stage as a guitar and some violins began to play. Lacara took her own guitar and started strumming as well. Edmund stood by his family and they watched her play.

As she strummed, she began to sing. _**"I've never gone with the wind. Just let it flow. Let it take me where it wants to go. Till you open the door, there's so much more. I've never seen it before. I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings. But you came along and you changed everything."**_

Some drums started to play lightly and other guitarists along with violinists began to play. It had a light and flowing tune to it. It was sweet and beautiful. She made it sound like it came from an angel. _**"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier."**_ The violins stopped playing as she sang the second verse. Her voice sounded beautiful as she sang. Everyone was smiling at her and swaying to the music. Her family and friends were smiling and Edmund couldn't help but feel proud.

"_**I watched from a distance as you made life your own. Every sky was you own kind of blue. And I wanted to know how that would feel. And you made it so real. You showed me something that I couldn't see. You opened my eyes and made me believe.**_

"_**You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, uh oh."**_ The violins could be heard over the guitar. The musicians kept the song in rhythm, keeping it beautiful and soft. They kept it at a peaceful pace. Her voice gave the song its beauty.

"_**Baby you showed me what living is for. I don't wanna hide anymore. Oh, oh. You lift my feet off the ground. You spin me around you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier."**_ She stopped singing and she played a few more cords until the song ended.

The crowd cheered loudly as the song ended and Lacara smiled while taking deep breaths. She looked at Edmund who was smiling like an idiot. She blushed deep pink and gave the guitar back to a different musician. She bowed to the crowd and she let the musicians bow. As she stepped down from the stage, the crowd cheered louder. Before she knew it, she was crushed into Edmund's embrace. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"That was the best gift I could ever get from you." Edmund whispered into her ear.

"There's more to that and you will experience that later tonight." She seductively whispered back. She felt him grin and couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you so much." Edmund said as they pulled back.

"I know." She said as he leaned down and captured her lips. They shared a searing kiss and the crowd began whistling and whooping. They broke apart as they needed air. Their foreheads rested against each other, and everyone was still cheering. It was becoming the best birthday for Edmund.

* * *

Everyone was dancing the night away, having the best of their lives. Lucy and Carter were dancing away; Carter made Lucy laugh so much that her sides burned. And her laugher was contagious; they both had to sit down as they kept laughing. Maribel was sitting on Peter's lap, and without knowing they were showing their relationship off to the public. They were somewhat drunk, close to sober but just a little tipsy. They were laughing like crazy and they were having the best time. Maribel unexpectedly kissed Peter passionately and Edmund saw the action. He started whistling but got annoyed when he didn't get a reaction from them. He left them to their business and started dancing with Lacara. Caspian and Susan were talking to Demetri and Sophia. They were talking about their upcoming baby. Demetri was telling Caspian about how it will feel when the wife goes into labor and how to feel calm about it. He was telling Caspian that even if he doesn't feel like he's ready to be a father, he'll know it when he holds the baby in his arms for the first time. Sophia was telling Susan about how it was like being a mother. She was telling her how it was like to hold the baby in her arms and how beautiful the baby would be. Sophia explained how exhausting labor would be, but how it was all worth it to see the life of their baby. Susan was unconsciously stroking her stomach and smiling all the while. Her stomach was slightly growing, but it wasn't really visible. Caspian was beginning to calm down about being a father. He was actually beginning to believe he **can** be a father. Caspian took Susan's side and kissed her temple. He too, laid his hand on her stomach, slightly stroking it as well. And as for the birthday king and his fiancée, they were busy dancing and talking to the royal and noble families of distance countries. Throughout the night with its remaining time, Peter was able to get eighteen hits in all. Peter felt successful.

The party lasted until two in the morning. Many had slightly stumbled their way to their rooms and the halls were filled with laughter until the hall was cleared. Edmund and Lacara were locked up in Edmund's room, Lacara giving him the other part to his gift. Lucy and Carter yet again laughed their way to Lucy's room. Carter was about to go to his room until Lucy asked him to stay. He did, but being the gentleman and loyal knight he was, he slept on the couch. Caspian and Susan made it to their room sober, and they had a peaceful night. Susan wore the night shirt she received from Caspian and Caspian went to bed shirtless. They talked the rest of the night until they fell asleep. His arms wrapped around her waist and her back was pressed into his chest. He kissed her neck and she smiled contently. Both of their hands rested on Susan's stomach. The baby wasn't big enough for her stomach to show, but just feeling the small life that was growing in Susan's stomach brought happiness and made their hearts swell with love. As for Maribel and Peter, they were drunk but knew well enough what they were doing. Peter didn't pressure Maribel into it, but she actually wanted. They both did. They, like Edmund and Lacara, were making love into the night. They actually did it twice; something kind of scandalous for the King and Princess. Edmund's birthday was the best night for everyone.

* * *

Two weeks after Edmund's birthday, everyone was still bustling. They had a lot of planning to do for Edmund and Lacara's wedding. Susan became wedding planner for them no matter how much the insisted that she should rest. Susan somehow ended up winning that debate and was planning on making the wedding a big success. As they all helped, including the guys, Maribel began feeling a bit sick at some points of the day. There were times when she would feel queasy, but then it always passed. But so far, the planning was going great. As of Peter, he was actually beginning to question whether he should ask Caspian for Maribel's hand. He knows that he has courtship, but he wants a proper approval from Caspian.

Two more weeks later, being about three months for Susan's pregnancy, everyone was still bustling. But as of now, it was October and they were resting in the family room, all except Maribel.

"Susan?" Lacara asked, looking at Edmund with hesitation.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Well, since the wedding is going to be a few months from now, we actually were wondering if we could have it on your birthday. It was just a suggestion, but it doesn't have to be." Edmund said.

"I'd love it to happen on my birthday. It makes that day even more special." Susan said, smiling brightly.

"Caspian, can I ask a question?" Peter asked.

"Of course, Peter. You can ask me anything." Caspian said, smiling.

"Oh. Well, okay, here goes. I was going to ask for… for…" Peter stuttered.

"Get it out, Peter." Edmund said. Peter glared at him but asked his question.

"May I have permission to ask for Maribel's hand in marriage?" Peter asked. The room got incredibly silent, not even the fire in the fireplace crackled. Peter started blushing deep red until he heard the one thing he didn't expect.

"Go ahead." Caspian smiled.

"What?" he asked, falling out of his chair.

"You have my permission. I was wondering when you would ask." Caspian smirked as he cuddled closer to Susan.

"That's… that's great! Thank you Caspian! So much!" he hugged Caspian and everyone in the room was cheering.

"What's all the cheering about?" Maribel asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, nothing." They unanimously said. She smiled a bit, before it turned into a slight frown.

"Peter, can I talk to you alone please?" she asked. Peter's smile started to fade and he wore a face of concern.

"Sure." Maribel and Peter stepped out of the family room and made their way to Maribel's room.

"Is everything alright, Maribel?" Peter asked.

"I have good and bad news; it depends on how you think of it." Maribel said, slightly smiling but her eyes showed fear.

"Well, what is it? I'm sure we'll get through it together." He said, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her in a tight embrace.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Maribel asked.

"I'm sure. I can; what happened?"

"I'd think you should take a seat." She said. He sat on her bed and looked into her eyes. "Remember about a month ago, on Edmund's birthday, we had that… night." Peter nodded and then looked down, feeling crushed all of a sudden.

"You regret it?" he said, his voice slightly cracking of sadness.

"No, no, no. I could never regret it. I love you, Peter; I'll never regret that night." Maribel said, going down on her knees and lifting his face up. She looked sincerely into his eyes and took his hands. "The only reason I was asking was because on that night, something happened."

Peter was becoming confused until he realized a small thing.

"Peter," her eyes were glistening with tears. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**AN:/ dun, dun, DUN! cliffehanger!... in a way. you guys got some Peter/Maribel fluff in there!... like i said, i didnt really approve of how this chapter went... this chapter really had no purpose. i just wrote things down and come up with things as i went along... yeah, i got rid of my papers filled with the story and i started using my imagination as i went along. but i think i'm going good... i think i'm doing fine... i just dont like this chapter. so, yeah... not much more to say. well, i guess i should say that i still need votes on what the gender will be for Susan and Caspian's baby. that's needed. if you win, you guys will be in my conversation with the characters (again, may i remind that i will control what you say). um... hmm... what else...? oh, the song that Lacara sang... yeah, that's _Crazier by Taylor Swift_. but yeah... oh! and Edmund's birthday was September 5th. (which in real life, Skandar Keynes' birthday is SEPTEMBER FIFTH!) so yeah... i hope you guys liked the food fight... that one i enjoyed... hehe. but anyways; imma stop babbling and go to the review replies.**

**Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol. they are both so cute. lol, and thanks. i'll seriously need them. lol. :)**

**Freya: it's okay. i knew it would by you. and your welcome! :)**

**readingrox101: i know right. but the second one was good; he saved her. and Lucy just wanted something to occupy herself while her family did something. :) finally, they're a couple.**

**thegentlequeen: lol! :) ... hopefully your friend isnt like this Calormen jerk... lol! :) just kidding; he couldnt be. XD**

**Sulocasp327: lol! we should all be glad; there wont be much tension anymore. lol! :) and im sorry for spelling your name wrong; the numbers... i always think it's 237... so, so sorry!**

**Miss Mlyn: aw, thank you! :)**

**Shining Friendship: no need for apologies, i completely understand. :) lol, im thinking of a LOT of words... XD lol, finally... (: thanks. =)**

**Ella Unlimited: thank you and it's alright. =)**

**LoiseDGirl7123: lol, yes he is! :) lol, it's always finally's... XD he says thanks. XD**

**okay... well can we get over 399? over 399?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Edmund: Why is it always my fault?**

**Lucy: Because you usually cause it!**

**Edmund: No I don't!**

***everyone starts arguing***

***I enter room***

***they all become silent***

***I take a look around; Edmund's wet, Lucy's dress is muddy, Lacara has leaves in her hair, Carter has splinters on his hands, Maribel has thorn cuts on her hands, Peter is also wet, Caspian has grass stains, and Susan is wet with flower petals in her hair.***

**Me: Do I want to know why?**

***they shook heads***

**Me: Well, I'm going to be dragged into this somehow so... *i take a seat on a cushioned chair* what happened?**

***they all start talking at once***

***i shake my head***

**Me: One at a time!**

**Susan: Well, we were out in the gardens, just taking a walk.**

**Lucy: And all of a sudden, Edmund pushes my into some mud.**

**Edmund: I didn't push her! I tripped on something which LED me to end up pushing her into the mud!**

**Carter: And then, by Lucy's account, Edmund was pushed into the fountain; which is why he is wet.**

**Caspian: But Edmund's fall led Lacara to fall into a pile of bushes.**

**Lacara: And then Carter, for some strange reason climbed a tree but then fell, leaving splinters on his hand. **

**Peter: Maribel went to look for roses, and as she picked some out, the thorns pricked at her.**

**Marbiel: The only reason that Peter is wet is because he too, fell into the fountain.**

**Susan: Caspian has grass stains because fell multiple times on the grass. And I'm wet because Peter carried me in and lightly put me in the fountain and then somehow flower petals ended up in my hair.**

***i look at them***

**Me: And this happened because of a walk?**

***they nod their heads***

**Me: That's kind of embarrassing. **

**All of them: WE KNOW!**

**Me: Hey, no need to shout at me.**

***they look at me questioningly***

**Edmund: Why do you seem so...**

**Lacara: Calm?**

**Me: I'm really tired today, and I'm not in the mood to get mad so...**

***they look at each other***

**Carter: It's not normal when you're not mad or running... **

**Lucy: Or shouting.**

***everyone agrees***

**Me: It's time I had one of those days when I shouldn't get mad; I should have one of those days where there aren't any troubles for me...**

**Lucy: I think you just want sleep.**

**Me: Yeah, that's what I want.**

**Caspian: What have you been doing the entire day?**

**Me: Ah... nothing really. **

**Susan: Okay, well. You get to bed. We won't bother you.**

**Me: Alright. Please keep to that, please!**

**All of them: WE PROMISE!**

***i walk out of the room and walk to my room***

**Peter: Well that was...**

**All of them: Awkward.**

**Peter: Yeah... **

**Edmund: Do you think we should wreck havoc onto Obsessed?**

**Maribel: I don't think we should. I mean, she seems really tired and stressed. I wouldn't do it.**

***everyone but Edmund agrees***

**Edmund: Well, it seems like I'm going myself.**

***he leaves the room and heads to mine***

***he knocks***

**Edmund: Obsessed?**

***he unpatiently opens the door***

***a hardcovered dictionary hits his stomach***

***he groans and looks up***

**Me: EDMUND!**

**Edmund: Look, I-**

**Me: Wanted to wreck havoc on me?**

**Edmund: No, no, no! I would-**

**Me: Look, I'll let it slide this time but for now; JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Edmund: Will do.**

**Me: Thank you, now LEAVE!**

***he runs out***

***he makes his way back to his family***

**Caspian: How'd it go?**

**Edmund: I'm never bothering her when she wants to sleep.**

***everyone laughs***

**Lucy: I still blame you for all of this.**

**Edmund: Look, I DIDNT PUSH YOU!**

**Lucy: Yes you did!**

***everyone starts to argue***

**Me: *in my room* I know they're arguing. But while they continue that and I get my sleep, please review.**

***glass breaks***

**Me: Please... if you feel bad for me... please review... if you don't... still, please review.**

***i fall asleep to the sound of yelling***


	38. Busy, Busy Times

**AN:/ hey there. i just wanted to thank you guys sooo much about getting this story to 400 reviews! that makes me soo happy! i really thank you guys! you are soo awesome! well, onto the story, you will lean that this chapter goes by fast. it starts from where we left off and then it goes to the next day and then October is gone. this goes by fast, so i'm sorry if it confuses you. i just wanted to get to the wedding as fast as i could; i was running out of ideas for the things leading up to the wedding. i seriously made my own list of chapter ideas to help me... this writer's block is really hating on me right now. but anyway, i hope you enjoy this one :) plus, i've been listening to Ben Barnes sing for the last day or so and i am like soooo giddy. he has such a beautiful voice i cant believe it! actually in the next chapter... imma shut up because i'm spoiling stuff. XP**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia, that is owned by C.S. Lewis. i do not own the good Suspian songs, those are owned by many different artists. i do not own the pairing Suspian, that was created by Andrew Adamson. he thought that the actors that portray Susan and Caspian (Anna and Ben) looked good together and if you looked at them you would think that they are dating. so he made that pairing. i do not own Skandar Amin Casper Hourani Keynes. he is a human being so he has his own life to live.**

* * *

_I'm pregnant._ Those two words replayed over and over again in Peter's mind. _I'm pregnant._

"Peter?" Maribel asked. But she couldn't get his attention. He was seriously shocked; she was pregnant with his child?

"Peter?" Maribel asked again. But his attention couldn't be gained. He was going to be a father…

"I knew that you would act this way… you probably don't even want the baby! I'm sorry! I'll just go." Maribel started heading for the door, the tears rolling down her face. That's when Peter snapped out of his thoughts. He rushed to Maribel and stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I was just… shocked. Are you sure that you're pregnant?" Peter asked, holding her face in his hands.

"I'm positive. I went to see Nurse Victoria and she said I was pregnant. All the tests were positive, and it is your child." Maribel said, looking down.

"Hey." Peter said, pulling her in for an embrace. "I want this baby; he/she is our baby and I will love it like any father should."

"That's the thing, Peter." Maribel said, looking up at him. He became confused; he just said that he will love it like anyone would. "It's not just one baby."

"T-t-twins?" Peter stuttered. Maribel nodded. A smile began to form on Peter's face. "I love you Maribel, and I will love our babies. We'll get through this together."

Maribel smiled and kissed Peter gently.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Maribel asked.

"Uh… not as this moment."

"Why not?"

"I think Caspian will try to strangle me." Peter said, looking into her eyes.

"And why do you think that?" she asked, her hands stroking his golden hair.

"If he finds out that I got you pregnant, he will regret saying that I have permission to ask you to marry me."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Oops."

"You asked for permission to marry me?" Maribel asked, smiling.

"Uh… well yes."

"Aww!" she hugged Peter and he smiled.

"Well, I think we should tell them." Maribel said.

"I still think Caspian will kill me." Peter said as he followed her out the door.

"Not on my watch." She said, grinning. He smiled at Maribel as they walked down to the family room.

They opened the doors and Maribel looked kind of nervous. All of a sudden, she turned around and tried to exit the room but Peter kept her still and made her face towards her family.

"Is there something going on?" Susan asked.

"Actually, there is something we wish to tell you." Peter said, filling in for Maribel.

"I'm pregnant." Maribel said, hesitantly. They all looked at her incredulously and they were all silent. And then they all started shouting at her, shouting congratulations and of happiness.

"Wait, who's the father?" Lacara asked.

"The man holding me in his arms." Maribel said smiling. She looked up at Peter and he kissed her forehead.

"AWW!" the room went, all except the guys. The guys were whooping. Peter looked at Caspian, who was red in the face.

"Caspian?" Maribel asked. Caspian was really red; they weren't sure if it was from anger or the fact that the image was becoming scarred in his head.

"Caspian?" Peter asked, his voice kind of pitched. Susan looked at her husband and stroked his arm. She knew that he felt uncomfortable about the entire situation and did the best she could to put him at ease.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Susan whispered to him in a soothing voice.

"You're pregnant?" Caspian asked his sister, his voice pitchy was well. Maribel nodded. "And Peter's the father?" Maribel nodded once again.

"Are you alright, Caspian?" Edmund asked. Caspian started paling.

"Lu, I think you should get your cordial." Edmund said to his sister.

"Caspian are you alright with Maribel and Peter having a baby?" Susan whispered again in her gentle voice.

"That's just it." Maribel said. They all looked at her. "Turns out there will be twins." Maribel said smiling awkwardly. And again, the room broke into cheers. They all looked towards Caspian whose face was blank. Susan whispered some things in his ear and kissed his cheek. Caspian looked over at Susan and held her hand. He was slightly smiling. Caspian stood up and started walking towards Peter; that was until Peter ran out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Lucy asked.

"He's running away from Caspian." Carter said.

"Why?" Lacara asked as Caspian followed Peter.

"Probably because Peter thinks that Caspian is going to kill him." Maribel said.

"No, Caspian wouldn't do that. He's just going to have a very, very serious talk with Peter." Susan said as she got up and walked in the direction that they two kings went. The rest followed.

Caspian ran after Peter at a very good pace watching as Peter ran with ease. "Peter!" Caspian shouted. He had the slightest bit of anger in his voice but he sounded very glad. Yet, Peter didn't stop running.

Peter made a turn into the practicing grounds and ran across the fields. Caspian followed, coming up close. "Peter!" Caspian shouted again. Peter kept running. How long can this man run? Caspian stopped to take a breather and watched Peter run on. He followed Peter with his eyes and started his pursuit again. He came close to catching Peter, but Peter ran faster. They ran back into the castle and ran through the corridors. Peter just ran non-stop. Caspian was not far behind, but far enough that Peter could slightly make an escape. Peter turned the corner and found an opening. He ran into the room, which turned out to be a supply closet and closed the door as quietly but quickly as he could. He watched as Caspian's shadow ran past the closet. Peter sighed and exited the closet. He looked side to side, making sure that the coast was clear. He started walking back to the family room but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned around and let out a yell as he saw Caspian standing before him.

"Cas, I can explain." Peter said, backing up slightly.

"I think you need to." Caspian said.

"Look, we didn't mean for it to happen. I love her deeply and it just happened."

"I'm not worried on how you got her pregnant. I'm worried on how my sister is going to handle this, and how YOU will handle this."

"What do you mean?" Peter said, confused. Caspian wasn't really making sense.

"I mean, I know Maribel can handle it and I know you can as well, I'm just worried."

"I'm not going to leave her, Caspian. You know I wouldn't. I love her with all my heart.

"I know… I'm just scared for her sake, you know? Especially since it's going to be twins; two more kids, twice the pain."

"I'm scared as much as you, Caspian. I'm the father and I'm scared for her…"

"And I'm scared for you Peter."

"What for?"

"After all, you are the father. I know that you can handle this but don't you realize that in about eight months you will have two children. I just… I don't want to lose you over to stress. And I don't want to lose my sister. I don't want to lose either of you… and I definitely don't want to lose my sister over to heartbreak if you leave her."

"I won't leave her, Caspian. I would never dream of it. I love her, and I've said this to you about three times in the last five minutes. She's bearing my children and that is all I could ever ask from her. I will love my children like you would love your child. I would never leave Maribel and I would never leave my children fatherless. Even as the babies are not even matured, I still love them. Maribel is the one. I love her more than I love my own life. I would risk everything for her. I would risk everything for her and my children. I would never leave her. And if there is a chance I do, which will never happen, you have every right to hate me. But without her… I'm not sure what I would do. She… she's my world. I will always be there for her; I will never leave Maribel. I love her way too much." Peter said, looking his brother straight in the eye. Caspian smiled at Peter and nodded.

"Just... take care of her Peter."

"With my life, Caspian. With my life."

"There you two are! We've looked the entire place for you!" they both looked down the hall and saw their family walking towards them. Maribel ran to Peter and embraced him tightly. He laughed and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Caspian took his side by Susan and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" she asked him.

"Of course not. I just gave him a very, very serious talk." He said, smiling at his wife. They looked at the couple in front of them who was tightly embracing.

"Hey, you two are having twins yes?" Edmund asked. Maribel and Peter nodded and Edmund just sighed. "As much as I'm happy for the both of you, I seriously didn't need that mental image." Edmund said, shaking his head, although he was smiling. They all hugged Maribel and they all walked back to the family. When they entered the room, they all took a seat.

"So… I'm expecting that these babies will be born relatively close?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes they will." Susan and Maribel said.

"So… when are you proposing to her, Pete?" Carter asked, smirking. Peter glared at Carter with a smile on his face.

"When are you proposing to her?" everyone asked though at all different times.

"Okay, didn't I just ask twenty minutes ago if I can have approval?" Peter asked, defending himself.

"Well, it's never too late to ask now." Susan said as she cuddled closer to Caspian.

Peter was blushing deeply and everyone was laughing. Maribel smiled at him and just shook her head.

"You don't have to just yet you know. You can propose whenever you want." She told him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, we have two pregnant women that both got pregnant before getting married. One is three months in and the other is about a month in. And the babies will have Telemarine blood in them… isn't there something that bothers you in that?" Edmund asked.

"What?" Lucy asked as she sat in Carter's lap.

"That they both got pregnant before marrying. I find that kind of… strange."

"Well, that's love that can't wait Edmund." Lacara said. "Let's say I'm pregnant before we're married-"

"That's an image not needed." Peter said.

"As I was saying, if I got pregnant before we got married, that would show that we couldn't wait. It shows that we are deep in love with each other." Lacara said.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Carter asked.

"No, no I'm not." Lacara said. Edmund smiled sadly at her. "What? You want a child?"

"Yes, I would like a child, but not at this moment. Not with all the pregnancies going on. Then we would have to deal with three pregnant women." Edmund said, smiling. They all laughed and hung out in the family room for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, the planning of the wedding still continued. Just because they knew the guys would hate it later, they decided to make them go to the tailors. Despite their struggles, they ended up going and they stood there in front of the mirror with the girls deciding if it was good to wear. With the boys' time at the tailors, they took about a good two hours altogether. Since the girls were patient, they were going to do theirs later. But they were already planning on the designs. They listened to all the complaints the guys made and got them to shut up with a glare. They then traveled to Cair Paravel, where Lacara and Edmund wanted the wedding to be. When they reached the Narnian castle, they entered into the dining hall and began decorating. They started moving things around, or planning on where things would be placed. The guys moved the tables at the girls' request. The tables were shaped like a U, tables lined along the back wall and along the side walls. In the space in between, they planned that the food would be placed there, as if it were a buffet. The musicians would be in the corner, playing soothing Narnian music. From there, they moved on to the dancing hall, which was a room next to the dining hall. They talked about what would be placed where and what would happen. There was a small stage set at the back wall, where the musicians would play. The room was huge; that's why they used it as a dancing hall. They placed tables at the back of the room for the refreshments. They placed chairs around the room just in case someone needed to sit down, or someone just wanted to rest. They didn't bother with the dining or dancing halls for a while. After the worked on that a bit, they started arguing about who would be performing. Caspian and Edmund insisted that they do a performance, but Susan didn't see the point of it. Edmund was the one getting married, so why must he perform? The family had a little disagreement of some sorts.

"Susan, come on! Caspian and I have been planning this for a while! Please?" Edmund begged his sister.

"But you're the one getting married, why do you need to perform?" Susan asked, looking from her brother to her husband.

"We can't really tell you because we want it to be a surprise." Caspian said.

"Well, it's not really a surprise if you're here begging." Lacara said as she went through a list of people they were going to invite to the wedding.

"Well, we're not telling you the reason why we're performing. Can we please?" Edmund whined again.

"How many performances are you expecting? Caspian and I are doing one, the girls and I are doing another, how much more do you need?" Susan said.

"Well, just one more, please! The guys haven't really done any performances, so please, please can we do this?" Edmund pleaded. He was on his knees now, and Peter found this amusing. He was seated next to Maribel on a couch while Lucy and Carter were at a game of chess.

"I'd let them do it, Su." Lucy said. They all looked at her. "I mean, it does give them a chance to show off the talent they have. I know- we know they have talent. So let them."

"I know, I know. I was going to let them anyway. I was just enjoying Edmund begging on his knees." Susan smirked. Edmund stood up quickly to regain his dignity while the room laughed.

"So, what else do we need to work on?" Lacara asked as she took a break from writing the names of the guest list.

"Well, I guess we could work on where it should be the wedding. Or we can work on when we plan on moving in here." Susan said leaning back into her chair. Everyone took a good look at each other and it was decided.

"Moving." They all said.

They all got up and took a walk around the Narnian castle. They looked at the rooms and decided who was going to be where. The biggest bedroom was given to Susan and Caspian, as they were carrying to Narnia. The room was seriously large. There were two sections to the room. As you entered the door to the room, you entered the loft. In the loft there were comfy chairs and couches. There was a desk in the corner and a fireplace in the back of the room. As you entered the bedroom, there was a window above the bed. The bed was placed in the back and its comforters were the Narnian colors. There was a balcony on the other side of the room that had a gorgeous view of the Eastern Sea.

The second biggest was given to Peter and Maribel; they would be sharing a room when they actually moved in. The room was almost like Susan and Caspian's, although the fireplace was in the bedroom, not in the loft. They had a balcony that had a brilliant view of Peter's Place. There was a tree right next to the balcony so whenever they wanted a fruit, they could just reach.

Edmund and Lacara were given the next biggest. Theirs was like all the ones before, except for the fact that the balcony was by the loft, not the bedroom. There was a window by the bedroom and a desk was set against the wall. The balcony had a fantastic view of Edmund's Grove, which made Edmund happy. There were trees right next to the balcony and all Edmund had to do was reach.

Lucy was given the room she had during the Golden Age; which had a beautiful view of The Garden of Lucy. The room was quite large, although if you compare it to the other rooms, it would be a medium sized. Her fireplace was across from her bed, which was quite a distance from the door. Somehow, even as you entered her room, even without her in it, you could feel this happy and cheerful feeling. She had a couch in the corner by the balcony and a desk on the other side of the room.

Carter got a room that was an equal size to Lucy's. He had a good view of all the gardens; Peter, Edmund and Lucy said that he was lucky. His room was basically like Lucy's. But the only difference was that he had a window by his desk and a place to keep his swords.

Everyone's comforters were the Narnian colors and they had Aslan's crest somewhere in their room; they always had to have something that reminded them of him. They had the rooms assorted, but all they needed is when they would move there and what they would bring. But, they decided that they should move before the wedding. So, they had about a month and three weeks.

They left Cair Paravel and headed back to the Telemarine Castle. They had a pretty long day of indecisiveness and disagreements, but they had fun all the same. When they reached the castle, it wasn't even time to eat dinner yet. So, Caspian and Edmund began practicing what they were going to do for the wedding. They would practice with the other musicians when they moved into Cair Paravel. They practiced in library and Peter and Carter were just there so that they could hear how they sounded. The girls took the family room and began practicing what they would be doing. Lucy and Lacara both had guitars and all of them were singing. They switched off as they sang the lyrics and overall, it sounded very, very good. The guys were doing great as well. Peter and Carter went to check on the girls and were completely wowed. They couldn't wait until the wedding.

Soon, dinner arrived and they all headed to the dining room. For some random reason, they began talking about Christmas. Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter explained it to their family and Lucy asked if they could have Christmas. Caspian wanted to think about it but deep down he really wanted to have Christmas. They then talked about other things; the wedding, Peter and Maribel having twins or just random things. But mostly, they just talked about moving to Cair Paravel. The Pevensies were absolutely overjoyed as they were going to live in where they ruled those fifteen years. Caspian, Maribel, Lacara and Carter were just as happy as they were going to live in the legendary Narnian castle.

Dinner ended and they all headed to their rooms. They all got into their nightclothes and went to bed. Susan was dressed in her shirt that Caspian had given her and she pressed her back against Caspian's chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. His child was growing in there, and he always smiled to that thought. He watched his wife sleep in peace and happiness. He smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. His other hand played with her hair, running through the soft luscious waves. He sighed happily; he couldn't be any happier.

"Are you okay?" he heard her gentle voice and looked into her ocean blue eyes as she turned to face him.

"I'm fine, love." he replied as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Then why are you still awake?" she asked, smiling at the kindness of her husband.

"I was just thinking." He pulled her into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Thinking of?" she smiled.

"A lot of things."

Susan's smile faltered. "Are you still worried about Maribel being pregnant?"

"No, I'm not worried. I'm truly glad for them. I am really glad that it's Peter who's the father, not some stranger."

"Then what's on your mind, Caspian?" Susan smiled as she looked up at him.

"How grateful I am to have you and our family." he said, smiling as he looked down at her.

"So that's why you were watching me sleep?" she smirked.

"I enjoy watching you being peaceful and happy. You look beautiful when you sleep." Caspian told her. She smiled more and looked into his dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you." Susan smiled.

"I love you." Caspian smiled as well. He dipped his head and caught her lips in a kiss. It wasn't as heated as their other kisses, but it was deep and passionate. They broke apart, both satisfied and happy. Caspian kissed Susan's cheek and they both fell asleep.

* * *

October passed by fast and everyone was bustling. The girls were constantly over at Cair Paravel, planning what would be happening and how. Lacara's maid of honor was going to be Lucy. They already had their maid of honors ready; since Susan had Maribel, Maribel would have Lacara, Lacara would have Lucy and Lucy would have Susan. They looked over the designs of the dresses and were absolutely happy with it; but they had no idea if it should be held indoors or out. They continued to plan out the wedding while the guys worked on moving into Cair Paravel. And surprisingly, they were actually doing work. They were packing up belongings of both theirs and the girls. They basically packed whatever they had. They realized as the packed that they had more than they bargained for. So they planned on bringing things at different days. They were bringing their clothes, the things they cherished, basically everything that was in their rooms; which indeed was a lot of things. Lucy's art supplies itself took two to three bags. They packed each of everyone's belongings with care, respecting everyone's things. Susan and Caspian's clothing took three bags altogether, while Peter's, Edmund's, and Carter's took two. Lucy's clothing including her art supplies were about four or five bags. Lacara had two or three bags and Maribel had three bags. The move itself took about a week. But when they finished they helped the girls with the wedding. Caspian and Edmund took the opportunity to practice with the musicians. The girls did the same thing with the musicians when they were finished with the guys. And when the girls were finished, Susan and Caspian practiced together. The musicians were completely shocked; all of them had such wonderful talent. They were honored to be helping out with the entertainment.

They were all grateful to have moved into Cair Paravel, and there were only a few more weeks until the wedding. Lacara had already sent the invitations of who would be there and all they could now was to relax. But instead of living in the Narnian castle just yet, they stayed at the Telemarine Castle until the wedding. The guys had packed some night clothes and some regular day clothes for them to wear over the next few weeks. They were had enough to get through those few weeks. Susan was four months going on five in her pregnancy. Her stomach was starting to become visible. Her stomach was taking its form, looking slightly round. There were few times where the baby kicked, and whenever Caspian's hand came within contact with Susan's stomach, the baby would kick even more. Everyone else felt the baby kicking and couldn't help but feel giddy. Maribel was already on two months, going on three. Peter and Maribel were spending as much time together as they could. Peter's hand was always resting on her stomach and they were very happy. Everyone was happy; and with the wedding coming close, no one's moods could be dampened.

As it turns out, Caspian did agree to have Christmas at the castle. Well, technically, they were going to have it the Cair due to the fact that they just moved in. They were able to get a Christmas tree into the family room at Cair. As the wedding was coming close along with Christmas, they decided searching for what they would give each other. But they searched for gifts discreetly, and still continued preparing the wedding.

As the wedding was only a few weeks away, the girls then decided to get their dresses tailored. They didn't let the guys see and just wanted to wow them. But the girls themselves were amazed. Their dresses were just so magnificent! And while they were doing that, the girls planned for the guys to get a haircut. Caspian's hair was probably a little past his shoulder, instead of the usual look where it would lie just around the middle of his neck. Peter's kept growing, whereas his bangs were probably down to the bridge of his nose instead of at his eyebrows. Edmund's hair was just the same, his had lowered down to the bridge of his nose as well and his hair grew shaggier. Carter's hair looked good anyway, even as it was long. Although, he did prefer having a haircut; his bangs lied somewhere along the lines of his nose and he had to sweep his hair out of the way a lot. So, they arranged a haircut. Just when the girls were done at the tailors, the guys were done as well. Caspian's hair looked like the hairstyle he had during the Narnian Revolution, which his hair ended around the middle of his neck. Peter's hair was cut shorter and his bangs were up to his eyebrows again. Edmund's hair looked like the hairstyle he had during the Narnian Revolution as well. His bangs ended at his eyebrows and were slanted slightly, a style slightly close to Carter's. Carter's hair was just the same but trimmed. Instead of resting somewhere close to his nose, his hair only covered his eyes. It being over his eyes didn't bother him at all. The guys looked great. Everything was just great.

The wedding was coming closer, along with Susan's birthday and everyone couldn't wait. They were just so excited for the wedding. I mean, who wouldn't be?

* * *

**AN:/ hey there... again... im not truly proud of this chapter... i cant wait until the wedding scene! i just cant wait! so... this chapter is really short in words. around 4,000 to 5,000 words. my usual is like over 10,000. again, i'm sorry if this chapter was confusing due to the fact that the days kept changing fast. im truly sorry; i just needed to get to the wedding. but anyways, i hoped you enjoyed this one like you did the last few. but yeah... not much for me to say... oh, i still need what you guys think the gender of Susan and Caspian's baby will be. i still need that! if you wanna talk to the cast along with me, you need to turn those in! come one, i dont have many, so i still need those votes!**

**Madmad237: lol! Aslan wouldnt want you to... the brothers already handled it. :P they are cute and thanks! i just randomly came up with it. **

**Freya: lol! =)**

**thegentlequeen: =) ... yeah, i know... it's going fast right? i'm kinda losing ideas so... i'm trying to get to the wedding as fast as i can... so i'm sorry if this chapter had the same problem. :P and good! it's nice to know that he cares unlike the Calormen. XD**

**DarkAngelMel2: thank you! *blushes deeply* i'm really glad you're happy about it. =) it makes me happy knowing that you enjoy it. lol. Peter will propose.. sooner or later... Peter says thanks for you giving him luck. i'll try to.**

**Reensie17: lol, it's okay. =) we all love the fluff dont we? =) yes, Maribel is pregnant... Caspian was... okay. Peter will hopefully propose soon. =)**

**Shining Friendship: lol! i'm trying! =) we all adore fluff right? i think it was well earned! yes, yes it was funny. that's gotta be my favorite part. XD lol! =)**

**LoiseDGirl7123: lol, they were fine. =) yes, i'm a taylor swift fan. but those song just matched the moment... yeah. =)**

**okay... can we get over 405? over 405 please. =)**

**Edmund: So, you ready?**

**Me: Ready for what?**

**Edmund: To spend some time together.**

**Me: When did I agree to this?**

**Edmund: When I got that cut, we were about to spend some time together before you went to your room to sleep. **

**Me: ... Oh, yeah.**

**Edmund: So, I held that to you and now, you have to. **

**Me: What are we doing?**

**Edmund: I don't know. What do you want to do?**

**Me: I don't know... I was just writing the next chapter...**

**Edmund: What's the next chapter about?**

**Me: Your wedding.**

**Edmund: REALLY?**

**Me: Yes... don't get so hyped up about it.**

**Edmund: Okay, okay. Well, come on, let's go. *he takes my wrist and pulls me away from the desk***

**Me: Where are we going?**

**Edmund: Let's just walk and talk okay?**

**Me: But where are you taking me?**

**Edmund: I don't know. Wherever my feet lead me.**

***i roll my eyes***

**Edmund: Come on!**

**Me: I'm already walking against my will. What else do you want me to do?**

**Edmund: Talk.**

**Me: About what?**

**Edmund: Anything.**

**Me: Okay... um... you excited for your wedding?**

**Edmund: Yes, yes I am. **

**Me: Are you nervous as well.**

**Edmund: Most definitely.**

**Me: Why?**

**Edmund: When did this turn into 20 Questions?**

**Me: You said talk. **

**Edmund: Well... I'm nervous because what if I don't make a good husband? What if Lacara regrets her actions?**

**Me: Look, it's natural for that to happen. You will always think that until you're actually married. She won't regret her actions; she loves you deeply.**

**Edmund: Well, what about you?**

**Me: What about me?**

**Edmund: How's your love life?**

**Me: Currently don't have one. But I don't care. **

**Edmund: Okay...**

**Me: You still feel awkward about Peter getting Maribel pregnant?**

**Edmund: UGH! Shut up! I really didn't need that mental image.**

**Me: Sure you didn't, especially since she's having twins. *smirking***

**Edmund: Gr... I really don't need that picture in my head!**

**Me: Haha. **

**Edmund: I thought being annoying was my thing.**

**Me: It can be anyone's. **

**Edmund: Well, aren't I the most annoying person you know?**

**Me: You and my brother. But I like it better when you're annoying. My brother is not a fun annoying. You are.**

**Edmund: Ah... I see. **

**Me: Yeah... **

**Edmund: You taking this writer's block okay?**

**Me: Not really... it's irritating me. **

**Edmund: It irritates everyone doesn't it?**

**Me: Yes. Yes it does, but this is pissing me off!**

**Edmund: Of course it is.**

**Me: So, you excited for the wedding night? *i start laughing***

**Edmund: *blushing* Obsessed, don't ask me that question.**

**Me: Oh, so you aren't you excited? I guess I have to tell Lacara.**

**Edmund: No no no! I am excited it's just...**

***i start laughing like hell***

**Edmund: Obsessed, you're gonna pay.**

**Me: Yeah? How?**

**Edmund: I'd start running if I were you.**

**Me: Why? **

***Edmund starts to chase me***

**Me: SH-SHIT!**

***I run as fast as I can away from him***

**Me: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Edmund: OBSESSED!**

**Me: PLEASEEEE!**

***i ran away from Edmund***


	39. Edmund and Lacara's Wedding

**AN:/ hello there! how are all of you doing today? well, i hoped you enjoyed the last chapter... i really didnt... XD but anyways, we have another BIG WEDDING! YYAAYYY! and did anyone remember that Georgie Henley's birthday was on Saturday? i did and i was dancing around singing happy birthday and stuff! please tell me someone remembered besides me! XD but anyways, we have a lot of singing here... and kinda a lot of fluff... there is definitely fluff between Carter and Lucy... i will just tell you that. why dont you read? XD**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... not even Skandar... with goes to my disappointment. :P**

* * *

Susan woke up to the light shining through the balcony curtains. She smiled; today was Edmund and Lacara's wedding. And today was her birthday. December 18th. She sighed happily but then her smile started to fade. She couldn't fell her husband's arm around her waist. She sat up and looked around. Caspian wasn't anywhere in the room. She frowned slightly, wondering where her husband was. They all stayed at the Telemarine Castle for the night and the guys were going to leave the castle before the girls. Susan stood up and walked around. She searched her wardrobe and found the dress she was going to wear. She smiled and started heading to the bathroom to wash up. But then she heard singing coming in there. She smiled and started walking towards the bathroom door. The singing was clearer now and it sounded melodious. She smiled; it had to be Caspian. She listened to the words he sang and listened to the tune. It made her smile more.

"_**A room with a view, and you. And no one to worry us, no one to hurry us through this dream we found. We'll gaze at the sky and try to guess what it's all about then we will figure out why the world is round."**_

He finished shaving and started combing his hair. _**"We'll be as happy and contented as birds upon a tree. High above the mountains and the seas."**_He hummed the next part, forgetting the words. _**"And sorrow will never come oh will it ever come true? A room with a view."**_ He paused as if there were musicians supposed to be playing at that particular time. Susan smiled more, her husband sang great.

"_**We'll be as happy and contented as birds upon a tree. High above the mountains and the seas. We'll build and we'll coo. Ooh. And sorrow will never come oh will it ever come true? A room with a view."**_

He paused slightly. _**"Aaaahhhh. A room with a view."**_ He finished the song with a high note in those last words. He finished combing his hair and stepped out of the bathroom. He saw his wife standing next to the door and he smiled.

"I love it when you sing; you have such a beautiful voice." Susan said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a good embrace.

"I have been told that so many times. But I love hearing it from you." He replied, leaning his forehead on hers.

"So is that what you and Ed are going to do too?" Susan smiled.

"In a way, yes. But you'll see that later." He said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her gently but filled with love. "Happy Birthday, love."

"Thank you, Caspian. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, I believe I must be getting ready so that I and the others can leave for Cair." Caspian said as he broke away from her. She smiled.

"Are you going to need help?" Susan asked as she watched Caspian take out his clothes from the wardrobe.

"Not at this moment. I will ask when it is needed." Caspian said smiling. She smiled back at him before heading into the bathroom. She started to draw herself a bath, with smelling salts of vanilla and lavender. She smiled and left the water to run slowly while she went back into the bedroom. She saw Caspian all dressed up in his wedding clothes. He had a dark red ensemble that's style was similar to when Susan and the Pevensies were leaving. Susan smiled and walked up to her husband.

"You look good." Susan smiled, looking up at her husband.

"Thank you. It was you that chose this." Caspian smirked and gave her a light kiss.

"I know. But still, it looks great on you." She smiled.

He kissed her gently and smiled as they pulled apart. He looked down at his wife's stomach and saw the roundness of it. He smiled and bent down. He said words of love and Susan laughed at the gesture.

"I think it's time you and the guys leave for Cair." Susan said pulling him back up to his feet.

"I think so too." He said embracing her. He let her go and she pulled out his cloak. She wrapped it around his shoulders and tied it.

"Try to prevent Edmund for bailing." Susan smirked. Caspian let out a chuckle and nodded.

"I'll do my best." Caspian replied. Susan laughed and looked up at him. He kissed her gently and hugged her. He looked around the room one last time, knowing he won't be back in a while. He sighed and looked at his wife. She smiled back at him and he left the room, heading to get the guys.

Susan sighed and went back into the bathroom. She took off her night shirt and stepped into the soothing water. She washed herself clean and washed her hair. She stroked her growing stomach softly and smiled; she couldn't be any happier. Once she finished she stood up and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out into her bedroom. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress she was going to wear. She sighed happily and stepped behind the screen. She hung the dress over the screen and began dressing. She didn't bother with her corset, due to her delicate state. She wore her strapless chemise and a strapless white dress; she didn't bother to put the final layer just yet. She stepped out from behind the screen and stood in front of the mirror. She smiled as she saw her growing belly. She gingerly rubbed her belly.

"Soon, you'll see the world. Soon, you'll see our beautiful family and your wonderful father." Susan said, talking to her stomach. She took her towel and dried her hair. While it was damp, it wasn't wet enough to leave wet stains on her clothes. She sighed and walked back to the screen. She took the final layer and stepped into it. She pulled it up and slipped her arms through the sleeves. She would have to get the girls to tie her up. And just when she thought of the girls, they came into her room.

"Hi Su! Happy Birthday!" Lucy said, hugging her sister.

"Thanks Lu!" Susan smiled, hugging her back. Once they parted, Maribel was next to hug Susan.

"Happy Birthday Susan!" Maribel smiled, hugging her sister.

"Thank you Maribel!" she hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday Susan!" said Lacara, who was smiling and hugged her.

"Thank you! Happy Wedding Day!" Susan smiled back and hugged.

"I think we should tie each other up." Lucy smiled.

"I think so too." They all laughed. Susan tied up Maribel while Lucy tied up Lacara. Once Susan and Lucy finished tying Maribel and Lacara, they tied Susan and Lucy. They all had a good look at each other and smiled.

Susan wore a light purple dress. The sleeves fell off her shoulders; they were short and loose. It had a sweetheart neckline and the dress hugged her figure nicely. Her bulging stomach was evident and Susan didn't shy away from it. She wore a dark fuchsia sash just under her bosom, where it separated her stomach from her torso. The sash was the start of a sky blue translucent cover. As the translucent cover reached her knee, it slanted more towards the left. She wore her amethyst necklace proudly, which matched her dress. She let her brown hair fall down onto her shoulders. Her hair was slightly curled. Her smile radiated throughout the entire room. She looked beautiful.

Lucy wore a dark fuchsia dress. It hugged her form beautifully and nicely. The sleeves fell off her shoulders, but they were not loose. She wore a purple sash under her bosom which was the start of a sky blue translucent cover. As the translucent cover reached her knee, it slanted towards the left as well. She wore the necklace Susan and Caspian had given her and wore it proudly. Her auburn hair fell down past her shoulders and down to her stomach. Her hair was curled and had a flower tucked behind her ear. She looked amazing.

Maribel also wore a dark fuchsia dress. It hugged her from nicely and it showed of her curves. The sleeves fell off her shoulder and hung loosely. She had two spaghetti straps, possibly from her chemise. The sleeves were purple and silky. She had a translucent cover that started from under her bosom. Like the others, the cover reached to about her knee and started slanting to the left. Her dark hair endlessly traveled in luscious waves down to her middle back. She wore a pearl bracelet around her left wrist and her smile made her glow. She looked radiant.

And finally, the bride herself, Lacara. Lacara wore a dress whiter than the snow outside itself. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and fell to her elbows. They were loose and flowing. Her torso was split in two, slanting diagonally that it created a V. In the middle of the separation, there was a silky sky blue cover; it was her strapless chemise. The neckline was a sweetheart neckline. She had a violet colored sash under her bosom. There were two translucent coverings that started under the sash. The first covering slanted to the right, ending at where the dress stopped. The second covering started in the middle of where the first covering slanted. The second covering slanted to the left, making it look separated. The translucent coverings were a light dark fuchsia color and the separation between the two created an upside-down V. She wore her silver locket around her neck and it seemed to tie the whole dress together. Her light brown hair graciously flowed down to her middle back. The ends of her hair were curled and she wore a jasmine flower tucked behind her ear. She looked absolutely astounding.

They all smiled at each other and giggled. They all looked so beautiful. Just then, there was a knock on Susan's door.

"Come in." Susan said as they all searched for their cloaks. A maid in a beautiful yet simple dress came in with a cart. On the cart there were bouquets.

"Your majesties, you all look so beautiful. And Happy Birthday Queen Susan." The maid said to them.

"Thank you." Susan said, smiling. The maid bowed and left the room along with the cart.

Susan took her bouquet of white roses, Lucy took hers of red Camellias, Maribel took a bouquet of red carnations and Lacara took her bouquet of white peonies. They all giggled again and put their cloaks on. The cloaks were thick enough to keep them from being cold and they covered up to under their bosoms. Lacara sighed of excitement and nervousness. "How did you get through this Su? How can you take the pressure?" Lacara asked.

"Well, Aslan was there to get me through it. Also, I had the support of my friends and family. You have us, 'Cara. We're here and your brother and parents will be there. We'll all help you." Susan said, using a gentle voice. Lacara smiled and hugged her friend. They all hugged each other and decided it was time to be off.

As they stepped out into the courtyard, there was snow on the floor. It wasn't as chilly as it was the other days, but it was still winter nonetheless. They wouldn't be riding their horses to Cair Paravel; they were already there. The last time they visited Cair Paravel, they left them there and the guys let them onto their horses. The girls got into a carriage and they were off. As they exited the Telemarine Castle, they took one last glance at what was once their home. They entered the town and as they passed people on their horses started to follow. They wouldn't miss the wedding of Edmund and Lacara.

It took an hour before they reached Cair Paravel. As the girls exited the carriage, the townspeople cheered. The girls smiled at the people.

"As you wait for the wedding to start, please wait in the dining hall. We will tell you when we are ready to start." Susan said. The girls entered the castle and went to what is now Susan and Caspian's room. The people did as they were told and entered into the dining hall, where they chatted with each other. The royals and nobles of other countries were in the dancing hall, but from time to time they would enter the dining hall and chat with the people.

As they entered the room, Lacara was still panicking. She paced the room back and forth and unshed tears were evident in her eyes. Just then, her mother came into the room.

"Your majesties." Sophia smiled. She shook their hands and gave Susan and Lacara hugs. "Happy Birthday Susan. And I see that the little one is growing." Sophia said, talking about Susan's stomach.

"Thank you Sophia." Susan smiled brightly. Sophia smiled back and looked at her daughter.

"Oh, my dear. You look absolutely gorgeous!" she said, tears of happiness rolling down her face. She hugged her daughter and Lacara smiled.

"Thanks mum." Lacara said.

"Look, it is okay to feel nervous. Every bride feels this way. But once you see him in that aisle waiting for you, you will be at ease." Sophia told Lacara. Lacara smiled and hugged her mother once again. Tears of happiness slowly trailed down Lacara's face.

"Lacara, we're going to check on the guys. Okay?" Maribel said. Lacara looked at her friends and nodded.

"And, when you walk out there, you will be dubbed a queen. So," Lucy went to Susan's desk and pulled out a gold crown. It was simple yet beautiful. It featured a garland of wild roses in diamonds that were either gold or silver. This crown happened to be gold. And it matched Lacara perfectly. "We had this made for you. Edmund will be wearing his crown as well, he knows of you being dubbed." Lacara smiled and hugged her friends.

"Thank you, so much." Lacara said.

"We're always here, 'Cara, always." Susan said. With their cloaks still on they rushed out of the room, including Sophia to see the guys. They were all in Edmund's and Lacara's soon to be room. Susan knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and there revealed a smiling Carter.

"Come on in." Carter smiled. All of the girls entered and the guys looked at them awestruck.

"You all look amazing." Peter said.

"I agree." Edmund said smiling brightly.

"They always do. Every minute of every day." Caspian said wrapping an arm around Susan's waist. He kissed her temple and she smiled.

"You guys look great as well." Lucy said as Carter wrapped an arm around her.

Peter was wearing clothes similar to the one he wore when he was told he won't be coming back. But this one was a navy blue. The ensemble brought out his blazing blue eyes. He looked like the king he was.

Carter wore a gray ensemble that was relatively close to what he wore to Susan and Caspian's wedding. He wore a gold ring on his middle finger. He had his sword by his side and his hand on its hilt. He looked like a man of noble blood.

Edmund wore really nice looking clothes. He wore a white loose shirt with a black button-up vest. He wore black trousers and black boots. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. His crown lied on the bed and his brown eyes were shining with happiness. But deep down you knew he was nervous.

"Happy birthday Susan!" Peter said. He hugged her tightly, although he loosened his grip due to the baby.

"Happy Birthday Su. How is it being twenty?" Edmund asked as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It feels great." Susan replied smiling brighter.

"Susan, I'm glad I met you and happy birthday." Carter said hugging her.

"Thank you Carter."

"My Queen, happy birthday." Demetri said. He shook hands with Susan with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, Demetri. This has to be one of the best days." Susan smiled as Caspian wrapped his arm around her. Peter wrapped his arm around Maribel, Demetri's around Sophia, and Carter's around Lucy.

"I think you guys should go check up on the bride." Lucy said. They all nodded and the guys all except Edmund left. Sophia also left and headed back to the dancing hall.

"You okay, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous." Edmund said taking deep breaths.

"It's normal to feel that way. Everyone does. Isn't this how Caspian acted when we were getting married?" Susan said, sitting down next to her brother.

"Yes… but his was worse." Edmund chuckled.

"Well, like I told Caspian, there isn't any reason to be afraid. You both love each other very deeply and you're going to spend the rest of your lives together. You're going to wake up next to the person you love and you will have beautiful looking children. Today is the day that you will spend the rest of your life with her and love her like you always have." Lucy told him. He smiled and hugged his sisters. Maribel watched the action and couldn't help but smile. Edmund brought her into the hug and was smiling brightly.

"How's 'Cara taking it?" he asked, worried about his wife to be.

"She's… taking it fine. Especially since her father is there, she should be okay." Susan said.

"I think it's time we set up." Lucy said. They all agreed and got up. Edmund put on his cloak and put his crown on.

"Go into the gardens, the main one. We'll get everybody." Maribel told Edmund.

"I'll go get them. Maribel, accompany Edmund into the gardens while I get the guests. Susan, get the guys and Lacara. We're about to start a wedding!" Lucy exclaimed. They all did what Lucy told them to do and headed different directions. Lucy got all the guests to head into the gardens where they seated surrounded by the beautiful scenery. Maribel got Edmund to calm down and helped him keep his nervousness away. Susan made her way to hers and Caspian's room and opened the door. There, she found Lacara smiling brightly at the guys. She looked at Susan and smiled.

"It's time 'Cara." Susan smiled. Lacara nodded and took a deep breath. It was already three in the afternoon, and the wedding was starting. The guys left the room, all except Demetri. Susan placed the floral looking crown on top of a red velvet pillow. Susan hugged her friend, giving Lacara her luck. They smiled at each other and Susan shuffled out of the room.

"Are you alright, father?" Lacara asked. Demetri nodded and looked at his beautiful daughter. He took her hands in his, his eyes glistening.

"I knew that one day that I'd have to walk you down that aisle. I knew that one day; I would see you off with your husband. I knew that one day; you'd be having wonderful children. But I never knew how much it would pain me to see my daughter leave us behind. I never knew that watching you walk into King Edmund's arms would hurt me so. But I always knew that with him, you would be happy. I love you Lacara." Demetri told his daughter as he brought her in for an embrace. Tears of happiness trailed down their faces slowly.

"I love you too father." she said back. He let her go and they walked the corridors to the garden.

They reached the double doors that led to the main gardens and Lacara took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, her body slightly trembling. But then, she felt a presence behind her, a calming presence. She and her father looked behind them and saw none other than Aslan himself.

"Princess Lacara of Archenland, there is no need to be nervous. For today is a joyous day for you. But it is expected. But know this, from this day forth; you will be married to the one you love. You will spend each day waking beside him, and you're undying love will always be known." Aslan told her. She smiled, and finally all her worries were ceased. She bowed to Aslan and he smiled upon her. Aslan walked in front of them and Lacara took off her cloak. The double doors opened and the music began to play. Aslan walked in front of Lacara and her father, leading a new Queen of Narnia to her groom's side.

As the people attending the wedding, they bowed in his honor and smiled brightly as they saw the bride. Many whispered of how beautiful she looked and Edmund was absolutely blown away. She was able to bear the slight chilliness of the weather, but she looked so beautiful. In Edmund's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; besides his sisters. She walked down the aisle with such grace and her smile was just absolutely radiant. Aslan took his place at the altar, standing before Edmund as they all watched Demetri give Lacara away to Edmund. He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. She smiled and looked into Edmund's eyes. She was excited, and her eyes showed love. She took her place next to Edmund and smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand in his.

"We are gathered here today for the union of a beautiful love that has grown between these two. From this day forth, they start a life that shall be filled with love and happiness. They begin their lives together today, where their love will stay true and last forever." Aslan spoke in his wise voice.

"If there is anyone who opposes the bonding of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace." Aslan spoke again. No one spoke; they all wanted them to be together.

"Do you, King Edmund the Just, take Princess Lacara as your lawfully wedded wife?" Aslan asked Edmund.

"I do." Edmund smiled.

"Do you, Princess Lacara of Archenland, take King Edmund as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lacara said smiling. She seemed to glow with happiness.

"The rings please." Lucy gave Lacara Edmund's ring and Carter gave Edmund Lacara's ring. Lacara slid Edmund's ring on his left ring finger. Edmund's was a gold band that was also a light blue color. It was two colors. Edmund smiled as he slid Lacara's ring on her finger. Hers was two colors as well, but hers had a small diamond as its centerpiece.

"Please, say your vows." Aslan said smiling at the young couple.

"Lacara, when I met you, I hadn't expected to fall in love with you. But with each day that we bonded, I had that feeling. I had that feeling in my heart. Every time I saw you, I couldn't help but feel my heart race. I couldn't help but feel myself get nervous around you. I couldn't stop myself from my stumbling words. But that day, that first day we kissed, I knew it was you. I knew from that moment that I had fallen in love with you. As we wrote our letters to each other, I couldn't help but feel surprisingly giddy as I received a letter from you. And when we heard that you had been captured, I literally kept going on to find you. Ask my siblings, I was saying that we should continue. When we found you, I couldn't help but feel relief. And from that night, I promised myself that I would always protect. And I have kept to that promise. And I still make that my promise. I promise to love you forever and to protect you from harm." Edmund said. Lacara was smiling at him brightly and tears of happiness began to stroll down their face.

"When I heard the stories of your legacy, I had always wanted to meet you. But when I did, I admit, I didn't expect you to be this handsome." She lightly laughed. The crowd lightly laughed as well and let her continue. "I too, didn't expect to fall in love with you. And I'm glad for every day we bonded. When we talked and took walks, I told you things that I never admitted to anyone. You were probably the only person who knew my darkest secrets. And with each day that passed, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I always did what I could to impress you. But, when I see you, I just can't help but feel like you're the missing part to my heart. You always have my heart, always have and always will. And I promise that I will make you happy and I will love you with all my heart." Lacara smiled. Tears of happiness really did fall down her face.

"Now, before I proclaim you husband and wife, Princess Lacara must be dubbed a queen of Narnia." Aslan said.

"I proclaim you Queen Lacara the Loyal." Aslan said. Susan stepped up and placed the crown on top of Lacara's head. Lacara smiled at Susan and Susan smiled brightly back. Susan took her place and watched the ending of the ceremony.

"Now, continuing with the wedding, I proclaim husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Aslan said. Edmund wrapped his arms around Lacara's waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with as much passion and wrapped her arms around his neck. The crowd broke into cheers and Aslan roared loudly. Caspian, Peter and Carter were whooping as the rest cheered. Snow gently fell from the sky and rose petals fell from the high towers. Edmund and Lacara finally pulled apart and let their foreheads rest against each other. They were both smiling brightly; they were finally married. Edmund took off his cloak and placed it around Lacara's shoulder and they led them inside.

It was already five in the afternoon. They had all started eating and were having a spectacular time. Edmund liked looking at Lacara that time; she was absolutely stunning. And he liked her crown. It was beautiful; she was beautiful. They all had a grand time and the buffet-like idea turned out great. Soon, they were all finished eating, which ended about two hours later. Though some stayed in the dining hall, staying there to mingle, many went to the large dancing room. The musicians were playing many of dancing tunes, where they enjoyed playing. They danced for a long time, and Caspian and Susan decided to do their performance.

Susan and Caspian stepped up onto the small stage and everyone let their attention rest on the King and Queen.

"Well, I hope you are all having a wonderful time. I just want to say congratulations to my brother and his new wife. I hope you both live a happy life together and that you will have beautiful children." Caspian said. The last part was to make Edmund and Lacara blush, which was accomplished.

"But I would love to wish my wife another Happy Birthday. I love you Susan." Caspian said, his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him and said thank you before giving him a gentle yet loving kiss. The crowd started cheering, courtesy of Edmund. They broke apart and were slightly left breathless.

"But, the reason we are up here is because we want to do a performance for the groom and bride." Susan said. The crowd cheered as Caspian took a place by the piano, getting ready to play. Susan sat next to him and waited.

He played a light and beautiful tune; something you would smile to. It played for a few more beats before Susan began to sing. _**"Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile."**_ Susan sang it beautiful, making it sound so angelic and heartfelt. Then there were drums that lightly played in.

"_**I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take this slow."**_ Caspian sang. Susan sang the last two sentences with him, and their voices together were perfect. Lacara and Edmund took the middle of the dance floor and danced to the music. The crowd formed a circle around them, watching them dance with love and passion.

Guitars started to play along with the piano and the drums. The guitars played gently and continued their tune. _**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch in the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright. With just a kiss goodnight."**_ Susan and Caspian harmonized. Peter and Maribel were on the dance floor as well now, followed by Carter and Lucy.

They let the piano play for a while before the guitar powerfully strummed and they let the piano play again. _**"I know that if we give this a little time it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right."**_ They sang together. The drums played during the little break and the chorus was brought in. Everybody was now on the dance floor slow dancing to the wonderful song.

The guitars were brought back in. _**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch in the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright. With just a kiss goodnight."**_ The guitars played a little harder and the piano played a slightly low pitch. Violins entered and played into the tune.

"_**No I don't want to say goodnight."**_ They sang.

"_**I know it's time to leave,"**_ Caspian sang. _**"But you'll be in my dreams tonight, tonight, tonight." **_They sang together. The piano played softly before starting up again. _**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch in the fire burning so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight."**_ The piano continued to play, the other instruments dropping out.

"_**With a kiss goodnight."**_ Susan sang. _**"Kiss goodnight."**_ sang Caspian. The song ended and Susan and Caspian smiled. The crowd was cheering aloud, amazed by the couples' talent. Susan kissed Caspian again and they stepped off of the stage. The musicians continued to play the songs they were once playing. The room was dancing again to the musicians' music as Susan and Caspian made their way to their family.

"Thank you so much Susan! Thank you Caspian! That was absolutely beautiful!" Lacara smiled, tears of happiness running down her face.

"It was beautiful, you guys have such great voices." Edmund said as he hugged his sister and his brother.

"Well, there are two more performances expected. So those should be expected sooner or later." Susan smiled.

"Yeah, but it will be a while until that happens." Lucy said.

"But we're looking forward to it nonetheless!" Carter and Peter said enthusiastically. Everyone laughed and they continued their night.

They all danced the night away and before they knew it, it was eleven at night. The guys decided to go up and do their performance. Peter and Maribel went up as well, wanting to tell their news. Maribel and Peter went up first; Peter held Maribel's hand and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Well, we'd like to congratulate Edmund and Lacara once again for their beautiful wedding. And we'd like to say Happy Birthday to my sister Susan." Peter said, smiling to his family. They all smiled back at him and raised their glasses.

"But, Maribel and I have some news." Peter continued, getting a little nervous.

"It turns out… I am pregnant with King Peter's children. There will be twins." Maribel said, a little afraid of what the crowd would think. But many of them cheered and shouted with excitement. Maribel sighed and Peter smiled brightly. Peter kissed her forehead and continued to talk.

"Well, that's all we have to say, but I believe that my brothers Edmund and Caspian have a performance to do." Peter said, smiling at them. Peter and Maribel stepped off the stage as Edmund pulled out to high stools for him and Caspian. Caspian smiled at the crowd and then looked back at Edmund who was smiling back at him. Edmund held a guitar in his hand and wrapped the strap around him.

"Thank you Peter for bringing us up here." Caspian smiled at his golden haired brother. Peter smiled back cheekily which caused both Edmund and Caspian to chuckle.

"Anyway, Caspian and I plan to perform a song that we dedicate to our lovely wives. They mean the world to us and… if it weren't for them, we wouldn't really be living. Because they live, we are able to be ourselves. I'm pretty sure all the men here would dedicate this to their women, I'm sure of it. But anyway, this goes to our wives. We love you." Edmund said to the crowd, both he and Caspian smiling at Susan and Lacara.

Both Edmund and Caspian took a seat on the stools and got themselves ready. Edmund began strumming a catchy tune, yet so beautiful. He strummed the same rhythm, but it slightly changed notes. He played it for ten seconds before Caspian started singing. _**"Staring out at the rain with an empty heart. It's the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call."**_ Edmund played the notes a little higher, but with the same rhythm. _**"I've been looking for an answer, somewhere, I couldn't see that it was right there. And now I know what I didn't know."**_

Edmund played a little more powerful, entering the chorus. Caspian continued the song, singing with a good pitch. _**"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky."**_

Edmund played back to his regular tune and Caspian continued to sing. _**"It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again. 'Cuz of you, made it through every storm. What is life? What's the use if you're killing time?"**_ Edmund played the same rhythm with slightly lower notes. _**"I'm so glad I found an angel, someone, who was there when all my hopes fell. I wanna fly looking in your eyes."**_

Edmund began to strum a little harder and by now, everyone was dancing with their loved ones while Susan and Lacara smiled at their husbands, tears coming to their eyes. _**"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky. Because you live, I live."**_

Edmund started strumming beats, but kept its tone. _**"Because you live there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give what you've given me always."**_ Caspian sang.

Edmund repeated his original tune by strumming with slight power. Caspian also sang with power. _**"Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky. Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl, my world has everything I need to survive."**_

Edmund started to strum lightly with its same rhythm. _**"Because you live, I live."**_ Caspian let Edmund strum. _**"I live."**_ Caspian finished singing and Edmund continued to strum. He ended with a strum across all the chords. The crowd was smiling and they all cheered. Caspian and Edmund smiled at the crowd and high-fived each other. They stepped off of the stage as the crowd still cheered. Susan and Lacara ran into their husbands arms and kissed them passionately. The crowd continued to cheer as loud as they could, and they could hear Peter and Carter howling. They ended their kiss a while later, both of them breathless.

"I love you." Susan told Caspian. He smiled and gently kissed her again.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Oh, Edmund I loved it! I loved it and I love you!" Lacara said as she embraced Edmund.

"I'm glad you did. And I love you more!" Edmund said, kissing her shoulder.

"That's not possible." Lacara smirked as she pulled away from him.

"Well you better believe it." Edmund grinned back at her and kissed her gently.

The musicians again began to play dancing music, smiling more and more with the performances that have went along. They couldn't wait until the performance with the royal ladies of Narnia. Caspian and Susan were sitting down, watching all the guests have fun. Caspian's hand lied on Susan's growing stomach. He smiled as her head rested on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and gently rubbed her stomach. Peter and Maribel were on the dance floor. Even though it was a medium paced song, they just danced slowly. Peter would make her laugh from time-to-time and she would lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of her head, and smiled; he closed his eyes, never wanting to let her go. Edmund and Lacara were also on the dance floor, dancing to many songs. Edmund made her laugh so many times when he would pick her up and twirl her around. She was so happy with him, and he with her. Everything was just perfect for them.

As for Lucy and Carter, they were out in the hallways, undetected. They kissed feverishly, hands trailing all over. Somehow, they entered a random room, which by accident turned out to be Lucy's room. As Carter closed the door, she pushed him into a wall and kissed him passionately. He kissed back with as much passion and love as his hands began tugging on the laces of her dress. He did so slowly, as if he weren't sure. Her hands went through his brown hair, tugging slightly. She got a moan out of him, to which she smiled. His mouth left hers and started trailing their way down her jaw and down her neck. She was left breathless and just couldn't help but slip her hands under Carter's shirt. But then, Carter broke away, looking down. He backed away from her, looking around the room. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You okay?" she asked, stepping up to him and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. I just, don't think we should head this far." Carter said, looking at her cerulean blue eyes. She slightly smiled.

"That's fine with me." she smiled at him. She went on her tip toes and gave him a gentle kiss before he started tying up her dress again. They both walked out of Lucy's room and headed back to the dancing hall. They entered the room; no one knew that they had left. She held onto Carter's hand, and he smiled. He kissed it and led her to the dance floor, where they danced to the beat of the music. By the time it was one in the morning, they all decided that it was time to retire; but not without the girls performing.

Although everyone is still awake enough to continue, the royals wanted people to get their sleep so that they may return to their homes in the morning. But, they were going to have one last dance while listening to the girls perform. The girls gathered onto the stage and Susan began speaking as Lucy, Lacara were wrapping the guitar straps around themselves and Maribel placed four tall stools for them to sit on.

"Well, this is going to be the last song that we are performing tonight, and probably the last dance that you will have for the evening. But, this song goes out to the men we love." Susan said talking about the guys. The guys all looked at them, wonder filling Caspian and Edmund's minds as Peter and Carter were smiling brightly. "If Aslan hadn't led us to them, we wouldn't be where we are. So this song goes out to you guys. We love you."

The girls all took a seat on their stools and got ready to play. Lucy and Lacara started playing some high notes, using a light and pretty melody. _**"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road."**_ Susan sang.

"_**I got lost a time or two."**_ Maribel sang.

"_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through."**_ Lucy sang a little high due to the pitching but it worked perfectly.

"_**I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you."**_ Lacara sang. Lucy and Lacara strummed a little harder, but kept it light and soft.

"_**Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."**_ All the girls sang. Their beautiful voices mixed together were beyond fantastic. Even as the stars heard them sing, they couldn't help but shine brighter. The crowd was beyond amazed and many were smiling. Many of them had begun to dance to the melodious tune, dancing with their loved ones and spending their moments together. The guys were by far the most amazed at their performance. They were just so happy and couldn't help but smiling.

"_**Yes he did."**_ Lacara sang as she strummed. She and Lucy returned to their light strumming and played the rhythm easily.

"_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through."**_ Lucy sang smiling.

"_**I'd like to have the time I've lost and give it back to you."**_ Lacara sang with a lot of emotion. Edmund smiled at his wife, loving her even more.

"_**Oh but you just smile and take my hand. You've been there, you understand."**_ Sang Maribel.

"_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."**_ Susan sang.

Lucy and Lacara strummed with a little power, but still keeping it light.

"_**Every long lost dream, led me to where you are."**_ Susan sang. _**"Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars."**_ Lucy sang. _**"Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms."**_ Sang Lacara. _**"This much I know is true…"**_ Maribel sang. _**"That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."**_ They all sang. Lucy and Lacara played the guitar with a nice tune to it, still leaving it beautiful. By now, all the guests were dancing with their loved ones; they were so moved by the song and the girls singing.

"_**Yeah!"**_ Lucy sang, singing it loud. The girls smiled at her as she kept strumming.

"_**But now I'm just rolling home, into my lovers' arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."**_ They all sang. Lucy and Lacara strummed lightly.

"_**That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."**_ Susan sang as Lucy and Lacara were strumming lightly the same rhythm they've been doing.

"_**Hey, yeah."**_ Maribel sang as Lucy and Lacara finished with the final strum. When the ladies were finished the entire room just blew up into cheers. The entire room was clapping and cheering as loud as they could. Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Carter were shouting and cheering the loudest. The girls smiled and bowed to the crowd. The girls hugged each other and stepped off the stage, heading over to the guys.

And as expected, the guys enveloped them in a tight embrace.

"That was completely amazing!" Carter said to all of them. They all smiled at him, slightly blushing.

"It really was; you all sounded so beautiful." Peter said as he wrapped an arm around Maribel's waist.

"You are beautiful and talented, is there something more we should know?" Edmund asked as he kissed Lacara's temple.

"This has to be the best birthday for you." Caspian whispered to Susan. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It is." She replied. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around, giving her a side embrace.

"Well, I think it's time we retire." Lucy said, yawning.

"It is, most of the people have gone to their rooms, and most have already left to go back to the town." Lacara said. People were piling out of the room as they spoke, heading to their assigned rooms and some heading back to the town.

"Alright, well, see you all in the morning." Peter said.

"Goodnight!" Susan said. She hugged Lacara, giving her congratulations and she and Caspian headed to their room. Peter and Maribel went to their room as well.

"Goodnight you two. Hope you two have fun!" Lucy smirked as she and Carter went to their rooms. Lacara and Edmund went pink in the face, but it died down as they were soon the only people in the room. They smiled at each other as they both headed to their new room.

When they entered the room, they started kissing feverishly.

"I love you." Lacara said to Edmund.

"I love you too." Edmund replied.

And they finished their night with love and passion. This wedding, like Caspian and Susan's was a success. Forever started for them the moment they kissed each other. They were finally married.

Peter and Maribel settled into bed nicely, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively and lovingly. He kissed her gently goodnight, before they both fell asleep.

Carter kissed Lucy goodnight after dropping her off by her room. It was a very passionate kiss, that would've led to something more, but he broke it off just in time. She smiled as he left for his bedroom and fell asleep smiling. Carter was smiling as well, but he drew himself a very cold bath to relieve the desire and lust he wanted from Lucy.

Susan and Caspian spent the rest of the night talking, neither one tired to fall asleep. They talked mostly about the baby, where Caspian would put his hand on her stomach and feel the baby kick again. Their baby was growing, and in about four more months, he or she would be coming to see the world. They continued to talk, but from time to time they heard noises. Caspian buried his head in his pillow, trying to prevent the noise from entering his ears. Susan groaned and did the same as Caspian; they both knew what the cause of the noise was and now, the image was burned in their heads. But soon, the noise stopped and they were able to talk again without having scarring images. And that's how they fell asleep; Susan's head resting on his chest and Caspian's arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. Both of their hands rested on her stomach, feeling the baby kick softly. Their first night at Cair Paravel was the best night that each had.

* * *

**AN:/ hola... again. :) do i seem cheery? i mean really? i seem cheery today and i havent eaten yet... im serious i didnt eat anything today.. yet. but there you have it! hehe, their married! okay... so the wedding rings and Lacara's crown are on my page... yeah... i still need those votes! not many of you will be talking with me and the cast then! XD im serious, i seem cheery.. XP but anyways! hehehe...but anyways! did you enjoy the singing bits? okay... imma write down the songs in order, who's song it is and then who sang it in the story...**

**-A Room With A View by Ben Barnes (Caspian) *that's why Caspian sang it cuz it's BEN!***  
**-Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum (Susan and Caspian)**  
**-Because You Live acoustic by Jesse McCartney (Caspian sang while Edmund was on the guitar)**  
**-Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts (Susan, Maribel, Lacara and Lucy)**

**okay... i may have lied a little... you see, it's true when Anna's birthday _is_ December 18th, Ben _can_ sing _and_ play the piano, Skandar _can_ play the guitar, and Georgie _can_ play the guitar and sing. but it is NOT true that Anna can sing... i think... i just read off a fansite that she admitted that she cannot sing... yeahh...**

**Madmad237: lol! yes, i have decided on the names/gender. =)**

**Missbroadwayboundfanfic: lol! why do i always get chased! XD lol, i think you might have... lol!**

**Freya: =) aaww thank you! *starts blushing* that means a lot! =)**

**Shining Friendship: thank you! lol, i can actually picture it... lol! i'll try and thank you! =)**

**LoiseDGirl7123: lol, i know right! i hope this was just as satisfying! lol! =)**

**okay... can we get over 413? reviews over 413! please.**

**please review! =)**

**Edmund: You know what surprises me?**

**Lucy: What?**

**Edmund: The fact that Susan and Maribel are pregnant yet they have had no food cravings yet.**

**Lacara: Why does that bother you?**

**Edmund: Because I'm NOT pregnant yet I have a craving for chocolate cake!**

***we all look at him***

**Edmund: Well! Who doesn't want cake!**

***everyone agreed***

**Susan: So... are we going to bake a cake?**

**Me: I guess...**

**Maribel: Well then let's go.**

***we all walk to the kitchen***

**Peter: What do we need again?**

**Lucy: Water, flour, cake mix...**

**Carter: Anything else?**

**Susan: Eggs...**

**Me: Milk...**

**Maribel: We'll need frosting for the end.**

**Caspian: Well, I'll wait until it is done.**

**Edmund: So will I!**

**Me: Oh no you won't! **

***i throw an egg at Edmund***

***it hits the back of his head***

***he turns around, smirking***

**Edmund: You just started a war, Obsessed.**

***he picks up a bowl of water and attempts to dump it on me***

***water spills on Peter***

***Peter picks up the frosting and squirts it***

***frosting hits Caspian***

***a food war has started!***

***Maribel dumps flour on Carter's head***

***Lucy throws eggs at Peter***

***Caspian protects Susan***

***Susan dumps water on Caspian***

***Caspian drops a handful of flour on her head***

***she smirks***

***i hide away from them***

**Me: Hi! I'm just sitting enjoying the show... it's good to see a good food fight. **

**Edmund: Obsessed!**

***a pie hits my face***

***i wipe the pie off, slightly tasting it***

**Me: hm... apple pie. Edmund Pevensie, you're going to get it!**

***i throw a pie at him, but it hits Peter***

**Me: Please review while I make an attempt to win this battle!**

***the food fight continues for hours***

***next thing i know i'm scrubbing cake batter out of my hair***

***Edmund scrubs all sorts of pies in his hair and face***

***food fight was fun***

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	40. Merry Christmas

**AN:/ HELLO READERS OF FANFICTION AND MY STORY REALIZATION! how are you all doing? i hope you're doing extraordinary and if not... i hope this cheers you up. well, i'm sorry for the delay in updating but it is hard writing a Christmas special! i swear, im never writing another Christmas special again! it's too dang hard! well, i hope you like it because i worked so very hard on this! i know i update A New Adventure a lot, but i type both stories at the same time. due note that some gifts are repeated... kinda...**

**i liked to greet one of my readers and one of my dearest friends a Happy Birthday! so MyRedPhoenix, please know that i did not purposely update this on your birthday... XD but i hope this is a good gift for ya! love ya, Red! and Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the copyright to the Chronicles of Narnia, thus i do not own the characters all except Lacara, Maribel and Carter. i do not own any of the good Suspian songs that match the pairing. i do not own the Suspian pairing, that was created by Andrew Adamson. i do not (oh but i badly wish to) own Skandar Keynes. he is a human being (a HOT one at that XD) and has a living heart with feelings. he acts on his own and goes to school/work. he is like any other person. (i badly wish to date him... AAHH! I'D DIE! XD and then come back to life and continue to date him... hehehehe)**

* * *

Lacara woke up to sun shining through her curtains. She sighed happily and took the time to relax. She felt her husband's arms wrapped around her and she smiled. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and she smirked. She turned to face Edmund who was smiling.

"Morning, love." Edmund said, kissing her gently.

"Morning. Isn't it a little too early for you to be awake?" Lacara asked.

"I guess… but waking up next to you is the best wake-up I'll ever get." Edmund smiled. She smiled more and kissed him lightly again. She laughed as he flipped her that she would be on top of him.

"We can't do this now!" Lacara laughed.

"Why not?" he pleaded.

"You do realize that it's daylight? And that my parents are still here?" Lacara smirked.

"… Ugh, fine. But I plan on finishing this later." Edmund said smirking.

"Of course you do." Lacara smiled as she got off of Edmund and went to the bathroom.

They both got dressed and held onto their cloaks; they were going to see the royals and nobles off today. They ran into Carter and Lucy who were taking a walk in the snow filled gardens. Lucy waved to them and dragged Carter in tow to greet them.

"Good morning, Edmund! Good morning 'Cara!" Lucy said as she kissed her brother on the cheek and gave a huge hug to her new sister.

"Good morning to you, Lu!" Lacara said.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Edmund asked, smiling at his sister's cheerfulness.

"What's there NOT to be happy about? I mean, you and 'Cara just got married and Christmas is exactly one week away!" Carter said, his arm wrapped around Lucy.

"You know, I'm glad to see that it worked out between you two. Just keep the snogging to a minimum when Peter, Caspian and I are around." Edmund said.

"Will do, Edmund." Carter smiled.

"Well, we need to put a Christmas tree in the family room. I mean, what's Christmas without a Christmas tree?" Lucy said.

"What's Christmas?" a voice said. They looked down the hall and found two figures walking towards them. Lacara smiled brighter.

"Vordan!" she smiled. She ran towards him and he caught her in a hug. He twirled her around and she laughed. Her family walked towards them and Vordan let Lacara go.

"It's good to see you Vordan." Edmund said, shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

"It's good to see you too Edmund. I trust that you will take care of her." Vordan said.

"Of course." Edmund smiled, wrapping his arm around Lacara's waist.

"I would like you all to meet my courtess. This is-"

"Lueia?" Carter asked, smiling incredulously.

"Hello, Carter!" Lueia smiled, hugging him.

"Lueia… your sister?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my sister. Lueia, you're courting Lacara's brother?" Carter asked.

"Yes, have been for three years." Lueia said, as Vordan wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Three years?" Lacara and Carter exclaimed.

"Yes. We both met at Terenbinthia. She was like no other girl I've courted."

"And that's supposed to make me feel special." Lueia joked.

Lueia had dark brown hair that fell down to her waist and it was curled. She had a slight tan complexion, giving people the fact that she was a Telemarine. She had a kind and gentle face, with deep brown eyes that just calmed you every time you looked into them. She looked eighteen, though she had the qualities of an adult. The similarity between her and Carter was very evident.

"Well, you are very special. You're unlike any other girl." Vordan said as he gently kissed her lips.

"Ugh, please do that someplace else where I'm not here." Carter said, covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." Lacara said, although she was smiling.

Lueia giggled and they both smiled.

"Well, 'Wea, this is Queen Lucy and King Edmund." Carter said, introducing the royals.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesties." Lueia said, bowing.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Lueia." Edmund said.

"I'm absolutely thrilled to meet you, Lueia." Lucy said as she shook Lueia's hand.

"Not as thrilled as I am to meet you. I've heard from Maribel that you and Carter are courting. I just couldn't believe it." Lueia said smiling brightly.

"Lueia, we should get going." Vordan said, playing with her hair.

"Alright. Well, it was good seeing you." Lueia said.

"It was good seeing you too." Carter said.

"We shall see you this afternoon." Edmund said. Vordan and Lueia nodded and walked separate ways.

"I can't believe he was dating and never told me!" Lacara said, incredulously once they were out of earshot.

"I can't believe it either!" Carter said.

"Well, I think you deserved it since you never wrote to her." Lucy said, smirking at her boyfriend.

"Well I still deserved a letter from her at least." Carter said.

"Anyways," Edmund said, smiling as he cut in between their little spat. "Does anyone else think that we should have a pleasant walk through the gardens?"

The three agreed and they started walking into the gardens. Just as they started walking, Peter, Maribel, Susan and Caspian were gathered in the family room. They were all searching through baby name books. The girls searched through the books as the boys wrote down the names the girls listed. They made a list for both boys and girls. They continued this for a while, until Susan had a sudden craving.

"Caspian?" Susan asked politely.

"Yes, love?" Caspian said, looking up from the paper.

"Can you go to the kitchen?" she asked innocently.

"Wh-why love?"

"I want cucumbers dipped in chocolate and topped with whipped cream, walnuts and caramel." Susan said and Peter coughed violently.

"You hate cucumbers." Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm going through this thing called pregnancy, Peter. And in pregnancy, I get cravings, even if it is food that I really hate. So just shut up and leave me be with my cravings!" Susan said. Peter got a little frightened and decided to shut up.

"I'll go get those…" Caspian said, walking out of the room.

"Actually, Peter can you get me some ice cream?" Maribel asked. "With hot fudge, lots of hot fudge please?"

"Please don't tell me you're having a craving too." Peter said.

"Well, too bad, I am! Now please, get me some ice cream!" Maribel shouted.

"Okay, okay." Peter said as he got up and left the room, getting ice cream.

Peter and Caspian walked through the halls and sighed in despair.

"Is this what we are going to have to go through the entire pregnancy?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. But the only thing I do know is that these cravings don't always last long. Sometimes they are just a part of a stage, and then sometimes they go through this the entire pregnancy." Responded Caspian.

"Aslan bless us all." Peter prayed and Caspian laughed. They got what their wives had asked for and headed back to the family room. As they entered the room, they found the girls laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked as he gave Maribel the bowl of ice cream.

"Susan was just telling me some stories of when you were both little." Maribel giggled. Peter turned red and looked at his sister.

"What story exactly?" Peter asked.

"The one where paint spilled all over you and your hair was green for a month." Susan laughed. Maribel laughed even more and Caspian tried to hold his laughter back, but he couldn't help but do so. Peter got red as a beet and glared at his sister.

"I'm sorry, Peter. But it just came out." Susan laughed as she stroked her stomach.

Peter looked at her as she stroked her stomach and couldn't help but smile. "It's all right."

They continued to talk about the babies that would be coming and continued on with the names. They spent most of the morning in the family room. Sometime later, Edmund, Lacara, Carter and Lucy came in and settled with their family. They too, began writing up lists and wrote down names. They stayed there for hours, all until it was time for the guests to leave. They all got up and headed to the courtyard.

They all bid the royals and nobles of other countries goodbye. Lacara kissed her parents goodbye and hugged her brother. Everyone congratulated Edmund and Lacara and wished them the best. Caspian, Carter and Maribel were huddled up by their loved ones. As they were Telemarines who were accustomed to the sun, they absolutely despised the cold. Though they loved how beautiful and peaceful the snow looked, they absolutely hated how cold the weather was. They all watched the royals and nobles leave the Narnian Castle and the country. That day was beautiful and happy.

"Well, don't you think that we should get a Christmas tree, to go along with the Christmas presents?" Lucy asked as they all began heading inside.

"Yeah, we should. But before we do that," Edmund said, bending down to the ground. He picked up a handful of snow and smirked. His siblings weren't going to know what hit them. He threw a snowball at Peter, which hit him straight at the back of his head. Peter stopped straight, and turned to look at his brother.

"Oh, no you just didn't." Peter said, smirking evilly.

"Oh, here we go." Lucy laughed.

Peter picked up a handful of snow and threw it, but as Edmund ducked, it hit Lacara. Lacara gasped at the coldness, and picked up some snow. She too, threw it but it hit an unexpected Caspian. Susan laughed at her husband but then Caspian made a snowball as well. Before they knew it, there was a full-fledged snowball fight. Lucy and Carter were a team, Peter and Maribel were a team, Edmund and Lacara were one and then Caspian and Susan. They all enjoyed pummeling each other with snow. And this too was unexpected from the girls, they had good throws. Lacara was able to hit Peter in the face with snow. Lucy snuck behind Edmund and dumped snow down his shirt. Susan constantly threw snowballs that always hit Carter and Maribel was able to get her brother multiple times in the face. The guys were also doing great, hitting their brothers and friends. They finally decided to end their snowball fight when Lacara's lips turned blue and everyone was just absolutely freezing. They all headed to the family room to dry up and spend their time together.

"Christmas is one week away!" Lucy exclaimed as she sat down next to Carter.

"I know, I still can't believe it." Susan smiled as Caspian held her tightly, his hair slightly wet.

"I suppose we should go get that Christmas tree, yes?" Maribel asked. Everybody agreed but they were too tired to get up and move. The guys would get it eventually and then everyone would have to get gifts and then wrap them. This was possibly everyone's first Christmas, except the Pevensies, that is. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

That next day, the guys were all able to get a Christmas tree and they placed it in the family room. As some people still had to get gifts, the girls had a shopping spree to get their gifts for the guys, and then the guys went at a different time. And then they went as couples to get gifts for the guys and girls. And then they would go as siblings or friends. It was hard getting gifts for the others, due to the fact that they can just pop out anytime when they were wrapping the gifts. But they all did their best to get the perfect gift for everyone. All the wrapping and buying presents took all about five days, and the next two were decorating the rather large tree. Everything was looking so festive in Narnia. Everything was just so peaceful.

On Christmas Eve, they all decided that they would just spend their time at the Pevensies' Gardens. Despite Caspian, Carter and Maribel's complaints, they were forced to go anyway. They all wore their heaviest clothing and started to walk through the gardens. They stopped by Peter's Place first which was covered with soft, sparkling snow. They walked all around the place, leaving their tracks as to where they went. It was softly snowing and Maribel lifted her hood. Peter looked at her, smiling brightly. I know I may have said this many times, but she looked beautiful. She wore her black hair down, it falling onto her shoulders. She breathed evenly and looked around the place, her eyes filled with amazement. Her eyes just sparkled with fascination and wonderment. The smile on her lips was probably the one thing that filled his stomach with butterflies and made his heart swell with happiness. Peter walked up to his love and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a peck on his lips before they started walking around some more.

The then went to Edmund's Grove where Edmund took his time in lying down on the snow and creating a snow angel. After doing that successfully he just lied in the snow, looking up into the cloudy sky. He felt peaceful and happy. He looked all around him, looking at the trees that were full of fruit and were decorated with white. And better yet, he was spending his time with the love of his life and having the best time with his family. He was just so peaceful. And all of a sudden, snow was dumped onto his entire upper body, face included. He sat straight up and wiped the snow off of him, wiping his face thoroughly. He looked up and saw his wife smirking at him. He smirked back and tugged on her hand, bringing her down onto the snow next to him. She snuggled up close and they both watched the sky. They heard laughter and they looked over at Lucy who was being chased by a snow-covered Carter. Lacara lightly laughed and Edmund looked down at her. The look in his wife's green eyes was absolutely heart-warming. Her eyes were sparkling with love, with happiness, and with amusement. Her laughter was music to his ears; it was the most blissful thing that he had ever heard. She looked up at him and smiled more. He kissed her lightly before a snowball hit his face. He sputtered and heard Lacara laughing. He looked up and saw Lucy who was smirking. He got up and chased his sister around before picking her up and spun, before he gently dumped her into a huge pile of snow.

After that, they headed to Lucy's Garden, where the bushes and trees filled with Camellias were lightly covered with snow. Lucy smiled as she walked around. She walked deep into her garden, to where the fountain remained. Even in the freezing cold the water still ran; never freezing up. She sat down on the edge of the marble and took off her gloves. She placed them on her side and dipped her left hand into the water. The water was surprisingly warm, leaving her fingers tingling for more warmth. She brought her hand to pick up a floating flower in the water. She placed her hands in her lap, the delicate flower in her hands. She smiled in peace, sighing happily. She looked down at her lap, looking at the flower as it blossomed more since it entered her hand. She didn't even notice that Carter had snuck up next to her. Carter placed a Camellia behind Lucy's ear and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, kissing her temple as he did so. She smiled back and cuddled deeper into his embrace. Carter looked at Lucy with admiration. No matter what they went through, all the heartbreak and angst and torture, they were finally together; they were finally at peace with themselves. He just loved to see the shine in her eyes when she was excited; he just loved the cerulean color of her eyes. Her eyes just sparkled with imagination and excitement. Her smile was able to brighten his day even if he was in the worst of moods. He loved her so much, and wondered how he was blessed to be with Lucy. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back before lightly kissing her. He pulled back and saw that her cheeks were flushed. He smiled brightly before they both got up and went to find the rest of the group.

They headed into Susan's courtyard, where the grove of white roses was covered with snow. Lucy discreetly took a handful of snow into her hands and threw it at Peter's head. When it hit Peter, she hid behind a bush. She made two more snowballs and threw it both at Peter and Edmund. They both looked at Lucy and she squealed, starting to run. Peter and Edmund followed after her, smiling brightly. Lucy looked back and started laughing as they got closer. Once the two reached her, Edmund picked her up and Peter began to tickle her. Lucy laughed endlessly and squirmed. Her brothers laughed along with her and gently dumped her in a pile of snow. And before they knew it, they too were in the pile of snow, laughing along with Lucy. Caspian watched as they did so and couldn't help but smile. He finally had a real family. He had the family that he always wanted. He looked over at his wife who was watching him. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her growing stomach. She leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes as they sat down against a tree.

There were times when Caspian wondered what he did to deserve such a loving family. There were times when he wondered what he did to deserve such loving friends. There were times when he wondered what he did to deserve the wife he's always wanted since he met her. He looked at her as she remained snuggled up in his chest. He smiled brightly; this was the life he always wanted. He loved everything about her, absolutely everything. Yes, she was beautiful but Caspian saw more than that. When other men looked at Susan, they would see a beautiful and powerful woman. They would see her as a doll, as a trophy to be shown off. But Caspian saw more, he saw more in her. While men saw her shining blue eyes, Caspian saw ocean blue eyes that sparkled with love, passion and happiness. He saw eyes that would always light up when she was having the best time or when they were just together. While men saw her outer beauty, Caspian saw both inner and outer. He did appreciate her beauty on the outside, but he truly loved her inner beauty; he loved her personality. She was indeed, gentle, but she was also smart, caring, funny, talented and so much more. Men never looked further; they never bothered to really appreciate Susan for who she was. But Caspian, he took the time to get to know her, and he learned to love her for what she did and for who she was. He loved her more than he loved his life. She was his everything. She was his world. And now, to know that she is bearing his child, he was the happiest man in all of Narnia. She looked up at him and smiled more when his dark brown eyes shined. They looked to their family and smiled; Maribel and Lacara were having a good time trying to make a snow-castle, Carter too was dumped into the pile of snow where he laughed along with the others.

They all then headed to Susan's Oasis. Many wondered what it would look like since it was winter. As they entered the garden, they were once again taken away. The waterfall kept running as if it were not affected by the chilly weather. The entire place was decorated with snow, yet it gave a tranquil feeling to the place. Around the gazebo were wreaths and red and gold tinsel garlands. Susan, Caspian, Maribel and Peter went to sit in the gazebo, watching the others walk around the place. Edmund thought that the cave looked inviting, since he never really got a good look at it. He and Carter went to look into the cave as Lucy and Lacara were creating snowballs; lots of them. But while they waited for the right moment, they just lied down and made snow angels. They whole family was smiling; this was a very good way to start Christmas. Edmund and Carter came out of the cave, chatting about something. They both looked towards Caspian and grinned cheekily. Caspian had a feeling that they were talking about him and blushed slightly, adding more color to his cheeks from the cold. And it was that moment that Lucy and Lacara decided to throw snowballs at the two. Getting prepared, the four had a full-fledged snowball fight. The four in the gazebo watched with amusement in their eyes. Peter decided to help Carter and Edmund, as they were being pummeled by the girls. Maribel smiled as Peter was hit in the face, causing him to fall into the snow. Caspian also decided to help the guys, who were so embarrassingly losing. The two pregnant women watched as their loved ones had a fun battle.

It was finally starting to get dark as they headed back inside. Everyone went into their rooms to dry up and warm up. They put a new set of dry clothes and all headed to the dining room. The fireplace burned behind them, giving the room the warmth that the royals needed. They had a small little feast, as it was Christmas Eve. Lucy couldn't stop talking about it and how she had so much fun that day. She had everyone smiling at her, and they too could not wait until Christmas day. They had such a blast that day, and wished that it wouldn't end. But soon, they all walked to the family room, where they gathered the gifts and placed them under the tree. They stayed in the family room, where they constantly talked about the babies. Lucy was still coming up with lists of names with Carter who was searching through the books. Maribel and Peter looked over their shoulders as they did so, also sending in some suggestions. Lacara fell asleep on Edmund's lap, her head resting against his chest. Edmund watched his wife sleep, as well as watch his family and the presents that he so desperately wanted to open. Susan and Caspian were seated on the couch, where Susan was lying down and her head lied on Caspian's lap. He played with her hair as she rubbed her stomach gently. They too, from time to time looked over Lucy and Carter's shoulders; where along with Maribel and Peter, they added some names to the list.

It was around ten at night when they decided to head to their rooms. Edmund picked Lacara up bridal style and they all separated to their rooms. Edmund placed his wife down onto the bed and took off her clothes until she was in a white camisole and his pajama pants. He smiled that she would wear them. He took off her boots and pulled the blanket over her. He went to the bathroom to take another bath and wore a loose white shirt and pajama pants. He slipped into bed beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. He undid the messy braid and let her hair fall. He kissed her shoulder and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Maribel sat in bed, waiting for her boyfriend to come out of the bathroom. She couldn't go to sleep without his arms around her. She rubbed her stomach, which was becoming a bump. She smiled and sighed happily. Peter came out and smiled at her. She was wearing the shirt that she took from him. He slipped into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. He kissed her black hair as she leaned into his chest. They too, fell into a peaceful slumber.

Lucy stood on her balcony, looking up into the night sky. They stars were out shining. She spotted the Blue Star and the North Star. She smiled up at Lilliandil and Gale. They were happy together, and they shined brighter. She remained in a sleeveless silk nightgown and was wrapped up in a silk robe. Though the robe didn't provide much warmth, it did help a bit. She smiled brightly as she thought about her family; her life. She was ecstatic, she was finally happy again. She had two pregnant sisters and will receive three niece/nephews. She really hoped that Susan's baby would be a girl so that she would win twenty coins and have Edmund do whatever she wanted. She smiled evilly, but laughed. She decided that it was time to slip into bed. She entered her room and locked her balcony doors. She slipped out of her robe and placed it by her wardrobe. She blew out the candle, but the only light left was her fireplace. She slipped into her bed and pulled the blankets over her. She held tightly onto her teddy bear. She smiled when she remembered that it was Carter who gave it to her. She fell asleep thinking of Carter.

Carter came out of the bathroom with a white shirt and pajama pants on. He was wiping his wet hair with a towel and made his way to his desk. He placed the towel in a hamper and looked at his desk. There were so many letters on his desk. He received many from his sister and how she would visit soon. And then there little notes from Lucy; he smiled as he looked upon those. But the thing that ruined that smile was the letters from other lords' daughters. Many were of how they thought he was absolutely handsome and how they wished to meet him. Many were insisting that they meet and that he lived with them. And then there were those that were declarations of love. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he will have to reply and decline politely. Once Lucy saw these, she would throw a fit and get jealous. Carter could already picture that happening. But he picked up all the letters except for his sisters and Lucy's reminders and placed them in a drawer in the desk. He sighed and got into bed. He thought about Lucy while he sat in bed. And that's how he fell asleep, thinking of the Valiant Queen.

Caspian sat in bed with his wife, who was again peacefully sleeping. He watched as she smiled slightly, which caused him to smile. His hand gently rubbed her growing belly. His other hand moved a strand of hair that was going to fall. He smiled brightly when her hand went over his hand that lied on his stomach.

"You will soon see the world, little one. You will see your lovely aunts and humorous uncles. You will see all of Narnia; you will see your home. You will see your beautiful mother who I love as much as I love you." Caspian whispered, talking to Susan's stomach.

"A little late to be talking isn't it?" Caspian looked up and saw his wife smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her gently.

"Four more months." Susan said, sighing happily.

"Four more months." Caspian said, nodding happily. She smiled brighter and snuggled more into him. He kissed her hair.

"I love you." Susan said, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"I love you." Caspian replied, kissing her forehead. They both fell asleep, waiting for Christmas morning to come.

* * *

Christmas morning was peaceful and silent. The sun was still rising, but it gave the snow a blissful beauty. The sunrise itself was beautiful; it started out as a dark navy blue which softly became a very red-orange. It then became a light orange with small dashes of purple and navy blue. And it rose to an orangey sky-blue color. Everyone was peacefully sleeping in their beds, where they were snuggled up with warmth and comfort.

Around nine in the morning, Lucy and Carter up and they were out in the gardens. They had a small snowball fight and they created loads of snow castles. Then Lucy dumped snow down Carter's cloak and down in clothes, to which he screamed. Lucy laughed hysterically and watched as Carter tried to get the snow out. Carter turned to her and chased her around, finally catching her as they both fell on top of the snow, Lucy on top of him. She looked down at him into his dark brown eyes as he looked into her cerulean ones. Lucy's face was flushed from all the running and the cold. Her braided hair had fallen to her side and she was breathing deeply. Carter's lips were slightly chapped and hair slightly covered his eyes. He too was breathing hard. Lucy decided that they should get up before anyone caught them. He agreed and they both got up, before falling down again, side by side. They started making snow angels. When they were finished, they decided to head back inside and get warmed up. They talked and laughed in the halls, each making their way to their rooms.

They separated as they reached Lucy's room. She stepped inside and took a warm bath, trying to find relief from the cold weather. As Carter reached his room, he did the same, relishing in the warmth of the bath. They both got dressed up in dry clothes and decided to head to the dining room. Carter walked with Lucy there, her hand in his. They entered the room and as expected, not many were there. Peter and Maribel were the only ones there.

"Good morning! And Merry Christmas!" Lucy said, kissing her brother on the cheek and hugging Maribel.

"Merry Christmas to you." Peter said, smiling at his sister. He shook hands with Carter and then Carter kissed Maribel's cheek; they were practically brother and sister.

"Where is everyone?" Carter asked as they took their seats.

"Still sleeping in their warm and cozy beds." Peter muttered. Maribel looked at him and rolled her eyes, a smile upon her face.

"Not anymore." Edmund said as he, Lacara, Caspian and Susan entered the room, taking their seats.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Edmund said whilst yawning.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone replied.

They all began to eat the delicious breakfast, which had all of their favorites. They talked throughout the entire time at breakfast, whereas Lucy was practically jumping in her seat. They were all smiling on Christmas morning, all of them ready to open the gifts. They continued to eat for a good hour, all of them savoring their favorites before heading down to visit the gardens. Lucy protested, saying that she wanted to open the presents. But they grinned at her, making her wait a little longer than she wanted. They had an excellent snowball fight where it was boys against girls. And the battle went nowhere, as they both sides were doing well. So they ended it up in a tie, and went to head inside. They gathered in the family room afterwards, though they continued to list names for the babies. Them not opening the gifts was driving Lucy insane.

"Okay, can we please open the presents now! I can't wait any longer!" Lucy pleaded. Her siblings and friends laughed and nodded. The gathered around the Christmas Tree, which was beautifully adorned with tinsel and ornaments.

"Alright, this is from Caspian to Lucy." Susan said, taking a present from the tree and handing it to Lucy.

Lucy opened the gift all too hurriedly and opened a small box. She gasped as the first thing she saw was a silk lavender scarf. She smiled and wrapped it around her neck. The next thing she saw in the box was a purple book with her name engraved on the cover. She opened the book yet she found the pages blank.

"It's supposed to be like a diary, a memoir of some sorts." Caspian said, smiling at his younger sister.

"Oh, Caspian, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy shouted, hugging him.

"Anytime, Lucy." Caspian smiled.

"This is from me to Maribel," Susan said, shocked as she picked up the gift she got. She handed it to her sister and Maribel opened it gingerly. She opened the large box and smiled. She lifted the contents to show the family what Susan got. Maribel was holding a turquoise colored silk nightdress which was sleeveless. It had lace straps and its hem was lace. In the box remained a matching robe. Susan smiled as Maribel showed it to Peter, who was blushing and smiling.

"It's beautiful, Susan. Thank you!" Maribel smiled.

"You're welcome!" Susan said, hugging her.

"Alright, this is from Edmund to Caspian… this should be good." Peter said, smirking as he handed Caspian the gift.

Caspian opened the slightly small box and smiled. He took out a slightly large vial. Caspian opened the cork and smelled the contents of the vial. He smiled at his brother/best friend.

"How did you know?" Caspian asked.

"Cas, I have a sister who is your wife. I have my ways." Edmund smirked.

Caspian let Susan smell the vial and she smiled. He kissed her temple and picked the last content in the box. The vial smelled like the forest after it rained mixed with musk. But the last thing in the box was a book of all the Narnian stories and legends. Everything about Narnia's history was stored in the book that Edmund had just given to Caspian.

"Thank you, Ed. This means a lot to me."

"I know it does. But anytime, Caspian, anytime."

"This goes to Susan from Peter," Lucy exclaimed.

Susan smiled at her brother and took the slightly large box. She tore off the wrapping and opened the box that held her gifts. She smiled as she lifted a quite large book and trailed her fingers along the pages.

"It's a romantic comedy, mixed with adventure." Peter said. Susan smiled at him and saw purple in the box. She took out the item and lifted it up for everyone to see. It was a silk purple robe; just when Susan needed one.

"Oh, thank you Peter." Susan said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"I believe that these are from Maribel to Edmund," Carter said, handing over two nicely wrapped gifts. Edmund smirked and ripped open the smallest first. He stared inside of the box, a genuine smile appearing on his face and a heartwarming sensation flooded his entire body. He gingerly lifted the contents and smiled at Maribel. Everyone looked at him and his hands. He showed Lacara what it was and she put a hand to her lips, tears of joy threatening to fall. He showed everyone what it was and they too were smiling.

"How?" Edmund asked.

"I knew you two had to have a painting session the day before so I asked if they could make that in a smaller version. I didn't actually think that it would turn out this well." Maribel said, smiling.

Edmund was holding a photo-sized painting of him and Lacara on their wedding. Everyone smiled at that gift.

"Well come on then; open the other one!" Peter exclaimed. Edmund grinned and opened the larger box. And again, his eyes widened. It was a game; strategies of war.

"Thank you, Maribel! Now I have something else to claim as my game!" Edmund grinned, kissing Maribel on the cheek.

"I knew you'd love it." Maribel laughed.

"This is from me and Carter to Lacara." Lucy said, handing Lacara a large rectangular present. Lacara smiled at the young queen and knight and ripped the wrapping away. She opened the black box and gasped. She smiled as she stood up and took the gift out. They had gotten her a Narnian sword. It was very much like Peter's, but the hilt had both red and gold stripes. Across the blade were words.

""The simple things in life are the things worth cherishing."" Lacara read, smiling at the young couple. "Thank you, so much."

"We thought that since you are now a Narnian Queen, you would need a Narnian sword." Carter said, smiling.

"And it is true. "The simple things in life are the things worth cherishing." You have love, family, and friends. Those are the things worth cherishing." Lucy said.

Lacara smiled and hugged them.

"But I also have this." Lucy said, handing Lacara another large box. Lacara once again ripped the wrapping and opened the package. She smiled at Lucy and pulled out the outfit in the box. She pulled out the top layer, which was a long, elegant yet simple dress. The dress was meant to fall off her shoulders and had a slight sweetheart neckline. It was a very dark purple, where it looked more like a sunset purple. The sleeves of the dress rested up to her elbows, not being loose at all this time. In the box was still a very thin gold sash, three and a half centimeters was its width. And last in the box was a very thin spaghetti strapped dress. This was supposed to be the undergarment, and it was light pink.

"It's beautiful Lucy, thank you!" Lacara said, hugging the girl once again.

"It was meant to fit a beautiful person like you." Lucy grinned. Lacara smirked.

"Now, I think it's time 'Cara returned the favor. This goes to Carter from Lacara." Caspian said, handing Carter a small box. Carter shook the box, earning a laugh from the room. He smiled and took out the wrapping and opened the small box. He smiled at Lacara and lifted up a chain. It was a golden chain meant to be wrapped around his neck. Its pendant was a lion, representing none other than Aslan. Another pendant was a charm of a Narnian shield.

"Thank you, Lacara." Carter smiled as Lucy put the necklace on him.

"Well, you are a man with a Narnian heart, much like Edmund, Peter and Caspian. So any man with a good heart like yours deserves a Narnian artifact of some sort." Lacara said. He smiled back and hugged her again.

"Okay, up next we have… to Lucy from Peter." Edmund said passing Lucy her gifts.

Lucy opened up the rather large box and shrieked. She took out a wonderful looking dress and stood up to let everyone see it properly. It was a sunset pink strapless dress that was simple yet extraordinary. The hem of the dress was the starting point of an extravagant design of flowers. The flowers only continued up to her knee and stopped from there. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a black leather belt that was nine centimeters wide.

"Oh, thank you Peter. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy said, tackling her brother to the ground with her hug.

"Lucy, you should know that I would do everything in my power to get you things that make you even more beautiful." he said. She kissed him on the cheek and went to check the box again. She raised her eyebrow and lifted a little black button up cover up. He shrugged and they all laughed. But then as she looked through the box, she saw a little framed painting. She picked it up and smiled more. She showed it to everyone, where they saw themselves in the painting, smiling like a huge family.

In the photo-sized painting, they were all gathered around the couch and looked really happy. Lucy sat on the floor against the couch, smiling like she was laughing. The same went for Susan, who was sitting on the couch next to Lacara and Maribel. Lacara held bunny ears behind Lucy's head and Maribel smiled a very genuine smile. Edmund, being the goofball he was as also on the couch, but he was lying across the girls' laps. He had a very funny smile, as if he too were laughing. Caspian, Peter and Carter were standing up behind the couch, and Peter was in the middle. His arms were thrown around the two Telemarine's shoulders, although he bunny eared Carter. They all had bright smiles and looked absolutely hilarious.

"Oh, Peter it's wonderful! Thank you, once again!" Lucy said, hugging her brother tighter.

"Lu, give him some air. He's turning blue." Edmund said. Lucy let go of her death grip on Peter who coughed slightly. Lucy laughed and went to get another present from the tree.

"Now, we have from Susan to Edmund," Lucy said, getting the dark blue wrapped gift and handing it to Edmund.

Edmund eagerly tore up the gift wrap and saw a box filled with the game checkers. The board was made of marble, some of the boxes being white marble and others being black marble. The game pieces were made of bronze and silver.

"It's beautiful, Su!" Edmund exclaimed, examining a bronze piece.

"Well, I know how much you love chess and we call you the "Chess King". Let's see if you can become the "King of Checkers"." Susan smirked.

"Oh, we all know I will." Edmund said, looking at his sister. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"We have another big one here for Carter from… Caspian, Ed and Pete." Maribel said, pushing the heavy rectangular box to Carter. He smiled and ripped away the wrapping covering a gray rectangular box. He opened the box and was absolutely awestruck. He pulled out a sword and observed it. The blade was the same material used for Peter's sword and the same with Lacara's. His hilt was the very difference. Towards the bottom of the hilt, the red coloring was then formed into a V, where the two other sides were gold. The top of the hilt was gold as well, but the letter C was carved in. On the blade were engraved words.

""A good deed comes from a man with a pure heart."" Carter read aloud, smiling with each word.

"We also thought that you would need a Narnian sword. You deserve it." Peter said.

"Thank you, so much. I'm entirely grateful for this gift." Carter said, still examining it.

"You are welcome, Carter. Those words are as pure as your heart. So keep true to yourself." Edmund smiled. Carter smiled back before placing the sword back in its case.

"Now, we have a gift to Caspian from Carter." Susan said, handing her husband a small rectangular box. He tore away at the wrapping and was saw a painting of him and Carter when they were younger. He smiled and took the photo out.

"I've had it for a long time, and just recently found it. I thought you would like to keep it." Carter spoke, watching Caspian's reaction. Caspian looked so happy.

"Thank you Carter. I… I don't even remember this day." Caspian said, smiling.

"Neither do I; but that's the purpose of the painting. It'll help bring back snippets of those memories." He replied. Caspian smiled and gave a manly hug to Carter.

"I have a gift for Peter from, oh, me." Lacara laughed. She handed him his gift and he opened it gingerly. He smiled as he came within sight of it.

"It's wonderful, 'Cara. Absolutely brilliant." Peter said, holding up the gift up so that he could see it clearer.

"I would think so. It was set in the Susan's Oasis. I thought it was beautiful." Lacara said. Peter had a picture of him and Maribel at a random moment. The painting was taken from the side, so Peter was looking down at Maribel and she looked up at him. Their foreheads were touching and the waterfall was behind them. The sun was setting above the waterfall, giving a beautiful setting.

"Thank you 'Cara." Peter said, kissing her cheek as she was family.

"It's the least I can do." Lacara said.

"I hope you enjoy this Susan." Lucy said, handing her sister her gifts. Susan had one medium sized box and a smaller one. She opened the larger one first and gasped. Lucy had gathered all sorts of jewelry that Susan would adore.

"Oh my…" Susan said, picking up a necklace and looking at it with adoration.

"I knew you would like it." Lucy smiled. "Go on, open the smaller one!"

Susan put down the necklace and picked up the smaller box. She carefully opened the wrapping and saw a picture. She smiled and put a hand to her mouth, tears of joy threatening to fall. She showed Caspian the picture and he too smiled, embracing his pregnant wife. It was a handmade painting of her and Caspian. It could have been taken at any random moment or just from thought, but it looked so real and wonderful.

"Oh, Lu. This is beyond wonderful. Thank you." Susan said, giving her sister a hug.

"I knew you'd like this too." Lucy smirked.

"This is from Maribel to Caspian," Carter announced, passing the box to Caspian. He opened the wrapped present and opened the box that concealed his gifts. The first gift was a sea foam green leather book. Across the cover was a name… Caspian narrowed his eyes at the name, his mind reeling. He looked up at his younger sister, his eyes glistening. She nodded at him, slightly smiling.

"How did you…?" Caspian started as he flipped through the book.

"Before she died, she handed it to me, saying that if I ever felt lonely, all I had to do was look through her book." Maribel said. Caspian smiled and looked back to the book. The book he held in his hands at that moment was his mother's diary. He never really got to know his mother, whereas Maribel knew her for very minimal years. Caspian looked in the box again and found a new pair of gloves. Caspian tried them on and smiled. On the inside, the material was wool, leaving his hands warm. On the outside was durable leather that could hold up against the winter weather.

"Thank you, Maribel." Caspian said, kissing his sister on the cheek.

"You're welcome my dear brother." She replied.

"We have a gift to Lucy from Susan." Lacara said. She slid the gifts across the floor and Lucy caught it. She ripped open the layers of wrapping that hid her presents. In the box of the first present was a soft sunset purple plush throw blanket. In the bottom right hand corner was Lucy's name. Lucy ran her hand across the fabric, smiling at how soft it was.

Then Lucy opened the next box and shrieked again. She pulled out a beautiful baby blue sleeveless dress. It was simple but absolutely gorgeous. It just screamed for Lucy. It went up to about her lower knee and the hem was adorned with little flowers. It had a sweetheart neckline and a dark blue sash that was nine centimeters wide.

"Susan!" Peter yelled.

"What?" Susan asked, looking confused as she looked at her brother.

"That's way too short for a dress!"

"It's a spring or summer dress! Besides, it would look beautiful on her!" Susan said. Peter looked to Lucy who was pressing the dress against her, as if checking to make sure it _would_ work on her. He sighed and decided to drop the conversation. He didn't admit it aloud, but he thought the dress was perfect for Lucy. He just didn't want to see the sons of Lords or Kings drooling over his baby sister because of the excessive skin that was being shown.

"This is for you, love. It's from Lacara." Peter said, kissing his love on the cheek as he gave her the gifts.

Maribel smiled and tore up the smallest first. It was a little rectangular box and as she opened it, she smiled brightly. She held up a gold necklace with a red heart as a pendant. She smiled at Lacara and opened the next one. She opened a small wood box and found a sewing kit.

Maribel stood up and hugged Lacara, who laughed cheerfully.

"How'd you know I liked to sew?" Maribel asked.

"Well, it's something that I've seen you do in your free time. I thought you would like to have your own set." Lacara smiled.

"Thank you, once again." Maribel said.

"This goes to Edmund from Carter," Lucy said, handing her brother his gifts. He opened a large box, containing both of his gifts. The first thing his eyes lied on was a gold goblet. It was extravagant and completely Edmund. And that's why it was his. He had his name engraved on the cup. The next thing he saw was a set of new quills and inks.

"This is absolutely great, Carter! How did you know that I needed new quills?"

"Lucy." Carter simply said. They all laughed as Edmund continued to observe his goblet.

"Okay, Ed. You can admire your cup later; we have other gifts to open you know." Peter said. They all laughed again.

"'Cara, this goes to you from Maribel." Edmund told his wife, handing her two presents. Lacara smiled and opened the smallest first. She came across a set or cordials, all filled with liquid. She uncorked on and smelled the liquid. She smiled at Maribel. The cordials were filled with her favorite scent, which were cherry blossoms and peaches.

"How in the world did you know?" Lacara asked.

"Well, I have a boyfriend who happens to have a brother that happens to be your husband." Maribel said in a complicated way. They all laughed at how Maribel put it.

"You always have to do things the complicated way." Caspian told his sister.

"I always like a challenge." She replied sweetly. Lacara opened the largest present next and found an elegant box with her name engraved on the cover. Lacara lifted the lid and saw headbands, clips and flowery hair ties of all sorts. She smiled at Maribel and hugged her.

"I figured you would like it. I see that you have your hair in all sorts of styles and with different hair tools. So I thought that this would suit you." Maribel admitted.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Lacara said, once again hugging her friend.

"Here you go, Peter. This is from Caspian." Lucy said, tossing her brother a small box. He caught it and shook it, trying to figure out what it was. Everyone laughed as he continued to do so until he gave up. He tore off the wrapping and opened a small box. Inside was a small dagger. Peter smiled as he took it out.

"Got tired of me borrowing yours, weren't you Caspian?" Peter asked, looking at his brother.

"Yes, in fact I was, you constantly needed it; I hope you don't break this one." Caspian said. Peter smiled at his brother and then looked at the gold shaving blade that he just received. He desperately needed one.

"Thank you, Caspian." Peter said.

"It's no problem at all," replied Caspian.

"Alrighty, this is from me to Caspian. I hope you like it!" Lucy said, handing him the gifts. Caspian smiled at his youngest sister and opened a small rectangular box. He opened to find another book, but this was a storybook for children. He smiled up at Lucy. "I thought you would enjoy reading it with the baby."

He smiled at her and opened the next present and found a hand-made scarf. You could tell it was due to the fact that there were a few mistakes. It was navy blue and soft and warm. Caspian smiled at Lucy and gave her a hug, kissing her forehead in the process.

"I absolutely love this, Lucy; thank you."

Lucy smiled at him and watched people open their presents.

"To my dear older sister, I hope you enjoy this." Edmund said, handing her sister a huge box and two smaller ones.

Susan opened the smallest of them all first and came across a charm. It was in the shape of a lion; Aslan. "What's this for?" Susan asked, smiling.

"Oh, you'll see." Edmund smiled as he smirked. Susan laughed slightly and opened the next one. She opened it to see a photo-sized painting of her and Caspian. It was taken on their wedding, where they were smiling brightly and happily. Susan smiled at her brother before opening the biggest box. She tore the wrapping open as she finally opened the box containing her gift. She covered her mouth whilst smiling as she lifted what was in the box.

Edmund had gotten Susan a floor length dress that was very simple. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was Narnian Red and she had a sash that was Narnian Yellow. Her neckline had a small amount of Narnian yellow lace and the hem had some as well. It was completely simple, but simply extraordinary.

Susan smiled at her brother and hugged him. He kissed her forehead as she kissed his cheek. "Oh, Edmund, it's all so beautiful."

"I knew you would love it." said Edmund. They all laughed and moved onto the next gifts.

"Caspian, this goes to you." Peter said, handing him the gift that he got. Caspian also received a long rectangular box.

"I think I already know what it is." Caspian joked, earning a small laugh. He ripped apart the forest green wrapping and finally came across a long box. He opened the box and came across a brand new shining sword.

Caspian carefully lifted the sword up and looked at it. The blade was like Peter's, but everything else was different. The hilt was navy blue and towards the bottom were a strip of Narnian Yellow and a strip of Narnian Red. Like all the other swords, there were words engraved onto the blade.

""We fight stronger together than those who fight alone."" Caspian said, reading the words. He looked at Peter and smiled.

"Like everyone else in here, I thought you would need a Narnian sword." Peter said. Caspian smiled and shook his hand.

"Oh, just hug already!" Lucy said. They were in fact brothers by marriage. Caspian and Peter gave each other a brotherly hug before Lucy gave out the next gift.

"Susan, this is from Carter." Lucy told her sister as she handed over the gift.

Susan opened a small box and found a very beautiful scarf. It was a scarf that felt like silk and had a blend of two colors. It was both Narnian Red and Narnian Yellow. It would start out as red, but as it reached the middle it turned orange and then ended as yellow. Susan smiled at Carter and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Carter. It's beautiful." Susan said as she stroked the fabric.

"Lucy said you would like it." Carter smiled at Lucy and Susan.

"What can I say? I know my own sister." Lucy grinned. Everyone laughed and they continued to exchange gifts.

"This is from Maribel to Lucy." Carter said, handing a large wrapped box and a small box.

Lucy opened the smaller box first and came across a beautiful pair of silver earrings. The earrings were a silver diamond which then had a dangling silver chain that ended with red hearts. It worked perfectly for Lucy. Lucy gave Maribel a big hug.

"Oh, thank you!" Lucy said.

"You're welcome! But you still have one more gift to open!" Maribel laughed.

Lucy nodded and went to open the bigger present. She opened the large box, tearing away at the wrapping paper, eager to see her gift. She opened the box and shrieked with happiness. She pulled out a beautiful baby blue colored cloak. On the outside, it was satin, yet durable against the snow and on the inside it was wool, keeping her warm. It was hooded so that when it snowed or she was cold, she could just cover her pretty head.

"Oh, thank you! It's all so beautiful!" Lucy said, hugging Maribel once again.

"You're welcome Lucy!" Maribel said, hugging the young queen.

"This is from me to you." Lacara said, handing Caspian a very huge and heavy present. He looked down at the gift, amazed at how much value it must have for it to be this big. He gently tore at the wrapping paper before he came across the box. He opened the lid to the box and his eyes widened and his jaw literally dropped open.

"Love? What is it?" Susan asked. He smiled up at her and lifted the present. Everyone literally gasped and Peter, Edmund and Carter were literally shouting about how great the gift was. Caspian was holding a Narnian shield, just for him. On the shield was Narnia's crest; it was modeled like Peter's and made of the same metal yet completely different.

"I knew that Peter would be giving you a sword, so I decided to get you a shield." Lacara said, smiling at the Telemarine. He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, 'Cara. It is magnificent." Caspian said, looking at his new shield.

"It's no problem at all, Caspian." Lacara smiled.

"We have a gift to Peter from Susan," said Edmund. He passed a large box to his brother, more like pushing it towards him. Peter opened up the wrapping and tore through his box. He opened the lid and found a box of clothes; in the box was a new white cotton shirt, along with a navy blue vest and new brown trousers. At the bottom was a new pair of boots.

"Just when I needed a new pair of both boots and clothing, you seem to have it for me." Peter smiled and then he noticed a small box in the box that had his clothing. He lifted the small box and opened the lid. Inside was a gold ring, the pendant being a lion. He smiled at his sister and kissed her cheek and forehead, hugging her in the process. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks, it is Christmas after all." Susan said.

"This is from Caspian to Lacara," said Maribel, who gave Lacara two small nicely wrapped presents.

Lacara opened the first box with red wrapping and opened it to find a blue silk scarf. Her name was stitched in with gold, and it was used in perfect lettering. She opened the second box and found a blue book with her name engrave in it. Like Lucy's, the pages were blank.

"I'm guessing it's like a diary?" Lacara asked, smirking.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Caspian. They're beautiful, I love the scarf. Thank you." Lacara said. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"It's nothing at all." Caspian said, hugging her back.

"Alright, Lu, I think you deserve these." Edmund said, handing his sister a huge gift and then a smaller one. "These are from me."

Lucy ripped away the nicely wrapped wrapping paper and opened a large box.

"Thanks for ruining my hard work, Lu." Edmund said, referring to the wrapping paper. She grinned at him and continued to open the box. She once again shrieked with happiness and everyone covered their ears.

"If you keep screaming, I'm sure our ear drums will shatter." Carter said, laughing as Lucy playfully pushed him. She took out of the box a brand new acoustic guitar. It was new and shining, and at the bottom, a picture of Aslan was made. Lucy screamed happily and started strumming some notes as her family talked a bit.

"When did you get this?" Susan insisted.

"A few weeks back. I knew it would be perfect for Lu." Edmund replied. "And there's one more gift, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and went to get the smallest present. She opened the small present and came across a framed photo. It was small yet wonderful. It was only of her and the Pevensies, at the train station. Edmund was on the left, waving his hand. Peter was next to him, slightly laughing. Lucy was sitting next to Peter, laughing and Susan too was laughing. Lucy smiled and wiped a small tear away. She hugged Edmund, kissing him on the cheek as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Ed!" Lucy smiled.

"Anything for you, Lu." Edmund smiled.

"Okay, this goes to Maribel from Lucy," Susan said, handing the Telemarine girl her gift. She took it gratefully and opened the slightly big present. She tore at the wrapping paper and came across a nice wooden box. On the lid it had her name engraved. On the inside, it was ready for jewelry to be put in. Although, in the section for rings to be placed, there were three charms.

"What are these for?" Maribel asked as she smiled, due to the fact that the charms were an M, a heart and then a P.

"You'll see soon, very soon." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy. I love it, especially since I have an overflow of jewelry in our room." Maribel smiled, hugging the young queen.

"It's no problem at all. I thought you would need another one." Lucy smiled, hugging her back.

"Well, I suppose I should give you my gift to you, Maribel." Carter smiled. Carter took two small presents and gave them to the princess. She smiled again and opened a small golden box. She took out a simple gold chained charm bracelet. Lucy and Carter must have shopped together, for the fact that Lucy had charms for Carter's charm bracelet gift.

"You shopped together, didn't you?" Maribel asked as she put the charms that Lucy gave her onto the charm bracelet and putting it around her wrist.. Lucy nodded as Carter kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Okay… a little too much, don't you think?" Peter asked, getting nervous about Lucy and Carter.

"We didn't even do anything!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, I just think that you can do things like that on your own time."

"You and Maribel do that all the time!" Lucy insisted.

"That's different! You're my-"

"Okay, Maribel has another gift to open. So please just shut up and let her open it!" Edmund shouted over his siblings.

Peter and Lucy looked over at Maribel, who was smiling nervously at the pair.

"Sorry, love." Peter said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry too." Lucy said.

"It's fine. I understand. Literally, I understand. Look at how Caspian is right now just when you kissed my cheek." Maribel chuckled. They all looked towards Caspian who was stiff and slightly red in the face.

"I'm sorry, but she's my sister." Caspian said, waving a hand towards Maribel. Everyone laughed and Maribel opened up her second gift and found a small framed photo-shaped painting. She looked at it and smiled, showing her brother the picture.

"How did you-?"

"Lueia was looking through some boxes a few weeks back and somehow, she found this. I think your mother asked for a copy to give to my mother. And seeing as how you lost the painting years ago, I thought you would appreciate this." Carter said. Maribel was close to tears as she looked at the painting in her hands, but they were tears of happiness. She showed everyone the picture, as Caspian rubbed his sister's back, both of them slightly smiling.

The photo was of Caspian and Maribel when they were younger, and they were with their parents. Everyone was smiling, when everything hadn't gone wrong. Caspian was being carried in his father's arms, his father smiling while Caspian had looked like he had been laughing. Maribel was in her mother's arms, holding her arms around her mother's neck and smiling. Her mother was kissing her temple, smiling at her family. It was one of the rare moments that they remember.

"Thank you, Carter. It's just wonderful, absolutely beautiful." Maribel said, wiping a lone tear that fell down her cheek.

"You're welcome, Maribel." Carter said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Well, I want to give this to Susan." Lacara said, giving a box to Susan.

Susan smiled and opened up through the wrapping paper and came across a nice new jewelry box with her name engraved.

"Just when I need one, oh thank you, 'Cara." Susan said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"I thought you might need one, especially with all the beautiful jewelry you have." Lacara said, hugging her back.

"Well, I do have a husband who loves to spoil me." Susan smiled, grinning at her husband who smiled brightly at her.

"I do that because I love you." Caspian said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room!" Edmund complained. And as a result, he got whacked on the head by Lacara, elbowed in the stomach by Peter and slapped in the arm by Lucy.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Edmund insisted. Everyone laughed as they continued to hand out gifts.

"Well, to cheer Edmund up from his recent beating, I think I should give him his present." Caspian said, handing him a slightly rectangular present. Edmund smiled, as he tore at the wrapping paper. He opened the book and found a new sheath. It was navy blue and was made of very sturdy leather. Towards the end, his name was engraved in gold.

"Thank you, Cas. It's really…" Edmund started but his voice faded as his eyes scanned his sheath, astonishment and wonderment taking over his entire face. He really liked his present.

"You're welcome." Caspian laughed and so did everyone else.

"Well, Lacara, I suppose you should get your gift from me." Peter said, handing Lacara the same sized box as Edmund's gift.

Lacara tore through the paper and opened the box. She too, received a sheath. Like Edmund's it was navy blue and made of sturdy leather. Her name was engraved near the bottom. It was matching Edmund's.

"I thought it would be sweet if you two were matching in something." Peter said, chuckling at himself.

"Thank you, Peter." Lacara said, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"Anytime, Lacara," replied Peter.

"Alright, Carter, this goes to you from me," said Susan, handing him a gray colored wrapped present.

Carter tore through the paper and came across a book. He ran his hand across the hard cover. It was a book about all of Narnia's history. From the time Narnia became a land to the Narnian Revolution. The book was huge, but it was a good thing Carter liked to read.

"Susan, this… thanks." Carter smiled, having no other words to describe how grateful he was.

"Well, I remember how much you wanted to know all of the history, since all you knew was recent things. I scoured the place for this book, but I finally found it." Susan said.

"You didn't scour the place. You just looked in your personal library!" Peter said.

"Yeah, well… it took a while for me to find it." Susan smiled.

"Thanks, again." He said, hugging her.

"It was nothing at all."

"Alright, this goes to my dear brother! Here you go, Pete, this is from me." Edmund said, handing Peter his gift.

"This should be good." Peter smirked. Edmund and everyone laughed as Peter tore through the wrapping paper and open the box. His eyes went wide as he discovered what was in the box and Edmund crossed his arms over his chest, grinning.

Peter pulled out a navy blue and gold ensemble. It had a navy blue cape in the box. How in the world…?

"Edmund, how did you-?"

"Pete, it's not the original. That was lost long ago; and besides, the original won't even fit you anymore. But I had another one made for you, seeing as you became a king in it." Edmund smiled, looking smugger with every word.

"Ed, this is great. Thank you!" Peter said as he hugged his brother, kissing his hair.

"Alright! Alright! I don't need all the kisses, Pete!" Edmund said, pushing his brother away and fixing his hair. Peter only laughed as they continued to pass presents.

"Merry Christmas, Susan. I hope you like these." Maribel said as she passed the Gentle Queen her gifts. Susan smiled at Maribel and opened a small circular box. Inside the box was a small circular tub. Susan opened the lid and found it to be body butter, or lotion; it was Susan's favorite, vanilla and lavender.

Susan then took out some gift tissue papers from a bag and pulled out a very wonderful and extraordinary dress. Susan gasped as Lucy giggled and Lacara and Maribel were smiling. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was a light blue dress, all the way down to the hem. On her torso, there were flower designs all over, though the flowers were little. A sash remained in the box, a purple silk sash that was five inches wide. Under her bosoms, a translucent cover with glitter covered the rest of the dress. The dress was absolutely beautiful.

"These are all so wonderful, Maribel. Thank you!" Susan said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"You're welcome Susan. It is Christmas after all." Maribel smiled.

"Okay, Ed! I hope you like your gifts from me!" Lucy exclaimed pushing gifts his way.

Edmund smiled and opened the smaller one first; he always chose the small ones didn't he? After he tore away at the wrapping paper, he opened the lid to the box and found a sterling silver fruit bowl. He chuckled and thought of many possible fruits that he could put in there. Apparently, he was admiring the bowl a little too long because Peter was about ready to smack his head.

"Ed? Open your other present! There are other people who need to open theirs, you know?" Susan shouted. Edmund came out of his slight daydream and opened the biggest one. Once he tore at the wrapping and lifted the lid open, he smiled and slightly laughed.

"Seems like we think alike, Ed." Lucy said. Edmund too, got an acoustic guitar. But his had a darker hue to it and Edmund's name was painted onto it. Not to mention that a picture of Aslan was beside Edmund's name.

"Thanks, Lu! It's… I... I love it Lucy!" Edmund said, speechless and went to hug her.

"You're welcome, Ed." Lucy said as Edmund kissed her forehead.

"Alright! We're down to the final gifts!" Lacara cheered.

"This is from Caspian to sweet and beautiful Maribel." Carter said, handing Maribel two small packages.

Maribel smiled as the largest one was a sunset red book with blank pages as well. But then she was completely blown away as she opened the smaller box and came across three different pairs of earrings. One pair was sterling gold with a dangling chain with a diamond on the end. Another was sterling silver with another dangling chain yet it had a small shaped heart on the end. And the last one was regular pair of diamond earrings, but the diamond sparkled even when it wasn't in the light.

"Thank you Caspian! Thank you so much!" Maribel said, hugging her brother.

"It was literally no problem at all." Caspian said as he kissed her forehead.

"This goes to the beautiful and skillful Lacara from Susan." Lucy said as she passed foreword her gifts.

Lacara opened a large box and the first thing she saw was a pair of leather fingerless gloves. They were dark red, and made for battle. The next thing she saw was an entirely new outfit. There was a shirt that fell off her shoulders intentionally, and it was pale blue with loose sleeves. On the sleeves though, it was a dark blue. Underneath the shirt lied a white lace camisole undershirt. And under that were brown pants. The pants were able to be tucked into her new knee-high boots. It was just perfect.

"Oh, thank you Susan. It's absolutely wonderful." Lacara said, hugging the pregnant woman.

"You're welcome. I thought you would like it." Susan smiled at the woman.

"This is from Peter to the humorous and dim-witted Edmund!" Lucy laughed as she passed Edmund his gift.

"I'm not dim-witted!" Edmund said as he took the gift. Lucy only laughed as Edmund tore through the paper.

He opened the box and he saw a dark colored book. His eyes skimmed over the hard cover and all over the book. The next thing he saw was a new white sleeping shirt with blue plaid pajama pants.

"I thought you might need a good scare." Peter said as Edmund flipped through the pages. "It's a comedy, but has horror within it."

"Yeah, just what I needed; new pajamas and something to scare me at night." Edmund said, making everyone laugh. "Thanks Pete. It's great, I can't wait to read it!" Edmund hugged his brother before giving him a wet sloppy kiss on Peter's cheek.

"Ughh, Edmund!" Peter grimaced as he wiped Edmund's saliva off of his cheek. Edmund grinned cheekily as he sat back down by his wife.

"This is to the trustworthy and loyal Carter from Maribel," said Caspian, as he handed a small rectangular box to Carter.

"Since when did we start with adjectives?" Lacara asked.

"The moment Carter announced my gift to Maribel," replied Caspian. Everyone laughed and Carter tore through. He came across a photo-sized painting. It was of him, Caspian, Maribel and Lueia as younger kids.

"I thought you might need something to remind you that friends will always be here to help." Maribel said. Carter smiled at her and kissed her cheek, giving her a hug.

"Thank you." Carter said. Maribel just smiled.

"This goes to lovely and generous Maribel from Edmund," said Susan as she handed two small boxes to her. She opened a yellow wrapped present first and came across a vial that looked like Lucy's cordial filled with clear liquid. Maribel uncorked it and smelled it; apple blossoms and red plums, her favorite. She then saw a small box and lifted the lid to see a pair of earrings that matched the necklace Lacara had given her.

"Thank you, Edmund." Maribel said, smiling as she hugged him.

"You're welcome." Edmund said.

"This gift is from Lacara to the beautiful and kind Lucy," Peter said as he handed his sister her gifts.

Lucy opened up the smallest one first, where she came across a dagger with her name engraved in the blade.

"Just in case you need a back-up, you know, to place in your boot or something." Lacara smiled. Lucy smiled back at her before opening the next of her gift. She ripped open the wrapping paper and came across a gold colored box. She lifted the lid to the box and came across some gift tissue paper. She took out the paper and came across an outfit made like Lacara's. Lucy was about to shriek, before she saw Carter cover his ears. She playfully pushed him back, making him fall on his butt and they all laughed.

She lifted up a shirt, which had a square neckline and was slightly low. In the middle of her neckline, there were some strings going down, only two or three strings that formed three X's. The sleeves were slightly poofy, and the shirt was cherry red. She had a black leather belt and black pants. She also got new boots that were halfway below her knee. The pants were able to be tucked into her boots.

"Lacara it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you SO much!" Lucy said as she hugged the Archenlandian princess, now Narnian Queen.

"You're welcome, Lucy. It's no problem at all. I knew you would adore it." Lacara said, smiling at the girl.

"Okay, this goes to the magnificent and stubborn Peter from Carter," said Edmund, chuckling and rubbing his head where Peter had smacked him.

Peter opened a small box and was revealed to a new pair of leather, snow-resistant gloves. It was dark red on the outside, but on the inside it was wool and soft and warm.

And then Peter opened up a small rectangle box and found a gold goblet with his name engraved. His too, was like Edmund's, except for the engraved names.

"Carter, this is just great. Thank you." Peter said, shaking the knight's hand.

"You're welcome, Peter." Carter said as he smiled at the Magnificent King.

"And finally, from Lucy to our sweet and loving brother, Peter," Susan said, handing her older brother two different gifts.

Peter opened up the smallest first, which turned out to be an eagle feather with new ink set.

"How'd you get the eagle feather?" Peter asked Lucy as he examined it.

"This eagle was shedding and gave it to me because I was being so kind to him." Lucy smiled. Peter smiled back and opened the next present. He tore through the wrapping paper of another box and opened the lid to the box. He opened it to find a new pair of clothes. There was a black vest with a picture of a lion over where his heart should be. He had a Narnian Red cotton shirt and black trousers.

"Lu, I am absolutely thrilled. Thank you, so very much." Peter said, giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome Peter." Lucy smiled before kissing his cheek.

Then, the couples split up in the family room. Lucy and Carter sat closer to the fireplace, the warmth spreading over them. Carter gave Lucy one chest sized present, a rectangular one and a small box. Lucy opened up the smallest first and found a gold bracelet. It was a small chain gold bracelet with a small plaque to fit it. Across the plaque was her name and two small charms, which turned out to be a heart and the letter L. She tore through the wrapping paper and opened the lid to a baby blue box. She found a new sword. The hilt was a Narnian Yellow with a single stripe of Narnian Red. The blade had words written on it, like all the others.

"True love is worth fighting for," Lucy said, smiling at Carter with her shining cerulean eyes.

Carter smiled back before shoving the largest gift towards her. She laughed as he plopped down after pushing it. She tore through the wrapping paper and came across a nicely carved and jeweled chest. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful set of blank canvases, sketchbooks, oils, pastels, paint, watercolors etc. She made a small shriek and looked up at Carter. He was smiling brightly at her, his dark brown eyes sparkling and his hair tousled in that way when he was with her. She smiled at him before getting onto his lap and kissing him gently. When she pulled back, his eyes were shining even more and that grin on his face was priceless. She lightly laughed and gave him one small box and a larger box. He opened the small one first and came across a warm hand-woven gray scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and Lucy laughed. He opened the larger one and tore away at the gift paper tissue. He found a vest like brown armor. It was Telemarine like, but it had a picture of Aslan over where his heart should be. He then saw the chainmail and shoulder armor.

"Merry Christmas, Carter." Lucy smiled, still in his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." he replied. They chastely kissed, before pulling back, due to the fact that her brothers were still in the room. But she remained in his lap, her head, resting on his chest as he played with her hair.

Edmund and Lacara remained by the tree but all cuddled up and close. Edmund gave her two small boxes and a medium sized one. She opened a green small box and opened up to find a silky feeling periwinkle scarf. While it felt silky, it was actually smooth feeling wool. She smiled brightly and opened the medium sized box. She tore through the wrapping paper and the tissue paper and saw another beautiful outfit. There was a poofy sleeved forest green shirt with a low v-shaped neckline. There was a corset-like black vest along with new dark brown pants and new red knee high boots. She smiled even more and she looked up at her husband. He was grinning at her, which made her heart melt. She gingerly took the small blue box and tore through its wrapping paper. She opened the small box and found a gold necklace. She gingerly lifted it out of the box and looked at it with shimmering eyes. It was a gold necklace with a gold heart as a pendant. In the middle of the heart was a smaller gem heart. The gem was a purple diamond. It shined without any light reflecting on it. There were very few words on the necklace. On the outline of it, it said 'True love shines the brightest'. On the back was her name. Lacara looked at Edmund, small tears of happiness strolling down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, and kissed him gingerly. She pulled back and he put the necklace on her. She then gave him his gifts.

He opened the first one, which was a gold and silver chess set. He smiled even more when the box holding the pieces had his name engraved on it. He opened a circular box and found a small silver tub. Once he opened it, he found it to be filled with Turkish Delights. He laughed whole-heartedly and kissed her cheek before opening the last gift. He tore out the wrapping and came across a red rectangular box. He opened the lid and smiled a real genuine smile. He carefully took out the sword lying within the box and looked at it with wonder. The blade was like Peter's but the hilt was navy blue. There were two stripes, one being Narnian Yellow and the other Narnian Red. The two stripes formed an X. On the blade, the words that were engraved were 'Your biggest strength is believing in yourself'. He smiled at his wife and kissed her gently. It got a little passionate, but then was ruined due to the fact that they heard a girl giggling. They broke apart and looked at Lucy and Carter, who were looking at them and grinning. They grinned back before Lacara just rested in Edmund's lap.

Peter and Maribel were up against a wall by the entrance. They were secluded and private. No one actually notice they were there. Peter gave Maribel a small box and a larger one. Maribel smiled and opened the larger one gingerly. She didn't rip it open, but tried carefully to open it well. It didn't take long before she finally reached a turquoise colored box. She opened it and split apart the gift tissue and pulled out a beautiful turquoise dress. It had a square-ish v-neckline with loose sleeves. The sleeves went up to her elbow. At the hem of her dress, branches filled with flowers climbed up the dress, but the stopped at her knees. It came along with a purple sash that was five inches wide.

She then opened the smaller box and came across a small heart-shaped locket. It was a gold locket with a gold chain. In the middle of the locket the letter M was engraved into it. Small garnet jewels surrounded the M in a heart shaped way. There wasn't anything inside yet, but that was for Maribel to choose. She hugged Peter in a tight embrace and he put the necklace on her. She stroked the locket as she gave him his gifts.

Peter opened a long rectangular one first, knowing that it couldn't possibly be a sword. He tore through the wrapping paper and was shown to a black box. He opened the lid and found a new sheath. He took out the sheath and looked at it. At the top where the hilt would be was his name engraved with gold. And across the bottom where the words on his sword. The sheath itself was a very dark Narnian Red and was made with very sturdy leather. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before opening the very next gift.

He opened a medium sized box and tore through the wrapping paper and it's tissue. He came across a new set of clothes, things that he actually really needed. It was a dark blue collared shirt with new brown trousers. It was just everyday attire. He smiled up at the Telemarine princess and kissed her passionately. They broke apart and she rested her head on his shoulder, both of their hands on her growing belly.

Finally, Susan and Caspian were on a comfy couch where their family couldn't really bother them. Caspian gave his wife three different presents. She opened the smallest box, tearing away at the sunset purple wrapping paper. She lifted open the box hiding her gift and came across a gold chained bracelet. There were already three charms on it, the letter S, a heart with small turquoise gem, and the letter C.

"So this is what Edmund's charm is for," Susan said, putting the picture of Aslan on the charm bracelet and Caspian put it on her. Caspian slightly laughed and nodded.

She opened the next one, which was like all the other girls. The only difference was the name and how Susan's was Narnian Red. She looked through the pages and found everyone except one empty.

"Don't read it. I want you to read it when I'm not around," Caspian said a little shyly. Susan smiled and kissed him gently before opening her last gift.

She tore through the Narnian Yellow wrapping paper and opened the medium sized box. She lifted out a soft and warm purple hooded winter cloak. Over where her heart should be her name was stitched in gold. On the outside, it was snow-resistant yet soft. On the inside, it was soft and made of wool. She smiled, with tears of joy in her eyes. Caspian kissed her gently before she gave him his gifts.

He opened a small rectangular box first and was greeted with a new and dangerously sharp dagger. His name was engraved on the blade in very delicate lettering. He smiled as he moved onto the next gift. He opened the medium sized box and found a Narnian Red cotton loose shirt with a Narnian Yellow vest and new black trousers.

"I suppose Edmund knew you were getting this for me? And he got us matching attires?" Caspian smirked.

"I suppose he did," Susan replied, slightly smiling.

"Well I think it's great. Thank you, love." Caspian said as he kissed her fully. She pulled back and grinned as Caspian looked down in slight disappointment. She gave him one last gift and he tore through its barrier of wrapping paper. He opened the gray box and found a new black hooded cloak. It was snow-resistant and very warm and soft on the inside.

"I guess we thought alike, didn't we love?" Caspian asked.

"I guess we did," laughed Susan as they kissed passionately. It got a little heated before they heard a voice.

"Hey! If you two can stop snogging for a few minutes, that'd be great! We have two more gifts to give out!" Edmund shouted at them. They broke apart and they all made their way back to the tree. Lucy picked up three small gifts and gave it to Susan and Maribel.

Susan got one while Maribel had two. They both opened the small presents were presented with cute little teddy bears and soft little blankets. Susan got a Narnian Red little blanket while Maribel got a baby blue one and a purple blanket.

"These are for the babies that will be coming. We thought that even though they are still growing in your stomachs, that they should have something at least," Carter smiled. The two pregnant women smiled and hugged their family.

"This was beyond the best Christmas EVER!" Lucy exclaimed as they broke away. They all agreed and discovered that it was already time for dinner. They all gathered their gifts and brought them to their rooms before heading down to the dining room.

* * *

They each fell asleep peacefully that night, cherishing their gifts with all their hearts. Yet, Caspian had trouble sleeping. He slid carefully out of his bed and opened the doors to his balcony. The fire was still ablaze, so the cold air stood no chance compared to the warmth of the room. He walked out onto his balcony, his elbows on the railing. He sighed as he looked out to the open sea. It was calm and peaceful; the moon was full and up in the sky, giving Narnia some it's light. This was the life he had always wished for.

"I think it's a little late to still be awake," he heard a voice say. He turned around and saw Susan putting on her new silk robe and walking up towards him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they both looked out onto the sea. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed the crown of her head and leaned his forehead on her head.

"Merry Christmas," Susan said quietly.

"Merry Christmas," Caspian replied. They both headed inside and Caspian closed the balcony doors. Susan slid back into bed and Caspian beside her.

Above their heads, mistletoe appeared out of nowhere. Susan looked up and smiled. Caspian just looked confused.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's a mistletoe. When two people, preferably a man and woman, are underneath one, they are supposed to kiss. It's a silly little Christmas tradition." Susan said, smiling while slightly blushing.

"Well, I suppose we must keep to it." Caspian grinned. Susan laughed and put a hand behind his neck, drawing him closer until their lips were touching. They kissed passionately and continued to do so for a while.

They broke apart when they needed a very good amount of air. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled up close to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you, Caspian," Susan whispered.

"I love you too, Susan," he replied.

And they fell asleep on Christmas Night, peacefully and lovingly. Christmas turned out to be a blast.

* * *

**AN:/ hello again! well, i hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Realization! i worked really hard on this and trust me, i've been trying soo hard to update beofre the 12th... but seems i failed. XD well, i just wanted to say Happy Birthday to MyRedPhoenix again. i really hoped you all enjoyed this segment... NO MORE CHRISTMAS SPECIALS! they are too freaking complicated for me to write so NO MORE! XD just needed to put that in.**

**i still need votes on what Susan and Caspian's child is going to be. i only have six votes... so not many will get to be talking... i still need those votes if you wish to speak with the characters. *PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL BE CHOOSING WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY. SO IF YOU WIN, YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY... I WILL LET YOU KNOW LATER ON***

**due note this: i will be starting school tomorrow, so i may not have time to update anytime soon. but i will attempt to update sooner... i'm still coming up with ideas... by the way, what do you guys think about a war or a battle happening? i'll explain more in the next chapter... yeah...**

**but anyway, i would really love it if you reveiwed. i seriously would appreciate it. =)**

**Freya: lol! i know right! WE ALL LOVE SKANDAR! XD**

**LoiseDGirl7123: lol! maybe just one more wedding... maybe... XD of course babies! =) i love them too... they just fit the story well! lol! i think it's good if you feel like you're there... =)**

**Anon: aw, thaks... you read all 39 chapters? dang... =)**

**Shining Friendship: =) i try to make it adorable... =) i too, was waiting for the right time of their marriage... what's with all the 'finally's' with the Pevensies? lol! i'm glad you enjoyed it after work. i'm happy that i was able to get you in a better mood. =)**

**Egylynx: yes, i will continue. thanks =)**

**MyRedPhoenix: it's alright, Red! i understand, you know i do. do not feel awful, i know you were gonig through a lot. i'm glad you did! =) lol, thanks! i tried to make it like that... i always do. arent we all glad? XD i know it is, which is partly why i did that... and strange enough i can imagine you doing that. XD =) AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**yunaxxshadow: lol! that's sweet and awesome... is my story reall addicting? lol, i'll try. =)**

**MM: thank you and i'm trying... =)**

**i'd like to have the reviews go over 421 please. pretty please? over 421.**

**please review! =)**

**Edmund: I still think it will be a boy.**

**Lucy: Of course you do. You always think babies will be boys.**

**Edmund: Not all the time.**

**Lucy: Right.**

**Me: Everything okay?**

**Susan: Just the usual, arguing mixed with amusement.**

**Me: What's going on this time?**

**Peter: Edmund and Lucy are arguing over what Susan and Caspian's baby will be.**

**Me: Again? How many times have they had this argument?**

**Lacara: Three times this week.**

**Me: What are the biddings again?**

**Caspian: If it is a boy, Lu has to pay up 20 gold coins and wash his clothes for three months. If it's a girl, Edmund owes Lucy 20 gold coins and has to do whatever she says without complaining for a whole month.**

**Me: That's a pretty serious deal.**

**Carter: It certainly is.**

**Edmund: I'm telling you, once you see that it's a boy, you will have to do my clothes... which by the way are dirty.**

**Lacara: No they aren't. Not really, in that matter.**

**Edmund: Still, when she sees, they will be muddy and-**

**Maribel: EDMUND!**

**Lucy: No, once you see that it's a girl, you will be like my personal servant.**

**Edmund: That will never happen.**

**Lucy: Yes it will once you see it's a girl.**

**Edmund: NO!**

**Lucy: YES!**

***i'm eating popcorn with everyone else, watching the argument***

**Me: Why are these arguments so entertaining?**

**Carter: I have no idea.**

***they continue to argue* **

***Lucy picks up a vase and throws it at Edmund***

**Me: NOOO!**

***Edmund ducks and it nearly hits Maribel's feet***

***i groan***

**Me: I have MORE to clean up now! Thanks a lot! **

***i get up and search for a broom***

**Lucy: I'm sorry Obsessed.**

**Me: No, it's fine. I should have expected it.**

**Edmund: See, Lu; it's all your fault!**

**Lucy: My fault? You're the one who started screaming!**

***they argue loudly and i close my eyes***

**Me: SHUT UP!**

***everyone looks at me***

**Me: I'm actually really tired of you guys arguing over what the baby might be, and we still have 4 months left until Susan actually gives BIRTH! So please, when the time actually comes, ARGUE THEN! NOT NOW!**

***it's all silent***

***i make my way over to the broken glass and sweep it away, making sure it is clear of glass that will cut the royals feet***

**Me: Now, if you will excuse me, I will take a peaceful and quiet walk in the gardens.**

***i leave the room and walk to the gardens***

**Peter: Wow.**

**Edmund: I know.**

**Carter: I'm never going to piss her off...**

**Maribel: Surprisingly, watching her yell is much more entertaining.**

***everyone begins to agree***

**Lucy: So... well Obsessed takes her walk, please don't hesitate to review. **

**Maribel: If you wish to speak with us, please include in your review what YOU think the baby will be.**

**Caspian: Just click the purple-ish, blue button and write in what you think.**

**Me: ARE YOU GUYS STEALING WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: YOU ARE!**

**Edmund: RUN!**

***i chase after them, except i cut Susan and Maribel some slack since they are pregnant***

***the tables have turned i guess; I'M CHASING THEM!***

**Carter: *while running* Just click the button below please!**

**Peter: *while running* That's all you have to do!**

**Lucy: SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!**

***they all scream and run faster***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	41. A Fluffy New Year's Eve

**Author's Note: hey guys! how have you guys been? omigosh, it's been SOOOOO long! i'm mad at myself for it! i hope you guys can forgive me! pretty please? *pouty face* well... i just wanted to let you know that this is just basically a fluff filled chapter that has no meaning to it. there is no reason to this chapter but it will lead to SOMETHING! when it comes up, i need you guys to guess. i like guessing stuff... apparently im psychic so... imma shut up and let you guys read..**

**and just to let you know; i have not read the books. i just recently started and im already at the third book so please... if something seems different from the book styling, remember im still reading. plus, i have to juggle this with homework and the reading. 1st quarter is a jumble. then i have high-school. *mini-screams* so please excuse the lateness of this chapter and blame the homework.**

**Disclaimer: i do not, by any means, own the _Chronicles of Narnia_ series which rightfully belong to the author, C.S. Lewis. i do not own the pairing Suspian; that was created by Andrew Adamson. i do not own the nice songs that match this pairing, those belong to various artists of various styles. the only thing i may take ownership of is the story **Realization** and it's little plot... though the plot seems out of whack so... finally, i do not own Skandar Amin Casper Hourani Keynes. he is his own person and may do whatever he wishes. **

**now if you may, please read on.**

* * *

The following week, everything was calm and peaceful. Lucy was constantly playing her guitar, practicing a song or two. Maribel and Peter started seeing the physician, making sure that the unborn twins were well and healthy; which they were. Carter and Edmund were playing the Strategies of War game, after Caspian and Maribel taught them how. Every so often, Carter would win, and then Edmund would. But mostly, Edmund won… seems he owns this game as well. Lacara quietly sat in the snow-covered gardens, reading a romance book. It wasn't something that people would think she'd read, but from time to time she enjoyed things such as this. Edmund would then come along and then take her hand and they'd slow dance to nothing, enjoying each other's embrace. Susan and Caspian would check with the physician about the baby as well. As soon as those appointments were done, they would have walks throughout the garden; where Caspian would be so romantic and Susan would blush like no tomorrow.

Lacara was currently reading outside in the snow again. She enjoyed the peaceful scenery. She loved how the snow just peacefully lied on top of everything, and the frosty air just gave the scenery a wonderful feeling. She was currently sitting in Edmund's Grove, of course. She sat right by his statue, leaning against it. It didn't bother her that the coldness of the snow was riding up her dress or the fact that the dress would get wet. She just read her book, loving the tranquil feeling of the place surrounding her. She smiled as she read a specific part; apparently the two characters realized their love for each other after years of friendship and arguing; one of the typical ways to fall in love.

"Reading again?"

Lacara looked up and found the Just King standing in the entrance, smiling at her.

"Of course I am," she replied in a soft voice, trying to read again.

He bent down next to her, then deciding to take a seat. He sat quietly beside, watching her read her book. A strand of hair fell out of her bun. She let it stay there, her breath visible in the air. He lifted his hand and pulled the strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled even though she was still reading. He saw her cheeks flush suddenly and he smiled; she loved it when he did that. She turned the page, her fingers playing with the corners. He shook his head, smiling. He grabbed her book out of her hands and stood up. She looked at him, about to complain before he carefully put the book on the statue's pedestal. She looked at him before he took her hands, gently pulling her up. She smirked and covered her face in his chest, covering her blush. He grinned before wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they once again were slow dancing to nothing. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling. He kissed her temple as they slowly moved in a circle, dancing endlessly. That was until the soft strumming of a guitar. They stopped slightly before the saw Lucy sitting on one of the benches close to the statue. She smiled at them, continuing her melody, giving them a soft look that made them want to continue dancing. So they did.

Lucy didn't sing at all, wanting them to cherish this moment. She softly played a slow yet romantic melody. She strummed gently, pressing a little harder when it was required. She didn't make any mistakes; she had learned this song by heart.

Edmund and Lacara moved along with the song. The swayed on the spot, slowly dancing around the statue. He spun her around, bringing her arms back around his neck. They continued to dance around the statue, whilst Lucy smiled at her brother. By the time they stopped dancing, the song was coming to an end. Lacara and Edmund were caught in each other's gaze, so Lucy decided that it would be best if she left. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, watching them. She carried her guitar and left the garden, heading back inside.

Edmund and Lacara gazed into each other's eyes once again. Lacara smiled and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and kissed her temple again. That was before he saw the mistletoe growing above them. Lacara noticed it and looked up, curious as to what it was.

"It's mistletoe," he told her. She looked at him, slightly confused.

"It's used around Christmas time or anytime in the winter. Usually, two people, preferably a man and a woman, who meet under it are supposed to kiss. It was used back in England," Edmund said, blushing slightly. Lacara was blushing as well, looking up at the growing plant.

"Was it a tradition to kiss underneath it?" Lacara asked, looking in awe.

"Yes… that's mainly why I avoided Christmas Parties in England," Edmund chuckled. Lacara lightly laughed before looking at him with her curious green eyes.

"Then let's keep to it," she whispered, smiling. He smiled back at her before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lucy stood off in the distance, but could still see them clearly. She saw them locked in a passionate embrace and smiled. She loved days like this, when the air was full of romance. It was why winter was her favorite season. Romance and cheer was in the air, and family bonding grew stronger. It was just so peaceful. Everything in her life was going right.

Lucy walked away and went to her room; wanting to give the couple some more privacy. She entered her room and placed her guitar on its stand while she took off her cloak. She placed the cloak on a hanger in her closet and pulled out a nice, new, DRY dress to wear. She drew herself a warm bath with smelling salts of honeysuckle, gala apples and stephanotis. She scrubbed herself gently, taking her time. She lingered in the tub, thinking to herself. She smiled as she thought of her brother and Lacara; they were perfect together. She stood up once she was done and wrapped a plush robe around her, taking a towel with her. She exited out of her bathroom and into her room. She put on the hot pink dress and dried her hair. As she dried her hair, she flipped through her new sketchbook. By now, there were loads of pictures. She drew a picture of a butterfly sitting atop a rose petal, one with a fawn playing flute, one with Edmund playing his guitar, and one of the winter waterfall in Susan's Oasis.

She even drew pictures of the family. There was one with Susan and Caspian, one with Peter's arms around Maribel's waist and one with Lacara sitting on Edmund's lap. When she flipped to the next page, she saw a picture of Carter. Carter was just sitting in a cross-legged fashion, smirking up at her. His eyes were shining in the way they did when he was around her. His hair was the same, tousled but nice looking. His smile to her was the best part. His smile was just so genuine and pure. His teeth shone, proving that he was indeed very happy. His grin just made her stomach fill with butterflies every single time.

She stood in front of the mirror as she settled her slightly wet hair over one shoulder. She tossed her towel on her bed as she began to braid her hair. She hummed to herself as she braided a side fishtail. After doing so, she took a pencil and her sketchbook and went to go to the family room.

Carter was heading to the family room, needing some time to think. He literally had nothing to do, so in the family room, he could try and find something to do in there. He opened the door and plopped down onto one of the couches. He put his hands over his stomach and sighed happily. He closed his eyes, smiling; everything in his life was going well now. He watched as Susan and Caspian's baby grew within her belly, closing in on six months. He did the same as he watched Maribel and Peter's baby, closing in on four months. As he thought about Peter and Maribel, he was wondering when he was going to propose; he smirked at that thought. He loved watching Edmund and Lacara, their love, like Susan and Caspian's, was unconditional. They loved each other out of the pureness of their hearts. And finally, his sweet Lucy; he smirked even more just thinking of her. He loved Lucy, he truly did. He loved the way her auburn-ish, brownish hair would just cascade onto her shoulders or how it flows down her back like a waterfall. He loved the way her cerulean eyes sparkled whenever she met with a new adventure or determination. He loved the way her smile would settle perfectly across her face. He just couldn't describe her anything more than perfect; to him she was perfect. She was his, and he was hers.

Lucy quietly entered the room and saw Carter lying on the couch and smirked. She walked up to him and bent down beside him; he didn't even notice. She still smiled and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek and his eyes snapped open. He looked to his side and saw the Valiant Queen. She smiled at him cheekily while he just rolled his eyes playfully. She lifted his head and sat down where it used to be. His head now remained in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Where were you earlier?" Carter asked, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I was in Edmund's Grove… he and Lacara were dancing," she told him.

"Again?" Carter asked. Lucy nodded.

"But this time, I was there to provide music."

"That's very sweet Lucy. How did they react?"

"At first, they were slightly shocked, but then they started dancing to the music."

"How romantic is that, honestly? It's seems like it's from a story book," Carter smiled. Lucy slightly laughed.

"It is romantic… and to think that Edmund wasn't the romantic type."

Carter laughed and Lucy smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, he never really took an interest in girls until he met Lacara. Of course, he thought that Lilliandil was absolutely stunning; but Lacara ended up winning his heart. He never really did anything romantic, come to think of it; he didn't even flirt with any ladies of the court or princesses from different lands!"

"Lacara must have something that made Edmund fall for her… I mean, if Edmund didn't flirt with any princesses, how did Lacara, the Princess of Archenland gets to him?"

"I honestly have no idea… but I guess that's why it's called love. You never know when to expect it," she said as she stroked his hair. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes, his hands falling onto his stomach.

"Lueia's getting married," said Carter.

"What? She is?"

"Yep. Vordan proposed to her last week, with my consent of course."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "She's older than you. You're technically not the one supposed to be granting her permission."

"I know… but with mother and father gone, I'm the one who's there. And I knew I wouldn't have to approve; Vordan himself asked without me having to tell him."

"Really?" Carter just nodded and Lucy smiled. "That's good for them."

"It is… now Vordan and Lueia's kid will be Lacara's and my niece or nephew."

"Aw…now you're related to Lacara somehow," Lucy took notice.

"Huh, yeah; I guess," slightly laughed Carter. He smiled at Lucy. "Do you ever think of raising a family?"

Lucy slightly smiled and pondered slightly on the thought. "Yes… yes I have. But I haven't taken the time to actually think of the family I want. I'm fine with what I have now, and I will wait until it's the right time to raise a family."

"And when is the right time?" asked Carter, slightly dozing off due to the fact that Lucy running her hands through his hair was soothing him.

"When I'm actually ready. I want to know that the father will always be there… and I want someone who will treat me for who I am, not of status and the fact that I'm a woman. I guess… I want someone like you… and I'm glad that I already have you."

Carter smiled brightly and looked up at her. But then he noticed something growing from the top of the ceiling. Lucy noticed his gaze and looked up, seeing the growing plant. She slightly smiled and blushed as she looked at Carter.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up at it in wonder.

"It's mistletoe," Lucy said quietly, but smiling. "I never knew they had them here."

"What are mistletoes?" Carter asked. Lucy looked down at him.

"Mistletoe is a plant used around Christmas time, or anytime during winter. When two people meet under mistletoe, usually a man and a woman, they are required to kiss. They were used all the time back in England… one of the reasons my mother and father met," Lucy smiled. "And it's another reason why Susan, Peter, Edmund and I never went to Christmas parties."

Carter laughed whole-heartedly and Lucy smiled at him; after laughing he looked back up at the growing mistletoe, thinking deeply. "Does every man and woman that meets under it have to kiss?" he asked her.

She slightly nodded. "I believe so; there hasn't been a person that I've known that hasn't done that."

"Then I think we should be kissing as it is," Carter smirked. Lucy blushed deeply and Carter grinned. He leaned up and gently kissed her lips. She smiled and gently kissed back; their kiss was a just simple yet full of love. Maribel quietly entered, but left as soon as she saw what was happening. She smiled as she quietly closed the door behind her. They finally got their happily ever after.

Maribel walked down the halls to the library, finding comfort behind the covers of books. She turned the corner and walked a few feet to the doors of the library. She entered the library, smiling and sighing in contentment.

The Cair Paravel Library was absolutely huge. The porcelain marble walls surrounded the place, along with some paintings of Aslan's How, Spare Oom, alongside with the entire family. There were two floors of the library, each having a lounging area where you can just sit down and read. One the bottom floor, the bookshelves echoed down to the back wall, which was the back of the castle. In the very back, there was a huge section of space that provided as a lounging area. There was a large fireplace against the wall, and in the space were couches and cushioned seats. There was a center table along with an ottoman. In the center of the bottom floor, there were two separate porcelain railed marble staircases with a long Narnian Red carpet mat on one and a Narnian Yellow carpet mat down the other. On the second floor, there were more sections of bookshelves but not as many. The bookshelves were actually against the wall while the rest of the space was dedicated as a lounging area. The second floor was only about halfway of the place, where the ending there was a rail. On the rail, there was a large Narnian flag that stood against the rail.

Maribel entered one of the sections on the lower floor and searched for a good book to read. She pulled out a navy blue hard covered book that read, _"Exchanging Hearts."_ The story was about a man who lived in a wealthy family. Around the age of twenty, a reasonable age to get married, he learns that he is in an arranged marriage. He meets the girl he is supposed to marry, who is indeed very nice and pretty, yet he feels no connection with her. But along with his fiancée, he meets his fiancée's best friend. As time progresses and wedding preparations begin, he gets closer to his fiancée's best friend, as his fiancée gets closer to his best friend. As the wedding nears, he realizes that he fell in love in his fiancée's best friend; also learning that his best friend loves his fiancée. He tries to reason with his parents that he can't marry his soon-to-be-wife, but then learns that his actual love is no longer coming to the wedding, and will soon be leaving the country.

Maribel had read it once when she was younger, and decided that at some point she would want to read it again. But today, she didn't feel like it. She put the book back and went to another section, taking out a periwinkle book. On the smooth yet hard covered book it read, _"The Wrong Love Story."_ This story was about a young girl who had been born into a wealthy family. A family friend's son around her age soon became her enemy. All the time they would pull pranks, taunt and tease. They taunted each other mercilessly, spitting out insults or other harsh words, though not harsh for a child to know. It was as if they absolutely hated each other. But soon, they were separated. Years later, at the age of nineteen, they met once again. They each blossomed into young and respectable adults, both past their childish ways. The young girl, who is now a young lady, was now the apple of the young man's eye. He acted as if she meant nothing, but she did. They spent time together again, though in an honorable way. Just when the young man was about to confess his love, she was proposed to by a much richer class.

This story was romantic and such a tearjerker. Maribel loved tearjerkers, but she put it back, not wanting to cry at this time.

She put it back and walked back towards the doors, heading over to one of the shelves closer to the front. She tiptoed to reach a cherry red hard covered book before an arm appeared and got it for her. She turned around and smiled as she saw the golden haired Magnificent King, reading the front of the book.

""The Innocent Lies?"" read Peter with an amused face. "Sounds… interesting."

"Not like that, you idiot," said Maribel, taking the book from his hands. He laughed and put his hands on her waist. "It's a romantic yet adventurous story."

"Then tell me about it, love. I'd probably be interested."

"You interested in this? I think not," she said laughing as he pretended to be offended.

"Just because I am a man doesn't mean that I don't enjoy romantic books!" he claimed, a laughing smile creeping onto his face.

"Uh huh. Well I know you, and romance isn't one of your favorite genres."

"That doesn't mean I won't enjoy the story," Peter replied kissing her forehead. "Tell me about it."

Maribel smiled and sighed. "It's about a man named Gavin who lives in a village. He is the most desired in all of town. He ends up falling for a young woman named Alexia, who happens to be the prettiest girl in the entire county. But she never paid much attention to him- only to family and everyday chores. She was never one of those girls that just gossiped and spent their time dawdling trying to find a nice outfit for the day. She one day, does end up chatting with Gavin and realizes that there is more to him than the attention holding man she thought he was. They continue to talk for the next few days, but one day, she disappears from the town. No one has seen her for those past twenty-four hours and he goes to find her. But he learns a lot more about her and her past than he expected. It's all a lie with innocent reasons."

"That last part doesn't really make sense to me," said Peter, slightly confused.

"Me either. It seems too… mysterious yet creative; but all the while confusing."

"Is that why you want to read it?" he asked, smirking.

"I definitely want to read this one," she laughed. He smiled and kissed her forehead once again.

"Have you seen Caspian and Susan?" asked Peter as they exited the library, heading to their room.

"They're in their bedroom, taking a test to make sure the baby is healthy. Why?"

"I have to go over a document with Caspian. I'm not entirely sure if we should go with it."

"Well what is it?" asked Maribel as they entered the room.

"It was from all of the surrounding and nearby countries. They are requesting a tournament."

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"Of course! I mean, not only does it mean that the countries get to cooperate more socially, but they can finally see the other techniques of the other countries," said Maribel.

"You have a point," said Peter, deep in thought as he sat down on the bed.

"When don't I?" asked Maribel. Peter slightly laughed.

"Well… I suppose we can. But I still have to go over it with Caspian."

"What about Edmund?"

"He'll agree to it any day. I don't have to mind about him." Maribel laughed and rested against the pillows.

"I'd still go over it with Edmund, even if he will say yes. He deserves to know since he loves tournaments, no matter which it may be; battle, board games, racing, snow ball fights, pillow fights, making jokes, anything!"

Peter laughed and sat next to his love. He stroked her stomach and she smiled. She was close to the four month mark, giving her stomach a bulge that would usually occur at the sixth month, but she was going to give births to twins. He kissed the clothed area and then kissed her cheek.

"In five months we're going to be parents," acknowledged Peter.

"To twins," smiled Maribel.

Peter looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

"For what, my love?"

"For giving me everything that I could ever need. I have your love, a family I love and adore; I have you… and our unborn children."

Maribel smiled at him. "Thank you for sticking with me, loving me… for everything," she said. He smiled at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she replied. He kissed her gently before pulling away.

"If we were to get married, would it be before or after the babies are born?" asked Peter, smirking.

"I don't know… I guess after. Why?" asked Maribel, becoming suspicious.

"Oh, just wondering."

"Making plans already?" she grinned. He smiled at her before taking her book away.

"Hey, I was reading that!" she exclaimed, amusement heard in her voice.

"You weren't reading it yet. You were about to, but then I distracted you," Peter grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him while shaking her head. He just laughed and looked at the cover. "Want me to read it to you?"

"Why?"

"I want to read it so that I can get the point of the book too," he said as he examined the hard cover. She smiled and nodded.

"Go on ahead," she sighed, settling against the pillows, her hands resting over her slightly bulging stomach.

Peter smiled and flipped open the cover to the first page. _"Many people wonder why life is full of mysteries, and many people wonder why life is so difficult. Many believe that we are each set up with a destiny. Well, excluding a young man named Gavin,"_ said Peter as he read from the book. Maribel smiled at him before noticing a small little plant growing from the ceiling. She patted Peter's knee and made him look upward. As he looked up, he let out a tiny chuckle and looked back down into his lap, placing the book onto the bedside table.

"They actually grow here…" Peter thought aloud. Maribel looked confused and looked at him.

"What are they?" she asked, still looking up in wonder.

"Mistletoe," said Peter, "It's utterly uncanny that they grow here right when Caspian and Susan get together."

"What are they exactly?" Maribel asked an eyebrow rose with a small smile upon her face.

"Mistletoe is this plant looking thing that is used to get people to kiss around Christmas. Usually, it's a man and a woman that have to kiss. This plant here is one of the reasons my siblings and I never went to Christmas Parties back in England," Peter winked at her. She smiled and continued to watch it grow.

"A man and a woman underneath are permitted to kiss, right?" she asked looking at him with her doe colored eyes.

"Yes…" Peter slightly blushed as well as Maribel. "It's not like we haven't done it before!"

Maribel laughed and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, yet filled with love and passion. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Maribel rubbed her growing stomach as Peter picked up the book and continued to read.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. _Gavin never believed that fate or a path was already chosen for us. He didn't believe in fairytales, that is until he was in the middle of one_," Peter read. He continued to read to Maribel, both of them enjoying the story. After a few hours, they had already reached the middle of the story before they heard a knock on their door.

"Come in," said Maribel as she stretched out her arms. Caspian entered the room, looking around.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Caspian.

"No, I was just reading a story. It turned out better than I had thought," said Peter as he left a small piece of parchment on the page they were on.

"That's because you don't give the story a chance," Maribel said as they both stood up. She whacked his arm which made him clutch onto it; Caspian couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"Well, Peter, you see me. What's going on?" said Caspian.

"Oh, yeah; I want you to look these two documents over. I didn't know if we should do them, but Maribel insists on one of them," Peter said.

"Really?" asked Caspian as he skimmed through each. The second piece of parchment wasn't a document, more like a letter from Peter.

"There's a second one? What is it?" Maribel asked. Caspian shook his head and folded the papers.

"It's nothing, Maribel. Just… documents."

"Like I didn't know that."

Peter and Caspian chuckled. Peter wrapped his arm around Maribel's waist, kissing her temple. Caspian smiled. He looked to his sister's stomach and saw the bulge in the dress. Susan had a smaller bulge than her; but Maribel was carrying twins, so it was acceptable. He smiled brightly.

"I'll look these over and get back to you on it, Peter," said Caspian as he headed out the door. "See you two at dinner."

The two lovers waved goodbye, before continuing on with the story; that is until they each fell asleep in each others' arms. The book lied on Peter's lap as he cradled Maribel in his arms. Maribel's head rested over his heart, hearing the soothing sounds of his heartbeat.

Caspian walked back to his and Susan's room. He read Peter's letter and couldn't help but smile; of course he could help! Along with Susan, and just to torture Edmund, they would help as well, and let's not forget Lucy. He smiled even more knowing that his sister would love this as a surprise.

He reached his room, opening the door and slipping through. He found his lovely wife out on the balcony, standing in a light cloak and looking out onto the sunset. He smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as he kissed her neck, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. They watched the sun set, the purples splaying over the clouds as pink and orange splatters dominated the very light blue-ish sky.

He held Peter's letter out to her, which she gingerly grabbed. A wide smile spread across her face as she read her brother's scribbled handwriting, her eyes shining with new determination. She turned in his arms, facing him. He bent down and lightly kissed her lips before leading her back into their room. She took off her cloak as he locked the balcony doors. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"He's actually going to?" she asked him, holding up the paper then setting it down by the desk.

"I believe so. You should've seen them in their room," said Caspian. Susan's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Not that way, Susan," laughed Caspian. Susan threw a pillow at him, causing both of them to laugh. "I meant you should've seen the love that transpired between them."

"Love usually transpires between them, love. It always has," she replied, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Not that I've seen. Don't they usually keep their relationship to themselves… unlike us or Edmund and Lacara?"

"Occasionally… but not really," she replied, relaxing into his body.

"Well, I what I saw was just endearing. I'm glad that they're together," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"We're all glad…" Susan sighed, closing her eyes; she was content with the position she was in, being wrapped up in Caspian's arms.

"But I'm more glad about having you in my life, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She smiled brightly and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lower down to her.

"I'm glad that I'm finally with you. I'm glad that we're together," she said, and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, her hand over his, "I'm glad that we're having this baby together."

He smiled down at her but then noticed her looking at something above him, a smile still upon her face. He looked up at what she was looking at and saw a growing plant. Caspian looked down at their feet, slightly laughing as Susan looked at her husband, a teasing smile upon her lips. He looked up at her and back up at the mistletoe.

It grew towards them and extended outwards.

"Again?" Caspian chuckled. Susan smiled brightly.

"I guess so," she replied, her ocean blue eyes glittering. Caspian grinned and leaned down. He caught her full and rosy lips in a passionate and slightly searing kiss. As they pulled back, Caspian let his forehead rest against Susan's; both of them were smiling brightly.

"I love you," she whispered to him, smiling.

"I love you," he whispered back. They smiled back at each other before giving each other a small kiss on the lips. Caspian hugged her and kissed her stomach.

Each of the couples remained in each others' arms; Lucy fell asleep on the couch along with Carter, Edmund and Lacara continued to dance to nothing, letting winter birds surround them and the distant yet peaceful music of a faun's flute guide them, Peter and Maribel continuing their story, enjoying the adventure and the intensity, and Caspian and Susan just talked like they always had. Their talks were a special thing of theirs; it was their thing.

* * *

Later that evening around seven, they gathered in the dining room, having a somewhat feast to celebrate the new coming year. That dinner was full of laughter and happiness, as it usually was. After dinner, they headed out to the family room, where they sat by the fire, taking in its warmth and the comfort of their loved ones.

Lucy smiled brightly and said, "What do you hope will happen next year?"

"I hope that our children will be healthy," Peter said, referring to Maribel's and Susan's delicate states.

"I hope for a splendid year, one without too much drama," Lacara sighed. Carter and Lucy slightly blushed and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I hope that we'll get to see another marriage," Lucy smiled, glancing at her eldest brother and Maribel. They smiled brightly, not ashamed at all by what she had just said. Everyone slightly chuckled and they smiled.

"I hope for just a peaceful and happy year. That's all I could ever ask for," said Susan, snuggling into Caspian's arms.

"I agree with Susan," Maribel responded.

"A year being with the ones I love is the best that I can ever get," Carter smiled. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek. Everyone smiled at that gesture; no more fighting.

"I hope that I will win my bet by Su's and Cas's kid being a boy," Edmund said, smiling at Lucy.

Her eyes widened in amusement and she shook her head. "That's not likely my dear brother," she responded.

Before they could start debating, Caspian said, "While all of these are good wishes, I just wish for all of our years in Narnia together will forever be peaceful and happy."

Everyone smiled and nodded, agreeing to one of the three Kings.

"Speaking of children and babies, did you two couples come up with any names yet?" Edmund asked.

The two pregnant women shook their heads, while a dawn of realization came into the golden haired and dark haired kings' minds. They looked at each other before Peter stood up and walked over to a desk piled with books and pieces of parchment. All, except Caspian, looked at him with confusion. He searched through books and through papers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two pieces of paper and walked back to the group, handing one of the pieces to Caspian.

"Actually, we did some research and thought that these names would be suitable," said Caspian.

"Well, I found these names for the boys. Mind you, this is a long list," Peter said. He looked directly at Edmund, knowing that he out of all would complain. Edmund smirked at him and laughed. "Well, I got: Adriel, Dalton, Farron, Cedric, Jack, Marquise, Leon, Avan, Edward, Leonardo, William, Ace, Ackley, Alden, Aldrich, Alston, Archer, Atley, Axel, Troy, Dylan, Beck, Andre, Benson, Bentley, Blythe, Boseley, and Orion."

"How come they sound like they're in alphabetical order?" asked Lucy as Carter ran his fingers through her hair delicately.

"I got them straight out of a name dictionary," explained Peter. He threw a pillow at Edmund who was about to make a retort.

"And this is for the girls," said Caspian.

"How come you didn't do boys, Cas?" Edmund asked.

Caspian didn't answer his question and just read off the list. "I have: Acaia, Amber, Linetta, Catarina, Elizabeth, Daniella, Jade, Cora, Carolyn, Belle, Kendra, Adabelle, Adamina, Adara, Adelicia, Aileen, Aimee, Evangeline, Allyson, Calliope, Claudia, Cyrene, and Cynthia."

"I like those names… but how are you going to narrow it down?" Lacara asked.

"We don't know. They were just suggestions; they were things we did when we had free time from the council," Peter said as he grabbed the paper and laid them on top of the books and sat back down by Maribel.

"They are good names… which books did you look off of?" asked Susan, looking at her husband. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Peter found them. I know not of its titles, but only of its contents," he said simply. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Those are good names… really good names," said Lacara, who was starting to think. Edmund noticed this and looked at her.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked her.

"Hm? Nothing… I was just thinking," she replied.

"I know you were thinking… but of what?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted, getting out of Carter's arms and standing up.

"Why?" asked Maribel.

"The fireworks are going to go off!" she exclaimed, grabbing Carter's hand and making him stand up.

Everyone then stood up and followed Lucy to the high towers. They climbed the stairs up to the top, where Peter and Caspian helped Susan and Maribel. Lucy opened the door, leaving the others behind as she went to the railing to look at the sea. Carter, Edmund and Lacara came up behind her, panting for breath.

"How…" started Edmund before he took a gulp of air, "did you make it up here and not be dying from lack of air?" He was bending over, his hands on his knees. Lacara was patting his back as he coughed violently.

"How are all of you dying from lack of air? It's not that many steps," she claimed.

""_Not that many steps"_?" asked Carter. "How can you say that it's not that many steps when it's probably over fifty steps?"

"It's not that bad," claimed Lucy.

"Well…" Lacara started before she took in a breath, "at least we're up here."

"Not all of us are up here," Carter said.

"We are now," said Caspian, who then whacked Carter in the back of the head. Carter laughed and Caspian smiled.

"I agree with Lucy, it's not that bad of a flight of stairs," said Maribel.

"Well you all were walking!" Edmund exclaimed. "We were running up the stairs, trying to keep up with Lucy's pace!"

"You didn't have to run, Edmund," Susan simply said as she was embraced by Caspian.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but nothing whatsoever came out. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like a fish and they all laughed.

"Well… we were anxious to see the fireworks," Carter said in place of Edmund.

"It still doesn't mean you have to run. If Lucy wishes, she can run up the stairs. She has an oversized amount of energy, which is something she uses in running. But when it comes to you- well, need I continue?" said Peter. Edmund glared at him, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm still forced to run, whether I like it or not," muttered Carter. Just then they heard a loud boom.

They looked up at the sky where it was filled with bright sparks of different colors. They saw other fireworks in the distance; it was coming from the Telemarine Castle. Down below by the beach came the Narnians to see the explosion of colors. The air was filled with loud booms and sparks of light. Carter hugged Lucy from behind, kissing her cheek. She smiled brightly and laid her head back against his chest. Edmund and Lacara stood side by side, his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and his chin rested on the crown of her head. He kissed her forehead and they smiled, watching the fireworks explode. Peter stood behind Maribel, his arms around her waist and his hands resting on her engorged stomach. His chin rested on her shoulder and her body relaxed into his. He kissed her neck and cheek, whispering "I love you" into her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek and they watched the colored flares. Caspian held Susan in his arms; it looked as if they were in a hug. Her head was tucked in the crook of his neck where she watched the fireworks. Caspian's arms engulfed her, though he was careful not to hurt her pregnant belly. His chin lied atop her head, both of them smiling.

He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently. As they pulled away, they heard a small "aw" and immediately knew it was Lucy. They smiled at each other before continuing to watch the fireworks. They exploded into a burst of colors, the air being filled with booms and colors everywhere. There was one firework in the shape of Aslan roaring. About an hour later, the fireworks came to an end. They all clapped at the end before they all headed to their homes. As the Pevensies headed inside, Lucy said, "Lacara's birthday is coming up!"

And then they exploded into a full blown conversation of what was going to happen. That was until she stopped the conversation.

"I don't want a huge party," she said, "I just want to spend my time with you guys- nothing more."

"Well what about your parents? And Vordan and Lueia?" asked Lucy.

"Of course, I want them too… I just don't want a huge party," she said.

"We'll decide in the morning; but as of now, I'm exhausted," said Edmund.

"Alright, goodnight everyone," Carter said, yawning.

"Goodnight," they replied. They started heading their separate ways before Lucy remembered something.

"Wait! Did you guys know there is mistletoe growing around?" Lucy asked. Her siblings nodded at her. "Do you know why?" she asked. That's when they shook their heads.

"Alright… just letting you know. Good night." And they were on their ways to their rooms.

Carter walked Lucy to her room, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled brightly at him and let her head rest on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and they continued to walk. They finally reached her room, where he kissed her goodnight. She closed the door behind her, a bright smile on her face. Carter walked with a foolish grin on his face. He started to skip in the hallways, adding a little hop into it as he headed to his room.

Lacara sat by the fire in hers and Edmund's room, waiting for Edmund to join her. She stared into the fire, loving the bright orange and red colors of the inferno. She smiled brightly and sighed; she couldn't believe this was her life right now. She was living with the Kings and Queens of Old along with the Telemarine Who Saved Narnia. She was becoming friends with the Telemarine Princess and a Telemarine Knight. Not to mention that she was married to the Just King. She learned of her brother's proposal with Carter's sister, which made her even happier. She was so deep into her thoughts of her happiness that she didn't even notice Edmund come up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She turned her head towards him and smiled brightly. He smiled back at her and kissed her lips gently.

"What are you thinking about?" Edmund asked her.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you and your family," she replied.

"It's not "my" family anymore, 'Cara," he told her. "It's our family."

She smiled even more and sighed. "Yeah, our family," she nodded.

He smiled at her and gently kissed her lips again. He whispered into her ear, "Why don't we create our own family?"

She looked at him with blushed cheeks, her eyes questioning him. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes. We've done it already… what's so wrong about doing it now?" he asked quietly. He was slightly smiling at her, his eyes sparkling with love.

She took a deep breath and smiled; she nodded and he led her to the bed. They kissed passionately, and it ended with a night full of love and passion. They fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully and happily.

Peter and Maribel in snuggled up next to each other, all ready for bed. Though, they were not at all sleepy. They were sharing a Narnian story book for children, reading it to Maribel's swollen stomach. They were reading a specific part that made them both laugh. Maribel suddenly felt a small jolt in her stomach. She pressed her hand to her stomach and felt it again, but a bright smile took over her face. She took Peter's hand, although he looked confused, and pressed his hand against her stomach. He felt as well, and his eyes widened with happiness.

He continued to read the book, his and her hand still on her bulging stomach. As he read more and more, the kicking grew rapidly. It was the most heartwarming thing either had ever felt. Soon, they fell asleep reading. The kicking had slowed to a soft beat, though it toned down as if they fell asleep as well.

Susan and Caspian were once again having their daily/nightly talks. Without Peter, they started talking about what they should do about it. They talked about whether it should be dwarf-made or from something in the town, or perhaps a family ring passed down generation to generation. They talked about when he just might ask and how he would ask. Just as Susan thought of it, she started preparing plans for the upcoming event. But, he was able to halt her actions by mentioning that it wasn't time yet. She smiled and snuggled into him, kissing his cheek. Underneath the warm and cozy comforters, they fell asleep peacefully.

It was the beginning of a new year; one that would be filled with love, friendship, sacrifice and hope. More unexpected things were about to come up; even if they didn't know it.

* * *

**Author's Note: well there we have it... the end of another chapter. i feel scared... the end of this story is dawning upon us... man... i've been talking like a person from Ye Old Times for a small while and then it got stuck to me.. grr.. but anywho, did you guys like it? i hope you did... just to let you know, the acoustic Lucy was playing was Everytime We Touch. i lost who was playing it so... dont try and look it up. it's the start of a new Narnian year and everything was falling into place!**

**well. remember how i said that i wanted a war to take place? well... i might want that... the war happens because Lucy was kidnapped by Blaine. Calormen goes into war with the Narnians and Archenland. Calormen has been taken over by none other than the King's own brother, who so happens to be Blaine's father. Susan, Edmund, Caspian, Peter, Maribel, Lacara and Carter go to get Lucy back, as well as the rest of Narnia... let me know if this sounds okay. **

**as for the pregnant women (Susan and Maribel) this happens after the babies are born. Lueia and Vordan will be in the castle of Cair and Lueia will be the one watching over the small ones while they are away... just giving you some back up info... tell me how you feel about the whole war thing... it's just an idea i've had for a while.**

**theyhadadate: =) thanks! randomness alone is awesome. =) and i know right! i dont like NOT being able to update.**

**LM2MM: =) im glad as well. it is hard... not going to do it again. XD**

**Carolina: =) thanks! your vote is appreciated. **

**yunaxxshadow: your vote is very appreciated. =) i liked it too (i mean, it's CHRISTMAS!) you're welcome, i'm glad i did.**

**LoiseDGirl7123: i know right! haha... i miss it too, it's coming soon though! i had a lot of trouble there, but i soon got past it and was able to update the chapter! =)**

**obsessive360: thanks! your vote is welcomed and thanks... how did you know the genders of the twins? 0.0 i'll try.**

**Freya: thanks! i'm very glad you liked those; i was just thinking Christmas kind of stuff. i'll try.**

**Arcoksprpl2: thanks! i know... i dont like that i do that either... i always ponder on the thought of whether i should put it or not... i just can't find words similar to those... except dating. i could do courting. i know there were no camers. those "pictures" were just paintings shrinked into picture size. just clarifying that last part for you.. .and thanks! **

**=)**

**well, it has taken my notice that i lost a lot of viewers... how are you all doing with school? too much homework? i know i do... i hope you guys get through the year and that you get homework, assignments and such done well. =) **

**i just want over 429. just 4 reviews for me to update. that's all i need. 4 or more. **

**well, good morning/good afternoon/good night to you all wherever you may be. enjoy yourselves.**

**P.S. no end notes today... out of ideas and tired... it's 2 in the morning for me. well, goodbye.**


	42. Brother of Mine and the Beginnings

**Author's Note: HEY EVERYBODY! im sorry for my LOOOONNNGG absence! i truly am! darn school and tiredness. please know that i have been working on this whenever i have free time! i originally planned updating on Thanksgiving and... yesterday but then my family took my laptop for their own use and i had to go Christmas shopping. -.- but anyway! in this story towards the end, you see the beginnings of an evil plot. okay... shutting up. ha. well, yeah. i hope this satisfies you guys because i worked hard on this. and i'm sure you'll enjoy something towards the ending. it's not big and smancy like the previous have done, but it's still beautiful. hehehe. just to let you guys know, i finished the **_Chronicles of Narnia_** series a few weeks ago. it only took me so long because i wanted to savour it. but after the holidays are done, i'll probably read it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_Chronicles of Narnia_** series; the copyright belongs to C.S. Lewis. I do not own the pairing Suspian; that was invented and should properly be given ownership to Andrew Adamson. I do not own any nice or perfect songs to fit this pairing; those belong to various artists of various styles. The only thing i own is the plot and story of **Realization**, along with some of its characters. Finally, I do not own Skandar Amin Casper Hourani Keynes. He is his own person, a person with his own feelings and his own mind. **

**now, enough of my chattering. please enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone had woken up that morning, for they had all slept late due to New Year's Eve. One by one, they came entering the dining room with yawns and a slightly ruffled hairstyle. As they entered, food was already set up in the room. They all lazily sat down in their chairs, whereas Edmund just plopped down.

"Good morning," Edmund yawned. Everyone replied in the same fashion, that is, everyone except Lucy; she fell asleep again.

"How did you all sleep?" Carter asked, letting his head fall onto the table.

"Just fine," was everyone's reply.

They all began getting food and placing it on their plates. Lucy was lightly shaken to wake up. They did not talk; all they did was eat and were close to falling asleep. That is until they put spiced wine on the table. Once they drank out of that, they were fully awake.

"That's one way to wake a person up," Peter said. Everyone nodded and they ate breakfast at their normal paces.

They finished up dinner later on and they discussed what they were going to do for that day.

"Well, I plan to go to the Telemarine market," said Peter.

"Along with I," said Caspian.

"Actually, I'll be going as well… I was hoping to find some things for the babies," replied Susan.

"You're coming with us, Edmund," said Caspian in a strong voice. The Just King groaned and looked to the older Kings.

"Why must I come? I will have nothing to do!" exclaimed he.

"Well, you're coming either way; we will need your opinion on some things," replied Peter.

"May I come to? I think that since basically all of the Pevensie siblings are going, I deserve to go as well!" insisted Lucy.

Everyone laughed and smiled at the young queen.

"May I come? It will be very lonely at Cair without you," said Lacara. Carter and Maribel agreed with Lacara, wanting to be able to explore outdoors.

"I'm sorry, but none of you can come. It's… uh…" said Peter, trying to come up with something.

"It's something that the Kings and Queens of Old must handle as well as I. We won't be long," said Caspian, helping out his brother.

"But my Lady," said Carter referring to Susan, "how are you to get to the castle in your state?" There were times when he still felt awkward about being around them and chose proper titles, but then there were times when he could just be free.

"We can arrange a carriage I suppose," inquired Lucy. "It's the safest way to town rather than horseback."

"But how are you to cross the river?" asked Lacara.

"It's frozen, isn't it?" asked Carter.

"There are times when there can be thin ice," stated Susan, agreeing with Lacara. "And the ice of the river would be too slippery to cross. We would be bound to be slipping and sliding around."

"So how is Susan going to come?" Peter asked. There was a dead silence, all thinking of how to get Susan to the village.

"Well, we crossed the river once when Edmund and Lacara were getting married. Why can't we just do that?" asked Maribel.

"We used a temporary bridge for the guests to use. After they left and headed for home, we had it taken down; we can't make another in a max of a few hours," Caspian explained.

Susan sighed. "I guess I won't be going."

The Pevensies moaned, wishing that she would be able to come. "Susan, come on! You must come. We need you there," said Peter.

"I know you do. But how am I to come if there is no way for me to go," she replied, slumping in defeat.

Lucy wasn't listening, for she was deep in thought. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea, though there was a glint of doubt. "How about you fly?"

They all looked at her, their eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think it would work?" asked Carter.

"Maybe," she replied, "I mean, that's what you're resorting it to. That's the only one I came up with. Anybody else got anything?"

"Well, don't you think the river god would help us out?" asked Edmund.

"He was called out by Aslan. We can't just summon him like Aslan did," said Peter.

"Then there is no way for me to go," sighed Susan.

"There must be some way," Lucy thought aloud.

"There probably is… either that or we literally do make it by horseback with the exception of Susan being in the carriage," Peter said.

"But what about the ice?" Edmund asked.

"We'll be careful when it comes to that point," he replied. "Is that settled?"

The Pevensies and Caspian nodded while Lacara, Carter, and Maribel were left to do nothing.

"Then what shall we do?" asked Maribel.

"Uh… you can basically do what we have been doing for the past few days," suggested Peter.

"Reading stories?"

"More like looking for names… you can do that too," he said. She smiled at him before the Pevensies and Caspian stood up. Edmund kissed Lacara, Peter kissed Maribel, and Lucy kissed Carter on the cheek. The five of them headed to their rooms to get prepared for the freezing weather.

As the five of the Kings and Queens left, Lacara, Maribel, and Carter were left in the room, silence taking over. They weren't nervous to talk to each other; they just didn't know what to say.

"What do you think they'll be doing?" asked Carter as he cut up a pancake and popped it into his mouth.

"I don't know, but I just hope they make it safely," Maribel said, biting her lip.

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and Susan were exiting the castle and down the into the stall rooms. "Can someone please explain why I am coming along?" complained Edmund.

"We'll explain later when we arrive at the town," said Caspian, who was saddling up his horse and Susan's horse to a carriage.

"But what is it that it has to do without Maribel, Lacara, and Carter?" Lucy asked as she saddled.

"We'll tell you when we get there," repeated Caspian.

"Alright, we ready?" asked Peter. Everyone nodded or mumbled yes to answer his question. Susan sighed and prayed to Aslan that their journey would be safe as she entered the carriage. Caspian took control of the carriage, taking his seat and grabbing a hold of the reins. Lucy swung her leg over her horse and settled in, letting the rest of her cloak fall onto the body of her horse. Edmund and Peter did the same, looking back at Caspian. He nodded at them, before pulling his hood over his head. Edmund, Peter, and Lucy followed, and they looked forward. They took a hold of their reins and rode away. Susan sat inside the carriage, her hand resting on her bulging stomach.

* * *

While they rode off in through the forests, Maribel, Lacara, and Carter were resting in the family room. Maribel was lying comfortably on the couch; Lacara was seated on a cushioned chair with her legs on the armrests. Carter was splayed across the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Maribel was falling asleep; Lacara was reading her book, also while looking at a list of baby names. During all this, Carter was looking up at the ceiling, though technically he was falling asleep. The fire was burning intensely, making the room warm and comfortable. The room smelled of wreath-like substances, mint, and it just smelled like Christmas.

"You guys?" asked Lacara. When she got no response, she rolled her eyes. "You guys?"

She understood their reasons, but she would like to be able to talk to someone. She sighed and swung her legs off of the armrests. She took the pillow from which she was resting on and threw it directly atop of Carter's face. He groaned loudly and took the pillow off of his face.

"Get up," she said, relaxing back into her chair.

"What do you want?" he moaned as he put the pillow under his head. "I'm busy sleeping." She laughed at him and she saw Maribel smile.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maribel.

"I don't know," replied Lacara. "It's boring without them here."

"I say," started Carter, "that we sleep until they come back."

Maribel and Lacara laughed at him, shaking their heads. Maribel looked over to Lacara, for she was seeing that she had a full list of names. Maribel smiled a bit before asking, "How many names did you get?"

Lacara sighed. "Not many, but a few." She ran her hand through her now loose hair, yawning in the process. "I just thought these names would suit either baby. They're good names in my opinion, but it all depends on what you and Susan wishes."

Lacara handed Maribel the paper. Maribel read through both columns, her smile forming brighter on her face. She looked up at the Archenlander and nodded, handing back the paper. Lacara was about to reach it, that is before Carter had snatched it. He gained a smack in the back of the head from Maribel and laughed lightly. He also looked through it, nodding in approval. He gave it back to Lacara and said, "We both thought it up. We've done an excellent job."

They all laughed and Lacara lightly hit him. A tray of cookies, hot cocoa and tea were brought into the room, where they had a nice little snack. They continued to talk about the babies' names and what they actually thought Maribel's babies might be. From time to time there would be a silence, but it would never be an awkward silence. It was a comforting silence, a silence that could make you fall asleep.

"So, Carter," said Maribel, "how are things going with Lucy?"

Carter looked up at her through a squinted eye and flushed cheeks. Lacara grinned at Maribel; Lacara loved teasing others. Seems like there was a thing she was learning from Edmund this time. He slightly scoffed before closing his eye again.

"Things are doing just fine, thank you," he responded, trying to be cool about it. He's heard about guys that try to act cool when they talk about a girl they fancy; they always end up in disasters. Carter just hoped he wouldn't be like one of those guys.

"How so? I hear you two are pretty close again," replied Lacara, settling into her chair with her legs on the armrests.

"We are close," said he. "We're closer than we have been those few awkward months. We're even closer than when we first met."

"That's because you two finally decided to admit those feelings of yours," said Maribel in a matter-of-fact voice. "Honestly, I've seen people younger than you do that."

"Oh, pray tell who," said Carter.

"Well… there is Gwendolin's brother…"

Carter groaned at the name of her. Maribel and Lacara raise their eyebrows, wondering why he did that.

"Don't mention her. I don't want to remember what had happened," was his only response.

"Oh. Okay, sorry," said Maribel, "um… well as I was saying, her brother is at least thirteen and he was able to admit his feelings for his best friend. He fell for her, which is adorably sweet."

"That seems to be how everyone falls for one another, doesn't it?" asked Lacara, looking at them. They all thought for a moment, and in the end they all agreed.

"But back to Carter," said Lacara. "How are you and Lucy doing?"

"We're doing just fine," continued Carter, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Most of the time we spend time together, I'm listening to her play guitar."

"Oh?" said Maribel. "And what does she play?"

"She plays romantic sounding melodies," smiled Carter. His eyes were still closed to which he continued talking. "There are times when she does random melodies and come up with random lyrics that always end in disaster. But those disaster songs make us laugh 'til our sides hurt. And then there are times when she plays an actual song. I don't know them, but she plays them beautifully, and her voice is so addicting it's like listening to a Siren."

Maribel and Lacara were looking at him with amused looks; they knew he wasn't aiming to tell any details about his and Lucy's relationship. But here he was, talking like he had nothing better to do. He didn't mean to keep talking; the words just kept forming and spilling through his lips.

"And then there are times when she has the art set I got for her. She would bring her sketch books, her colored pencils, paints, pastels, watercolors. She would draw pictures of me or things surrounding us. There are times when she would draw a picture then write some words on the edges. She always shows me what she draws; they're very good. And when she has to clean out her dresses, I'm usually folding them. She doesn't let her lady in waiting do that. Well, actually, they are the two washing and cleaning while I fold."

"You know how to fold dresses?" asked Maribel in a mocking voice.

"Shut up," he replied. She smiled as he continued on. "Lucy likes to get her hands dirty, which is why she likes to paint. Because when she paints, paint usually ends up on her hands or on her face from when she wipes away the sweat or something itches. It's adorable to see paint on her face, just cute. There are times when she and I do this thing called splatter painting. It is very fun. Paint gets on the canvas… and basically anywhere!"

"May I ask where you splatter paint?" asked Maribel; she was concerned about the wonderful rooms getting ruined.

"We splatter paint in the domed courtyard. It's empty in that room, but don't worry Maribel. We cover up the place with some of her towels before we start."

"But wouldn't that mean that her towels end up getting paint on them?" asked Lacara.

"Yes, but she is completely fine with it. We wash out the towels that have had paint before she uses them."

"How do you know that?" asked the two.

"I'm the one who washes the painted towels," he responded glumly.

Maribel and Lacara laughed a bit, smiling at the fact that they got a lot of him.

"So… if you were to describe your feelings for her-"

"Uh huh yeah, not going to happen. You already got me to tell you what we do in our spare time, I'm not going to tell you how I feel," said Carter. "I've already told enough as it is. I've told more than I had wanted." His cheeks were flushed pink and a foolishly grin was plastered on his face.

"Alright, I guess that's fair," said Lacara. She looked to Maribel. "How are you and Peter, Maribel?"

Maribel's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed fairly. Carter opened an eye and smirked as he saw her blushing. He sighed and let his arms rest behind his head on the floor, about ready to fall asleep. _'Finally, someone other than me,'_ he thought.

"Well, obviously we're doing fine," said Maribel while stroking her stomach. She smiled at the two before continuing. "But we're doing great. Every day, we end up reading stories to each other or the babies; it's became a thing. We read a different story or different chapters each day. And before we know it we end up falling asleep. It's a good way to bond with each other."

"You guys read every single day?" asked Carter, lazily opening his eyes. Maribel nodded and Carter closed his eyes again. "I can't imagine reading EVERY day. I mean, I love reading… but every single day?"

"Well, it's something we do. The only day we haven't read was today."

"When do you have the time to read? We're basically always with each other," stated Lacara.

"We read when we have free time, usually somewhere around the afternoon. We definitely read before we fall asleep," smiled Maribel.

"That's so sweet. What kind of stories do you read?"

"Well, so far, we read things that have both adventure with slight romance. The adventure part we definitely enjoy, but the romance is just for me."

"I would think so. If I knew Peter liked romance," started Carter. "Well, I don't think I can picture him liking that."

The three of them laughed. "Yeah, I don't picture it either. It just doesn't seem natural," said Maribel, lying back into the couch.

"Is that all you two do?" asked Lacara.

"No, there are times we walk around the gardens, when we just talk, or when we're coming up with names. But reading with Peter is my favorite out of all."

Lacara smiled and sighed. The sigh was both of contentedness and nervousness; she didn't want to be asked. As if Carter had read her mind, he said, "What about you 'Cara? How are you and Edmund?"

She glared at him and sighed. "We're doing just great. I love him with all my heart and its great being with him." She had a dreamy look on her face as she said this and a slight flush of pink.

"What do you guys do together?" asked Maribel.

"Well, this has occurred very much. So, usually, I'm in one of the gardens reading a book of mine. He somehow seems to know where I am and is able to get me to stop reading my book and we just dance to nothing. It's sweet and just so…"

"Blissful?" suggested Maribel.

"Yes, yes, blissful. And there are times when we just joke around and we would have snowball fights. Like you, Maribel, we'd take walks around the gardens. And then there are times when he would show me places about Cair, places he hoped Caspian restored."

"Oh, Caspian restored them all right. He wanted everything restored along with a few things added," said Carter.

"Like his throne in the throne room," stated Maribel.

"Exactly," he said. "You should have seen him as they restored Susan's throne and her room. He was just about ready to break in pieces. And when they found her crown… well, let's just say I didn't see him for a few days."

"Aw… that's so sad," insisted Lacara.

"I feel so bad for him," said Maribel.

"Believe me, we all felt bad for him. Sure, he only knew Susan few a few weeks, about a month or so, but she was the first girl he actually fell for. She was different from every other girl here. He missed her…"

"Well, I'm sure glad that she is back and that she is here to stay," said Lacara. It got silent from there, before they all fell asleep.

* * *

While they were talking and falling asleep, the Pevensies and Caspian had made it to the village. They rode their horses into the castle before walking into the town. They walked around the square, the delicate snow falling onto their cloak hoods and the people bowing in their honor. Caspian walked with his hand holding Susan's, intertwining their gloved fingers. Susan smiled at him and kept one hand on her developing stomach. Peter followed with a bright face. One of his hands was ungloved, which the glove was kept in a pocket inside of the cloak. Lucy and Edmund were following in the back, where both were questioning why they were there; or at least Edmund was.

"Can someone explain to me now why I was forced to tag along?" asked Edmund.

Peter, Caspian, and Susan looked at him, their faces showing slight annoyance. "We are here," started Peter, "so that I can get Maribel an engagement ring."

Edmund's eyes widened and Lucy began to jump up and down. For a sixteen year old, she sure did enjoy acting like she was ten. "You're going to propose! You're going to propose!" she shouted. Edmund grabbed her and covered her mouth, making her muffle. Peter, Caspian, and Susan smirked a bit, enjoying the little scene before their eyes.

"Lucy, shut it!" said Edmund. "You don't want everyone knowing, do you?"

"And why not?" asked Caspian.

"If everyone knows someone is bond to tell Maribel and it will spoil the surprise. We don't want that happening do we?"

Everyone seemed to agree but Lucy didn't stop jumping when she was released. They slightly laughed at what she did and shook their heads. They moved through the town, looking at all the jewelry stands. Caspian pointed out to Peter the kind of stone the engagement ring should bear while Susan and Lucy looked at the kinds of designs Maribel would like. As they did this, Edmund looked around as well, seeing what Maribel would like the most. He stuck his hands in his cloak, placing his hand in a small little pocket in the cloak. He felt a piece of parchment in the pocket and took it out. The piece of parchment was folded up and looked as if it had been there for a while. Edmund, curious, opened up the paper, seeing his wife's handwriting. It read: _I thought that you'd be going to help Peter find an engagement ring. So, even though I may not be there, I thought this would help. It's something that Peter may like to give to Maribel, considering one of her closest friends had designed it. I'm just the messenger. Well, just remember I didn't create this. I just came up with the engraved wording. Best of luck, Lacara._

Edmund opened the paper wider and found a well sketched and illustrated ring. It was a simple gold band with two intertwined hearts. One heart was supposedly filled with garnet jewels as the other heart was filled with diamond jewels. On the inside of the band, it read 'Love's better with us together'. Edmund smiled as he looked upon it; he loved Lacara. He looked up and turned to look for his siblings and Caspian. He spotted them at another stand, looking intently at a ring. He walked up to them, his breath seen in the air.

"Pete, Cas?" said Edmund. They turned around and looked at the young king. He lifted the paper up and handed it to Peter. Peter read through the note first before looking at the picture. His eyebrow was raised as he read the note and he looked at Edmund.

"Hey, in my defense I never even knew the plans until five minutes ago. Don't pin anything against me," he said, raising his hands in surrender. Peter smiled and rolled his eyes and continued to look at the sheet. He unfolded the part with the picture and was amazed. He showed Caspian, Susan and Lucy what Lacara had drawn. Lucy giggled even more and clapped her hands together. Susan smiled brightly and nodded as Caspian just looked at Edmund with a huge grin on his face.

"You're wife has good sense in wording, Edmund," said Caspian.

"Not to mention guessing," said Peter who walked up to a store clerk.

"But who came up with it?" asked Lucy.

Peter didn't hear her question for he was up by the clerk. "Excuse me; I'd like to know if you'd be able to make this kind of ring."

The store clerk took into his hands the piece of parchment and inspected it carefully. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his lip. He looked up at the middle king, his face a little disappointed. "I'm sorry, you're Majesty. I may be able to work on this, but it would take a few months."

"How many months?" Peter asked.

"Including the search for garnet and diamond jewels, probably four or five months," replied the man.

Peter sighed and nodded. "All right, thank you." Peter took the sheet of paper gingerly as the man looked at him with mere regret.

"I'm so sorry, you're Majesty," said the man.

"It is absolutely fine, good man. I hope your business flourishes," said Peter.

"How are we going to get this design in?" asked Lucy as they walked through the town.

"Well, we can always ask a dwarf to make the ring," said Edmund.

"I suppose we can do that," said Peter. Susan had been listening until she saw a ring that was worth catching your eye. She walked up to a stand and looked at the ring, smiling brightly. She picked it up and looked carefully, seeing exactly what she had seen previous. She looked up at the clerk who was looking at her with a smile.

The clerk had perfectly curled hair that fell to her waist and a kind face. Her eyes were deep brown and she had a slight tan complexion. She wore a dark green cloak with a deep purple dress. Her hood was pulled over her head to prevent the falling snow to land on her head. Susan had seen her somewhere before, she just couldn't place where though.

"Your Majesty, what service may I be to you?" asked the clerk with a genuine smile.

"Uh, I was wondering where you acquired this ring. I've just recently seen a picture of this exact design and was bewildered to see it at your stand," said Susan. The clerk smiled more and nodded.

"Ah, yes. This ring was a special request of a noble person. It was made recently as well, just a few months ago, in fact. Any specific need?"

"It's just that my-"

"Lueia?" Susan turned and saw her sister walking towards her and the stand. The young queen was smiling as she stood by her sister, talking to the clerk. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm only visiting the town, then we shall be visiting Cair Paravel, and then we shall be headed back to Archenland," stated Lueia. Susan looked between the two girls and looked at the clerk. She furrowed her eyebrows as she began to see a similarity between someone. She smiled once a realization came across her- of course she had seen her before!

"You're Carter's sister?" smiled Susan.

"Yes, I am your Majesty. I am sorry for not telling you who I am immediately; I was hoping someone of your group would recognize me," said the young lady.

"Su, what are you holding?" asked Lucy.

Susan smiled and gave the ring to her younger sister. "I believe we found just what we have been looking for." Lucy looked at the ring, then to Susan, then Lueia, and back at the ring. Her eyes were wide and her smile bright.

"Peter!" Lucy called. "Can you come here please?"

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund walked over to the stand along with the picture. "What's up, Lu?"

"I want you to look at this ring," said Lucy, handing her eldest brother the ring, "and then look at the picture."

The three kings gathered around and looked at the ring, their expressions showing bewilderment. They looked from the actual ring to the illustration. Their eyes bugged out of their sockets and their mouths were agape. Lucy giggled freely, Lueia smiled gently, while Susan held a hand to cover her own smile. Caspian looked up at the clerk, and his eyes bugged out even more. This caused Susan to laugh and Lueia to bite her lip to prevent from laughing.

"When did you get here Lueia?" asked Caspian.

"Just a few days ago," she replied. "And I thought you would like this ring, King Peter."

Peter looked up at her and back at the ring. "It's exactly it; this is the ring. How did you…?"

"-Create the ring? I am the creator of the ring and the illustration. I sent that drawing to Lacara so that she would give it to you, hoping you would use it. I then realized that barely any stand in this market can create a ring like this, so I started working on the ring. During that time, I got engaged as well." Lucy giggled at this and Caspian's eyes widened. "I finished it quite recently, and since we came to visit, I thought I might stop by and see if you all would be coming any time soon; and here you are."

Everyone looked at here, smiles and gratitude felt for. Lueia smiled and bowed, not extending to reach for the ring when Peter was trying to give it back. He looked at her confused and she merely smiled. "Keep it," she said. "It was made for you to give to Maribel."

Peter smiled. "Thank you," he said. He started to dig through his pocket for the fee but Lueia stopped him.

"Free of charge. Consider it… an engagement present," she said. She handed Peter a turquoise velvet box, which happened to be Maribel's favorite color. Peter looked at the box, up at Lueia, and then the ring. He opened the box and placed the ring inside. He stashed the particular box in his pocket and looked up at Lueia.

"Thank you, Lady Lueia. Or should I say Queen Lueia of Archenland?" said Peter with a smile.

She shook her head. "Not queen- more like duchess or princess. I'll be Queen when they decide to retire."

They all smiled at each other before she said, "Well, my Kings and Queens, I believe you should be getting ready to go home. It is nearing nightfall."

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll close up shop soon enough and will meet you there," Lueia replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Caspian and Susan.

"I'm completely fine. I have someone with me anyways."

"Alright. Safe journey to the Cair," said Edmund.

"Same to you, you're Majesties."

The five royals walked back to the Telemarine Castle, not without bowing and bidding the townspeople goodbye. As they walked back, Lucy could not stop giggling and skipping around; even though Peter was scolding her for she might slide. Caspian and Susan walked side by side, Caspian's arm in its usual spot: Susan's waist. Her head lied on his shoulder as they walked, her smile gleaming. Caspian laughed as a snowball hit Edmund straight in the face. You could hear the young queen laughing uncontrollably. That's when she broke into a run. Edmund chased her into castle grounds, all while Peter, Caspian, and Susan were keeping at their own pace.

"I wonder why it's always them that get into mischief," said Caspian as they walked.

"I wonder why it's always Lucy who starts it," replied Peter.

"I always wonder how she made such perfect snowballs," Susan inquired. The two Kings looked at her weirdly, to which she looked at both of them. "What? It's true."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was true; her snowballs were just perfect. They walked peacefully and calmly towards the castle. As they past the drawbridge, memories flooded into their minds. Susan thought of all the Narnians lost that night, Peter thought of the failed plan, and Caspian thought of the vengeance that had once filled his entire being. They took a moment and stopped, looking at the drawbridge and the castle. Susan grabbed Peter's hand and snuggled closer to Caspian. They closed their eyes, honoring those they lost. When they opened their eyes, they looked at each other smiling and continued on. When they stepped into the courtyard, Peter got smacked in the face with a snowball. Susan and Caspian ruptured into laughter, close to tears as Peter shook his head to get the snow off of his face. He looked towards the two younger siblings, whose faces were in between laughter and playful fear.

"Lucy did it!" Edmund exclaimed, pointing to his younger sister.

"Me? I didn't do it, Edmund did!" Lucy shouted back.

But Peter knew better. While the two argued back and forth about who threw it, Peter came up to them as silent as snowfall. The two didn't see him coming, and Edmund definitely didn't expect armfuls of snow to be dumped on him. Lucy's eyes widened and her laugh came out immediately. She was laughing so hard that she didn't see Peter coming towards her. When she did, she was already over his shoulder and dumped into a hill of snow. Susan and Caspian were now in the halls where they sat on the stairs. They were laughing incessantly! Imagine your siblings being dumped in piles of snow or having snow dumped on them. I'm pretty sure you too would be laughing your heart out. They all watched as Edmund sputtered snow out and Lucy struggled to get out of the snow pile. It made the three older royals laugh even more.

"Pete," said Edmund as he shook his wet head, "I'll get back at you. Remember that."

"I'm sure you will, Edmund," said Peter.

"Can someone help me?" Lucy said, but it was slightly muted due to Caspian and Susan laughing.

"Hello?" she asked in a more aggravated tone. No one replied again to her, and this time Lucy gave up on getting out on her own.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT OF THIS!" shouted Lucy. They all looked at her and laughed. Edmund easily pulled her out of the snow pile, and then lightly pushed her back in. He whistled nonchalantly, looking up at the sky. That is, he was doing that before Lucy dragged him down as well.

Everyone laughed and once the two had gotten out of the snow pile, they headed to the stables. But before that, they all sent their greetings to Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, and so much more of their friends. After that they headed to the stables and saddled up once again.

"When do you plan on proposing to her?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I was hoping tonight… or maybe tomorrow," said Peter. On the outside, he seemed calm and relaxed. On the inside, his heart was racing and just jittery with nervousness.

"You're doing this today. We got the ring, why don't you just do it the minute we get there?" asked Edmund.

"I-"

"Edmund has a point. This is a special thing for Maribel and you as well. The ring is something she will absolutely love. Do it now," said Caspian.

"But-"

"If you're worried about her saying no, don't worry about it," said Susan. "She loves you with all her heart and would never leave you. She loves you too much for that, even if she is mad at you."

"You all just want to see me propose, don't you?" asked Peter.

"YES!" they shouted in return.

Peter licked his lips. "You all are cruel. Did you know that?"

"Well, I know for certain you're not talking about me," said Edmund. Everyone laughed at him and got ready to leave. Susan got into the carriage, once again praying to Aslan that their journey would be safe. She not only prayed for her family's safety, but she prayed for Lueia's and Lueia's companion safety. Before she knew it, they were on their way back home.

* * *

Back at Cair Paravel, Maribel was the only one awake amongst the two of them. She smiled at the two young teenagers; they looked so innocent. She laughed slightly to herself, finding it amusing that they looked naive. She sighed and walked out of the family room, heading to the front gates to see if her family had yet arrived. She grabbed a traveling cloak from her room and headed out. As she walked back towards the gates, she heard a horn, signaling that someone was arriving. She walked out into the crisp and cold air, her breath visible in the air. She had expected to see her family arrive at the castle, but instead she found a different sight. She spotted two horses, along with two people. The only thing that Maribel noticed was that they were riding with knights surrounding them. She knew it at once that it wasn't her family, but Edmund's in-laws. She smiled brightly and stood up, straightening out her dress and cloak. She made her way down the castle steps very carefully so that she may greet them. When she made her way down to the ground, the King and Queen of Archenland had just dismounted their horses. Fauns had come out to take the royals' stallions. She smiled even brighter as she held her bulging stomach.

"Demetri! Sophia!" Maribel exclaimed.

Queen Sophia looked up at the young Telemarine princess and smiled graciously. She excused herself from the fauns and walked towards the nineteen year old. The Archenland queen grabbed the young teenager's hands and gently hugged her.

"My dear Maribel!" cried Sophia. They pulled away. "How well you look!"

"Well, I look young and swollen," she replied. Sophia laughed very lightly.

"My dear, with twins it is expected to be like that. It's a hard thing to go through but a blessed reward."

"Young Maribel, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Demetri. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at them.

"Thank you, my dear King and Queen. You look well also," proclaimed Maribel.

"For now we do. In years to come, we shall age as our ancestors before us have done and we shall retire. Then after Sophia and I retire, Vordan and Lueia shall take the throne," said Demetri as they all began to walk up the steps.

"You both still have many good years left in you. You should enjoy them," the Telemarine replied.

"We are enjoying them; we are just wondering the possibilities of having grandchildren," spoke Sophia.

"I think it will take a few years until that happens," smiled Maribel. The three laughed and Demetri and Sophia nodded.

"We're just waiting for those times to come," said the king.

They entered the castle and back into the warmth. Color immediately flushed into their cheeks and heat conquered their bodies.

"Out of curiosity, are you here for Lacara's birthday?" asked Maribel.

"Of course we are. We imagined a young woman like her wouldn't like big parties thrown for her so we decided to come over and wish her a happy birthday," said Demetri.

"In short, we'll be staying for a few days. Didn't Edmund mention anything about our coming?" Sophia asked.

"I think he was going to when they came home. They've been gone since noon and they left immediately after we had brunch."

"Ah, I see," said Sophia.

"Where are Vordan and Lueia?" asked Maribel.

"Well, all we know is that Vordan accompanied Lueia somewhere in Narnia. I believe she had an errand to do," said Sophia.

"She was going to meet the Kings and Queens at the village to- ow!" started Demetri before Sophia smacked his arm. Maribel giggled lightly, not even bothering about the incomplete sentence. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," said Sophia, "you did nothing."

"Where's our 'Cara?" asked Demetri.

"Before I came out to meet you, she, Carter, and I had fallen asleep in the family room," she explained. "We stayed up late to watch the fireworks for the New Year."

"I hope for it to be a wonderful year," Sophia said as Maribel walked them to a room. Outside of that room were their bags. "For it will be one indeed."

"Undeniably it shall. Three newborn royal children shall be born this year. That is a blessing all in its own," said Demetri. Maribel opened the door to the room, leading the two in.

"I hope this is of your approval," said Maribel.

"It's of absolute magnificence! Just of unconditional radiance," said Demetri.

"Cair Paravel does have the most splendor rooms ever created, even if they have been renovated," commented Sophia as she ran her hand on the ledge of the fireplace. Above the mantelpiece there hung a Narnian shield with two swords creating an X behind it: one Narnian and one Telemarine.

Demetri had brought in their bags into the room, placing it by the wardrobe. Their room was basically like every other room in the castle; there was a loft and then the loft lead to the bedroom. The room was painted with a cozy shade of red and the curtains an excellent shade of gold.

"Shall we separate Lueia and Vordan or put them in the same room?" asked Maribel.

"I'd prefer to have them separated. I'd rather not think about my son and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law that close," said Sophia.

"But you see them together every day in a pose that I wouldn't think you'd like to see," said Maribel as she added more wood to the fire.

"I know… but it's my boy we are talking about. I can't bear to see or think of one of my children ever doing such a thing," said Sophia. Maribel laughed nervously, thinking of Lacara.

"I would imagine you wouldn't," she replied. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack. I'll come back at a later time, though I am sure you know your way around."

"Alright, thank you, Maribel," said Demetri.

"You're welcome," replied Maribel. She exited the bedroom and the loft and out into the hallway. She walked back to the family room, where she had found Lacara and Carter still sleeping. They deserved the sleep; they all had a long night.

Maribel smiled to herself, walking into the room. She sat down on the sofa, her arm resting on the arm rest. She thought back to what Demetri was saying before he got interrupted. _'Lueia was meeting my family at the town? But why,'_ she wondered. She knew Lueia had a flair for selling, designing and such, but what was so important that she just started selling at the town? She thought about what her family could possibly be doing at the town; there were no dangers, no misfits, and there certainly was no reason for the boys to tag along with the girls if they were shopping for clothing. But then again, wasn't it Peter who had announced that he would be going to the market? Susan didn't say anything until later. Maribel was caught up in her deliberation that she didn't notice Carter beginning to rise.

He yawned stupendously and rubbed his eye, later then ruffling his hair. Through his droopy eyes, he looked around the room, looking at Maribel. His face didn't have any expression, just blank and tired. You know how you wake up in the morning and you're still tired, yet you don't realize how weary you look until you look in the mirror? It was like that, but Carter just stared at Maribel. There was no movement between the two, just stares.

"What time is it?" asked the very sleepy Carter as her shifted back into sleeping position.

"It's time for you to wake up," she responded. He groaned in reaction, not wanting to get up.

"I'm serious, what's the time?" he grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"It's at least five-thirty. Either that or six."

"They've been gone for a long time," he yawned once again.

"I know. I'm getting a little worried."

"They'll be back before you know it," he yawned once more. Maribel rolled her eyes as he rolled into a ball on the floor.

"Get up," she said.

"Why should I?" he asked not turning to face her.

She bent down to whisper in his ear. "The king and queen of Archenland are here for a visit."

Carter's eyes snapped open and he leaped up. He flattened out his hair, getting it back to its original state. Maribel sat down as he started to pace.

"Why are they here?" he asked.

"Is it a bad thing that they are present?"

"No, it's not. What I mean is… can you just tell me why there are here?"

"It's for Lacara's birthday. You do know that it's coming up soon, yes?"

"Of course I know! Psh, why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've known you for years and you are pretty forgetful of birthdays."

"That's a lie."

"When's my birthday?"

Carter opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His mind began to scroll through dates. _'Caspian's is August 20__th__; Lucy's is July 9__th__; Susan's is December 18__th__; and Edmund's is September 5__th__. How in the Lion's Mane do I not remember it?'_ thought Carter. He kept thinking about the Telemarine Princess's birthday, but he just couldn't comprehend it.

"March 16th," came out a mumbled answer. They all looked towards Lacara, who was still in a sleeping position, though she had heard the conversation.

Maribel smirked at Carter, an eyebrow raised. "Did you know that?"

"I-uh… well-"

"Of course you didn't. Now can you tell me why it's a problem that the Archenland royals are here?"

"It's not a problem, no, no, no, no. The only thing that I have a problem with is my sister and Vordan are here, being lovey-dovey around me."

"Vordan is Lacara's brother too. Mind you that you're not the only one with a sibling."

"I know, but they're engaged Maribel. I think it's awkward enough that I have to see them get lovey-dovey, but to know that they'll get married and do… things, it's just horrifying."

"Well, you have to deal with it. Again, mind you; you're not the only sibling that has to deal with it." They looked towards Lacara; they wondered how she was going to react.

"I know, I know. But I think its bad enough for me since I'm only SIXTEEN."

"Well, don't you think Lueia will find it awkward to see you and Lucy being all lovey-dovey? She's your older sister."

"No… knowing her, she'll only think it's adorable and would do anything to see us together."

"… You're a boy, that's why it's awkward."

Carter laughed and shook his head. "She's a girl that's why she thinks it's adorable."

"Who thinks what's adorable?"

They looked at Lacara who began to rise while yawning.

"Lueia thinks it's adorable that I'm courting Lucy," replied Carter.

"Of course it's adorable. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you serious?"

Maribel and Lacara laughed. It was funny seeing Carter freak out. It rarely happened anymore; ever since he started courting Lucy officially, he was always calm and positive like Lucy. But when they're not together, he starts to panic and freak out; it just makes everyone laugh every time does.

"'Cara, your parents are here," said Maribel.

"Are they really here? Why?"

"I don't think they 'why' matters when it comes to them. You should go visit them," pointed out Carter.

"I will. Come with me?"

Just before that they heard a horn, signaling someone's arrival. The three looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Why don't you go greet your parents first? You haven't seen them since the wedding after all," said Maribel.

"Besides, you'll have enough time with Edmund tonight, tomorrow, the next few years…"

Lacara smacked Carter, who just laughed. She nodded and said "I'll see you all at dinner." She walked out of the room and started for her parents.

Maribel and Carter looked at each other, smiling. "We should probably go greet them," spoke Maribel. Carter agreed and they walked out together in pursue of their family.

* * *

After dinner and being reacquainted, everyone headed to their rooms. Susan and Caspian played a game of chess in their room, none winning whatsoever. After playing a few more games and reading one of the children's stories from the book Lucy had gotten him, they rested and bed and talked like they normally did. Carter had walked Lucy to her room, and they eventually stayed in her room. Lucy played a few songs for Carter and then they would both draw a random picture. Turned out, Carter wasn't so bad at drawing. For reasons of time, I cannot explain how well he can draw. The only thing that can be concluded from it is that if he were to touch it up, it would look as good as Lucy's. Due to the lateness of the hour, Carter just slept in her room in the loft. They both had a good night, for the smiles on their faces could not be erased. Lacara and Edmund were having a mighty fine night as well. As they ate some of Edmund's Turkish Delights, they played the Strategies of War game and chess. Lacara, being as good as her husband, beat the "Chess King" at his own game. Demetri and Sophia had a good night's rest since all day they have been traveling. They fell asleep in an instant. As for Lueia, the accomplice she had with her at the village was none other than Vordan (if you had not known that already). They only spent the time snogging and cuddling by the fire.

As for a certain golden-haired king and his pregnant lover, they were still up and roaming around the room. They were reading once again, which had made them both (and the baby) very happy. When they had finished their sixth chapter of the day, Peter had closed up the book.

"Why aren't you continuing with the story?" she asked as she buried herself deeper into the covers of her bed.

"Partly because I want to leave it off as a cliffhanger. And partly because I need to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead, sweetheart. You can tell me anything."

Peter sighed. "Alright. Well, from the moment we first met, I knew you were special. You always have been special. And these past few months that we have been together, and the past few months that you have been carrying life we created is just an amazing adventure for me-for us to go through. You are the light of my life," said Peter. Maribel's eyes had tears in them. "You're everything that I could ever want and need. I love you Maribel… and I can't live without you."

He got down onto one knee and Maribel sat up against her pillows. He took out a turquoise box and lifted the lid, showing the beautiful ring. "So Maribel, I would ask of nothing more for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Maribel had tears of joy trailing down her cheeks, a very bright smile on her face. She nodded her head whispering her answer. "Yes."

Peter smiled stupendously and put the engagement ring onto her left ring finger. She smiled and cried, feeling so content. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. He kissed her gently on the lips, to which she obliged. After a moment or two, they broke apart.

Peter slipped into bed with her, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Is that why you were at the town today? To find a ring?" she asked him.

"Of course I was. And guess who we ran into."

"Lueia."

"Who else would we run into?"

She smiled and settled into him. "So, did you guys find anything for babies?"

* * *

"Do you think he proposed?"

"Of course I think he did. He keeps to himself; if he planned to do something, he would do it."

"I'm pretty sure we'll learn of it in the morning though."

"Of course we will."

Susan and Caspian sat on their bed, their hands intertwined and resting on her bulging stomach. They sat there peacefully, their breaths evened and at the same pace. Caspian kissed her temple, both of them closing their eyes. He rubbed his thumb in circles on her stomach as she sighed in content. Life was great for them. Life had been kind. As they lied there, they thought about how life had been so great and kind; they thought about how their love would always last.

* * *

Within the boundaries of the Tisroc's residence, plans were beginning to brew. A young Tarkaan and his father were crafting plans, evil plans. No one else knew of these conversations, not even the young Tarkaan's reliable mother. Their words were exchange behind private doors, and their trusts remained with no one. Their tactics would take months to fulfill, but in time, the boy's revenge would dawn upon them. His time would come, it surely will.

* * *

**AN:/ HEYO... again. well, i hoped you guys enjoyed that. um... well, i dont think i have anything to really say except the fact that i still need people to vote what they think Susan and Caspian's child would be. so yeah. i also need opinions of the upcoming battle... *please look to Chapter 41- or A Fluffy New Years- to find out about the war. OOOHHH! did anyone else remember that yesterday was Anna Popplewell's birthday? that's why i wanted to update yesterday... grr...**

**LM2MM: i know right? thank goodness for breaks! thanks! i like it too... it's one last adventure. =)**

**Arocksprpl2: thanks! you're welcome!=)**

**LoiseDGirl7123: hahaha... well, we're closer than ever arent we? =)**

**freya: haha! thanks. you've probably said it, but i still appreciate it. =)**

**ILikeTeddyBearsAndPitaBread: thanks! *high fives* i understand. i'll try and keep on your good side. haha. right back at you!**

**GryffinLord: wow... dang... how many chapters did you read a day? i get sad when i can't update. i'm sorry for the long wait... i really am. thanks, and i'll try. =)**

**hermionegranger95: thanks, i'll try to update quicker. =) it is? well, i'm glad my story helped you see the characters in a new light. dont you love that feeling when you see them differently? i'm taking it somewhere... i'm trying something but it has to happen after the pregnancies. =) aw... =)**

**MyRedPhoenix: haha! i know right, Red! yes, dear Peter is being sneaky. a lot of wishes for a big family, Red. haha. =) funny and cute. i mean, how many guys do you think would take that liberty? they should be... i chose and researched. ugh... tell me about it! haha! ... haha... yeah... i wouldnt know, but you should. all i could do is imagine. XD sorry... sorry to be the party pooper... they arent... *hides!* in reality, it will. in our hearts, it lives forever. XD of course i will! you know me! XD**

**I HOPE TO MY SISTA FROM ANOTHER MISTER! XD**

**alright, well, that's the end of this chapter. i would like over... 444. yeah... i think you guys could do that, right? over 444 please.**

**Edmund: No long time, no see Obsessed.**

**Lucy: Where have you run off to?**

**Carter: Way to leave us hanging.**

**Susan: Oh, please. Would you stop it? There is no need to blame her for the long wait.**

**Peter: Then who is it to blame?**

**Me: School... Drama... Being tired.**

**Caspian: Drama? What do you mean by "Drama"?**

**Me: Don't ask.**

**Maribel: Well, we're glad to have you back, Obsessed.**

**Me: It's good to be back.**

**Lacara: We really missed you.**

**Susan: We really did, you should've seen Edmund.**

**Edmund: No, don't-**

**Lacara: He was bawling. It was a funny sight to see.**

**Edmund: I WAS NOT!**

**Maribel: Oh, right... he was hysterical.**

**Carter: Actually, I would like to admit that all the guys were.**

**Me: ... Really? May I please ask why?**

**Caspian: We guys get emotional...**

**Susan: That's a lie. You guys just couldn't handle us without her.**

**The Guys: Psh... psh... psh... **

**Peter: Now that's a lie.**

***I sit around watching with an intrigued expression***

**Maribel: We ladies never lie. **

**Susan: When do we ever?**

**Peter: You lie many times. If I recall, wasn't it you who was trying to for-**

**Susan: If I recall it was you who called the note to Caspian documents, when they really weren't.**

**Maribel: What note?**

**Peter: Nothing.**

**Caspian: What were you trying to forget, love?**

**Susan: Um... well you see-**

**Edmund: I wonder if there are any secrets you are hiding from me, 'Cara.**

**Lacara: I would never hid anything from you. The only thing I would hide from you is what your Christmas presents would be. **

**Edmund: Besides that.**

**Lacara: I'm not hiding anything. Are you?**

**Edmund: What? Of course not!**

**Lucy: That makes me wonder what you are hiding.**

**Carter: I'm not hiding anything, Lu.**

**Lucy: You promise?**

**Carter: I promise. Are you hiding anything?**

**Lucy: Of course not! Why would you accuse me of such a thing?**

**Carter: You accused me of something!**

***They continue their spats with their loved ones.***

**Me: It's good to be back.**

***starts fading out***

**The Royals: WAIT!**

***fades back in***

**Susan: Before we say goodbye...**

**Edmund: We'd like you to all review.**

**Caspian: And dont forget to vote on which you think Susan and my baby's gender.**

**Lacara: So please, review for dear Obsessed.**

**Me: Um... guys what are you doing?**

**Peter: We're saying goodbye to the readers.**

**Me: Yeah, I understand that. But why?**

**Maribel: Is it bad if we wish to?**

**Me: No, no of course not. It's just-**

**Carter: Is it awkward?**

**Me: No-**

**Lucy: What is it then?**

**Me: One, usually, when we're saying goodbye, someone is getting chased. And usually that someone is me. Two, you guys never stop arguments to say goodbye in a civilized manor.**

**Edmund: I think that proves how much we need you back.**

**Me: Yeah, I noticed. **

**Susan: Don't leave us for so long, okay?**

**Me: I'll try not to.**

**Caspian: I believe this is a moment worth a group hug.**

***everyone forms a group hug***

**Me: Best goodbye ever. **

**The Royals: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
